Heartless
by Alietha
Summary: Maintenant qu'il était enfin libre, sa haine n'avait plus aucune limite. Séquel de Fidélité
1. Prologue

Comme indiqué dans mon profil, voici le séquel de Fidélité.

Je vous donne volontairement aucune indication, ni détail car tout sera indiqué au cours de l'histoire. La seule chose que je veux bien vous préciser c'est que les chapitres (pas le prologue) sont tous construits de la même façon à savoir : deux parties qui se complètent et s'expliquent l'une l'autre. La première, toujours écrit à la troisième personne, est du point de vue d'un personnage dont vous allez connaitre l'identité au cours de ce prologue (il y aura une seule exception.). La seconde est du point de vue d'un des membres de la famille Zala avec une alternance.

Vous suivrez donc l'histoire de deux façons différentes. J'espère que cette nouvelle fiction vous plaira. En attendant je vous la présente trés brièvement.

Titre : Heartless

Pairing : Cagalli Yula Athha et Athrun Zala

Genre : Drame

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de l'univers de Gundam Seed et Destiny ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont la propriété du créateur et des producteurs de l'animé. Seuls Ryu, Airi et Hiroto (vous verrez qui ils sont plus tard au cours de l'histoire) sont ma propriété.

Résumé : Maintenant qu'il était enfin libre, sa haine n'avait plus aucune limite.

À Céline, mon amie d'enfance.

Prologue

20 Juillet CE 80

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour car aujourd'hui, après sept ans passées dans cette horrible prison, il sortait enfin. Il n'avait pas encore entièrement purgé sa peine mais les juges avaient décidé de le libérer pour bonne conduite.

De toute façon il le méritait, il avait tout fait pour : il n'avait ni commencé ni pris part à une seule bagarre et pourtant il en avait eu l'occasion des centaines de fois ; il n'avait participé à aucun des petits trafics de ses « camarades » ; il s'était même porté volontaire pour faire l'un des petits boulots pitoyables qu'on leur proposait ! Oui, il avait été un détenu exemplaire et il en était enfin récompensé.

Sept ans, il avait passé sept ans de ce trou à rat ! Lui qui avait toujours connu les sommets, il s'était retrouvé dans ce taudis à devoir partager sa minuscule cellule avec un fou furieux qui n'arrêtait pas de gueuler qu'il était innocent. Il avait dû se laver dans ces douches immondes, manger leur nourriture infâme, supporter de la voir aux informations et sur les journaux avec cet être répugnant.

Oh il avait bien cru devenir fou à chaque fois qu'il la voyait avec ce sourire magnifique qu'elle ne le lui avait jamais adressé mais il avait tenu bon. La rage et la haine l'avaient poussé à attendre patiemment son heure, ce jour où il sortirait de cette prison dans laquelle elle l'avait fait jeter.

Pendant sept longues et interminables années, il avait subi les insultes et les humiliations constantes de ces minables qui se croyaient tout permis parce qu'ils étaient plus costaud que lui. Non pas qu'il avait peur d'eux, au contraire ils ne l'impressionnaient pas du tout, mais tout cela faisait parti du plan, de ce plan qu'il avait minutieusement préparé.

Certains jours, il aurait bien aimé faire taire ces abrutis sans vergogne d'un bon coup de poing dans leur figure et leur montrer de quoi il était capable lui ce gringalet dont ils se moquaient ouvertement mais il s'était retenu. Il n'allait pas laisser trois pauvres abrutis tout foutre en l'air. Alors il les avait laissés croire ce qu'ils voulaient en ruminant dans son coin. Non mais franchement, ils se prenaient pour qui ces imbéciles ! Savaient-ils au moins à qui ils avaient affaire ?!

Non bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient pas le reconnaître : à peine arrivé on lui avait rasé ses magnifiques cheveux qu'il avait mis tant d'années à obtenir. Maintenant il ne ressemblait plus à rien avec son crâne rasé mais au moins il n'avait pas subi la déchéance. Elle lui avait épargné ça et il lui en était extrêmement reconnaissant. Grâce à elle, il avait pu se fondre un peu dans cette masse de voyou en tous genres.

Après tout lui aussi en était un, peut-être même qu'il était l'un des pires : il avait battu une femme enceinte mais pas n'importe laquelle, la Représentante d'ORB. Mais bon, il avait une excellente raison : elle portait l'enfant d'un monstre, il ne pouvait pas la laisser être souillée par cet être qui ne serait même pas humain. Malheureusement, il avait échoué...

Elle devait vraiment le détester à présent… Mais cela ne le rendait pas malheureux, au contraire, il avait encore plus que jamais envie de la posséder. Il avait toujours aimé les femmes comme elle, rebelles et sauvages, parce qu'au fond elles étaient tout aussi manipulables et faibles que les autres. Ce n'était qu'une apparence qu'elles se donnaient. La preuve : il avait réussi à la forcer à l'épouser en utilisant un chantage pourtant complètement farfelu. Il fallait vraiment être stupide pour croire qu'il aurait risqué sa position pour ses deux minus.

En fait minus n'était pas vraiment le terme approprié : son débile de frère n'était pas une menace directe mais pouvait peut-être se révéler plus dangereux qu'il n'en n'avait l'air comme l'autre-là, celui qui lui servait de mari, qu'il avait peu sous-estimé. Un peu voire même beaucoup...

Quand il l'avait vu pour la première fois, il avait bien crû mourir de rire quand cette masse de muscle leur avait annoncé qu'il serait son garde du corps. Il était maigre comme un clou et donnait l'impression que le moindre coup de vent le ferait décoller du sol !

Mais après quand il l'avait vu en action, il avait été stupéfié par sa précision et sa force. Qui aurait pu imaginer qu'un avorton pareil puisse mettre KO un homme deux fois plus imposant que lui ?!

Enfin maintenant il savait où frapper et son plan était parfait. Il allait lui faire payer les sept années qu'il avait perdues à cause de lui, de ce monstre, de cette erreur de la nature dont elle s'était entichée.

Il était arrivé de nulle part et lui avait tout pris : sa dignité, le pouvoir qu'il aurait dû avoir, la femme qu'on lui avait promise depuis plus d'une dizaine d'années, la vie qu'il s'était imaginé. Tout, il lui avait tout pris et il allait tout lui reprendre. On ne lui prenait pas impunément ce qui lui revenait de droit !

Dire que lui, le fils de ce dégénéré, avait osé convoiter Sa femme, l'avait séduite et l'avait souillée. Et le pire dans tout ça c'était qu'elle l'avait défendu et qu'elle l'aimait. Oui ! Il allait le détruire, le briser, le faire souffrir pour lui avoir fait perdre sept ans de sa précieuse vie.

Bien sûr, il ne l'avait pas oubliée. C'était à cause d'elle qu'il était là. Elle n'avait pas su rester à sa place. Elle aussi il allait l'anéantir, lui faire perdre tout ceux qu'elle aimait. Il allait la briser comme une vulgaire brindille. C'était tout ce qu'elle méritait pour lui avoir tenu tête.

Aujourd'hui était vraiment un grand jour car aujourd'hui il mettait enfin son plan à exécution. Bientôt il aillait se délecter de cette délicieuse sensation qu'était la vengeance. Car oui, la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid et il allait y goûter lentement. Il allait les regarder se déchirer avec un plaisir malsain, il allait l'observer souffrir de cette situation et quand ils seraient bien à point il allait le détruire pour mieux la dominer ensuite.

Bientôt…


	2. Chapitre Un

Déjà deux semaines, comme le temps passe vite! Je vous mets enfin le premier chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Donc comme annoncé dans le prologue : il est en deux partie. Je l'ai recorrigé mais il doit sûrement rester encore quelques erreurs. C'est dur de les voir quand on connais son texte...

Bref voilà, j'espère que vous ne serrez pas déçu. Je vais essayer de prendre un rythme normal comme pour Fidélité, un chapitre toutes les semaines ca vous convient? De toute façon vous avez pas vraiment le choix, mais je ne risque pas d'être en retard vu que j'ai déjà les 9 premiers chapitre d'écrit. Voilà, j'ai tout dit. Si vous avez quoi que ce soit comme question, n'hésitez pas j'y répondrais.

Chapitre Un

8 Janvier CE 81

« Léonore ! On est arrivé ma puce. »

Il se redressa sur son siège et reporta son attention sur l'écran en face de lui. Elles étaient rentrées et comme d'ordinaire le monstre qui lui servait de fille était plongé dans sa lecture. Pfff. Elle pouvait se cultiver autant qu'elle le voulait, elle resterait aussi bête que son idiot de père…

De toute façon les coordinateurs étaient tous des abrutis. Ils avaient beau avoir des capacités intellectuelles plus poussées qu'eux, ils ne savaient pas rester à leur place. Ils n'avaient rien à faire parmi eux ! Ils n'étaient que des erreurs de la nature, des monstres qu'on ne pouvait même pas qualifiés d'êtres humains ! Non vraiment, ils ne méritaient aucune considération ; ils n'étaient rien de plus que des expériences ratées qu'ils avaient inventées eux, les humains, les vrais.

Sa rage refit brusquement surface. Ce qu'il pouvait les haïr tous autant qu'ils étaient. Dire qu'ils osaient venir polluer leur planète, leur prendre leur travail, engrosser leurs femmes et leur voler leur vie !

Il émit un grognement de fureur. Il était hors de lui. Penser à ce crétin, ce bâtard, le mettait dans tous ses états. Il l'avait dépouillé de tout alors qu'il n'était qu'un moins que rien ! Il aurait mieux de le faire disparaître tant qu'il en avait eu l'occasion. Mais maintenant c'était trop tard, il n'était plus personne. Il n'était qu'un vaurien, comme lui avant qu'il ne lui enlève sa vie de rêve.

Fini la belle vie de coureur de jupons, les soirées chics où il était convié, le manoir où il se faisait servir comme un roi. A présent il habitait dans le quartier le plus pauvre de la capitale et partageait son taudis avec son dernier camarade de cellule, un petit génie de l'espionnage qu'il avait réussi à rallier à sa cause.

A sa sortie de prison, il avait dû se débrouiller seul. Sa mère l'avait complètement oublié, elle ne lui avait même pas rendu une seule fois visite. Ses amis lui avaient aussi tous tourné le dos et il vivait comme un misérable depuis sa libération. Il avait dû repartir de rien puisqu'il s'était servi de tout ce qui lui restait sur son compte pour payer la moitié de l'appartement, et ce n'était pas grand-chose. Ce qu'il avait regretté d'avoir été si dépensier dans sa jeunesse…

Seulement quand on était un ancien taulard à la recherche d'un job, les regrets n'étaient pas d'une grande aide. Il avait donc appris à survivre avec la paye minable que son patron voulait bien lui donner. Il s'était contenté de manger des conserves ignobles et de porter d'horribles vêtements.

Il était méconnaissable et ce n'était pas si désavantageux que ça. Il ne subissait pas la déchéance totale et se fondait dans la masse de vauriens comme lui. Il n'attirait pas l'attention sur lui et le mieux dans tout ça c'était qu'il pourrait les espionner facilement sans se faire repérer.

C'était un mal pour un bien, en quelque sorte. Car au moins, il pourrait se venger jusqu'au bout : dans l'état dans lequel il était, il ne risquait pas de se faire repérer par un de ses anciens amis -s'il pouvait encore les considérer comme tels.

Oui il avait absolument besoin de son anonymat pour mener son plan à bien. Il fallait juste qu'il soit patient. Bientôt, il se serait lavé de cet affront.

Un sourire machiavélique fendit son visage et il reprit son ancienne activité. Il était à trois rues de leur manoir et il avait l'impression d'être plongé au cœur de leur vie. Son partenaire avait en effet mis en place un moyen de surveillance très élaboré et surtout très discret : il avait conçu un oiseau mécanique très sophistiqué qu'on pouvait facilement méprendre pour un vrai.

Ce petit robot avait des yeux très perçants qui, grâce à un système très ingénieux et très complexe auquel il n'avait strictement rien compris, lui transmettaient toutes les images qu'il percevait sur son écran. Il n'avait donc même pas besoin de sortir de sa camionnette pour pouvoir les espionner de vraiment très très prés.

En plus, il lui retransmettait même le son ! Ce qui faisait qu'il entendait chacune de leurs paroles dés qu'ils étaient dans leur jardin. Et puis comme ils laissaient souvent quelques fenêtres ouvertes, il parvenait même à entendre ce qu'ils se disaient lorsqu'ils étaient à l'intérieur.

Bien sûr quand tout était fermé, il devait se contenter des images sans le son mais c'était déjà tellement orgasmique d'entrer dans leur vie intime sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte qu'il ne pouvait pas trop en vouloir à ce petit bijou de la technologie ! C'était un peu frustrant certes mais cela lui éviterait de supporter trop souvent sa voix de crécelle et les petits mots doux qu'ils pouvaient bien se dire. Ce qu'ils pouvaient être pathétiques quand ils faisaient ça !

Sa fille sortit de la voiture et elle la referma après avoir pris son cartable dans le coffre. Ses talons claquèrent sur le béton de leur allée et il les regarda s'éloigner, partagé entre le dégoût et le désir.

Dés qu'il posait son regard sur elle une brûlante envie lui dévorait les entrailles, c'était plus fort que lui ! Même après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la désirer : elle était devenue si belle, si séduisante, si femme.

Aujourd'hui, encore plus que les autres jours, elle était d'une élégance à en faire pâlir la plus belle de toutes ces anciennes conquêtes. Elle portait un tailleur qui la rendait éblouissante : la finesse de sa taille et sa petite poitrine étaient mises en valeur par son corsage cintré, la courbe de ses hanches était suivie à la perfection par sa jupe droite, ses mollets étaient nus et le faisaient rêver de la sensation que sa peau, qu'il supposait douce, sous ses mains lui apporterait.

Il avait envie d'elle non seulement parce qu'elle était ravissante, mais aussi et surtout parce qu'elle n'avait jamais été sienne. Elle lui avait toujours résisté et il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lui effleurer ne serait-ce plus que le dos de ses mains. Elle l'avait fuit comme la peste !

Quelques années auparavant, elle avait bien faillit devenir sa femme. Mais il avait à peine eu le temps de savourer sa victoire, que déjà il avait perdu toute emprise sur elle. Son frère l'avait enlevée avant que le prêtre les ait unis…

Mettant de côté son désir grandissant, il la détailla. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs qu'avant et encadraient son visage aux traits toujours aussi fins et délicats. Sa peau était légèrement plus bronzée que dans ses souvenirs et révélait encore plus ses magnifiques yeux ambre.

Elle avait changé. Pour lui, bien sûr... Pour cet être qui ne méritait même pas de la toucher. Elle était trop pure, trop parfaite, trop exquise pour lui. Le problème était qu'ils s'étaient aimés et qu'ils s'aimaient toujours. Et ça, il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher, il le savait. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Non, le pire c'était qu'il avait crû qu'elle se lasserait de lui et qu'il l'avait laissée faire…

Dire que pendant presque deux ans, ils avaient été illégitimement ensemble et que personne n'avait jamais rien remarqué. Personne à part lui, que plus aucun émir ne croyait ! Ils avaient vraiment bien réussi à cacher leur jeu tous les deux !

Impuissant, il les avait vu se rapprocher toujours plus et puis l'impensable était arrivé : elle s'était donnée à lui et il avait fait naître en elle ce petit être. Maintenant, elle le dégoûtait. Parce qu'elle n'était plus aussi vierge qu'avant.

Mais bon, tant pis si elle n'avait pas été sienne avant qu'il ne la souille, cela ne l'empêchait pas de la désirer quand même. Elle n'avait en rien perdu de sa beauté. Il devait même avouer qu'il l'avait rendue encore plus radieuse.

La jeune fille garçon manqué qu'il avait connu des années auparavant était devenue une vraie femme qui soignait son apparence et était digne de son rang. Son attitude rebelle avait disparu et elle resplendissait par sa prestance et son charisme. Son amour pour ce monstre, et peut-être aussi sa maternité, l'avait transformée en une véritable femme d'état, respectée et admirée par tous.

S'il mettait de côté le fait qu'elle vivait avec ce moins que rien, elle était à ses yeux l'épouse idéale : une femme influente, élégante et raffinée, une mère aimante et dévouée. Malheureusement, elle était mariée à ce bâtard et elle le dégoutait. Mais en même temps, il d'admirait. C'était vraiment très paradoxal…

Il fit voler le petit oiseau jusqu'à la fenêtre de leur salon, pour pouvoir mieux les observer. Elle retirait sa veste tout en discutant avec sa fille. De ce qu'il comprenait de leur conversation, elles rentraient d'une de ces stupides réunions parents-professeur où elle avait appris que Léonore -quel horrible prénom !- était très distraite en cours.

Sa mère était en colère et la réprimandait. Elle n'aimait pas du tout qu'elle se comporte comme ça. La petite fille la laissa la gronder et attendit qu'elle ait fini de la menacer d'avoir une sérieuse discussion avec son père pour lui expliquer :

« Je m'ennuie Maman…C'est tellement simple ce qu'on fait à l'école… »

La jeune femme soupira puis se baissa à sa hauteur et posa ses mains sur ses frêles épaules.

« Léonore, ma puce, tu aurais dû nous le dire plus tôt.

- T'es pas fâchée alors ?

- Mais non ma chérie. »

Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de sa fille et lui sourit.

« Tu fais tes devoirs pendant que je termine de préparer ma réunion ? Lui proposa-t-elle.

- Tu restes avec moi, hein ?

- Oui je reste avec toi.

-Génial ! »

Elle partit en courant vers son cartable et un gros plan d'elle apparut sur son écran. Ce qu'elle pouvait ressembler à sa mère : les même cheveux fins et blonds, la même démarche, la même façon de parler. Elle avait déjà tout l'air d'une petite princesse.

Elle se retourna vers lui et il laissa échapper un cri d'horreur. Elle avait ses yeux ! Ce même regard émeraude profond qui perçait en vous comme si vous étiez aussi transparent que du verre. Elle avait aussi pris ses traits efféminés et la blancheur de sa peau. Mon dieu ce qu'elle pouvait aussi lui ressembler ! Il n'y avait vraiment aucun doute, c'était bien la fille de ce vaurien.

Finalement, elle était très laide. Aussi laide que son père tiens !

Elle libéra son champ de vision et il put de nouveau la détailler tranquillement. Sa fille s'installa à côté d'elle, sortit sa trousse, ouvrit ses cahiers et commença à écrire lentement. Elle, elle travaillait aussi : elle lisait des dossiers, sûrement des rapports. Elle était très concentrée, comme avant.

Pour tout ce qui concernait son poste, elle n'avait pas du tout changée Elle était toujours aussi sérieuse et appliquée dans ce qu'elle faisait. Une Représentante concernée par l'avenir de son pays et le bonheur de son peuple. Qu'ils avaient de la chance eux, qu'elle se préoccupe autant d'eux. Elle leur offrait une part de son attention alors que lui n'avait jamais réussi à la capter. Elle n'avait dieu que pour lui, pour cet _Alex_ ou plutôt _Athrun _car tel était son vrai prénom – tout aussi moche que celui de sa fille.

Après un certain temps, peut-être une dizaine de minutes, il finit par se lasser de les observer et se replongea dans sa lecture, un journal datant de la veille. L'article qu'il lisait parlait de l'élection très prochaine du nouveau Président des Plants. Sa belle-sœur avait en effet de refuser de faire un second mandat et avait pour projet de retourner très prochainement à ORB avec son mari Kira Yamato, son frère jumeau.

Il tourna rapidement la page. Penser à lui aussi le mettait hors de lui. Dire qu'elle partageait de très forts liens de parentés avec cet arriéré ! Peut-être même qu'elle avait aussi des gènes de coordinateurs -ce qui expliquerait alors ses goûts douteux en matière d'hommes.

Non, non, c'était impossible. Elle était trop parfaite pour faire partie de cette race de dégénérés. Il arracha la page précédente, la chiffonna en boule et la jeta rageusement dans la poubelle. Il ne supportait de le voir, de savoir qu'elle pouvait être des leurs.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son écran : elles travaillaient toujours, puis se replongea dans son journal.

Une heure passa et une seconde voiture se gara dans l'allée.

« C'est Papa ! Papa est rentré ! S'écria la petite fille. »

Il releva la tête et vit un grand sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de la mère. Elle ferma son dossier, repoussa la chaise lentement et se leva avec grâce. Il la suivit des yeux et lorsqu'elle disparut de son écran, il déplaça le petit oiseau. Il le fit maladroitement voler vers l'allée et se poser sur l'un des platanes à proximité, et reprit l'une de ses activités favorites depuis sa sortie de prison : l'espionnage.

Un homme sortit de la voiture et sa rage remonta d'un seul coup. Il n'avait pas changé : toujours aussi maigre, aussi efféminé. Il avait toujours ces cheveux bleu-nuit mi-longs avec cette horrible frange. Il avait toujours ces yeux émeraude vifs et pétillants de bonheur. Il était peut-être plus grand. Oui il avait grandit mais n'avait pas grossit.

La rage monta encore d'un cran. Il se tenait là où lui devrait se tenir. Cela devrait être lui que Sa fille et Sa femme venaient accueillir après une longue journée de travail. Cela devrait être lui le mari de Cagalli Yula Athha. Il devrait être à sa place ! Ce bâtard lui avait pris Sa vie !

Là, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : lui reprendre tout ce qu'il lui avait volé. Il avait envie de le faire souffrir, de lui arracher ce bonheur qu'il ne méritait pas. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui ? Qu'avait-il de plus que lui ? Il n'était même pas beau, il n'était même pas fort, il n'aimait même pas riche. En plus, il était un de ces sales coordinateurs ! Comment faisait-elle pour vivre avec un monstre pareil ? Comment faisait-elle pour l'aimer ?

Il le regarda avec dégoût, avec haine et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il était mince, trop mince. Il avait l'air fragile. Il lui donnait exactement la même impression que la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Un gringalet que le moindre coup de vent pouvait faire décoller du sol. Qu'il allait être facile de le briser !

Il reporta son attention sur la petite réunion de famille avec une agréable sensation de puissance. Il les espionnait et même lui, un coordinateur pourtant réputé pour sa supériorité, ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Oui, celui qui les dominaient en ce moment c'était lui et plus le contraire.

La fillette courut vers son père en braillant :

« Papa ! »

Ce dernier la réceptionna sans aucun mal et la fit tourner dans les airs en lui souriant. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas aussi faible qu'il ne le laissait paraître…mais il n'était plus de taille contre lui. Il avait gagné en musculature en prison alors que lui était toujours aussi mince qu'avant.

Il s'arrêta et elle l'embrassa sur la joue puis s'accrocha à son cou. Sa femme apparut à son tour et ils s'échangèrent un regard complice. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

Il détourna la tête à cette scène. C'était toujours aussi insupportable de les voir se toucher, de le laisser la souiller un peu plus. Il avait envie de hurler, de sortir de sa camionnette là tout de suite et de les séparer. C'était tellement dégoûtant !

Il éteignit son écran. Il ne voulait pas les voir plus longtemps. C'était encore trop difficile, il n'arrivait pas à contenir sa rage, sa haine et risquait de briser son écran.

(POV Cagalli)

Je courais dans les couloirs du parlement. Cette foutue réunion avait encore duré plus longtemps que je ne l'avais prévu et j'allais être retard à celle de l'école de Léonore. Elle même aurait certainement déjà commencé lorsque j'arriverais…

La seule fois où j'avais besoin de partir à l'heure, les émirs et les hauts gradés de l'armée avaient mis trois heures pour tomber d'accord. C'était à croire qu'ils le faisaient exprès ! D'habitude, nous finissions toujours en avance, et là, j'avais dû partir avant même la fin. J'avais tout juste le temps de déposer mes dossiers dans mon bureau avant de repartir !

Des jours comme aujourd'hui, je détestais vraiment d'être la dirigeante d'un pays. J'avais une vie de folie et je me demandais comment j'arrivais à concilier ma vie de famille et mon travail. Il était quand même seize heures trente et je n'avais même pas encore déjeuné ! Car, oui bien-sûr, nous avions débordé sur notre heure de repas, qui déjà en temps normal était très tardive...

Résultat des courses, je me retrouvais à courir en talons dans les couloirs bondés du parlement ! En sens inverse de la foule, forcément. C'était d'un pratique… Je manquais à chaque foulée de me tordre les chevilles ou de casser mes talons, qui n'étaient heureusement pas trop fins.

« Représentante ! M'interpella quelqu'un. »

Je me tournai en direction de la voix. Ma secrétaire venait de sortir de et agitait le dossier que je lui avais demandé de me photocopier.

« Demain Hikari ! Je vais être en retard !

- Je vous le pose sur votre bureau. Bonne journée Cagalli-sama !

- Merci ! A vous aussi ! »

Et je me remis à courir en évitant de renverser quelqu'un sur mon passage. J'atteignis péniblement l'ascenseur et appuyai sur le bouton d'appel. Comme il n'arrivait pas, j'appuyai une seconde fois puis relevai la tête vers l'indicateur d'étage. Cinquième. Il n'était pas prêt d'arrivé… Tant pis, les escaliers étaient juste à côté.

Je poussai la porte menant vers eux et les dévala trois par trois. Il y avait des jours comme ça où rien ne se passait comme on l'avait prévu ! En arrivant en bas, je rentrai dans quelqu'un de beaucoup plus grand et imposant que moi qui me fit perdre l'équilibre.

Des mains puissantes me rattrapèrent et une voix que je connaissais bien s'exclama :

« Toujours aussi tête en l'air, toi !

- Pardon Ledonir, je ne regardais pas devant moi.

- Tu m'as l'air bien pressée dis-donc ! Un rendez-vous ? »

Un petit rire s'échappa de mes lèvres. Ledonir et son sens de l'humour légendaire !

« Non. Simplement la deuxième rencontre parents-professeur de Léonore.

- Athrun ne vient pas avec toi ?! S'étonna-t-il. Je ne l'ai pas vu dehors...

- Non, il ne pouvait, ni ne voulait reporter ses cours. C'est bientôt les partiels !

- Ah, je vois. C'est rare de nos jours un professeur aussi consciencieux que lui.

- Oui, » acquiesçai-je en jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre.

Houlà 16h45. Il fallait que je me dépêche.

« Bon il faut vraiment que je file ! Léonore va s'inquiéter, je suis déjà en retard.

- Je ne te retiens pas plus alors. »

Il m'ouvrit la porte et je m'excusai d'être aussi impolie avec lui.

« Ce n'est pas grave, m'assura-t-il. »

Je repris ma course folle après l'avoir salué d'un hochement de tête et fouillai dans mon sac à la recherche de mes clés de voiture.

« Je passerais vous voir dans le courant de la semaine prochaine ! M'annonça-t-il alors que je montais à l'intérieur.

- Vous êtes toujours les bienvenus ! Répliquai-je»

Et je démarrai le moteur pour filer jusqu'à l'école primaire de ma fille.

Je fus malheureusement poursuivie par la malchance et me retrouvai coincée dans les embouteillages. Non vraiment rien n'allait aujourd'hui !

Lorsque j'arrivai enfin à l'école, la seule place du parking qui restait se trouvait tout au fond et je dus le remonter complètement.

Je courus dans la cour de récréation et les claquements de mes talons se répercutèrent dans le préau. Une petite fille sortit d'une des salles de classe et se précipita vers moi en s'écriant :

« Maman ! »

Léonore. Je m'accroupis pour la réceptionner et elle se jeta à mon cou en pleurant. Voilà qu'à cause de tous ces imprévus, ma petite fille avait eu peur que je ne vienne pas la chercher. Je la serrai contre moi en lui frottant le dos.

« Désolée, ma puce.

- J'ai crû que tu avais oublié…, m'expliqua-t-elle »

Elle éclata en sanglot à cette idée et je l'enlaçai tendrement. J'avais oublié à quel point, elle pouvait être émotive. Maudite réunion !

« Voyons Léonore, il ne faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils…Jamais je n'oublierais les réunions de ma petite fille adorée, tu m'entends : jamais ! »

Elle se détacha de moi et je séchai ses larmes en lui souriant. Elle me rendit un petit sourire timide et je passai sa main dans ses cheveux. Ce qu'elle pouvait lui ressembler quand elle souriait comme ça.

« On y va ? »

Elle hocha la tête et je me redressai en prenant sa main dans la mienne. Nous progressâmes lentement dans la cour : elle me raconta ce qu'elle avait fait aujourd'hui et je l'écoutai attentivement, ravie de voir qu'elle se plaisait toujours autant ici. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée au CP, cette année, notre plus grande crainte avait été de devoir la changer d'école. Athrun et moi avions peur que le fait qu'elle soit notre fille la pénalise. Tout ce que nous voulions c'était qu'elle soit traitée comme toutes les autres petites filles de son âge et que nos identités n'influent pas sur la façon dans les autres la voyait.

Mais a priori, nous nous faisions trop de soucis. Tout avait l'air de bien se passer : ses camarades étaient très gentils avec elle et sa maîtresse ne la traitait pas différemment. En plus, elle adorait aller à l'école.

« Si tu avais pas oublié, pourquoi t'étais en retard Maman ?

- Parce rien n'a marché comme je le voulais aujourd'hui ! Ma réunion s'est finie en retard, Hikari m'a un peu retenue, et Ledonir encore plus. Après je me suis retrouvée dans les bouchons, et la seule place de parking que j'ai trouvé était tout au bout au bout.

- Ils sont pas gentils ! A cause d'eux, j'ai eu peur moi…

- Je suis désolée, ma puce. J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu. »

Elle se serra contre moi et je lui promis :

« La prochaine fois, je pendrais ma journée. Comme ça, je serais sûre de ne pas être en retard.

- C'est pas de ta faute Maman. Et puis, tu es là maintenant !

- Oui, je suis là. »

Elle se colla un peu plus contre moi et je passais mon bras derrière son dos.

« Je serais toujours là pour toi, ma puce, murmurai-je tout bas. »

Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes puis me demanda, inquiète :

« Et Ryū, il est où Maman ? »

Elle ne m'avait pas entendue... C'était sans importance après tout. Elle ne pouvait pas encore comprendre les sous-entendus que je faisais en lui promettant cela.

« Il est encore en cours, ma chérie, lui rapellai-je. Tu sais bien, on est jeudi aujourd'hui et le jeudi il termine plus tard.

- Et Papa ? Il viendra pas ?

- Non, il ne pouvait pas, lui expliquai-je en me tournant vers elle. »

Elle baissa la tête, déçue que son père ne soit pas là. Je la serrai contre moi. Je pouvais comprendre qu'elle soit triste mais Athrun n'avait vraiment pas d'autre choix

« Il aurait beaucoup aimé être là avec toi. Mais il ne pouvait vraiment pas se libérer, ma puce.

- D'accord. Mais la prochaine fois vous serez là tous les deux, hein ?

- Oui, c'est promis Léonore. »

Elle oublia sa déception à cette promesse, que je me jurai mentalement de tout faire pour la respecter, et se remit à sourire.

Elle me guida jusqu'à sa salle de classe et je la suivis en faisant attention pour deux : comme elle avançait en me parlant, elle ne regardait pas vraiment devant elle et je vérifiais donc qu'elle ne se cogne dans rien.

Lorsque nous entrâmes dans la pièce, je sentis quelques regards surpris se poser sur nous. Je relevai la tête et observai les personnes présentes. Parmi elles, je reconnus quelques parents avec qui nous avions discuté lors de la première réunion mais il y avait aussi de nouveaux. Des mères et des pères qui n'étaient pas venus la dernière fois et qui s'étonnait de me voir ici. Je leur souris et ils hochèrent la tête en retour avant de retourner à leur discussion.

Je me penchai vers Léonore et lui proposai :

« Pourquoi tu n'irais pas jouer avec tes copains pendant que je discute un peu ?

- D'accord ! »

Elle partit en courant rejoindre ses camarades de classe et j'allais à la rencontre des parents que je connaissais déjà. Ils me saluèrent chaleureusement et me demandèrent des nouvelles d'Athrun. Je leur expliquai la raison de son absence et nous commencèrent à parler de l'école, des enfants, du travail,…

La salle se vida lentement et nous continuâmes à discuter en attendant que la jeune femme qui s'occupe de nos enfants vienne nous parler ou, pour ceux avec qui elle l'avait déjà fait, que leurs petits monstres leur demandent de rentrer à la maison.

La mère d'une bonne amie à Léonore m'invita à venir un jour prendre l'apéritif chez eux et j'acceptai. Nous n'avions pas souvent l'occasion de sortir et c'était une façon comme une autre de faire plus ample connaissance.

Un autre me proposa de garder ma fille lorsque qu'ils nous étaient impossible de nous libérer. Son gentille offre me toucha droit au cœur et je m'apprêtai à la remercier lorsque quelqu'un m'appela.

« Madame Zala ? »

Je me retournai : la maitresse. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour m'appeler ainsi. Bien sûr, j'avais pris le nom d'Athrun, et j'en étais d'ailleurs très fière, mais j'avais plutôt l'habitude qu'on m'appelle Madame Athha-Zala ou Représentante.

« Oui ?

- Pourrais-je vous parler quelques instants ?

- Bien-sûr. Je vous attendais. »

Elle m'invita à sortir dans la cour et je la suivis, inquiète. Elle avait l'air gênée.

« Je ne sais pas comment vous le dire. Je ne voudrais pas créer de problèmes.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, allez-y.

- Peut-être que je me trompe, mais j'ai l'impression que votre fille s'ennuie en cours.

- S'ennuyer ? C'est-à-dire ?

- Elle est très distraite, je dirais même qu'elle a la tête dans les nuages. »

Ses révélations me surprirent. Léonore qui n'écoutait pas en cours ?

« Je ne comprends pas…, lui avouai-je. Quand elle nous parle de ses journées, elle a l'air d'être contente d'aller à l'école

- Rassurez-vous. Elle écoute, elle travaille. Elle a d'ailleurs d'excellents résultats mais dés que j'explique quelque chose d'une autre façon, elle n'est plus là.

- Je comprends. Je vais en parler avec elle et son père.

- Encore une fois, je me trompe peut-être. Je ne voudrais surtout pas que vous la punissiez par ma faute.

- Ne vous en faites pas, la rassurai-je d'un sourire.

- Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée Madame Zala.

- A vous aussi. »

Elle partit et je restai quelques minutes abasourdie dans la cour. Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir des problèmes avec Léonore alors qu'elle venait à peine de rentrer en primaire…

« Tout va bien Maman ? Me demanda une petite voix.

- Oui. Va chercher tes affaires ma puce, on va rentrer.

- D'accord ! »

Elle retourna à l'intérieur de la classe, prit son cartable pendant que je saluai les parents de ses copines d'un petit signe de la main, puis nous repartîmes vers la voiture. Elle s'installa à l'arrière, derrière mon siège, et je vérifiai qu'elle s'était bien attachée. Je lui pris son cartable, duquel elle avait sortit le livre qu'elle avait entamé la veille, et le mis dans le coffre.

Je m'installai à mon tour et la regardai dans le rétroviseur en tournant la clé. Elle était déjà plongée dans sa lecture…Je démarrai et conduisis jusqu'au manoir en me demandant ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver. Elle qui avait tant soif de connaissance n'écoutait pas en cours ! C'était très surprenant de sa part…

Elle voulait toujours en savoir plus et demandait souvent à son père de lui expliquer plein de choses. Elle pouvait même l'écouter des heures sans se désintéresser de la conversation alors pourquoi ne faisait-elle pas pareil en classe ?! Je ne comprenais vraiment pas.

En plus, elle ne rechignait pas pour aller à l'école, elle faisait ses devoirs sans que nous ayons besoin de vérifier. C'était très étrange. Et la voir là, en train de dévorer un livre, ne m'aidait pas du tout. C'était vraiment incompréhensible.

J'avais été tellement heureuse qu'elle ne nous fasse pas des comédies pour aller en classe. Et puis qu'elle soit si sérieuse et travailleuse m'avait réjouie. Au moins, elle n'allait pas être comme moi à son âge : turbulente et incapable de tenir en place plus de cinq minutes. Myrna était obligée de me poursuivre dans toute la maison avant que j'accepte de faire mes devoirs.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais je ne savais pas quoi. Je ne comprenais pas comment elle pouvait être si inattentive en cours alors qu'elle était capable de rester concentrée des heures sur un livre que je n'avais lu que vers dix ans. Il fallait que je parle avec elle et Athrun. Peut-être que finalement, nous nous étions trompés et qu'elle était douée comme lui.

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison se fit dans le silence le plus complet : Léonore comme à son habitude ne décrocha pas les yeux de son livre une seconde. Elle ne remarqua même pas que nous étions arrivées et j'en profitai pour l'observer quelques minutes. Elle avait exactement le même air que lui lorsqu'il lisait un de ces articles de science auxquels je ne comprenais pas grand-chose.

« Léonore ! On est arrivé ma puce, l'informai-je. »

Elle releva la tête, jeta un coup d'œil dehors, referma son livre et se détacha. Je fis de même et pris son cartable dans le coffre pendant qu'elle sortait de la voiture. Elle me tendit sa main, que j'acceptai, et je fermai la voiture à clé avant de me diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

Myrna vint à notre rencontre et nous souhaita la bienvenue. Elle m'informa que Ryū avait appelé pour nous dire qu'il serait un peu en retard : il aidait une de ses camarades pour une rédaction.

Elle demanda ensuite à Léonore si elle voulait quelque chose à goûter et j'en profitai pour partir furtivement et m'isoler un peu dans le salon. J'avais besoin de réfléchir à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire : en parler à Athrun d'abord ou essayer de la comprendre avant de lui rajouter des soucis supplémentaires. Il était déjà suffisamment à cran avec l'approche des partiels de ses élèves…

Je posai mon sac sur le canapé, puis m'avançai vers la fenêtre et admirai le jardin, toujours pensive. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je n'avais pas envie d'alarmer Athrun pour rien et pourtant je savais, au vu de ce que sa maîtresse m'avait appris, que c'était important. Si elle s'ennuyait à l'école nous devions faire rapidement quelque chose. Mais si c'était simplement parce qu'elle ne s'y plaisait pas alors, je devrais la réprimander et Dieu sait que je n'en avais pas envie. Elle était tellement adorable…

« Pourquoi tu es inquiète Maman ? »

Je me retournai vers Léonore, qui venait de me rejoindre dans le salon. Elle commençait à reconnaître quand quelque chose n'allait pas, que ce soit dans mon comportement ou dans celui de son père.

« Je ne suis pas inquiète Léonore. Juste contrariée.

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Non, lui mentis-je. »

Je quittai la fenêtre et m'avançai vers elle en retirant ma veste.

« Alors pourquoi tu es contrariée ? »

Elle n'allait pas abandonner avant d'avoir sa réponse. Puisqu'elle voulait savoir, autant en profiter pour lui demander de m'expliquer son attitude en classe. Je déposai ma veste sur le dossier du canapé.

« Ta maîtresse m'a dit que tu étais distraite en cours et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Tu nous dis toujours que tu es contente d'aller à l'école mais si ca ne t'intéresse pas et que tu n'écoutes pas, pourquoi nous mens tu ? Quelque chose ne va pas avec tes copines ? Tu ne te plais pas dans cette école ? Tentai-je de savoir. Ton père et moi voulons juste que tu sois heureuse alors si tu as des problèmes tu peux nous en parler… »

Elle ne me répondit pas et j'enchainai :

« Et puis, si tu n'es pas attentive en cours, ca te jouera des tours plus tard : les professeurs n'apprécient pas que leurs élèves n'écoutent pas leur cours. Tu veux qu'ils te jugent à cause de ça et que tu ne puisses plus faire ce que tu voudras plus tard ? »

Toujours aucune réponse. J'avais l'impression qu'elle se fichait totalement de ce que je lui disais. Je me mis en colère.

« Je n'aime pas quand tu mens Léonore, tu le sais bien. Je n'ai pas apprécié d'entendre de la bouche de ta maîtresse, que ma petite fille avait toujours la tête dans les nuages ! Je suis en colère Léonore ! Et si Papa apprend ça, il le sera encore plus que moi. Tu as bien vu comment il s'est fâché quand il apprit que Ryū ne suivait pas en cours de maths ? Tu veux qu'il se fâche aussi comme ça contre toi ?! La menaçai-je. »

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux puis baissa la tête, comme si elle avait commis une grosse bêtise. Et voilà je m'étais encore emportée ! C'était fou comme je n'arrivais pas à garder mon calme dés qu'il s'agissait de son futur. Je voulais tellement qu'elle ait le métier qu'elle voudrait plus tard…

Seulement elle n'avait que six ans, ce n'était pas anormal à son âge d'être distraite. Elle sortait tout juste de la maternelle, et la primaire avait été un grand changement. Il n'y avait presque plus d'heures de jeux. Je m'inquiétais sûrement pour un rien et la grondais alors qu'elle ne le méritait sans doute pas.

« Je m'ennuie Maman…, m'expliqua-t-elle de sa petite voix triste. C'est tellement simple ce qu'on fait à l'école… »

Je soupirai. Je m'étais inquiétée pour un rien. Elle était juste comme son père : douée, et s'ennuyait parce qu'elle comprenait beaucoup plus rapidement que les autres. Je me baissai vers elle et posai mes mains sur ses épaules.

« Léonore, ma puce, tu aurais dû nous le dire plus tôt. »

Elle releva la tête et m'interrogea du regard.

« T'es pas fâchée alors ?

- Mais non ma chérie, la rassurai-je. »

Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux en souriant. Elle avait toujours peur que son père ou moi soyons fâchée contre elle. Elle avait pris ça de moi, j'étais pareille à son âge avec mon père. Je croyais toujours qu'il était en colère contre moi, même si des fois il avait de très bonnes raisons de l'être vu à quel point je pouvais être turbulente et casse-cou.

Une idée me traversa l'esprit et je lui proposai :

« Tu fais tes devoirs pendant que je termine de préparer ma réunion ? »

Il ne me restait pas grand-chose à faire et c'était plus agréable, et pour elle et pour moi, de travailler à côté d'elle plutôt que de m'isoler très tard le soir dans mon bureau comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire.

« Tu restes avec moi, hein ?

- Oui je reste avec toi, lui assurais-je

-Génial ! »

Un grand sourire éclaira son visage et elle courut vers son cartable pour y prendre ses affaires. Je fouillai dans mon sac et en sortit les deux dossiers à l'ordre du jour de la réunion hebdomadaire de demain. Je pris place autour de la table, en face de la fenêtre, et Léonore s'installa à mes côtés. Je la regardai se préparer à travailler, amusée : elle était aussi organisée que son père. Sa trousse avait sa place, ses cahiers étaient parfaitement tenus, chaque couleurs signifiait quelque chose.

Elle ouvrit l'un de ses cahiers et se mit à écrire avec application. Je la quittai des yeux et reportai mon attention sur mes dossiers. J'avais environ une heure pour terminer ça avant qu'Athrun rentre avec une petite surprise pour Léonore. Alors autant profiter de ce temps pour ne pas à avoir à reprendre ça plus tard dans la soirée.

* * *

J'entendis une voiture se garer dans la cour, Athrun, et Léonore s'exclama en lâchant son stylo :

« C'est Papa ! Papa est rentré ! »

Elle quitta rapidement sa place et se mit à courir dans le salon en direction de la porte d'entrée. Elle avait vraiment hâte de le voir ! Comme tous les jours d'ailleurs. Oui c'était un vrai petit ange.

Je refermai mon dossier, et décidai mentalement que j'en avais terminé pour aujourd'hui. Hors de question de m'y remettre. Nous allions de toute façon passer une bonne soirée tous les quatre et je ne voulais absolument pas gâcher ces moments que j'adorais tant.

Je fis reculer ma chaise en souriant. Moi aussi j'avais hâte de le voir. Nous nous étions juste croisé ce matin, vu qu'il avait commencé bien plus tôt que moi. Je sortis de la pièce et arrivai juste à temps dans l'allée pour voir notre fille se précipiter dans les bras de son père. Il la souleva du sol lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur et la fit tourner dans les airs en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, elle déposa un rapide bisou sur sa joue pour lui dire bonjour et s'accrocha à son cou comme un koala. Il la serra contre lui et je m'approchai d'eux en échangeant un regard complice avec Athrun.

Lorsque je les eus rejoins, Léonore se détacha un peu de lui et j'en profitais pour déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de mon époux. Notre fille sourit à cette scène et nous embrassa tous les deux sur la joue au moment où je m'écartais.

Athrun esquissa un autre sourire et je ne pus me retenir de faire de même. C'était tellement agréable d'être une famille comme les autres, d'oublier de temps en temps que j'étais la Représentante et de redevenir durant ces moments-là juste une mère et une épouse.

Son père la reposa au sol et demanda :

« Léonore, ferme les yeux s'il te plais.

- Pourquoi Papa ?

- Juste ferme les yeux. Tu verras. »

Elle s'exécuta et Athrun se dirigea vers sa voiture. Je vis Léonore ouvrir un œil pendant qu'il avait le dos tourner et mis mes mains devant ses yeux. La coquine voulait essayer de découvrir avant l'heure la surprise que son père et moi lui avions préparée. Athrun se retourna à ce moment là et leva les yeux au ciel l'air de me dire qu'elle tenait ça de moi. Je le fusillai du regard, outragée par son reproche injustifié, et il m'envoya un baiser pour se faire pardonner.

Puis il profita de la couverture que je lui offrais, pour ouvrir sa portière arrière et prendre un petit chiot, encore à moitié endormi, dans ses bras. Il revint vers nous lentement, s'accroupit en face de Léonore et j'observai l'animal par-dessus son épaule. C'était un labrador, de couleur chocolat. Il, ou elle je ne savais pas encore, ouvrit ses yeux et jappa. Léonore poussa un cri de surprise et je retirai mes paumes de devant ses yeux.

Elle s'avança vers son père et regarda la boule de poil qu'il tenait contre lui. Elle laissa échapper un cri de joie quand sa queue se mit à battre et qu'il jappa de nouveau. Elle approcha sa main de la tête du chiot et celui-ci la lui lécha avec affection. Il l'avait déjà adoptée ! Et Léonore aussi !

Athrun desserra un peu son emprise et l'animal s'avança tout pataud vers ses genoux pour se rapprocher de Léonore qui l'invita à venir s'installer sur les siens. Il ne se fit pas prier et se laissa caresser tout en continuant à la léchouiller. Notre fille se mit à rire et je souris. Sa première réaction était à la hauteur de toutes nos espérances.

« Ohhh, il est trop mignon, s'exclama-t-elle

- Elle, c'est une femelle ma chérie, la reprit-il gentiment.

- Elle a déjà un nom ?

- Non, c'est toi qui le choisis.

- Mmm… »

Elle se mit à réfléchir intensément.

« Eléa ! Elle s'appellera Eléa ! Ca te plaît, Eléa ? » Demanda-t-elle à l'intéressée.

La petit chienne pencha la tête vers la droite et jappa quand elle prononça une seconde fois le prénom qu'elle lui avait choisi.

« On dirait qu'elle l'aime bien !

- Elle a l'air. Et puis, je trouve qu'il lui va bien.

- Je trouve aussi, acquiesçai-je.

- Merci Papa ! Merci Maman ! »

Elle nous fit un grand sourire. Elle était très heureuse. Il fallait dire que ce petit compagnon à quatre pattes, elle l'avait tant attendu.

Au départ j'avais été plutôt réticente à l'idée d'avoir un animal de compagnie. Ce n'était pas que je n'aimais pas les animaux, au contraire, mais je ne voulais pas prendre le risque d'en adopter un et de ne pas lui offrir l'affection dont il aurait besoin. J'avais peur que Léonore elle soit un peu brutale avec lui, qu'elle ne sache pas comment s'en occuper ou pire encore qu'elle le délaisse rapidement.

Mais Athrun avait réussi finalement à me convaincre du contraire et pour l'instant il n'avait pas tort : si elle nous avait fait tout ce petit cinéma pendant deux mois c'était qu'elle le voulait vraiment et qu'elle aillait prendre soin d'elle comme elle nous l'avait promis.

« Et si on allait un peu sur la pelouse pour qu'elle puisse se dégourdir un peu les pattes ? Leur proposai-je.

- Allez-y, je vous rejoins tout de suite. Je vais poser mon sac.

- Encore des copies à corriger ?

- Oui ! Et ce ne sont les dernières… »

Athrun se releva et sortit son sac à dos du coffre. Il le posa sur son épaule et ferma sa voiture. En passant, il ébouriffa sa fille et me vola un baiser. Je le regardai partir et aidai ensuite Léonore à porter Eléa.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes sur l'herbe, elle la posa au sol et notre petite boule de poil se mit à gambader dans le jardin. Elle découvrit une petite partie de son nouveau lieu de résidence avec intérêt avant de revenir vers nous, la queue frétillante. Nous nous assîmes sur le gazon et Léonore se mit à jouer avec elle.

Athrun nous rejoignis quelques minutes plus tard, une tasse de thé dans les mains, et s'installa prés de moi. Il me raconta sa journée et je fis de même. Je ne lui parlai cependant pas de la discussion que j'avais eue avec la maîtresse de Léonore, préférant passer un moment tranquille en famille avant d'aborder ce sujet délicat.

Un bon quart d'heure passa avant qu'un scooter ne se gare dans notre allée. Ryũ, qui revenait du collège. Le moteur fut coupé et j'entendis des bruits de pas dans l'allée. Il se dirigeait vers le manoir, pensant nous y trouver.

« Nous sommes dans le jardin ! Précisai-je à son attention.

- J'arrive ! Me répondit une voix lointaine.»

Il arriva trente secondes plus tard, son casque dans la main droite et son sac à dos sur une épaule.

« Bonsoir Cagalli ! Bonsoir Athrun !

- Ryũ !! S'écria Léonore en se précipitant vers lui.

- Salut p'tite sœur ! »

Il se baissa pour qu'elle lui dise bonjour puis l'embrassa sur le front. Eléa arriva à ce moment là et il s'exclama :

« Ah la voilà ! Notre nouvelle résidente se plait-elle ici ?

- Oui, très !

- Tant mieux alors ! »

Il s'accroupit en face de la chienne et tendit les mains. Apeurée, elle se recula un peu puis timidement, elle se mit à les renifler et Ryũ en profita pour lui caresser la tête doucement. Elle se laissa faire et Léonore vint se mettre à côté de lui :

« Tu lui as déjà trouvé un petit nom ?

- Hum. Eléa !

- Eléa. C'est un joli prénom. »

Il s'assit sur la pelouse et continua de faire connaissance avec Eléa. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle retourna au prés de Léonore qui se remit à jouer avec elle. Il s'allongea sur le ventre et observa sa « petite sœur » tout en nous détaillant sa journée de cours à notre demande.

Une journée ordinaire qui n'avait de marquante que le fait qu'il avait eu deux heures de mathématiques en fin d'après-midi. « La pire des matière avec la physique pour finir une journée » voilà la description qu'il nous en faisait à chaque fois qu'il en parlait.

Contrairement à Athrun, il détestait les sciences et particulièrement les chiffres. Il préférait les lettres et tout ce qui se rapportait à la littérature. Sa matière préférée : l'anglais pour ses rédactions auxquelles il avait toujours d'excellentes. Pas comme à ses contrôles de maths où il arrivait péniblement à avoir la moyenne…

Heureusement qu'Athrun le faisait réviser avant ses interrogations, sinon je n'imaginais même pas les notes catastrophiques qu'il pourrait avoir. Ils y passaient en général leurs dimanches matins et pour Ryũ c'était « une véritable torture ». Mais bon, il était tout de même bien content d'être aidé. Il arrivait enfin à comprendre et ne rechignait plus à faire ses exercices.

Il fallait aussi dire que mon époux lui avait passé un sacré savon quand il avait appris qu'il s'était complètement désintéressé de la matière : il n'écoutait plus en cours et perturbait la classe en bavardant avec ses camarades. Je n'avais jamais vu Athrun autant en colère que ce jour-là. C'était rare qu'il s'énerve, même très très rare, mais qu'il le faisait ce n'était pas à moitié ! Ryũ n'avait pas fait le fier après s'être fait remonter les bretelles et avait accepté sans contester qu'il le fasse travailler régulièrement.

Depuis, il avait fait de gros progrès et mon mari était beaucoup moins sur son dos. Il lui faisait de nouveau confiance et vérifiait simplement de temps en temps qu'il avait fait ces devoirs.

A part ce petit problème qui avait été rapidement résolu, nous n'avions jamais eu d'autres sujets de dispute. Ryũ était un adolescent très gentil, très serviable. Lui et Léonore étaient inséparables. Comme un frère et une sœur à l'exception prés qu'il n'était pas notre fils.

« Et vous, vos journées ? La réunion à l'école s'est bien passée ? Nous interrogea-t-il lorsqu'il eu fini. »

Je lui racontai mes péripéties, Athrun les siennes puis la discussion dévia rapidement. Nous nous mîmes à parler de la future venue de Ledonir, du prochain retour de Kira et de Lacus sur ORB, des règles que nous allions établir pour l'éducation d'Eléa. Une discussion familiale des plus banales que je chérissais tant.

La fin d'après-midi passa très vite et se clôtura par une session photo dans le jardin à l'initiative de Myrna.


	3. Chapitre Deux

Et de deux! Je suis à l'heure en plus!! En espérant qu'il vous plaise!

Chapitre Deux

11 Janvier CE 81

Il croyait rêver : il était à peine sept heures du matin et le monstre était déjà levé ! Pire que ça, il travaillait ! A sept heures, un dimanche !

Il devait forcément rêver là ! Aucune personne censée ne se levait à cette heure-ci le seul jour de la semaine où elle pouvait dormir pour corriger des copies ! Franchement à qui viendrait cette idée saugrenue à part à un fou ! En plus d'être idiot, maintenant il était fou ! Il ne s'était vraiment pas arrangé en vieillissant lui… Il était déjà stupide plus jeune mais alors là c'était le comble ! Il aurait pu se faire entretenir par sa femme, qui était quand même la Représentante, et être père au foyer. Eh bon non, il travaillait ! Et se levait à des heures farfelues, en plus !

Il jura dans sa camionnette, le traita par tous les noms qui lui passaient par la tête puis le maudit. Lui qui avait prévu de dormir un peu ce matin -comme quelqu'un de normal l'aurait fait- se retrouvait à espionner un fou qui allait corriger ses copies pendant des heures !

Il soupira. Il dormait si bien. Et cet abruti l'avait réveillé en descendant les escaliers. En plein milieu d'un rêve fantastique qui plus est ! Qu'il aurait aimé savoir s'il avait réussit à récupérer Sa femme….

Il leva les yeux au plafond. Finalement lui aussi était fou. Il aurait pu ne pas ce soucier de lui et se rendormir tout de suite dans l'espoir de poursuivre son rêve. Il aurait pu …mais ne l'avait pas fait. Au lieu de ça, il s'était installé confortablement dans son siège et continuait ce qu'il faisait depuis plusieurs jours maintenant.

Oui, il était fou. Peut-être même encore plus que lui. Il fallait être complètement malade pour surveiller un autre taré qu'on détestait ! Il était peut-être cinglé mais c'était pour le bien de son plan. Il avait besoin de connaître leurs petites habitudes et leurs horaires respectifs. Il devait les espionner le plus de temps possible s'il voulait découvrir leurs points faibles et leurs secrets – s'ils en avaient, ce qui n'était pas certain.

Il s'enfonça dans le dossier de son fauteuil moelleux et l'observa en se demandant comment il faisait pour travailler alors qu'il venait à peine de se lever. Il était descendu avec son paquet de copies sous le bras et s'était installé sur la table du salon sans même prendre le temps de petit-déjeuner. Il s'était mis directement à travailler sans café, sans thé, sans rien ! Mais comment faisait-il ? Il n'était donc jamais fatigué ?

Il était un coordinateur c'était vrai, il était plus résistant à la fatigue et à la douleur que lui…D'un certain côté, le fait qu'il faisait parti de cette race de monstres leur avait été utile. Il avait pu La protéger beaucoup plus efficacement que les autres : il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de repos, pouvait supporter des blessures que cloueraient au lit des personnes comme lui. Oui il leur avait été très utile, il devait le reconnaître. Mais le seul problème c'était qu'il ne s'était pas simplement contenter de La protéger…

Mais quand même, comment faisait-il ? Lui avait besoin de son café matinal pour être en état toute la journée, alors que ce fou-là n'avait besoin de rien. Il y avait forcément un truc. Il n'était pas un surhomme non plus- surtout qu'il n'était même pas un homme. Il allait à un moment ou l'autre devoir manger un peu ou boire quelque chose pour tenir. Corriger des copies était déjà assez ingrat alors le faire comme ça à peine réveiller, c'était de la folie !

Au final il en revenait toujours au même : il était fou. Y'avait pas à tortiller, il était tout simplement fou, timbré, taré, malade. C'était sûrement un trait de caractère commun à tous les membres de son espèce, la folie.

Il s'enfonça encore plus dans son dossier et fixa l'écran en face de lui. La matinée allait être longue, très longue si le monstre continuait à travailler aussi silencieusement. Leur salon était plongé dans un silence presque religieux que seuls les grincements de sa plume sur ses copies et les froissements des feuilles qu'il tournait et retournait dans tous les sens venaient perturber.

Il était installé sur la grande table en chêne au milieu de la pièce, à droite de la place habituelle de sa femme. Il était légèrement penché sur ses copies et paraissait particulièrement concentré : il ne relevait pratiquement jamais la tête et lisait avec attention la feuille qu'il avait entre les mains. Ses lèvres bougeaient très faiblement et en continu. Il se mit à rire. Voilà qu'il parlait tout seul maintenant !

Il s'arrêta subitement. Quelque chose clochait, il n'entendait pas sa voix de crécelle ; aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge. En fait il ne parlait pas. Mais que faisait-il alors ? Il s'approcha de son écran, plissa les yeux et comprit : il relisait dans sa tête la copie qu'il corrigeait. Une copie de quoi de d'ailleurs? Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il pouvait bien enseigner, ni où…

En réalité il ne connaissait pratiquement rien de lui, juste son nom et celui de ses parents. Ces six derniers mois, il avait été plutôt occupé et en connaître un peu plus sur la personne dont il allait bientôt se débarrasser n'avait pas été l'une de ses principales priorités.

Il avait d'abord fait en sorte de trouver un endroit où dormir, de gagner puis d'économiser un peu de sous et de s'intégrer dans son nouvel environnement. Ensuite il avait préféré goûter un peu à sa liberté avant de se concentrer sur ce plan qui allait sans aucun doute le renvoyer tout droit en prison vu le mal qu'il allait leur faire. Il risquait même d'y passer le restant de ses jours alors autant profiter un maximum de ce court répit avant.

Il avait gagné très peu par rapport à son ancien salaire d'émir, mais suffisamment pour vivre dans l'aisance : grâce à cette maigre rémunération, il avait pu se payer quelques verres de bon vin au pub du coin et s'offrait même depuis quelques mois les services d'une prostituée qu'il voyait régulièrement, tous les soirs pour ainsi dire.

Elle était belle, l'une des plus belles femmes qu'il avait côtoyées dans toute sa vie, mais pas autant qu'Elle, c'était impossible. Physiquement elle Lui ressemblait beaucoup : des traits fins, des cheveux soyeux blonds comme le blé, la peau pâle et douce, une petite poitrine bien ronde, la taille fine, des cuisses musclées et bien fermes. La seule chose qu'elle avait de différent : son côté provocatrice et aguicheuse.

Elle l'avait séduite d'un simple regard, d'une part par sa ressemblance avec Elle, et d'autre part parce qu'elle était sauvage et rebelle comme il les aimait. Elle était différente des autres prostitués qui portaient ces perruques horribles et qui se maquillaient comme des pots de peinture : elle, était naturelle, plutôt élégante et surtout très excitante. Elle portait toujours des vêtements moulants et courts qui mettaient en valeur ses formes presque parfaites et qui lorsqu'il la voyait, lui donnait envie de la prendre sur le champ.

Ça pour passer de bons moments, il en passait, même d'excellents. Elle l'avait libéré de toutes ses frustrations, de ce manque qui l'avait rongé depuis six ans. Quand il lui faisait l'amour -car oui, il prenait plaisir à la faire jouir- il avait l'impression d'être avec Elle, de la toucher Elle, de caresser et d'effleurer ce corps qu'il rêvait tant de posséder.

Et quand elle l'appelait, le suppliait d'abréger son supplice, il prenait un malin plaisir à la faire patienter encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus. Indirectement, il La punissait de l'avoir repoussé, d'avoir refusé de se donner à lui. En plus, elle avait pratiquement la même voix qu'elle : mélodieuse, sensuelle et douce. Il lui suffisait juste de fermer les yeux pour s'imaginer que c'était Elle sous lui, dans son lit.

Il attendait la soirée avec impatience et avait hâte de rentrer à son appartement pour la retrouver et soulager sa frustration et son envie d'Elle. D'une certaine manière, cette prostituée -Airi, tel était son prénom- il l'aimait. Pas autant qu'Elle, mais il éprouvait quelque chose de fort pour elle. Elle seule, pour l'instant, lui apporterait cette plénitude, cette sensation de bien-être -passagère certes mais pendant un court instant il se sentait un peu lavé de son humiliation.

Il se mit à penser à Airi. Il revoyait son corps nu et son sourire coquin. Il avait envie d'elle mais allait devoir attendre quelques heures…Il pouvait sans problème patienter jusqu'à ce soir. Cette douzaine d'heure était bien peu vu ce qu'il allait et s'était déjà passé Bientôt -dans quelques semaines d'après ces calculs- il ne la verrait plus, ne la toucherait plus. Il ne serait plus libre, de nouveau enfermé dans cette prison répugnante où il y passerait le restant de ses jours. Peut-être pourrait-il obtenir des visites…

Non il rêvait un peu trop, Elle allait lui faire vivre un véritable cauchemar après ce qu'il allait lui faire. Il allait briser sa vie…alors non il passerait seul, dans une cellule insalubre, les années qu'il lui restait à vivre. Tant pis, l'emprisonnement à vie ne serait de toute façon pas cher payé pour s'être vengé de la déchéance qu'il avait subie. Il ne serait plus libre mais au moins son honneur serait sauf et Sa femme -oui Sa femme car pour lui, Elle lui appartenait toujours, on La lui avait promis- ne serait plus jamais souillée par un monstre tel que lui. Un monstre dont il ne connaissait pour le moment pas grand-chose...

Heureusement cette erreur regrettable serait bientôt réparée : il avait envoyé son coéquipier faire des recherches sur lui, ne pouvant pour sa part pas quitter son poste d'observation. Bientôt il en saurait plus et pourrait peaufiner son plan.

S'il voulait parvenir rapidement à son but, il avait besoin de toutes les informations possibles sur cet _Athrun Zala_. Il espérait vraiment que son partenaire ne tardait pas à venir lui faire son rapport complet. Plus vite il en saurait sur lui, plus vite il en serait débarrasser !

Même s'il ne cessait de la voir nue, allongée sur le ventre sur son lit, il essaya d'oublier Airi. Il devait se concentrer sur sa tâche, il devait l'observer pour le détruire ensuite. La vengeance d'abord, le plaisir après. Il fallait qu'il respecte cet ordre, c'était important pour la réussite de son plan.

Il mit son envie grandissante de côté et fixa de nouveau l'écran. Il travaillait toujours, le paquet de copies avait un peu diminué mais pas énormément. Il en avait peut-être corrigé une petite dizaine au grand maximum. Il était toujours aussi concentré et ne présentait aucun signe de fatigue.

Il soupira. Le voir l'énervait toujours autant, un petit peu moins qu'au début, mais c'était toujours un supplice que de le savoir là à sa place, vivant sa vie. Il avait envie que tout cela se termine rapidement, de le faire disparaître dans les plus brefs délais. Il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de tenir encore longtemps. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus de leur bonheur, de leur amour, de leur vie finalement parfaite…

Une demi-heure passa puis une heure et personne d'autre ne se leva. Le silence commençait à l'endormir. Il était fatigué. Ce cinglé l'avait réveillé si brutalement que maintenant il peinait à rester éveiller. Il piqua du nez et releva immédiatement la tête en la secouant d'un côté à l'autre pour se réveiller. Il se remit à fixer l'écran et attendit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il piqua de nouveau du nez. Il était encore si fatigué et n'arrivait plus à lutter contre le sommeil. Sa nuit avait été courte, trop courte à son goût. S'il avait su qu'il se retrouverait à devoir espionner si tôt dans la matinée, il serait bien resté avec Airi à son appartement pour dormir un peu.

Seulement il était trop consciencieux et avait préféré revenir dans sa camionnette après leurs ébats pour y somnoler jusqu'à ce que l'un des membres de cette famille « parfaite » se lève. Il pensait pouvoir se reposer jusqu'à neuf ou dix heures et n'avait pas prévu que le fou commencerait à travailler à des heures pareilles.

Il croisa ses jambes sur la planche qui lui servait de bureau et s'affala dans son siège. Il ferma les yeux et se laisser bercer par le silence que ce taré lui offrait.

Il fut réveillé en sursaut par le coulissement de la porte à sa droite et manqua de tomber à la renverse. Il se redressa et attrapa son arme sur la planche, prés de l'écran. La porte s'ouvrit et un jeune homme entra. Il pointa son arme vers lui.

« Ce n'est que moi ! Lui appris son partenaire.

- Hiroto t'es malade de rentrer sans frapper! Tu veux que je te descende ou quoi ! S'emporta-t-il »

Il baissa son arme et la reposa à sa place initiale. Il s'installa correctement dans son fauteuil pendant que son coéquipier refermait la porte.

« J'ai frappé ! C'est toi qui n'as pas répondu, l'accusa t-il.

- Si tu le dis… »

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur la banquette au fond de la camionnette en soupirant.

« Alors ? Demanda-t-il

- Ton gus-là : c'est un génie !»

Il grogna. Si son coéquipier commençait à admirer leur ennemi, il n'allait pas réussir à atteindre son but. Il avait absolument besoin de lui, de son savoir pour parvenir à ses fins…

« Commence déjà par me dire ce que tu as pu apprendre sur son passé, lui ordonna-t-il sur un ton sec. »

Son partenaire fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit un petit paquet de feuilles qu'il avait pliées en quatre. Il les déplia, parcouru les première des yeux, s'arrêta sur la troisième et commença son rapport

« Athrun Zala, fils unique de Patrick et Léonore Zala, orphelin depuis ses 16 ans. Né le 29 Octobre CE 55 sur December City. Coordinateur de la seconde génération.

Il a passé sa petite enfance entre plusieurs cités, démangeant au moins une fois par an en fonction des voyages d'affaires de sa mère. En CE 61, après un attentat auquel il a rescapé, son père l'envoie sur Copernicus City où il y vit durant toute sa scolarité chez Caridad et Haruma Yamato, les parents adoptifs de son beau frère. »

Voilà qui expliquait bien de choses. Son frère et ce monstre se connaissaient depuis longtemps. C'était lui qui avait dû la pousser dans ses bras ! Jamais elle n'aurait pu se mettre en tête de se nouer d'amitié avec l'ennemi, elle était trop innocente pour ça. Maudit coordinateurs, ils l'avaient pervertie ! A cause d'eux, il avait tout perdu !

« En CE 68, son père le rappelle sur les Plants et ils perdent contact à cause des tensions avec la Terre. Deux ans plus tard, sa mère est tuée avec des millions de coordinateurs lors de la Bloody Valentine. Il s'engage sept jours après dans l'armée de ZAFT.

Le 20 Octobre CE 70, il est diplômé de l'Académie Militaire de ZAFT et est affecté à l'une des meilleures équipes de pilotes d'armures mobiles. »

Hiroto s'arrêta pour changer de feuille, s'étonna quelques secondes puis reprit :

« Le 1er Juillet CE 71, il est accusé de Haute-Trahison par son père puis déclaré MIA à la fin de la première guerre quand des fragments de son unité sont retrouvés. »

Il haussa les sourcils.

« Tu n'as pas plus de renseignement sur ces missions, ses actions durant la guerre ?

- Non, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver. Athrun Zala a complètement disparu de tous les fichiers administratif de Plants jusqu'à fin CE 73. C'est comme s'il était volatilisé. »

Il ragea. Elle l'avait couvert. Il n'y avait qu'elle d'assez influente pour pouvoir le protéger de la sorte. Elle avait dû conclure un pacte avec ces foutus coordinateurs pour sauver ce monstre de la peine de mort qu'il encourrait.

« Continue, l'invita-t-il

- D'Octobre CE 71 à Octobre CE 73, de nombreuses rumeurs circulent sur lui. La plus répandue : il aurait survécut à l'explosion de son unité et serait au service de la Princesse d'ORB sous le pseudonyme d'Alex Dino. »

_Alex_ _Dino_. Elle avait vraiment manqué d'imagination lors qu'elle lui avait inventé cette fausse identité !

« Le 12 Octobre CE 73, il réintègre l'armée de ZAFT en tant que membre de FAITH et est assigné au Minerva qu'il désertera un mois plus tard. Il est alors laissé pour mort par ses camarades et sauvé in extrémis par l'ancien garde du corps de la Princesse, Ledonir Kisaka. »

Il aurait mieux fait de crever ce jour-là ! Pourquoi avait-il fallut que ce gros baraqué le sauve ?!

« Le 24 novembre CE 73, la Représentante Athha l'intègre officiellement et sous son vrai nom à l'armée d'ORB. Il reçoit pour unité l'Infinite Justice et combat aux côtés de l'Archangel.

Le reste, tu dois connaître non ? L'interrogea son ancien compagnon de cellule en rempliant ses notes

- Non, j'étais déjà en prison et je ne suivais pas trop l'actualité.

- Ok donc je poursuis. »

Il rouvrit ses papiers, retrouva l'endroit où il s'était arrêté et continua :

« Le 27 Décembre CE 73, trois semaines après la fin de la guerre, la Princesse annonce à la presse leurs fiançailles ainsi que sa grossesse et dévoile toute la vérité sur leur relation.

- La vérité sur leur relation ? S'étonna t-il »

Quelle vérité avait-elle pu leur dire ? Qu'elle s'était entichée d'un monstre qui l'avait engrossée ?

« J'ai apporté les articles de l'époque si ca t'intéresse, » lui annonça son partenaire en lui tendant des coupures de presse.

Il fit non de la tête. Il n'avait pas envie là tout de suite de lire un article les concernant : c'était déjà suffisamment pénible d'entendre sa vie en détails…

« Je le regarderais plus tard, fais moi juste un résumé rapide pour le moment.

- Pour faire court, ils se sont rencontrés durant la première guerre et ne se sont plus quitté depuis leur troisième rencontre, quelques mois plus tard. »

Le coupe de foudre, hein ? Pathétique !

« Le 8 Mars CE 74, il épouse Cagalli Yula Athha, la représentante d'ORB, qui donnera naissance à Léonore Athha-Zala, leur petite fille, trois mois plus tard le 25 Mai. Leur mariage, non publique, est la première union mixte depuis les deux guerres et suite à lui, de nombreux autres couples comme eux s'unissent.

Le 15 Juin CE 76, à à peine 20 ans, il sort premier de son concours d'agrégation et devient professeur dans une des facultés les plus réputées de l'île.»

Professeur dans l'une des facultés les plus réputées de l'île, lui ? Sorti premier de son concours ? Il rêvait là, il cauchemardait plutôt ! C'était impossible ! Comment lui, ce minus, ce minable, ce fou, ce monstre, pouvait être devenu un professeur ? Et surtout être sorti premier d'un concours national ? Il y avait une erreur quelque part. Sa femme avait forcément dû faire en sorte qu'il réussisse !

« Depuis il y enseigne la mécanique et l'électronique, et est un professeur apprécié par ses élèves tout comme par ses confrères. »

Un professeur apprécié ? Mon dieu ! Le monde était tombé sur la tête. Comment pouvait-on laisser enseigner quelqu'un comme lui ! Il allait polluer les esprits de meilleurs étudiants d'ORB ! Il fallait qu'il arrête ce massacre ! Il avait déjà perverti Sa femme, c'était déjà largement suffisant !

« Quand je te disais que ce mec était un génie, c'est un génie ! S'extasia Hiroto. Rend toi compte, il a préparé ses concours tout en continuant de bosser en tant qu'ingénieur pour l'armée d'ORB. Il a prit quelques cours du soir pour se remettre à niveau et après hop il a passé son concours comme tous les autres candidats. Sa femme, ni aucune personnalité politique n'est jamais intervenue. Il a terminé premier rien qu'avec ses neurones ! Ce mec est doué et humble en plus ! »

Il allait devenir fou ! Voilà qu'Hiroto faisait des compliments à l'homme qu'il détestait le plus dans l'Univers. Mais qu'avait donc ce fou de si exceptionnel ? C'était juste un coordinateur, rien de plus ! S'il était intelligent ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait travaillé mais tout simplement parce qu'il avait été modifié pour être capable d'acquérir et de maitriser plus de connaissance qu'eux… Il n'avait rien d'un génie !

Il fallait absolument qu'il stoppe tout ça ! Ce coordinateur était un vrai parasite ! Il était arrivé de nulle part, lui avait volé Sa femme, sa vie et voilà qu'à présent il avait pris la place d'un autre. Il avait humilié des hommes comme lui et personne ne faisait rien ! Le monde était complètement sans dessus-dessous !

Son camarade de cellule continua de vanter les mérites de ce monstre et il essaya de rester calme. Il ne l'écouta pas et concentra toute sa haine sur la silhouette sur l'écran. Le monstre travaillait toujours, il avait même d'ailleurs presque terminé sa correction…

« Et ce Ryũ ? L'interrompit-il. »

Hiroto s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase et lança un regard vers lui. Il lui lança un regard noir, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il en avait plus que par-dessus la tête de ses divagations. Son cadet soupira, puis tourna quelques feuilles avant de s'exclamer :

« Ah la voilà ! Alors Ryũ Matsu, Naturel, 14 ans, orphelin depuis ses 5 ans. Ses parents, médecins de l'Alliance Terrestre, sont tous les deux morts durant la première guerre.

Il a été recueilli par le Révérend Malchio et a été ensuite élevée par Lacus Clyne et Kira Yamato sur ORB. Durant la seconde guerre, à cause de la destruction de son orphelinat puis de la résidence de la famille Yamato, il a vécut quelques mois chez la Représentante.

En Janvier CE 74 Lacus Clyne devient Présidente des Plants et les orphelins dont elle s'occupait avec son fiancé la rejoignent une fois leur année scolaire terminée. Seul Ryũ refuse de la suivre et demande à rester avec le couple Zala. Malgré leur jeune âge, la Représentante et son mari deviennent ses tuteurs légaux et il vit avec eux depuis. »

Il pesta. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'un adolescent vivrait avec eux. Ce Ryũ allait le déranger énormément, surtout si lui et leur fille était très proche.

« Ses relations avec ses tuteurs et leur filles sont telles bonnes ?

- Très bonnes, même excellentes. Il est très proche d'eux. Il considère leur petite fille Léonore comme sa petite sœur. »

Et voilà, les choses se corsaient encore un peu plus ! Ce qu'il pouvait détester les imprévus… Le retour prochain de son frère et de sa belle-sœur ne facilitait pas la tache alors si en plus maintenant il devait incorporer ce nouvel élément dérangeant dans son plan, il allait mettre plus de temps qu'il ne l'avait prévu…Maudit soit la gentillesse de Sa femme et de ce monstre !

(POV Athrun)

Un faible couinement brisa le silence dans lequel notre chambre était plongée et me tira de ma torpeur. Le bruit en lui-même ne m'avait pas réveillé puisque je ne dormais plus depuis longtemps, je somnolais juste, c'était plutôt la soudaine rupture de ce calme qui me berçait.

J'ouvris lentement les yeux pour m'habituer à la faible luminosité de la pièce puis tournai légèrement la tête vers le réveil sur la petite table de chevet à ma droite. 6h30. Voilà que même le Dimanche j'étais réveillé aux aurores…L'habitude, sûrement.

Je soupirai. Je n'allais tout de même pas me lever maintenant : c'était le seul jour où je pouvais me reposer un peu. En plus, je risquais de réveiller Cagalli qui dormait encore à côté de moi, épuisée par la semaine qu'elle avait eu ainsi que Léonore et Ryũ, qui s'étaient couchés très tard la veille, en descendant l'escalier.

Mieux valait donc que j'attende encore un peu et essaye de dormir. Une longue et dure semaine m'attendait. Entre tous les nouvelles copies que j'allais devoir corriger rapidement, les heures de cours supplémentaires pour préparer mes élèves aux partiels et les révisions de Ryũ pour son contrôle de mathématiques, j'allais être très occupé.

Je soupirai une seconde fois en pensant à cette semaine de folie. C'était à peine si j'allais avoir le temps de souffler le week-end prochain avant de repartir pour une autre semaine tout aussi épuisante…

J'entendis Cagalli gémir faiblement et me mordis les lèvres. Voilà que je l'avais réveillée à force de soupirer. Elle glissa légèrement vers moi et j'écartai mon bras pour la laisser s'installer comme elle le souhaitait. Elle ne se fit pas prier deux fois et se lova contre moi en me murmurant de sa petite voix encore endormie :

« Rendors-toi un peu, mon cœur. »

Je souris et passai mon bras derrière son dos pour la serrer tendrement contre moi. Elle se colla un peu contre mon torse et posa sa main sur mon cœur.

Je souris à nouveau. J'étais heureux. L'avoir dans mes bras et entendre sa douce voix à peine réveillé étaient un pur bonheur. Ses câlins matinaux étaient l'une des principales raisons pour laquelle j'adorais être en week-end en plus de celle d'être en famille. Nous pouvions ainsi passer un peu de temps tous les deux qu'en semaine et avoir ces rares moments de complicité.

Nos horaires étaient en effet si différents qu'il nous était très difficile de nous retrouver seuls pendant quelques heures. Elle et moi avions beaucoup de travail ces temps-ci et nous passions en général nos fins de soirées, dés que les enfants étaient couchés, à terminer de préparer elle ses réunions et moi mes cours.

A cela s'ajoutait aussi le fait que Léonore et surtout Ryũ commençaient à avoir tendance à se coucher de plus en plus tard et que nous profitions alors de ces soirées beaucoup plus longues pour les passer ensemble, tous les quatre, devant un bon film. En plus, nos deux monstres commençaient à réclamer de plus et plus de séance cinéma en famille, ce qui m'obligeait des fois à me coucher à des heures pas possibles pour les satisfaire et eux et ma femme qui me reprochait gentiment de trop travailler.

Ce matin pour une fois que nous étions tranquille tous les deux, j'allais en profiter. Ces moments tendres me manquaient.

Je tournai la tête vers elle et l'admirai tout en écartant sa frange de son front. Ce qu'elle pouvait être belle quand elle dormait comme ça contre moi en souriant.

Face à son visage angélique, je perdis toute notion du temps et resta à l'observer avec tendresse jusqu'à temps qu'un autre petit couinement se fasse entendre dans le couloir. Eléa.

Elle devait encore pleurer dans la porte de Léonore, comme depuis deux jours. Dés qu'elle était réveillée, elle prenait peur et refusait de rester toute seule. Pour l'instant, elle était calme mais bientôt elle allait se mettre à aboyer jusqu'à temps que me fille lui ouvre. Je repoussai la couverture pour aller la gronder mais ma femme m'arrêta.

« Pas besoin de te lever, elle est encore relativement calme, me fit-elle remarquer un peu agacée par le cinéma de la chienne. »

J'obtempérai. Elle avait raison pour le moment, Eléa était sage et Léonore avait un sommeil assez lourd. Peut-être finirait-elle pas se lasser avant de se mettre à aboyer ? En tous cas, je l'espérais.

Cagalli se réinstalla confortablement contre moi, sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule et sa main sur mon torse. Je l'embrassai sur le front avant de me remettre à l'admirer. Rien que de l'avoir dans mes bras, je me sentais déjà reposé.

Je la regardai une dernier fois avant de fermer les yeux et de pencher ma tête pour toucher la sienne. Je me concentrai quelques secondes sur les bruits de la maison et constatai avec soulagement qu'Eléa s'était tue et que le silence avait reprit possession des lieux. Peut-être allais-je réussir à me rendormir finalement ?

Je me laissais bercer par sa respiration régulière et sa chaleur quand un aboiement déchira le calme qui venait tout juste de s'installer. Elle ne s'était pas lasser en fin de compte…Je rouvris les yeux, jeta un coup d'œil vers mon épouse, qui elle s'était profondément rendormie, et quitta le lit en évitant de la réveiller.

Je l'entendis protester faiblement lorsque notre porte grinça et je suspendis mon geste. Comme elle ne bougea pas, je sortis de la chambre et me dirigeai à pas de loup vers la chambre de ma fille. Eléa était bien là, couchée contre la porte comme une malheureuse. Lorsqu'il me vit, sa queue se mit à frétiller et elle s'avança vers moi avec ses petits yeux de chien battu. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Je détestais quand elle faisait ça, elle me fendait le cœur avec cette expression de tristesse.

Je me baissai à son hauteur et lui caressai la tête en lui parlant à voix basse. C'était idiot puisqu'elle n'était pas capable de me comprendre mais j'avais quand même l'impression qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle faisait une bêtise puisqu'elle avait baissé la tête et fixait le parquet en me jetant de temps en temps des petits regards attendrissant.

Je soupirai et consentis à sa demande silencieuse en la prenant dans mes bras.

« Bon d'accord. Je reste avec toi mais tu me laisses dormir la semaine prochaine, lui réclamai-je. »

Elle jappa, de joie sûrement, et je me crispai.

« Chut Eléa ! Lui ordonnai-je. »

Elle se tut et je lui grattai l'oreille pour la récompenser de son obéissance. Elle pencha un peu plus la tête et je souris, amusé par son comportement. Après l'avoir rassurée de ma présence, j'entrebâillai la porte de la chambre de ma fille pour vérifier si elle dormait toujours. A point fermé oui. Je la refermai lentement en me réjouissant qu'Eléa ne l'ait pas réveillée puis déposai notre petite boule de poil par terre qui me suivit dans mon bureau.

J'allumai la lumière et me dirigeai vers le secrétaire pour prendre le paquet de copies que j'avais prévu de corriger dans la soirée. Eléa entra dans la pièce et l'inspecta. Je la laissai faire quelques minutes, le temps de vérifier que j'avais bien tout ce dont j'avais besoin, puis lui ordonnai de me suivre.

Nous sortîmes tous les deux, et je pris soin de bien refermer ma porte au cas où l'idée d'y retourner et d'y faire un carnage lui passerait par la tête. Je m'engageai dans les escaliers, elle à mes trousses. Eléa se dirigea instinctivement vers le salon et je fus content de voir qu'elle commençait à bien se repérer dans le manoir.

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte, que je lui ouvris, et elle fit le tour de la pièce, comme si elle voulait vérifier que rien n'avait changé depuis hier soir. Elle se mit devant la porte-fenêtre et je déverrouillai pour lui permettre de sortir. Elle passa une patte puis l'autre par-dessus la petite marche puis se mit à gambader dans le jardin.

J'attendis quelques minutes pour m'assurer qu'elle ne se sauvait pas puis partis m'installer sur la table du salon. Je me mis à regarder mon paquet de copie comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet venant d'une autre planète. Je n'en revenais pas : on était dimanche, il était sept heures et j'allais corriger les partiels blancs que mes élèves m'avaient rendus deux jours plus tôt.

Une vague de découragement me traversa. Si je n'avais pas cédé à Eléa, je serais actuellement toujours en train de câliner ma femme. Au lieu de ça, j'allais noter plus d'une quarantaine de copies. Je soupirai. Il fallait que je positive. Au moins, ce soir j'allais pouvoir passer une petite soirée tranquille en famille et non pas m'enfermer dans mon bureau pour corriger ces copies !

Je sortis mon stylo-plume de ma trousse et me mis au travail.

Le temps passa plus vite que je ne l'avais prévu et j'avançai plutôt rapidement. Lire les copies dans ma tête m'aidait à rester bien concentré sur ma correction. Et plus, j'étais particulièrement content de ce que mes élèves m'avaient rendu : les erreurs stupides que je leur avais suppliés de ne pas faire n'étaient pour l'instant pas encore apparues, la rédaction était à peu prés correctement maitrisée par presque tous ceux que j'avais déjà corrigés, leur réponses étaient agrémentées de schémas de circuits quand ils étaient nécessaires et leur explications étaient plutôt bien argumentées. Sur la vingtaine de copie que j'avais pour le moment pré-notée, quasiment aucune ne descendait en dessous de la moyenne.

Je décidai de faire une courte pause avant de m'attaquer à la deuxième moitié et en profitai pour aller me préparer une tasse de thé. En me levant, je manquai de marcher sur une des pattes d'Eléa qui dormait en rond à côté de ma chaise et me fis mentalement la remarque de la prendre sur mes genoux à mon retour.

Je quittai le salon, me dirigeai vers la cuisine et lâchai un soupir d'exaspération lorsque je me rendis compte qu'elle m'avait suivis. Mais comment allions-nous faire cette semaine ? Myrna n'était pas là, vu que sa sœur était de passage sur ORB et que nous lui avions donné sa semaine, et ne pouvait donc pas la surveiller. Elle qui ne supportait pas d'être toute seule, elle allait devoir passer une bonne partie de ses journée sans personne pour jouer avec elle…

Elle allait sûrement faire des bêtises pour passer le temps, et peut-être aussi se venger de notre absence, et je craignais vraiment que nos meubles soient son principal terrain de jeu...Si ce petit monstre aux yeux attendrissants abimait le mobilier qu'elle tenait de son père, Cagalli allait à coup sûr me faire la tête pendant plusieurs jours ! Il fallait absolument que je trouve un moyen pour rentrer pendant mes heures de trous pour éviter tout carnage.

Tout en réfléchissant à une solution, je mis la bouilloire en route, sortis une tasse du placard à droite de la plaque électrique puis fouillai le tiroir à gauche du frigidaire à la recherche de ma boîte de Earl Grey. La bouilloire s'arrêta et je versai l'eau bouillante dans ma tasse. Je faillis me brûler les doigts et lâcher ma tasse tant j'étais absorbé par ma réflexion. J'allais encore faire trente-six milles aller-et-retour cette semaine mais je n'avais pas vraiment d'autre solution. Je priai pour qu'Eléa s'habitue rapidement à la solitude. Je ne me sentais pas le courage, ni la force de faire ça pendant plusieurs semaines. Et surtout pas avec la tonne de copies que j'allais avoir à corriger…

Je repartis de la cuisine ma tasse dans les mains et me réinstallai sur ma chaise. J'invitai notre petite boule de poil à venir sur mes genoux et elle se coucha en rond sur mes genoux. Je me remis à travailler tout en buvant mon thé.

Je fus beaucoup productif que l'heure précédente et Eléa qui voulait jouer avec mon stylo ne m'aidait pas beaucoup à rester concentré. Je dus lutter contre une invasion canine sur mes copies en cours de correction et sauver celles déjà notées d'un bain de thé vert, Mistinguette ayant tendance à battre de la queue à proximité d'objets remplis de liquide. Et bien sûr à chaque fois que je la réprimandais elle me faisait ses petits yeux suppliants auxquels je ne pouvais pas résister.

Ce fût ma femme qui me délivra de cette torture une heure plus tard en se glissant furtivement derrière moi. Je sursautai, surpris par sa présence. Je ne l'avais même pas entendue descendre tant j'étais occupé à repousser Eléa qui voulait absolument que je ne me consacre qu'à elle. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou, m'embrassa dans la nuque en me murmurant un « Bonjour mon cœur » puis me demanda en posant sa tête sur mon épaule :

« Que fais-tu ?

- Je corrige mes copies. Enfin, j'essaye…

- J'ai vu ça. On dirait qu'Eléa te mène la vie dure.

- C'est peu dire ! Confirmai-je »

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire discret puis interrogea, amusée, la boule de poil qui me battait les avants bras à coup de queue.

« Alors, tu t'amuse bien toi? »

En guise de réponse, Eléa me jappa dans les oreilles tout en posant ses pattes sur mon torse. Elle se rapprocha ainsi de Cagalli qui en profita pour lui caresser la tête avec affection. Elle lui gratta sous les oreilles et notre petite poule de poil, toujours demandeuse d'encore plus, essaya de s'avancer plus prés. Peu rassurée, elle progressa lentement sur mes jambes, me les piétinant et m'enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau au passage, mais s'emmêla les pattes et tomba. Je la rattrapai à temps en lui faisant remarquer son imprudence, et comme un petit enfant pris sur le fait, elle baissa la tête. Nous nous mîmes à rire ma femme et moi. Ce qu'elle pouvait encore être maladroite !

Cagalli s'éloigna puis s'installa sur le siège à côté de moi en invitant ma tortionnaire à venir sur ses genoux. Le petit monstre ne se le fit pas répéter et sauta de ma chaise vers la sienne après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Elle se réceptionna sans trop de difficultés et se roula en boule sur les cuisses de ma femme qui la câlina. Apaisée par son contact, elle posa sa tête sur son bras droit et s'endormit tout de suite à après.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Elle m'avait fait levée à sept heures et voilà qu'elle dormait maintenant !

« Tu en as encore pour longtemps, mon cœur ?

- Non. Une petite demi-heure je pense. Il ne m'en reste plus beaucoup.

- C'est elle qui t'as réveillée ce matin ?

- Oui, elle n'avait plus l'air décidé à dormir et je ne voulais pas qu'elle réveille Léonore.

- Quelle bourrique celle-là aussi ! »

J'acquiesçai en me remettant à lire ma copie et le silence s'installa un peu.

« Pourquoi n'es tu pas venu me dire que tu restais debout ? Je serais venue te tenir compagnie au lieu de t'attendre bêtement…, me reprocha-t-elle, déçue que je l'aie privée de son câlin matinal. »

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Et zut ! Moi qui pensais ne l'avoir pas réveillée, j'avais eu tout faux.

« Tu avais besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, me défendis-je. Et comme ça, j'ai pu travailler encore plus efficacement.

- Avoue tout simplement que tu pensais être parti en douce ! rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton taquin. »

Je ne répondis pas à sa petite pique et préférai me concentrer sur ma copie pour ne pas qu'elle remarque que je me sentais un peu honteux de l'avoir laissée. Je regrettais un peu de ne pas avoir profité de cette matinée tranquille que les enfants nous avaient offerte. Surtout que j'allais devoir attendre une semaine avant de pouvoir en profiter à nouveau…

Je posai mon stylo. J'en avais marre. Et puis, je n'allais pas travailler alors qu'elle était juste là. Je fis un tas avec mes copies, rangeai mes affaires et me levai. Eléa sursauta et Cagalli la calma dans la seconde.

« Tu peux continuer, mon cœur. Ca ne me dérange pas, m'expliqua-t-elle.

- Je veux profiter un peu de toi…, je l'embrassai tendrement, …tant que je t'ai rien que pour moi. »

Je repris possession de ses lèvres et elle me répondit tout aussi sensuellement

« Mumm…c'est très tentant …mais il faut qu'on parle de quelque chose d'important. »

Je m'arrêtai pour croiser son regard sérieux. C'était vraiment très important pour qu'elle soit aussi catégorique. En plus, elle avait l'air un peu anxieuse, comme si elle redoutait ma réaction. Elle n'était toute de même pas… ?

« J'ai le temps d'aller ranger mes affaires ?

- Oui. Bien sûr que oui ! Tu me rejoins dans la cuisine ? Me demanda-t-elle en posant Eléa à terre

- Je serais rapide. »

Je la quittai, montai les escaliers aussi rapidement que je pus, en évitant bien-sûr de faire trop de bruit, rentrai dans mon bureau, posai mes copies et ma trousse, puis redescendis au prés d'elle, intrigué. Je me demandai bien de quoi voulait elle qu'on parle.

Quand j'arrivais dans la cuisine, elle s'était déjà installée à la petite table et regardait sa tasse de café bien pensive. Ca ne présageait vraiment rien de bon…

Je m'assis en face d'elle, pris sa main dans la mienne et lui demandai, un peu inquiet :

« Tout va bien Cali ? »

Elle releva la tête, planta son regard anxieux dans le mien et bredouilla :

« Athrun… Je suis désolée…je…j'aurais dû t'en parler plus tôt…Je n'ai jamais réussi à trouver le bon moment pour…

Mon cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Et si c'était ça ?

« Quelque que soit le problème, nous le surmonterons ensemble, lui assurai-je en caressant le dos de sa main.

- Je sais, c'est juste que… que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que nous arrive si rapidement…Je pensais que nous aurions encore quelques années pour nous y préparer… »

Mon pouls s'accéléra encore. Ca m'en avait vraiment tout l'air.

« Athrun, mon cœur... »

Je retins mon souffle

« Je crois que…, elle hésita un instant, Léonore est surdouée. »

J'ouvris faiblement la bouche : je m'attendais tout sauf à ça. Non pas que je ne sois pas un peu surpris de savoir notre fille surdouée- ce n'était pas non plus très surprenant, il fallait l'avouer, vu que comme j'étais moi-même coordinateur, elle l'était aussi forcément- mais j'avais eu l'impression que ce qu'elle allait m'annoncer était beaucoup plus grave que ça.

« Elle s'ennuie à l'école, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Sa maîtresse m'a dit que ses résultats étaient excellents malgré le fait qu'elle soit très distraite en cours.

- Elle a la tête dans les nuages et n'écoute plus dés qu'elle explique une seconde fois la même chose ?

- Oui, c'est exactement ça.

- Alors ce n'est rien de grave. Il faudra lui faire passer quelques tests de QI, rien de bien méchant. Elle sautera sûrement quelques classes et après ca ira beaucoup mieux. Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie. Ce « problème » sera vite réglé.

- Tout a l'air si simple et si banal quand tu en parles.

- Ca l'est, Cagalli. J'étais comme elle à son âge. C'est normal, il ne faut pas que ça t'angoisse.

- Tu es sûr qu'elle sera heureuse ? Qu'après elle ne s'ennuiera plus ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle rate la chance de faire ce qu'elle veut à cause des répercutions que cela pourrait avoir…

- Cali… Notre fille sera heureuse ! Il n'y a vraiment aucune raison de t'affoler, ni de te stresser. Léonore adore apprendre, elle a juste besoin d'un rythme scolaire plus soutenu. Et elle l'aura quand elle sera dans la classe qui lui convient.

- Je suis désolée…Je me panique toujours pour un rien....»

Elle serra ma main et des petites larmes se formèrent au coin de ses yeux. Voilà que ma Cali se mettait dans tous ses états...

Je me levai, tout en gardant sa main dans la mienne, et l'invita à venir contre moi. Elle lâcha sa tasse de café, se redressa et se jeta contre moi. Je m'adossai, au plan de travail et la serra contre mon torse.

« Tu es mère, Cagalli. C'est naturel de t'inquiéter pour ce genre de chose.

- Je sais…mais tu as déjà tellement de chose à gérer avec les partiels qui approchent. Je pensais arriver à gérer ça….mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pris peur. J'ai reculé et reculé le moment d'aborder le sujet. Et maintenant regarde l'état dans lequel je me mets ! »

Son débit avait augmenté au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'énervait contre elle et je ne pus m'empêche de sourire. Elle était toujours aussi impulsive et démarrait au quart de tour. Je posai mes mains sur ses joues

« Calme-toi. »

Elle expira profondément.

« Oui tu as raison. Tout va très bien. »

Elle ferma les yeux, inspira puis expira. Elle retrouva son calme petit à petit puis rouvrit les yeux lentement. Je lui souris et elle me répondit. Elle plongea son regard dans le mien et je m'y perdis. Inconsciemment nos visages se rapprochèrent. Nos lèvres s'effleurèrent, ma main caressa sa joue et je l'embrassai. Je savourai la douceur et le goût légèrement sucré de ses lèvres.

Le temps sembla s'écouler lentement et je me maudis d'avoir cédé à Eléa. Comment allais-je tenir toute la semaine sans mon câlin du dimanche matin ?

Des petits murmures se firent entendre derrière Cagalli et nous stoppâmes tous les deux ce long et sensuel baiser avec déception. Les enfants étaient levés et notre véritable journée ne faisait que commencer.

Mon épouse se sépara de moi et Léonore se jeta dans ses bras pour lui dire bonjour. Ryũ qui s'était pudiquement détourné rentra dans la pièce et je lui ébouriffai les cheveux en guise de bonjour. Il ronchonna gentiment et je le fis une seconde fois pour l'embêter. Il râla et j'en profitais pour aborder un sujet délicat.

« Ton contrôle de maths c'est quand ? Lui demandai-je en mettant la machine à café en route pour lui

- Le jour le plus horrible de la semaine.

- Jeudi donc. Eh ben, on va s'y mettre dés ce matin !

- Tu veux m'achever Athrun, c'est ça ? »

J'éclatai de rire. Il avait peut-être fait des progrès mais le goût pour la matière n'y était toujours pas. Il n'avait même pas du tout l'air motivé ce matin.

« Juste une petite heure, et après je ne t'embête plus de la journée, tentai-je de négocier

- Ca dépend ta définition de « une petite heure ». Parce que la dernière fois aussi ce n'était _juste qu'une petite heure_ et ca nous a pris toute la matinée !

- Ca ne risque pas aujourd'hui vu l'heure à laquelle vous vous êtes levés ce matin, lui fis-je remarqué.

- Bon d'accord. Comme ça je serais débarrassé après. »

Il avait abdiqué plus facilement que je ne l'avais prévu. Etrange…

« Bonjour Papa ! »

Je me retournai à temps pour attraper Léonore. Elle déposa un baiser rapide sur ma joue droite et je la gardai contre moi tant en commençant à préparer le petit-déjeuner.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ce matin ?

- Juste des céréales pour moi, m'annonça Ryũ.

- Il reste des œufs, mon cœur ? »

J'ouvris le frigidaire juste à ma droite.

« Oui, de quoi te faire des œufs brouillés.

- Alors va pour ça.

- Et toi Léonore ?

- Des céréales aussi.

- Tu vois ça avec Ryũ, ma puce alors.

- Hum. »

Je la relâchai, et elle courut vers son « grand-frère » qui s'occupa d'elle. Pour ma part, je me mis à la tâche et préparai les œufs de ma femme qui pendant ce temps-là servit les jus fruits et le lait, sortit de quoi faire quelques toasts pour moi et la confiture.

Le petit déjeuner se déroula dans une ambiance presque festive et une minuscule ombre entacha ma joie : je n'avais toujours pas fils. J'avais espéré quelques minutes plus tôt que Cagalli allait m'annoncer qu'elle était enceinte mais j'étais très vite revenu sur Terre : elle n'avait toujours arrêté sa pilule contraceptive et cet évènement dont je rêvais tant depuis quelques mois ne risquait pas de se produire. Et puis, comme je ne lui en avais toujours pas parlé, elle n'allait pas le faire sans raison.

Cela faisait des semaines que je voulais lui faire part de mon envie d'être à nouveau père. Seulement j'attendais que nous soyons seuls tous les deux et ca n'allait pas être encore aujourd'hui que j'allais pouvoir le faire. Dimanche prochain serait peut-être le jour idéal.

Après ce repas en famille, je m'installai avec Ryũ dans le salon pour lui faire réviser ses théorèmes de géométries et les lui faire appliquer sur plusieurs exercices que j'inventai sur l'instant. Ceci nous pris une exactement une heure comme je le lui avais promis et aussitôt fini, il fila dans sa chambre pour ranger ses cours pour la journée.

Pendant ce temps-là, Cagalli était restée avec Léonore et Eléa dans le jardin. Après les révisions de Ryũ, je voulus les rejoindre mais préféra me laver avant. Je partis à la douche, n'y resta pas très longtemps, puis m'installa avec elles. Ryũ se joignit à nous et en profita pour commencer un nouveau livre.

Vers treize heures, peu de temps avant le déjeuner, je partis récupérer le courrier dans la boîte aux lettres. Il n'y allait rien avoir de bien intéressant encore ce matin, sûrement des factures ou des publicités à la noix.

Arrivé au bout de l'allée, j'ouvris le loquet de la boite et sortis la petite pile de papiers et d'enveloppe. L'une d'entre elles attira mon attention : elle était non timbrée, mal fermée et non libellée. Il y avait juste marquée sur le devant Mr Zala. Je décollai la partie supérieure et retirai la lettre qui s'y trouvait. Je dépliai le papier blanc et restai stupéfait autant devant son contenu que sa forme. Elle n'était pas manuscrite mais écrite avec des lettres découpées dans des gros titres de journaux et son contenu était le suivant :

_« Je sais qui tu es réellement, maintenant ! _

_Éloigne-toi de ta famille si tu ne veux pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose._

_Y »_

Je tournai la lettre dans tous les sens, puis par mesure de précaution vérifia dans les alentours. Personne de suspect. Elle devait certainement provenir d'un fou qui pensait pouvoir m'impression avec pareilles menaces. Tout le monde savait qui j'étais, ce n'était plus un secret pour personne.

Je repliai la lettre, la remit dans son enveloppe et retournai au manoir l'esprit tranquille mais pas entièrement quiet. Mieux valait la garder par mesure de sécurité au cas où Cagalli ou Myrna tomberait dessus en vidant la poubelle.


	4. Chapitre Trois

C'est fou ce que la correction peut prendre du temps! Enfin le voilà, tout beau, tout corrigé. En espérant qu'il vous plaira^^ Je me répète un peu non? Allez à la semaine prochaine.

Alietha

Chapitre Trois

18 Janvier CE 81

De faibles rayons du soleil percèrent à travers les vitres teintées de l'arrière de sa camionnette et le tirèrent de son sommeil. Il s'étira longuement en baillant puis s'assit sur le canapé qui lui servait de lit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran à sa droite et poussa un soupir de soulagement : il n'avait rien raté. Ils n'étaient même pas encore levés !

Il regarda sa montre. 7h15. Encore un dimanche sans grasse matinée… Quelle idée avait-il eu de ne pas tirer les rideaux aussi ! Ah oui, il s'en souvenait maintenant pourquoi : le monstre avait tendance à se lever à des heures farfelues et à ne pas profiter de son week-end. Si c'était comme la semaine dernière, il n'allait pas tarder à se lever pour sûrement encore travailler vu qu'il était rentré avec plusieurs tas de copies tout en long de cette semaine.

Il se rallongea et passa ses bras sous sa tête. Il avait encore un peu de temps, il pouvait somnoler pendant encore quelques minutes supplémentaire. Et puis maintenant qu'il était réveillé, il l'entendrait descendre les escaliers.

Il ferma les yeux. Il était encore un peu fatigué : Airi l'avait épuisé la nuit précédente. Elle devenait de plus en plus difficile à satisfaire et il lui fallait être encore plus inventif chaque jour pour la combler…

Enfin, il ne regrettait pas tous ces moments passé en compagnie. Il commençait même à éprouver quelque chose de plus en plus fort pour elle. De l'Amour peut-être ? Non, il ne pouvait aimer réellement personne. Il avait été trop souvent trahi pour donner sa confiance à quelqu'un.

Alors juste beaucoup d'affection et surtout une très, très forte attirance ? C'était sûrement ça. C'était même plus que certain. Il avait besoin d'elle pour se sentir serein et vivant. Il avait besoin de sa tendresse et de sa fougue pour se sentir homme. Avec elle, il se sentait revivre. Eprouver tout ce plaisir et ce bien-être après leurs ébats de plus en plus intenses faisait renaître en lui des émotions qu'il n'avait crû ne plus jamais ressentir. Il s'était sentit émasculé en prison, comme si on lui avait retiré une part de son humanité.

Mais maintenant, qu'il vivait de nouveau pleinement et avait une vie sexuelle bien remplie -voire même encore plus remplie qu'avant- il se sentait libre, vivant. Même si sa vie n'était plus aussi paradisiaque qu'avant, il aimait beaucoup cette vie de débauché : il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, quand il le souhaitait, sans jamais ternir la réputation de ses parents ou la sienne. Il pouvait boire autant qu'il le voulait, coucher avec qui il voulait et où il le désirait.

Le mieux dans tout ça c'était qu'il pouvait ramener Airi chez lui au lieu de payer un motel comme il le faisait avant avec ses anciennes conquêtes. Comme en plus son colocataire avait démangé le mois dernier, il pouvait pour le plus grand bonheur de sa compagne faire l'amour partout dans son appartement. Rien que d'y penser il en avait des frissons de plaisir.

Il se rappela de leur session d'hier. Quand il était rentré après sa journée d'espionnage, avec son habituelle envie d'Elle, elle l'attendait dans la cuisine en petite tenue très sexy. Il en avait lâché tout ce qu'il avait dans les mains tellement elle était ensorcelante. Elle avait juste un dessous en dentelle carmin relativement transparent et un haut assortis très échancré qui laissait apparaître sa belle poitrine bien galbée. Elle avait même fait tomber une des ses bretelles et croisé les jambes pour le séduire encore plus. Elle l'avait fixé avec son regard coquin et il avait compris ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

Il l'avait fait avec passion sur la table de la cuisine et sa compagne n'en avait pas été le moindre du monde déçue. Elle en avait même redemandé juste après, et il l'avait fait monter au septième ciel au moins deux fois de plus dans sa chambre, sous ses draps.

Il savoura cette image en essayant de se rappeler ses magnifiques courbes, de la douceur de sa peau sous ses mains et de ses gémissements de plaisir. Cette soirée-là valait bien les prochaines heures qu'il allait passer. Surtout que celle qui l'attendait ce soir risquait d'être encore plus extraordinaire que la précédente. Il en trépignait même déjà d'impatience.

Il se releva. Assez rêvasser, il était plus que l'heure de se mettre au travail. Il quitta son canapé-lit et s'installa dans son fauteuil. Aucun d'eux quatre n'était debout. Il regarda sa montre. 7h45. Mais que faisait-il ce matin ? Il était en retard pour sa séance de correction là !

Il attendit. Cinq minutes. Dix minutes. Toujours personne. Il se vautra dans son fauteuil et croisa ses pieds sur son bureau -enfin sur la planche en bois qui lui faisait office de bureau. Et il attendit encore. Une demi-heure supplémentaire passa et il pesta. Voilà qu'il ne se levait pas !

Il commença s'énerver. Dire qu'il s'était laissé réveiller exprès par le soleil et que finalement cela n'avait servi à rien ! Non mais pour qui il se prenait cet abruti pour changer ses habitudes comme ça ! Non mais franchement il ne pensait pas aux autres lui ! Il y avait des gens qui se réglaient sur lui pour leur travail, il pouvait quand même ne pas les faire lever en avance pour rien du tout !

Il fulmina, le maudit puis l'insulta de tous les noms possibles et inimaginables. Ce qu'il pouvait avoir horreur quand les choses n'allaient pas comme il l'avait prévu. Déjà qu'il était très agacé que sa lettre n'aie eu aucun effet, alors si en plus ce taré se permettait de modifier ses habitudes il allait vraiment devenir fou !

Pourquoi rien ne marchait comme il le voulait ? Le message était assez clair pourtant ! Surtout qu'en plus il avait « signé » la lettre ! Y c'était lui : Yuuna Roma Seiran ! Celui qui avait battu sa femme et qui avait tenté de lui faire perdre leur enfant ! Celui qui avait forcé sa femme à l'épouser et qui avait même essayé de le faire éliminer ! Bon sang, il était peut-être plus con qu'il ne l'avait crû…

Dire qu'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis cette lettre et rien n'avait changé. Ils étaient toujours aussi proches, toujours aussi amoureux. Leur famille était toujours aussi parfaite. Aucune dispute, rien. C'était comme si le monstre n'avait pas tenu compte de ses mises en garde. Comme si lui lançait des menaces en l'air comme ça ? Non mais pour qui le prenait-il ? Pour un de ces fous qui renonçaient aussi vite qu'ils avaient commencé ?

Non lui n'était pas de ce genre là ! Il ne serait satisfait que lorsque son honneur serait de nouveau sauf et qu'il serait lavé de toutes les humiliations qu'ils avaient subies. Il ne serait serein que lorsque Sa femme ne serait plus sous le joug d'un monstre tel que lui.

Il était tout simplement hors de question qu'il renonce ! Il irait jusqu'au bout, coûte que coûte ! Et tant pis s'il devait y laisser quelques plumes, au moins il se serait vengé.

Un sourire diabolique se dessina sur son visage. Cette lettre n'avait pas peut-être pas marché mais il n'allait pas abandonner. Il allait encore les espionner pour trouver le moyen parfait pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils étaient surveillé. Quelque chose que seule sa famille savait. Peut-être que cela prendrait plus de temps mais la simple idée que bientôt tout serait fini lui donnait la force de continuer à supporter leur tendresse mutuelle et leur relation presque fusionnelle.

Elle et lui étaient très proche, très amoureux. Quand il les voyait, il avait l'impression que leur amour était si puissant que rien ne pourrait le détruire. Ils étaient mariés depuis sept ans et pourtant ils étaient toujours aussi complices. Ils avaient l'un envers l'autre des petites attentions et la routine ne semblait avoir aucune emprise sur la solidité de leur couple. Ils trouvaient toujours un petit quelque chose pour la briser, pour rendre chaque moment qu'ils passaient en famille inoubliables…

La seule chose qu'il trouvait un peu étrange c'était qu'elle et lui ne s'étaient pas souvent retrouvés seuls ces deux dernières semaines. Leurs enfants semblaient leur prendre beaucoup de leur temps et il avait l'impression que leur vie de couple était quasiment inexistante par rapport à leur vie de famille. D'un côté cela le soulageait un peu car d'une part il la souillait moins, et d'autre part parce que cela pouvait signifier qu'elle s'était lassée sexuellement de lui et qu'il avait peut-être une chance de la séduire et de la combler sur ce plan-là.

Mais il trouvait tout de même ce petit détail vraiment très bizarre. Peut-être qu'il les avait espionné les deux seules semaines où ils avaient été tous les deux très occupés. Elle était la Représentante et lui un professeur dans une faculté très réputé tout de même. Ils avaient un emploi du temps très chargé, surtout lui ces derniers jours. Car d'après ce qu'il avait compris les partiels auraient lieu la semaine qui arrivait et il les préparait avec beaucoup de sérieux avec ses élèves.

Oui, son hypothèse était vraiment absurde. Il y avait des petits gestes qui ne trompaient pas : comme ses petits mots doux qu'il lui avait susurrés à l'oreille le dimanche dernier quand elle l'avait rejoint dans leur salon ou encore comme leur long et passionné baiser dans leur cuisine pendant que leurs enfants dormaient encore.

Ils avaient tout l'air d'une famille très unie et d'un couple profondément amoureux -fusionnel était même le terme adapté, il devait le reconnaitre.

Tout ceci, lui faisait un peu peur. Il craignait que son plan échoue. Il avait tablé sur les faiblesses de leurs couples mais il se rendait compte qu'il n'en avait aucune. La seule chose qui pourrait peut-être les séparer serait sa mort –et encore elle ne pourrait pas l'oublier, il en était persuadé. Il n'avait aucun moyen de réellement la récupérer, il le savait. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour se venger c'était de faire en sorte qu'il ne la souille plus.

Il soupira. La tâche allait être encore plus ardue que prévu et il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps devant lui. Il devait en avoir fini avant le retour de son frère et de sa belle-sœur. Il devait l'éloigner d'elle, trouver un moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'il la mettait en danger. Et si cela ne fonctionnait pas et qu'il restait toujours avec elle, alors il n'aurait plus qu'une seule et unique solution : s'en débarrasser pour de bon d'une manière ou d'une autre…

Quelques minutes passèrent et il s'imagina le moment où on lui apprendrait la mort de son mari. Il voyait sa souffrance, entendait ses pleurs. Il avait hâte d'être à cet instant là pour la regarder droit dans les yeux et constater sa déchéance à venir. Il avait hâte…

Il se redressa de son siège. Puisqu'il n'avait pas l'air décidé à se lever, il allait lui faire en sorte de les trouver. Il devait forcément être dans leur chambre, à ses côtés, ou peut-être dans son bureau à travailler. Il manœuvra le petit oiseau : il le fit décoller de sa branche et s'envoler dans les airs pour atteindre la hauteur du premier étage. Il fit lentement le tour de la maison et fit attention au moindre bruit.

Il s'arrêta à chaque fenêtre sur son passage. Son bureau en premier lieu : personne. Puis leur salle de bain : non plus. Et enfin les chambres à l'arrière du manoir. Il trouva d'abord celle de leur petit protégé Ryũ, qui parlait avec leur fille, puis après quelques arrêts non fructueux, il se posa sur le rebord d'une fenêtre dont les volets étaient entrebâillés. Il s'approcha de la petite ouverture et écouta attentivement. Il y avait juste le bruit de deux respirations, les leurs. Ils devaient encore dormir. Il n'était qu'à peine neuf heures du matin après tout.

Il se remit à attendre. Puis un détail le frappa soudainement : leurs enfants étaient déjà debout et ils ne venaient même pas les réveillés ?! Quel enfant ne venait pas embêter ses parents dés qu'il était éveillé ? Il resta stupéfait. Ils les avaient vraiment bien éduqués ! Ou alors c'était d'eux même qu'ils laissaient à leurs parents un peu d'intimité le seul jour où ils pouvaient être un peu seuls…

Quelqu'un bougea dans la pièce et le monstre laissa échapper un petit gémissement, celui qu'on faisait lorsqu'on se réveillait. La voix de sa femme s'éleva dans la pièce.

« Bonjour mon cœur, murmura-t-elle avec tendresse. »

Un bruit de lèvres qui se séparent puis un second murmure troublèrent le silence de leur chambre. Il pencha l'oreille vers l'écran mais n'entendit rien même avec l'ouïe très fine de son petit oiseau robotique. Il n'avait tout de même pas perdu sa voix, lui le coordinateur super-résistant aux maladies !

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et il sursauta. Deux coups rapides, un silence puis un troisième coup : Hiroto. Il se leva pour lui ouvrir et lui fit signe de rentrer rapidement. Son coéquipier s'empressa de s'installer sur le canapé et il lui fit signe de se taire. Il se réinstalla rapidement à son poste et râla. Le silence s'était de nouveau réinstallé dans leur chambre.

Il attendit.

« Cagalli ? »

La voix était faible, mais c'était bien la sienne. Il avait l'impression qu'il forçait sur ses cordes vocales.

« Oui Athrun ?

- Voudrais-tu…avoir un autre enfant ? demanda-t-il péniblement.»

Il resta sans voix puis s'écria en même temps qu'Elle.

« Quoi ?! »

Il se leva brusquement. Il devait être en plein cauchemar ! Le monstre voulait…qu'ils aient… un autre enfant. Un autre… enfant. Il cauchemardait là ! Il avait perdu l'esprit durant la nuit ou entendait des voix c'était sûrement ça !

« Tu es sérieux Athrun ? »

Il se rassit. Ses jambes ne le tenaient plus. Il avait bien entendu. Il voulait un autre enfant. Il allait l'engrosser à nouveau ! Il allait la souiller encore plus avec un nouveau petit être même pas humain ! Il fallait qu'il empêche ça ! Il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire ça !

Il se releva brusquement, si brutalement qu'il en fit tomber sa chaise, prit son arme et commença à se diriger vers la porte coulissante.

« Hey Yuuna, où tu vas comme ça ? L'interpella son coéquipier.

- Empêcher qu'une telle chose de se produire

Il ouvrit la porte et s'apprêta à sortir quand Hiroto le rattrapa et le jeta sur le canapé. Il ferma la porte en hurlant.

« Tu veux ruiner tout ce que tu as fait jusqu'à présent ou quoi !

- Je ne peux pas la laisser faire ça ! Il faut que je l'arrête !

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu vas faire quoi là avec ton arme ? Rentrer dans leur maison et les abattre ? Comme si tu crois qu'il ne t'entendra pas rentrer ou monter les escaliers ! Mais réfléchis un peu bon sang avant d'agir ! »

Il se redressa, furieux. D'où ce minus se permettait de lui parler comme ça ! Il se croyait où celui-là aussi ! Il le toisa, son arme à la main, mais son camarade ne sembla pas effrayer et s'avança vers lui.

« Tu peux pas sortir comme ça sur un coup de tête et foutre en l'air tout ce que tu as construit ! Ca t'apportera quoi de les tuer, Yuuna ?! Tu veux retourner en prison aussi vite que tu en es sorti c'est ça ? »

Il resta bouche bée devant le comportement du jeune homme. Il n'avait pas encore compris que son but c'était justement de les séparer par n'importe lequel des moyens possible ? Qu'il le détestait plus que tout et que le tuer de ses propres mains lui apporterait la paix ? Il ne pensait tout de même pas qu'il les espionner juste pour le plaisir d'entrée dans la vie privée de la Princesse…

« Oui tu as raison, c'est débile, concéda-t-il.

- Content de te l'entendre dire ! »

Hiroto soupira de soulagement et il haussa les sourcils. Ce que les jeunes pouvaient être naïfs des fois ! Il ramassa son siège, s'y installa à nouveau, fit voler l'oiseau sur une branche d'arbre aux alentours et coupa la liaison. Il en avait suffisamment entendu pour la journée !

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? L'interrogea-t-il avec agressivité.

- Simplement te dire que je ne serais pas joignable les trois prochains jours. Ma copine nous as prévu un petit voyage en amoureux.

- D'accord…T'avises pas de lui dire quelque chose à propos de ça ! Sinon je te descends et elle avec…, le menaça-t-il avec conviction. »

Il n'allait pas le laisser foutre en l'air son plan parfait avec ses états d'âmes et ses confidences à sa petite-amie.

« Pas la peine d'en venir à de telles extrémités ! S'emporta Hiroto. Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui parler de quoi que ce soit. On va juste passer quelques jours loin de tout pour se retrouver…

- Je t'ai à l'œil Hiroto !

- Ouais, ouais, je sais. Bon j'y vais. »

Il rouvrit la porte et le laissa seul avec sa rage, sa haine. Il inspira et expira bruyamment pendant quelques minutes. Il essaya de se calmer mais la révélation de ce taré à sa femme l'avait mis dans tous ses états.

Une dizaine de minutes passèrent et il eut plusieurs fois l'envie de sortir de sa camionnette et d'entrer dans leur manoir pour les abattre tous les quatre de sang froid. Mais il ne le fit pas et suivit les conseils involontairement avisés de son partenaire. Il avait entièrement raison : s'il pétait un câble maintenant il ne pourrait pas profiter pleinement de sa vengeance. Il voulait les voir souffrir…mais il ne fallait pas qu'il tarde de trop non plus. Il devrait s'être débarrassé de lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que l'impensable ne se reproduise une seconde fois.

Il devait trouver rapidement ce petit détail qui lui permettrait d'enclencher la véritable première partie de son plan… Mais attendez, il l'avait déjà trouvé ! Mais oui, cette confidence, ce désir d'avoir un seconde enfant qui lui avait avoué ce matin, ils n'y avaient qu'eux qui en avaient connaissance. Alors il le tenait !

Il se mit à rire. Ca y est sa vengeance était en marche. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à le remettre en garde !

Il se leva comme un fou de son siège et commença à retourner ses affaires. Il avait besoin d'un papier blanc, d'une enveloppe et des journaux. Ah oui et d'un tube de colle aussi. Il fallait bien que les lettres tiennent sur la lettre tout de même !

Une fois tout cela en main, il vint se rasseoir devant son bureau, poussa son écran et déposa ce qu'il avait dans les bras. Il se mit à découper soigneusement les lettres dont il avait besoin dans les gros titres des journaux et à les ordonner sur sa feuille. Des mots se formèrent puis des phrases. Il les coula ensuite une à une avec application et admira son œuvre.

_« J'ai eu vent de ton petit désir d'être père une seconde fois._

_Ne t'avise pas de l'engrosser à nouveau où il pourrait bien lui arriver malheur. _

_Ne joues pas avec le feu Zala ! Respecte mes mises en garde et je laisserais tranquille ta chère petite famille parfaite._

_Y. »_

Parfaite. Elle était par-fai-te ! Il ne lui restait plus qu'à la mettre dans leur boîte aux lettres et à attendre. Il piétinait d'impatience à l'idée de voir la tête qu'il ferait après avoir lu cette seconde lettre de menace. Surtout qu'en plus, elle ne risquait pas de tomber entre de mauvaises mains vu qu'il était le seul à venir chercher le courrier.

Il ria de nouveau. Un rire machiavélique qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Ce qu'il pouvait être devenu sans cœur. Pour détruire une famille, un couple admiré par tous, il fallait vraiment être inhumain. Ca tombait bien, c'était ce qu'il était devenu. Par leur faute…

Il plia sa lettre et la plaça dans son enveloppe. Il la referma et la retourna. Il prit son plus beau stylo et écrit sur le devant « Mr Zala. » en lettre capitales. Il sourit. Sa vengeance était en marche et la satisfaction de la mener lentement à terme allait bientôt fait partie intégrante de ses journées.

Il prit l'enveloppe et sortit de sa camionnette. Il marcha le plus naturellement possible dans la rue jouxtant celle de leur manoir malgré le plaisir malsain qui l'envahissait. Il arriva devant chez eux et observa avec envie leur maison, leur jardin parfaitement entretenu. Il détourna son regard vers la boite aux lettres, y glissa la lettre puis repartit aussi calmement qu'il était venu.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans sa camionnette blanche, il s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil en regardant indécis l'écran. Reprenait-il maintenant son espionnage ou attendait-il un peu ? Ils devaient sûrement encore se murmurer des mots doux qui allaient le faire devenir fou. Il avait plutôt intérêt à attendre, pour conserver encore le peu de santé mentale qui lui restait.

Il prit un de ses magazines people dont les gros titres n'étaient pas encore découpés et se mit à le feuilleter tout en vérifiant sa montre.11h07. C'était seulement vers treize heures trente qu'il venait prendre le courrier. Il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui.

Aux alentours de treize heures, il ralluma la liaison et déplaça le petit robot vers l'un des arbres à proximité de leur boîte aux lettres.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que le monstre n'arrive et n'ouvre la petite porte. Il attrapa le courrier et se figea lorsqu'il aperçut une enveloppe identique à celle du dimanche précédent. Il l'ouvrit avec précaution et déplia la lettre qu'elle contenait. Une expression de crainte passa sur son visage et il se mit à ricaner comme un fou-furieux. Les menaces avaient marché !

Celui qui lui avait tout pris resta planté devant la boîte à lire et relire les menaces qu'il avait entre les mains pendant un long moment. Il scruta ensuite autour de lui puis repartit vers leur demeure d'un pas beaucoup moins assuré qu'à son arrivée.

Son plan fonctionnait !

(POV Cagalli)

Une faible toux me tira de mon demi-sommeil et j'ouvris les yeux. La pièce était plongée dans une faible obscurité entretenue par nos volets entrebâillés. Les rayons du soleil passait à travers la faible ouverture que nous avions laissée la veille et éclairait notre chambre.

Je fermai les yeux et profitai de la lumière tamisée de la pièce. C'était toujours aussi agréable d'être réveillé par le soleil. Je ne m'en laissais pas. Bien-sûr être sortie du sommeil par les douces caresses d'Athrun était encore plus plaisant mais ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui qu'il serait le premier levé. Sa semaine très dense l'avait épuisée et son extinction de voix n'améliorait pas son état…

Il toussa à nouveau faiblement et je me tournai vers lui. Je me relevai sur un coude et posai ma main sur son front. Je soupirai. Au moins il n'avait pas de fièvre c'était déjà ça. Je me rallongeai sur le dos à ses côtés et fixai le plafond en pensant à la journée qui nous attendait.

Ce matin, vu qu'Athrun pouvait à peine parler, c'était moi qui me chargeais d'aider Ryũ à faire ses exercices de mathématiques. Heureusement que ce n'était que niveau troisième car je détestais ça autant que lui ! J'étais presque certaine que nous allions y passer des heures, le temps que je me rappelle des cours que j'avais eu et la façon dont on traitait les exercices. Pour moi les maths avait toujours été une langue étrangère que seuls des personnes aussi doué que mon mari et ma fille était capable de comprendre. J'avais eu la chance d'avoir arrêté mes études juste après avoir passé mon brevet… Quoique je regrettais tout de même un peu de n'avoir aucun diplôme.

Ensuite préparation du pique-nique en famille puis départ pour le parc à quelques kilomètres de chez nous pour y promener pour la première fois de sa vie Eléa en laisse. Ca n'allait pas être une mince affaire mais nous avions toute l'après-midi pour l'habituer à ce nouvel environnement très bruyant et remplis de monde. Il fallait juste qu'il ne pleuve pas ! Et ça ce n'était pas gagner non plus. Il avait fait un temps pourri toute la semaine…

Pour le moment, il avait l'air de faire plutôt beau et pas trop chaud. Le temps idéal pour une petite sortie en famille. J'espérais simplement qu'il ne se mette pas à pleuvoir lorsque nous serions au parc. La ballade perdrait tout de suite un peu de son charme et ce n'était pas non plus ce qu'il y avait de plus indiqué pour Athrun.

Je soufflai. Sa gentillesse le perdrait un jour. C'était à cause d'elle qu'il avait perdu sa voix. Une de ses collègue lui avait demandé de la remplacer toute la semaine car son fils était malade et il s'était retrouvé à devoir assurer une partie de ses cours en plus des ses propres heures. Serviable comme pas deux, il avait accepté.

Seulement ce qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit c'était que sa classe était relativement dissipée et que les trois heures de mécanique qu'ils avaient en début de semaine n'était pas l'une de leurs principales priorités. Il s'était retrouvé à devoir forcer considérablement sur sa voix pour se faire entendre -avec succès d'ailleurs- et ses cours supplémentaire pour la préparation des partiels avait eu raison d'elle. Il était rentré jeudi avec une voix déclinante que sa longue journée de vendredi avait achevée…

Résultats des courses, le médecin lui avait diagnostiqué une extinction de voix et lui avait conseillé de se reposer une bonne partie de la semaine à venir. Mais voilà monsieur, toujours aussi têtu comme une mule, refusait de suivre ses conseils prétextant qu'il ne pouvait s'absenter à un moment si important…

Ses élèves avaient vraiment beaucoup de chance de l'avoir comme professeur. Je n'en connaissais pas beaucoup des comme lui qui se tuait au travail comme ça. Si je ne connaissais pas sa promo, je l'aurais sûrement empêché d'y aller mais je savais que je pouvais compter sur eux pour lui éviter d'avoir à élever la voix plus que ne le pouvait. Ses élèves le respectaient énormément.

Je me retournai et m'installai sur le côté pour l'observer. C'était un évènement très rare vu qu'il était quasiment toujours le premier levé et je profitai autant que je pus de cette vision de rêve qu'il m'offrait. Il était légèrement tourné vers moi et maintenait sa tête avec son bras droit qu'il avait plié. Sa frange tombait sur son front et une partie de ses cheveux cachait sa joue gauche. Il était tellement séduisant quand il dormait.

Je me rapprochai un peu de lui, pour me retrouver très prés de son visage. Nos nez se touchaient presque et je sentais son souffle régulier sur mon visage. Je repoussai ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et il ne cilla pas. Il avait l'air profondément endormi.

Un long moment passa et je restai là à le contempler. Il finit par plisser les yeux et laissa échapper de ses lèves douces et tentantes auquel j'avais beaucoup de mal à résister un petit gémissement. Il se réveillait.

Il ouvrit les yeux et son regard se plongea dans le mien. Je lui souris et murmurai avec tendresse :

« Bonjour mon cœur. »

Un magnifique sourire illumina son visage et ses lèvres bougèrent. Un faible murmure, à peine perceptible.

« Bonjour Cali. »

Il me sourit et rapprocha son visage du mien. Nos nez se rencontrèrent puis nos lèvres qui se scellèrent pour un long et tendre baiser. Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent après un moment de pur bonheur, je fus immédiatement en manque de leur douceur et de leur chaleur.

Il écarta quelques unes de mes mèches rebelles en me demandant de sa petite voix encore bien enrouée :

« Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ?

- Juste quelques minutes.

- Et les enfants ?

- Si Eléa ne fait pas la folle, c'est qu'ils sont déjà levés. »

Il ria doucement puis s'allongea sur le dos en m'invitant à venir contre lui. Je me lovai contre son torse, posai ma tête dans le creux de son épaule et passai presque jalousement mon bras droit autour de son ventre. Je n'allais pas le laisser s'éclipser en douce comme le week-end dernier pour corriger ses copies en utilisant comme excuse Eléa qui aboyait à la porte de notre fille ! Je voulais profiter de mon dimanche matin pour passer un moment seule avec mon mari.

Comme pour me confirmer ce même désir de son côté, il enroula son bras droit autour de ma taille soulevant au passage un peu mon haut pour poser sa main directement sur ma peau. Il me serra contre lui me prouvant bien qu'il avait aussi envie de rester prés de moi ce matin et qu'il était tout autant décidé que moi à ne pas me laisser m'échapper.

Je fermai les yeux pour savourer ce moment que j'avais attendu toute la semaine. Il se mit à jouer avec mes cheveux et je perdis la notion du temps. J'étais vraiment bien là, prés de lui, à lui faire l'un de ses câlins qu'il aimait tant. J'avais l'impression que ca faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas ressentis cette sensation de bien-être. Depuis quand d'ailleurs n'avions nous pas été aussi intimes ?

Tout en profitant de cette sensation de sa peau sur la mienne, je fouillai dans ma mémoire à la recherche du dernier matin que nous avions passés seuls. Depuis au moins deux semaines…Pour être exacte, depuis le premier dimanche de ce mois. Cela remontait à vraiment très longtemps alors ! Une éternité même ! Tout ca à cause de nos emplois du temps respectifs…

Ce que je pouvais envier les couples « normaux » des fois. Eux au moins pouvaient passer des soirées tranquilles ! Pas comme nous qui étions souvent coincés entre mes réunions et mes déplacements…

Et quand ce n'était pas à cause de ça, c'était parce qu'il y avait ces foutus partiels ! Chaque année c'était pareil ! La période des partiels ne tombait jamais lors de ma semaine la plus chargée de tout le semestre ! A croire qu'ils faisaient exprès !

Pendant deux semaines consécutives on se retrouvait à vivre complètement en décalé. Moi préparant mes réunions très tardivement la première semaine et lui corrigeant ses copies jusqu'à des fois une heure du matin la semaine d'après. C'était à peine si nous passions une soirée ou une matinée ensemble !

Heureusement que ce marathon était presque terminé parce que j'en avais vraiment marre de ne même pas pouvoir avoir mon mari un peu rien que pour moi ! Je n'avais qu'une seule hâte que les vacances arrivent pour que nous partions loin de tout avec Léonore et Ryũ…

« Cagalli ? »

Mon époux me sortit de mon monologue mental et je relevai la tête vers lui. Il avait forcé sur sa voix…

« Oui Athrun ? »

Il planta son regard sérieux dans le mien et me demanda péniblement :

« Voudrais-tu…avoir un autre enfant ? »

Je me redressai sur les coudes et le dévisageai avec surprise. Je rêvais là ! Il ne m'avait pas demandé ça ?!

« Quoi ? Lâchai-je un peu froidement. »

Il marmonna dans sa barbe et tourna la tête, affichant un air déçu. Mince… Je l'avais repoussé alors qu'il m'avait peut-être demandé ce que j'attendais depuis presqu'un an. Je posai ma main sur sa joue et le forçai à me regarder en face.

« Répète moi-ça Athrun, s'il te plais. »

Il planta son regard dans le mien et répéta sur un ton un peu plus faible à cause de sa voix déclinante :

« Voudrais-tu avoir un autre enfant ?

- Athrun…, commençai-je émue »

Il me l'avait bien demandé. Je ne l'avais pas rêvé.

« Tu es sérieux ? Voulus-je m'assurer. »

Ses yeux se mirent à pétiller de bonheur et il me sourit

« On ne peut plus sérieux Cali, murmura-t-il »

Il soutint mon regard et je pus lire en lui qu'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il me disait. J'avais envie de rire de joie tellement j'étais heureuse. Bien-sûr que je voulais un autre enfant !

« Tu es sûr de vouloir vivre à nouveau le même cauchemar que lorsque j'attendais Léonore ? Insistai-je »

Il secoua la tête un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu ne risques plus de me mettre à la porte la veille de notre mariage alors oui ! Plaisanta-t-il »

J'éclatai de rire en repensant à ce jour. Je me demandais encore quelle idée saugrenue m'étais passée par la tête cette soirée-là. Dire que je lui avais mis ses affaires dans les bras à peine rentré de sa journée de travail et que je l'avais presque menacé de ne plus l'épouser s'il ne partait pas pour respecter la tradition ! Mon pauvre mari s'était retrouvé tout penaud à la porte du manoir sans aucune idée de où il allait bien pouvoir dormir la nuit.

« Oui, c'est sûr ! Concédai-je. Mais tu oublies les réveils forcés à quatre heures du matin à cause de mes envies subite, mes sautes d'humeur où je te menaçais de divorcer, les nuits blanches que je t'ai fait passer à cause de mes angoisses, mes… »

Il posa son index sur mes lèvres et me sourit à nouveau.

« Oui Cagalli, m'assura-t-il de sa faible voix.

- Certain ?»

Je voulais vraiment être sûre à cent pour cent qu'il en avait envie. Il ne me répondit pas et je commençais à prendre peur. J'aurais peut-être du me taire. On pouvait croire que je voulais plutôt l'en dissuader là. Le silence se prolongea quelques secondes de plus et je baissai la tête. Voilà, j'avais loupé ma chance…

Une de ses mains se posa sur mon menton et il me força à relever les yeux. Il s'était tourné sur le côté de sorte à se trouver juste en face de moi. Son regard passionné me dévorant me fit monter le rouge aux joues. Même après neuf ans de vie commune, ce regard qui trahissait son envie de moi me faisait toujours autant perdre mes moyens.

Lorsqu'il s'empara de mes lèvres et m'embrassa sensuellement, tous mes doutes s'évanouirent. Il acheva de me convaincre en me susurrant ceci à l'oreille :

« Comment puis-je te le prouver ? »

- Tu le sais très bien, lui rétorquai-je avec un sourire coquin. »

Il me dévora du regard et je le soutins pour l'assurer de l'envie réciproque qui m'habitait. Il s'empara à nouveau de mes lèvres et je le laissai m'allonger sur le dos.

Je me collai contre lui et il resserra son étreinte. Il était sérieux. Il avait envie d'être père une seconde fois. Il voulait un petit garçon avec mes yeux, un petit frère pour Léonore. Pour ma part, ça m'était un peu égal même si je trouvais qu'avoir un fils et une fille était idéal.

En fait, ça ne m'était pas vraiment égal. Bien sûr qu'avoir un peu garçon qui lui ressemblerait ferait de moi une épouse et une mère comblée mais je ne pouvais pas non plus trop en demander ! De toute façon je serais déjà très heureuse de porter son enfant alors si en plus il s'avérait être le petit garçon qu'il désirait tant, nous ne pourrions nager qu'encore plus dans le bonheur.

Il m'embrassa sur le front et je lui demandai :

« Depuis combien de temps ?

- Quelques mois. »

Plusieurs mois, autant que ça ! Pourquoi ne m'en avait-il pas parlé avant ?

« Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps ?

- Je n'ai jamais trouvé le moment idéal..., m'avoua-t-il. »

Il y avait autre chose. Une autre raison dont il n'osait pas me faire part.

« Tu craignais un refus de me part ? Tentai-je au hasard.

- Aussi. »

Bonne pioche ! Ha je vous jure, les hommes sont parfois difficiles à comprendre ! Comme si je ne voudrais pas d'un autre enfant de lui après la petite merveille qu'il m'avait donnée !

Je me mis à dessiner des petits motifs circulaire imaginaires sur son torse nu et lui confiai :

« Tu sais, ca fait un an que j'attendais ce moment…

- Il fallait m'en parler ! Me reprocha-t-il.

- Je ne voulais pas te forcer…je voulais que ça vienne de toi, lui expliquai-je. Et puis j'ai fini par me persuader que tu ne voudrais plus jamais après l'enfer que je t'ai fait vivre pour Léonore.

- C'est vrai que tu m'en as fait voir de toutes les couleurs … »

Je fis la moue.

« Mais ça valait la peine non ? Léonore est devenue une petite princesse… »

Non il n'allait pas le dire ! J'attrapais mon oreiller par sécurité.

« … comme sa mère avant elle. »

Il l'avait dit ! J'abattis mon coussin sur sa tête.

« Aie ! Se plaigna-t-il en se massant là où je l'avais frappé

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler « Princesse » ! Lui rappelai-je énervée

- Mais tu es une…

- Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire ! Le menaçai-je mon oreiller encore en main. »

Après une courte bataille de regard, il soupira et s'avoua vaincu. Je reposai mon arme puis me lovai contre lui. Il se remit à jouer avec mes cheveux et le silence s'installa. Nous profitâmes de ces derniers instants de tranquillité avant de nous occuper de nos petits monstres.

« Il faudrait peut-être qu'on se lève non ? murmura-t-il

- Ouais, il va falloir… »

Il repoussa la couverture me forçant ainsi à me lever et je m'exécutai, battue. Il me donna ma robe de chambre puis me serra une dernière fois dans ses bras avant que nous quittions la pièce.

Nous descendîmes dans le salon main dans la main pour découvrir Ryũ et Léonore installés confortablement sur le canapé, Eléa à leur pied, en train de regarder des dessins animés. Ils avaient très captivé par ce qui passait à l'écran et ne remarquèrent même pas notre présence. Athrun et moi les observâmes en silence, admiratifs.

« Ils sont mignons comme ça, tu ne trouves pas ? Me murmura mon mari à l'oreille et me serrant contre lui

- Très même. »

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que l'un deux se rende compte de notre présence. Ce fût notre fille qui nous aperçut en se levant et qui alerta Ryũ en se précipitant vers nous. Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et après un rapide câlin s'accrocha au cou de son père en lui demandant :

« Ca va mieux ta voix Papa ?

- Un peu. »

Elle ne sembla pas d'accord avec sa réponse mais fit semblant de l'accepter.

« Rassure moi Athrun, tu ne vas donner cours demain ? L'interrogea Ryũ avec appréhension.

- Bah…euh…si, bafouilla-t-il.

- Il est irrécupérable Cagalli !

- Ca je ne te le fais pas dire, approuvai-je. »

Il grommela et nous ne comprîmes pas un mot tant sa voix déclinait.

Nous eûmes une matinée plus chargée que prévu vu que nous nous étions levés un peu tard que d'ordinaire.

Pendant que Léonore finissait son émission, Athrun corrigea son dernier paquet de copies dans le salon à côté de Ryũ et moi pour intervenir au cas où je lui dirais une bêtise. Nous passâmes plus d'une heure sur ses exercices car il me fallût beaucoup de temps pour assembler les fragments de cours sur la géométrie qu'il me restait et en fait surtout parce que nous rîmes de notre nullité plus que je ne le fis travailler.

J'avais beau me concentrer, ses énoncés étaient formulés d'une façon telle que j'avais besoin d'au moins deux lectures pour les comprendre puis de plusieurs minutes de réflexion intense pour trouver une solution. Athrun ne me reprit pas une seule fois et je fus fière d'avoir réussi à aider Ryũ sans qu'il ait à le faire.

Ceci terminé, nous nous préparâmes tour à tour pour nous retrouver ensuite tous dans la cuisine pour préparer le pique-nique. Ce fût Athrun avec sa voix vacillante qui nous orchestra tout en participant activement à la réalisation des sandwichs.

Vers treize heures, comme à son habitude, il quitta la cuisine pour aller chercher le courrier.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent et il ne revint pas. Je commençai à m'inquiéter un peu et Ryũ ne me rassura guère.

« Cagalli, c'est normal qu'Athrun reste planté devant la boite aux lettres ? Demanda-t-il troublé.

- Non… »

Je lâchai ce que j'avais en main et le rejoignis devant la fenêtre. Athrun avait les yeux rivé sur une lettre qu'il tenait en main. Il ne bougeait pas et semblait anxieux. Je le vis regarder autour de lui avant de replier la lettre et la remettre dans une enveloppe.

Lorsqu'il s'engagea sur le chemin du retour, je quittai la cuisine pour le rejoindre dans le couloir. Il rentra pensif et me troubla.

« Tout va bien ?

- Oui. »

Il me mentait : il ne me regardait pas dans les yeux et fuyait même mon regard. Je m'approchai de lui et essayai de le forcer à me regarder en face.

« Tu es sûr Athrun ? Je t'ai vu resté longtemps immobile devant la boite aux lettres une lettre à la main…

- Tout va bien, je t'assure.

- Je peux voir cette mystérieuse lettre alors ?

- Non ! Me rétorqua-t-il fermement une once de peur dans ses yeux émeraudes. Ce n'est vraiment rien, je te promets….

- Si ce n'est rien, pourquoi es-tu dans tous tes états ?

- Je suis juste un peu fatigué, Cagalli… »

Il n'était pas très crédible mais je fis semblant d'accepter sa fausse excuse. Il commença à se diriger vers le salon et je le retins par le bras.

« Si c'était quelque chose de grave, tu m'en parlerais n'est ce pas ?

- Pour le pire et pour le meilleur, c'est ce qu'on s'est promis non ?

- Oui… »

Je le relâchai à contre-cœur. Il y avait quelque chose, je le savais, mais il ne voulait pas m'en parler. Il m'embrassa sur le front, pour me rassurer certainement mais pour une fois son geste n'eut aucun effet.

« Je reviens, me précisa-t-il. »

Il s'éloigna dans le salon et je retournai dans la cuisine avec Ryũ et Léonore. Je me réinstallai à mon poste mais eu du mal à me concentrer sur ma tâche. Je soupirai.

« Si tu allais jouer dans le jardin avec Eléa, ma puce ?

- Mais et les sandwichs ? Protesta-t-elle

- Je m'en charge, Léonore. Va jouer avec elle. Elle trépigne d'impatience regarde ! M'appuya Ryũ.

- D'accord ! »

Elle quitta la pièce, Eléa à ses trousses. Ryũ attendit qu'elle soit dans le jardin pour me demander :

« Il n'a rien voulu te dire ?

- Oui… »

Je fixai le plan de travail, anxieuse. Je n'aimais pas quand il était comme ça. Ryũ s'approcha de moi et tenta de m'apaiser :

« Il t'en parlera plus tard.

- Je ne crois pas… Quand il commence à faire comme si de rien n'était c'est qu'il ne va rien me dire.

- Il est peut-être tout simplement un peu à cran avec les partiels, tu ne penses pas ? »

C'était une hypothèse plausible. Mais pourquoi serait-il plus anxieux cette année que les années précédentes ? Parce qu'il avait une meilleur promo ?

« Je ne sais pas Ryũ… mais ca m'inquiète.

- Je comprends… »

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Léonore dans le jardin puis reportai mon attention sur les tranches de pain que j'avais dans les mains

« Moi aussi, il m'inquiète… »

Il posa sa main sur la mienne pour m'assurer de son soutient.

« Faisons-lui confiance Cagalli, il sait ce qu'il fait.

- Tu as raison. »

Ce n'était peut-être rien après tout. Je me remis à la préparation du pique-nique avec le cœur un peu plus léger que toute à l'heure mais je n'étais pas vraiment quiète. Une petite voix dans ma tête me disait qu'il y avait quelque chose et après ce que nous avions vécut je savais que mon intention ne m'avait jamais trompée. Il ne me mentait pas sans raison…

« Si tu veux être rassurée, le courrier est sur la table du salon…, me suggéra Ryũ. »

Je lâchai ce que j'avais dans les mains et le regardai surpris par sa suggestion. Je n'allais quand même pas fouiller dans le courrier pour trouver la lettre qu'il avait refusé que je vois ! Et pourquoi pas…? C'était notre courrier.

Je quittai la pièce et partis dans le salon. Je pris le tas de papier qu'il avait posé sur la table et essayai de retrouver la lettre qu'il avait ouverte. L'école de Léonore. Celle de Ryũ. Miriallia et Dearka. Yzak. Kira !

Aucune d'elles n'était décachetée. Il ne l'avait tout de même pas emporté avec lui pour être sûr que je ne la regarde pas ?

Je refis le tour des lettres et m'étonnai une seconde fois devant la dernière. Expéditeur : Monsieur Kira Yamato. Pourquoi m'envoyait-il une lettre alors qu'il pouvait m'appeler n'importe quand ?!

Je l'ouvris et sortis une feuille en papier crème plié en trois. Je la dépliai et m'extasiai devant l'écriture fine et les lettres rondes de mon frère.

« _Coucou Sœurette !_

_Comment vas-tu depuis le mois dernier ? _

_Si je me souviens bien de ce que tu m'as dit au téléphone la dernière fois, ta lourde semaine est passée. (C'est bien ça ? Je ne me trompe pas au moins ? Pardonne ton pauvre frère, si c'est le cas, j'ai toujours été nul pour retenir les dates…) Tu vas pouvoir te reposer un peu maintenant et profiter de ton petit mari et des deux petits monstres ! En plus les vacances d'hiver approchent. Telle que je te connais, tu dois déjà être impatiente. T'en fais pas, je te comprends, moi aussi j'ai hâte de vous revoir ! _

_Vous partez au fait ? Il me semble que oui d'après que j'ai compris. Je ne dis pas de bêtise j'espère ? Je ne suis plus certain tout d'un coup…Je me mets des doutes tout seul c'est horrible ! Ce que je peux être un frère indigne, même pas capable de se rappeler de ce que sa sœur lui a dit quelques semaines plus tôt !_

_Ah si ça me revient, oui vous partez c'est ça ! A Sapporo, au Japon, pour apprendre à skier à Léonore ! Ca vous fera beaucoup de bien. Surtout après la période de partiels dans laquelle Athrun doit nager là. Il n'est pas trop anxieux, ça va ? Ma petite nièce se porte-t-elle bien ? Et Ryũ, il va bien ? La troisième se passe bien ? Ses notes en physique et en maths ont un peu remonté ?_

_Sinon nous ici à December City, tout le monde se porte bien. Lacus finit son mandat à la fin du mois. Elle t'embrasse d'ailleurs, elle a aussi hâte de vous revoir. Elle aurait bien aimé essayer de se libérer pour les vacances mais il faut qu'on règle quelques petits détails avant de rentrer. _

_Je sais tu te demandes pourquoi je t'écris une lettre au lieu de te passer un coup de téléphone. Tout simplement parce que je voulais préserver mes oreilles. En fait la principale raison pour laquelle je t'écris c'est pour t'annoncer, que nous avons réussir à vendre la maison et que nous pensons renter à la fin de l'année scolaire avec les enfants. _

_Nous allons nous installer à ORB, définitivement. Je n'en peux plus d'être si loin de vous, et je dois avouer que je me sens un peu oppressé sur les Plants. C'est joli, je te l'accorde mais je préfère largement ta petite île perdue au milieu de l'océan Pacifique._

_Voilà, c'est dit ! J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop de ne pas te l'avoir dit de vive voix. Je me savais incapable d'arriver à t'expliquer les réelles raisons._

_Je t'embrasse. Prenez bien soin de vous. Passe le bonjour à Athrun et Ryũ. Embrasse Léonore pour moi. Je vous appelle bientôt._

_PS : Je pense descendre quelques jours au cours du mois d'Avril. Je vous tiens au courant._

_Ah oui j'oubliais Hanako, Izuko, Kaito, Mitsuo et Norio vous embrasse tous les quatre et ont aussi hâte de vous revoir._

_Kira_. »


	5. Chapitre Quatre

Bonsoir tout le monde!

Désolée pour le retard, j'aurais aimé le poster plus tôt dans la journée mais j'étais concentré sur le chapitre onze^^

Je tiens à remercier Lamu et Raziel363 pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait extrêment plaisir^^ J'ai failli tomber de ma chaise quand j'ai vu le message de ^^ Bref Merci beaucoup, c'est toujours agréable d'avoir le ressentis des autres et de savoir que des gens vous lisent et aiment ce que vous écrivez.

A Lamu : C'est vrai que lorsqu'on regarde l'animé on dirait que Yuuna a l'air d'un idiot et d'un homme cupide. Mais je sais pas pourquoi quand j'ai revu Destiny et que je me suis penché un peu plus sur lui, j'ai trouvé en lui quelqu'un de manipulateur et de machiste^^ C'est ma vision des choses et elle peut être sujette à caution. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ton message, ca m'a fait trés trés plaisir^^

Et pour répondre à tes questions, je dirais il faut lire la suite, mais déjà tu auras une petite idée^^ Pour l'autre question, oui il y aura des points de vue de Ryu et d'autres personnages de l'entourage du couple. Par contre Léonore, je ne pense pas, je ne me sens pas capable d'écrire de son point de vue. C'est dur de rentrer dans la peau d'un fillette de six ans.

Sinon pour la forme, je trouvais intéressant de présenter l'histoire sous deux formes et aussi de créer un peu des décalages temporels. Et puis je dois avouer que écrire les points de vue de Yuuna ca m'éclate^^

A Raziel363 : Merci^^Je ne trouve pas spécialement que j'écris bien... mais bon^^ Ca fait toujours plaisir à entendre^^

J'espère sincérement ne pas vous décevoir^^

Voilà assez blablater, la suite la voilà. C'est l'un de mes chapitres préféré dans lequel j'ai essayé d'exploité une partie de la personalité d'Athrun. A la semaine prochaine! Bonne lecture, bonnes fêtes et Joyeux noêl^^

Chapitre Quatre

6 Février CE 81

Il stoppa sa camionnette dans la rue de son école et coupa son moteur. Il se détacha et regarda sa montre. 16h10. Il était juste à l'heure !

Si c'était ce Ryũ qui venait la chercher, il serait là vers vingt-cinq ; si c'était son père ou sa mère, il ou elle ne tarderait pas à arriver. Normalement le vendredi c'était l'adolescent dont ils étaient les tuteurs qui venaient la chercher vu que c'était lui qui finissait le plus tôt entre eux trois : sa mère ne terminait que vers dix-heures trente et son père avait cours jusqu'à dix-huit heures.

C'était très amusant comment ils pouvaient être très bien organisé. Chaque semaine se déroulait à peu prés de la même façon.

Le lundi, comme tous les jours de la semaine, le monstre était le premier à partir vers sept heures. Sa femme l'accompagnait sur le perron pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée puis réveillait les enfants pour qu'ils soient à l'heure pour l'école. Elle restait avec eux pendant qu'ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner, préparé par Myrna, qui avait été la gouvernante de leur mère lorsqu'elle avait été plus jeune, et leur père. Puis lorsqu'ils avaient fini, elle partait pour le parlement environ une demi-heure après son mari.

Aux alentours de huit heures, Ryũ se chargeait d'emmener Léonore en scooter à son école. Il vérifiait qu'elle avait pris toutes ses affaires et l'installait sur son engin. Il avait un casque et un petit rehausseur spécialement pour elle. Il s'occupait d'elle et la défendait comme si elle était sa petite sœur. Il lui était même arrivé de venir remonter les bretelles à quelques uns de ses camarades qui l'avaient bousculée à la sortie de l'école. Il était aussi protecteur que son père !

Vers midi, son pire ennemi rentrait et mangeait avec sa femme qui revenait exprès pour déjeuner avec lui. Il la raccompagnait ensuite au parlement puis travaillait jusqu'à seize heures. Soit il préparait ses cours, soit corrigeait des copies. Lorsque que l'horloge sonnait, il partait récupérer sa fille et passait avec elle chercher sa mère.

Peu après dix-huit heures, à peu prés en même temps qu'eux, Ryũ rentrait et le super-professeur dans une faculté très réputée faisait avec lui une partie de ses devoirs. Après le repas qu'ils partageaient toujours avec Myrna, ils s'installaient tous les quatre devant la télévision pour leur « séance cinéma » pour laquelle leur fille avait choisit un film.

A dix heures, des fois dix heures et demi, il allait coucher sa fille et lui lisait un passage du livre qu'elle avait en cours. Quand elle s'était endormie, il la bordait et fermait ses volets. Il redescendait ensuite, souvent juste à temps pour souhaiter bonne nuit à son protégé, et passait le reste de la soirée avec sa femme.

Le mardi, le début de la journée se passait de façon identique à l'exception prés qu'elle emmenait sa fille car l'adolescent qu'il accueillait ne commençait qu'à dix heures. Elle partait donc un peu plus tard et se retrouvait à faire un véritable marathon pour arriver à l'heure à sa réunion.

Ryũ partait entre neuf heures trente et dix heures, tout dépendait de l'heure à laquelle il s'était réveillé. Il avait plutôt tendance à partir vers dix heures car il n'entendait presque jamais son réveil électronique et courrait donc pour se préparer. Il déjeunait le plus souvent en route et il lui arrivait même de revenir parce qu'il avait oublié un de ses manuels scolaires.

Le midi personne ne rentrait et Myrna en profitait pour faire un grand nettoyage, quelque peu perturbé par leur petite chienne qui adorait jouer avec son balai. A seize heures, sa femme quittait son bureau et allait chercher sa fille. Une heure trente plus tard, Ryũ rentrait de son collège et faisait ses devoirs en même temps que sa « petite sœur ».

Peu avant l'heure du dîner, le monstre rentrait et mangeait avec eux. Puis il partait travailler dans son bureau jusqu'à une heure pas possible. Comme elle n'avait pas école le lendemain, leur fille restait un peu plus avec sa mère et Ryũ.

Vers onze heures, elle allait la coucher et elles passaient par le bureau de son mari pour qu'elle puisse lui dire bonne nuit. Ryũ suivait l'exemple de sa sœur et elle se retrouvait seule dans leur grand manoir. En général, elle allait dans leur chambre et l'attendait en lisant un livre. Sinon elle restait avec lui dans son bureau et ils discutaient.

Le mercredi était une journée assez particulière puisque tout le monde travaillait le matin sauf leur fille qui passait donc sa matinée avec Myrna. Leur activité variait chaque semaine : par exemple la semaine dernière elles avaient été en course pour acheter ce qui leur manquait pour le repas d'anniversaire de Ryũ, celle d'avant elles avaient été promenées sa petite chienne au parc, celle d'encore avant elles avaient rangé sa chambre.

Le midi, ils se retrouvaient tous pour déjeuner et seul Ryũ restait avec elle l'après-midi. Là encore, ils avaient des activités diverses et variées. La plus récurrente était une partie d'échec juste après le goûter. Sinon ils pouvaient jouer à la console tous les deux, discuter dans la chambre de son frère, lire chacun un livre sur le canapé, regarder une série à la télévision. Tout dépendait de leurs envies.

La soirée se déroulait ensuite exactement comme celle du lundi aux l'exceptions prés que c'était cette fois-ci sa femme qui choisissait le film et qu'il travaillait aussi tard que la veille.

Le jeudi ressemblait énormément au lundi. Les parents partaient avec une demi-heure de décalage, le frère déposait sa sœur à l'école avant d'aller à son collège, ils mangeaient tous les deux ensembles le midi, le père la reprenait le soir en prenant sa femme au passage. L'après-midi, il ne travaillait pas mais aidait Myrna dans la maison : soit il l'accompagnait au supermarché pour remplir leur frigidaire de vivres, soit il s'occupait du linge pendant qu'elle vaquait dans la maison.

Le soir par contre, il n'y avait pas de séance cinéma sauf demande concertée des enfants et de la mère. Au quel cas il acceptait et se levait beaucoup plus tôt le lendemain pour passer du temps avec sa femme après le film et travailler le matin avant de partir.

Le vendredi était beaucoup plus chargé que les autres jours pour les parents: ils partaient ensemble et revenaient avec plus d'une heure de différence. Le vendredi était aussi la journée la plus longue du père : il avait cours de huit heures jusqu'à dix huit-heures avec seulement une heure pour manger. Il ne rentrait donc pas le midi et arrivait juste à temps pour le dîner. Le vendredi soir était aussi une soirée très chargée car leur parents faisaient en sorte de faire la majorité de leur travail pour passer un week-end tranquille en famille.

Le samedi personne n'était debout avant huit heures : la petite dormait pour récupérer de sa semaine, le grand de son coucher légèrement tardif et les parents de leur longue soirée de travail. La matinée était ensuite relativement calme : ils prenaient leur temps pour petit déjeuner, se racontaient leur semaine plus en détails, parlaient de ce qu'ils allaient faire durant leur week-end et aussi de leurs vacances qui approchaient à très grand pas.

L'après midi dépendait souvent de ce qu'il avait décidé le matin même. Cela pouvait aller des jeux de société jusqu'à une sortie patrimoine.

Le soir, lui, était consacré à leur dernière séance cinéma de la semaine dont l'aîné des enfants était chargé du choix du film. En général, il était souvent beaucoup plus long que les deux, voire trois, précédents.

Le dimanche matin était le théâtre d'une grasse matinée générale qui pouvait bien-sûr sautée lorsque le père avait l'idée saugrenue de travailler à sept heures du matin ! Lorsque tout le monde était levé, l'adolescent était de corvée de révisions mathesques(*) et physesques(*) avec son honorable père tandis que leur fille, elle, se prélassait avec sa mère sur le canapé devant les dessins animés.

Le reste de la journée était identique à celle du samedi sauf que tous étaient couchés à vingt-deux heures trente pétantes pour être en forme pour une nouvelle semaine qui suivaient alors ce même rythme aux petits aléas prés.

Oui, ils étaient vraiment réglés comme du papier à musique ! C'était incroyable et vraiment très amusant. Ils avaient l'air d'une famille normale alors qu'en réalité il ne l'était pas ! Qu'y avait-il de normal dans leur couple ?! Elle était une Naturelle et lui un Coordinateur, ils n'avaient rien à faire ensemble !

Heureusement, il était là pour empêcher cette relation malsaine de se poursuivre !

Son plan progressait lentement mais sûrement. Le monstre commençait à faire plus attention à tout ce qui l'entourait. Il avait enfin pris ses menaces au sérieux mais pas suffisamment à son goût : il était toujours avec Elle et aussi proche d'Elle. Il n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'il mettait en danger sa famille en étant aussi insouciant et ça il fallait qu'il lui fasse comprendre.

Par chance, il avait déjà trouvé comment ! Il attendait juste le bon moment…

La sonnerie retentit dans la cour de récréation et le sortit de sa rêverie. Il regarda sa montre, 16h30, puis tourna la tête vers la grille de l'école. Il n'était toujours pas là, il n'y avait pas son scooter de garer sur le petit parking à droite. Son père n'était pas là non plus. Ils étaient en retard ! Plutôt étonnant pour des maniaques de la ponctualité comme eux ! Ils n'avaient peur de rien ces deux là ! Qui savait ce qu'il pouvait arriver à une petite fille avec un fou comme lui dans le coin…

Les enfants sortirent en hurlant de joie et se jetèrent dans les bras de leurs parents qui les attendaient. Il ouvrit légèrement sa fenêtre et parvint à comprendre quelques brides de conversations à travers le brouhaha qu'ils faisaient. Les vacances ? Déjà ? Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre. Ah oui, on était le six Février et c'était le début des vacances d'hiver. Avec leur petit train-train, il avait perdu la notion des jours …

La foule de parents commença à diminuer et ni son frère ni son père n'arrivèrent. Que se passait-il ? Ils ne l'avaient tout de même pas oubliée ?

La foule diminua encore et une mère d'élève vint à sa rencontre. Il tendit l'oreille.

« Ryũ n'est toujours pas là, Léonore ?

- Non Madame Mori.

- Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ?

- Je vais l'attendre. Il va bientôt arriver.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, il m'a dit ce matin qu'il serait peut-être un peu en retard.

- Si tu es toujours là dans un quart d'heure appelle-moi, je te ramènerais.

- D'accord Madame Mori. C'est très gentil ! »

La jeune mère partit et elle se retrouva seule devant la sortie de l'école. L'excitation commença à l'envahir. Serait-ce le moment qu'il attendait ? Il patienta encore quelques minutes puis regarda autour de lui. Personne à l'horizon. C'était son heure!

Il sortit de sa camionnette en veillant à ce que la petite ne le remarque pas. Il passa derrière sa voiture et fit semblant d'aller traverser au passage piéton un peu plus loin. La fillette ne tourna pas la tête vers lui et continua de surveiller la droite de la rue.

Il adopta sa démarche naturelle et s'avança lentement vers l'école. Il leva la tête et regarda autour de lui avec son air perdu pour lui faire croire qu'il n'était pas du coin. Il lui rentra dedans et s'excusa immédiatement.

« Ce n'est pas grave, lui répondit-elle avant de se remettre à scruter l'arrivée de son frère. »

Elle l'ignorait ! Ils l'avaient bien mise en garde. L'opération allait être plus difficile que prévue…

« Excuse-moi, saurais-tu par hasard où je peux trouver la piscine municipale ? »

Sa tentative d'approche était vraiment nulle mais c'était la première pas trop suspecte qui lui était passée par la tête.

Elle se retourna vers lui et le détailla quelques secondes.

« A droite au bout de la rue et vous continuez toujours tout droit Monsieur, lui répondit-elle poliment tout en mettant clairement une distance entre eux.

- Merci jeune fille.

- De rien Monsieur. »

Il fit semblant de partir et elle retourna à son observation. Il avança de quelques pas dans la direction qu'elle lui avait indiquée puis revint vers elle, affichant une expression de profond étonnement.

« Que fais-tu ici tout seule ? S'inquiéta-t-il. »

Elle ne se tourna pas vers lui et fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

« Tes parents t'ont oubliée ? Essaya-t-il de savoir. »

Elle se décala un peu vers la droite pour s'éloigner de lui. Aussi méfiante que sa mère !

« C'est dangereux ici toute seule. Surtout à ton âge... »

Elle se décala encore un peu tout en continuant de l'ignorer. Très méfiante même... Il se rapprocha d'elle et elle commença à prendre peur.

« Laissez-moi tranquille ! Lui ordonna-t-elle. »

Il fut stupéfié. Voilà qu'en plus elle était aussi autoritaire qu'Elle !

« Tu ne devrais pas rester là tout seule, tu sais. »

Elle continua toujours de l'ignorer et de guetter avec impatience la voiture de son père ou le scooter de son frère, qui n'arrivait d'ailleurs ni l'un ni l'autre. C'était bien son heure ! Il approcha lentement sa main de son bras et referma ses doigts autour de son petit poignet. Elle se raidit et le fit tout de suite lâcher prise du coup sec.

Il s'énerva. Exactement la même attitude que sa mère ! Il lui rattrapa le poignet avec violence et au même moment une voiture s'engagea dans la rue de l'école.

« Lâchez-moi ! Hurla sa prisonnière. »

Il croisa son regard apeuré et un sourire malsain naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle avait exactement la même expression de peur que sa mère la dernière fois qu'il l'avait eue en face de lui.

La voiture s'arrêta brusquement et son père en sortit. L'instant d'après, il se retrouva projeter au sol par un coup de poing en plein visage. Il se releva et détala sans demander son reste.

Il courut se planquer dans la rue perpendiculaire à celle qu'il venait de quitter et essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur. Pourquoi avait-il peur ? Il ne faisait pas le poids contre lui ! Il était tout maigre alors que lui était musclé et bien plus imposant ! Bon sang, pourquoi avait-il peur de ce minus ?

Peut-être parce qu'il l'avait projeté au sol par la seule force de son poing, lui répondit une petite voix dans sa tête. Il se figea. C'était vrai : il l'avait fait lâcher prise et l'avait projeté sur le trottoir d'un simple coup de poing… Il n'était pas faible du tout ! Il avait toujours autant de force qu'il y avait neuf ans quand il l'avait soulevé du sol ! Il n'en revenait pas… Comment quelqu'un d'aussi mince pouvait avoir une telle force ? Peut-être qu'il l'avait vraiment trop sous-estimé …

Il se massa la joue, fit jouer sa mâchoire et laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur. Il ne l'avait pas raté sur ce coup là ! Il allait avoir un beau bleu…Voilà qu'en plus de lui avoir tout pris, il commençait à le défigurer ! Il ne manquait pas de culot !

Il hurla. Un cri de rage contenue depuis trop longtemps. Il n'en pouvait plus de le voir. Cela devenait de plus en plus insupportable chaque jour. Les semaines passaient et rien n'avançait réellement. Certes il était plus attentif mais il ne s'éloignait pas d'eux ! Et maintenant que sa tentative d'enlèvement avait échoué, il allait être encore plus vigilant… Il ne pourrait jamais plus s'approcher de sa fille avec lui vivant. Il était trop protecteur…

Mais attendez, s'il était trop protecteur alors il avait une chance de les éloigner. Mais oui ! Si sa famille était menacée, son instinct de père et de mari prendrait forcément le dessus ! Il n'allait plus jouer sur les faiblesses de leur couple… mais en créer en utilisant son amour pour elle et ses enfants comme source de disputes et de secrets ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?!

Un sourire de triomphe s'afficha sur son visage. Il venait de rendre son plan tout simplement parfait, génial ! Aucun père et aucun mari, surtout aussi aimant et protecteur que lui, ne mettrait sa famille en danger à cause de lui. Il allait le forcer à quitter sa femme malgré tout l'amour et la tendresse qu'il éprouvait pour elle en les menaçant elle et ses enfants ! Un génie ! Il était un véritable génie ! Il venait de trouver le plan ultime, le plus imparable, le plus astucieux, le plus logique !

Il sortit de sa planque, fier de lui, et s'avança prudemment vers la rue de l'école. De façon un peu suspecte, il analysa la rue. Ils n'étaient plus là, ils étaient partis. Il s'engagea dans la rue, se dirigea vers sa camionnette et remonta dedans. Il quitta son stationnement et conduisit jusqu'à son appartement.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant, il constata que la lumière de son salon était allumée et vit Airi passer devant la fenêtre. Cette nuit allait être digne d'un jour de fête. Il était débordant d'énergie, d'imagination et surtout d'envie à assouvir. Elle n'allait pas être déçue ce soir !

Il ouvrit sa portière puis s'arrêta. Non pas de suite. Le travail avant, le plaisir ensuite. Il avait encore quelque chose à faire ce soir. Pas les espionner, non il n'en avait plus besoin pour le moment. De toute façon, il partait en vacances le lendemain. En fait, il avait juste une lettre à rédiger. Bah oui, il fallait bien qu'il commence à le manipuler, à lui faire prendre le chemin qu'il voulait lui faire emprunter.

Il sortit de sa camionnette et rentra à l'arrière, par la porte coulissante sur le côté. Il fouilla dans ses affaires à la recherche de ses outils préférés puis quand il eu tout ce dont il avait besoin, il rédigea sa nouvelle lettre avec la satisfaction de la réussite.

Il admira son œuvre.

_« Cette fois-ci tu es peut-être arrivé juste à temps pour sauver ta fille d'un pervers, mais ca ne se reproduira pas deux fois._

_Garde bien un œil sur elle ou il se pourrait bien qu'un jour vous ne la revoyez plus jamais. _

_Y »_

Avec ça, il avait mis toutes les chances de son côté pour faire surgir en son pire ennemi le premier instinct d'un père : protéger sa famille.

Il la plia et la rangea dans une enveloppe qu'il adressa comme d'ordinaire à Mr Zala puis il laissa son arme du jour sur son « bureau » et sortit pour de bon de sa camionnette. Pour les deux semaines à venir, il allait laisser dans un petit coin de sa tête ses plans de vengeance et passer le plus clair de son temps avec sa compagne. Ils n'allaient certainement pas souvent quitter son appartement et encore moins son lit car il avait bien l'intention de rattraper les sept années de plaisir qu'il avait perdues et elle était de loin la meilleure dans ce domaine.

Il traversa la rue, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et monta rapidement les escaliers menant à son « luxurieux » domicile. Il introduisit ses clés dans la serrure et se prépara à retourner à sa vie normale.

Il entra chez lui, retira ses chaussures et annonça de sa voix qui laissait transparaître sa joie de retrouver sa petite femme :

« Je suis rentrée Airi ! »

Elle ne lui répondit pas et cela l'intrigua. Il s'avança dans le salon et entendit de la musique s'échapper de leur cuisine ainsi que sa voix mélodieuse. Elle chantait tout en faisant la cuisine.

Il poussa la porte et ne put empêcher une puissante vague de désir l'envahir. Elle se trémoussait légèrement et sa petite jupe courte qui moulait divinement ses fesses faillit lui faire perdre la tête. Son regard quitta ses fesses pour suivre les courbes de son dos presque nu, habillé seulement par les quelques lacets pourpre du haut qu'il adorait la voir porter. Il remonta encore et se posa sur ses épaules et son cou dégagé. Elle était à croquer !

Lorsqu'elle se retourna et qu'elle lui dévoila son débardeur moulant très plongeant, il se sentit fondre de plaisir. Elle était même diaboliquement sexy !

« Bon retour ! »

Le regard de sa compagne se posa sur sa joue et elle lâcha sa cuillère en bois. Elle se précipita vers lui et effleura le bleu en formation.

« Qui t'a fait ça ?

- Oh ça… »

Il posa sa main sur la sienne et lui souris.

« Un imbécile.

- Je vais te soigner ça ! »

Elle voulut partir chercher la trousse à pharmacie mais il la retint, la plaqua contre lui en s'empara avidement de ses lèvres.

« Je connais un meilleur moyen… »

Elle gloussa de rire. Il savait qu'elle aimait quand il la désirait comme ça. Il la fit se reculer contre le mur de la cuisine et elle se laissa faire sans protester. Ses lèvres quittèrent sa bouche, pour se poser sur son cou puis sa poitrine. Il passa l'une de ses mains entre ses cuisses et remonta lentement vers sa jupe. Elle étouffa un gémissement de plaisir quand son autre main commença défaire lentement les boutons de son haut.

« Qu'est ce qui t'as pris tant de temps dans ta camionnette ? Lui demanda-t-elle, curieuse.»

Il se stoppa quelques secondes. Elle commençait à s'intéresser à ce qu'il faisait… Il faillait qu'il soit un peu prudent la prochaine fois.

« Rien Airi, lui assura t-il alors qu'il défaisait le dernier bouton de débardeur.»

Elle étouffa plus difficilement un nouveau gémissement de plaisir et il sut qu'elle n'allait pas insister.

Elle commença à le déshabiller avec empressement, ses mains tremblant entre chaque bouton de son pantalon et ils firent l'amour là, contre le mur.

(POV Athrun)

Mon téléphone vibra pour la quatrième fois consécutive dans ma poche et je m'arrêtai en plein milieu de ma phrase, la craie appuyée contre le tableau. Mon correspondant -ou mes correspondants- commençait à me taper sur les nerfs. Si je ne répondais la première fois, ni la deuxième c'est que je ne pouvais pas alors ce n'était pas la peine d'insister une troisième, puis une quatrième fois !

Je soupirai, soulagé qu'il ne réessaye pas, et repris mon cours là où je m'étais arrêté. Avant de continuer mon calcul, je jetai un œil à ma ligne pour vérifier que je ne réécrivais pas la même chose. J'enchaînai ensuite sur une nouvelle loi et butai sur un mot. Je réussis néanmoins à me reprendre dans la seconde et à poursuivre sans que mes élèves ne s'en rendent compte.

La minute d'après, je butai à nouveau sur le même mot puis commençai à m'emmêler les pinceaux dans mes explications. J'essayai de tourner ma phrase d'une autre façon mais mon cerveau tournait dans le vide. Je n'arrivai plus à me concentrer sur mon cours, j'étais obnubilé par ces coups de téléphones qui m'inquiétaient de plus en plus. Je me demandais qui pouvait bien m'appeler à cette heure-ci. Les seules personnes qui avaient mon numéro étaient bien sûr tous les membres de ma famille ainsi que quelques collègues de travail. Tous savaient donc parfaitement que je donnais cours toute la journée du vendredi. Et pourtant l'un d'entre eux avait appelé et même insisté très largement…

« Professeur ? M'interpella l'un de mes élèves. »

Je pris soudainement conscience que je m'étais arrêté à nouveau de parler et pendant quelques bonnes minutes au moins. Je regardai rapidement l'horloge au-dessus de la porte d'entrée de l'amphithéâtre. 16h10. La cloche allait bientôt sonner et avec elle, la pause entre nos quatre heures de cours. D'ici quelques minutes j'allais pouvoir rappeler mon correspondant et m'assurer que tout allait bien.

« Pardon. Je disais donc… »

Je repris mon cours et tâcha de ne pas me remettre à divaguer.

Cinq minutes plus tard, la sonnerie retentit et je posai ma craie sur le rebord du tableau.

« Comme d'habitude, dix minutes de pause. »

Certains de mes élèves se levèrent tandis que d'autres s'étirèrent simplement sur leur chaise. Comme aucun d'eux ne descendit à ma rencontre pour me poser une question, je quittai l'amphithéâtre et sortit mon téléphone. Quatre appels manqués de… Ryũ !

Pourquoi m'avait-il appelé ? Il savait très bien que je ne décrochais jamais en plein cours ! Je composai son numéro, inquiet. Il se passait quelque chose…

« Allô Athrun ?

- Oui Ryũ. Pourquoi as-tu essayé de joindre ? Tu sais bien que j'ai cours jusqu'à dix-huit heures…

- Oui je sais. Mais tu m'as aussi dit de t'appeler quand c'était important même si c'était pendant tes heures de cours..., me rappela-t-il.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Léonore ? A Cagalli ? »

Je commençai à paniquer. Quand il commençait à me dire ça, c'était qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave

« Calme-toi Athrun, elles vont bien…

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! M'énervai-je

- Voilà… Ma prof de maths m'a demandé de rester. Elle veut me parler et refuse de me laisser aller chercher Léonore.

- Passe la moi, je vais lui dire deux mots à ta prof moi ! »

Quelle veille mégère ! L'empêcher d'aller chercher ma fille, elle ne manquait pas de toupet celle-là !

« Elle veut rien entendre Athrun… J'ai dû batailler avec elle pour qu'elle me laisse sortir te prévenir…

- Elle va m'entendre parler celle-là ! »

Quelque soit sa raison, elle n'avait pas à le retenir. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Elle outrepassait ses droits et en plus elle se permettait de lui interdire de me prévenir ! Elle allait avoir affaire avec moi à la rentrée ! Déjà qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de rabaisser Ryũ sur ses copies ou ses bulletin, alors si en plus il arrivait quelque chose à Léonore par sa faute je ne savais pas ce que j'allais lui faire.

« Tu penses en avoir pour combien de temps ?

- J'en sais rien. Peut-être une heure, peut-être plus. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle me veut ! »

Sale garce ! Que lui voulait-elle encore ? Cela faisait la troisième fois depuis le début du mois qu'elle le retenait comme ça !

Mon cerveau se fit à tourner à plein régime. Il fallait que je trouve une solution rapidement

« Préviens Léonore alors. Dis lui d'aller exceptionnellement à l'étude, lui demandai-je.

- J'aimerais bien mais elle a oublié son téléphone dans mon scooter ce matin ...

- Merde… »

Voilà que je me mettais à dire des grossièretés !

« Et Cagalli ne peut pas passer la prendre ?

- Non, elle a une réunion importante ce soir. De toute façon, elle éteint son portable. »

Eteint son portable ? Sa réunion devait être plus qu'important pour qu'elle le coupe…

« Ah oui c'est vrai, le bilan du premier semestre j'avais oublié…, marmonnai-je dans ma barbe

- Je fais quoi ? Elle va s'inquiéter si elle ne me voit pas arriver rapidement… »

Il n'avait pas tort…Comment pouvions-nous faire ? Je réfléchis et réfléchis encore. J'avais encore deux heures de cours devant moi, je ne pouvais pas partir... Tant pis, pour une fois. Ils comprendraient très bien ma raison.

« Bon écoute Ryũ, je viens la chercher. Je serais en retard mais au moins elle n'attendra pas une heure.

- Et tes cours ? Me signala-t-il

- On s'en fiche de mes cours. Je ne vais pas laisser ma fille dehors toute seule à la merci du premier malade qui passe ! »

Je raccrochai, énervé. Il en avait de bonne lui aussi des fois ! Et mes cours ? Comme si je ne savais pas que j'allais annuler deux heures de mécanique ! Ah je vous jure, les ados…

La sonnerie marquant la fin de la pause retentit dans le couloir et je sursautai. Je ne m'y ferais jamais je crois !

Je rentrai dans mon amphi et mes élèves se réinstallèrent tous à leur place.

« Le cours est annulé. Je suis désolé, petit imprévu il faut que j'aille chercher ma fille à l'école. »

Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle et l'expression « On est en vacances ! » fut répétée un nombre incalculable de fois. Je rangeai mes affaires, prenait le paquet de devoir maison qu'il m'avait rendu en début d'heure et jetai mon sac sur mon épaule.

« Bonnes vacances ! Lançai-je à la volée en passant la double porte battante. »

J'entendis de vague « Merci ! A vous aussi Professeur ! » et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. C'était la promo la plus polie, la plus attentive et la plus agréable que j'avais eue depuis que j'avais commencé.

Je me mis à courir dans les couloirs et dévalai quatre par quatre les escaliers menant au parking du campus. Je trouvai rapidement ma voiture, jetai mon sac sur le siège avant puis démarrai en trombe. Son école était à une demi-heure de route d'ici et j'allais certainement me retrouver en plein dans les bouchons des départs en vacances…

Ma voiture fila dans la grande descente à l'entrée de Yamagata et j'espérai qu'il n'y ait aucun policier en patrouille vu la vitesse à laquelle je roulais. Ce n'était pas bien et je m'étais promis de jamais dépasser les limitations de vitesse mais là c'était un cas d'extrême urgence ! Alors tant pis si j'avais quelques points en moins sur mon permis et une amende à payer, je préférais nettement savoir ma fille en sécurité.

J'eus plus de chance que je ne l'espérais : tous les feux passèrent verts lorsque j'arrivai à un croissement et les rue que j'empruntai ne furent pas noires de monde. Je mis le temps habituel pour rallier son école et ma faculté, peut-être un tout petit plus, mais lorsque je m'engageai dans sa rue il était à peine dix-sept heures.

Je la cherchai du regard et me figeai quand je vis qu'un homme lui avait attrapé le poignet et essayai à la forcer à le suivre. Je m'arrêtai sans même regarder derrière moi si une voiture me suivait et couru vers elle. Mes vieux reflexes de soldat conjugué à mon instinct de père me dictèrent mes gestes. Mon poing droit partit tout seul pour s'enfoncer dans sa joue et heurter sa mâchoire.

Il fut projeté quelques mètres plus loin et lâcha le poignet de ma fille. Il se releva rapidement et détala comme un lapin. Je ne pris même pas le temps de le détailler et me baissai à la hauteur de ma fille qui se jeta dans mes bras en pleurant. Elle s'accrocha à mon cou et je refermai mes bras autour de son corps secoué par des tremblements de peur qu'elle n'arrivait plus à maitriser. Je me relevai et elle referma ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je passai sa main dans ses cheveux et essaya de la calmer.

« C'est fini Léonore. Tout va bien, je suis là maintenant. »

Je le berçai pendant plusieurs minutes et elle finit par s'arrêter de pleurer. Je la berçai encore quelques instants supplémentaire et stoppai lorsque je fus sûr qu'elle s'était totalement calmée.

« Léonore ? L'appelai-je. »

Elle ne me répondit pas et je compris en sentant son étreinte faiblir légèrement qu'elle s'était endormie contre moi. Je ne bougeai pas durant un bon quart d'heure, la laissant plonger dans un sommeil un peu plus profond, puis quand je fus certain que je ne risquais pas de la réveiller, je lui retirai son cartable et le mis sur mon épaule droite.

Je la gardai contre moi et m'avançai lentement vers ma voiture. Je l'installai à l'arrière et l'attachai. Je pris soin de refermer sa portière le plus silencieusement possible puis me mis aux commandes et conduisis beaucoup plus lentement qu'à aller jusqu'au manoir.

Lorsque j'arrivai au manoir, je remarquai que Ryũ était déjà rentré et qu'il m'attendait assis sur le perron en train de se ronger les sangs. Il se leva en apercevant ma voiture et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il vit Léonore endormie derrière mon siège.

Je la sortis et elle s'accrocha à mon cou en m'appelant faiblement. Nous rentrâmes tous les trois à l'intérieur et Eléa eu le bon goût de ne pas aboyer. Myrna qui passa dans le couloir voulut entamer une phrase mais resta silencieuse en remarquant ma fille dormant contre moi.

Je montai les escaliers avec une lenteur extrême pour éviter qu'ils ne grincent puis la déposai dans son lit en la recouvrant de sa couette. Je déposai un baiser sur son front et sortis en laissant entrebâiller sa porte au cas où elle se réveillerait en sursaut.

Quand je redescendis dans le salon, Ryũ s'était déjà attablé sur ses devoirs et semblait broyer du noir. Je m'assis à côté de lui et soufflai.

« Ta prof de maths va entendre parler de moi, je peux te l'assurer !

- C'est encore ces petits CM2 qui l'ont embêtée ?

- Quels CM2 ? M'étonnai-je »

Depuis quand des petits morveux se permettait d'importuner ma fille !

« Elle ne t'en a pas parlé ? S'exclama-t-il, surpris de mon ignorance à ce sujet

- Non… Mais toi tu aurais dû ! Lui reprochai-je

- Je pensais avoir été suffisamment clair avec eux la dernière fois… Je suis désolé…

- C'est toi tout craché ça ! »

Tel que je le connaissais, il avait dû leur remonter sévèrement les bretelles en affichant son air de grand frère très en colère. Je souris. Il était aussi protecteur que moi !

« Que te voulait ta prof de maths au fait ?

- Me parler de mes résultats… »

Encore ? Pourquoi s'acharnait-elle sur lui ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait cette fois-ci cette veille peau ? Tu n'as fait que progresser ce trimestre !

- C'est justement ça qui la dérange. Elle pense que je triche ! M'apprit-il

- Toi ? Tricher ? Elle rigolait j'espère !

- Non, non, elle était très sérieuse. Elle m'a menacé d'aller me dénoncer à l'administration si je n'avouais pas…

- Tu ne lui as pas dit que je te faisais travailler en maths ?

- Si mais elle ne me croyait pas ! Elle m'a traîné de force chez le principal et s'est retrouvée bien idiote quand il lui a confirmé que tu étais professeur de mécanique et d'électronique à la faculté de Takaodate(**). »

J'éclatai de rire. J'imaginais parfaitement la tête qu'elle avait eue quand elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait peut-être été obnubilée par les résultats de Ryũ. Elle leur donnait déjà des cours minables et incompréhensibles, alors si maintenant elle soupçonnait le premier élève qui avait des résultats en constante progression malgré ses explications, c'était qu'il était vraiment temps qu'elle parte à la retraite

« Il est grand temps que j'aille lui toucher deux mots sur sa façon d'enseigner et de traiter ses élèves !

- Soit gentil avec elle. Ne malmène pas trop son cœur fragile !

- Je vais essayer… mais je ne te promets rien. Tu me connais quand on me cherche…

- On te trouve ! Tiens d'ailleurs tu ne voudrais pas m'aider pour ce fichu devoir qu'elle nous a donné ? J'y comprends rien, c'est du chinois son énoncé

- Fais-moi voir ça. »

Il me tendit sa feuille et je la parcourus du regard. Houlà oui c'était encore plus incompréhensible que ses cours, c'était peu dire !

« On verra ça à Sapporo, d'accord ?

- Oui, ca me paraît être une bonne idée.

- J'oubliais Cagalli a appelé : elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas la peine qu'on l'attende pour dîner, elle va rentrer tard.

- Ok, donc si je comprends bien, c'est moi qui conduit jusqu'à l'aéroport demain ?

- Ouais, en clair c'est ça !

- Génial ! »

Ryũ explosa de rire et je le suivis. Entre elle qui allait dormir dans la voiture et moi dans l'avion vu l'heure à laquelle nous partions, il allait devoir se charger d'occuper Léonore. C'était sa première fois en avion et elle risquait d'être folklorique !

« Je vais ranger tout ça, les maths me ressortent par les yeux !

- Tu as bien raison ! Je serais dans la cuisine si tu me cherches.

- Ca marche Athrun ! »

Nous quittâmes tous les deux le salon, lui prit la direction des escaliers et moi celle de la cuisine.

J'aidai Myrna à préparer le repas pendant que Ryũ se chargea de mettre la table avant de s'écrouler devant les informations.

Une demi-heure plus tard, une petite voix me demanda :

« Il est quelle heure Papa ?

- L'heure de manger, ma puce, lui annonçai en me retournant avec un plat dans les mains. »

Elle se frottait les yeux tout en baillant.

« Maman mange pas avec nous ?

- Non, ma puce, elle rentre tard ce soir.

- Tard c'est quand ?

- Bien après que tu sois couchée, Léonore. »

Elle bailla à nouveau et je me notai mentalement d'aller la recoucher peu de temps après le repas.

Vers neuf heures, comme ma fille s'endormait sur le canapé à côté de Ryũ, j'arrêtai momentanément ma correction pour aller la coucher. Elle ne protesta pas mais me quémanda un peu de lecture. Seulement deux pages furent nécessaires pour qu'elle ferme les yeux et j'attendis tout de même un peu pour m'assurer qu'elle n'allait se réveiller.

Je redescendis à mon paquet de copie et en terminai la correction tout en regardant par coup de vent le film que Ryũ avait mis.

Aux alentours de dix heures et demie, le générique défila à l'écran et coïncida exactement avec l'achèvement de mon travail pour les vacances. Même s'il était encore tôt, nous décidâmes qu'il était l'heure d'aller se coucher.

Je m'installai sur mon lit et commençai un bouquin en attendant Cagalli. J'entamai ma cinquantième page quand la porte grinça. Je levai la tête mais contrairement à mon attente, ce ne fût pas la silhouette de ma femme qui se dessina dans l'encadrure de ma porte mais celle de ma fille.

« Papa, j'ai peur…Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ce soir ? »

Si je mettais la main sur le malade qui s'en était pris à elle, il risquait de se retrouver dans un sale état !

« Viens ma puce, l'invitai-je en rabattant la couverture. »

Elle se précipita vers moi et je me décalai un peu pour lui faire une petite place. Elle se glissa sous les draps et se colla contre moi, son dos conte mon torse.

Je continuai quelques minutes ma lecture puis éteignis la lumière pour la laisser dormir. Je descendis un peu dans le lit et posai ma tête sur l'oreiller, un peu plus haut que la sienne. Je passai mon bras droit au dessus d'elle et la serrai contre moi en embrassant ses cheveux.

« Bonne nuit ma puce.

- …'nuit Papa, me répondit-elle de sa voix toute ensommeillée. »

Je fermai les yeux et attendis le retour de ma femme.

Il était un peu plus de minuit quand j'entendis Cagalli monter les escaliers. Elle entra dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds et n'alluma pas les lumières pensant certainement que je dormais. Je l'entendis retirer ses chaussures et se changer. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit en soufflant et je me manifestai.

« Oublies le réveil, je te réveillerais, lui murmurai-je

- Tu ne dormais pas ?

- Non je t'attendais.

- Je peux allumer la lampe de chevet pour retirer mes boucles d'oreilles alors ?

- Non. Léonore dort.

- Avec toi ? »

Elle était étonnée et j'en connaissais parfaitement la raison : notre fille n'avait pas dormi avec nous depuis ses deux ans. Elle s'était très rapidement habituée à dormir toute seule dans sa chambre.

« Oui elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir.

- Un cauchemar ?

- Oui, mentis-je.

- L'avion tu penses ?

- Sûrement. »

Elle posa ses boucles d'oreilles sur sa table de nuit puis vint se coller contre moi. Elle passa son bras autour de ma taille et appuya sa tête contre mon épaule. Elle s'endormit rapidement et je fis de même.

* * *

Le réveil sonna et je l'éteignis immédiatement. Cagalli se retourna en grognant

« On part dans combien de temps ?

- Une heure trente. Vous avez encore le temps de dormir.

- Tu me réveilles dans une demi-heure ? Quémanda-t-elle.

- Promis. »

Je quittai le lit en veillant à ne pas réveiller Léonore et ma femme se rapprocha d'elle pour la prendre contre elle. Je sortis de la chambre à pas de loup et descendis en cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Myrna était déjà levée et m'aida.

Quelques minutes plus tard Ryũ nous rejoignis, les yeux encore embrumés de fatigue et me demanda :

« Je peux t'aider à quelque chose ?

- Déjà réveille toi et après on verra. »

Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et s'installa péniblement sur sa chaise. Il avala un café bien fort et voulut m'en proposer. Je mis à temps mes mains au dessus de mon bol en m'exclamant :

« Tu veux que je ne dorme pas pendant trois jours ou quoi ?

- Pardon. C'est vrai que tu ne bois pas de café… »

Mon petit-déjeuner englouti, je remontai dans ma chambre et réveillai ma femme par un de ces tendres câlins qu'elle aimait tant puis partis me préparer et commençai à charger la voiture. Ryũ m'aida pendant que mes deux femmes déjeunèrent et se préparèrent.

Vers sept heures du matin, tout le monde était fin prêt à partir et nous prîmes la route de l'aéroport. Cagalli et Léonore dormirent tout le trajet à l'arrière et je remerciai Ryũ de ne pas s'y être mis aussi.

Arrivé à destination, nous nous chargeâmes de porter les bagages pendant que ma femme elle portait notre fille qui dormait encore. Elle ne se réveilla que lorsque nous patientâmes dans la salle d'embarquement et je sus que je n'allais pas dormir jusqu'à notre arrivée au chalet. Léonore était surexcitée et s'extasiait devant tout.

L'embarquement commença rapidement, et à côté de moi ma fille trépignait d'impatience. Derrière nous Cagalli et Ryũ discutaient du programme de notre séjour.

« C'est lequel qu'on va prendre Papa ? Le gros là-bas ? Ou celui-là ? M'interrogea-t-elle en pointant les deux avions juste à notre droite.

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, ma puce.

- Pourquoi y'a un bus qui attend devant la porte ?

- C'est une navette.

- Une navette ? Ca sert à quoi une navette ?

- Elle va nous emmener jusqu'à notre avion, ma puce

- Pourquoi ? Il est loin ?

- Peut-être.

- Loin comment alors ?

- Quelques centaines de mètres pas plus.

- Et tout les gens autour de nous, ils prennent aussi l'avion ?

- Oui ma puce.

- Alors il très gros ?

- Certainement

- Gros comment ?

- Peut-être comme celui-là, lui indiquai-je en lui montrant le premier avion qu'elle m'avait montré.

- Waouh ! Et y'en a des plus gros que lui ?

- Oui ma puce. Il y en a des plus gros.

- Encore plus gros que celui-là ?

- Oui.

- Ils doivent être énorme alors ! On en verra ?

- Peut-être. »

Elle se retourna vers Cagalli.

« Tu entends Maman ! Y'a des avions encore plus gros que lui !

- Oui ton papa et moi on en a déjà pris un un jour ?

- C'est vrai Papa ?

- Oui, ma puce. »

Elle s'arrêta quelques minutes pour aller admirer les avions qui décollaient et je soufflai pendant ce temps-là.

« Elle est en forme dis-donc ! Murmura ma femme au creux de mon oreille.

- M'en parle pas ! »

Léonore revint vers moi et tira sur ma manche. Je tournai la tête vers elle.

« Notre avion aussi, il va faire comme ceux là-bas ? »

Elle m'indiqua les appareils dans le ciel qui entamait leur ascension.

« Oui ma puce, c'est le décollage.

- Ca fait peur ?

- Un peu la première fois.

- Tu as eu peur toi Maman ?

- Non parce que mon Papa me tenait la main.

- Tu me tiendras la main aussi Papa ?

- Oui ma puce.

- Vos billets messieurs dames s'il vous plait. »

Cagalli tendit nos billets et Léonore s'écria :

« On va monter dans l'avion Papa ?

- Oui dans quelques minutes.

- Super !

- C'est sa première fois ? Me demanda une hôtesse.

- Malheureusement pour moi, oui. »

Cagalli et Ryũ éclatèrent de rire.

« Courage Athrun !

- Courage mon cœur, tu peux le faire !

- Merci de votre soutient bande de lâches ! »

Nous entrâmes dans la navette et Léonore trépigna encore plus.

Lorsque nous montâmes dans l'avion, je crus ma dernière heure arrivée

« On décolle bientôt Papa ?

- Il faut attendre que tout le monde soit installé avant, ma puce.

- Et ca prends combien de temps ?

- Quelques minutes.

- Et là, on décolle bientôt ? »

Dire que ca ne faisait que commencer…

Note :

(*) Ces deux mots sont des pures inventions de ma part et n'existe pas dans le dictionnaire^^

(**) Le nom n'est pas de ma création mais de celle d'une des mes plus fidèles lectrices et amie, Linda que je tiens à remercier pour ce nom de ville ainsi que celui de la capitale^^ Merci Linda!


	6. Chapitre Cinq

Alors vous avez été gâté(e)s? Bon, j'ai pas grand chose à vous offrir à par ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Chapitre Cinq

25 Février CE 81

Les vacances étaient finies et la vie avait repris petit à petit son cours normal : les deux enfants avaient retrouvé le chemin de l'école et les parents leur travail respectif.

Pour sa part, il s'était remis à son poste d'observation le lendemain matin même de leur retour pour découvrir que leurs vacances avaient eu un effet très néfaste sur son plan. Après deux semaines passées en famille, leur couple semblait plus uni que jamais et ils arrivaient à trouver énormément plus de temps à eux depuis leur retour. Le père ne croulait plus sous les corrections et les préparations de cours, et la mère, elle, avait beaucoup moins de réunions.

Heureusement, il était bientôt l'heure pour le monstre de retourner à sa faculté et de prendre au passage son courrier dans lequel il allait trouver avec horreur une petite surprise qui lui était spécialement destinée. Eh non, il ne l'avait pas oublié ! Surtout qu'après leurs charmantes petites vacances en famille, le contenu de sa lettre allait réveiller en lui de mauvais souvenirs.

En attendant son départ, il patientait sagement en se délectant de sa très prochaine sensation de satisfaction. Son plan allait rapidement se remettre en marche et il pourrait sous peu enclencher le compte à rebours de son retour en grâce.

Un petit doute subsistait néanmoins encore dans son esprit : et si… il en parlait à quelqu'un ? Si, contrairement à ce qu'il avait prévu, il ne cachait finalement pas à sa famille le danger qu'elle encourait ? Et si… il se confiait à son beau-frère et qu'ils parvenaient à mettre en déroute son plan frôlant la perfection ?

Tous ces petits détails auxquels il n'avait pas pensé sur le moment ne cessaient à présent de le tarauder depuis leur retour. Se comporterait-il comme quelques années plus tôt et cacherait-il à son épouse tous les soucis qui occupaient son esprit de père et mari très protecteur ? Ou au contraire s'ouvrirait-il à l'un de ses proches ?

Tant de questions auxquelles il n'avait pas de réponse et pour lesquelles il devait attendre pour les connaître. Seulement parviendrait-il à être suffisamment patient et à adapter son plan aux réactions de son ennemi ? Telle était la véritable question.

Il baissa son journal et soupira. La patience n'était pas sa qualité première et il l'était encore mois quand son futur était en jeu. Il devait absolument tenir, il en allait de son avenir. Il fallait qu'il supporte encore tout leur amour, toute leur tendresse. Rien même pas eux ne devait l'empêcher d'atteindre son but. Il s'était juré de se venger, de se laver de son humiliation, de la faire devenir Sa femme. Et quand il promettait quelque chose, il s'y tenait. Un élan de motivation s'empara de lui. Oui il tiendrait !

Il donna un coup sec sur son journal pour le tendre et se replongea dans sa lecture. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose de très intéressant dans l'actualité si ce n'est que sa belle-sœur et son cher mari avaient annoncé très récemment qu'ils comptaient s'installer définitivement sur ORB pour rester au prés de leur famille.

Cette déclaration devrait normalement l'inquiéter mais en fait non pas du tout : il avait largement le temps de se débarrasser du monstre avant qu'ils ne remettent les pieds sur le sol du pays de son épouse. Ils ne revenaient qu'au mois de juillet, après la fin de l'année scolaire des orphelins qu'ils avaient pris sous leurs ailes, ce qui lui laissait tout de même encore…quatre mois !

Ce que le destin pouvait être cruel…Ils retournaient chez eux dans l'espoir de goûter au bonheur de la vie familiale et ils n'allaient y trouver que le malheur. Enterrer le père de leur nièce et leur ami d'enfance et supporter le désespoir de son épouse qui ne pourrait en faire le deuil, tel était l'horrible futur qui les attendait. Que la vie pouvait être injuste des fois !

Qu'il avait hâte d'être à cet instant magique où leur vie allait basculer à tout jamais.

Il était vraiment un monstre sans cœur… et il en était très fier !

Les voix s'élevèrent dans leur allée et il se redressa subitement. Il se tourna vers son écran et reprit son activité principale. Ils étaient tous les deux sur le perron et se tenaient la main.

« A ce soir, mon cœur. »

Il se tourna vers elle et l'embrassa dans le cou en lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle afficha un magnifique sourire et il partit en lui baisant la main.

« Je t'aime, lui rappela-t-il. »

Il se dirigea ensuite vers leur boite aux lettres, prit le courrier sans y faire attention et monta dans sa voiture en lui envoyant un autre baiser. Elle le regarda s'éloigner et rentra dans le manoir quand sa voiture disparut derrière leur grillage.

Il retourna alors à son journal et attendit qu'elle reparte avec son petit monstre. Aujourd'hui était peut-être mercredi mais pour une fois elle ne retournait pas travailler : elle avait en effet pris son après-midi pour sortir avec sa fille.

Lorsqu'elles furent loin, il démarra sa voiture et s'engagea sur la route du retour. Il n'avait pas envie de les suivre aujourd'hui, il préférait retourner chez lui et passer son après-midi avec Airi. Il se savait incapable de résister à ses pulsions et ne voulait pas mettre en déroute son plan.

D'abord il devait lire sa lettre puis ensuite seulement il pourrait céder. Seulement ensuite, pas avant. C'était important. Très important…

Une image d'Elle s'insinua dans son esprit et il tenta de la chasser. Pas maintenant ! Il devait résister ! Elle revint à la charge et il hurla. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il voulait la faire sienne. Son charme, son élégance, sa beauté le dévorait chaque jour un peu plus. Chaque jour il pensait à Elle, Elle l'obsédait. Et même quand il faisait l'amour avec Airi, il lui arrivait de plus souvent de la voir Elle. C'était insoutenable ce désir inassouvible qu'il éprouvait constamment pour Elle. Elle le torturait. Même quand il ne la voyait pas, ne l'observait pas, Elle lui rongeait le cœur et le faisait faiblir…

Il n'en pouvait plus. C'était insupportable. Il n'arrivait plus à les espionner comme avant. Il s'en allait -s'enfuyait peut-être- quand elle et lui passaient des moments seuls. Il ne voulait plus la voir se faire belle pour lui, le séduire. Même si la voir habillée en sous-vêtement ne lui déplairait pas, il préférait partir. Il souffrait moins.

Il hurla encore. Il en avait marre.

Des jours comme celui-ci il voulait tout abandonner, l'oublier, partir loin, très loin d'Elle. Refaire sa vie pour ne plus éprouver ce désir si puissant et si pénible.

Des jours comme celui-ci il était prêt à abandonner ses rêves de vengeance. C'était si douloureux.

Il gara sa camionnette et sortit. Il monta les escaliers d'un pas pressé. Il fallait que cela s'arrête, cette souffrance. Il fallait qu'il évacue ce désir, cette envie. Il inséra la clé dans la serrure, retira ses chaussures avec difficultés et s'engagea dans le salon.

Airi était assise entrain de lire un livre. Elle portait comme à son habitude une de ses jupes très courtes qui mettaient en valeur ses jambes et un chemisier légèrement entrouvert qui dévoilait sa poitrine. Elle était désirable. Trop désirable pour lui en cet instant.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et se releva. Elle était un peu apeurée. Il lui attrapa le poignet et lui ordonna sèchement :

« Viens.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Yuuna ?

- Viens je te dis. »

Elle se laissa tirer. Elle était tendue. Elle tremblait légèrement. Lui avait mal. Mal parce qu'il allait lui faire du mal mais aussi parce qu'Elle lui faisait mal. Il allait devenir fou s'il ne faisait pas taire cette envie.

Il entra dans sa chambre, la jeta sur son lit et défit fébrilement les boutons de son pantalon. Elle commença à paniquer et il essaya de l'apaiser.

« J'ai envie de toi. »

Non d'Elle ! Lui rétorqua sa conscience.

Elle sembla se détendre mais s'affola quelques secondes plus tard quand il se jeta sur elle comme une bête. Il lui déboutonna sa chemise, dégrafa son soutient gorge, remonta sa jupe et s'introduisit brutalement en elle. Elle hurla de douleur et se crispa. Comme toutes les femmes, elle avait besoin qu'on la prépare avant et il ne l'avait pas fait. Il savait qu'il lui faisait mal, terriblement mal, mais il continua, il força.

« Yuuna arrête ! Tu me fais mal ! Hurla-t-elle. »

Il captura ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de parler et continua ses va et vient. Elle se mit à sangloter.

« Je t'en prie arrête, tu me fais mal… »

Il continua encore quelques secondes jusqu'à temps que l'orgasme vienne puis se retira. Il se sentait mieux. Le désir s'était tu.

Sa compagne se recroquevilla sur elle-même en pleurant. Il la regarda et sentit une vague de culpabilité l'envahir. Qu'avait-il fait… ? Comment avait-il pu…la violer ?

Airi tremblait comme une feuille et pleurait en se serrant le bas ventre. Elle avait mal. Très mal…

Il s'approcha d'elle et effleura son bras. Elle se recroquevilla encore plus. Mais qu'avait-il fait… ?

Il passa derrière elle, s'allongea et l'encercla de ses bras musclés.

« Je suis désolé Airi… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris…»

Elle se retourna vers lui et enfouit son visage dans sa chemise entrouverte. Il la serra contre lui et resta avec elle en se maudissant. Il fallait que tout cela se termine rapidement ou il allait la perdre…

Les heures passèrent et ils ne bougèrent pas.

Lorsqu'elle essaya de se redresser et qu'elle poussa un gémissement de douleur, il la quitta pour lui rapporter une bouillote d'eau chaude qu'il posa avec douceur sur son bas ventre. Il l'allongea sur le dos et la recouvrit de la couverture. La vue de sa poitrine dénuée le gênait énormément. Il l'avait salie comme le monstre avait souillé Sa Cagalli.

Non ce n'était plus Sa Cagalli, il ne l'aimait plus. Elle était juste devenue un des objets de sa vengeance rien de plus. Un objet très séduisant et pour lequel il éprouvait un désir purement sexuel, mais un objet restait un objet. Il ne devait plus passer ses pulsions sur Airi, elle avait trop souffert avant lui. Trop d'hommes l'avait battue, violentée. Elle ne méritait pas un tel traitement, elle était douce et gentille…

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla et qu'il vit l'heure sur son réveil, il se leva en sursaut. 17h30. Il était en retard. Il se rhabilla convenablement et déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme à côté de lui. La douleur était passée et elle s'était endormie.

« Je reviens rapidement, Airi, murmura-t-il. »

Il sortit de la chambre en vérifiant qu'il ne l'avait pas réveillée puis prit les clés de sa voiture sur le petit meuble et quitta l'appartement. Il monta dans sa camionnette et roula jusqu'à sa planque habituelle. L'idée de la quitter après ce qu'il venait de lui faire ne lui plaisait pas du tout, mais il fallait qu'il sache si son plan était de nouveau en marche. Plus vite il en aurait fini, moins il risquait de la blesser.

Il arrêta sa camionnette et rentra à l'arrière. Il s'installa à son poste, alluma la connexion et déplaça son oiseau vers l'un des arbres prés de leur salon : il était là en train de tourner en rond. Il était seul. Il avait lu sa lettre, il le savait. Et là, il avait peur. Peur parce qu'elles n'étaient pas rentrées et qu'il les avait menacées. Oui son plan était en marche, ca y est, il commençait à suivre la voie qu'il avait tracée pour lui.

D'abord la peur, irraisonnée pour ses proches et très fondée pour lui. Après la peur, l'obsession que sa famille interpréterait en un manque de confiance. Ensuite les secrets qui conduiraient à des disputes. Disputes qu'il ne pourrait expliquer et qui se feraient de plus en plus violentes et nombreuses. Disputes qui finiraient par les séparer. Séparation dont il profiterait pour se débarrasser de lui.

Oui tout était programmé et pour l'instant tout se passait comme il l'avait prévu !

Il alla et vint dans son salon. Il était terrifié et il s'en réjouissait. Il avait bien raison d'avoir peur car il n'allait plus s'arrêter maintenant. Il savait déjà comment l'histoire allait se terminer et ce n'était malheureusement pas une fin heureuse. Il n'avait plus de pitié pour eux, plus aucun remord, plus aucun doute. Il devait juste en finir avant qu'il perde ce qui comptait pour lui maintenant : Airi.

Il pouvait aussi annuler son projet de vengeance mais non, il avait besoin de le savoir mort pour pouvoir vivre pleinement. Il ne serait en paix que lorsqu'il verrait en gros titre l'annonce de sa mort, il ne serait vraiment heureux que lorsqu'il serait devant sa tombe.

C'était monstrueux d'avoir de telles pensées, il en était conscient. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il avait besoin de se sentir de nouveau « propre », débarrasser des humiliations. Et même si elles ne pouvaient être effacées, le fait que son auteur ne vive plus dans le même monde que lui suffirait amplement.

C'était inhumain d'arracher un mari, un père, de détruire une famille. Il s'en rendait compte, il voulait arrêter mais il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Il n'avait pas fait de mal à Airi pour rien. Il devait payer pour ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer par sa faute ! Il devait payer pour tout le mal, toute la perversion qu'il créait autour de lui.

Athrun Zala n'avait pas sa place dans ce monde ! Elle n'aurait jamais dû en tomber amoureuse, le sauver. Elle n'aurait jamais dû l'empêcher de s'autodétruire avec sa machine, elle aurait dû le laisser mourir.

Si leurs destins ne s'étaient pas croisés rien de tout cela ne se serait jamais produit. Il ne serait pas obligé de devenir un meurtrier et un monstre sans cœur. Il se transformait pas chaque jour un peu plus en cet être dénué de tout sentiment de compassion. Il devait avoir terminé avant de ne plus pouvoir faire marche arrière. Oui, il devait s'en être débarrassé avant que sa perversion ne l'atteigne complètement…

La voiture de sa femme se gara dans le parking et il arrêta de tourner et virer. Elles sortirent tous les deux de l'automobile et rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Des cris éclatèrent.

« Mais où étiez-vous passées ? »

Dispute. Il agissait comme prévu. Bientôt tout serait fini.

Il coupa la liaison. Ce n'était pas nécessaire de continuer, la suite il la connaissait : il allait s'excuser de s'être emporté et elle de ne pas l'avoir prévenu, puis ils allaient se réconcilier.

Il se fichait qu'elle dure longtemps ou pas, tout ce qui importait c'était qu'ils s'étaient disputés pour une raison pour laquelle ils ne s'étaient jamais engueulés avant. Oui c'était ça le plus important : le changement.

Il remonta à l'avant de sa camionnette et rentra chez lui. Elle dormait toujours.

(POV Athrun)

J'avais repris depuis trois jours et j'en avais déjà hâte d'être en week-end. Nos vacances m'avaient épuisé, complètement achevé, et notre retour, le dimanche matin après un vol de nuit, ne m'avait pas vraiment aidé à récupérer.

Pour vous dire à quel point, j'étais frais le lundi matin, j'avais dû prendre un café pour être sûr ne de pas m'endormir en cours. Je n'avais ensuite bien-sûr pas réussi à dormir le soir, ni le lendemain soir avant trois heures du matin et je m'étais promis de ne pas recommencer l'expérience. Le café n'était décidément pas fait pour moi !

Allez courage Athrun ! Il ne te reste plus que deux jours à tenir et après tu pourras dormir autant que tu le voudras. Courage, plus que quatorze heures de cours à assurer avant de pouvoir feignasser tout le week-end. Ce n'est rien comparé aux semaines précédentes.

« Tout va bien mon cœur ? S'inquiéta ma femme »

Je sortis de mes pensées et me rendit compte que je fixais la baie vitrée de notre salon depuis quelques minutes.

« Oui. Je me motivais mentalement pour aller en cours. »

Elle éclata de rire.

« Je te promets qu'aux prochaines vacances on ne rentrera pas le dernier jour.

- Tu sais que tu me dis ça toutes les vacances et que toutes les vacances tu oublies ?

- C'est de ta faute aussi, tu ne m'y fais pas penser ! Me taquina-t-elle.»

Je soupirai. Et voilà, il fallait toujours qu'elle trouve quelque chose à me reprocher ! Brimé ! J'étais brimé ! On me brimait !

« Pourquoi c'est toujours aussi de ma faute ? Me plaignis-je »

Ryũ et Léonore se mirent à rire à leur tour à rire et je fis ma tête de malheureux. Même mes enfants se moquaient de mon triste sort ! Mais qu'avais-je donc fait au bon dieu pour être tyrannisé par ma femme ! Mon regard se posa sur ma montre. 14h19.

« Déjà si tard ! Faut que je file. »

Je me levai, jetai mon sac sur mon épaule et pris mon manteau à la volée.

« A ce soir !

- Attends mon cœur ! »

Ma femme m'attrapa la main et je la forçai à me suivre dans le couloir.

« Tu te rappelle que j'emmène Léonore chez le coiffeur cette après-midi ?

- Oui. A 15h. Tu m'appelleras quand vous partirez ? Lui demandai-je

- Si j'ai assez de batterie pour oui, c'est promis. »

Nous atteignîmes le perron et voyant qu'elle n'était pas décidée à lâcher ma main, je lui rappelai.

« Faut vraiment que j'y aille là Cali. Je vais être en retard sinon. »

Elle relâcha son emprise en baisant la tête. Ah non pas ça ! Pas ce regard-là ! Pas ses petits yeux tout triste auxquels je ne pouvais résister !

« A ce soir, mon cœur. »

Je me tournai vers elle et posai mes lèvres sur sa nuque.

« Soyez sages. Pas de folies au centre commercial, murmurai à son attention. »

Elle m'offrit un de ces sourires qui la rendait radieuse et j'amenai le dos de sa main à mes lèvres pour y déposer un léger baiser.

« Je t'aime. »

Je lâchai sa main et elle me regarda partir, une pointe de déception dans les yeux. Elle aurait adoré que je vienne avec elles, mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas. J'avais des cours à assurer moi ! Je n'avais pas la liberté comme elle de prendre un jour de congé quand je le voulais.

Je passai par la boîte aux lettres récupérer le courrier sans prendre la peine de le fouiller, pas le temps, puis montai dans ma voiture, jetai mes affaires sur le siège avant en lui envoyant un baiser pour me faire pardonner de mon abandon. Elle me fit ses petits yeux suppliants et j'y résistai tant bien que mal. C'était très tentant… mais non !

J'arrivai une demi-heure plus tard à la faculté et me garai dans la seule place de parking qui restait, à l'autre bout du campus. J'attrapai mon sac, ainsi que la pile de courrier et m'engageai dans le bâtiment en courant.

Sans même regarder où j'allais, je pris le chemin de mon amphithéâtre. Après quatre ans passés ici, je connaissais enfin les salles et les étages par cœur. Je fouillai notre courrier et tombai sur une lettre du collège de Ryũ. Ca y est…qu'est ce qu'il se passait encore ?

Je l'ouvris et lus la lettre de convocation. Sa prof de maths voulait me voir…Allait-elle le laisser tranquille un jour ?! Sa proposition : lundi prochain à quatorze heures. Humm… Aucune réunion, ni de cours de rattrapage. Ouais j'étais libre et ça tombait plutôt bien j'avais aussi deux trois mots à lui dire aussi.

Je continuai de progresser dans les couloirs, les yeux rivés sur les autres lettres, en évitant de rentrer dans des élèves. Arrivé à destination, j'entrai dans ma salle de cours et déposai mon sac sur le bureau. Je continuai de regarder le courrier et me figeai lorsque je vis apparaître une enveloppe blanche non timbrée avec marqué en majuscule Mr Zala. Encore une lettre de ce malade…

Je sortis la feuille pliée en deux et la parcourus.

_« Cette fois-ci tu es peut-être arrivé juste à temps pour sauver ta fille d'un pervers, mais ca ne se reproduira pas deux fois._

_Garde bien un œil sur elle ou il se pourrait bien qu'un jour vous ne la revoyez plus jamais. _

_Y »_

Je m'arrêtai de respirer sans m'en rendre compte. C'était lui ce jour là… Mais que me voulait-il ? Pourquoi s'en prenait-il à ma fille ? Qu'attendait-il de moi ? Que je quitte ma femme parce qu'il me l'avait demandé ? Je ne marchais pas aux menaces moi !

« Tout va bien professeur ? »

Je sursautai puis me retournai vers l'élève qui venait de rentrer.

« Oui Ena.

- Vous avez l'air… un peu secoué, vous être sûr que tout va bien ? Insista-t-elle

- Oui. Tout va bien, tentai-je de la rassurer. »

Je rangeai la lettre dans son enveloppe et la posai sur mon bureau. Elle partit s'installer en me jetant des regards inquiets. Ses camarades ne tardèrent pas à entrer et je commençai mon cours en me promettant de faire attention à ma ponctualité ainsi qu'à celle de Ryũ.

Je rentrai au manoir deux heures plus tard et Eléa me fit la fête. Elle avait passée l'après-midi presque toute seule, vu que Myrna avait été très occupé et que Ryũ était parti travaillé chez un ami. Elle me suivit en sautillant autour de moi et je m'installai dans le salon pour travailler avec notre chienne sur les genoux.

Les heures se mirent à tourner et elles ne rentrèrent pas.

* * *

Vers dix-neuf heures j'arrêtai de travailler, l'inquiétude m'empêchant de rester concentré sur quoi que ce soit, et me mis à aller et venir dans le salon. Mais bon sang que faisaient-elles ?! Il était dix-neuf passées et elles n'étaient toujours pas là ! Où avaient-elles bien pu aller pour mettre autant de temps pour rentrer ?!

Je sortis mon portable de ma poche de pantalon et composai le numéro de Cagalli. Mes mains tremblaient un peu et je ratai des touches. J'étais inquiet. Et si ce malade s'en était pris à elles ? Répondeur directement… Mais pourquoi avait-elle éteint son portable ?

Je composai celui de ma fille et entendit sa sonnerie retentir dans la maison. Et merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Calme-toi Athrun ! Il faut que tu restes calme. Rationalise mon vieux ! Si quelque chose leur était arrivé, quelqu'un t'aurais prévenu. Si son téléphone était éteint, c'était sûrement parce qu'elle n'avait plus de batterie.

Calme-toi ! Zen ! Elles allaient bientôt revenir.

Rahh ! Non, je n'y arrivais. Et si… il leur avait fait du mal ? Qu'il les avait enlevées ? Qu'elles étaient quelque part entre les mains d'un malade tout ça à cause de mon imprudence ! J'aurais dû aller avec elles !

Je n'étais pas très chaud à l'idée qu'elles sortent toutes les deux mais Cagalli m'avait convaincu que tout irait bien. J'aurais mieux fait de reporter mes cours et de les accompagner ! Je le savais ! J'aurais dû m'écouter et ne pas céder à son petit caprice ! Les centres commerciaux étaient remplis de malade en tout genre ! Idiot ! Inconscient !

Je réessayai une nouvelle fois le portable de ma femme et retombai à nouveau sur son répondeur. Je me remis à tourner et virer dans le salon. C'était débile, ça n'allait pas les faire arriver plus vite, mais c'était la seule façon d'évacuer mon stress. Il fallait que je bouge pour ne pas devenir fou.

Je m'arrêtai subitement. Pourquoi ne pas aller à leur recherche ? Oui je pouvais aller au commissariat de police et lancer un avis de disparition. Oui voilà, j'allais faire ça !

Je commençai à me diriger vers le couloir puis m'arrêtai à nouveau. Non, c'était peut-être un peu trop exagéré. Cagalli ne m'avaient pas dit l'heure à laquelle elles rentraient. Elle était peut-être tout simplement sur le chemin du retour ou sur le point de rentrer. Ou peut-être qu'elle n'avait plus d'essence et qu'elle faisait du stop. Ou peut-être qu'elle avait eu un accident de voiture et qu'elles étaient en train de se vider de leur sang sur la route….

Non, il y avait trop de peut-être là ! Garde ton sang froid Athrun ! Elles allaient bientôt rentrer. Cagalli était une conductrice très prudente et encore plus quand Léonore était avec elle…

Une voiture se gara dans noter allée et je m'arrêtai. Des bruits de portières qui claquent, deux personnes qui descendent et qui se dirigent vers la porte d'entrée. C'était elles ! Oh merci mon dieu elles étaient rentrées ! La porte s'ouvrit et j'entendis ma fille s'exclamer :

« Papa ! »

Elle courut dans le couloir et se jeta dans mes bras. Je la réceptionnai et la serrai contre moi.

« Dieu merci Léonore tu vas bien. »

Elle s'accrocha à mon cou et je soufflai de soulagement. Il ne nous l'avait pas enlevée. Elle était en sécurité dans mes bras et surtout saine et sauve. Cagalli entra dans la pièce et je lui lançai un regard noir.

« Mais où étiez-vous bon sang ? Hurlai-je »

Elle se figea, surprise par mon soudain excès de colère. Je reposai Léonore et elle s'avança vers moi, énervée.

« Depuis quand tu ne dis plus bonsoir ? C'est ta nouveauté de la semaine, c'est ça ?

- Depuis que ma femme ne répond pas à son téléphone quand je l'appelle !

- Je t'ai dit que je n'avais presque plus de batterie ce midi ! Tu as oublié ? Comme tu as oublié que j'emmenais Léonore chez le coiffeur cette après-midi ?

- Non je n'ai pas oublié mais tu ne m'avais pas dit que ca vous prendrais tout la journée !

- Je ne pouvais pas prévoir qu'on se retrouvait dans les bouchons figure toi ! »

Les bouchons… Je les avais oubliés eux.

« Tu n'avais qu'à recharger ton portable ce midi et me prévenir ! Lui reprochai-je sans réfléchir. »

Une violente gifle me fit tourner légèrement la tête et je restai bouche bée devant l'audace de ma femme. Bon d'accord, je l'avais bien méritée celle-là mais tout de même… Je faisais bien quinze centimètres de plus qu'elle et pesait quelques kilos de plus. C'était tout elle ça, elle n'avait peur de rien.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Athrun Zala ! Parlez-moi encore une fois sur ce ton et je vous assure que vous passerez votre semaine à dormir sur le canapé ! Seul ! Et sans rien ! »

Houlà, j'y avais peut-être un peu trop exagéré là pour qu'elle me menace comme ça. Il était peut-être temps que je me fasse tout petit et que j'aille dans mon bureau pour travailler et la laisser passer ses nerfs. Je me tournai, pour lui masquer mes joues rouges de honte, et annonçai.

« Je vais travailler.

- C'est ça ! Va travailler dans ton bureau comme ça je ne serais pas tentée de me défoulée sur toi. »

Oui là j'avais vraiment exagéré. Elle était très très **très** en colère. J'étais même sûrement bien parti pour dormir dans le salon.

Je montai les escaliers en jetant un regard désolé à ma fille. J'avais gâché la soirée avec mes idioties. Espèce de béta fini ! Ce que je pouvais être stupide des fois…

(POV Cagalli)

Athrun allait me tuer ! Nous étions coincées dans les bouchons et mon portable était déchargé. Je ne pouvais même pas le prévenir et le rassurer. Il allait me faire ses gros yeux en rentrant c'était certain.

Nous mîmes plus d'une heure et demie pour atteindre la sortie de la capitale et heureusement pour nous le reste du trajet se fit plus rapidement. La route fut fluide jusqu'au manoir et je soupirai en arrivant. Athrun ne nous attendait pas sur le pas de la porte avec son regard colérique.

Léonore descendit et se précipita à l'intérieur. Je fermai la voiture et la suivis quelque secondes plus tard. Elle courut dans le couloir et se jeta dans les bras de son père qui la serra fortement contre lui. Ouf, il n'avait pas trop l'air énervé.

J'entrai dans le salon et il tourna la tête vers moi. Il me lança un regard noir, chargé de colère, et je me pétrifiai. Je ne lui avais jamais encore vu ce regard dur.

« Mais où étiez-vous bon sang ? Hurla-t-il »

Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ? Pourquoi me criait-il dessus comme ça ?

Il lâcha Léonore et je m'approchai de lui en lui rétorquant :

« Depuis quand tu ne dis plus bonsoir ? C'est ta nouveauté de la semaine, c'est ça ? »

Je démarrai au quart de tour comme d'habitude. Je n'aimais pas être agressée de la sorte à peine rentrée et surtout pas par mon mari !

« Depuis que ma femme ne répond pas à son téléphone quand je l'appelle ! Me lança-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. »

Il se moquait de moi là ! Comment pouvais-je décrocher si mon portable s'était déchargé ? Et puis ce n'était pas comme si je ne l'avais pas prévenu…

« Je t'ai dit que je n'avais presque plus de batterie ce midi ! Tu as oublié ? Comme tu as oublié que j'emmenais Léonore chez le coiffeur cette après-midi ?

- Non je n'ai pas oublié mais tu ne m'avais pas dit que ça vous prendrais tout la journée ! »

Il se foutait vraiment de ma tronche là ! Je n'y pouvais rien moi si tout le monde s'était concerté pour partir de leur travail pile au moment où nous avions quitté le centre commercial et que nous nous étions retrouvées coincées dans les bouchons !

« Je ne pouvais pas prévoir qu'on se retrouvait dans les bouchons figure toi !

- Tu n'avais qu'à recharger ton portable ce midi et me prévenir ! Me reprocha-t-il avec véhémence. »

J'inspirai profondément. Cagalli garde ton calme. Il ne le pense pas. Il dit ça sous le coup de la colère. Je m'avançai vers lui pour le fixer droit dans les yeux et soutenir son regard mais au lieu de ça ma main partit toute seule et je le giflai.

Il détourna un peu la tête sous l'impact et je vis son visage se parer d'une expression de stupéfaction. Je l'avais giflé. Je n'en revenais pas moi-même. Je venais de giflé mon mari ! Et sans la moindre hésitation en plus !

Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèves et cela me mit hors de moi. Voilà que cela le faisait rire maintenant ! Il voulait mourir ou quoi ce soir ! Il ne savait pas ce dont j'étais capable quand j'étais terriblement en colère comme maintenant !

Je tentai de garder mon calme et posai mes mains sur mes hanches en le menaçant, avec sérieux :

« Athrun Zala ! Parlez-moi encore une fois sur ce ton et je vous assure que vous passerez votre semaine à dormir sur le canapé ! »

Il ne fallait pas qu'il me cherche ce soir, ce n'était vraiment pas le jour. Je venais de passer plus d'une heure dans les bouchons à supporter les klaxons incessants des voitures autour de moi et les cris des hommes qui pensaient qu'ils feraient avancer le schmilblick plus vite en beuglant comme des veaux.

« Seul ! Et sans rien ! Ajoutai-je sans m'en rendre compte. »

Il baissa la tête en la détournant légèrement et je me retrouvais en face de sa joue rougie par la gifle que je venais de lui donner. Une pointe de culpabilité m'envahit quelques secondes. Non il l'avait bien méritée ! Qu'il ne me dise pas bonsoir passait encore, mais qu'il me reprochait ça alors que je l'avais prévenu que je pourrais peut-être ne pas le faire, ça, ça ne passait pas !

« Je vais travailler, m'annonça-t-il timidement en évitant de croiser mon regard.

- C'est ca ! Va travailler dans ton bureau comme ça je ne serais pas tentée de me défoulée sur toi. »

Je le regardai partir en soufflant pour évacuer ma colère. Il monta les escaliers en vitesse et s'enferma dans son bureau. Bon débarras ! Non mais oh, il ne fallait pas me chercher !

Je me tournai vers ma fille : Léonore me dévisageait avec surprise. Eh oui ma puce, ta mère ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds ! Elle regarda vers l'escalier puis à nouveau vers moi. Elle était tout simplement stupéfaite.

Moi aussi je l'étais, je devais l'avouer. Notre première dispute en sept ans avait été plutôt…explosive. J'étais tout de suite montée sur mes grands chevaux et l'avait menacé de la pire punition qui puisse exister pour lui : le bannissement du lit conjugal.

Heureusement pour nous, il avait su s'arrêter à temps et m'avait empêché de le mettre à la porte en lui disant de se trouver un hôtel pour la nuit.

Je m'avançai vers Léonore qui me regardait toujours avec autant de surprise et la pris dans mes bras. J'embrassai son front et la rassurai :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas ma puce. Papa va se calmer… et moi aussi. »

Elle me fit un petit sourire peu convaincu et je la reposai par terre en me baissant à sa hauteur. Je pris ses mains dans les miennes et lui proposai :

« Et si tu allais regarder tes dessins animés pendant que j'aide Myrna. »

Elle hocha la tête. Elle était toujours aussi choquée par la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux et se trouvait incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Elle partit s'installer sur le canapé, alluma la télévision et je quittai le salon pour la cuisine.

« Je peux faire quelque chose Myrna ?

- Cagalli-sama ! S'étonna-t-elle. »

Sa réaction me vexa mais en même temps je la comprenais parfaitement : c'était tellement rare de me voir en cuisine. C'était principalement Athrun qui l'aidait dans la préparation des repas ou de temps en temps Ryũ mais jamais moi.

« Vous pouvez éplucher les carottes dans la passoire si vous voulez, me proposa-t-elle.

- Merci. »

Je fouillai dans les tiroirs et commençai à m'énerver parce que je ne trouvais pas l'économe. Je claquai le tiroir à droite de la plaque de cuisson et proférai :

« Fais chier !

- Cagalli-sama ! Me reprit Myrna.

- Pardon…, m'excusai-je en me remettant en quête de l'épluche-légumes.

- C'est ça que vous cherchez ? »

Je tournai la tête vers elle et découvris l'objet de mes recherches dans sa main.

« Oui. Merci. »

Elle me fit un grand sourire pour m'apaiser et je partis vers l'évier pour laver les légumes. J'étalai ensuite une feuille de papier absorbant sur le plan de travail et me mis à ma tâche.

Non mais quelle mouche l'avait piqué ce soir ! C'était nouveau ça de me hurler dessus à peine rentrée ! D'accord j'aurais dû recharger mon portable pour le prévenir… mais bon ce n'était pas la peine de s'énerver comme ça ! Ce n'était pas comme si il m'avait attendue pour une certaine heure et que j'avais été très en retard !

En plus, il ne m'avait même pas dit bonsoir ! Voilà qu'il devenait mal poli maintenant ! Rahhh ! Ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver quand il fuyait comme ça ! Il était parti s'enfermer dans son bureau ! C'était nouveau aussi ça ! Vous n'allez quand même pas me dire que lui, le pilote qui avait fait les deux guerres, avait peur de moi, sa femme !

Zen attitude Cagalli ! On a dit qu'on se calmait ! Il va venir s'excuser. Il te connaît. Il sait que tu n'aimes pas être fâchée avec lui et que tu as de la peine quand il t'accuse injustement. Et plus il n'aime pas non plus être fâché avec toi. Alors il va venir. Vous n'allez pas vous faire la tête pour ça. C'est stupide.

Oui c'était stupide ! Mais il n'avait pas à me reprocher ça ! Non mais oh franchement c'était fini l'époque du chef de famille ! On était au vingt-cinquième siècle tout de même !

Je lâchai ma carotte en pestant. Non là, c'était trop ! S'il pensait que c'était moi qui allait venir m'excuser il avait tout faux ! Il était hors de question que je monte ! Tant pis si je dormais toute seule ce soir, je n'allais pas me laisser faire !

Je quittai cinq secondes mon plan de travail et passai la tête dans le couloir.

« Surtout ne descend pas pour t'excuser ! Hurlai-je à son attention. »

Une porte s'ouvrit et je me mis à sourire. Ah tout de même.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Cagalli ? Après qui cries-tu comme ça ? Me demanda Ryũ »

Ce n'était pas lui…Je tournai la tête de l'autre côté et vis notre ado qui m'observait mi-amusé mi-inquiet. La déception m'envahit : il n'allait pas venir s'excuser. Je retournai de l'autre côté et m'égosillai :

« Tu diras bonjour à ton nouvel ami le canapé pour moi ! Ce soir tu dors tout seul mon vieux ! Tout seul tu entends ! »

Je rentrai dans la cuisine et passait mes nerfs sur les légumes. Myrna éclata de rire et Ryũ lâcha :

« Waouh… Il se passe quoi ?

- Va demander à ton borné de tuteur, il t'expliquera ! Rétorquai-je.

- Eh ben ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait pour te mettre dans cet état mais j'espère qu'il ne recommencera jamais !

- Il n'a pas intérêt sinon je le fous dehors. Tu entends Athrun ! Recommence et je te mettrais moi-même à la porte ! A coup de balai s'il le faut !

- Fiuuu…Il n'y est pas allé de main morte on dirait…

- Fais gaffe-toi aussi ! Le menaçai-je avec l'économe.

- Eh ! J'ai rien fait moi ! Se défendit-il.

- Allez oust ! File avant je te torde le kiki !

- Courage Myrna ! Je suis avec toi ! Lança-t-il avant de se mettre à courir vers le salon. »

Malgré mon envie, je ne le coursai pas mais pris un couteau dans un des tiroirs et coupai les carottes en rondelles. Idiot ! Béta ! Il savait parfaitement que je détestais quand il faisait semblant de ne pas m'entendre et pourtant il continuait. Il voulait vraiment passer sa semaine tout seul sur le canapé lui ! Mon couteau dérapa et je m'entaillai l'index.

« Aie ! Et merde ! Vociférai-je en jetant le couteau dans l'évier. »

J'attrapai une feuille de papier absorbant et compressai mon doigt. Myrna arrêta ce qu'elle était en train de faire et me conseilla :

« Asseyez vous là et ne touchez plus à rien. Je vais vous chercher de quoi soigner ça. »

Je lui obéis et tirai une des chaises autour de la table. Je m'y lassai tomber en pestant. Voilà ce qui arrivait quand on voulait essayer de se rendre utile et qu'on était énervée !

« Faites-moi voir ça. »

Je lui tendis ma main et elle retira ma compresse de fortune. Elle désinfecta ma plaie et y appliqua un des petits pansements décorés de Léonore. Je me mis à rire. Un rire nerveux qui me permit d'évacuer une partie de ma colère.

« Il m'énerve Myrna. Je déteste quand il fait son sourd d'oreille…

- Calmez-vous Cagalli-sama. Il ne descendra pas et vous savez pourquoi ? »

Je lui fis non de la tête.

« Parce qu'il sait très bien que s'il le fait maintenant, vous allez encore vous disputez et ça, il n'en a pas envie. Alors prenez votre mal en patience et calmez-vous.

- Oui vous avez raison. Je vais attendre. De toute façon, il sera bien obligé de descendre pour manger. »

Je soufflai. Je me mettais vraiment dans tous mes états pour un rien…

* * *

Je m'étais enfin calmée. Il m'avait fallut une bonne heure mais j'étais très calme maintenant. Je n'étais plus du tout en colère, ni fâchée après lui. J'étais même touchée par son inquiétude un peu excessive.

J'avais en effet longuement discuté avec Myrna pendant qu'elle cuisinait et elle m'avait expliqué qu'il avait tourné en rond pendant plus qu'une demi-heure dans le salon parce que nous ne rentrions pas.

Elle touilla une dernière fois les carottes dans la poêle et m'annonça :

« Elles sont cuites, c'est bon. »

Nous nous sourîmes et je pris une cuillère en bois dans un des tiroirs. Elle s'engagea dans le couloir et posa le plat sur la table.

« Les enfants, c'est prêt. A table ! Les prévint-elle. »

Ryũ éteignit la télévision et ils s'installèrent tous les deux en face de moi. J'enlevai le couvercle de la poêle et Léonore me tendit son assiette. Je commençai à la servir et m'arrêtai lorsque je me rendis compte que mon mari n'était pas là.

« Je reviens. »

Je m'avançai jusqu'à l'escalier et l'appelai gentiment.

« Athrun, mon cœur, on mange !

- Mangez sans moi, me répondit une petite voix. »

Je souris. Il devait certainement croire que j'étais encore fâchée.

« Descend s'il te plaît, lui demandai-je

- Je n'ai pas fini mon travail.

- Athrun Zala ! Descendez immédiatement ou c'est moi qui monte vous cherchez ! Le menaçai-je. »

Les enfants et Myrna éclatèrent de rire. Je ne me vexai pas cette fois, j'avais moi-même envie de rire : il se comportait vraiment comme un petit garçon qu'on avait puni et qui respectait au pied de la lettre sa punition.

J'attendis quelques secondes mais comme il ne se décida pas à descendre, je montai les escaliers pour aller le chercher. J'ouvris brusquement la porte de son bureau et il sursauta.

« Ah c'est toi Cagalli ! Tu m'as fait peur ! »

Il se replongea dans ses copies et me répéta :

« Mangez sans moi. »

Je m'avançai vers lui. Non, nous n'allions pas manger sans lui !

« Descend Athrun. »

Il releva la tête et une lueur de crainte passa dans son regard. Je ne lui faisais pas mes gros yeux noirs pourtant…

« D'accord mais avant, baisse ton arme s'il te plais. »

Mon arme ? Quelle arme ? Je tournai la tête et constatai que j'avais toujours la cuillère en bois en main et que je le menaçai avec. Je la baissai et m'excusai.

« Ah ca ! Pardon. C'est juste que je servais Léonore avant de monter.

- J'arrive. Je finis ma copie.

- Non maintenant. Les enfants t'attendent et ça va être froid. »

Il abandonna. Il était parfaitement conscient que je savais très bien qu'il n'était pas du tout en retard dans son travail. Il ferma son stylo plume et se leva lentement. Il passa à côté de moi et se méfia. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'il pouvait être bête !

« Je ne te ferais rien, c'est promis. »

Il attendit que je passe devant lui dans les escaliers pour s'y engager.

Le repas se déroula dans une atmosphère plutôt étrange. Athrun redoutant toute nouvelle dispute fut tendu et ne desserra pas les dents. En face de nous, Léonore et Ryũ ne cessèrent de se chuchoter des remarques à l'oreille tandis que Myrna tenta tant bien que mal de se retenir de rire. Moi de mon côté, je ne sus pas comment me comporter et préféra rester aussi silencieuse que lui.

Quand il fut terminé, Athrun remonta dans son bureau plus vite que son ombre et je soupirai.

« Bon, je crois qu'il n'y aura pas de film ce soir les enfants.

- C'est pas grave Cagalli. Il était déjà tard et je suis crevé. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, m'annonça Ryũ. »

Il quitta la table en me souhaitant bonne nuit et s'engagea dans les escaliers.

« Et toi Léonore ?

- Tu veux bien me lire une histoire avant d'aller dormir ?

- Oui ma puce. Monte dire bonne nuit à ton père, je te rejoins. »

Léonore suivit son frère et je me retrouvai seule dans le salon. Je réfléchis un instant. Je n'allais tout même pas me coucher fâchée avec mon mari !

« Maman ! Je suis prête, ca y est.

- J'arrive ma puce. »

En rejoignant ma fille, je jetai un coup d'œil à Athrun dans son bureau : il travaillait toujours…Bon. Il ne me restait plus que cette option là.

Arrivée dans sa chambre, je m'installai sur le bord de son lit et lui lus une partie de son histoire. Elle s'endormit rapidement et je la quittai après l'avoir embrassée sur le front.

Je m'avançai lentement jusqu'au bureau de mon mari et poussai doucement sa porte. Il ne me remarqua pas et je partis dépitée dans notre chambre lire un peu en espérant qu'il daigne venir se coucher.

* * *

Vers minuit, lasse de sa petite comédie, je sortis du lit et rentrai dans son bureau.

« Tu comptes travailler toute la nuit ?

- Peut-être. Tout dépendra de la vitesse à laquelle je vais, me répondit-il les yeux toujours rivés sur ses copies.

- Viens te coucher Athrun, le suppliai-je.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te réveillerais pas vu que je dors sur le canapé ce soir… »

Je soupirai. Il était déjà résigner à son triste sort…

« Athrun… »

Cette fois-ci, il releva la tête et je réussis à capter son attention. J'entrai plus dans la pièce et il me suivit du regard. Un homme restait un homme : j'étais forcément plus intéressante que ces copies avec ma nuisette. Je l'écartai de son bureau et m'assis sur ses genoux.

« Je suis désolée Athrun… Toutes ces menaces, je ne les pensais pas. Alors viens, je n'ai pas envie de dormir seule ce soir… »

Il passa ses bras autour de moi, me rapprocha de lui et posa sa tête sur la mienne.

« Je suis désolée aussi. Je parlais sans réfléchir et quand je ne réfléchis pas, je dis des conneries. Mais je t'en prie, ne me refais jamais ça, j'ai eu la trouille de ma vie…

- Je sais Myrna m'a dit que t'es mis à tourner en rond pendant un bon moment. »

Il ria doucement tout en me gardant contre lui. Il embrassa mes cheveux et je lui demandai :

« Tu viens te coucher alors ?

- Si c'est demandé si gentiment, oui je viens. »

Je le libérai et il éteignit sa lampe de bureau. Il enroula son bras droit autour de ma taille et nous traversâmes le couloir jusqu'à notre chambre.

Fidèle au gentleman qu'il était, il m'ouvrit la porte et me laissa entrer la première. Il ferma ensuite la porte derrière lui, m'entoura de ses bras, déposa un baiser ma nuque et murmura à mon oreille :

« Je t'ai déjà dit que cette nuisette t'allait à ravir ?

- Oui Athrun, des dizaines de fois.

- Ah ? S'étonna-t-il. Alors je t'ai déjà aussi sûrement dit j'adorais aussi te l'enlever ?

- Aussi. »

Il me taquina l'oreille droite puis déposa une trainée de baiser éphémère sur mon épaule. Je le laissai faire en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Un homme restait …un homme ! Mais là, même après ce qui venait de se passer, je n'avais pas envie de lui résister.


	7. Chapitre Six

Avant toute chose, désolée désolée et encore désolée. J'ai complètement zappé d'updater le we dernier et cette semaine a été plutôt chargée. La rentrée me met dans tous mes états! Donc pour me faire pardonner, je vous mets deux chapitres et non un! Voilà le premier, le second arrive bientôt. Le temps que je le rerecorrige quoi.

A propos de ce chapitre là : il contient une science violente, vous êtes prévenus. Sinon niveau intrigue l'histoire se noue et on arrive bientôt au moment clé (fin pour moi^^).

Sinon j'ai décidé du nombre de chapitre que cette fic aurait : 15 normalement avec en plus un épilogue et un prologue. Il y aura deux fins, ca c'est pour la première (la "happy end"), elle est presque terminée. La seconde j'ai pas décidé combien de chapitre elle fera. Normalement plus mais je la travaille encore. Je vous préviens d'avance elle sera beaucoup plus sombre.

Voilà, pour le blabla. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à poser des questions, à faire des critiques, des remarques. Si vous relevez une faute faites le moi savoir, se corriger soi-même c'est pas toujours évident, je suis pas parfaite et connaitre son texte n'est pas un avantage.

A trés bientôt.

Chapitre Six

5 Mars CE 81

Il se laissa tomber mollement sur le lit à côté d'Airi. Il était vidé de toute son énergie mais comblé.

Pour la première fois depuis cinq mois, il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à Elle durant leurs ébats. Pour la première fois depuis sa sortie, il se sentait vraiment heureux. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé autant de plaisir et de bien-être qu'en ce début de soirée.

Ils avaient pris leur temps, il l'avait préparée comme elle le méritait et avait été d'une douceur et d'une tendresse qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il n'avait pas couché avec elle, non, il lui avait fait l'amour. Il l'avait découverte. Il avait appris ses courbes, la douceur de sa peau, le galbe de sa poitrine, la finesse de sa bouche, la texture agréable de ses lèvres.

Il avait profité de chacune des secondes qu'il avait passées à côté d'elle et en elle. Il avait apprécié sa lenteur et sa retenue puis sa fougue et ses gémissements de plaisirs. Il avait cherché et aimé lui procurer du plaisir. Il avait fait attention à ses demandes, à ses gestes.

Oui, pour la première de sa vie, il avait fait l'amour à une femme, à la femme qu'il aimait. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, si vivant de toute sa misérable vie. Là, en cet instant, il était épanoui. Mais en même temps, il se sentait coupable. Coupable d'avoir pu passer à côté de telles sensations durant si longtemps. Il regrettait de n'avoir jamais pris le temps de la connaître elle, juste Airi, et non pas le substitut d'Elle qu'il avait crû qu'elle pourrait être.

Il enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux et déposa un baiser sur sa nuque. Son prénom s'échappa de ses divines lèvres et il l'embrassa. Il la recouvrit ensuite du drap et de la couverture pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid et l'admira. Il mémorisa chacun des traits de son visage angélique. Mon dieu qu'elle était belle.

Après deux heures passées à la contempler, il la regarda une dernière fois avant de partir puis détourna la tête et ramassa ses affaires éparpillées sur le sol. Il s'habilla rapidement et quitta la chambre un poids sur le cœur. Il n'avait pas envie de partir, il voulait rester avec elle à la regarder dormir mais le devoir l'appelait.

Il sortit de son appartement et traversa la rue pour rejoindre sa camionnette en jetant un coup d'œil à la fenêtre de son salon. Il sourit lorsqu'il remarqua que sa tendre compagne ne s'était pas levée. Il monta à l'avant et démarra son moteur.

Il s'engagea sur la route de leur manoir et commença à traverser Yamagata, la Capitale d'ORB. En plein centre ville, son regard fut attiré par une femme qui marchait sur le trottoir de gauche. Il la dépassa et la regarda discrètement dans son rétroviseur.

C'était une jeune femme très élégante, habillée dans un tailleur qui moulait ses formes à la perfection. Elle tenait son sac contre elle et avait retiré sa veste. Il faisait relativement chaud en ce début de soirée de Mars. Elle avançait d'une démarche agréable. Elle avait des cheveux blonds mi-longs, un peu ondulés, et de magnifiques yeux ambre. C'était Elle !

Il ricana. Son heure de gloire avait sonné ! Elle était seule, sans son mari, sans son garde du corps, dans un quartier de la ville relativement peu fréquentable, à une heure de la soirée plutôt avancée. En plus, il n'y avait pratiquement personne dans la rue et elle s'approchait des petites ruelles où il pourrait se cacher facilement. Oui c'était son heure !

Il ne pensait pas que ce jour arriverait mais il s'était trompé : elle était là juste sous ses yeux, à sa merci.

Il se gara un peu plus loin, éteignit tous ses feux et attendit qu'elle passe devant sa voiture pour sortir. Lorsqu'elle se trouva à quelques mètres devant lui, il descendit et la suivit avec la plus grande prudence.

Il marcha derrière elle pendant plusieurs minutes et prit un grand plaisir à la regarder se déhancher légèrement devant lui. Ce qu'elle pouvait être désirable, surtout habillée comme ça : sa jupe droite la rendait affriolante et son chemisier cintré mettait en valeur sa taille fine et sa minceur.

Il profita de ce spectacle tout simplement divin qu'elle lui offrait. Elle était juste devant lui, à sa portée. Il pouvait l'admirer, la détailler de prés. Mais attention, il ne l'aimait pas. Seulement il ne pouvait juste pas résister à son charme. En plus la faible pénombre dans laquelle était plongée la rue révélait ses cheveux clairs ainsi que sa peau halée et les claquements réguliers de ses talons sur le trottoir le faisait vibre en rythme.

Plus les secondes passaient, et plus le désir purement sexuel qu'il éprouvait pour elle depuis des années refaisait surface. Il devenait même de plus en plus oppressant et difficile à supporter…

Heureusement, il approchait bientôt des petites ruelles sombres et protégées des regards indiscrets. Bientôt il pourrait assouvir ce désir qui le torturait, le dévorait et enclencherait la deuxième partie de son plan. Bientôt, il l'aurait fait sienne.

Ils dépassèrent une première ruelle, puis une seconde dans laquelle il s'emmancha. Il se mit à courir comme un fou et tourna à droite au premier croissement. Il courut encore et prit la seconde à droite. Il remonta la ruelle en prenant garde de ne pas attirer son attention et se posta juste au début, au croissement avec sa rue. Il la scruta : elle progressait lentement vers lui, et se mit à jubiler lorsqu'elle se rapprocha dangereusement de lui

Elle le dépassa d'un pas et il se jeta sur sa proie. Il posa sa main sur sa bouche et la traina dans la ruelle. Prise par surprise, elle ne se débattit pas et il en profita pour la plaquer violement contre le mur. Elle étouffa un gémissement de douleur et il vit ses yeux se fermer quelques secondes après le choc. Son corps se fit un peu plus mou : il l'avait assommée et cela lui donnait ainsi quelques instants de répit pour raffermir ses prises et l'empêcher de s'échapper.

De sa main libre, il lui attrapa ses deux poignets et les appuya fermement contre le mur, au dessus de sa tête. Quand cela fut fait, il prit avidement possession de ses lèvres, ce qui lui libéra sa seconde main. Elle se mit alors à parcourir le corps qu'il avait tant convoité. Elle passa sous sa chemise et frôla sa peau. Douce, très douce comme il l'avait imaginée. Elle se posa ensuite sur sa taille et remonta lentement vers sa poitrine défaisant au passage les boutons.

Elle poussa un second gémissement et ses yeux se rouvrirent faiblement. Elle commençait à reprendre conscience. Plus résistante au choc qu'il ne l'avait prévu !

Il pressa brusquement son corps contre le sien et lui coupa presque la respiration. Il la sentit se crisper quand elle prit conscience du contact anormal sur son corps. Il sentit son pouls se faire de plus en plus rapide. Elle venait de se rendre compte de ce qui était en train de lui arriver et prenait peur. Elle commença à se débattre et il augmenta la pression. Sa main continua de remonter dangereusement vers sa poitrine tout en déboutonnant sa chemise et elle essaya de se décoller du mur.

Il libéra sa bouche quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre une bouffée d'air. Bouffée d'air dont il la priva. Il s'empara de nouveau de ses lèvres avec plus de violence et elle se débattit plus intensément. Il augmenta la pression d'un cran et atteignit enfin sa poitrine qu'il malaxa avec brutalité. Ferme et agréable comme il l'espérait.

Il croisa son regard et y décela de la terreur. Oui elle était terrifiée. Elle avait le même regard que dans cette chambre de l'infirmerie.

Il quitta sa poitrine et pressa encore plus son corps contre le sien. Il lui coupa de nouveau le souffle et sentit son air entrer dans sa gorge. Sa respiration commença à se saccader et il lui insuffla un peu de son précieux oxygène pour lui permettre de savourer ce moment orgasmique. C'était beaucoup moins intéressant si elle n'était pas consciente !

Sa main se posa sur sa cuisse, qu'il commença à remonter lentement. Elle heurta sa jupe et il la releva au fur et à mesure de son passage. Elle se débattit encore plus violement et il s'arrêta un instant à quelques centimètres de son dessous.

Il lâcha ses lèvres pour prendre une grande inspiration avant ce moment magique qu'il attendait tant mais une fulgurante douleur qui lui transperça le pied droit la força à expulser tout l'air qu'il venait d'emmagasiner dans ses poumons. Il hurla. Elle venait de lui enfoncer son talon dans le pied !

Il libéra ses mains quelques secondes et elle en profita pour le frapper au visage d'un coup de coude. Il se détacha d'elle et elle se dégagea du mur. Elle tenta de s'enfuir mais il la rattrapa de justesse et la projeta au sol d'une violente gifle. On ne lui échapper pas comme ça !

Il se prépara à entendre un craquement sinistre mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait crû, sa tête ne heurta pas le sol. Elle tomba sur ses avant bras et il se jeta sur elle. Elle fouilla sur le côté gauche de sa jupe et quelque chose de pointu s'enfonça dans son côté droit. Il lâcha un cri de stupéfaction et elle le fit tomber sur le côté d'un coup de genoux dans le ventre. Elle retira la lame de son corps et se releva fébrile.

Il la rattrapa par la cheville et elle les genoux. Sa lame tomba au sol et il l'entendit retenir un cri de douleur. Il commença à ramper vers elle en se tenant le côté mais elle le repoussa d'un coup de talon dans le visage. Il hurla et elle se releva sans ramasser son arme.

Elle s'éloigna de lui et il n'eut pas le courage de la poursuivre. Il la regarda courir dans la ruelle en vérifiant derrière elle et en manquant de tomber à chaque pas. A un moment, il vit sa cheville se tordre et un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur son visage. Il n'avait peut-être pas réussi son coup mais il venait de la terrifier plus qu'il ne l'avait espéré.

Le claquement de ses talons sur le sol pavé se fit de plus en plus faible puis disparut. Elle était loin maintenant, très loin. Il roula sur le dos en se tenant toujours le côté et se mit à rire. La deuxième partie de son plan sordide venait de s'enclencher !

Il se releva en gémissant et ramassa la lame avec laquelle elle l'avait poignardé. Une lame courbée au manche fin. Une arme d'homme pas de femme. Celle de son mari lorsqu'il était un soldat de ZAFT sans doute.

Il la rangea dans sa poche et tituba jusqu'à sa camionnette. Il monta péniblement à la place avant et s'attacha. Le geste lui arracha un cri de douleur mais il ne se laissa pas le temps de s'en remettre et démarra son moteur. Il conduisit jusqu'à chez lui et se traîna dans ses escaliers.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant sa porte, il n'eut pas la force d'insérer ses clés dans la serrure il s'effondra en appuyant sur la sonnette. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et tout devint trouble autour de lui.

* * *

Lorsqu'il regagna conscience, il était allongé dans son lit et sa compagne était endormie à côté de lui. Il voulut se redresser et se retrouva cloué au matelas par une douleur qui irradia dans son côté. Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler tant il avait mal. Il se tortilla dans son lit et jura

« Salope ! »

Elle ne l'avait pas loupé…

Quelle femme tout de même ! Elle ne s'était pas laissée faire et s'était débattue comme une chienne. Malgré la peur et la terreur qui avaient envahi son corps, elle avait eu le courage d'essayer de s'enfuir et de le frapper alors que d'autres à sa place se seraient laisserait faire, aurait abandonné pensant être vaincue d'avance face à son imposante carrure.

Il la reconnaissait bien là l'adolescente rebelle qui avait pris part aux combats et à la première guerre. Elle était devenue une femme qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Dire qu'elle avait trouvé la force mentale et la lucidité de se retourner contre lui qui faisait au moins bien vingt kilos de plus qu'elle et qui pouvait l'assommée d'une simple gifle.

Elle avait vraiment une volonté de fer. Il ne s'était pas préparé à ce qu'elle soit aussi brave et batailleuse. Il avait pensé que ce côté battante et courageuse s'était atténué avec les années mais non pas du tout ! Elle sortait même armée et savait parfaitement se défendre ! Combien de femme sur Terre était capable de repousser un homme qui l'agressait aussi violement qu'il l'avait fait et de trouver l'occasion de le poignarder à un endroit stratégique ? Très peu. Alors des aussi belles et dangereuses qu'Elle, il n'en existait qu'une poignée…

Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage torturé par la douleur. La fierté prit possession de son corps : il était fier d'avoir pu toucher à un spécimen aussi parfait de cette espèce si rare de femme. Oui il était fier de lui. Fier d'avoir pu goûter à sa peau délicate et à ses lèvres sensuelles. Fier aussi de l'avoir terrifiée et d'avoir pu assouvir en partie l'ardent brasier qu'était son désir pour Elle.

Maintenant, il se sentait mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Il n'était plus torturé. Il était tout simplement apaisé. Aussi apaisé que quelques heures plus tôt, qu'après son puissant orgasme de son début de soirée. Il venait de se libérer de son fardeau, de cette douleur qui le dévorait depuis trop longtemps. Il allait pouvoir enfin vivre pleinement avec Airi, au moins jusqu'à temps qu'il s'en débarrasse. Il allait pouvoir profiter encore plus intensément de chaque minute, de chaque seconde qu'il passerait avec elle.

Libre. Il se sentait libre. Encore plus libre que lorsqu'il avait quitté la prison.

Il tourna la tête vers sa tendre compagne. Elle dormait à poing fermé

« Airi…, l'appela-t-il doucement. »

Elle grogna et il l'appela à nouveau. Elle se réveilla en sursaut.

« Yuuna ! »

Elle se redressa et le plaqua contre le lit en lui ordonnant.

« Surtout ne bouges pas ! Ta plaie pourrait se rouvrir. »

Il sourit et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Elle était penchée juste au dessus de lui et il avait une vue plongeante sur son décolleté. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et susurra :

« J'ai envie de toi. »

(POV Cagalli)

Une de ses mains se referma sur ma cheville gauche et je tombai en avant en criant. Mes genoux heurtèrent le sol et je sentis la lame d'Athrun s'enfoncer dans ma main droite. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour étouffer le gémissement de douleur que cette blessure supplémentaire m'arracha.

Il se mit à ramper vers moi. Non ! Il allait encore me toucher ! Non laissez-moi ! Je me débattis et le fis lâcher prise. Mon talon gauche s'enfonça dans sa joue et il hurla. Un cri de douleur combiné à de la rage qui me glaça le dos.

Je me relevai fébrile, tremblante comme une feuille. J'étais libre ! Je ramassai mon sac que j'avais lâché quelques secondes plus tôt et commençai à courir en me retournant toutes les cinq secondes pour vérifier qu'il ne me suivait pas.

Mon talon se coinça dans l'un des pavés et ma cheville se tordit. Une douleur irradia dans mon mollet mais je continuai de courir. Si je m'arrêtai, il allait revenir ! Il allait encore se jeter sur moi comme une bête assoiffée de sang !

Je courus. Ma respiration était haletante et mon cœur battait à tout rompre. J'étais terrifiée et sur le point de m'évanouir. Je n'arrivais pas à reprendre mon souffle et peinais à chaque foulée. Mais je continuai la peur commandant chacun de mes pas et me forçai à m'éloigner toujours plus de lui.

Au bout d'un certain temps, je me retrouvai dans une rue fréquentée et heurtai quelqu'un. Ma cheville foulée flancha et mon épaule droite entra en contact avec un torse musclé. La chaleur du corps qui m'empêchait de me tomber me rassura un peu. J'avais froid et je tremblais encore plus que tout à l'heure. Des mains se posèrent sur mes épaules et une voix masculine me demanda :

« Tout va bien, Madame ? »

Son regard se posa sur mon chemisier presque complètement déboutonné et sur ma poitrine. Encore un pervers ! Je hurlai et me dégageai de sa faible emprise. Je le repoussai de ma main blessée et me remis à courir sans regarder où j'allais.

« Attendez ! Hurla-t-il. »

Je percevais de la panique et de l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Mais je n'avais juste plus confiance en personne. J'avais trop peur que la même scène recommence. Que lui aussi tente de me... de me violer.

Ses doigts effleurèrent mon poignet et je le plaquai contre mon ventre pour que sa main ne se referme pas sur lui. Je me faufilai dans la foule et évitai de croiser les regards surpris des personnes autour de moi. Ils me jugeaient, je le voyais dans leurs yeux. Ils me jugeaient parce que je courais à moitié dénudée dans la rue. Comme si ça m'amusait de me promener comme ça… Comme si j'avais demandé à être agressée et violentée…

Il me jugeait mais je n'en avais que faire. Pour le moment, tout ce que je voulais c'était retourner chez moi et me réfugier dans mon lit. Tant pis si j'étais débraillée et que mes dessous étaient visibles, je voulais juste rentrer chez moi et oublier ce qui venait de se passer.

Je m'arrêtai à un coin de rue, à bout de souffle et levai la tête pour me repérer. Je soufflais comme un petit chien pour essayer de reprendre ma respiration. Mon regard fuyant et perdu se posa sur les panneaux d'indications. J'étais dans la rue principale, à quelques croissement de là où j'avais garé ma voiture. Je fouillai dans mon sac à la recherche de mes clés. Je les sortis mais elles m'échappèrent et tombèrent au sol. Je me penchai pour les ramasser et la position accroupis réveilla ma douleur à la cheville.

La voix de l'homme que j'avais bousculé perça dans le brouhaha et je me relevai. Mon talon dérapa et ma cheville se tordit à nouveau. Je tombai sur le côté et m'appuyai sur mes paumes pour me relever. Ma main droite m'arracha un cri de douleur mais je forçai. J'avais trop peur. Peur qu'il me retrouve. Après deux essais non fructueux, je parvins à me redresser mais heurtai une seconde personne qui me hurla dessus.

« Regardez où vous marchez espèce de trainée ! »

Elle me projeta contre une voiture et j'éclatai en sanglot.

_Trainée…Espèce de trainée…_

Une main se posa sur mon bras. Un geste posé qui se voulait empreint d'affection et de compassion.

« Laissez-moi vous aider Madame, me supplia la voix masculine.

- Non ! Ne me touchez pas ! »

Je me laissai glisser contre la voiture. J'étais brisée.

_Trainée..._

Mon « sauveur » se mit à ma hauteur.

« Madame, vous êtes blessée et en état de choc. Vous devez vous faire examiner par un médecin.

- Je veux juste rentrer chez moi… Laissez-moi rentrer chez moi, je vous en supplie… »

Une foule de personne s'attroupèrent autour de nous et des murmures commencèrent à se faire entendre. « Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle ressemble à la Représentante ? » fut la seule phrase que je parvins à comprendre. Le reste était haché.

« Ne restez pas planter là ! Appelez une ambulance ! Ordonna l'homme en face de moi. »

Personne ne bougea et je fus observée comme un animal de foire.

« Mais que faîtes-vous bon sang ! Cette femme vient d'être brutalisée ! »

Aucun d'eux ne fit un geste et la foula continua de grossir. Des regards se posèrent sur ma poitrine et je refermai maladroitement mon chemisier.

« Appelez une ambulance ! Cette femme a besoin de soin ! »

J'entendis une voix féminine se frayer un chemin parmi la foule. Une femme se posta en face de moi et hurla :

« Oh mon dieu, c'est la Représentante ! »

Sa voix aigue et perçante me fit mal aux oreilles. Et je les bouchai pour ne plus entendre les commérages de moi. Je fermai les yeux. Ces regards mi-dégoutés mi-apitoyés je ne les supportais pas. Je n'étais pas une attraction !

« Représentante Athha ? »

La voix masculine m'appela. Je rouvris les yeux et rencontrai à nouveau tous ces regards rivés sur moi. Je me relevai en prenant appui sur la voiture contre laquelle j'étais adossée et des cris de panique et de stupeur s'élevèrent dans la foule.

« Où va-t-elle ?

- Regardez sa main, elle est plein de sang !

- Et sa joue ! Regardez sa joue !

- Taisez-vous ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! Hurlai-je »

Pourquoi ne partaient-ils pas ? Pourquoi restaient-ils là à me regarder comme une moins que rien ? Comme une trainée ? Je fis quelque pas en boitant mais une main encercla mon poignet et m'empêcha d'avancer.

« Non Madame ! Restez tranquille, une ambulance arrive.

- Lâchez-moi ! Laissez-moi rentrer chez moi… »

D'un coup sec, je le fis desserrer son emprise et profitai de son inattention pour m'enfuir. A mon approche, les personnes qui nous encerclèrent s'écartèrent et me dévisagèrent avec dégoût et pitié. Quoi ? Vous pensez que j'ai demandé à subir ça ? J'avais envie de leur dire mais au lieu de ça, je leur lançai un regard noir. Ils reculèrent et je repris ma course folle.

L'homme tenta de me suivre mais fut retenu par la foule qui s'était amassée autour de nous.

« Laissez-la jeune homme. Ce n'est qu'une traînée !

- Lâchez-moi pauvre con ! Je suis médecin ! Je sais reconnaître une femme en état de choc et qui vient de subir des violences sexuelles d'une trainée !

- Il a raison, jeune homme. Si elle avait réellement besoin d'aide, elle serait restée.

- Laissez-moi passer ! Elle est en état de choc ! Vous comprenez ça ! En état de choc ! Mais laissez-moi bon sang ! »

Les cris se firent lointains et je tournai dans une des rues à ma droite. Ma voiture se trouvait là à quelques mètres, à la place où je l'avais laissée ce matin. J'ouvris la portière difficilement et m'installai sur le siège avant. Mes mains se posèrent sur le volant et mon regard se perdit dans le vide pendant quelques minutes.

Je finis par démarrer. Je sus jamais comment je parvins à conduire jusque chez nous.

Arrivée dans notre allée, je sortis de ma voiture et insérai tant bien que mal les clés dans la porte. Ma main blessée glissa sur la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit. Je retirai mon trousseau de la serrure et le laissai tomber dans le couloir. Je montai au premier en m'aidant des murs, de la rambarde de l'escalier et de ma paume blessée. J'allumai sur mon passage toutes les lumières.

J'entrai dans la salle de bain, retirai mes vêtements et me glissai sous la douche. Je tournai le thermostat à fond vers l'eau chaude et ma peau commença à rougir. Je frottai mon corps pour retirer toutes les salissures qu'il avait pu y déposer, pour me purifier.

L'eau brûlante me piqua aux endroits meurtris soit par ses coups soit pour les blessures que je m'étais infligée en tentant de m'échapper. Je ne ressentis presque rien, la douleur me semblait lointaine. Tout me paraissait lointain, irréel.

Je finis par me laisser glisser contre la vitre de la douche et me recroquevillai dans un coin. L'eau continua de brûler ma peau mais je ne l'arrêtai pas : elle décrustai chacun des pores de ma peau et me lavai de mon agression.

Je restai sous la douche jusqu'à temps que l'eau commence à se faire de plus en plus tiède.

Je quittai la pièce avec seulement une serviette autour de moi et fouillai dans les affaires de mon mari. Je pris l'un de ses pulls bien trop grand pour moi ainsi qu'une des me culotes et m'habillai sans prendre la peine de mes sécher. Je me jetai ensuite dans le lit et me recroquevillai au milieu, du côté où Athrun dormait. Mes cheveux mouillés trempèrent les draps et ma paume sanguinolente les tâcha encore plus.

Les minutes passèrent et je ne bougeai pas.

J'avais froid. J'avais peur. J'étais terrorisée.

Les paroles de passants ne cessaient de résonner dans ma tête.

_Trainée… Espèce de trainée…_

La sensation de sa peau sur la mienne, de sa main souillant mon corps me faisait frissonner.

Je sentais encore son souffle, ressentais toujours la pression de plus en plus forte qu'il avait exercée sur mon corps.

Le goût désagréable de ses lèvres pressées contre les miennes ne partait pas.

Et son regard vicieux et amusé restait graver dans ma mémoire.

Je ne pouvais pas fermer les yeux sans revoir des scènes de mon agression.

J'avais froid. J'avais peur. J'étais terrorisée.

Je serrais mes bras autour de mon corps et le pull de mon mari se colla contre ma peau encore humide. Sa chaleur et sa douceur me rassura un peu. Son odeur dont il était imprégné me donna l'impression qu'il était là juste derrière moi et qu'il me serrait dans ses bras.

Etre dans notre lit, à sa place, dans un de ses vêtements m'apaisa. Je voulais qu'il rentre, qu'il me serre dans ses bras et qu'il me dise que tout ce qui venait n'était qu'un cauchemar.

J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et je me recroquevillai.

J'avais froid. J'avais peur. J'étais terrorisée.

Je fermai les yeux. Et si c'était lui ? Qu'il m'avait retrouvé ?

Quelqu'un s'engagea dans le couloir et annonça :

« Cagalli, je suis rentré ! »

Athrun. Athrun était rentré. Je ne répondis pas. Je voulais mais aucun son ne sortait de ma gorge.

J'avais froid. Très froid.

« Cagalli ? S'inquiéta-t-il »

Il courut dans les escaliers en m'appelant :

« Cagalli ! Cali, où es-tu ? »

La porte de notre chambre grinça.

(POV Athrun)

Je m'enfonçai dans ma chaise en soupirant : la réunion était enfin terminée et ma semaine aussi. Heureusement que j'étais enfin en week-end car je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais l'impression que ma tête allait explosée. J'étais tout simplement mort de fatigue et n'avais qu'une seule hâte retourner chez moi et serrer ma femme dans mes bras.

En plus nous étions rien que tous les deux ce week-end car Léonore était en voyage scolaire jusqu'à la fin de la semaine prochaine, Ryũ restait les deux prochains jours chez un son meilleur ami et Myrna avait pris un long congé pour s'occuper de sa sœur cadette qui vivait une grossesse particulièrement difficile. Cette petite fin de semaine allait vraiment être reposante et agréable.

Mes collègues sortirent de la salle de réunion et je les imitai. Il était pratiquement vingt-et-une heures et je venais de rester presque treize heures à la faculté. Il me tardait d'arriver chez nous.

Le directeur nous salua et je partis dans mon amphi pour récupérer mes affaires. Je m'engageai ensuite dans les escaliers puis traversai une partie du campus pour rejoindre ma voiture. Comme à mon habitude, je jetai mon sac sur le siège avant et démarrai le moteur.

La route était plongée dans l'obscurité et je redoublai de prudence. Je détestai conduire de nuit, surtout quand je n'avais personne à côté de moi pour me réveiller au cas où je m'endormirais au volant. Je ne croisai aucune voiture et arrivai sain et sauf au manoir.

La lumière de salon étant allumée, j'en déduisis que Cagalli était déjà rentrée et qu'elle m'attendait en bas. Elle devait certainement regarder la télévision pour se vider la tête après la longue journée de réunions qu'elle avait eue.

Je m'avançai dans notre allée en sortant les clés de ma poche. Je les insérai dans la serrure et appuyai en même temps sur la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit. Cagalli ne l'avait pas fermée… Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes pourtant, certainement un oubli de sa part. Je retirai ma clé de la porte et rentrai. La lumière du couloir était allumée. D'abord la porte pas fermée à clé et maintenant ça, décidément ma femme était très en l'air ce soir.

Je fis un pas et mon pied heurta quelque chose qui produisit un tintement métallique. Je baissai la tête et découvris ses clés. Mais que lui arrivait-il ce soir ? Quelque chose avait-il perturbé son arrivée ? Un coup de téléphone ou Eléa qui faisait une bêtise ? Je les ramassai et annonçai :

« Cagalli, je suis rentré ! »

Pas de réponse. De plus en plus étrange…

Je progressai dans le couloir et des traces de paumes ensanglantées sur le mur à ma droite attirèrent mon attention. C'était comme si une personne s'était aidée du mur pour avancer en ligne droite et qu'elle avait appuyé sur sa blessure. L'inquiétude monta en moi.

« Cagalli ? L'appelai-je un peu plus fort.»

Toujours aucune réponse. Quelque chose lui était arrivé, c'était certain. J'accélérai le pas et déposai mes affaires dans le salon. Les traces de sang montaient à l'étage. La personne s'était maintenue à la rambarde de l'escalier. Mais était-elle montée ou descendue ? La lumière du couloir du premier était aussi allumée. Il y avait quelqu'un à l'étage.

Je sortis mon pistolet accroché à l'arrière de mon pantalon, le chargeai et montai les escaliers en courant.

« Cagalli ? Cali, ou es-tu ? »

Rien. La maison était plongée dans le silence. J'ouvris les portes des chambres des enfants par mesure de sécurité. Si quelqu'un était rentré par effraction chez nous, il pouvait se planquer n'importe où. Personne ni dans celle de Léonore, ni dans celle de Ryũ.

Je continuai mon inspection. Une lumière tamisée sous la porte de notre chambre m'indiqua l'endroit où se trouvait peut-être l'intrus.

Je m'avançai jusqu'à elle et l'ouvris. Un poids se retira de ma poitrine quand je perçus la fine silhouette de Cagalli dans le lit. Elle bougeait et il n'y avait aucun bruit suspect dans la chambre. Je soupirai et baissai mon arme.

« Ah tu étais là…, commençai-je en allumant la lumière. »

Je me stoppai. Cagalli était recroquevillée au milieu du lit, à ma place et portait pour seul vêtement un de mes pulls. Je croisai son regard terrifié et me pétrifiai. Je lâchai mon arme et me précipitai vers elle.

« Cagalli ? Cali, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Athrun… j'ai peur… »

Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers moi. Sa joue. Elle était rouge, comme si elle venait de recevoir un coup violent. Elle tendit la main vers moi. Je l'attrapai et la serrai.

« Cali… Ta joue…Que t'est-il arrivé ? Lui demandai-je en effleurant son front. »

Il était trempé …et brûlant. Elle était brûlante de fièvre. Quelque chose de chaud coula sur le dos de ma main et un cri de stupeur m'échappa. Du sang ! Je retournai sa main et découvris une profonde entaille sur la main. Une entaille que faisait la lame d'un couteau bien affuté. Mais que s'était-il passé bon sang ? Qui lui avait fait ça ?

« J'ai froid… »

Je retirai ma veste et lui posai sur les épaules. Ma main se posa sur sa taille et elle se crispa. Elle ferma les yeux et éclata en sanglot. Elle était terrifiée. Par quoi ? Ou par qui ?

Je parcourus son corps des yeux. Ses genoux étaient écorchés, sa peau rougie et sa cheville gauche enflée. Elle avait été agressée…

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il fallait que je l'emmène à l'hôpital. Tout de suite ! Je la passai mes bras en dessous ses genoux et derrière sa nuque. Elle se laissa soulever sans protester. Je sentis son corps se tendre à mon contact puis elle se détendit immédiatement. Elle s'accrocha à mon cou et je descendis les escaliers. J'attrapai nos clés de maison ainsi que mes clés de voiture sur la table du salon et quittai le manoir.

Je l'installai à l'avant et l'attachai avec grand soin. Quand elle me vit m'éloigner, elle tenta de me retenir et je la rassurai :

« Je serais juste à côté. »

Elle lâcha ma chemise et m'installai sur le siège du conducteur. Je démarrai sans prendre le temps de m'attacher et conduisis aussi vite que je pus vers l'hôpital de la base militaire de Yamagata. Celle où j'avais longtemps travaillé et où elle avait été hospitalisée durant la seconde guerre.

J'arrivai dix minutes plus tard à l'hôpital et me garai au niveau des urgences. Je sortis et repris ma femme dans mes bras. Elle était à moitié consciente. Elle était encore plus chaude que tout à l'heure et semblait délirer. Les portes coulissantes des urgences s'ouvrirent à mon approche et j'entrai en criant :

« J'ai besoin d'aide ! »

Des infirmières et un médecin sortirent d'une salle et s'alarmèrent quand ils virent ma femme dans mes bras.

« Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama une des infirmières »

L'urgentiste donna des ordres que je ne compris pas aux infirmières et me lança :

« Par ici Monsieur Zala ! »

Il courut dans le couloir et m'invita à entrer dans l'un des salles à notre droite.

« Posez-la là ! M'ordonna-t-il en me montrant le brancard. »

Je m'exécutai et l'allongeai avec délicatesse sur le lit. Cagalli reprit conscience une fraction de seconde et attrapa ma main.

« Tout va bien. Je suis là Cali, murmurai-je. »

Le médecin me poussa et elle se mit à crier.

« Je suis médecin, je ne vous veux aucun mal, tenta-t-il de la rassurer. »

Il toucha le dos de sa main et elle prit peur :

« Non ! Ne me touchez pas ! Ne me touchez pas, je vous en supplie… »

Elle tourna la tête et dévoila sa joue rougie.

« C'était bien elle…, l'entendis-je murmurer. Calmez-vous Représentante !

- Cagalli. Appelez-la Cagalli, elle se sentira plus en confiance. »

Il fut sans doute surpris par ma demande mais il n'en laissa rien voir. Il approcha ses mains de sa main blessée et commença d'une voix douce.

« Je ne vous veux aucun mal, Cagalli. Je voudrais simplement examiner votre main. »

Elle se détendit et il prit avec douceur son poignet.

« Vous voyez. Personne ne vous fera le moindre mal ici. Vous êtes en sécurité. Il ne reviendra pas. »

Comment savait-il ? Je n'avais rien dit…

« Comment… ? L'interrogeai-je

- Elle m'a heurtée en s'enfuyant. »

* * *

La luminosité de la pièce changea et j'ouvris les yeux, réveillé par ce changement. Contrairement à ce à quoi je m'étais préparé, je ne fus pas aveuglé. La pièce était encore plongé dans une semi-obscurité que les faibles rayons du soleil levant venait peu à peu remplacer. Déjà le matin…

Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide à ma montre, juste sous mon nez. Sept heures. La nuit était passée si vite entre les radios et les scanners. L'équipe médicale avait voulu faire dans les plus brefs délais tous les examens nécessaires et je ne les avais pas contredits : j'étais mort d'inquiétudes. Heureusement elle n'avait rien : aucune lésion, aucune infection seulement quelques contusions et une cheville foulée. Sa brutale forte fièvre était uniquement due au traumatisme qu'elle avait vécu...

Elle gémit et je me redressai. Elle se tourna sur le côté et me fis face. Ouf ! Fausse alerte. Elle ne se réveillait pas.

Elle m'appela et je serrai sa main valide.

« Dors Cali, murmurai-je. »

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et sa respiration se fit petit à petit beaucoup plus lente. Elle se rendormait. Tant mieux. Au moins quand elle était plongé dans ce sommeil sans rêve, ni cauchemar, elle se reposait réellement et ne repensait pas à son agression.

Je l'observai et restai attentif au moindre de ses mouvements. Dés que ses paupières frémissaient ou qu'elle gémissait, j'étais sur le qui-vive prêt à la calmer et à la rassurer. J'appréhendais son réveil, j'avais peur que le moindre contact l'effraie. Je ne savais pas si je devais la serrer dans mes bras immédiatement et lui imposer un contact qui pourrait l'effrayer ou attendre qu'elle en ressente le besoin pour m'exécuter.

Comme me l'avait si bien dit le médecin, il fallait se préparer à tout : elle pouvait se murer dans le silence et refuser tout contact ou au contraire se réfugier dans mes bras et ne pas vouloir les quitter. Physiquement elle n'avait presque rien, ses blessures n'étaient pas graves. Mais moralement c'était une toute autre histoire…

J'avais peur. Je redoutais le moment où elle ouvrirait les yeux. Je craignais de ne pas être à la hauteur et de l'apeurer plus qu'autre chose. Même si j'en avais une vague idée, je ne pouvais pas vraiment entièrement comprendre ce qu'elle avait vécu. J'avais peut-être été agressé moi aussi à un moment où j'étais incapable de me défendre mais les circonstances étaient différentes.

Je savais juste à quel point il serait dur pour elle d'oublier : il m'avait fallut pratiquement trois mois pour ne plus repenser sans cesse à ce qui s'était passé sur ce vaisseau de l'Alliance, et même encore maintenant, je supportais toujours très difficilement le contact avec des étrangers ou des connaissances. J'étais méfiant et ne faisait confiance qu'à ma famille. Je voyais le mal partout et en devenait des fois trop protecteur.

A mon réveil, j'avais eu besoin de la prendre dans mes bras pour me sentir rassurer mais elle, allait-elle supporter que je la touche après avoir été violentée ? J'étais peut-être son mari, mais je n'en restais pas moins un homme comme celui qui avait essayé de la violer.

Cette situation, je ne la contrôlai pas. Je ne contrôlai rien en fait et cela m'effrayait. Tout ce que je pouvais faire pour le moment c'était rester prés d'elle. J'avais refusé de quitté son chevet une seule seconde. Les infirmières m'avaient recommandé de dormir dans le lit juste à côté, mais j'avais préféré somnoler sur ma chaise, à côté d'elle, ma main serrant la sienne et son matelas me servant d'oreiller.

J'avais même dormi avec elle, après que le médecin l'ait sédatée, parce qu'elle refusait de fermer les yeux si je ne la tenais pas contre moi. Elle s'était sentie plus en sécurité et s'était endormie rapidement. Cependant, je ne m'étais fais aucun illusion, je savais parfaitement que les sédatifs avaient été plus efficaces que moi. Dés que j'avais été certain qu'elle dormait profondément, j'avais quitté son lit pour m'installer sur ma chaise.

Mon regard se posa sur sa joue bleutée. Si j'attrapais celui qui lui avait fait ça, il était quasiment certain qu'il ne vivrait plus très longtemps !

Je me calmai. Ce n'était pas le moment d'aller courir les rues après un malade. Je reportai mon attention sur elle. Elle semblait paisible et détendue. J'espérais qu'elle dorme comme ça encore toute la journée. Je ne voulais pas revoir cette expression de terreur sur son visage, ni croiser son regard apeuré et hagard…

La porte s'ouvrit et je vis apparaître l'infirmière qui avait passé presque toute la nuit à attendre les résultats avec moi. Elle s'approcha de moi et posa sur mon épaule :

« Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle dort toujours.

- Bien. Très bien même. Elle a besoin de repos. Quand elle se réveillera, prévenez l'équipe de jour.

- Vous partez déjà ? Demandai-je un peu paniqué.

- Oui, ma garde est finie. Je vous revois ce soir, m'informa-t-elle. Voulez-vous que je prévienne quelqu'un ?

- Non, c'est bon.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Insista-t-elle. Une présence familiale à vos côtés vous aiderait beaucoup…

- Oui merci. Je vais m'en occupez.

- Comme vous voulez. Mais reposez-vous aussi. »

Elle quitta la pièce en jetant un regard attristé à ma femme. Quelques secondes plus tard, son médecin passa dans le couloir et je me mis à stresser : l'équipe de jour allait bientôt passer ! Comment allaient-ils réagir ? Allaient-ils me harceler de question et faire courir des bruits dans les couloirs ? Ou sauraient-ils rester professionnels ?

Tout ce dont nous avions besoin là, après ce qui s'était passé, c'était de normalité. Je voulais que Cagalli, même si elle était la Représentante, soit traitée comme tous les patients sans arrière pensée, ni préjugé. Je ne voulais pas qu'une foule s'amasse devant sa chambre et qu'on l'observe comme une attraction. Je ne voulais non plus qu'une bande de paparazzi envahissent l'hôpital et traquent chacun de nos mouvements pour faire une de leur photo choc !

Je me mis à observer le personnel soignant défiler dans le couloir puis comme personne n'entra dans la chambre, je reportai tout mon attention sur ma femme.

Une heure passa, puis deux et personne ne vint troubler son sommeil, pas même les infirmières apportant le repas du matin. Je ne bougeai pas et restai prés d'elle à surveiller chacun de ses gestes.

Lorsque la matinée fut bien avancée, je me décidai à appeler Ryũ. L'infirmière avait raison. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un à mes côtés. Je me sentais perdre pied. Je composai son numéro de portable. La sonnerie retentit longuement avant qu'il ne décroche.

« Ryũ…

- Lui-même, me répondit-il de sa voix encore endormie

- Je t'ai réveillé ? »

Je connaissais déjà la réponse mais la question s'était échappée de ma gorge. Un automatisme, sans doute.

« Non, mentit-il. »

Je l'entendis bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Désolé. Vous allez bien ?

- Ryũ, pourrais-tu… »

Je m'arrêtai. Cagalli avait gémit et ses paupières venaient de sa battre. Pas maintenant !

« Athrun. Un problème ?

- Ne bouge pas.

- D'accord… »

Je sortis de la chambre, le portable à la main.

« Infirmières ! »

Deux aides-soignantes sortirent de la salle de repos et me firent signe qu'elles arrivaient. Je retournai prés de ma femme qui était sur le point de se réveiller.

« Athrun. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Rejoins-moi à l'hôpital militaire de Yamagata.

- A l'hôpital ? Mais ce qu'il se passe bon sang !

- Viens ! Juste viens, s'il te plaît… »

Je raccrochai et me précipitai vers Cagalli. Elle ouvrit les yeux et parcourus la chambre. Elle commença à paniquer.

« Athrun ? Qu'est ce que je fais là ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Tout va bien Cali. »

Le personnel médical entra à ce moment là et m'éloigna gentiment. Ils commencèrent à la harceler de questions et elle y répondit en tâchant de gardant son calme. Elle avait l'air complètement perdu, comme si elle ne se souvenait de rien…

Très vite, elle s'énerva et hurla :

« Mais dites-moi ce qu'il se passe ! Que m'est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi je suis ici… »

Elle s'arrêta subitement et son regard se remplit de terreur. Elle venait de se remémorer son agression. Elle éclata en sanglot et je poussai les infirmières qui l'encerclaient. Elle se jeta contre moi et je leur ordonnai :

« Partez ! »

Ils me regardèrent avec des gros yeux ronds et je réitérai ma demande :

« Partez. Je sais que vous voulez l'aider mais partez. »

Ils continuèrent à soutenir ce regard désagréable. Je ne jugeai pas leur capacité de médecin bon sang !

Cagalli s'accrocha à moi. Je la sentais terrifiée.

« Partez, je vous en supplie. Vous voyez bien que vous la traumatisez encore plus ! »

Ils s'échangèrent un regard interrogateur avant de s'exécuter.

« Chut. Calme-toi Cali. Je suis là.

- Son regard…Je le connais…Cette lueur de rage dans son regard…

- Oublie-le. Je sais que c'est dur mais oublie-le. Y repensez ne te fera que plus de mal. »

Elle serra mon chemise dans ses poings et je raffermis mon étreinte. Elle continua de sangloter dans mes bras puis finit par s'endormir une demi-heure plus tard. Je la rallongeai sur le dos et la recouvrai du mince drap.

Des cris se firent entendre dans le couloir et je reconnus la voix de Ryũ. Il hurlait.

« Mais laissez-moi rentrer bande d'abrutis ! Vous voulez quoi ?! Une pièce d'identité pour que je vous prouve que ce sont bien mes tuteurs ?! Tenez, la voilà ! Vous êtes content ! Lâchez-moi maintenant ! »

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et il apparut. Il était rentré une colère noire et fusillait du regard les agents de sécurité qui venait de le lâcher.

« Connards ! »

Il ferma la porte et se pétrifia lorsqu'il vit Cagalli.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? Qui lui a fait ça ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je l'ai retrouvée comme ça en rentrant hier…

- Et son garde du corps, il était où ? Il se tournait les pouces ?

- Je ne sais pas Ryũ ! Arrête de hurler, s'il te plait. Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir pour t'entendre crier…

- Je suis désolé…Je ne voulais pas…C'est juste que la voir comme ça…

- Je sais. Je comprends. »

Il tira une des chaises prés de la porte et vint s'installer en face de moi. Il l'observa attentivement et je vis son regard se chargée d'une colère que je ne lui connaissais pas.

« Je peux faire quelque chose ? Prévenir Kira ou n'importe qui d'autre ?

- Non. Reste avec elle. Je vais lui chercher quelques affaires, je ne serais pas long.

- D'accord… Tu es sûr de pouvoir conduire ? Je peux y aller, si tu veux...

- Non ! Reste avec elle. Je reviens rapidement. »

Je me montrai ferme. Je ne voulais pas qu'il voit toutes les traces de sang. Et puis, je voulais confirmer quelque chose…

Lorsque j'arrivai devant chez nous, je vis glissée à moitié sous la porte une enveloppe semblable à celle qui contenait les précédentes lettres de menaces. Je la pris et l'ouvris.

_« Heureusement que ta femme n'est pas du genre à se laisser intimider par les obsédés dans mon genre, sinon je l'aurais prise sans problème contre le mur dégoûtant de la ruelle sombre dans laquelle elle s'était aventurée par mégarde. C'est qu'elle est devenue beaucoup plus séduisante et désirable. Peut-être même un peu trop pour les hommes comme moi…_

_Touche-la encore malgré mes avertissements et je t'assure que ce sera plus qu'une grosse frayeur qu'elle aura._

_Y »_

C'était lui… Je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire…

Je rentrai dans le manoir et montai à l'étage prendre des vêtements pour Cagalli. Je posai son sac sur le canapé et pris cinq minutes pour récurer les murs.

Je repris le chemin de l'hôpital et revins au prés d'elle. Ryũ s'était endormi et je remarquai les cernes autour de ses yeux. Il avait encore dû faire la fête avec ses amis hier…J'espérai qu'au moins il n'avait pas bu.

Je posai ma main sur le front de ma femme. Sa fièvre était tombée. Enfin. Je me penchai et l'embrassai après avoir repoussé sa frange.

« Je ne laisserais personne vous faire du mal. »


	8. Chapitre Sept

Comme promis voilà le second chapitre pour aujourd'hui. On va commencer à ralentir, beaucoup ralentir. Les trois prochains chapitres s'étalent sur deux jours juste aprés ce chapitre là.

En espérant que ca vous plaira. Bonne lecture!

Alietha, auteur à votre service!

Chapitre Sept

7 Avril CE 81

Dehors la nuit tombait lentement et l'obscurité gagnait peu à peu leur appartement. Il faisait de plus en plus sombre chaque minute et contrairement à d'ordinaire, les lampadaires de leur rue n'éclairaient pas leur salon. Ils étaient en panne pour la troisième fois depuis le début du mois et cela commençait à l'agacer.

A cause d'eux, bientôt leur chambre serait plongée dans la nuit noire et il ne pourrait plus observer la charmante créature allongée à côté de lui, ni admirer son magnifique corps à la lueur des faibles rayons des réverbères.

Tant pis… Il allait devoir se contenter de la seule solution qui lui restait : la lumière artificielle, car pour rien au monde il ne voulait se passer de ce spectacle. Il adorait l'observer quand elle dormait. Elle était tellement belle ; avec ses cheveux blonds et son visage aux traits fins elle ressemblait à un ange. Son ange, sa dernière parcelle d'humanité.

Il se retourna sur le dos et alluma la petite lampe de chevet à sa droite. La vive lumière qu'elle dégagea soudainement l'éblouit un instant tandis qu'elle arracha un petit grognement de mécontentement à sa compagne.

Après s'être habitué à ce nouvel environnement, il se réinstalla sur le côté et la découvrit la tête enfouit sous son oreiller. Il le releva légèrement et elle grogna à nouveau. Il rit. Ce qu'il pouvait aimer quand elle redevait un peu sauvage comme ça.

Il reprit sa contemplation et dévora des yeux son corps. Le drap était monté jusqu'à ses genoux et lui permettait de voir ses divines cuisses bien fermes ainsi que son dessous très sexy auquel il avait beaucoup de mal à résister. Cela faisait déjà trois heures qu'elle était à moitié nue à côté de lui et il n'avait rien tenté, et pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

Mais bon elle était fatiguée et il préférait la laisser se reposer pour pouvoir l'épuiser ensuite. Et puis bon, c'était un peu aussi de sa faute, il n'avait qu'à pas décrocher alors qu'ils étaient en plein préliminaires. Elle s'était assoupie alors qu'il parlait avec Hiroto- qui voulait d'ailleurs discuter de choses importantes le lendemain- et il n'avait pas eu le courage de la réveiller pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Il pouvait attendre…mais pas trop longtemps non plus !

Maintenant qu'elle était éveillée, ils allaient pouvait reprendre là où il s'était arrêté. Il posa sa main sur sa peau et elle frissonna légèrement -de plaisir bien-sûr car il ne faisait pas froid dans la pièce. Il remonta lentement vers son seul rempart et elle retira l'oreiller de sa tête, un sourire coquin aux lèvres. Elle avait envie, elle aussi.

Elle se tourna sur le côté, lui dévoilant ainsi sa poitrine galbée et son merveilleux soutien-gorge assorti à sa culotte. Il continua son ascension jusqu'au creux de sa taille où il s'arrêta pour prendre le temps d'admirer son ventre plat et légèrement musclé, la courbe de buste et sa magnifique poitrine.

Pendant ce temps-là, elle partit à l'assaut de son torse, nu lui aussi, et effleura du bout des doigts la vilaine cicatrice qu'Elle lui avait faite. Il quitta son corps des yeux et suivit la fine trace rosée et tortueuse qui barrait son côté droit. Elle était encore boursouflée mais beaucoup moins que les jours précédents.

« Elle te fait encore mal ? Demanda-t-elle timidement. »

Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage et il planta son regard dans le sien.

« Non.

- Tant mieux alors. »

Il ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter de toute façon. Il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer que, même si physiquement elle ne le lançait plus, son égo, lui, en souffrait encore. S'il le faisait, elle allait forcément lui demander pourquoi et il serait obligé de lui apprendre que ce n'était pas un homme plus balèze que lui qui lui avait fait ça mais une femme aussi mince qu'elle. Il n'y avait rien de plus rabaissant pour lui qu'elle sache qu'il avait été battu par Elle qu'il considérait comme faible et fragile.

Elle poursuivit son exploration mais son contact et les plaisirs qu'il lui procurait lui paraissaient lointains. Il n'était plus là ; son esprit était ailleurs. Il repensait à cette soirée-là et se remémorait les délicieuses sensations qu'il avait éprouvées ce jour-là quand il l'avait enfin touchée.

Sur le coup, bien qu'il n'ait pas réussi à finir ce qu'il avait entrepris, il avait crû être rassasié. Mais il s'était trompé : il voulait encore goûter à ses lèvres fines et à sa peau douce. Oui, il la désirait encore parce qu'il n'en avait pas assez eu. Il se sentait frustré et il n'aimait pas ça…

Seulement, il devrait s'y faire car il ne pourrait plus jamais l'approcher. Il avait loupé sa chance et maintenant elle était intouchable. Son mari avait fait en sorte qu'elle ne soit jamais seule : dés qu'elle sortait soit un garde du corps la protégeait, soit il l'accompagnait et devenait son protecteur.

Et quand il remplissait cette fonction, la première personne qui osait effleurer sa femme même sans le vouloir était pétrifiée par ce regard dur et froid qui vous glaçait le sang. Il n'était peut-être pas imposant, mais sa présence suffisait à le rendre plus intimidant que n'importe lequel des gardes du corps qu'elle avait pu avoir au cours de sa vie.

Non, jamais plus il ne pourrait l'approcher et encore moins la toucher. Et d'une certaine façon, ce n'était pas si mal : il ne tromperait pas sa compagne et ne serait pas avide de toujours plus. Car il savait qu'après avoir goûté à la perfection, il lui était difficile de s'en passer. Et même s'il ne L'aimait plus et qu'il ne voulait plus la posséder, il éprouvait toujours pour Elle un désir si puissant qu'il lui était impossible de l'oublier…

Chaque jour lorsqu'il la voyait, elle déclenchait chez lui une pulsion animale qu'il faisait en sorte de refouler le plus rapidement possible, avant qu'elle ne le dévore et qu'il ne puisse plus la contrôler. Il ne voulait plus faire de mal à Airi, il l'aimait et la considérait comme sa femme. Et c'était réciproque : elle l'aimait tout autant.

Elle ne faisait plus le tapin, elle avait arrêté pour lui. A la place, elle faisait le ménage chez les vieilles femmes âgées du coin. Elle avait même emménagé chez lui et réussi à revendre son petit appartement. L'argent qu'elle en avait tiré lui avait permis de s'acheter quelques habits un peu moins tape à l'œil et aussi de pouvoir participer un peu aux charges comme elle le désirait. Elle ne voulait pas se faire entretenir.

Pour sa part, lui continuait de travailler de temps à autre et rapportait suffisamment d'argent pour leur permettre de manger à leur faim. Comme en plus il ne payait plus Airi, il dépensait beaucoup moins et pouvait se permettre de lui offrir quelque fois des petits cadeaux. Il était devenu tendre avec elle. Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle l'avait changé, l'avait humanisé. Il éprouvait de plus en plus de remords de détruire ainsi un couple, une famille mais sa haine et cette pulsion dévastatrice les lui faisait oubliés.

Lorsqu'il était chez lui avec sa compagne, il était un homme aimant et pourvu de sentiments. Par contre quand il quittait son appartement, il devenait tout autre : un être humain sans cœur qui ne vivait que pour la vengeance.

Seulement son seul problème était que ce personnage monstrueux qui l'habitait commençait à empiéter un peu sur l'homme aimant qu'il était avec elle et le fait que dés qu'il posait son regard sur cette cicatrice il repense sans cesse à ce jour-là où il avait faillit la faire sienne n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il revoyait constamment les erreurs qu'il avait commises et qui l'avaient empêché d'atteindre son but et d'obtenir cette sérénité qu'il désirait tant.

Il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait oublié trop de paramètres et voilà à quoi cela l'avait conduit : il s'était retrouvé dans l'incapacité de bouger pendant une semaine à cause de cette blessure qu'elle lui avait infligée !

Sa première erreur, la plus grave, avait été de la sous-estimer, de la croire fragile et faible alors qu'elle ne l'était pas. Elle s'était relevée après chacun des coups qu'elle avait encaissés et avait plutôt bien résisté à la douleur. Elle avait été capable de maitriser sa peur et de se défendre de manière efficace. Elle l'avait étourdi d'un coup de coude en plein visage suffisamment longtemps pour lui permettre de se dégager de son étreinte puis l'avait complètement immobilisé d'un coup de genoux dans le ventre.

Elle maitrisait parfaitement l'auto-défense et savait aussi contrôler ses émotions. Il avait oublié que malgré son statut de Représentante d'ORB elle avait pris part à la guerre et reçu une formation militaire. Cela avait été sa deuxième erreur.

La troisième avait été celle de ne pas prendre en compte son mari et l'influence qu'il pouvait avoir sur elle. Comment avait-il pu ne pas se rappeler qu'il avait été soldat pendant quelques années et aussi son garde du corps pendant deux ans ? Il lui avait forcément appris à se défendre et lui avait certainement enseigné toutes ces techniques de combats rapprochés. Car quand même qui aurait pu croire qu'une femme aussi protégée qu'elle avait connaissance de tel moyen de défenses efficaces et si bien maitrisé ?

Enfin ce n'était pas le plus étonnant. Non, le plus surprenant était qu'elle possédait une arme blanche dont elle savait parfaitement se servir et que cette arme était celle de son époux. C'était d'ailleurs encore certainement lui qui avait dû lui apprendre à la manier. Il n'avait donc confiance en personne ! Franchement, qui aurait pu imaginer que la Représentante se promenait avec une lame aussi affutée sur elle en temps de paix ?

Sa quatrième et dernière erreur découlait de sa première et lui avait voulu cette cicatrice : il ne l'avait pas assez immobilisée et lui avait permis de s'échapper. Et puis surtout, il aurait dû faire ça dans un lieu fermé.

Il aurait vraiment dû réfléchir avant de se jeter tête baissée ! Il aurait dû encore peaufiner son plan. Maudit désir ! Il fallait qu'il en termine rapidement, il ne savait pas encore combien de temps il allait pouvoir se maitriser...

Heureusement malgré toutes ses erreurs, son plan progressait encore plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait crû.

Un tout petit plus d'un mois était passé depuis sa dernière lettre et ils étaient presque à point : leur couple s'effritait, se déchirait et les engueulades faisaient presque partie de leur quotidien.

Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas fallut très longtemps pour que les mensonges et les secrets s'installent aussi au sein de leur famille. Leur fille et son frère, qu'elle avait eu au téléphone quelques jours après être sortie de l'hôpital, ne savaient rien de ce qu'elle avait subi. Leur protégé se trouvait obliger de mentir à sa petite sœur, et le père cachait les lettres dans un coin de son secrétaire et ses inquiétudes derrière un masque de froideur.

Il s'était aussi déjà beaucoup détaché de sa famille et passait le plus clair de ces soirées à travailler dans son bureau et sans doute également à ruminer tous les récents évènements.

Il le cherchait aussi, il le savait. Il était devenu très attentif à tout ce qui l'entourait et avait même bien faillit découvrir son petit robot mécanique.

Cette après-midi-là, un lundi deux semaines plus tôt, il s'était perché sur le bord de leur fenêtre de leur salon alors que le monstre y travaillait et avait attiré son attention. Il était resté une bonne dizaine de minutes à l'observer d'un air intrigué. Lorsqu'il s'était dirigé vers lui, il avait eu la trouille de sa vie et n'avait pas été capable de le faire s'envoler. Par chance sa fille l'avait distrait juste au moment où il s'apprêtait à tourner la poignée et il en avait profité pour s'éloigner.

Depuis lui aussi faisait très attention à ne pas être démasquer : il s'approchait beaucoup moins prés de leur manoir et évitait de les espionner quand il ne travaillait pas. Il préférait être prudent et ne pas avoir les yeux plus gros que le ventre. Tant pis s'il en apprenait moins sur eux, ce qu'il entendait et parvenait à voir étaient amplement satisfaisant.

Il avait par exemple eu vent de nombreuses disputes, toujours de plus en plus violentes.

Leur première grave dispute avait été celle quelques jours après sa sortie de l'hôpital où il avait appris qu'elle refusait d'être tout le temps protégée et que le jour de son agression, elle avait congédié son garde du corps. Il était alors rentré dans une colère noire et avait reproché à sa femme son inconscience.

Il avait essayé de lui exposer toutes les raisons politiques qui nécessitaient cette mesure : entre autre, elle était la Représentante de son pays et ne pouvait se permettre de se promener seule dans un coin aussi peu fréquentable à une heure aussi tardive sans protection.

Seulement fidèle à elle-même, sa jeune épouse n'avait rien voulu entendre à ce sujet et s'était entêtée à vouloir lui expliquer les raisons de son geste. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'avoir toujours quelqu'un sur le dos et souhaitait un peu de normalité.

Chacun des deux était resté sur ses positions et le couple ne s'était pas adressé la parole pendant plusieurs jours d'affilés. Le mari avait même dormi sur le canapé durant cette courte période.

Il avait fallut que sa femme fonde en larmes dans ses bras lorsque leurs enfants étaient couchés pour qu'il se décide à prononcer un mot. Il s'était alors excusé d'avoir été aussi dur avec elle et lui avait avoué que la simple idée de pouvoir la perdre le rendait fou.

Après leur longue discussion de réconciliation, il avait réussi à obtenir d'elle qu'elle soit escortée dés qu'elle sortait seule ou avec sa fille dans des endroits qu'il avait décrété dangereux.

Ce soir-là, il avait vu dans ses yeux qu'il avait mal et que se disputer de la sorte avec elle le faisait souffrir. Il se rendait compte que plus rien n'allait, qu'il perdait pied. Il l'aimait et ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Elle était tout sa vie, il le voyait bien : lorsqu'elle s'était jetée dans ses bras en larmes, il l'avait serrée contre lui comme si il pouvait la perdre à tout instant.

Même s'il le détestait, il avait mal pour lui parce que maintenant il savait ce qu'était ce sentiment et l'admirait d'être capable de sacrifier le futur qu'il s'était imaginé avec elle et ses enfants pour ne pas les mettre en danger.

Il les aimait trop et c'était justement ce qui allait causer sa perte. Cet Amour inébranlable qu'il lui portait ainsi que toute l'affection qu'il avait pour ses deux enfants seraient les clés de sa réussite à lui !

Après cette violente dispute, il y avait eu un petit temps mort puis la peur de son mari était vite redevenue incontrôlable. Il s'inquiétait dés qu'elle rentrait avec quelques minutes de retard et ne parvenait plus à garder la tête froide.

Pour tout sa famille, cette crainte était irraisonnée, illogique et sa femme s'en offusquait. Elle en venait même à lui reprocher de ne pas lui faire confiance, de croire qu'elle le trompait…

« Yuuna ? »

Sa compagne le sortit de ses pensées. Elle le regardait inquiète :

« Ca va ?

- Oui désolé. Je pensais à autre chose.

- Je te trouve très préoccupé ces temps-ci…»

Elle soupira.

« Tu as des soucis à ton travail ?

- Non. Tout va bien.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Il chercha dans sa tête une esquive, un mensonge. Il n'allait pas lui dire la vérité, qu'il espionnait la Représentante et qu'il avait pour projet de tuer son mari, tout de même !

« En fait, je réfléchissais…à nous.

- Nous ? Répéta-t-elle intriguée

- Oui. Je veux dire…est-ce que tu veux qu'on continue comme ça ? Bafouilla-t-il

- Bien-sûr que oui ! J'ai envie de passer le restant de mes jours avec toi ! Tu crois que j'aurais arrêté de tapiner si je ne t'aimais pas ! »

Elle était en colère et même indignée. Elle pensait certainement qu'il voulait la mettre à la porte alors qu'en fait il voulait simplement savoir si le fait qu'ils ne soient pas un couple reconnu par l'administration d'ORB ne la dérangeait pas.

« Alors…que dirais-tu qu'on officialise ça ? Genre nous marier. »

Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent faiblement et il sut qu'il l'avait surprise. Elle ne s'y attendait pas et d'ailleurs lui non plus. L'idée lui était venue comme ça, il en avait marre de cette situation.

« Tu es sérieux ?! Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?

- Oui, j'y ai longtemps réfléchis, mentit-il.

- Oui ! Bien-sûr que j'ai envie ! »

Il sourit. Bientôt elle serait sa femme !

Elle lui rendit son sourire et il s'empara de ses lèvres. Sa main, toujours posée sur sa taille, glissa dans son dos pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Il la fit rouler sur le dos tout en continuant à l'embrasser langoureusement et elle reprit son exploration.

Quelques heures plus tard, quand la nuit était bien déjà bien avancée, il tenta de quitter le lit. Malheureusement sa compagne passa ses bras autour de son ventre et l'empêcha de partir.

« Où tu vas ? L'interrogea-t-elle, étonnée.

- Je dois faire une course pour un ami. Je reviens vite.

- A vingt-trois heures ?

- Il faut que je lui amène un truc, avant qu'il parte au boulot. Je vais faire vite, c'est promis.

- D'accord... Je t'attends alors. »

Elle le relâcha en soupirant et il se retourna vers elle. Elle était complètement nue et allongée sur le dos. Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa tout en caressant sa poitrine. Elle s'accrocha à son cou et il lui murmura :

« Ca c'est pour être sûr que tu m'attendes. »

Elle grogna, elle n'aimait pas attendre.

Il la quitta en l'embrassant une dernière fois et attrapa ses affaires au passage. Il s'habilla rapidement et descendit dans la rue. Il monta ensuite dans sa voiture et conduisit jusqu'à leur manoir.

Lorsqu'il arriva à sa planque habituelle trois quart d'heure plus tard, il alluma la liaison et fit voler son espion vers la fenêtre de leur chambre. Elle pleurait, encore…Décidément elle ne savait faire que ça !

Il se déplaça ensuite vers le bureau du monstre et entendit des cris. Il se disputait avec son protégé… La raison : son comportement étrange et son attitude froide et renfermée.

Le ton monta et l'adolescent hurla contre son tuteur. Il semblait très énervé et exigeai des explications. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas et voulait comprendre. Seulement, le monstre ne voulait pas en démordre et refusait de lui expliquer la situation. Il y faisait allusion par quelques petits sous-entendus dissimulés dans la conversion mais le jeune Ryũ n'avait pas l'air de les comprendre alors que pourtant le message était clair.

Oui, ils étaient juste à point. Encore quelques jours et tout serait fini. Enfin !

(POV Ryũ)

Je retirai mon casque de mes oreilles et éteignis mon ordinateur. Il était grand temps pour moi d'aller me coucher : il était tout de même déjà vingt-trois heures trente ! J'avais, comme depuis pratiquement trois semaines, encore dépassé le couvre-feu que je m'étais imposé. Ce que les minutes pouvaient passer vite dés que je faisais quelque chose qui me captivait, c'était hallucinant ! Je n'avais même pas vu le temps passer tellement j'étais absorbé par mon jeu. J'avais l'impression je m'étais installé devant mon écran il y avait à peine cinq minutes alors qu'en réalité, j'étais monté depuis plus de deux heures !

Je repoussai mon siège en éteignant ma lampe de bureau puis me jetai sur mon lit. J'admirai le plafond pendant quelques secondes puis fermai les yeux. J'étais mort de fatigue et tel que j'étais parti, j'allais sous doute encore dormir en cours. Surtout que j'avais Maths, la pire matière possible sur Terre...

Un petit bruit étouffé attira mon attention et je rouvris les yeux. Je tendis l'oreille. Il se répéta à nouveau. Quelqu'un pleurait. Dans la chambre de mes tuteurs. Cagalli…

Je me levai brutalement. Ce petit cinéma avait assez duré ! J'en avais marre de faire comme si je ne les entendais pas se disputer. J'en avais plus que plein le dos d'ignorer ses pleurs et d'espérer qu'Athrun allait aller la réconforter. Il fallait que ça cesse !

Je sortis de ma chambre, énervé, et constatai que la lumière dans le bureau d'Athrun était toujours allumée. Il travaillait encore…Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait bordel ! Ca faisait plus de cinq heures qu'il était enfermé dans son bureau ! Il était quand même presque minuit merde ! Ce n'était plus l'heure de bosser ! Il n'allait tout de même pas encore dormir dans son bureau…

Je commençai à me diriger vers sa porte en serrant les poings pour évacuer ma colère quand j'entendis Cagalli essayer d'étouffer de nouveaux sanglots. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser dans cet état là…

Je changeai de direction et m'avançai jusqu'à la porte de leur chambre. Tant pis, je pouvais pousser ma gueulante après l'avoir réconfortée. De toute façon, nous n'étions plus à quelques minutes prés maintenant : j'avais déjà laissé pourrir la situation depuis plusieurs semaines alors…

J'arrivai devant la chambre et m'arrêtai un instant. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à masquer ses pleurs. Comment Athrun faisait-il pour ne pas les entendre ? Il était devenu sourd ou bien il les ignorait. La colère monta en moi. Ce qu'il pouvait se comporter comme un parfait connard quand il faisait ça ! Ignorer sa femme qui pleurait à cause de lui, c'était inhumain ! Il fallait vraiment que je lui remette les idées au clair là ! Il avait soit complètement perdu l'esprit, soit quelque chose de très grave était en train de se produire et il ne voulait pas l'admettre.

Je restai encore quelques secondes devant leur porte à l'écouter sangloter. Mon cœur me faisait mal, c'était insupportable de la savoir pleurer et d'être incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour que la situation change. Il devait forcément y avoir quelque chose à faire, tout ne pouvait pas s'être dégradé sans raison comme ça en à peine un mois ! Athrun n'était pas devenu un monstre, tout du mois je l'espérais…

Je me ressaisis. Assez attendu, elle avait besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer et puisque que mon idiot de tuteur préférait travailler pour ses élèves plutôt que de la serrer dans ses bras, j'allais être pour ce soir cette épaule qui lui faisait cruellement défaut.

Je toquai en signalant ma présence.

« Cagalli ? Je peux entrer ?

- Oui. Vas-y Ryũ, me répondit une petite voix.»

Je poussai la porte et la vis sécher ses larmes. Ok… Comme si j'étais aveugle au point de ne pas voir ses yeux rougis par toutes les larmes qu'elle avait bien pu verser. ! Non il fallait vraiment que ça cesse, maintenant !

Elle me fit un petit sourire mais je vis bien que le cœur n'y était pas.

« Cagalli… Ce n'est pas la peine de faire semblant avec moi.

- Je suis désolée…, s'excusa-t-elle en baissant la tête. Je t'ai réveillé ?

- Non. A vrai dire je n'étais pas encore couché. »

Je n'aimais pas lui mentir et puisque j'étais venu pour peut-être obtenir quelques confidences, autant être franc avec elle.

« Alors, tu devrais peut-être y aller. Tu vas être fatigué demain, me conseilla-t-elle. »

Ah non ! Non ! Non et non ! Je n'allais pas me laisser avoir cette fois. Tant pis, si je dormais en cours demain, je n'allais pas quitter cette chambre tant que je ne saurais pas à cause de qui ou plutôt pourquoi elle pleurait parce que je savais déjà très bien qui était le responsable.

Je m'avançai dans leur chambre et vins m'asseoir à côté d'elle, sur le bord de leur lit.

« Ecoute Cagalli tu peux me parler si tu veux. Si quelque chose ne va pas, si je peux faire quoi que ce soit…

- Je sais Ryũ. Je sais… »

Des larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues et j'hésitai quant à mon comportement. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais me permettre de la prendre dans mes bras ou si je devais simplement me contenter de la regarder pleurer sans avoir le moindre geste à son égard.

J'optais finalement pour un simple contact et posai ma main sur son bras. Elle releva la tête et ses yeux me firent l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Elle était tellement malheureuse… Comment pouvait-il ne pas se rendre compte de tout le mal qu'il lui faisait en agissant aussi froidement avec elle ? Toute la tristesse qui se lisait dans son regard était si déchirante. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas la voir ! A moins que… qu'il ne la regarde même plus…

« Je ne comprends pas Ryũ…, commença-t-elle faiblement.

- Quoi donc ?

- Tout… Son comportement, son attitude en général. Il a changé si soudainement… Je ne le reconnais plus… J'ai l'impression de vivre avec un autre homme… Il est si distant, si froid… C'est à peine si j'existe encore à ses yeux… Je me sens comme une étrangère dans ma propre maison. »

Elle étouffa un sanglot et je restai complètement pétrifié. La réalité dépassait tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Comment faisait-elle pour cacher toute cette souffrance ? Comment arrivait-elle à sourire à Léonore alors qu'elle était si mal ? Et lui, pourquoi ne voyait-il rien ?! Il avait de la merde dans les yeux ou quoi !

« Est-ce que tu as essayé de lui en parler ?

- Oui ! Ca fait des semaines que j'essaye d'engager une discussion avec lui ! S'écria-t-elle. Mais il se ferme : dés que j'aborde le sujet, il s'énerve, crie et puis il s'en va. Il part s'enfermer dans son bureau et je ne le revois plus… »

Mais que se passait-il chez lui ? Ce n'était pas son style pourtant de fuir les conflits… De quoi avait-il peur ? D'aller trop loin ? D'en dire plus qu'il ne le voulait ?

« C'est comme si il avait érigé un mur autour de lui. Un mur que je ne peux plus franchir. Il s'est complètement renfermé sur lui-même, exactement comme quand je l'ai connu. Plus un sourire. Son regard est terne. On dirait qu'il a perdu sa joie de vivre, qu'il est malheureux et je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi. »

Ce n'était donc pas la première fois qu'il agissait comme ça…Oui. Il y avait obligatoirement une raison logique à tout ça : on ne devait pas comme ça du jour au lendemain.

« Tu penses qu'il aurait des problèmes à sa fac ? Ou ailleurs ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je n'arrive plus à le comprendre. Avant même s'il ne parlait pas ou qu'il se confiait peu, j'étais capable de lire dans ses yeux. J'étais capable de savoir s'il était contrarié, énervé ou préoccupé. Mais maintenant, je ne vois plus aucune différence. Tout ce que je ressens c'est de la tristesse, un mal-être profond qu'il n'est pas capable de formuler… »

Un mal-être profond, c'était exactement ça. Quelque chose qui vous fige sur place et sur lequel vous n'êtes pas capable de mettre un nom.

« Tu sais, je vois bien qu'il perd pied, qu'il y a quelque chose qui le tracasse et dont il ne veut ou ne peut pas parler. Son travail ou autre chose, je n'en sais rien. Je suis juste certaine qu'il y a quelque chose d'important qui le préoccupe et qui l'inquiète à un tel point que plus rien autour de lui n'existe.

- Tu crois qu'il s'en rend compte ?

- Oui. Il sait qu'il est en train de sombrer, que son problème est trop gros pour lui mais il ne veut pas l'admettre. Il pense que c'est à lui de le régler, tout seul. Il a toujours été comme ça. Dés qu'un problème concerne ses proches, il pense qu'il doit le résoudre seul parce que c'est forcément de sa faute, qu'il a fait une erreur et que c'est à lui de la réparer. Et on a beau lui dire qu'il n'est certainement pas le seul fautif et que nous sommes là, il s'entête à vouloir le faire seul même s'il est dépassé. »

Son ton monta un peu. Elle avait l'air énervée par cette situation comme si elle l'avait déjà vécue et qu'elle ne s'était pas bien terminée.

« Je pensais qu'il avait réussi à avoir un peu confiance en sa famille, en moi… Je suis sa femme tout de même ! Pourquoi ne me parle-t-il pas alors qu'il voit que la situation s'enlise, qu'il est en train de détruire tout ce qu'il avait réussit à construire ? Pourquoi ne respecte-t-il pas sa promesse ? Il m'avait juré que nous affronterions tout ensemble !

- Il pense certainement qu'il nous protège en faisant ça… »

Je n'étais peut-être pas un expert en disputes conjugales, ni en comportements humains mais j'étais un homme et je savais que ce dont nous étions capable.

« Nous protéger…Et lui dans tout ça ?! Tant pis si à la fin c'est lui qui est détruit, c'est ça… ? L'exemple de la dernière fois ne lui a-t-il donc pas suffit !

- Quelle dernière fois ? »

De quoi parlait-elle ? J'étais complètement perdu là…

« C'est une longue histoire Ryũ…Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler…

- Je comprends. »

Je pensais les connaître mais en fait non je ne savais presque rien de leur passé.

« Ce n'est pas contre toi. C'est juste que repenser à cette période de notre vie me rappelle toujours de mauvais souvenirs et je préfère ne pas trop l'évoquer.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends.

- Je ne veux pas le perdre une seconde fois, je ne le supporterais pas…

- Il t'aime, Cagalli. Même s'il se comporte comme un connard ces derniers temps, il t'aime. »

C'était une certitude pour moi. Il l'aimait. Le monde autour de moi pouvait me dire ce qu'il voulait, c'était quelque chose auquel je croyais dur comme fer.

« Je ne sais plus, Ryũ… J'en viens à me demander si vraiment il tient encore à moi... On dirait qu'il pense que je le trompe : il est en colère dés que j'ai quelques minutes de retard, il s'énerve si je ne réponds pas sur mon portable et quand je rentre j'ai le droit à un véritable interrogatoire. Je me sens espionner. Et puis il ne me parle plus, ne me touche plus, ne me regarde plus. Il ne dort même plus avec moi. Il me fuit, on dirait que je le répugne…

- Ne dis pas ça… Tu n'es pas répugnante…

- Alors pourquoi me fuit-il, Ryũ ? Pourquoi fait-il comme si je n'existais plus ? »

La situation était vraiment désespérée : Cagalli arrivait à penser de telles horreurs sur elle-même et je ne pouvais même pas lui démontrer qu'elle avait tort. Tous mes arguments reposaient sur des certitudes que j'étais incapable de lui expliquer.

Il fallait vraiment que je parle à Athrun, que je comprenne ce qui n'allait pas pour les aider.

« Depuis quand est-il comme ça ? Tentai-je de savoir. »

Peut-être qu'il y avait un lien entre son comportement et le moment où il avait changé.

« Depuis mon agression… »

Oui il y en avait bien un.

« Au départ, j'ai pris ça pour de la crainte. Crainte de me faire mal ou de m'apeurer, je ne savais pas. Mais même après quand j'allais mieux, il ne m'a pas touchée une seule fois. Il se crispe dés que je l'effleure, dés que je m'approche trop prés de lui. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il me fuit… Je ne sais pas si c'est par dégoût ou parce qu'il nous protège, comme tu dis. Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour qu'on en arrive là…

- Cagalli…Tu n'as rien fait, ce n'est pas de ta faute…

- Dans ce cas pourquoi est-il devenu cet homme froid juste après mon agression ? Pourquoi ne me dit-il plus qu'il m'aime ? Pourquoi ne prend-t-il plus dans ses bras ?

- Je ne sais pas Cagalli… Je ne comprends pas non plus. Tout ce que je peux t'assurer, c'est qu'il t'aime.

- Je voudrais te croire Ryũ. J'aimerais tellement me tromper, ne pas rêver lorsque je vois cette lueur de tendresse dans son regard quand il pense que je ne le regarde pas.

Une lueur d'espoir fit briller ses yeux un instant avant de disparaître.

« J'aimerais tellement avoir tort….

- Je t'assure que tu ne te rêve pas quand tu penses retrouver l'ancien Athrun pendant un fragment de seconde. Il est là, il n'est pas parti. ! Quoi que tu puisses imaginer, Léonore et toi êtes toute sa vie. »

Elle me fit un triste sourire. J'espérais sincèrement que mes paroles puissent lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

« Il s'est détaché d'elle aussi…

- Je sais. Et c'est pour ça que je suis persuadé qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave.

- Pourquoi ne nous parle-t-il pas alors ? Il voit bien qu'il a besoin d'aide ! Nous sommes sa seule famille Ryũ, il ne peut pas continuer à nous éloigner de lui comme ça ! Je ne peux pas le laisser perdre sa fille sans réagir…

- Perdre sa fille ? »

Qu'entendait-elle par là ?

« Oui, il ne lui parle presque plus et ne trouve plus de temps pour être avec elle. Elle est en train de perdre son père comme il a perdu le sien… Il sait quel effet dévastateur cela peut avoir, il a en été le premier touché ! Et pourtant il continue…

- Alors ce problème est vraiment très sérieux…, murmurai-je pour moi-même. »

Elle me dévisagea avec surprise et je tentais de la rassurer d'un sourire. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour le moment, d'être rassurée.

« Je ne le connais peut-être pas autant que toi mais assez pour savoir qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour vous protéger, quitte s'éloigner de vous.

- Je ne veux pas en arriver là Ryũ…

- Moi non plus. »

Je devais l'empêcher de commettre la plus grave erreur de toute sa vie. Je me levai.

« Je veux simplement retrouver l'homme que j'ai épousé et que l'on redevienne une famille unie... »

Il fallait qu'ils parlent, ca ne pouvait plus durer.

Je fis quelque pas et m'arrêtai lorsqu'elle me demanda, inquiète :

« Où vas-tu ?

- Lui parler, lui annonçai-je en me retournant vers elle. »

Je la regardai droit dans les yeux pour qu'elle constate ma détermination. Je n'allais pas laisser la situation se dégrader encore plus. Il y avait un problème, un grave problème, et ils avaient besoin d'aide.

Je passai la porte, après lui avoir adressé un dernier sourire rassurant, et elle ne m'empêcha pas de partir. Je m'avançais un peu dans le couloir quand je l'entendis murmurer :

« Je ne supporterais pas d'élever ton enfant seule Athrun… »

Je m'arrêtai brusquement et revins sur mes pas. Que venait-elle de dire ? Elle n'était tout de même pas…

« Tu… tu es enceinte Cagalli ? L'interrogeai-je un peu brusquement. »

Elle sursauta et je détectai une lueur de peur dans son regard. Elle détourna les yeux et baissa la tête, honteuse.

« Je…je ne sais pas encore…je dois voir le médecin la semaine prochaine.

- Je pensais que… »

Elle fit non de la tête et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Alors il avait changé d'avis ! Elle qui avait tant attendu qu'il lui demande…

Je tiltai. Il lui avait demandé ! Il avait dû se passer quelque chose depuis pour qu'il devienne comme ça. Quelque chose qui pouvait la mettre en danger. Son agression ?

« Tu me diras ?

- Oui. »

Je quittai la pièce pour de bon puis m'avançai dans son couloir en réfléchissant à la façon dont j'allais bien pouvoir aborder la conversion avec Athrun. Il ne fallait pas que je le brusque et en même temps il fallait que je le secoue suffisamment pour qu'il se rende compte de l'ampleur de la situation. L'opération allait être délicate, très délicate même puisque je n'étais pas très doué pour garder mon sang froid…

J'arrivai devant sa porte et après une seconde de réflexion, la poussai sans même prendre la peine de m'annoncer. J'entrai et il ne me remarqua pas. Il était penché sur ses copies et semblait peiner pour leur correction. Comme Cagalli l'avait dit, il était tellement préoccupé qu'il n'arrivait même pas à travailler alors que pourtant il adorait son métier…

Je m'avançai et me plaçai en face de lui.

« Il faut qu'on parle Athrun, annonçai-je calmement.»

Il releva la tête et me dévisagea avec surprise. Je rencontrai son regard et restai stupéfié devant toute la tristesse qui l'habitait. Identique à celle de Cagalli. Ils étaient en train de sombrer tous les deux…

« Tu ne devrais pas être déjà couché à cette heure-ci, toi ? Me fit-il remarquer gentiment. »

Je souris : il était toujours là.

« Si, mais nous devons parler.

- Il est tard et demain tu as cours, nous pourrons parler plus tard.

- Non Athrun ! Je ne quitterai pas ce bureau tant que je ne saurais pas ce qui t'arrive ces derniers temps ! M'emportai-je. »

Il me dévisagea à nouveau avec surprise puis se remit à travailler en me déclarant d'une voix monotone :

« Il ne m'arrive rien. »

L'étonnement me stupéfia pendant quelques secondes. Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il n'allait pas bien…

« Rien ? Répétai-je alarmé. Tu passes toutes tes soirées à travailler, tu es froid et distant avec tout le monde, Cagalli et toi passez le peu de temps que vous avez ensemble à vous disputer et vous êtes dans un état lamentable tous les deux. Et toi tu appelles ça rien ?

- Oui. Il ne m'arrive rien, me déclara-t-il sans conviction. »

Il n'y croyait même pas lui-même, alors si en plus il évitait de me regarder dans les yeux comment espérait-il me convaincre d'une telle connerie ! Il n'allait pas me prendre longtemps pour un con, je détestai ça.

« Mais regarde-toi, Athrun ! M'écriai-je. Tu es épuisé et tu n'arrives même plus à travailler.

- Il est presque minuit Ryũ…, me rétorqua-t-il toujours en faisant semblant de lire sa copie.

- Je ne te parle pas que de ce soir ! Quand est-ce la dernière fois que tu as ris ? Que tu as souris ? Que tu as parlé à ta fille ? Que nous avons regardé un film en famille ? Que nous sommes sortis ? »

Je le fis lever la tête et pus constater qu'il était dévoré par les remords.

« Je suis surchargé en ce moment, m'expliqua-t-il en fuyant mon regard. »

Surchargé mon cul oui ! Ses copies étaient vraiment une piètre excuse, comme si j'allais gober ça ! Ne voyait-il pas qu'il n'était pas du tout crédible lorsqu'il essayait de mentir ?!

« Ton travail à bon dos ! Dans deux jours c'est les vacances Athrun et les partiels c'est fini ! La seule raison pour laquelle tu peux être surchargé c'est parce que tu n'arrives même plus à travailler tellement tu es préoccupé, et surtout épuisé. Tu vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas, admet-le et demande de l'aide.

- Je te le répète, tout va bien. »

Toujours aucune conviction… Je m'avançai vers son bureau et plaquai mes mains dessus en hurlant :

« Non rien ne va ! Ta femme pleure depuis des semaines et tu ne bouges pas le petit doigt ! Tu restes là enfermé dans ton bureau pendant qu'elle pense que tu ne l'aimes plus ! Réagis Athrun ! »

Il se leva d'un bond et je reculai d'un pas. Je n'avais pas peur de lui, mais ce mal-être dont m'avais parlé Cagalli me mettait tellement mal à l'aise.

« Je sais qu'elle pleure ! Je sais que c'est à cause de moi ! Mais je ne peux rien faire, je n'ai pas d'autre choix… »

Pas d'autre choix… On a toujours le choix !

« Si tu l'as ! Tu ne peux pas continuer à être ce monstre sans cœur que tu es en train de devenir ! Je sais très bien que tu l'aimes plus que n'importe qui sur cette planète alors ne la laisse pas seule quand elle a besoin de toi ! Va la réconforter ! Redeviens celui que tu as toujours été !

- J'aimerais… mais je ne peux pas.

- Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne pourrais plus être le mari et le père que tu as toujours été ?

- Je ne peux pas ! Pas encore… »

Pourquoi pas encore ? Qu'est ce qui l'en empêchait ? Il essayait de me dire quelque chose, mais je ne savais pas quoi…

« Parle-moi ! Le suppliai-je Dis-moi ce qui se passe bon sang ? Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec l'agression de Cagalli et ce qu'il s'est passé le vendredi avant les vacances d'hiver ? Essayai-je. »

Il se crispa. C'était ça…

« Je ne peux pas en parler ! »

Il serra ses poings. Il était énervé. Contre lui-même ?

« Je ne peux pas me permettre de vous mettre en danger ! »

En danger de quoi ? Qui nous menaçait ?

« Alors tu préfères devenir cet homme qui rejette sa famille et qui fait pleurer et sa femme et sa fille ? Tu préfères laisser celle qui est tout pour toi penser que tu ne l'aimes plus, qu'elle te répugne ? Tu veux les perdre toutes les deux ?

- Non ! Je les aime !

- Alors parle ! Qui les menace ? »

Il se figea. Il avait enfin compris que j'avais réussi à le décrypter un peu et que je savais vaguement ce qui se passer. Il se calma et se rassit mollement sur son fauteuil.

« Je… Je ne peux pas t'en parler.

- Mais pourquoi ? Tu vois bien que tu as besoin d'aide ! Tu ne maîtrises plus rien Athrun, tu perds pied tout le monde s'en est rendu compte !

- Cet homme est dangereux ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut ou ce qu'il attend de moi mais il n'hésitera pas à leur faire du mal ! S'il leur arrivait quelque chose par ma faute, je m'en voudrais tout ma vie…Je ne le laisserais pas vous faire du mal.

- C'est lui qui a agressé Cagalli ?

- Peut-être. Je ne sais pas ! Je suis épuisé Ryũ… Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi. C'est déjà suffisamment dur avec Cagalli, alors ne t'y mets pas. »

Son état était encore pire que nous le pensions. Il était sur le point de craquer mentalement et physiquement. Il fallait qu'il arrête de tout prendre sur lui où il allait finir par être « détruit » comme l'avait dit Cagalli.

« Tu as besoin d'aide Athrun. Reconnais-le ! T'entêter ainsi n'arrangera rien ! Tu vois bien que seul tu ne peux rien faire !

- Ryũ, je t'en supplie pars ! »

Jamais il ne m'avait supplié, ni moi, ni personne d'autre. Il était à bout…

« Non je ne partirais pas ! Affirmai-je résolu.

Hors de question de le laisser s'enfoncer encore plus. Il avait plus que besoin d'aide.

« Je ne veux plus ignorer vos disputes quotidiennes, ses pleurs et vos états respectifs. Je ne suis plus un gamin et je ne resterais pas là les bras croisés à vous regarder vous déchirer et pourrir l'enfance de Léonore ! C'est ça le modèle que vous voulez lui montrer ? Des parents qui s'engueulent sans arrêt parce que le père refuse d'admettre qu'il a un problème qu'il ne peut pas résoudre seul ? »

Il planta son regard terne et fatigué dans le mien.

« Je n'ai pas le choix Ryũ ! Crois-moi que si j'en avais un autre, je n'agirais pas ainsi. J'aime ma fille et si la seule façon de la protéger c'est de m'éloigner d'elle alors je le ferais sans aucun regret. Son bonheur prime sur le mien et si je dois sacrifier mon futur ou même donner ma vie, je n'hésiterais pas.

- Et Cagalli, tu y as pensé ? Tu as pensé à tout ce que tu lui faisais subir en la mettant à l'écart ? En rompant la promesse que tu lui as faite en l'épousant ? Et son bonheur à elle, il ne compte pas ?

- Si… Mais elle m'oubliera plus facilement si je comporte comme un salopard. Je l'ai déjà mise trop de fois en danger lorsque nous étions plus jeunes et je ne recommencerais pas la même erreur. »

Il l'aimait vraiment énormément…

« Mais elle t'aime Athrun ! Tu ne peux pas lui faire ça ! Il faut que ça s'arrête, tu vas la pousser à bout ! Tu veux qu'elle soit malheureuse toute sa vie à cause de toi ?

- Non…

- Alors arrête ! Arrête de l'éloigner de toi ! Arrête de la faire souffrir ! Ne reste pas comme un con dans ton bureau quand elle n'attend que toi ! Prends la dans tes bras, dis lui que tu l'aimes ! Dors avec elle ! Redeviens son mari et dis lui tout ce que tu m'as dit ! Vous vous êtes promis d'affronter tout ensemble non ?

- Oui mais là je ne peux. Je ne l'impliquerais pas plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Il l'a blessée une fois, je ne le laisserais pas le faire une seconde fois ! »

Mais merde ! Pourquoi refusait-il d'avoir quelqu'un pour le soutenir et l'aider à porter ce problème qui l'accablait ?

« Alors arrête ça ! Fais-toi aider ! Si c'est un malade qui s'en prends à ta famille et que c'est le même qui l'a agressée, alors il y a une chance de le retrouver. Tu crois que la police est là pour des prunes ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu t'appelles Athrun Zala et que tu as fait les guerres que tu es un surhomme ! Tu n'es pas invulnérable ! »

Je me retournai et me dirigeai vers la porte. Il n'y avait plus rien à en tirer. J'espérais juste qu'il m'écouterait…Je posai ma main sur la poignée.

« Ryũ ? M'appela-t-il faiblement.

- Oui ?

- S'il m'arrivait quelque chose, promets-moi que tu veilleras sur elles. »

Il se foutait de moi là ? Il voulait me faire marcher.

« Il ne t'arrivera rien parce que tu vas allez demander de l'aide et qu'on va coincer ce malade !

- Promets-le-moi, je t'en supplie ! »

Je me retournai vers lui. S'il y tenait.

« Oui, je veillerais sur elle. Mais pas parce que tu me l'as demandé mais parce que vous êtes ma famille.

- Merci, murmura-t-il en soupirant de soulagement. »


	9. Chapitre Huit

Et me revoilà, cette fois-ci à l'heure! Nouveau chapitre, assez sombre vous allez voir pourquoi.

Bonne semaine tout le monde!

Chapitre Huit

8 Avril CE 81

Il jubilait : ils se disputaient, encore ! Cette fois-ci ce n'était pas lui qui criait mais elle. Elle s'époumonait contre lui, lui jetait à la figure un nombre incalculable de reproches qu'elle ne pensait sans doute pas. Entre autres, elle l'accusait d'être un mauvais père et un mari exécrable. Si elle savait ce qu'il faisait pour elle, elle ne lui dirait certainement pas tout ceci…

Le pauvre agissait ainsi pour la protéger de lui ! S'il se comportait contre sa nature c'était pour qu'il ne s'attaque pas elle ! Et elle, elle ne comprenait rien. Elle lui hurlait dessus, le traitait de menteur, d'égoïste, de père indigne…

« Tu es le pire mari qu'une femme puisse jamais avoir ! Cracha-t-elle. »

Il éclata de rire. Lui le pire mari ? Il était tout le contraire !

Un sourire fendit son visage. Ah quand elle apprendrait ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, elle regrettait toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait pu bien lui lancer au visage. Seulement il serait trop tard : il ne serait plus là pour entendre ses excuses. La culpabilité la rongerait et elle devrait vivre avec et surtout sans lui…

Il rit pendant un bon moment. Les voir se déchirer comme ça était vraiment le meilleur spectacle auquel il pouvait assister. Son pire ennemi rejeté par sa femme alors qu'il l'aimait au point de se sacrifier pour elle. Quelle plaie cette femme tout de même ! Elle ne comprenait jamais rien ! Et en plus elle voulait jouer la forte alors qu'en fait elle était tout aussi faible et manipulable que les autres ! Elle était tombée en plein de son piège : aveuglée par la tristesse, elle n'essayait pas de percer son mari à jour et lui reprochait de la protéger contre un malade, lui. Quand elle saurait…

Elle continua de l'incendier et lui encaissait fièrement toutes ses paroles atroces. Il la laissait vider son sac sans rien dire. Il avait mal. Très mal. Ne voyait-elle pas qu'elle lui enfonçait un poignard en plein cœur ! Son regard s'assombrissait de secondes en secondes et il palissait. Tant de méchancetés en un si court moment, c'était de trop pour son petit cœur qu'il avait fragilisé à l'excès avec ses lettres de menaces.

Le malheureux menaçait de s'effondrer à tout instant. Elle le détruisait un peu plus moralement à chacune de ses accusations. Déjà qu'il n'était pas en très bon état physique…

Il était épuisé ; ses gros cernes noirs témoignaient de l'intense fatigue qu'il avait accumulée depuis plusieurs jours. A en croire ce qu'il avait pu observer au cours de ses dernières semaines, il dormait très mal et très peu. A peine deux heures par nuit, et encore quand il réussissait à fermer l'œil. L'inquiétude l'avait rongé et le lourd secret qu'il portait n'avait rien arrangé.

Il était tout simplement au bout du rouleau et sa femme ne voyait rien ! Elle ne cessait de le calomnier, de l'injurier. Il avait pitié de lui : il allait mourir après avoir entendu toutes ces abominations de la part de la seule femme qu'il n'avait jamais aimée.

Heureusement pour lui, il allait mettre fin à son calvaire. Dans quelques heures, il ne serait plus de ce monde. Il aurait perdu la vie avec sa fille dans un accident de voiture dû en partie à sa fatigue et principalement à lui : il allait les faucher sur le chemin du retour. Triste destin ! Mourir si jeune alors qu'un avenir radieux s'offrait à lui. Ce que le monde pouvait être cruel…

Non, ce qu'Il pouvait être cruel ! C'était vrai finalement il n'avait pratiquement plus aucune raison de le tuer. Il avait sa petite vie maintenant : une femme charmante et de toute beauté, un appartement certes un peu petit mais très accueillant, un poste bien payé presque qu'en poche. Tout allait bien : il avait oublié l'affront qu'il lui avait fait subir et surtout Elle. Elle ne le hantait plus et c'était ça le principal. Bon d'accord, il était un peu frustré mais bon ce sentiment partirait avec le temps, il était patient maintenant.

Ouais tout allait bien et pourtant il n'avait pas pu s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Cela serait si bon de le savoir six milles pied sous terre et elle dans un état de désespoir profond. Ces nouvelles ne feraient que rendre sa vie encore meilleure, mais ce n'était pas indispensable. Il vivrait très bien sans. Seulement pourquoi s'en priver alors qu'il était presque au but ? C'est vrai quoi, ils étaient juste à point ! Ce n'était pas comme si il devait tout mettre en place et passer des mois et des mois à les observer et l'affoler ! Autant finir ce qu'il avait commencé non ?

Il sourit. Il était dans un état de béatitude extrême. Sa vie serait bientôt rose, sans plus aucune tâche d'ombre : le symbole de sa déchéance passée enterré et la femme qui ne lui avait jamais appartenu dans un état misérable.

« Je veux divorcer ! Hurla-t-elle. »

Il pouffa de rire avant de céder à la tentation. Ce qu'elle pouvait être stupide ! Demander le divorce alors qu'elle serait veuve dans quelle heure ! Qu'elle appelle donc son avocat ! Stupide ! Elle était vraiment idiote !

Son mari se retourna et annonça sur un ton plat.

« Je vais chercher Léonore.

- C'est ça pars ! Et ne remets jamais les pieds ici ! »

Quelle cruauté ! Elle était pire que lui…

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte arrière et il sursauta. Deux coups rapides, un silence puis un troisième coup. Hiroto ! Ah mais oui voyons, il l'avait oublié ! C'était vrai : il devait venir. Il voulait lui parler d'un truc important. Une broutille certainement.

Il se releva et se dirigea mollement vers la portière. Un bruit de porte qui claque lui apprit que le monstre avait quitté le manoir. Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage et il fit coulisser la porte.

« Ah Hiroto ! Je t'attendais justement. Vas-y monte. »

Il s'exécuta et entra à l'intérieur de l'arrière de la camionnette. Des yeux, il fit le tour de la pièce avant de poser son regard sur lui.

« Tu comptes arrêter ce cirque quand ? »

Son ton agressif ne lui plaisait pas du tout mais il n'en laissa rien paraitre. De toute façon, il n'aurait bientôt plus aucun contact avec lui puisque tout serait terminé dans quelques heures.

« Ce soir ! Annonça-t-il gaiement. »

Son complice soupira et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il entendit sa voiture quitter lentement leur allée : il était parti, laissant sa femme penser qu'il ne reviendrait plus comme elle le lui avait ordonné. Ça pour ne plus revenir, il ne reviendrait plus jamais !

« Ouf, tu me rassures. »

Il haussa les sourcils. Il le rassurait ? Il n'avait donc aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire ?

« Pourquoi ça ? Demanda-t-il naïvement.

- J'avais peur que tu fasses une grosse connerie. Mais puisque tu arrêtes, je n'ai plus de soucis à me faire. »

Il éclata de rire. Il ne se doutait vraiment de rien !

« Oui, tu as raison. »

Il se réinstalla dans son fauteuil et se réjouit de la voir repliée sur elle-même dans son canapé. Elle pleurait, toujours et encore. Décidément, plus rien n'allait entre eux ! Il avait vraiment bien réussi son coup quand même : les faire se déchirer si rapidement alors qu'ils étaient un couple modèle. Ah qu'il était fier de lui ! Très fier de son ingéniosité.

« Pourquoi voulais-tu me parler au fait ? Lui demanda-t-il après un court instant de silence.

- Je voulais m'assurer que tu mettes un terme à cette stupide lubie de les espionner. Franchement ça t'apportait quoi de les surveiller sans arrêt comme ça ? »

Ce que ça lui apportait ? Il en posait de bonnes lui !

« Beaucoup de choses. Mais maintenant tout est terminé.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas tiré un trait sur ton passé plus tôt ? »

Sa question lui coupa de souffle. Tirer un trait sur son passé ? Alors il avait fait des recherches sur lui… Qu'avait-il donc appris ?

« Parce que je voulais savoir ce qu'elle était devenue, commença-t-il.

- Mais toi et elle n'êtes plus lié par quoi que ce soit : elle a annulé votre engagement juste après la guerre ! »

Ouf ! Il savait simplement la version officielle de l'histoire.

« Je sais. Mais je voulais savoir si elle était heureuse, mentit-il avec convictions.

- Je vois… Tu l'aimes encore un peu, même après toutes ces années ? »

Il se retint de rire. La presse et leurs conneries…Il ne l'avait jamais aimé ! C'était son corps et tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui apporter de matériel qu'il aimait, pas elle ! Elle, cette femme souillée par un monstre, il la haïssait ! Qui avait bien pu lancer de telles inepties ?!

« L'aimer ? Non, c'est un bien grand mot. Disons que je la connais depuis que nous sommes jeunes et que je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir toujours un peu d'affection pour elle.

- Oui je comprends. Elle est un peu comme ton amie d'enfance alors?

- C'est ça ! Tu as tout compris ! »

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme. Ce qu'il pouvait être naïf ! Ah les jeunes gens de nos jours !

« Je craignais que tu sois l'un de ces malades qui espionne les gens par pur plaisir d'entrer dans leur vie privée, avoua-t-il comme si cette idée était complètement stupide. »

Mais qu'il était bête ! Bien-sûr qu'il était l'un de ces malades ! Il était même sans doute le pire puisqu'il n'aspirait qu'à la mort de son « ennemi ».

« Non, loin de moi cette idée ! S'exclama-t-il, amusé. Je voulais juste m'assurer que son mari prenait bien soin d'elle et de sa fille.

- Tu es rassuré donc ?

- Oui. C'est le mari et le père que toutes les femmes rêveraient d'avoir.

- Bon alors tout va bien. Je t'aide à ranger tout ça ? Proposa-t-il gentiment.

- Oui. Je vais rapatrier ton œuvre.

- D'accord. »

Son complice se leva et commença à ramasser les divers journaux qui jonchaient le sol. Pendant ce temps-là, il s'occupa de faire voler le petit oiseau mécanique jusqu'à la camionnette. Il le fit se poser sur le toit et sortit pour le récupérer.

Lorsqu'il revint quelque secondes plus tard, le robot dans les mains, Hiroto admirait la lame courbe du monstre. Il se figea en la voyant. C'était à cause de ce charmant poignard qu'il arborait désormais une horrible cicatrice sur son ventre. Une marque qu'elle lui avait faite ! Maintenant il était défiguré ! Tout ça parce qu'elle n'avait pas su rester calme et docile !

Pourquoi n'avait-elle donc pas été paralysée comme toutes les autres femmes ? Tout aurait été tellement plus simple et plus rapide, pour lui comme pour elle. Mais non elle s'était débattue sauvagement, au risque de se blesser encore plus ! C'était un véritable mystère pour lui…

Il referma lentement la porte et lorsque le cliquetis annonçant sa fermeture retentit dans le véhicule, le jeune homme sortit de sa contemplation.

« Ce n'est pas une des lames utilisées par les soldats de ZAFT ?

- Si. Elle appartient à un très vieil ami.

- Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais des militaires de Plants !

- Ex-pilote d'armure mobile pour être précis.

- Il devait être doué !

- Oui. Il a participé aux deux guerres. C'était un as dans son domaine. Il a pris sa retraite pour vivre une petite vie de famille avec son épouse qu'il a connue pendant la guerre.

- Et tu l'as revu depuis ta sortie de prison ? »

Voilà ca y est, il commençait à être curieux ! Vivement qu'il en soit débarrassé aussi ! Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Déjà 16h ! Il fallait qu'il se dépêche s'il voulait les attendre sur le chemin du retour…

« On en parle sur le chemin, tu veux bien ? J'ai un dernier truc à faire avant de rentrer.

- Oui bien-sûr ! Tiens je te la rends. Elle traînait par terre. »

Il lui tendit la lame et il l'accepta, en évitant de montrer ses légers tremblements de mains. Elle lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs…

« Merci. Je pensais l'avoir perdue… »

Il la prit dans ses mains, l'observa un instant puis sourit. Il allait la lui rendre sous peu… Enfin lui rendre à titre posthume tout du moins !

Ils quittèrent l'arrière de la camionnette et il s'installa au volant. Son coéquipier –qui en fait ne l'était pas vraiment puisqu'il ne connaissait pratiquement rien de son plan, pour le moment en tous cas-, lui, monta de l'autre côté et s'attacha fébrilement. Il avait bien raison vu ce qui risquait de se passer : cela serait vraiment dommage s'il passait à travers le pare-brise tout de même !

Au moment où il démarra le moteur, le jeune homme se raidit et se cramponna au siège.

« Tu pourrais conduire doucement, s'il te plait ? »

Ah oui c'était vrai ! Il n'était pas très voiture… C'était un motard, pur et dur, qui ne montait dans une automobile que s'il en était contraint et forcé. Mais attendez, il n'allait pas laisser sa moto en pleine rue sans surveillance ?

« Ta moto, tu en as fait quoi ?

- Elle est devant chez ma copine. C'est elle qui m'amené. »

Il s'énerva.

« Je t'avais dit de pas la mêler à tout ça !

- Elle ne sait rien ! Elle m'a déposé devant chez un autre ami et j'ai attendu qu'elle parte pour rejoindre ta planque.

- T'as eu chaud mon vieux ! »

Alors comme ça, il ne dépendait que de lui… Très intéressant ! S'il s'enfuyait après ses révélations, il ne pourrait pas aller bien loin. Il pourrait l'éliminer rapidement comme ça !

« Bon ok, je vais essayer de pas conduire trop vite. T'as du bol, parce que je ne suis pas pressé aujourd'hui !

- Comme tu dis, j'ai de la chance…. »

Il manqua d'exploser de rire. De la chance, lui ? Non pas vraiment vu ce qui allait se passer en sa présence. Il allait être complice d'un meurtre ! Quelle chance ! En plus, il avait touché la lame …Qui allait être sur les lieux de l'accident… Avec donc ses empreintes !

Il ria intérieurement. Ce qu'il pouvait être malin ! Il avait tout prévu du début jusqu'à la fin. Pendant que lui allait se la couler douce à l'autre bout de la planète avec sa chère et tendre, qu'il allait d'ailleurs bientôt épouser, ce brave Hiroto serait en prison jusqu'à la fin de ses jours pour un double meurtre sur les personnes d'Athrun Zala et de sa fille Léonore Athha-Zala. Son plan était diabolique !

Il lâcha lentement l'embrayage tout en continuant d'accélérer puis passa la seconde. Il s'engagea de la rue de leur manoir et lança un dernier regard à cette charmante maison qui serait bientôt rempli du désespoir d'une femme.

Il sortit de leur petit hameau, loin de tout, et s'emmancha sur l'une des routes les plus dangereuses de toute l'île : la longue descente entre leur manoir et Yamagata. Cette route était très sinueuse et brodée par une falaise, certes pas très haute mais qui était une véritable source d'accidents. Bon nombres avaient d'ailleurs eu lieu au croissement qui serait juste à leur gauche, quelques kilomètres après la fin de la descente : un stop que jamais personne ne respectait et qui se trouvait pile après un virage très serré. C'était là qu'il les attendrait.

La descente prit fin et il mit quelques minutes avant d'atteindre le croissement. Il tourna dans la petite route et fit demi-tour un peu plus loin. Il s'arrêta ensuite sur le bas côté et Hiroto lui demanda :

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait là ?

- On les attend.

- Les ? Qui ça ?

- Voyons mon vieil ami et sa fille ! »

Il ricana comme un fou furieux et il vit une lueur de peur éclairer le regard du jeune homme.

« Tout sera fini dans quelques minutes. Ils vont bientôt revenir de l'école. Il prend toujours cette route là, sauf que cette fois-ci il n'atteindra jamais leur manoir. »

Son ami se détacha avec angoisse et posa ses doigts sur la poignée. Il ferma à clé la voiture et annonça :

« Tu n'iras nulle part comme ça mon cher Hiroto ! »

Son « complice » le dévisagea avec horreur. Il avait enfin compris. Il attrapa le poignard qu'il avait glissé dans le côté de sa portière et joua avec.

« Tu vois cette lame ? C'est celle de son mari, tu sais mon vieil ami dont je t'ai parlé. En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment un ami, c'est même d'ailleurs mon pire ennemi. Il m'a tout pris : ma vie, la femme qu'on m'avait donnée en mariage, mon argent, mon statut. Tout ! Ce sale rat m'a tout volé, il est arrivé de nulle part et m'a tout arraché en un claquement de doigt ! »

La rage se mit à bouillir en lui ainsi que l'excitation. Bientôt il serait mort !

« Ca n'a jamais été rendu publique mais tu sais si je suis allé en prison, ce n'est pas seulement parce que j'ai été condamné pour haute trahison mais aussi et surtout parce que j'ai agressée la Représentante. Je l'ai battue alors qu'elle était enceinte…de sa fille. Comme tu peux le constater, j'ai raté mon coup mais cette fois-ci tout est parfait ! »

Il tourna la tête vers la gauche et vit que deux voitures arrivaient au loin. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Très bientôt il serait lavé de son humiliation.

« Tiens, on dirait qu'ils arrivent… Passe-moi les jumelles ! Ordonna-t-il sèchement. »

Le jeune homme resta figé et il s'énerva.

« Ne joues pas avec moi, Hiroto ! Tu sais très bien comment ça peut se finir… »

Apeuré, il s'exécuta et fouilla dans la boîte à gant. Il tendit les jumelles à son tortionnaire qui les lui arracha des mains.

Il les posa sur son nez et observa les passagers de la voiture. C'étaient bien eux ! Et exceptionnellement sa fille était …devant ! Elle allait être touchée de plein fouet ! Il se mit à rire comme un fou et démarra le moteur.

« Un bon conseil, attache-toi et accroche-toi bien ! »

Il quitta le bas-côté et appuya sur l'accélérateur. Ils se rapprochaient. Il arriverait juste à temps. Les secondes qui suivirent lui parurent durée une éternité et il ne cessa d'appuyer sur la pédale d'accélérateur en espérant aller toujours plus vite.

Le choc avec leur voiture fut violent et lui coupa le souffle. Une pointe de déception l'envahit lorsqu'il constata qu'il avait heurté de plein fouet la portière arrière et le coffre au lieu de la portière avant. Elle s'évanouit cependant très rapidement lorsqu'il assista au spectacle suivant : leur voiture faisant un tonneau et s'encastrant dans la falaise quelques mètres plus loin.

Il se mit à rire comme il n'avait jamais encore rit de toute sa vie. Il avait réussi ! Il était lavé, blanchi de tout ! Il était mort en emportant avec lui sa fille ! En ce jeudi, neuvième jour du mois d'Avril de l'ère Cosmique 81 Athrun Zala et sa fille Léonore étaient décédés dans un accident de la route !

(POV Athrun)

Une ombre pointa une arme vers Cagalli et elle ne bougea pas, elle était paralysée par la peur. Je me précipitai vers elle mais la distance qui nous séparait ne faisait qu'augmenter. L'ombre continua de se rapprocher toujours et encore plus et elle restait planter là, incapable de s'enfuir. Je hurlai son prénom mais elle ne m'entendait pas.

Puis un coup de feu retentit et elle tomba à la renverse.

« Non ! Hurlai-je. »

* * *

J'émergeai brutalement du sommeil et manquai de tomber de mon fauteuil. Encore ce cauchemar...

Je revis son corps chuter lentement et je secouai la tête pour chasser cette image. J'avais beau essayé de l'oublier, elle restait ancrée dans mon esprit. Chaque jour, elle était de plus en plus détaillée et précise : je distinguais à présent parfaitement son visage et son expression de terreur, le mouvement de ses lèvres lors de son dernier soupir, la lueur de ses yeux qui déclinait au fur à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait du sol. Tout était si réel…

J'inspirai et expirai profondément mais rien à faire, elle ne voulait pas partir…Je fermai les yeux et priai pour que cette image disparaisse. Je ne voulais pas la perdre…

* * *

Je me réveillai de nouveau en sursaut. Je m'étais rendormi ! Je cherchai le réveil du regard. Il indiquait 5h30. Encore une courte nuit, la quatorzième…

Je tournai la tête et mon regard se posa sur la photo qui trônait sur mon bureau. Nous quatre unis et heureux… Elle et moi si proche… Comme ce temps-là me manquait. Comme elle me manquait…

C'était une véritable torture que de m'éloigner d'elle, de la faire pleurer. Je l'aimais tellement que d'être ce salopard me brisait le cœur en milles morceaux. J'avais tellement mal de la mettre à l'écart, de me disputer sans cesse avec elle pour des broutilles, des petits détails sans importance qui avaient toujours fait partie de notre quotidien.

J'avais mal parce que je la faisais souffrir, parce que je rompais cette promesse que je lui avais faite ainsi que celle que je m'étais juré de tenir.

J'avais beau me dire que c'était la meilleure solution, que je la protégeais de lui et de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire si je faisais le moindre faux pas. Mais j'avais mal parce que plus les jours passaient et plus je me rendais compte que je faisais une grave erreur. Je voulais simplement protéger ma famille mais je ne faisais que la détruire un peu plus à chaque mensonge. J'étais devenu si odieux, si distant avec tout le monde…

J'étais en train de devenir comme mon père et ça je ne pouvais pas le tolérer. Il m'avait brisé sans s'en rendre compte, il m'avait fallut des mois pour m'en remettre. Je ne voulais pas infliger ça à ma femme et à ma fille. Je les aimais trop. Je préférais largement mourir que de continuer à m'enfermer un jour de plus dans cette situation.

Il fallait que je parle, que je lui dise la vérité. Je devais arrêter de m'entêter, de croire que je pouvais appréhender ce malade seul. Elle avait besoin de connaître la menace qui planait au dessus de notre famille.

Oui c'était notre famille, notre vie, celle que nous avions construite ensemble pierre après pierre. C'était notre fille, ce que nous avions de plus précieux au monde, notre raison de vivre. C'était ma femme, la personne en qui j'avais aveuglément confiance et pour qui je donnerais ma vie.

C'était ma vie, ma famille ce à quoi je tenais le plus. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre ça. Je devais lui montrer ces lettres, lui expliquer la raison de mon comportement. Il fallait que j'arrête. Fini les mensonges, le faire semblant.

Oui, je n'allais pas bien ! Ryũ avait entièrement raison. J'étais dans un état lamentable : j'étais angoissé, stressé, à cran, j'étais pâle et j'avais l'air d'un fantôme, je ne mangeais presque plus, ne dormais même pas deux heures par nuit. J'étais mal et je rendais tout le monde autour de moi malheureux.

Je tenais à peine debout, j'avais tout juste la force de me lever le matin pour aller donner cours. Je me demandais même comment j'arrivais à atteindre la faculté sans avoir d'accident. Mes yeux se fermaient tout seul et pourtant je n'arrivais pas à me reposer. Dés que j'essayais de dormir quelques heures, je ne cessais de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers mois et à ce qu'il pourrait bien leur faire si je ne respectais ses mises en gardes.

J'étais même devenu un professeur minable. Je donnais des cours qui ne tenaient pas la route, je me mélangeais les pinceaux sans arrêt et je n'étais même plus capable de corriger un bête devoir de mécanique ! Depuis trois semaines j'avais quarante copies sur mon bureau et je n'en avais pas encore noté la moitié alors que j'y travaillais toutes les nuits.

Je n'arrivais plus à rien faire. J'étais constamment ailleurs. J'étais préoccupé par un problème trop gros pour moi comme l'avait si bien remarqué ma femme.

Elle me connaissait très bien et continuer à lui mentir n'arrangerait rien. Tout ce que j'allais obtenir au fin de compte, c'est me détruire la santé et perdre les seules personnes qui comptaient dans ma vie : ma famille.

Je devais lui dire. En rentrant de la fac, j'allais lui dire la vérité. Lui expliquer tout. M'excuser pour tout le mal que je lui avais fait.

Je me levai de mon siège. Soudainement tout se mit à tourner autour de moi. Encore un malaise…

Je m'accrochai à mon bureau pour ne pas tomber. Je n'allais pas tenir. Je savais parfaitement que je pouvais m'effondrer n'importe quand au cours de la journée. Le manque de sommeil, l'angoisse, mon refus de m'alimenter correctement, la pression que je me mettais, tout ça avait raison de mes dernières forces.

Je fermai les yeux et attendis qu'il se termine. Il fallait absolument que je tienne encore un peu. Encore jusqu'à demain.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux quelques minutes plus tard, la pièce s'était arrêtée de tourner. Le malaise était passé…jusqu'à ce que le prochain survienne.

Je quittai mon bureau, après un dernier coup d'œil à la photo. Un petit sourire m'échappa. Je voulais les retrouver, tous les trois.

Je me dirigeai vers notre chambre. J'avais envie de la voir, de l'observer pendant qu'elle dormait. Je rêvai tellement de la serrer dans mes bras comme avant ...

Une fois arrivé devant, je poussai doucement la porte et soufflai de soulagement lorsque je constatai qu'elle dormait encore. J'entrai et vins m'asseoir lentement sur le bord du lit, à côté d'elle. Elle poussa un petit soupir et je l'observais un instant. Elle était tellement belle.

J'approchai ma main de son visage et effleurai sa joue en repoussant ses quelques mèches rebelles.

« Quoique tu puisses penser, je t'aime, murmurai-je tout bas. »

Un faible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et je l'entendis murmurer mon prénom.

Une heure et demie. Elle n'allait pas tarder à rentrer. Il était temps que je me mette aux fourneaux. Elle n'allait certainement pas avoir beaucoup de temps ce midi, comme tous les jeudis d'ailleurs.

Je m'engageai dans le couloir et entrai dans la cuisine. J'ouvris le frigidaire : il n'y avait plus grand-chose… Il faudrait que j'aille faire des courses sous peu. Je fouillai dans les placards à la recherche de quelque chose à lui faire à manger quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Cagalli. Ma gorge se noua. Elle n'avait rien dit. Elle fit quelques pas dans le couloir et s'arrêta devant la cuisine.

« Ne t'embêtes donc pas pour moi, je n'ai pas faim. »

Elle allait mal. Aussi mal que moi…

« Tu devrais manger un peu…, voulus-je essayer de la raisonner.

- Je n'ai pas faim, n'insiste pas ! Me rétorqua-t-elle sèchement »

J'abandonnai immédiatement. De toute façon ce n'était pas la peine que je continue, la discussion allait encore tourner à la dispute…

Elle continua son chemin sans un regard pour moi. Inconsciemment elle se vengeait. Je m'appuyai sur le plan de travail et soufflai. Elle avait mal que je le dénigre comme ça. Il fallait que ca s'arrête. Maintenant !

Je m'engageai à mon tour dans le salon et la rejoignis. Elle était installée sur la table du salon et avait le nez plongé dans ses dossiers. Une réunion sans doute. Je m'approchai d'elle en demandant gentiment :

« Tu as beaucoup de travail ? »

Elle se figea.

« Non. Pourquoi ? »

Toujours ce ton sec…

« Je voudrais te parler. Quand tu auras fini, bien-sûr. »

Elle releva la tête et me dévisagea avec surprise.

« Tu veux me parler ? Eh ben vas-y, j'ai tout mon temps !

- Cela peut attendre que tu aies fini de préparer ta réunion. »

Je voulais dormir, je n'avais pas envie d'avoir un accident en allant chercher Léonore à cause d'un manque de vigilance dû à la fatigue.

« Je n'ai pas de réunion aujourd'hui. Je ne retourne pas non plus au parlement, je t'avais réservé cette après-midi depuis des mois ! Mais vu que tu ne m'adresse plus la parole ces dernières semaines, j'ai emmené un peu de travail, histoire de m'occuper voilà tout. »

Elle ferma son dossier et se leva pour se planter en face de moi.

« Je t'écoute. Parlons.

- Pas maintenant, Cagalli. J'aimerais dormir un peu avant d'aller chercher Léonore…

- Il y a cinq secondes tu voulais parler et maintenant tu ne veux plus ! Tu te fous de ma gueule c'est ça ? J'en ai marre de tes « Plus tard, pas maintenant Cagalli » ! Alors parlons, maintenant ! M'ordonna-t-elle. »

Je savais que je lui avais servi le même discours pendant des semaines, mais là je ne fuyais pas. Je voulais vraiment dormir, j'arrivais à peine à tenir debout.

« Je suis épuisé Cagalli… Je voudrais juste me reposer une heure…, essayai-je de lui expliquer.

- Tu es épuisé, ca tombe bien moi aussi ! J'en ai ras le dos de tes mensonges !

- Je sais…Je…

- Si tu sais, pourquoi continues-tu ? Tu sais parfaitement que je déteste quand tu me mens et que tu me caches des choses ! S'il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas, tu peux m'en parler, tu le sais, non ?

- Oui…mais cette fois-ci c'est différent.

- Différent de quoi ? En quoi est-ce différent ?

- C'est compliqué…Je t'expliquerais mais laisse-moi dormir avant, s'il te plaît…

- Tout est toujours compliqué avec toi ! C'est compliqué parce que tu fais comme si tu devais tout régler par toi-même ! Tu ne peux pas Athrun, tu n'es pas un surhomme bon sang ! »

Non je ne l'étais pas… Je n'étais même plus capable de les protéger par moi-même. Je n'étais qu'un homme ordinaire maintenant et plus un militaire entrainé.

« Arrête de toujours tout vouloir résoudre par toi-même ! Parle-moi, dis moi ce qui se passe ! C'est quelque chose de grave non ? »

Elle commença une nouvelle phrase que je ne compris pas. Ma tête s'était remise à tourner, c'était pire que ce matin.

« Je… je ne me sens vraiment pas bien Cagalli…

- N'essaie pas de fuir ! J'en ai marre de tes fausses excuses ! Parle puisque tu voulais parler ! »

Je me sentis perdre l'équilibre. J'allais m'effondrer… Je me rattrapai à la table en espérant que ce malaise passe aussi vite que celui de ce matin.

« Quoi tu as perdu ta langue ? Tu veux que je te dise moi ce qui ne va pas ! **Toi,** c'est toi le problème ! Tu t'obstines à faire comme si de rien, à vouloir nous faire croire que tout va bien, que **tu **vas bien. Mais regarde-toi ! Tu es tellement préoccupé par ce problème que tu oublies tout autour de toi ! »

Je savais… J'en étais parfaitement conscient…

La pièce tournait toujours. Pourquoi ne voyait-elle pas que ca n'allait pas du tout ? Je ne mentais pas…

« Ta fille, tu la délaisses ! Tu ne lui parles plus, tu ne joues plus avec elle ! D'accord, c'est bien au moins tu vas la chercher à la sortie de l'école mais s'occuper d'elle ce n'est pas lui servir de chauffeur ! Tu es devenu comme ton père, aussi pitoyable que lui ! Je pensais que tu avais appris de ton passé, que tu savais à quel point c'était douloureux et destructeur que de perdre un père alors qu'il est toujours en vie ! Mais non j'avais tort ! »

Je savais tout ça…Je comprenais parfaitement sa colère….

« Et s'il n'y avait que ça ! Non même pas ! Nous n'avons plus aucune vie de famille, tu es cloitré dans ton bureau toutes les soirées ! Tu travailles, hein ? Qu'est-ce qui peux te prendre autant de temps ? Corriger des copies ? Non, tu es rapide. Préparer tes cours ? A force tu sais ce qu'il faut dire non ? Hein, qu'est ce que tu fais dans ton bureau ? Tu ne travailles pas en fait, tu nous fuis ! Tu fuis ta famille, Ryũ, ta fille et moi ! »

Elle reprit son souffle et me lança un regard rageur. Elle m'en voulait énormément…

« Je ne te parle même pas de comment tu es avec moi. Exécrable ! Tu me hurles dessus dés que j'ai deux pauvres minutes de retard. Tu crois que je contrôle les bouchons et les feux sur la roue moi ? Non ! J'arrive à l'heure que j'arrive, je fais toujours le maximum pour être ponctuelle ! Et si je ne le suis pas excuse moi, c'est sans doute que j'ai passé quelques minutes supplémentaires à terminer mon travail pour passer une soirée avec notre fille ! Chose que toi tu ne fais plus !

Pardonne moi aussi si par mégarde j'ai oublié mon portable ou si je l'ai éteint ! Moi aussi des fois je suis fatiguée, pressée, la tête ailleurs ! Je suis humaine comme toi, j'ose te rappeler ! »

J'avais trop attendu…

« Mais parle bon sang ! Défends-toi ! Explique-moi pourquoi subitement tu as changé ! Dis-moi pourquoi tu m'évites ! Dis-moi pourquoi tu ne me touches plus ! Dis-moi pourquoi tu ne dors même plus avec moi ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Dis le moi !

- Rien…

- Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi me fais-tu ça ? Pourquoi étais-tu devenu comme ça ?

- Je t'en supplie Cagalli, arrête ! Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer.

- Je m'en fous de ce que tu veux ou de ce que tu ne veux pas ! J'ai accepté cette situation pendant trois semaines, sans rien dire. Mais maintenant c'est toi qui va m'écouter. Tu es le pire mari qu'une femme puisse jamais avoir ! Tu es égoïste, menteur ! Et tu fuis les problèmes ! Tu penses que ca va les résoudre ? Eh bien tu as tort ! Parce que je ne te laisserai pas pourrir la vie de ma fille, ni la mienne ! Alors si tu as quelque chose à me dire fais le maintenant ! Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, ce qui t'as poussé à devenir cet homme que tu es ! Tu as une maîtresse, c'est ça ?

- Non ! Hurlai-je. Non, je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimée…

- Encore un mensonge… En fait c'est ça, tu penses qu'en me dégoûtant de toi, je finirais par te foutre à la porte ! Eh bien cette fois-ci, tu as tout à fait raison ! Je veux divorcer ! Oui divorcer, tu as bien entendu ! Puisque tu je t'insupporte et que ta famille est devenue gênante, je t'en libère ! »

Tout ça c'était de ma faute… Si elle souffrait c'était à cause de moi ; si elle se mettait à imager pareille chose, c'était à cause de moi. Tout était à cause de moi… J'aurais mieux fait de mourir ce jour-là… Je me retournai. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle voit que j'étais sur le point de craquer.

« Je vais chercher Léonore, annonçai-je platement.

- C'est ça pars ! Et ne remets jamais les pieds ici ! »

Si c'était ce qu'elle voulait, alors je partirais.

Je pris mes clé de voiture sur le table de téléphone et sortis du manoir. La porte claqua derrière moi.

Si je pouvais avoir un accident de voiture, là sur le trajet de l'aller, tout serait réglé…

Je montai dans la voiture et démarrai le moteur. Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues. En voulant protéger ceux que j'aimais le plus, j'avais tout perdu… Pourquoi avais-je gardé ça pour moi… ? C'est vrai, pourquoi ne lui avais-je rien dit ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas tenu ma promesse ? Pourquoi faisais-je toujours tout mal… ?

Je restai quelques minutes, abattu devant mon volant, puis retirai le frein à main en regardant le manoir. Elle était devant la baie-vitrée de la fenêtre et me regardait. Je lui fis un petit sourire. Un vrai, un sourire d'adieu…

Je conduisis jusqu'à la capitale en n'étant pas très attentif. A quoi bon, de toute façon elle ne voulait plus de moi…

Après avoir passé une bonne heure dans les bouchons à cause de travaux, j'arrivai devant son école, sain et sauf. A croire que le destin s'acharnait à me maintenir en vie alors que je ne le voulais pas.

Je me garai sur l'une des places vides en face de la grille et descendis. Il y avait déjà quelques parents, heureusement aucun que je connaissais. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me voient dans cet état.

Je sortis de la voiture et traversai la rue pour m'adosser à l'une des rambardes. J'attendis là le regard perdus dans le vague une bonne vingtaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un m'interpelle.

« Athrun ? »

Je me redressai et fis face à la personne.

« Kira ! Que fais-tu là ? On ne t'attendait que demain !

- J'ai réussi à négocier une permission plus longue alors je me suis dit que ce ne serait pas plus mal d'être avec vous un jour de plus. J'ai pris le premier avion ce matin et me voilà !

- C'est Cagalli qui sera contente de te voir, elle trépigne d'impatience depuis ta dernière lettre. »

J'essayai de lui sourire.

« Tout va bien Athrun ? Tu as l'air…

- Epuisé. Oui je sais.

- Oui, ça se voit à tes cernes. C'est Cagalli qui te fait passer des nuits de folies ?

- Non… J'ai juste eu beaucoup de boulot, c'est tout, mentis-je.

- Toujours aussi perfectionniste dans tes cours toi !

- Oui… »

_C'est Cagalli qui te fait passer des nuits de folies ?_ Sa question résonna dans me tête. Une nuit avec Cagalli… je n'en avais pas passé depuis trois semaines…

« Athrun ? Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

- Oui je t'assure.

- Bon d'accord. Je ne te crois pas, mais si tu ne veux pas parler je n'insiste pas.

- Merci. »

Il allait bientôt découvrir la vérité de toute façon. Dés qu'il poserait les pieds dans le manoir, il serait vite confronté à l'ambiance tendue qui y régnait. Il se rendrait compte bien assez tôt des problèmes que Cagalli et moi traversions. Peut-être que Kira arriverait à me sortir de là…

La sonnerie retentit et les cris des enfants emplirent la cour. Leurs échos résonnèrent dans ma tête et augmentèrent mon mal de crâne. J'allais m'effondrer avant ce soir, c'était certain…

« Papa ! Tonton ! » S'écria une petite voix fluette bien connue de mes oreilles.

Léonore accourut vers nous, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres, et je la réceptionnai non sans difficulté. Je n'avais même plus la force d'encaisser un choc si faible…

Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et je me sentis instantanément apaisé. Elle était mon ange, ma raison de vivre. Je la serrai contre moi en posant mon front contre le sien et fermai les yeux quelques secondes. Je retins avec beaucoup de mal de nouvelles larmes de couler le long de mes joues. Comment avais-je pu en arriver là ?

Je rouvris les yeux et elle croisa mon regard triste. Elle me fit un petit sourire et je sentis une larme rouler le long de ma joue gauche. Elle posa sa main sur mon visage et l'essuya avec tendresse.

« Pardonne-moi ma puce, murmurai-je. »

Un nouveau sourire et je me sentis défaillir. Je ne voulais pas craquer devant elle. Je la reposai au sol et elle se jeta dans les bras de Kira.

« Coucou ma petite nièce adorée ! Alors tu vas bien ? »

Ils se mirent à parler et leur discussion me parut lointaine. Je mettais toute mon énergie dans une simple et unique action : ne pas m'effondrer aussi bien moralement que physiquement. J'avais vraiment besoin d'aide…

« On rentre ? Proposa mon beau-frère.

- Oui.

- Dis Papa je peux me mettre devant ?

- Non Léonore, tu n'as pas encore l'âge.

- Allez s'il te plaît ! Juste aujourd'hui !

- D'accord, juste aujourd'hui. »

Je n'avais pas la force de lui résister.

« Si Maman nous voit, elle va m'étriper.

- Je dirais rien ! C'est promis.

- Je te fais confiance alors. »

Elle attrapa ma main et nous traversâmes au passage piéton. Une fois sur le trottoir d'en face, elle la lâcha et courut jusqu'à la voiture.

« Tu es sûr que tu vas arriver à conduire ?

- Oui, il n'y a qu'une petite demi-heure de route, c'est rien.

- Certain ? Parce que tu n'as pas l'air en forme du tout. Ca ne me dérange pas de revenir chercher ta voiture demain tu sais.

- Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai conduit à l'aller, alors au retour avec Léonore qui va me parler tout ira bien.

- D'accord. Je te fais confiance. Mais si tu ne te sens pas bien, arrête-toi d'accord ?

- Promis Kira. »

Il commença à s'éloigner pour rejoindre sa voiture.

« Attends moi pour démarrer, il y a des travaux dans l'avenue principale. On va prendre un autre chemin, sinon on va mettre trois heures pour rentrer.

- Ca marche ! »

Il partit et je rejoignis Léonore. Elle attendait sagement devant la portière avant. Je lui ouvris et l'installai. Elle était toute excitée à l'idée de voir la route.

« Pas de bêtises d'accord ?

- Oui Papa. »

Je montai à mon tour à l'avant et m'attachai. Il fallait absolument que je sois prudent. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être aussi peu vigilant qu'à l'aller.

Je sortis de la place et dépassai la voiture que Dearka avait prêté à Kira. Il s'emboîta à ma suite et nous traversâmes la ville en passant par des petites rues. Nous eûmes beaucoup de feu et Léonore ne cessa de me demander à quoi il servait. Je lui expliquai :

« C'est pour réguler la circulation Léonore. Tu vois là, on est à un croissement et pendant que nous sommes arrêtés les gens à notre droite et à notre gauche peuvent traverser notre voie. Comme ça il n'y a pas d'accident.

- Et le feu orange, il veut dire quoi ?

- Il indique que le feu va bientôt passer au rouge et qu'il faut s'arrêter.

- D'accord. »

Le feu passa au vert et elle continua de scruter le paysage. Le panneau de sortie de ville l'intrigua et je lui expliquai toutes ces significations. Il fallut que je lui fasse comprendre la notion de vitesse ainsi que l'utilité des limitations. Elle m'écoutait avec attention. L'espace de cet instant, je redevenais son père. Ce père qui lui avait fait défaut pendant trois semaines…

« Papa ca sert à quoi ces traits blancs au milieu de la route ? Me questionna-t-elle peu après que nous ayons quitté la capitale.

- Ils délimitent les voies de circulation et ils indiquent aussi ce qu'on a le droit de faire et de pas faire. Par exemple, il est interdit de franchir une ligne continue. Par contre ces petits traits indiquent qu'on a le droit d'aller sur la voie d'à côté, à condition qu'il n'y ait personne qui arrive en face.

- Et toutes ces règles, elles sont marquées quelque part ?

- Oui. Dans un petit livre qu'on appelle le code de la route. On doit le savoir sur le bout des doigts pour pouvoir apprendre à conduire.

- Ca a l'air compliqué…

- Mais non tu verras. Et puis Maman et moi on t'apprendra quand tu auras l'âge.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, c'est promis. »

Elle s'arrêta de me questionner et reprit son observation. Je quittai la route cinq secondes des yeux pour voir si Kira nous suivait toujours : il était juste derrière nous.

Lorsque je reportai mon attention sur la route, je vis une voiture foncer à toute allure sur la route à notre droite. Elle n'avait pas l'air décidé à s'arrêter, elle allait griller le stop…

Je calculai rapidement la distance qui nous séparait de l'intersection : deux cent mètres à peine… En huit secondes (*), je n'aurais jamais le temps de m'arrêter et je risquais surtout de tuer Kira en freinant brusquement…

La seule chose que je pouvais encore faire c'était protéger Léonore. Je me détachai et me jetai sur elle. Elle cria de surprise.

L'instant d'après, un puissant choc fit dévier la voiture vers la falaise à ma gauche. L'un des côté ne toucha plus le sol et la voiture bascula. Nous allions faire un tonneau…

Ce fut ma dernière pensée cohérente avant de ne me concentrer que sur une seule chose : ma fille et sa protection. Elle hurla puis plus rien. Elle avait perdu connaissance. Plusieurs chocs suivirent le premier et je perdis conscience à mon tour.

* * *

Lorsque je repris pied à la réalité, j'avais mal partout. Mon dos particulièrement, j'avais l'impression qu'on m'y avait planté une multitude d'aiguilles et qu'on les enfonçait dans ma colonne. C'était horrible comme douleur…

Quelqu'un se mit à tousser. Léonore ! Je me décollai de ma fille et appuyai mes paumes contre le dossier de son siège pour tenir debout. Ouf elle n'avait rien, même pas une égratignure. Elle s'était juste évanouie…mais alors pourquoi avait-elle toussé ?

Je l'appelai tout en la détachant. Elle gémit et ouvrit faiblement les yeux.

« Papa…

- Accroche-toi ma puce. »

Je me mis à tousser à mon tour. Ma gorge me brûlait. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer.

De la fumée... La voiture était en train de prendre feu…Le réservoir…Si le feu l'atteignait, la voiture allait exploser…

Je pris dans mes bras ma fille, encore choquée, qui s'agrippa à mon cou et frappai la portière à plusieurs reprises. Chaque coup de pied aggravait la douleur dans mon dos, mais je n'en avais que faire. Il fallait que nous sortions ou nous allions être rôtis vivants. Elle finit par s'ouvrir et je sortis.

J'avançai aussi vite que je pus mais ma tête tournait si vite que je n'arrivais pas à avancer droit. Même si j'avais mal, je continuai. Il fallait sortir de la zone du souffle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une onde de choc me frappa en plein dos et quelque chose de dur heurta ma tête. Je m'écroulai au sol en tenant ma fille contre moi. Je me sentis sombrer.

Le noir complet…

(*) J'ai considéré qu'il roulait à 90km/h


	10. Chapitre Neuf

Et voilà un de plus^^ On progresse dans l'intrigue mais on ralentit au niveau du temps^^ On fait arrêt sur un jour là^^

Bref, j'espère que ca vous plaira^^ Bonne soirée tout le monde! (Ouf je suis à l'heure)

Chapitre Neuf

8 Avril CE 81

Il se délectait du fabuleux spectacle qui s'offrait à lui : les flammes dévoraient petit à petit leur voiture et d'épais nuages de fumée noire ne cessaient de s'échapper de sous leur capot. Il devinait plus qu'il ne voyait leur voiture car elle était masquée par l'écran de fumée qui devenait de plus en plus opaque au fil des secondes. Bientôt il ne verrait plus que des flammes danser derrière cet écran gris-noirâtre. Bientôt aussi le feu allait atteindre le réservoir d'essence et engendrer une explosion.

Il se mit à rire comme un fou furieux. Son pire ennemi allait mourir d'ici peu ! Mort, brulé vif avec sa fille ! Enfin vifs… ce n'était pas certain vu qu'ils pouvaient déjà très bien être décédés intoxiqués par la fumée ou encore lors du tonneau… Oh et puis de toute façon cela n'avait aucune importance vue que les flammes continuaient de se propager une peu plus chaque seconde ; ce n'était plus qu'une affaire de minutes, voire de secondes, avant qu'ils ne partent en cendres.

Il ria de plus belle. Il n'avait jamais imagé qu'un tel spectacle puisse être aussi hilarant. Il fallait être complètement givré pour rester là à regarder une voiture flamber alors que ses passagers étaient encore à l'intérieur. Ca tombait plutôt bien parce qu'il était fou ! Au moins on ne pourrait pas lui reprocher que ses actions ne soient pas en accord avec sa nature profonde !

Il partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Il arrivait même plus à s'arrêter, c'était plus fort que lui : il se sentait tellement bien, tellement détendu, libre et heureux. Un bonheur complet l'avait envahi subitement au moment où leur voiture s'était écrasée lamentablement contre la falaise.

En plus, la satisfaction de la réussite avait été au rendez-vous et il planait à présent dans les zéniths de la plénitude. Il se sentait enfin en paix avec lui-même, il était purifié. L'accident qu'il avait provoqué était son sauveur, il l'avait libéré de tout. La frustration s'était tue, sa rage s'était évanouie, ses pulsions et ses pensées malsaines avaient presque toutes disparues. Il était redevenu un homme -quasiment- normal.

Maintenant il allait reprendre une vie normale : d'abord il allait quitter ce pays qu'il avait en horreur, puis lorsqu'il serait loin d'ici il épouserait Airi et il fonderait ensemble une famille. Il serait à son tour père et mari d'une femme formidable. En quelques sortes il aurait bientôt pris sa place, sauf que sa femme ne serait pas la sienne et qu'il ne serait pas aussi influent que lui. Ce n'était pas très grave, des petits détails sans intérêt tout ça ! Du moment qu'il était heureux, c'était le principal.

Oui heureux, il allait l'être. Il n'aurait pas pensé pouvoir tomber un jour amoureux. Il n'avait vécu que pour sa vengeance pendant sept ans ; Airi n'avait jamais fait partie de son plan mais il était vraiment très ravi d'avoir croisé sa route. Et puis il fallait avouer qu'elle était encore plus belle que cette pauvre Cagalli !

Il toussa et manqua de s'étouffer en avalant une grande bouffée d'air pour arrêter sa crise de rire. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'avait plus l'habitude, lui, de se marrer de la sorte ! Il souffla et inspira profondément pour retrouver une respiration normale.

Puis tout d'un coup, elle se bloqua. Une silhouette venait de se détacher à travers l'épais nuage de fumée qui entourait la zone de l'accident. Une silhouette mince qui portait un petit corps dans ses bras. Il écarquilla les yeux et hurla. Lui ! Avec sa fille ! Encore en vie ! Mais ils étaient increvables ces monstres-là ! Satanés coordinateurs !

Une explosion retentit quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard et il fut aveuglé. Il cligna des yeux et vit la silhouette s'écrouler au sol.

Bien fait ! Il aurait mieux valu pour vous que vous bruliez comme des chiens dans cette voiture ! Maintenant vous allez mourir comme des cons sur la route à quelques kilomètres de chez vous ! Pensa-t-il.

Un gémissement brisa le silence de l'après-explosion. Il se tourna vers son passager et l'observa reprendre connaissance lentement. Il ouvrit faiblement les yeux et battit plusieurs fois des paupières pour éclaircir sa vision. Puis il releva la tête vers le pare-brise et son regard balaya la portion de route devant eux. Il s'attarda sur leur voiture en proie aux flammes puis fut attirer par leurs deux corps étendus sur la chaussée. Une expression d'horreur pure traversa son visage et un hurlement lui déchira les oreilles.

« Mais t'es complètement cinglé ! Tu les as tués !

Il éclata de rire.

« Même pas ! Mais ça ne serait tardé ! »

Hiroto se tourna vers lui et il put distinguer dans son regard de l'effroi. L'angoisse lui tiraillait les entrailles à cause de son comportement complètement détaché et totalement inapproprié à la situation. Il était épouvanté par sa cruauté !

Il sourit. Même si ce n'était pas Elle qu'il avait en face de lui, il jubilait. C'était tellement plaisant de voir ce genre d'expressions sur le visage des personnes normales. Cette soudaine prise de conscience et la peur qui lui succédait étaient exactement ce qu'il avait recherché dans son projet. Ce n'était pas Elle et pourtant cela lui procurait l'effet qu'il attendait. Il aimait voir pâlir de crainte ses victimes, percevoir l'affolement qui les pousse à agri de façon déraisonnée.

D'ailleurs c'était précisément ce qu'était en train de faire son ancien coéquipier : il paniquait et ne réfléchissait plus à ce qu'il faisait. Il fouillait dans ses poches à la recherche de son portable ! Non mais franchement comme s'il allait le laisser prévenir le SAMU...

Profitant de son inattention, il sortit du bas-côté de sa porte son arme qu'il chargea et la pointa vers lui. Il l'appuya contre la tempe du jeune homme et le menaça :

« Compose un seul chiffre et tu es mort ! »

Hiroto s'immobilisa et déglutit difficilement. Ca y est il avait compris qu'il n'avait pas envie de jouer ! Ce n'était pas trop tôt !

Il attrapa la lame courbée de sa femme, qu'il avait également glissée dans sa portière, et descendit de la voiture. Il commença à se diriger lentement vers eux, pour admirer son œuvre. Pour contempler leurs cadavres et s'imprégner de toute la joie que leur mort leur apporterait. Il allait mémoriser cette scène horrible, se souvenir de son regard vitreux perdu dans le vide, se délecter de ce sentiment de puissance, de domination. Il allait tout simplement pouvoir atteindre le point culminant de sa vengeance et ça il ne voulait surtout pas s'en priver, il n'avait attendu que ça pendant sept ans ! Sept années, c'était long tout de même !

Derrière lui, il entendit le naïf qui lui avait servit de coéquipier s'exciter sur la poignée de sa portière. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Qu'il court, il finirait pas par le rattraper tôt ou tard ! Il était de toute façon hors de question de laisser le moindre témoin derrière lui !

Bizarrement il s'avança doucement, la gorge nouée, vers les deux corps étendus sur le sol. Plus il s'approchait et plus il se sentait mal. Pourtant il était descendu de sa voiture bien décider à les achever, s'ils étaient encore en vie, mais à présent il y allait presqu'à reculons. C'était vraiment très étrange...

C'était comme si l'idée de les trouver peut-être encore vivant le mettait mal à l'aise, comme si il était un peu effrayé à l'idée de se retrouver confronter à son ennemi. C'était stupide puisqu'il était en position de force : c'était lui qui avait la situation sous contrôle, lui qui était armé, lui qui serait debout et qui le dominerait, lui qui aurait sa vie entre ses mains. Oui c'était lui qui pourrait à tout instant changer le cours de son futur et pourtant il se sentait mal.

Sûrement la part d'humanité qui survivait encore au plus profond de lui, songea-t-il.

Il se reprit. Non il ne méritait pas une once de pitié. Il n'était qu'un monstre qui corrompait tout autour de lui, et les individus nocifs pour la société comme lui devaient être éliminés. C'était pour le bien des Naturels. Oui pour le bien de tous ces pauvres gens qui souffraient à cause d'eux ! De ces erreurs de la nature qui n'avaient pas leur place sur Terre, et encore moins à ORB ! Oui il devait mettre un terme à sa misérable existence !

D'un pas décidé, il vint se planter devant ses futures victimes et s'exalta devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Il était étendu sur la route et tenait encore sa fille contre lui. Ses yeux étaient clos et son thorax se soulevait faiblement. Sa fille était allongée sur lui, ses bras autour de son cou. Elle aussi était inconsciente.

En apparence ils avaient l'air tous les deux indemnes mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une impression. Il ne pouvait pas ne rien avoir après été heurté en pleine tête par un débris de sa voiture. Et puis surtout, il avait forcément dû protéger la petite pendant leur tonneau vu qu'elle n'avait aucune égratignure.

Mais quel père formidable ! Faire bouclier de son corps comme ça sans la moindre hésitation, c'était admirable. Lui n'aurait jamais eu le courage…

Un petit gémissement le sortit de sa contemplation. La petite reprenait connaissance. Elle se détacha du cou de son père en l'appelant.

« Papa ? »

Il ne bougea point et son bras, qui enserrait sa taille quelques instants plus tôt, retomba lourdement le long de son corps. Il sentit la panique envahir la petite fille lorsqu'elle le rappela :

« Papa… ? »

Toujours aucune réaction... Quelle tristesse ! Il était déjà certainement en train de sombrer lentement vers un sommeil éternel. Elle se mit à pleurer et le secoua faiblement.

« Papa ! Papa réveille-toi ! Papa, réveille-toi s'il te plaît… »

Sa petite voix saccadée par les pleurs laissait transparaitre tout son désespoir : elle savait que ce n'était pas normal qu'il ne lui réponde pas, qu'il n'ouvre pas les yeux alors qu'elle le secouait. Elle était peut-être encore jeune mais elle avait compris qu'il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme ! Pauvre petite ! Elle était en train d'assister au dernier instant de son père sans rien pouvoir faire. Que c'était déchirant !

« Papa… S'il te plait ouvre les yeux Papa ! Papa…»

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière lui et une voix d'homme qu'il connaissait parfaitement s'écria :

« Oh mon Dieu ! Ils sont encore en vie ! Mais ne reste pas plantez-là Yuuna ! Appelle le SAMU ! »

Hiroto le dépassa et il s'enragea. Quel abruti fini celui-là ! Il n'avait compris qu'il n'avait pas remord à l'idée de le descendre lui aussi ! Il le menaça à nouveau :

« Fais un pas de plus et je te fais sauter la cervelle ! »

Il se retourna brusquement vers lui et hurla :

« T'es complètement taré mon vieux ! Faut que tu ailles te faire soigner ! Tu vois bien qu'il est gravement blessé ! »

Il commença à composer un numéro en marmonnant :

« Il a une chance de s'en tirer s'il reçoit des soins rapidement… »

Il chargea son arme et la repointa vers lui. Il était tellement concentré sur la sonnerie qu'il ne le remarqua même pas. Bon allez, il aillait quand même lui laisser une autre chance ! C'était vraiment parce que c'était lui !

Il tira vers le sol, juste entre ses deux pieds. La petite hurla tandis que le jeune homme se stoppa net :

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas jouer avec moi Hiroto, lui rappela-t-il.

- SAMU de Yamagata, je vous écoute…, annonça une voix féminine à travers son téléphone. »

On avait décroché ! Son sang se mit à bouillir. Non il n'allait pas le laisser briser tout ! Il touchait presqu'au but !

Il redressa son pistolet vers lui et lui ordonna :

« Eteins moi ça ! »

Paniqué son ancien coéquipier s'exécuta immédiatement et il baissa lentement son arme.

« Voilà, tu vois quand tu veux ! »

Une idée lui traversa subitement l'esprit. Et si…

Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur son visage. Il s'avança vers Hiroto encore stupéfié puis se dirigea vers la gamine qui pleurait. Il l'attrapa par le bras et la força à se lever. Elle se débattit, vainement, et il la traîna vers son ex-camarade de cellule.

« Tiens la moi quelques secondes le temps que j'abrège ses souffrances ! »

Il se retourna ensuite vers son pire ennemi qui gisait là juste en face de lui, à sa merci et chargea son arme. Il visa son cœur. L'accident ne l'avait pas tué, mais une balle en plein poitrine aurait raison de son admirable volonté de vivre ! Il appuya lentement sur la gâchette. Il tremblait un peu. Sûrement l'excitation à l'idée de tuer l'homme qui avait détruit toute sa vie.

Ou alors la preuve même qu'il était récalcitrant à tuer un homme sans défense devant les yeux d'une enfant, de sa fille qui plus est, lui proposa sa conscience.

Les quelques secondes qui s'écoulèrent ensuite lui parurent se dérouler au ralenti. C'était comme si, le temps s'était arrêté de suivre son cours normal et qu'on lui avait donné la possibilité de ne pas commettre de meurtre. Trop tard maintenant. La roue du destin était enclenchée, le coup allait partir très bientôt…

Il vit quelqu'un se jeter sur son bras et entendit la détonation l'instant d'après. La balle toucha le monstre en plein ventre en lui arrachant un faible gémissement de douleur.

Il fit volte-face vers celui qui avait osé l'interrompre. Hiroto ! Encore ! Il pointa son arme vers lui et le jeune homme plaça la petite fille derrière lui comme l'aurait fait un grand frère envers sa sœur. Il la protégeait …de lui !

« Tu vas le regretter, Hiroto ! »

Sa main se remit à trembler. Il n'arrivait plus à garder le bras tendu et à appuyer, même faiblement, sur la gâchette pour le menacer. Merde ! S'écria-t-il intérieurement. Ce n'était pas si dur pourtant de tirer sur quelqu'un ! Il venait de le faire à l'instant…

Il entendit au loin des bruits de moteur et tourna la tête à droite puis à gauche. Une voiture arrivait ! Il fallait qu'ils partent. Maintenant !

« Prends la petite et monte dans la voiture ! » Lui ordonna-t-il en continuant de le menacer avec son arme.

Il resta planter là, la gosse toujours derrière lui.

« Dépêche-toi ! »

Il le fixa droit dans les yeux. Une bataille de regard c'était ça ? N'importe quoi ! C'était lui qui tenait sa vie entre ses doigts, ne s'en rendait-il pas compte ! Elle dura quelques secondes et il finit par lui obéir. Il se retourna vers la gamine et la prit dans ses bras. Elle sortit subitement de son état de choc et se mit à se débattre. Elle hurla :

« Non ! Papa ! Papa !!! »

Sa voix se fit lointaine et il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son pire ennemi qui se vidait lentement de son sang. Sa chemise commençait à être rougie et une petite marre de sang à s'étendre sur la chaussée.

Il hésita une seconde. Non finalement, il n'allait pas l'achever. Il allait le laisser mourir à petit feu, c'était tout ce qu'il méritait ! Abréger ses souffrances serait faire preuve de pitié et de la pitié il n'en avait pas pour ces ratés-là !

Il jeta la lame prés de son corps en murmurant :

« Adieu Athrun Zala. Dites bonjour à vos parents pour moi. »

Elle tourna pendant quelques instants et il la regarda. Voilà qui était fait !

Puis il se retourna et courut rejoindre Hiroto. Il monta dans la voiture et démarra en quatrième vitesse. Il recula et entendit ses pneus grincés contre le béton. Puis fit demi-tour et crû apercevoir la silhouette du frère de son ancienne « promise » se diriger difficilement vers son beau-frère. Pile à l'heure lui !

Il s'engagea sur la route qu'il avait prise plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tôt et appuya comme un malade sur l'accélérateur. Ses pneus grincèrent une seconde fois et la voiture fila droit devant.

(POV Kira)

Comme d'ordinaire, le spacioport de Yamagata était bondé. Je n'en revenais pas ! Même la veille des vacances de Pâques et à cette heure-ci de l'après-midi cet aéroport était très fréquenté... C'était vraiment stupéfiant le nombre de personnes qui prenaient des navettes ou l'avion de nos jours ! Le spacioport était beaucoup plus petit que celui de December City et pourtant il était tout aussi animé. Je me croyais sur les Plants tant il était bondé.

Je soupirai. J'attendais depuis une heure mes bagages et je commençais à perdre patience. L'heure tournait et aucune annonce n'avait été encore faite. S'il y avait des problèmes qu'ils nous le disent plutôt que de nous faire poireauter comme des cons ! Ah je vous jure, la politesse était en plein déclin… Ce n'était pourtant pas difficile de prendre un micro et de parler dedans !

Je grognai. Si j'étais en retard à cause d'eux, j'allais aller leur botter moi-même le cul ! Non mais vraiment, ils abusaient… Ils pensaient un peu aux personnes qui avaient des rendez-vous ? A celles qui avaient des patrons tatillons sur la ponctualité ? Aux femmes enceintes qui étaient obligées de rester debout parce qu'il n'y avait pas de siège dans le hall ? Non !

Mais comment faisait Cagalli pour rester calme lorsqu'elle était en déplacement et que ce genre d'ennui lui arrivait ? Elle qui s'énervait dés que quelque chose allait de travers, elle devait tourner chèvre lorsqu'elle rentrait dans cet aéroport !

« Enfin ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclama un des passagers de mon vol. »

Je vis des bagages pointer le bout de leur nez sur le tapis roulant et soufflai de soulagement. J'allais pouvoir être à l'heure ! Je serais même sans doute en avance. Heureusement d'ailleurs, parce que je ne me voyais pas me garer dans leur cour et frapper à leur porte… Quel effet de surprise j'aurais fait tiens !

Ma valise fut dans les premières à arriver et je quittai rapidement ce maudit aéroport. Par chance, je n'y remettrais pas les pieds avant deux semaines. Le temps des vacances scolaires, quoi ! J'allais enfin pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec ma famille ! J'étais si heureux, cela faisait au moins depuis Août que je ne les avais pas vus… Nous n'avions même pas pu descendre pour fêter Noël…

J'arrivai enfin dans le parking et composai le numéro de Dearka tout en cherchant sa voiture des yeux. C'était en effet lui qui me prêtait son véhicule pour la durée de mon séjour et qui l'avait déposée ici la vieille avec Miri avant de prendre l'avion à leur tour. Ils partaient pendant une semaine en Angleterre pour le travail de Miriallia.

La sonnerie retentit plusieurs fois et je craignis un instant qu'il ne décroche pas. Puis sa voix résonna à l'autre bout du fil :

« Allo ! Dearka à l'appareil.

- Tu en mets du temps à décrocher toi ! Le taquinai-je.

- Très drôle Kira ! Tu sais qu'il est un peu minuit ici !

- Oups pardon… Je t'ai réveillé ?

- Non du tout. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Je suis dans le parking là. Dis-moi, ta voiture tu l'as planquée où ? »

Il éclata de rire.

« Tu changeras jamais toi ! Laisse-moi me souvenir. Hummm…Allée F me dit Miri. Et elle râle !

- Comme toujours quoi !

- Ouais exact, merci pour ton soutien ! Je me sens moins seul... Aie ! Voilà maintenant elle me bat…Bon faut que je raccroche sinon elle va m'étriper sur place !

- Ca marche Dearka !

- Dis-leur bonjour de notre part. Ah oui et Miri me dit de te dire de leur dire qu'elle voudrait les inviter pour les vacances d'été. Tu leurs transmets ?

- Compte sur moi ! Allez, je te laisse, embrasse Miri pour moi ! »

Je raccrochai le sourire aux lèvres. Le pauvre Dearka ! Si il avait su ce qu'il attendait, il n'aurait jamais épousé Miri je crois. Terrible notre chère amie : elle ne se laissait pas faire et lui avait fait vivre le même cauchemar qu'Athrun avec Cagalli quand elle avait eu leur petit Katsuo, maintenant âgé de trois ans. Les deux même !

Je parcourus le parking et trouvai sa voiture après quelques minutes supplémentaires de recherches. Mal garée comme d'habitude ! Il n'avait jamais vraiment réussit à se faire à la conduite en ville. Miri me racontait même qu'il était un danger public et qu'elle préférait conduire dés qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Elle en avait marre de recevoir des contraventions. Heureusement il s'était un peu calmé depuis la naissance de leur fils mais le stationnement était toujours sa bête noire.

Je montai dans la voiture et refis les réglages. Puis quand je fus habitué de nouveau aux commandes de sa voiture, je démarrai et sortis prudemment du parking.

J'atteignis l'école de Léonore une demi-heure après et me garai pratiquement au bout de la rue. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de place vu que j'étais arrivé avec un quart d'heure de retard sur l'heure que je m'étais fixé et que presque tous les parents étaient déjà là. D'ailleurs Athrun était lui aussi arrivé, j'avais vu sa voiture en passant.

Je sortis et le rejoignis en veillant à ne pas me faire repérer. Cela gâcherait tout de suite ma surprise s'il me découvrait avant…

J'avançai lentement vers lui et je n'eu finalement pas besoin de faire très attention. Il ne regardait pas autour de lui et semblait même sur le point de s'endormir. Il était adossé à l'une des rambardes au bord du trottoir et fixait le sol, le regard perdu. Quelque chose n'allait pas… C'était mon impression en tout cas.

Je m'approchai de lui et l'interpellai :

« Athrun ? »

Il se redressa vivement, comme si je l'avais surpris, et se tourna vers moi

« Kira ! Que fais-tu là ? S'étonna-t-il. On ne t'attendait que demain »

Je laissai échapper un sourire. Malgré toutes ces péripéties, j'avais réussi à le surprendre comme prévu ! J'étais plutôt fier de moi, je n'étais pas très doué pour ça d'habitude : j'étais souvent découvert avant…

« J'ai réussi à négocier une permission plus longue, lui expliquai-je, alors je me suis dit que ce ne serait pas plus mal d'être avec vous un jour de plus. J'ai pris le premier avion ce matin et me voilà ! »

Un petit sourire forcé se dessina sur lèvres.

« C'est Cagalli qui sera contente de te voir, elle trépigne d'impatience depuis ta dernière lettre. »

Oui, quelque chose n'allait pas : il était distant et je n'aimais pas du tout sa petite mine.

« Tout va bien Athrun ? M'inquiétai-je. Tu as l'air…

- Epuisé. Oui je sais. »

Bon s'il savait, c'était déjà bien. Mais la question du pourquoi était encore en suspend. J'allais bien réussir à l'apprendre en utilisant des moyens détournés…

« Oui, ça se voit à tes cernes, acquiesçai-je. C'est Cagalli qui te fait passer des nuits de folies ?

- Non… J'ai juste eu beaucoup de boulot, c'est tout. »

Houlà. Il évitait mon regard. Et en plus il me mentait… Comme s'il croyait pouvoir me duper ! Il ne se rendait pas compte que cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure ? Il n'avait jamais su mentir…

« Toujours aussi perfectionniste dans tes cours, toi ! Plaisantai-je.

- Oui… »

Bon c'était certain là : rien n'allait bien. Sa petite voix, son teint pâle, ces cernes et son regard perdu. Tous ces signes étaient amplement suffisants pour me convaincre qu'il se passait quelque chose. Un problème. Mais avec qui… ? Telle était la question à laquelle je devais trouver une réponse. Et rapidement vu son état…

Il me donnait l'impression d'avoir un énorme poids sur ses épaules et semblait à bout, sur le point de s'effondrer. Exactement comme quand il avait appris que Cagalli pouvait perdre Léonore. Je n'avais jamais revu cette expression sur son visage depuis ce jour-là et la revoir là maintenant ne présageait rien de bon....

Son regard se perdit de nouveau dans le vide et je commençai à sérieusement m'affoler :

« Athrun ? Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

- Oui je t'assure. »

Il ne voulait pas en parler… Tant pis, il faudrait bien car je n'allais pas le lâcher avant qu'il m'ait dit la vérité. Il se passait quelque chose, de grave, c'était évident.

« Bon d'accord. Je ne te crois pas, mais si tu ne veux pas parler je n'insiste pas.

- Merci. »

Il reporta son attention sur la grille de l'école. Il avait l'air tellement fatigué, aussi bien physiquement que moralement…

La sonnerie retentit et je le vis froncer des sourcils. La sonnerie ne lui faisait quand même pas mal à la tête ?! Elle était faible…

Des cris lui firent échos et la cour de récréation fut remplie, quelques instants plus tard, par des enfants qui courraient vers la sortie. Je crus reconnaître ma nièce mais je la perdis de vue lorsque les autres parents s'approchèrent de la grille pour les accueillir.

Athrun resta à sa place et je compris qu'ils avaient l'habitude de faire ainsi. C'était vrai que c'était beaucoup plus simple si l'une des deux parties ne bougeait pas.

« Papa ! Tonton ! » S'écria une petite fille qui se frayait un chemin entre les personnes amassées devant la grille.

Le regard de mon beau-frère s'illumina lorsqu'elle se précipita vers lui. Elle se jeta à son cou et il posa son front contre le sien en fermant les yeux. Ces problèmes avaient l'air d'ordre familial…

Il les rouvrit un instant plus tard et une lame roula sur sa joue pâle. Elle l'essuya de sa main en lui souriant.

« Pardonne-moi ma puce, murmura-t-il à l'intention de ma nièce. »

Elle lui sourit à nouveau et je le sentis sur le point de fondre en larmes. Il m'inquiétait beaucoup. Que s'était-il passé donc depuis mon dernier coup de fil ?

Il la reposa et elle se jeta dans mes bras. Je la réceptionnai et mis mon inquiétude de côté. J'allais avoir toute la soirée devant moi pour savoir ce qu'il se tramait. Et puis, il ne voulait pas parler maintenant, je n'allais pas le forcer. Autant faire comme si j'avais oublié ce que j'avais vu pour ensuite remettre l'histoire sur le tapis et lui faire comprendre que je n'abandonnerais pas !

« Coucou ma petite nièce adorée ! Alors tu vas bien ? »

Je lui fis un grand sourire. J'étais si heureux de la revoir. Huit mois sans la serrer dans mes bras, ce fut terriblement difficile… C'était ma petite princesse, tout de même ! Qui ressemblait beaucoup à sa maman d'ailleurs.

Comme ma famille m'avait manquée… J'avais trépigné d'impatience toute la soirée d'hier tant j'avais hâte d'être avec eux. Ce que je pouvais être gamin quand je m'y mettais moi !

« Oui ! Et toi Tonton ?

- Moi, ça va bien. Très bien même ! Je suis très très content de te voir. »

Nous éclatâmes de rire et j'en profitai pour l'admirer un peu. Elle était vraiment belle. Elle portait un petit ensemble qui la rendait très mignonne : une jupe beige composée à trois étages qui lui descendait sous les genoux, un top bleu turquoise par-dessus lequel elle avait mis une courte veste noire pour ne pas attraper froid. Toujours aussi bien habillée ! On ne pouvait pas nier que ma sœur et mon beau frère avaient bons goûts, même de très bons goûts il fallait avouer.

Ses fins cheveux blonds bouclés étaient coupés en dégradé et lui arrivaient aux épaules. Elle n'avait pas de frange et ses plus courtes mèches étaient retenues par deux petites pinces-papillons assortis à ces magnifiques yeux émeraudes qu'elle tenait de lui.

Son visage était très agréable, elle allait devenir une très belle jeune femme c'était certain. Quel garçon pourrait rester à sa peau légèrement hâlée, à ses traits fins, à son nez droit et ses petites lèvres qui rendaient son visage encore plus délicat ? Aucun !

Ma sœur trouvait qu'elle avait beaucoup pris d'Athrun mais personnellement je trouvais qu'elle avait pris d'eux deux et le résultat était vraiment parfait. Une vraie petite princesse, notre princesse à tous les quatre.

« Tu as bien grandi depuis la dernière fois, dis-moi ! M'étonnai-je

- Oui ! Sept centimètres !

- Waow tout ça ! Eh ben ! A cette allure là, tu vas être plus grande que ta maman ! »

Elle rit et je l'imitai. Nous nous arrêtâmes cependant rapidement lorsque nous remarquâmes que mon beau-frère ne nous suivait pas. Il avait l'air parti sur une autre planète et semblait désespéré… C'était l'heure de rentrer, là. Il avait besoin de tranquillité, et d'un peu de solitude sans doute aussi.

« On rentre ? Proposai-je pour abréger son calvaire.

- Oui, approuva-t-il.»

Il était d'accord avec mon idée, c'était plutôt une bonne chose. Tout n'était pas perdu, peut-être qu'il irait un peu mieux quand nous serions chez eux…

« Dis Papa, je peux me mettre devant ?

- Non Léonore, tu n'as pas encore l'âge.

- Allez s'il te plaît ! Juste aujourd'hui ! »

Elle lui fit ces yeux doux et je vis bien qu'il n'avait pas la force de lui résister. Je m'apprêtais à lui porter secours lorsqu'il lui répondit :

« D'accord, juste aujourd'hui. »

Trop tard…

« Si Maman nous voit, elle va m'étriper…

- Je dirais rien ! C'est promis.

- Je te fais confiance alors. »

Malgré mon envie, je n'intervins finalement pas. C'était sa fille pas la mienne et si il avait dit oui, je n'allais pas le contredire, il savait ce qu'il faisait. Et puis elle ne risquait rien, Athrun était un conducteur prudent.

Elle attrapa sa main et nous traversâmes au passage piéton. Une fois sur le trottoir d'en face, elle la lâcha et courut jusqu'à la voiture.

« Tu es sûr que tu vas arriver à conduire ? Voulus-je m'assurer. »

Ce n'était pas que je n'avais pas confiance en lui, mais vu son état de fatigue il était peut-être plus prudent qu'ils montent avec moi.

« Oui, il n'y a qu'une petite demi-heure de route, c'est rien. »

Bon, il ne voulait pas. Il se sentait certainement capable de conduire, je n'allais quand même pas remettre en cause sa capacité de discernement…

Néanmoins, je préférai quand même insister. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

« Certain ? Parce que tu n'as pas l'air en forme du tout. Ca ne me dérange pas de revenir chercher ta voiture demain, tu sais.

- Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai conduit à l'aller, alors au retour avec Léonore qui va me parler tout ira bien.

- D'accord. Je te fais confiance. Mais si tu ne te sens pas bien, arrête-toi d'accord ?

- Promis Kira. »

J'étais un peu plus rassuré. Je n'avais plus aucune raison de douter maintenant qu'il m'avait promis ça. Il connaissait parfaitement ses limites et saurait quand il serait temps de s'arrêter. Il n'irait pas mettre sa fille en danger juste pour avoir le plaisir de la ramener lui-même.

Je m'éloignai et il me retint quelques secondes :

« Attends moi pour démarrer, il y a des travaux dans l'avenue principale. On va prendre un autre chemin, sinon on va mettre trois heures pour rentrer.

- Ca marche ! Lui lançai en continuant mon chemin.»

Encore des travaux… Décidément, Yamagata était en pleine métamorphose ces derniers temps ! Il ne valait mieux pas s'absenter aussi longtemps dans cette petite île où il se pouvait qu'un jour on ne soit même plus capable de rentrer chez soi! Fort heureusement je n'allais plus jamais rester aussi longtemps sur les Plants. Bientôt, je serais de nouveau prés d'eux, tous les jours.

Je montai dans ma voiture et attendit qu'il passe devant moi pour m'emboiter à sa suite. Je le suivis et veillai à ne laisser aucun véhicule se mettre entre nous tant j'avais peur de me perdre dans les petites rues qu'il me faisait prendre.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la sortie de la ville, je soupirai et me détendis. Nous étions enfin sortis de ce véritable labyrinthe, youpi ! Je pouvais me calmer maintenant, je connaissais la route par cœur ensuite.

Nous nous engageâmes sur la route sinueuse qui menait à leur manoir et je regardai distraitement autour de moi. J'admirai le paysage et les champs à ma droite. Je quittai un instant la route des yeux pour régler la radio et lorsque je relevai la tête, j'assistai à un spectacle auquel je n'aurais jamais crû un jour être témoin. Un malade grilla le stop et heurta de plein fouet le côté passager. Léonore !

Je hurlai et perdis le contrôle de ma voiture en voulant éviter la camionnette qui venait de leur foncer dessus. Je vis leur véhicule faire un tonneau sur la route et perdis connaissance quand mon pare-choc avant rentra en contact avec la falaise.

* * *

« Papa ! Papa réveille-toi ! »

Léonore ! Athrun ! Je repris conscience brutalement et refermai les yeux immédiatement. Ma tête…

Je m'adossai au siège et inspirai profondément. J'avais l'impression que tout tournait autour de moi, j'avais beaucoup de difficultés à rester éveillé. J'oscillai entre conscience et inconscience. J'essayais de m'accrocher mais je peinais. Il fallait que je sorte de cette voiture, que j'aille rejoindre Léonore…

« Oh mon Dieu ! Ils sont encore en vie ! Mais ne reste pas plantez-là Yuuna ! Appelle le SAMU ! S'écria quelqu'un. »

Yuuna… Le SAMU… Athrun... Léonore…

* * *

« Non ! Papa ! Papa !!!

- Léonore ! Hurlai-je. »

J'ouvris les yeux. Non… J'avais encore perdu connaissance…

Elle cria de nouveau et je m'acharnai sur ma portière. Ils étaient en danger !

Sa voix se fit plus lointaine et je continuai à la forcer comme un fou. Il fallait que je sorte ! Il allait leur faire du mal !

Elle finit par céder sous mes assauts répétés et je me précipitai hors de mon véhicule. Encore complètement sonné par le choc, je tenais à peine sur mes jambes mais je m'appuyai sur la carrosserie pour avancer.

Je contournai ma voiture en les appelant. Aucune réponse… Non, ils ne pouvaient pas…

Des pneus grincèrent et je vis la camionnette qui leur était rentré dedans faire demi-tour. Non…

Je tournai légèrement la tête et découvris un corps étendu sur la route.

« Athrun ! »

Je courus vers lui et me laissai tomber prés de lui. Je me figeai. Une mare de sang s'étendait sur le sol au niveau de son bassin. Il lui avait tiré dessus…Je retirai ma veste en quatrième vitesse et appliquai une forte pression sur son ventre en l'appelant.

« Athrun ! Athrun ! »

Il gémit faiblement et je continuai à l'appeler.

« Athrun… Ouvre-les yeux, s'il te plaît… »

Léonore ! Où était Léonore ?! Non ! Non !!! Il ne l'avait quand même pas emmenée ! Non il n'avait pas le droit !

« Léonore ! Léonore où es-tu ? Léonore !!! »

Une portière claqua derrière moi et j'entendis deux personnes accourir vers moi. Une femme hurla et un homme la calma.

« Chérie, appelle le SAMU ! Ordonna-t-il. Je m'occupe de sécuriser la zone. »

Des talons claquèrent contre la chaussée…

« Ki…ra…

- Athrun ! »

Il avait ouvert les yeux…

« Non ! Reste éveillé ! »

Non… Il était de nouveau en train de perdre conscience ! Il fallait qu'il tienne…

« Accroche-toi ! Tu m'entends je t'interdis de mourir !

- Ca…li …par…don…

- Non ! Non ! Athrun tiens-bon ! Ne te laisse pas aller ! Ca va aller tu m'entends, tu vas t'en sortir ! »

Il referma les yeux.

« Non Athrun ! Ouvre les yeux ! Voilà, regarde-moi ! Bats-toi, d'accord… Ne nous laisse pas… Ma sœur a besoin de toi, ta fille aussi….

- Ki…ra… protège-les…

- Non, ne dis pas ça ! Tu vas vivre tu m'entends ! Tu vas vivre, tu vas te battre d'accord ? »

Sa respiration commença à se saccader et ma veste, elle, était imbibée de sang… J'étais en train de le perdre…

« Athrun, tiens encore un peu s'il te plaît… Les secours arrivent…Accroche-toi… Tu es un battant hein… ? »

L'ambulance arrivait. J'entendais la sirène résonner…

« Tu vois ! Ils sont là, ils vont s'occuper de toi ! Non Athrun ! Encore quelques secondes, s'il te plaît ! Juste quelques secondes… »

Des ordres fusèrent et des hommes se précipitèrent vers nous. Quelqu'un posa sa main sur ma veste et comprima sa blessure.

« Je m'en charge. Eloignez-vous, Monsieur. »

Je refusai d'un signe de tête. Si je la lâchai, c'était lui que je perdais…

« Tout va bien, je ne lâcherai pas. »

Une seconde personne vint m'éloigner de lui et il fut entouré par plusieurs autres. Je fus conduit à l'intérieur de leur véhicule et les ambulanciers amenèrent Athrun quelques secondes plus tard. On l'avait intubé et ses yeux étaient clos. Il était pâle…si pâle…

« Démarre, on est en train de le perdre ! »

Le conducteur s'exécuta et la sirène retentit de nouveau. Je perdis toute notion de ce qui m'entourait et restai prostré, muet devant lui. Etat de choc...

* * *

Les portières s'ouvrirent brusquement et me tirèrent de ma prostration. Un homme énuméra :

« Homme, la vingtaine. Blessure par belle à l'abdomen. Trauma crânien. Exposition prolongée à des gaz toxiques… »

Sa voix s'éloigna et j'entendis le bruit des roulettes sur le sol. Il l'emmenait…

Quelqu'un monta dans l'ambulance et se dirigea vers moi

« Monsieur ? M'appela-t-on. »

Je relevai la tête. Une jeune femme se tenait devant moi.

« Venez Monsieur, m'invita-t-elle en me tendant la main.

- Non ! Je vais bien ! »

Je la repoussai. Athrun…Il avait besoin d'elle.

« Mon beau-frère…Occupez vous de lui.

- Calmez-vous Monsieur ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre ami est entre de bonnes mains. Tout ira bien, venez.

- Je vais bien, je vous assure.

- Monsieur, vous saignez… »

Je l'interrogeai du regard et elle approcha sa main de mon front. Elle passa ses doigts sur ma peau et me les montra :

« Vous voyez. Vous êtes blessé vous aussi. Il faut qu'on vous examine. »

Je repassai ma main à l'endroit qu'elle m'avait indiqué et grimaçai de douleur en effleurant mon cuir chevelu.

« Ce n'est rien, affirmai-je.

- Peut-être mais devons en être certain. Allez, venez suivez-moi. Ca ne prendra pas longtemps je vous promets. »

Elle me fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et j'attrapai sa main. Elle m'inspirait confiance. Elle m'aida à me relever et me fit descendre de l'ambulance. Je marchai d'un pas chancelant et ne dus ma stabilité qu'à son aide.

Nous entrâmes dans les urgences et je m'arrêtai subitement. Léonore !

« Monsieur ?

- Ma nièce ! Il faut que je retrouve ma nièce !

- Votre nièce ? Mais il n'y avait que vous deux Monsieur…

- Léonore… Il a enlevé Léonore ! »

Je m'écartai d'elle et me rattrapai au mur pour ne pas tomber. Elle s'affola.

« Calmez-vous Monsieur ! On va lancer une alerte enlèvement, d'accord ?

- Non ! Hurlai-je »

Je savais que c'était un mensonge. Elle n'allait rien faire, elle ne me croyait pas. Elle pensait que c'était ma blessure à la tête qui me faisait raconter n'importe quoi. Elle pensait que j'étais en plein délire, cela se voyait dans ses yeux.

Elle s'avança vers moi et essaya de m'éloigner de la sortie. Elle me tira vers un brancard en m'aidant à tenir debout.

« Non, laissez-moi ! Il faut que je la retrouve ! Il va lui faire du mal…

- Harumi, appelle la police ! Léonore, c'est son prénom c'est ça ?

- Oui Léonore…

- Je leur dis quoi Ikumi ?

- Léonore Athha Zala…, » ajoutai-je faiblement alors qu'elle lui annonçait en me faisant asseoir sur l'un des lits disponible :

« De venir tout de suite ! Alerte enlèvement ! »

La jeune femme de l'accueil poussa un cri d'épouvante :

« Oh mon Dieu mais c'est horrible ! »

La dénommée Ikumi me lâcha et j'essayai de me lever. Il fallait que la retrouve. Cet homme était complètement malade ! Il avait délibérer griller le stop et tiré sur Athrun alors qu'il était inconscient…

« Non Monsieur, vous n'irez nulle part ! »

Elle me fit rasseoir en m'appuyant sur les épaules.

« Harumi, c'est bon ?

- Oui. Ils arrivent, ils seront là dans dix minutes.

- Monsieur, écoutez-moi. Des agents ne vont pas tarder, ils vont venir prendre votre déposition et lancer des recherches. On va retrouver votre nièce, ne vous inquiétez pas. Alors calmez-vous et laissez-moi vous examiner d'accord ? »

Je hochai la tête. L'assurance et le calme qui se dégageait d'elle me rassurait. Mon instinct me disait que je pouvais lui faire confiance, qu'elle gérait la situation.

« Tournez la tête vers la droite et ne bougez pas. »

Je m'exécutai et me mordis les lèvres quand elle toucha ma blessure.

« Bon, vous aviez raison ce n'est rien de grave. Juste une petite commotion à cause du choc. Je vais vous bandez ça et vous irez faire une radio et un scanner pour s'assurer que tout va bien dés qu'ils auront pris votre déposition. Voulez-vous que je contacte quelqu'un ?

- Ma sœur. Appelez ma sœur.

- Qui est votre sœur Monsieur ?

- Cagalli Yula Athha-Zala.

- Vous êtes le frère …de la Représentante ?

- Oui ! Vérifiez dans mes papiers si vous ne me croyez pas !

- Calmez-vous Monsieur ! Calmez-vous !

- Non je ne me calmerai pas ! Vous pensez que ça m'amuse d'usurper l'identité des gens ?! »

Je me redressai et lui lançai un regard noir en fouillant dans mes poches à la recherche de mes papiers.

« Tenez ! Voyez par vous-même ! »

Elle me dévisagea, stupéfaite, et prit dans ses mains ma carte d'identité qu'elle tourna et retourna en me jetant de rapide coup d'œil. Elle me rendit ma carte et s'excusa platement :

« Je suis désolée, Monsieur. Je ne voulais pas vous offensez. Vous savez vous n'êtes pas le premier à nous avoir dit que vous étiez liés à la Représentante… Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter pour rien... »

Je me rassis, choqué par mon comportement. Comment avais-je pu oublier que ma sœur était une personnalité importante qui avait aussi son lot d'admirateurs prés à tout pour la rencontrer en personne… ?

« Pardon excusez-moi, je n'aurais pas dû vous hurler dessus…

- Je comprends, ne vous en faites pas. Je vais l'appeler…

- Ikumi ! On a besoin de toi en réa 1 !

- J'arrive ! Restez-là Monsieur. Harumi, appelle la Représentante et dis lui que son frère vient d'être admis ! Akiko, emmène Monsieur, ici présent, dans une chambre ! »

Elle partit en courant et je la suivis du regard. Réa 1… Sûrement là où ils avaient emmené Athrun…

Une infirmière vint vers moi et m'invita à la suivre :

« Venez Monsieur, je vais vous installez dans un endroit calme en attendant que votre sœur arrive.

- Madame ?

- Oui ?

- Mon beau-frère où est-il ?

- Votre beau-frère ? Le jeune homme que l'on a amené avec vous ?

- Oui…

- En Réa 1, Monsieur.

- Pourriez-vous… ?

- Oui. Mais vous ne pourrez pas rentrer...

- Je m'en fiche… Je veux être là… »

Elle me hocha faiblement la tête et me conduisit silencieusement devant la salle où il se trouvait.

Ca ne pouvait pas être possible… Je devais faire un horrible cauchemar… Cet accident, ce n'était pas vrai…

Des ordres se firent entendre et je vis ma mère passer devant la porte. Elle vint se placer à côté de lui et le ballonna fébrilement. Elle était aux bords des larmes…

Lui…Cet hôpital…L'accident…L'enlèvement…Tout était réel…

Je quittai la salle des yeux et partis m'asseoir sur les siège en face de la porte. Comment tout ceci avait pu arriver… ? Quand Yuuna était sorti de prison… ? Pourquoi après toutes ces années s'en était-il pris à eux ? Pourquoi tout ça… ? Pourquoi notre famille… ?


	11. Chapitre Dix

Voilà la suite! Désolée pour le retard, j'ai été pas mal occupée hiern, pas eu le temps de le corriger. J'espère qu'il vous plaira^^ On continue notre arrêt dans le temps avec même un peu décalage chronologique entre les deux parties.

Bonne lecture, Alietha.

Chapitre Dix

8 Avril CE 81

Leur voiture filait à toute allure sur la route sinueuse menant à l'appartement de son employeur, Yuuna Roma Seiran. Elle faisait de temps en temps des écarts et il se cramponnait à son siège d'une main à chaque fois qu'ils s'approchaient un peu trop prés de la rambarde de sécurité. Il était sur le point de céder à la panique et faisait de son mieux pour résister. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire le moindre bruit ou le moindre mouvement. Yuuna était armé et dans un état de folie pure : il hurlait et riait comme un fou-furieux ; c'était à peine s'il faisait attention à la route…

Il essaya de garder son calme. Il ne devait pas montrer à la petite Léonore qu'il commençait à craindre sérieusement pour leur vie. Il prit sur lui. Il devait faire son maximum pour la protéger. La pauvre petite n'avait fait rien fait, elle était innocente !

La voiture fit un nouvel écart et elle poussa un hurlement de terreur.

« Fais la taire, Hiroto ! Hurla Yuuna. »

Il resserra son étreinte autour de sa frêle taille et la maintint fermement contre lui comme l'eut fait un grand frère avec sa petite sœur. Elle s'accrocha à lui et il se raidit. Elle tremblait de peur ! Pourquoi lui infligeait-il ça ?! Que lui avait-elle donc fait ? Pourquoi s'en prendre à sa famille et tirer sur son père devant ses yeux ?!

Elle enfouit son visage dans sa veste et se mit à pleurer. Ses pleurs furent étouffés par son vêtement et n'attirèrent heureusement pas l'attention de son tortionnaire. Il la serra encore plus contre lui et se promit de la ramener à ses parents le plus vite possible.

Ils s'emmanchèrent dans un virage très serré et il préféra fermer les yeux. La voiture déviait dangereusement vers le bas côté…Des roues grincèrent et il serra de toutes ses forces la petit fille contre lui.

« Pauvre con ! Regarde où tu roules ! Hurla un homme.

- Je t'emmerde, connard ! Lui rétorqua une voix à côté de lui.»

Il ouvrit un œil et soupira de soulagement quand il remarqua que leur voiture était toujours sur la route.

Il vit alors le panneau d'entrée de ville et jeta un bref coup d'œil au compteur. 80 km/h. Il allait ralentir…Le panneau s'approcha et ils conservèrent leur allure. Ils allaient avoir un autre accident, c'était sûr…

Quelque chose l'aveugla. Ils s'étaient faits flashés !

« Et merde ! Beugla leur tortionnaire. »

Yuuna freina brusquement et il se sentit partir vers l'avant. La petite hurla et il la serra contre lui, en murmurant :

« Ne crie pas… »

Ils grillèrent un feu rouge et des klaxons se firent échos dans tout le carrefour. Le boucan que firent les automobilistes qu'ils avaient obligé à piler énerva Yuuna qui les insulta. La petite Léonore étouffa un autre cri de peur.

« Chut…Calme-toi…Je ne le laisserais pas te faire de mal, c'est promis…

- Tu fais des messes basses maintenant, Hiroto ! »

Il se crispa. Faites qu'il n'ait pas entendu ce qu'il venait de dire, pria-t-il. Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de garder la tête droite malgré la peur qui lui dévorait les entrailles. Ils n'aillaient pas s'en sortir vivants… Yuuna avait complètement péter les plombs… Il n'avait pas hésité à tirer sur un homme à terre, incapable de se défendre, alors sur eux…

Pauvre gamine… Tout ça c'était en partie à cause de lui ! Il aurait dû se méfier de lui, faire des recherches aussi sur lui ! Il s'était promis de ne plus être mêlé à rien et voilà qu'il était complice d'un assassinat et d'un enlèvement… S'il avait réfléchis avant de construire ce robot ! Maudit soit sa naïveté !

Ils roulèrent encore quelques minutes et il vit défiler de nombreux immeubles. Ils étaient bientôt arrivé…Qu'allaient-ils faire d'eux ? Pourquoi les amenait-il chez lui ?

La voiture s'arrêta et il se figea lorsqu'il reconnut son immeuble. Oh mon Dieu…Le moteur se coupa et il entendit la porte côté conducteur claquer. Il ne bougea pas et garda la petite contre lui. Sa portière s'ouvrit et elle s'accrocha à sa taille.

« Descend ! Ordonna-t-il. »

Il n'obtempéra pas. Il resta assis, leur petite fille crispée contre lui.

« Hiroto ! Hurla-t-il. »

Il ne fit toujours pas le moindre mouvement.

« Tu veux que je vous descende aussi ? »

Un cliquetis lui appris qu'il avait chargé son arme. Il tourna la tête vers lui et remarqua sa main tremblotante.

« Ne m'oblige pas à tirer ! »

Obéir ! Il devait lui obéir. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait de rester en vie et de tenir sa promesse. Il déplaça sa main gauche vers l'ancrage et se détacha. La ceinture glissa sur son torse et il fit de même pour Léonore. Il la prit ensuite dans ses bras et elle s'accrocha à son cou. Elle était tétanisée…

Il descendit lentement et s'avança sur la route. Yuuna enfonça son arme dans son dos et il s'exécuta : il traversa la rue et s'arrêta devant l'entrée de son immeuble.

Tout en continuant à le menacer, il composa le code de sécurité et tira la poignée en leur ordonnant d'entrer. Il le fit ensuite descendre des escaliers et progresser dans un couloir très peu éclairé. La cave ! Il allait les séquestrer dans sa cave !

Il l'entendit fouiller dans ses poches et le tintement de ses clés acheva la dernière once d'espoir qui lui restait. Il ne pourrait jamais sortir de cet endroit…Et en plus, il ne pouvait même pas espérer pouvoir prendre la fuite maintenant, il ne faisait pas le poids contre lui…

La porte grinça et une faible lumière s'alluma. Il le poussa à l'intérieur de la pièce et la porte se referma derrière eux. Ils étaient foutus… Ils allaient mourir de faim dans cette cave…

Il se reprit. Non ! Il n'allait pas mourir ! Il allait les sortir de là ! Il lui avait promis ! Il devait la ramener à sa mère !

« C'est bon, il est parti Léonore. Il ne te fera plus de mal. »

Elle desserra son étreinte puis se laissa tomber par terre. Elle courut se cacher dans un coin et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Il la regarda, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Lui parler et essayer de la calmer ? Ou rester comme un con à la fixer ?

« Léonore… Je vais venir m'asseoir à côté de toi d'accord. N'aies pas peur, je te ferais rien. »

Il s'avança prudemment et se laissa glisser contre le mur, à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle tremblait et serrait de toutes ses forces ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Elle pleurait, silencieusement mais elle pleurait.

« Papa… » répétait-elle entre ses sanglots.

Son père… Il était certainement mort à l'heure qu'il était…

Il approcha sa main de son épaule et elle se jeta contre son côté.

« Papa… Où est Papa ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Papa ! »

Elle éclata en sanglot et serra sa chemise dans ses petites mains. Comment pouvait-elle avoir confiance en lui… ? C'était à cause de lui que son père était mort…

Il passa son bras dans son dos et la serra contre lui.

« Chut… Calme-toi…

- Papa… Rendez-moi Papa…

- Je suis désolé…

- Papa… »

Mais qu'avait-il fait ? Il venait de briser une famille, d'arracher un père à sa fille… Comment avait-il pu laisser cela se produire ?! Il aurait dû voir que Yuuna n'avait pas toute sa tête ! Il aurait dû arrêter ses petites magouilles et écouter Aiko ! Il aurait dû quitter cette ville et partir à l'autre bout de l'île comme elle lui avait demandé !

« Je te ramènerais à tes parents, je te promets. Tu vas rentrer chez toi. »

Oui il allait la ramener. Elle n'avait rien fait ! Il ne serait pas pardonné pour ce qu'il aurait fait mais au moins elle serait sauve !

Elle resta à pleurer contre lui pendant quelques heures puis finit par s'endormir. La peur et la fatigue avaient eu raison d'elle.

Lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle lâcha prise, il retira sa veste et la roula en boule. Il l'écarta de lui et plaça son oreiller de fortune au sol. Il l'allongea convenablement et veilla à ne pas l'avoir réveillée.

Alors qu'il se relevait, elle appela son père. Son estomac se retourna subitement et il se retint de vomir. Il se dégoutait ! Il l'avait rendue rendre orpheline…Si jeune et déjà elle connaissait le malheur… Il était ignoble ! Encore pire que Yuuna ! Ce n'était peut-être pas lui qui avait tiré mais c'était tout comme ! Il avait alimenté sa rage et l'avait encouragé dans sa vengeance ! Sans son robot, il n'aurait jamais pu les espionner… Il était un monstre, il était comme son père, un meurtrier…

Il frappa le mur. Il s'était juré de ne pas devenir comme lui ! Il avait promis à Aiko de ne plus faire de connerie ! Il lui avait promis une nouvelle vie, un nouveau départ ! Elle l'avait attendue pendant deux ans, alors qu'elle aurait pu partir et poursuivre son rêve ! Et lui il avait tout foutu en l'air, il l'avait trahie…

Il frappa une seconde fois le mur et se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. Il avait envie de hurler tout son dégoût…

Il baissa la tête et se retrouva confronter au visage angélique de leur petit fille. Il ferma les yeux et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

« Je te ramènerais à ta mère, je te le jure sur ma vie. »

Il se redressa et s'éloigna d'elle. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen pour sortir d'ici. Il devait forcer la serrure d'une façon ou d'une autre, c'était la seule solution qu'il avait. S'enfuir avant qu'il ne revienne et qu'il ne leur fasse quoi que ce soit. Mais comment allait-il faire… ?

Un fil de fer ! Ouais c'était ça qu'il lui fallait, un fil de fer. Il allait crocheter la serrure et sortir de cette cave. Ensuite il allait quitter ce quartier et essayer de joindre sa copine. Ensemble il remettrait la petite à sa mère et il irait se dénoncer. Oui, il irait se dénoncer ! Il devait être puni pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'allait plus se voiler la face, il allait affronter la réalité, la vie. Il était coupable et il ne le nierait pas. Il allait être un homme, fini les cavales. Il ne ressemblerait pas à son père ! Il en était hors de question !

Il se mit à fouiller dans la cave. Il allait bien trouver quelque chose ! Il fouilla encore et encore, et finit par trouver un petit fil de fer. Il le plia plusieurs fois et jugea satisfaisant sa capacité à se déformer. Il arriverait à modeler un semblant de clé avec ça. Le crochetage s'était son truc, il s'était entrainé pendant des années.

Il vint s'agenouiller devant la porte métallique et commença à forcer la serrure. Il plia et replia le fil. Il y passerait tout la nuit s'il le fallait, mais il allait ouvrir cette foutue porte ! Ils sortiraient ! Il ne dormirait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas ramené Léonore à sa mère !

* * *

Il y passa des heures et des heures, jura un bon nombre de fois et se plaqua contre le mur dés qu'un bruit de pas se faisait entendre dans le couloir.

Lorsque la serrure finit par céder, il réveilla la petite fille. Somnolente, elle se laissa faire et s'accrocha à son cou. Il sortit de la pièce. Il s'arrêta à chaque coin pour vérifier si Yuuna n'arrivait pas. Il monta ensuite les escaliers et arriva dans le hall. Il tira sur la poignée et sortit de l'immeuble.

Il faisait nuit noire dehors et il ne connaissait pas le quartier. Comment allait-il faire pour se repérer… ?

Il laissa le désespoir s'emparer de lui… Ils aillaient se perdre et se faire agresser… C'était le quartier le moins fréquentable de toute la capitale, des voyous trainaient un peu partout, des prostitués arpentaient les rues et des fois même certains gangs s'affrontaient…

Le hall de l'immeuble s'éclaira et il se tétanisa. C'était lui qui descendait les voir ! Ses jambes se mirent à courir sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Son instinct lui disait de fuir alors que sa raison, elle, essayait de rationaliser. Il y avait une chance sur trente que ce soit lui, il y avait d'autres habitants dans l'immeuble. Peut-être même que cette personne aurait pu l'aider…

Il s'engagea dans une rue sombre et courut jusqu'à être à bout de souffle. Il finit par ralentir le pas et marcher. Il s'arrêta. Sa veste ! Il avait oublié sa veste ! Avec ses papiers, ses clés, son portable et le peu de monnaie qu'il avait !

« Merde ! »

Comment allait-il faire pour appeler Aiko maintenant… ? Il se frappa mentalement. Qu'il était bête ! Il allait errer dans le quartier maintenant…

Peut-être qu'il avait encore les pièces qu'on lui avait rendus quand il était allé chercher des croissants ce matin… Mais oui, il les avait mis dans ses poches de pantalon !

Il maintint Léonore contre lui d'un bras et fouilla dans ses poches. Au fin fond de l'un d'elles, il tomba sur un objet rond et lisse : une pièce ! Miracle, ils étaient sauvés !

Il la prit au creux de sa main et serra la fillette contre lui. Il se remit à courir en faisant attention au panneau. Il essaya de repérer des noms de rue pour donner des indications à Aiko.

Il se retrouva dans une grande avenue, celle qui menait au centre ville et à la gare routière. Il la remonta un peu et se stoppa dés qu'il trouva une cabine téléphonique. Il inséra sa pièce et composa le numéro de leur appartement.

La sonnerie retentit plusieurs fois puis une voix à moitié endormie lui répondit :

« Mais ca va pas la tête d'appeler les gens à deux heures du mat !

- Aiko, c'est moi Hiroto !

- Hiroto ? Mais où es-tu bon sang ? J'ai appelé ton pote là, Kyo, et il m'a dit que tu n'es jamais allé chez lui ! Où t'es allé encore, hein ? Te saouler la gueule avec un des tes « vieux potes » ?

- Viens me chercher, s'il te plaît !

- Je suis pas ton taxi !

- Je sais Aiko ! Mais c'est une question de vie ou de mort là, alors viens me chercher !

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu vas m'expliquer à la fin ?

- Je t'expliquerai tout ! Mais viens me chercher…Je suis sur la grande avenue qui va vers le centre ville.

- Rentre à pattes mon vieux ! Je suis pas ton chauffeur personnel je t'ai dis !

- Aiko, viens sil te plais… Il va nous tuer...

- Qui… Bip…Bip… »

Son crédit était épuisé…Aillait-elle venir ?

Il se remit à marcher, lentement. Il était désespéré. Il n'arriverait pas à tenir sa promesse…

Des minutes passèrent et il continua d'avancer vers le centre ville. Des voitures passaient à côté d'eux et aucune d'elles ne s'arrêta. Elle n'allait pas venir…

« Hiroto ! »

Il se retourna et vit qu'une voiture roulait lentement derrière eux. Une jeune femme était penchée vers la vitre passager et le dévisageait. Le véhicule s'arrêta. Aiko ! Elle était venue !

« Monte ! Lui ordonna-t-elle. »

Il s'exécuta et rentra dans la voiture.

« C'est qui cette gosse ? Demanda sa compagne.

- Je t'expliquerais. Tu as de l'argent sur toi ?

- Oui ma carte bancaire. Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on rentre pas à l'appart, on loue une chambre d'hôtel ce soir !

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe Hiroto ?

- Démarre Aiko ! Il faut qu'on se barre d'ici !

- Ok ! Ok ! »

Elle enclencha la première et ils roulèrent jusqu'au centre ville ou ils arpentèrent les rues à proximité d'hôtels dans leur moyens à la recherche d'une place pour se garer. Ils en trouvèrent une au bout d'une demi-heure à tourner et virer dans le centre ville et descendirent rapidement de la voiture.

Ils rentrèrent dans un hôtel et sa compagne s'occupa de leur louer une chambre. Le gérant leur donna la seule qu'il lui restait et ils s'empressèrent d'y monter. C'était une petite chambre avec seulement un lit double et une salle de bain riquiqui.

« Super…, rouspéta Aiko. »

Pour sa part, il ne fit aucun commentaire. C'était amplement suffisant pour lui. Tant pis pour le confort, au moins ils étaient en sécurité ici ! Ils ne risquaient pas d'être retrouvés par l'autre malade.

Il déposa la petite au milieu du lit et la recouvrit d'une couverture. La jeune femme vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et lui demanda calmement :

« Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'entendais-tu par « Il va nous tuer » ?

- Aiko, j'ai fait une connerie…

- Tu en fais toujours, c'est plus fort que toi ! Essaya-t-elle de plaisanter.

- Une grosse connerie, Aiko… »

Elle déglutit difficilement

« Je t'écoute, l'invita-t-elle.

- Cette petite…Elle est orpheline par ma faute… J'ai tué son père…

- Qu'est ce que tu dis, là ? Tu n'es pas capable de faire du mal à une mouche. Tu n'es pas un meurtrier Hiroto !

- C'est tout comme ! J'ai permis à un malade mental d'espionner sa famille, de la détruire et de tuer son père !

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

- Il lui a tiré dessus, Aiko ! Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ! Une balle en plein ventre ! Il lui a tiré dessus alors qu'il ne pouvait même pas bouger…

- Hiroto…Que s'est-il passé ?

- Il les a suivi pendant des mois, a surveillé chacun de leurs faits et gestes. Il leur a foncé dessus... Il a enlevé la petite après avoir tiré sur son père…

- Qui ça les ?

- La Représentante et sa famille ! C'est sa fille Aiko ! J'ai tué son mari…

- Tu n'as tué personne Hiroto ! Tu m'entends : personne !

- C'est comme si je lui avais tiré dessus !

- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait !

- Non…mais c'est tout comme…Je suis devenu comme mon père…

- Non ! Tu n'es pas comme ton père ! Tu as sauvé cette petite Hiroto, tu l'as sauvée des griffes de ce malade ! Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais…Tu n'es pas un monstre Hiroto ! »

Il posa son regard sur la fillette recroquevillée au centre du lit. Elle avait l'air si fragile…

Aiko attrapa sa main et annonça d'une voix décidée :

« On va la ramener à ses parents. On va la garder ici pour la nuit et demain à l'aube on lève le camp. »

Il hocha la tête.

* * *

Il bailla et s'étira. Déjà le matin…

A côté de lui Aiko protesta faiblement. Il se tourna vers elle et l'observa, rongé par la culpabilité. Dans quoi l'avait-il embarquée encore… ?

Il s'étira une seconde fois puis se leva et vint s'asseoir sur bord du lit. Il attrapa la télécommande posée sur le meuble en face de lui et alluma la télévision. Il baissa le son au minimum et zappa jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur les informations. Le jingle du journal télévisé se lança et le présentateur annonça les gros titres du jour. Il énuméra unes à unes les nouvelles marquantes de la veille. La dernière fut celle-ci :

« Les recherches de la petite Léonore ont repris tôt ce matin. La police est toujours à la recherche de cet homme… »

Le portait robot de Yuuna apparut à l'écran.

« Si vous pensez avoir aperçu cet homme quelque part, prévenez immédiatement la police. Cet individu est dangereux et armé… »

La petite gémit et il éteignit la télévision. Il allait la réveiller s'il continuait…

Il se releva et partit dans la salle de bain où il se débarrassa de ses vêtements et entra dans la cabine de douche. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de ne pas repenser aux évènements de la veille.

« Hiroto ! Viens vite ! S'écria Aiko.»

Il éteignit l'eau et s'empara d'une des serviettes déposée sur le lavabo. Il sortit en catastrophe de la salle de bain.

« Qu'est ce qui passe ?

- Il est vivant Hiroto ! Son père est vivant ! Il est à l'hôpital central de Yamagata, sa femme est prés de lui !

- Quoi ? »

Il avait bien entendu… Son père… ? Vivant… ?

« Il est vivant Hiroto ! Vivant, tu entends ! »

Il écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'était pas orpheline !

« Réveille-la. On y va ! »

Il enfila rapidement ses vieux vêtements pendant que sa compagne s'occupa de réveiller la petite Léonore. Elle sortit de son sommeil en sursaut et cria. Aiko s'affola et tenta de la calmer

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma puce. On ne te fera pas de mal, on te ramène à tes parents.

- Papa ! Où est Papa ?

- Ton papa va bien. »

Elle fondit en larmes. Sa compagne hésita quant à son comportement et il ne lui laissa pas le temps de trouver une solution. Il prit la petite Léonore dans ses bras et lui fit signe de le sortir. Ils descendirent dans le hall et posèrent les clés de la chambre sur le comptoir.

* * *

« Bonjour Madame. Athrun Zala est-il toujours dans votre service ? Demande sa compagne

- Oui. En réa 1, annonça l'infirmière sans relever la tête vers elle.

- Merci. »

Elle lui fit signe de la suivre et ils cherchèrent la salle qu'elle leur avait indiquée. Elle se trouvait au bout du couloir principal. Il s'arrêta devant et déposa la petite par terre.

« Rentre Léonore. Tes parents t'attendent. »

La fillette les dévisagea un instant puis se retourna vers la porte. Ils en profitèrent pour s'éloigner un peu et croisèrent sur le chemin du retour un jeune homme brun dont la tête avait été bandée. Ils firent quelques pas supplémentaire et se stoppèrent lorsqu'une voix masculine s'écria :

« Léonore ! Oh mon Dieu Léonore, tu vas bien ! »

Ils se retournèrent et découvrirent le jeune qu'il avait croisé plus tôt serrant dans ses bras la petite fille. Il la souleva du sol et entra dans la pièce. Des cris de joie éclatèrent. Il avait tenu sa promesse. Il l'avait ramenée à ses parents. Elle était en sécurité maintenant.

Il sourit. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une dernière chose à faire : se rendre.

(POV Cagalli)

La porte d'entrée calqua. Il était parti sans même répondre à ma provocation. Il avait comme d'habitude préféré me laisser lui dire toutes ces choses que je ne pensais pas et qui le blessait sans rien faire. Il était parti, il m'avait obéit…Fuyait-il ou bien tentait-il de ne pas aggraver la situation ? Je ne savais pas. La seule chose dont j'étais certaine c'était que j'aurais dû le retenir et que je ne l'avais pas fait….

Je m'approchai de la baie vitrée et l'observai monter dans sa voiture. Il resta plusieurs minutes devant son volant, le moteur en route. Il avait l'air brisé… Je l'avais brisé…

_« Je veux divorcer ! »_

Je m'entendis à nouveau lui cracher ça à la figure. Divorcer…Pourquoi lui avais-je lancé ça… ? Il ne le méritait pas… Nous avions des problèmes mais ils n'étaient pas insolubles…

_« C'est ça pars ! Et ne remets pas les pieds ici ! »_

Pourquoi n'étais-je pas capable de me contrôler ? Même après toutes ces années, je ne réfléchissais toujours pas avant de parler…

Il releva la tête et je vis un petit sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Un de ces sourires qu'il ne destinait qu'à moi. Il me demandait pardon… Qu'avais-je fait… ?

Sa voiture recula et je courus dans l'allée. Non ! Il n'allait pas me faire ça ! Il n'allait pas m'écouter !

Sa voiture s'avança dans l'allée et je courus à sa suite en hurlant

« Athrun ! Athrun reviens ! »

Il s'éloigna et je m'arrêtai. Il était parti…Il m'avait écoutée…

« Reviens s'il te plaît…Athrun… »

Mais qu'avais-je fait… ? Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas écouté… ? Pourquoi ne lui avais-je pas laissé ce temps qu'il m'avait demandé… ? Pourquoi étais-je si stupide parfois ?

Il était parti…A cause de moi…Je l'avais laissé partir, encore une fois de plus je ne l'avais pas retenu alors que j'étais en tort… C'était moi qui lui avais hurlé dessus, qui l'avait agressé alors qu'il voulait certainement se confier, qui lui avais dit toutes ces horreurs qu'il ne méritait même pas. C'était moi qui l'avais fait partir alors que je l'aimais tant... Pourquoi… ?

Je restai, immobile dans l'allée, en espérant qu'il revienne. Il allait revenir, non ? Il n'était même pas encore quinze heures, ce n'était pas l'heure d'aller chercher Léonore. Il était sûrement parti faire un tour pour me laisser me calmer, il me connaissait très bien après toutes ces années.

Il allait revenir n'est-ce pas ? Il n'allait pas me laisser, il n'allait pas accepter mon exigence stupide et irréfléchie. Nous nous aimions, pas vrai ? Ce n'était qu'une mauvaise passe, que l'accumulation de petits problèmes. Il allait revenir, hein ?

Je me détournai et quittai l'horizon des yeux. Des larmes cascadaient sur mes joues et je n'arrivais pas à les stopper. Ma colère avait disparu pour laisser place à la tristesse et aux remords. J'avais mal, tellement mal au cœur. Je me sentais oppressée, opprimée. J'avais envie de hurler, mes regrets me déchiquetaient de l'intérieur. Je voulais tant revenir quelques minutes en arrière et m'empêcher de lui demander le divorce. Je détestais être fâchée avec lui, on ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait arriver…

Je rentrai à l'intérieur du manoir, un poids sur la poitrine encore plus lourd que ce midi. L'air de la maison m'oppressa encore plus. Je m'entendis encore lui hurler dessus, lui exiger de quitter notre domicile et de ne plus y remettre les pieds.

J'entrai dans le salon et je le revis se retenir de toutes ses forces à la table. Notre dispute se déroula une seconde fois devant mes yeux et je remarquai de nombreux de détails qui m'avaient échappés. Ses nombreuses cernes, son visage pâle, son regard perdu…

_« Je… je ne me sens vraiment pas bien Cagalli… »_

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas fait attention à cette phrase ? Pourquoi avais-je crû qu'il fuyait ? Pourquoi n'étais plus capable de savoir s'il me mentait ou s'il me disait la vérité ? Pourquoi n'arrivais-je plus à le comprendre ? Pourquoi ne savais-je plus quoi penser, ni comment me comporter avec lui ? Pourquoi…

Je me laissai tomber sur le canapé et éclatai en sanglots. Je ramenai mes cuisses contre ma poitrine et enfuis ma tête entre mes genoux.

Pourquoi n'arrêtions-nous pas de nous disputer ces dernières semaines ? Pourquoi était-il devenu si distant avec moi ? Que s'était-il passé en l'espace d'à peine un mois pour qu'il soit si différent de l'homme que j'avais épousé et avec qui j'avais vécu pendant neuf ans ? Où était passé le Athrun qui me serrait dans ses bras en me susurrant qu'il m'aimait ? Où était passé le Athrun qui arrivait toujours à trouver du temps pour passer une soirée avec ses enfants et sa femme ? Où était passé ce mari et ce père dont j'étais si fière ?

Une chaude caresse effleura ma main. Je relevai faiblement la tête en espérant un instant que ce soit lui mais je ne découvris qu'Eléa en face de moi. Notre petite chienne me regardait avec ses yeux tristes et me léchait les mains. Je baissai mes jambes et elle monta sur moi. Elle posa sa tête contre ma poitrine et je la serrai contre moi. Elle se laissa faire sans rien dire et je camouflai mon visage dans son pelage en la serrant encore plus contre moi. Sa tendresse me manquait tant…

« Ton maitre va revenir, hein Eléa ? Il va revenir… »

Je restai là avec elle contre moi et pleurai. Je l'attendais. J'espérais qu'il finirait par revenir mais les minutes tournèrent et je n'entendis pas sa voiture s'engager dans notre allée. Il n'allait tout de même pas conduire des heures alors qu'il était épuisé…Il n'allait quand même pas se tuer dans un accident tout ça à cause de moi…Non, il était prudent…

J'attendis encore et sa voiture ne se gara toujours pas. Où était-il allé ? Pourquoi ne rentrait-il pas ? Il n'était tout de même pas déjà devant l'école de Léonore à attendre la fin des cours...

Je me redressai et Eléa quitta mes genoux. Il fallait que je l'appelle. Je devais m'assurer qu'il n'avait rien et lui demander de rentrer. Son portable ! Oui, il l'avait toujours sur lui.

Je me levai du canapé et partis fouiller dans mon sac à la recherche du mien. Je composai son numéro et entendis la sonnerie retentir. Elle retentit, retentit et retentit jusqu'à temps que je tombe sur son répondeur. Il ne décrochait pas… Sa voix gaie me fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Depuis quand ne l'avais pas entendu rire ? Depuis quand n'avais-je pas entendue cette voix-là…?

Son message prit fin et un bip marqua le début du mien. Je bredouillai quelques mots puis le suppliai de rentrer. Je raccrochai et me mis à tourner et virer dans le salon. J'étais inquiète. J'avais peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose, par ma faute…

Ma crainte commença à devenir incontrôlable et je retournai m'asseoir sur le canapé pour essayer de me calmer. Il devait encore conduire. Oui, il ne répondait jamais au volant, il était un conducteur trop prudent pour ça. Attendre, je devais attendre qu'il s'arrête et consulte son téléphone. Il finirait bien par se garer quelque part et le regarder… Attendre, oui il ne me restait plus que ça à faire.

L'heure tourna et je me balançai sur le canapé pour me calmer. J'avais tellement peur. Peur à en devenir folle. Peur à en imaginer des scénarios complètement fous. J'avais peur, non plus que ça j'étais terrifiée.

Je regardai l'heure sur mon portable. 16h20. Il devait être arrivé devant son école à présent, il devait forcément avoir vu que je lui avais laissé un message. Il l'avait sûrement écouté maintenant… Pourquoi ne me rappelait-il pas ?!

Je recomposai son numéro et retombai à nouveau sur son répondeur. Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ? Pourquoi me laissait-il m'angoisser de la sorte ? Ne comprenait-il pas que je regrettais tout ce que je lui avais dit ? Pourquoi me faisait-il ça ?

Je réessayai une troisième fois et commençai à m'énerver.

« Mais réponds Athrun merde ! »

Je jetai mon téléphone sur le canapé et me remis à pleurer.

« Athrun…Pourquoi… ? »

Pourquoi nous faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi avait-il mis tant de distance avec sa famille ? Pourquoi même avec sa fille ? Eux qui étaient si complices avant… Léonore souffrait, Ryũ aussi…Il s'était éloigné si subitement de moi...d'eux…

Je ne pouvais même pas lui dire que j'allais leur rendre leur père… Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il lui arrivait, j'en venais même à demander s'il nous aimait encore suffisamment pour se rendre compte qu'ils nous faisaient souffrir…

_« Non ! Non, je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé… »_

Je voulais y croire. Croire que l'Athrun que j'avais connu était toujours là, qu'il n'était pas parti. Je voulais vraiment croire à ce que Ryũ me répétait. Il m'aimait. Je voulais y croire, sincèrement…

L'homme auquel j'étais marié n'était pas comme ça. Il était un père et un mari aimant. ! Non il n'était pas comme ça…

Je serrai de nouveau mes jambes contre ma poitrine et pleurai comme je n'avais jamais pleuré de toute ma vie. J'avais le sentiment de l'avoir perdu, d'avoir perdu la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi. Mon mari, ma moitié, mon amour…

Je pleurai tant que notre fille n'était pas là pour me voir. Je n'avais pas le droit de lui montrer que j'étais malheureuse, que je commençais à me demander si son père aimait encore sa mère. Je voulais encore croire…croire à notre amour, croire que ce n'était pas ça...

Et pourtant c'était la seule solution plausible qui me venait à l'esprit. Il avait changé si subitement, il ne me touchait plus, ne dormait même plus avec moi…

Il me trompait et ne partait pas parce que Léonore était là. Je ne voyais que ça…

Mon cœur s'emballa. Imaginer qu'il puisse sourire à une autre femme, l'embrasser et pire lui faire l'amour me faisait tellement mal. Qu'avais-je fait pour le pousser dans les bras d'une autre ? Etais-je devenue si monstrueuse pour qu'il me fasse ça ?

Je me redressai soudainement. Il fallait que je sache. S'il voyait une autre femme, il devait obligatoirement y avoir un indice quelque part. Il était certainement bien caché puisque je n'avais jamais trouvé une trace de rouge à lèvres sur ses chemises, ni même senti le parfum d'une autre. Mais il y en avait un, c'était sûr !

Je tremblais à l'idée de le trouver. Parce qu'il signifierait que toutes ses paroles n'étaient qu'un tissu de mensonge, qu'il m'avait fait croire qu'il m'aimait alors que ce n'était plus le cas. Peut-être même m'avait-il épousé parce que j'étais enceinte de lui et qu'il se sentait en devoir d'élever cet enfant… Peut-être que finalement ma vie n'avait été qu'un beau rêve de petite fille et que maintenant il était terminé…

Cela me faisait tellement mal d'imaginer ça. De pouvoir penser ça alors que tout avait été si parfait entre nous. Jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, toujours des petites attentions, toujours autant d'amour et de passion. Il m'avait même demandé d'avoir un second enfant, il voulait que Léonore ait un petit frère… Comment avais-je pu être aussi aveugle pour ne pas m'en rendre compte ?!

Tant pis si la vérité me ferait plus de mal que de bien, j'avais besoin de savoir. Je ne voulais pas que nous nous gâchions la vie. Je l'aimais trop pour le forcer à continuer de m'aimer. J'avais trop de respect pour lui pour être égoïste et le faire souffrir.

Je montai dans son bureau et allumai les lumières. S'il y avait quelque chose, c'était ici. C'était la seule pièce qui lui appartenait entièrement.

Je m'avançai jusqu'à son bureau et m'arrêtai lorsque je vis une photo de nous quatre posée en face de son siège…juste sous ses yeux lorsqu'il travaillait. Je la pris dans mes mains et l'admirai. Elle datait d'un peu moins de trois mois, la plus récente que Myrna avait prise de nous quatre.

Nous étions tous les deux assis prés de Léonore qui jouait avec Eléa dans le jardin. Ryu lui était allongé sur le ventre, en appui sur ses coudes, et surveillait attentivement sa « petite sœur », comme il adorait l'appeler.

Léonore affichait un grand sourire, elle était aux anges. Nous venions en effet tout juste de lui offrir cette petite chienne qu'elle avait tout fait pour avoir. La bourrique ! Elle avait harcelé son père tous les dimanches matin jusqu'à temps qu'il cède. Elle était très têtue et obstinée, un peu trop même me reprochait-on souvent. Je n'y pouvais rien si elle avait pris ça de moi ! Enfin, son père nous survivait. Preuve que nous savions nous arrêter à temps !

Mon regard se reposa sur la photo, et particulièrement sur lui. Il la regardait attendri en souriant. Il souriait… C'était l'une des dernières fois que je l'avais vu si heureux, que nous avions été aussi proches. Depuis tout s'était dégradé et j'en étais réduite à fouiller son bureau pour comprendre… Jamais je n'aurais crû tomber aussi bas…

Les larmes aux yeux, je reposai le cadre et commençai à étudier les papiers posés sur son secrétaire. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que ses préparations de cours, des feuilles de brouillon couvertes de calculs incompréhensibles, de schémas et de notes en tous genres.

Je trouvai sous un tas de copies à moitié corrigées son agenda et hésitai à l'ouvrir. Je ne pouvais pas regarder dedans… Si je le faisais, je brisais la promesse que nous nous étions faite. Je ne pouvais pas empiéter dans sa vie privée, lui voler une part de sa liberté tout ça parce que je le croyais infidèle… C'était contraire à ma morale !

Et pourtant je l'ouvris et feuilletai les pages des derniers mois. Rien non plus si ce n'était les dates des réunions parents-professeur de Léonore et de Ryũ, de leurs vacances, des miennes et des siennes, de mes déplacements officiels à l'étranger. Rien. Aucun rendez-vous suspect, ni de numéro inconnu. M'étais-je trompée ? Non, impossible ! C'était la seule explication …

J'ouvris un premier tiroir et sortis tous les dossiers qu'il contenait. Ses fiches de payes. Nos relevés d'impôts. Les factures de cantine. Rien d'anormal… Et si finalement, je m'étais vraiment trompée ? Qu'il y avait une autre raison ?

Je remis en ordre ce que j'avais dérangé et ouvris un deuxième tiroir. Mes mains tremblaient. Plus je cherchais, et plus je me rendais compte que ce je faisais était vraiment irrespectueux et immoral.

Je sortis d'autres dossiers qui m'échappèrent tant j'étais effrayée à l'idée de trouver quelque chose. Ils s'étalèrent sur le parquet et je me penchai pour les ramasser. Des lettres très étranges attirèrent mon attention : elles étaient écrites avec des lettres majuscules découpées dans des papiers journaux. Je me relevai avec elles dans mes mains et parcourus la première du regard.

_« Cette fois-ci tu es peut-être arrivé juste à temps pour sauver ta fille d'un pervers, mais ca ne se reproduira pas deux fois._

_Garde bien un œil sur elle ou il se pourrait bien qu'un jour vous ne la revoyez plus jamais. _

_Y »_

Des lettres de menaces…

_« Heureusement que ta femme n'est pas du genre à se laisser intimider par les obsédés dans mon genre, sinon je l'aurais prise sans problème contre le mur dégoûtant de la ruelle sombre dans laquelle elle s'était aventurée par mégarde. C'est qu'elle est devenue beaucoup plus séduisante et désirable. Peut-être même un peu trop pour les hommes comme moi…_

_Touche-la encore malgré mes avertissements et je t'assure que ce sera plus qu'une grosse frayeur qu'elle aura._

_Y »_

Je me laissai tomber sur son siège. Il ne me trompait pas…il nous protégeait d'un malade ! Comment avais-je pu croire qu'il puisse être infidèle ? Avais-je si peu de confiance en lui ?

Je me remis à pleurer. J'étais vraiment une idiote… J'aurais dû me rendre compte que quelque chose clochait dans son comportement. On ne devenait pas subitement distant avec ses proches et aussi malheureux ! Ce n'était pas normal de se déchirer d'un coup alors qu'en neuf ans de vie commune nous ne nous étions pas disputés une seule fois ! Cela aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille ! Etais-je à ce point aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'il se passait quelque chose d'aussi grave ?

Des menaces pareilles… Comment avait-il pu garder ça pour lui ? Pourquoi ne m'en avait-il pas parlé… ?

Le téléphone sonna et me sortit brutalement de mon atterrement. Je posai les lettres sur son bureau et décrochai.

« Allo ?

- Bonjour Madame, je souhaiterais parler à la Représentante.

- Elle-même.

- Je suis Harumi de l'hôpital central de Yamagata. Votre frère vient d'être admis il y a quelques minutes aux urgences et requiert votre présence.

- Quoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? J'arrive tout de suite ! »

Je reposai en vitesse le téléphone sur son socle et descendis les escaliers comme une furie. Kira à ORB ? Que faisait-il là ? Il ne devait pas arriver avant demain ! Que lui était-il donc arrivé pour qu'on le conduise à l'hôpital ?

Je pris mes clés de voiture sur la table de téléphone du salon, mon téléphone que j'avais jeté sur le canapé et sortis du manoir. Je parvins à fermer la porte d'entrée malgré mes tremblements et courus jusqu'à ma voiture. Je démarrai le moteur sans attendre et filai tout droit vers la capitale.

* * *

Je me garai sur le parking de l'hôpital et fonçai jusqu'aux urgences. Je m'arrêtai devant le bureau des infirmières et demandai :

« Kira Yamato. Il vient tout juste d'être admis.

- Dernière chambre au bout du couloir, Représentante, m'informa-t-on.

- Merci, murmurai-je »

Je me remis à courir et traversai le couloir en me faufilant entre le personnel soignant et les malades. Lorsque j'arrivai devant la chambre que l'on m'avait indiquée et que je ne le trouvais pas je m'affolai. Une infirmière passa devant moi et je l'interpellai.

« Infirmière. Auriez-vous vu mon frère ? »

Elle me dévisagea et je commençai à la faire une rapide description de Kira

« Un jeune homme brun, les cheveux en bataille, un peu plus grand que moi…

- Ah oui, la seconde victime de l'accident.

- Accident ? Quel accident ?

- Un accident de voiture à 10 kilomètres de la capitale. Un automobiliste aurait grillé le stop et percuté de plein fouet la voiture qui précédait votre frère. Il a été amené en même temps que l'autre conducteur. »

Kira, témoin d'un accident ? Mais que faisait-il sur la route à cette heure-ci ?

« Venez, suivez-moi. Je crois qu'il est toujours devant la réa 1 »

Elle me fit un signe de la main et je la suivis à travers le couloir. Elle me fit prendre le couloir à l'opposé et m'indiqua de continuer jusqu'au bout. Je respectai ses indications et lorsque j'arrivais au bout de cet autre couloir, je vis mon frère prostré sur un siège, la tête bandée par un pansement fait à la va-vite. Deux policiers semblaient l'interroger mais il ne les regarder pas et fixai la porte en face de lui.

Je m'approchai d'eux et les entendis lui demander :

« Auriez-vous une photo récente de votre nièce Monsieur ? »

Une photo de Léonore ? Mais pourquoi faire ? Ma gorge se noua.

« Kira… ? L'appelai-je. »

Il se tourna la tête vers moi et je tentai de garder mon calme. Il avait la trace d'un filet de sang sur sa joue droite et il semblait en proie au désespoir.

« Ta tête…»

Ses yeux se mirent à luire et il bafouilla :

« Cagalli…Je… »

Les policiers se tournèrent vers moi et me lancèrent un regard rempli de tristesse.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi voulez-vous une photo de ma fille ?

- Représentante…Votre fille a été enlevée…

- Enlevée ? Mais par qui ? Et son père où est-il ? Où est Athrun, Kira ? »

La porte en face de Kira s'ouvrit brusquement et une voix masculine annonça, paniquée :

« Il nous faut plus de sang ! On est en train de le perdre ! »

Je me retournai. Elle s'ouvrit en plus grand et une infirmière sortit en courant de la pièce. Elle poussa les portes battantes de la salle jusqu'à côté de Kira et en ressortit, plusieurs pochette de sang dans les bras. Elle rentra dans la pièce et la porte battit plusieurs fois. Je m'avançai et pus entrapercevoir l'intérieur de la pièce : une salle d'opération. Il y avait des infirmières qui courraient dans tous les sens, des urgentistes et des chirurgiens qui tentaient de maintenir un homme en vie. Il y avait aussi des bips irréguliers, des alarmes qui hurlaient, des médecins qui donnaient des ordres.

L'une des infirmières se décala et je pus voir cet homme. Il était jeune, inconscient, pâle et avait été intubé.

Je m'approchai encore plus et mon frère tenta m'en empêcher. Je le fis lâcher mon bras et le regrettai la seconde suivante. C'était lui…

« Athrun !!! Non !!! Non pas toi !!! Hurlai-je »

D'abord on m'enlevait ma fille et maintenant on me prenait mon mari…

« Non ! Non ! Pas encore !

- Calme-toi Cagalli ! »

Mon frère m'attrapa de nouveau l'avant-bras, me retourna vers lui, m'encercla de ses bras puissants et me serra contre son torse.

« Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai Kira…Dis le moi, je t'en supplie…, sanglotai-je

- Cagalli… »

Sa voix rauque et faible me fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Je me laissai tomber au sol. Mes jambes ne me tenaient plus.

« Rendez-les moi ! Rendez-moi ma fille ! Rendez-moi mon mari ! Rendez-les moi, je vous en supplie… »

Kira se laissa glissa en face de moi et me serra encore plus contre lui. Je m'accrochai à sa veste et versai toutes les larmes de mon corps. Mon frère n'essaya même pas de retenir les siennes. Il pleura avec moi en me tenant fermement contre lui.

« Pardon… Pardon, petite sœur…, répétait-il»

Nous pleurâmes encore et encore au milieu de ce couloir en effervescence. Des membres de l'équipe médicale courraient partout autour de nous, les deux agents de polices nous parlaient et essayaient de nous faire bouger. Mais nous n'avions même plus la force de nous lever. A peine encore celle de pleurer.

« Représentante Athha, Commandant Yamato, vous ne pouvez pas rester là. Allez au moins vous asseoir juste-là, nous supplia l'un des policiers. »

Mon frère se redressa silencieusement puis m'aida à me mettre debout. Nous avançâmes d'un pas chancelant jusqu'aux sièges qu'il nous avait indiqué et je m'assis sur l'un deux mécaniquement. Les policiers nous suivirent et je sentis leurs regards compatissant posé sur nous.

« Il nous faudrait une photo récente pour lancer une alerte enlèvement. »

J'étouffai de nouveau sanglots. Léonore enlevée, Athrun entre la vie et la mort…

Kira fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit son portefeuille. Il leur tendit une petite photo d'identité en annonçant :

« Elle date de novembre dernier, ca ira ?

- Oui. Ca ira très bien Monsieur.

- Juste une dernière question : auriez-vous une idée de qui aurait pu enlevée votre nièce ?

- Yuuna Roma Seiran.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Oui. C'est lui. C'est lui aussi qui a grillé le stop et qui lui a tiré dessus. Il a un complice du nom d'Hiroto. C'est tout ce que je sais, je suis désolé… »

Ils partirent et Kira me sera contre lui. « _C'est lui aussi qui a grillé le stop et qui lui a tiré dessus. » _Je m'accrochai à sa veste et martelai son torse. Pourquoi toute cette haine ? Pour en vouloir tant à sa vie ? Que lui avait-il fait ? Pourquoi eux…

« Kira… Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi après toutes ces années… ?

- Je ne sais pas, Cagalli…Je ne sais pas…»

Il me serra encore plus contre lui et je cessai de le tambouriner de mes poings. Je m'accrochai à lui et pleurai les dernières larmes qu'il me restait. Je me sentais vidée d'une partie de mon être. Il avait enlevé ma fille, il m'avait arrachée ma chair et mon sang, il avait fait voler ma vie en éclat, il m'avait pris mon bonheur et ne m'avait laissé que le désespoir…

* * *

Nous attendîmes là.

Plus les minutes passaient et plus je désespérais. _« Tu es le pire mari qu'une femme puisse jamais avoir »,_ _« Je veux divorcer ! »_, _« C'est ça pars ! Et ne remets jamais les pieds ici ! » _Voilà qu'elle avait été mes dernières paroles…Comme je regrettais de lui avoir dit toutes ces horreurs, d'avoir pu douter de lui…

« Représentant Athha… Commandant Yamato… »

Je relevai la tête et découvris un médecin qui s'était penché vers nous. Je l'attrapai par les avant-bras.

« Vous l'avez sauvé hein ? Il est en vie n'est-ce pas ? Dites-moi qu'il n'est pas parti…

- Représentante Athha…Ce ne sont malheureusement pas de bonnes nouvelles que je viens vous annoncer…

- Je peux le voir ? Le coupai-je. »

Il hocha la tête et je courus sans me soucier des personnes que je bousculais au passage jusqu'à la salle où il se trouvait. Il était là inconscient sur ce brancard, allongé sur le dos. Comme la dernière fois où j'avais faillit le perdre…sauf que cette fois-ci il était relié à une multitude de machines.

Je m'avançai vers lui, fit rouler un tabouret vers son brancard et m'installai à ses côtés. Je caressai son visage en murmurant son prénom. Il ne bougea pas et je me mis à sangloter. J'attrapai l'une de ses mains et la serrai dans les miennes. Il ne me répondit pas.

Mes larmes coulèrent sur le dos de sa main et je lui murmurai :

« Pardon Athrun…Pardon pour tout ce que je t'ai dit… Si tu savais comme je regrette… Je t'aime tellement…Ne me laisse pas, je t'en supplie… »


	12. Chapitre Onze

Désolée pour le retard! J'ai été quelques peu occupée avec l'approche des vacances. Les profs commencent à beaucoup accéler le rythme, c'est l'effet concours qui approchent ça!

Bref, on s'en fout de ça! Donc voilà le nouveau chapitre. Toujours arrêt dans le temps.

Chapitre Onze

8 Avril CE 81

La porte de sa cave se referma lourdement derrière lui et un poids s'envola de sur son cœur. Ses problèmes étaient désormais enfermés dans sa cave et ne risquaient pas de venir le hanter de si tôt. La serrure de sa cave était incrochetable et ce n'était pas cet imbécile de Hiroto qui pourrait y arriver !

Il monta donc l'esprit léger et inséra sa clé dans la serrure de son appartement comme d'ordinaire, un grand sourire aux lèvres à l'idée de retrouver sa future femme. Il ouvrit sa porte en lançant :

« Je suis de retour ma chérie ! »

Airi sortit de la cuisine une spatule en bois à la main et l'accueillit d'un petit sourire coquin. Elle lui avait tant manquée….

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle se laissa faire quelques secondes puis se décolla de lui en râlant gentiment

« Pas maintenant Yuuna… J'ai une sauce sur le feu… »

Il essaya d'insister et la serra amoureusement contre lui mais cela n'eut aucun effet. Il la laissa donc partir à contre cœur et la suivit dans la cuisine. Il l'observa durant plusieurs minutes puis décida qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua que la table n'avait pas été mise. Il prit donc la décision de s'en charger et commença à fouiller dans les placards. Il ne savait même pas où était les assiettes… Cela promettait !

Il ouvrit plusieurs portes et entendis sa petite femme souffler, amusée par la situation. Elle ria doucement puis lui indiqua la place des verres, couverts et assiette. Il suivit ses indications au pied de la lettre et dressa rapidement une table digne d'un tête à tête en amoureux.

Il se recula pour contempler son œuvre et fut fier de lui. C'était parfait pour l'annonce qu'il allait lui faire. Il voulait quitter ORB, partir loin d'ici, recommencer une nouvelle vie avec elle. Il voulait faire un trait sur son passé, sur Elle, sur ses crimes. A lui la vie de famille, les enfants, la grande maison, le gros salaire ! Il allait reprendre sa place !

Un sourire triomphant s'afficha sur son visage et Airi, qui s'était retournée, lui demanda :

« Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?

- Rien. Juste le fait de passer une soirée avec toi.

- Toi, tu as quelque chose à m'annoncer !

- Mmm….Peut-être.

- Petit cachotier ! Je te ferais avouer tu vas voir !

- Essaye donc !

- Je n'y manquerai pas. Laisse-moi cinq minutes et je te montre de quel pouvoir de persuasion je dispose.

- Pari tenu ! »

Il s'installa sur l'une des chaises autour de la table et la regarda terminer son repas. Lorsqu'elle eu fini, elle retira sensuellement son tablier et se tourna vers lui.

« Alors comme ça, tu crois pouvoir me cacher des choses… »

Elle s'avança vers lui et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Si elle voulait jouer à ce jeu là…Il essaya d'en obtenir plus mais échoua.

« Pas si vite, mon cher ! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Ah si elle essayait ce genre de chantage, elle avait peut-être une chance de le faire avouer avant l'heure….

* * *

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de leur soirée dans leur lit, enlacés sensuellement. Elle l'avait eu, il lui avait fait part de son projet. Il n'avait pas pu résister à son charme et à ce désir puissant qu'elle éveillait en lui. Il avait essayé mais n'avais pas réussi à tenir. Il s'était déclaré vaincu et avait ainsi pu savourer pleinement leurs ébats encore plus intenses que d'ordinaire. Elle avait été particulièrement sensible à ces caresses et il avait pu la combler comme jamais.

Il se sentait bien là, avec elle contre lui. Il se sentait libre, de tout. L'humiliation qu'il ressentait avec disparue, sa frustration aussi. Il était au septième ciel. Pas uniquement à cause de la divine créature allongée à côté de lui, mais aussi grâce à sa vengeance enfin accomplie.

La vie était devenue rose et son avenir radieux. Qu'il avait hâte désormais de quitter se pays qu'il détestait tant et de fonder **sa **famille.

Il ferma les yeux et une image atroce s'imposa dans son esprit. Son pire ennemi allongé sur la chaussée, sa fille sur lui. Il secoua la tête en espérant la faire partir mais n'y parvint pas. Le meurtre qu'il venait de commettre défila devant ses yeux et il se débattit avec ses démons. Il revit la petite Léonore secouer doucement son père en pleurant et en l'appelant de sa voix pleine de désespoir.

Remords, mal-être, dégoût de soi. Subitement tous ses sentiments l'envahirent. Il venait de tuer un homme sans défense. Il avait tiré sur un homme qui ne pouvait pas bouger, qui n'était même pas conscient. Il avait assassiné un père… et voulait prétendre en devenir un.

Il ouvrit les yeux et son regard se posa sur Airi qui dormait paisiblement prés de lui. Puis soudainement le décor de la chambre changea et elle la vit Elle, en face de lui en larmes, lui hurlant :

« Assassin ! Rend-les moi ! Rend-moi ma famille ! ».

Il la regarda, contempla son chagrin, sa détresse. Elle lui perçait le cœur, les larmes inondant son visage si semblable à celui de la femme qu'il aimait le rendaient fou. Il avait l'impression de voir Airi en face de lui.

« J'ai perdu ma vie à cause de lui ! Je t'ai perdue ! Essaya-t-il de se justifier.

- Assassin ! Rend-moi ma fille ! Rend-moi mon mari ! »

_Assassin ! Assassin !_

Un monstre sans-cœur, un être abject voilà ce qu'il était devenu… Pourquoi ? Il ne savait plus trop pourquoi. Pour se venger d'un homme qui lui avait pris tout ce qu'il devait avoir…Mais l'avait-il vraiment volé ? Après tout, il était heureux avec Airi. Il se sentait quelqu'un, il comptait enfin pour quelqu'un. On ne le fréquentait pas pour son argent, ni pour ses performances au lit. On l'aimait lui, en entier. Comme Elle aimait celui qu'il venait de tuer…

Remords. Pourquoi éprouvait-il subitement des remords ? Il ne devrait pas pourtant, ils n'étaient un couple normal, ils n'avaient rien à faire avec elle, lui le fils de l'homme qui avait voulu exterminer tous les Naturels. Mais était-il responsable des actes de son père ? Il s'était opposé à lui, avait aimé l'ennemie alors qu'il faisait parti des leurs. Sa vengeance était-elle justifiée ?

Merde, hurla sa conscience. Pourquoi remettait-il tout en questions ? Il avait agit pour le bien de l'humanité, il avait éliminé un déchet, un vaurien, une tumeur. Oui, il avait eu raison ! Il méritait de mourir, de payer pour ce qu'il avait fait, pour tous les soldats Naturels qu'il avait tué en défendant son pays.

Il laissa échapper un sourire de satisfaction et ramena tendrement Airi contre lui. Sa dernière parcelle d'humanité. Elle allait le rendre meilleur, le faire redevenir humain, lui donner des enfants qu'il allait chérir.

Sa compagne poussa un léger gémissement de plaisir quand il embrassa ses cheveux et il profita de cet instant pour s'endormir, la conscience libérée de tous ces remords et questions existentielles qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être.

* * *

Il fut tiré de son sommeil par la sonnette de leur appartement. Il grogna en jetant un coup d'œil à son réveil électronique. 7h47. Mais quel dingue pouvait bien sonner à cette heure-ci du matin ! Les gens dormaient bon sang !

Il se retourna dans son lit en s'enroulant dans la couverture et espéra que la sonnette ne retentirait pas une seconde fois. On se mit à tambouriner à sa porte et le même Driiiing résonna dans l'appartement.

« Mais merde ! Y a des gens qui dorment ! »

Il se leva de son lit et partit soulever l'opercule recouvrant le judas. Il n'y avait plus personne. Puis soudain une silhouette armée passa devant sa porte et il se frotta les yeux. Il devait rêver…

« Yuuna Roma Seiran, vous êtes encerclés ! Veuillez sortir de votre appartement les mains bien en évidence ! »

Comment… ?

« Yuuna qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Retourne te coucher Airi, lui ordonna-t-il.

- Je répète. Yuuna Roma Seiran, vous êtes encerclés ! Veuillez sortir de votre appartement les mains bien en évidence ! C'est votre dernière chance !

- Allez au diable ! Hurla-t-il. »

Il courut vers la commode de leur salon et en sortit son arme. La porte se mit à trembler et il empoigna Airi.

« Vous ne me l'enlèverez pas ! S'époumona-t-il.»

La porte fut défoncée et il menaça sa compagne de son arme.

« N'aies pas peur chérie. Je ne te ferais rien. »

Une équipe de policiers armés et équipés d'un gilet par balle firent interruption dans le salon.

« Posez cette arme, Monsieur et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal !

- Non, vous ne me l'enlèverez pas ! Répéta-t-il.

- Monsieur Seiran, ne faites pas l'idiot ! Nous vous laissons une chance de vous en tirer sans autre drame, saisissez-la ! »

Un des policiers, sûrement le chef de l'équipe, essaya une tentative d'approche. Il braqua son arme vers lui.

« Ne vous approchez pas !

- Monsieur ne perdez pas cette chance de réduire votre peine !

- Réduire ma peine, vous foutez de moi ! J'en ai pour la prison à vie !

- Il n'est pas mort. »

Il avait raté son coup…Ces connards de Coordinateurs étaient décidément pire que des cafards !

« Si vous reconnaissez les faits, les juges seront peut-être cléments. »

Les juges cléments ? Avec Son avocat ? Ils déliraient ! Comme si Elle, la Représentante d'ORB, allait laisser passer cela ! C'était son mari qu'il avait essayé d'abattre pas n'importe qui !

Il les dévisagea un à un. Soudainement une violente douleur au poignet droit lui fit lâcher son arme. Elle roula au sol et les policiers se jetèrent sur lui en éloignant Airi. Ils le menottèrent rapidement, sans la moindre considération pour sa blessure. Il fut embarqué hors de son appartement et hurla :

« Je t'aime chérie ! Ne l'oublie pas ! »

Un homme lui donna un coup de cross sur la tête et on le malmena jusqu'à une voiture de police garée en bas de son immeuble. On le fit entrer à l'intérieur et un homme âgé s'installa à côté de lui. On le mena ensuite au poste de police dans lequel on le jeta dans une salle d'interrogatoire où il fût questionné encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue le lieu où il détenait la petite Athha-Zala.

« Je ne suis qu'un justicier ! Je l'ai fait pour le bien d'ORB ! Ce n'était que des cafards qui polluaient notre nation ! Hurla-t-il quand les policiers commencèrent à quitter la salle d'interrogatoire.

- Espèce de malade !

- Il est complètement taré ce mec…»

(POV Kira)

Les portes de la réa 1 battirent et je tournai la tête vers la pièce. Ils avaient fini ou alors...L'équipe médicale sortit au compte goutte et je sentis ma gorge se nouer. Ses membres se retrouvèrent à quelques pas de la sortie et retirent leur blouse et leurs gants tachés de sang qu'ils jetèrent dans la poubelle prévu à cet effet. Je cherchai du regard ma mère parmi eux mais ne le trouvai pas. Elle n'était pas sortie…

Ils s'échangèrent tout bas quelques mots en nous jetant des regards puis se séparèrent. Un des médecins s'avança vers nous tandis que le reste de l'équipe s'éloigna dans le couloir. Je le détaillai en essayant de trouver des réponses aux questions qui m'angoissaient. Il avait l'air soulagé et à la fois très inquiet. Non… Fais que ça ne soit pas ça…

Il vint se placer en face de nous et se pencha vers ma sœur.

« Représentante Athha… Commandant Yamato…, commença-t-il d'une voix vacillante. »

Si c'était bien ça…

Cagalli releva subitement la tête et s'accrocha à ses avant-bras.

« Vous l'avez sauvé hein ? Il est en vie, n'est-ce pas ? Dites-moi qu'il n'est pas parti…

- Représentante Athha…Ce ne sont malheureusement pas de bonnes nouvelles que je viens vous annoncer…, essaya-t-il de commencer

- Je peux le voir ? »

Sa question avait fusé. Elle ne voulait pas savoir. Pas maintenant en tout cas. C'était trop tôt pour elle…

Il hocha la tête et elle se précipita à son chevet. Je la regardai courir mais ne bougeai pas. Elle avait besoin d'être seule avec lui. Seule pour comprendre la gravité de la situation. Seule pour l'accepter.

« Commandant Yamato. Votre beau frère…

- Non. ! Vous allez lui dire. »

Il se raidit. Il pensait certainement que je ne voulais pas affronter la vérité. Mais ce n'était pas ça. S'il me disait quoi que ce soit, j'allais forcément déformer ses propos et présenter la situation sous un angle optimiste. Et ce n'était pas ce dont elle avait besoin.

« Elle doit l'entendre de votre bouche, pas de la mienne. Je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoir… »

Il acquiesça et s'assit à côté de moi. Il s'appuya contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Je l'observai quelques secondes et crus déceler sur son visage de l'appréhension. Il s'était passé quelque chose de grave… Je reportai mon regard vers le mur. C'était moins oppressant ainsi, je n'allais pas imaginer trop de choses comme ça.

Le silence se prolongea et l'attente devint vite insupportable. L'angoisse montait en moi à chaque seconde qui passait. Je savais pertinemment ce qu'il allait nous annoncer. J'étais là, j'avais vu la quantité de sang qu'il avait perdu. Coordinateur ou pas, cela ne changeait rien…

Le fait qu'en plus d'une certaine façon il ne niait aucunement ce que j'avais pu dire précédemment n'arrangeait strictement rien. Au contraire cela me désespérait encore plus.

J'essayai de m'accrocher aux dernières parcelles d'espoirs qui me restaient. Je voulais croire en lui et me dire qu'il n'avait pas survécu aux deux guerres pour ensuite ne pas profiter de cette vie qu'il avait construite avec ma sœur. C'était un battant…

La porte grinça une nouvelle fois et ma mère apparut dans l'encadrure. Ses yeux étaient rougis et elle affichait la même expression que le médecin : elle était partagée entre l'inquiétude et le soulagement. Elle tourna la tête vers moi et me sourit. Un sourire rassurant. Il y avait de l'espoir.

Elle nous fit ensuite un signe de la tête et se décala légèrement. Cagalli était prête. Je me levai et le médecin fit de même. J'entrai dans la pièce, les yeux fixés sur le carrelage et l'estomac noué. Maintenant que j'étais sur le point de savoir, je ne voulais plus avoir une quelconque confirmation. Je voulais encore espérer que tout ça ne soit qu'un horrible cauchemar et que je m'étais endormi dans l'avion pour ORB.

La porte se ferma et je relevai lentement les yeux. Une main se posa sur mon bras. Ma mère. Elle me soutenait. Le voir dans cet état allait être dur mais je devais être fort et ne pas fuir. Ma sœur allait avoir besoin de moi, de nous tous. Il fallait que je me reprenne, que j'accepte la vérité et que la soutienne, que je l'aide à traverser cette épreuve. Oui il fallait que je sois fort. Pour Cagalli. Pour lui. Pour notre famille.

Mon regard se posa enfin sur le brancard et la dernière once d'espoir qui me restait partit en fumée. C'était pire que tout ce que je m'étais imaginé. Il était vivant… mais dans quel état…Il était pâle comme un linge, inconscient, intubé. Mal en point. Son ventre avait été bandé ainsi que sa tête. La seule chose qui me rassurait un peu était que son cœur battait régulièrement, même si un peu trop lentement.

J'inspirai profondément. Rien n'était perdu. Il était en vie, il y avait de l'espoir. C'était Athrun.

« Il est sable… Nous avons pu maitriser son hémorragie à temps, quelques minutes de plus et ... Vous lui avez sauvé la vie, Monsieur Yamato.

- Alors il va s'en sortir…?

- Nous ne pouvons encore rien avancer Représentante. Tout va dépendre des prochaines heures. Si son état ne se dégrade pas subitement au cours de la nuit, alors nous pourrons considérer qu'il est hors de danger. Pour le moment toutes ces constantes sont encourageantes. Mais tout peut arriver… »

Il marqua une courte pause, pour nous laisser intégrer ces nouvelles. Cagalli n'avait pas quitté Athrun des yeux et tentait tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes. Elle essayait d'être forte mais je la savais sur le point de craquer.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous avons pu contrôler son hémorragie de justesse mais nous n'avons pas pu sauver son rein gauche. »

Ma sœur étouffa un sanglot et le médecin poursuivit

« La balle avait sectionné l'artère rénale, nous avons tout tenté. S'acharner était trop risqué, nous aurions pu le perdre. Je suis désolé…

- Vous avez fait ce que vous avez pu, intervins-je.

- Oui. L'opération était très délicate, nous manquions de temps, de sang aussi et il était très instable…

- Vous l'avez endormi alors ? »

Elle avait relevé la tête et le fixai, les yeux remplis d'espoir.

« Oui… Mais il était déjà inconscient quand il est arrivé. »

Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses paupières.

« Il va se réveiller, n'est-ce pas ?

- Nous ne savons pas. Il a subi un grave traumatisme crânien…et ne répondait à aucune de nos sollicitations. Représentante…nous craignons fort que votre mari soit tombé dans le coma… »

Ses larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et elle serra la main d'Athrun.

« Non… Pas ça… »

Le médecin se raidit et ajouta immédiatement :

« Encore une fois, je vous le redis tout va dépendre des prochaines heures. Nous en saurons plus demain mais sachez qu'il y a de grande chance pour qu'il ne soit que de stade deux. Il est jeune et en bonne santé. Ne perdez pas espoir… »

Elle éclata en sanglots. Ma mère pour sa part s'accrocha à mon bras tandis que j'essayai d'intégrer la nouvelle. Athrun dans le coma…

Le médecin se détourna de ma sœur et fit un petit signe de la main à ma mère. Ils sortirent de la pièce. La porte battit plusieurs fois et je pus l'entendre lui annoncer ceci :

« Caridad, restez avec eux. Ikumi va vous remplacer ce soir

- Merci. »

La porte arrêta de grincer et je me concentrai sur ma sœur. Elle pleurait et murmurait :

« Athrun…Ce n'est pas vrai, hein ? Tu vas te réveiller, n'est-ce pas… ? »

Je m'avançai vers son tabouret et vint me placer derrière elle. Je posai ma main sur son épaule, pour l'assurer de ma présence. Elle n'était pas seule, elle n'avait plus besoin d'être forte.

Elle s'appuya contre mon torse et se laissa aller librement. Je ne bougeai pas. Mon instinct me hurla de faire quelque chose mais ma raison, elle, savait que rien ne pourrait soulager sa douleur. Aucune de mes paroles, aucun de mes gestes ne pourrait changer l'état actuel des choses. Je la comprenais parfaitement, mais je ne pouvais pas le lui dire. Ce n'était pas mon mari, seulement mon beau-frère et mon meilleur ami…

La seule chose que je pouvais faire pour elle, et que j'allais faire, était de la soutenir, de l'épauler. Etre là prés d'elle, pour elle. Prendre en mains ce qu'elle ne serait plus capable de gérer.

Je restai immobile derrière elle et ne prononçai aucun mot. Elle pleura je résistai. Je ne devais pas céder. Même si les évènements me dépassaient je devais garder mon calme.

La porte s'ouvrit et je tournai la tête vers elle. Ma mère était revenue et semblait abattue. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers la vitre et remarquai deux agents de police, l'un deux était celui qui m'avait demandé une photo de Léonore. Elle avait été interrogée, elle savait.

Elle s'approcha de nous et m'annonça à voix basse.

« Ils voudraient poser quelques questions à Cagalli. »

Je réfléchis un instant. Ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment, mais il fallait. Ses réponses pourraient les aider à retrouver Léonore rapidement.

Je me baissai à sa hauteur et l'appelai.

« Cagalli… »

Elle releva la tête et je pus distinguer dans ses yeux de la culpabilité. Il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux avant son accident… Quelque chose dont elle se sentait coupable.

« Les policiers auraient quelques questions à te poser. »

Elle me dévisagea, cherchant une réponse à ses interrogations dans mes yeux. Il fallait qu'elle y aille. Je posai ma main sur le dos de la sienne et l'invitai à venir.

« D'accord. »

Elle se leva lentement et reposa avec délicatesse la main d'Athrun sur le brancard. Elle passa ensuite la sienne sur son front et y déposa un baiser.

« Je reviens, mon cœur, murmura-t-elle de nouveau aux bords des larmes »

Le quitter lui coûtait. Elle ne voulait pas l'abandonner, elle avait peur de le perdre pendant elle s'absentait.

Je me redressai et elle s'accrocha à moi de toutes ses forces. Je la guidai jusqu'à la porte en veillant à suivre son rythme. Elle me fit m'arrêter avant de sortir et posa son regard sur Athrun. Elle se détourna et inspira profondément. Je poussai la porte et elle me suivit. Les deux agents nous attendaient de l'autre côté du couloir et discutaient à voix basse.

Je nous approchai d'eux et ils s'arrêtèrent.

« Toutes nos condoléances, Représentante. »

Elle étouffa un sanglot. Pourquoi avaient-ils dit ça… Ce n'était pas comme si il était mort…

« Nous sommes désolés de vous faire quitter son chevet mais nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser. »

Elle essuya ses larmes du revers de ses manches et releva la tête vers eux. Elle essayait d'être digne.

« Je vous écoute Messieurs.

- Tout à l'heure, votre frère a laissé sous-entendre que Monsieur Yuuna Roma Seiran aurait enlevé votre fille…»

Je serrai le poing droit. Je n'avais rien laissé sous entendre !

« C'est la vérité ! M'écriai-je C'est lui, je l'ai entendu !

- Nous ne remettons pas en doute votre parole Monsieur Yamato, seulement vous avez été aussi blessé au cours de l'accident, vous avez très bien pu mal comprendre… »

Je ne répondis rien. Ils ne voulaient pas me croire…Je n'étais pas fou bon sang !

« Madame, pourquoi pensez-vous que Monsieur Seiran aurait enlevé votre fille ?

- Pourquoi ? Vous me demandez pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas ! Il n'était même pas censé être sorti de prison ! Nous avions demandé à être avertis… Pourquoi personne ne nous a prévenus ? »

Une expression d'étonnement passa sur leur visage

« Je ne comprends pas Représentante... Vous aviez demandé une ordonnance de protection ? »

Elle hocha la tête et ils s'échangèrent quelques mots à voix basse.

« Nous n'avons rien reçu du tribunal....

- Ils savaient pourtant… Ils savaient…

- Que savaient-ils Madame ? »

Elle se crispa. Il venait de poser la pire question pour elle.

« La vérité, leur répondit-elle simplement. »

Elle ne voulait pas en parler. Repenser à cette période de notre vie était toujours aussi douloureux. Même après sept années.

« Ecoutez, si vous ne nous dîtes rien, l'enquête ne pourra pas avancer. Je sais que cela doit être dur mais nous devons savoir. »

Elle leur lança un regard chargé de colère. Que savait-il de la difficulté que cela représentait pour elle ? Que savait-il vraiment de leur vie, des épreuves qu'ils avaient pu traverser ?

« Que voulez-vous savoir ? Que Yuuna m'a agressée il y a sept ans et que j'ai faillit perdre ma fille ? Qu'il est xénophobe et dangereux ? A votre avis pourquoi avions-nous demandé à être avertis et protégés ? »

Elle éclata en sanglots et perdit l'équilibre. Elle défaillait, c'en était de trop pour elle… Je la rattrapai de justesse en leur lançant un regard noir. Avaient-ils vraiment besoin de la forcer à se souvenir de ça !

« Nous sommes désolés…, s'excusèrent-ils.

- Vous pensez que cela va arranger les choses ! Le mal est fait maintenant ! Rétorquai-je avec véhémence. Cet homme a enlevé ma nièce et tenté d'assassiner mon beau-frère, cela ne vous suffit pas comme preuve ?

- Nous voulions être certain de ne négliger aucune piste… »

Cagalli s'accrocha à moi et je la serrai contre moi. Ils restèrent plantés devant nous et je perdis patience.

« Que voulez-vous encore ?

- Nous aurions une dernière question. »

Cela les amusaient-ils donc de pousser ma sœur à bout ? Ce n'était pas suffisamment pénible comme ça…

« Allez-y…

- Nous avons trouvé cette lame sur les lieux de l'accident. Savez-vous à qui elle appartient ? Elle était prés du corps de votre beau-frère… »

Ils me tendirent une lame courbe enfermée dans un petit sac. Je la pris et l'examinai. C'était celle d'Athrun ! Comment avait-elle atterrit prés de lui ? Il ne la portait tout de même pas sur lui?

« C'est la sienne…, leur appris-je. »

A cette affirmation, Cagalli tourna la tête vers moi et regarda avec terreur l'arme que je tenais dans mes mains. Elle se mit à trembler. Pourquoi la simple vision de cette arme le mettait dans un tel état… ?

« Tenez. »

Je leur rendis rapidement mais elle ne la quitta des yeux. Il lui était arrivé quelque chose avec cette lame…

Ils nous remercièrent et présentèrent une nouvelle fois leurs condoléances à ma sœur.

« Nous vous tiendrons au courant, nous assurèrent-ils. »

Ils partirent et je gardai ma sœur contre moi. Elle tremblait comme une feuille, elle était terrifiée.

« Athrun…Léonore…, répétait-elle.

- On va la retrouver, petite sœur. On va la retrouver. »

Elle s'agrippa à mon haut et je la serrai encore plus contre moi. Je la calmai du mieux que je pus puis la raccompagnai au chevet d'Athrun lorsqu'elle fut de nouveau capable de tenir sur ses jambes.

Je me tournai vers ma mère.

« Maman, je te la confie. Je dois passer plusieurs coups de fils. »

Elle acquiesça et je fouillai dans le sac de ma sœur pour prendre son portable. J'avais perdu le mien dans l'accident.

Je quittai la pièce et commençai à composer le numéro de Lacus tout en marchant vers la sortie quand son téléphone sonna. Un fixe, le leur. Ryũ. Je décrochai, l'appréhension nouant ma gorge.

« Cagalli, c'est Ryũ ! Est-ce que tu peux rentrez le plus rapidement possible s'il te plaît. »

Son débit très rapide et sa voix terrorisée m'alarmèrent.

« Calme-toi Ryũ.

- Kira ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Oui, c'est moi...

- Bah qu'est ce que tu fais à ORB ? Je pensais que tu n'arrivais que demain.

- Oui je devais…

- Tu as pu descendre plus tôt, c'est génial ! S'extasia-t-il

- Ryũ…Ecoutes…, tentai-je

- Cagalli est à côté de toi ? »

Il s'était repris et semblait de nouveau en proie à la panique.

« Non…Elle n'est pas disponible pour le moment…

- Kira, il faut que vous rentriez. Athrun a de gros problèmes…»

J'avalai difficilement. Oui, de gros problèmes il en avait…Je me préparai à lui expliquer la situation lorsqu'il continua dans sa lancée, toujours aussi vite.

« Je suis dans son bureau là et il y a des papiers partout par terre. J'ai trouvé des lettres de menaces sur son secrétaire… »

Des lettres de menaces ? Mais de quoi me parlait-il ? Athrun ne m'avait jamais rien dit de tel… Il m'en aurait parlé s'il était menacé tout de même…

« Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû rentrer, c'est sa pièce, mais il ne répondait pas à son portable et j'entendais sa sonnerie. Je m'inquiétais ça faisait dix fois que je l'appelais. Normalement il devrait déjà être rentré, ce n'est pas normal qu'il ne soit pas là…

- Stop Ryũ ! Calme toi, s'il te plaît et écoutes moi… »

Je déglutis et m'apprêtai à lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle quand il reprit de nouveau à tout allure :

« Kira, hier Athrun a tenu des propos étranges. Je pensais que c'était sous le coup de la fatigue, mais c'est plus grave que ça…Il faut qu'on le retrouve, il ne doit pas conduire dans son état…

- Ryu ! Athrun est à l'hôpital…, annonçai-je de but en blanc. »

Un horrible bruit me déchira les oreilles. Ryũ venait de laisser tomber le combiné…Je l'entendis quitter la pièce et descendre des escaliers en trombe. Il ne répondrait plus… il était sans doute déjà même en chemin.

Je raccrochai. Le plus difficile restait encore à venir. Comment allais-je faire pour le gérer… ?

Les portes des urgences s'ouvrirent et je sortis de l'hôpital. Je fis quelques pas avant de me laisser tomber sur les sièges juste à droite de l'entrée. Je m'appuyai contre le mur et fermai les yeux en rejetant la tête en arrière. J'inspirai et expirai profondément pour calmer l'affolement grandissant qui s'emparait de moi.

Tout m'échappait, des choses étranges et inquiétantes s'étaient passées au sein même de ma propre famille et je n'en savais rien. En un claquement de doigt tout avait changé : Athrun dans le coma, Léonore enlevée par un malade qui pourrait lui faire n'importe quoi, ma sœur terrifiée et culpabilisant pour quelque chose dont je n'avais aucune idée. Et voilà qu'en plus maintenant Ryũ me disait qu'Athrun avait de gros problèmes avant son accident. Mais que s'était-il passé bon sang ? Pourquoi n'étais-je jamais là quand il le fallait ?!

Des larmes de frustration m'échappèrent. J'étais complètement désemparé, je ne pouvais rien faire car je ne connaissais rien de la situation actuelle…

Calme-toi Kira ! Il ne faut pas perdre pied ! Concentre-toi sur le moment présent ! Ta sœur, ton beau-frère et ta nièce, c'est tout ce qui compte pour l'instant !

Je rouvris les yeux résolu. J'avais des coups de téléphone important à passer. Lacus d'abord, pour la prévenir. Ensuite, la faculté d'Athrun puis l'école de Léonore et enfin le gouvernement. Il fallait que je fasse tout ça, que j'épargne à Cagalli cette tâche ingrate.

* * *

Le directeur de l'école primaire de Léonore me présenta une dernière fois ces condoléances et je raccrochai en le remerciant pour son soutien. J'éteignis ensuite le portable de ma sœur et le rangeai dans ma poche en espérant à ne plus avoir à l'utiliser avant le lendemain, lorsque Lacus arriverait.

Je soupirai et me rassis lentement sur les sièges. Voilà toutes les mesures nécessaires allaient être prises. Ma sœur allait être remplacée quelque temps par le conseil des émirs et une annonce officielle allait être faite dés demain. Les élèves d'Athrun allaient être pris en charge par un professeur de sa faculté et tenu au courant de son état. La maitresse de Léonore serait elle aussi informée de l'avancée des recherches.

En ce qui concernait nos amis et notre famille : mon père allait rentrer en urgence de son voyage d'affaire, Lacus avait pris ses dispositions pour descendre sur Terre durant la nuit, Miri et Dearka reviendraient d'Europe dés que Miriallia aurait enregistré son interview. Par contre je n'avais pas pu joindre Yzak, il devait sûrement être en réunion avec le conseil de Plants, et lui avais donc laissé un message…

« Kira !!! Hurla quelqu'un »

Je relevai la tête et découvris Ryũ courant vers moi, un casque à la main. Je me redressai et me préparai mentalement à répondre à ses questions.

« Comment va-t-il ? Où sont Cagalli et Léonore ? Je peux le voir ?

- Ryũ assieds-toi, lui ordonnai-je. »

Il me dévisagea et commença à s'affoler devant mon visage sérieux. Il s'exécuta tout en continuant à me fixer. Je m'assis à côté de lui et pris une grande inspiration.

« Ryũ…, commençai-je, Athrun est dans le coma, Cagalli est prés de lui.

- Quoi ? Tu te fous de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter Ryũ ?! M'énervai-je.»

On ne plaisantait pas avec ce genre de choses, bon sang !

« Athrun a eu un grave accident de voiture en rentrant au manoir… «

Je le vis blanchir

« …Et Léonore ? Elle n'était pas avec lui ? »

Comment allais-je lui annoncer… ? Je me raclai la gorge.

« Si. C'est en revenant de son école…

- Elle n'est pas… ? »

Le reste de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge. Le simple fait de prononcer le mot semblait hors de sa portée.

« Non.

- Où est-elle alors ? Elle va bien ?

- Nous ne savons pas Ryũ.

- Quoi vous ne savez pas ?

- Elle a été enlevée…Une équipe est à sa recherche.

- C'est ce malade… Ce n'est pas la première fois…

- De quoi Ryũ ? Elle n'a pas déjà été… ?

- Non, il a juste essayé. Athrun est arrivé à temps.

- Il ne m'en a jamais parlé…

- Il n'en a parlé à personne Kira ! Pas même à Cagalli !

- Quoi ? Attends Ryũ, tu es sûr de ce que tu avances là ? Athrun n'aurait jamais caché cela à ma sœur !

- Je sais. Mais Athrun a radicalement changé depuis l'agression de Cagalli…

- Cagalli a été agressée ?

- Oui… C'est Athrun qui l'a retrouvée au manoir et qui l'a conduite à l'hôpital militaire.

- Es-tu en train de me dire que ma sœur a été agressée et que même mon ami d'enfance ne m'a rien dit ?

- Son agression n'a jamais été rendu publique. Seuls les médecins qui sont occupés d'elle, Athrun et moi sommes au courant. Athrun a étouffé l'affaire.

- Ce n'est pas possible là ! Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Athrun étouffé une affaire aussi grave…

- Non Kira, je ne me fous pas de toi ! Cagalli a mis des semaines pour s'en remettre, si elle s'en est vraiment remise…

- Qu'insinues-tu ? »

Il se braqua. J'avais posé la question qu'il ne fallait pas.

« Rien… »

Rien… Il me prenait pour un idiot là !

« Ryũ, que s'est-il passé ?

- Kira, je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment approprié pour en parler …

- J'ai besoin de comprendre Ryũ… »

Il se mordit les lèvres. Il hésitait. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et je l'incitai à m'expliquer. Je ne pourrais pas les aider si je ne savais rien de ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer. Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par détourner la tête et expira bruyamment.

« Plus rien n'allait entre eux… »

Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Jamais je n'aurais crû que cela pourrait arriver…

« Ils ne s'adressaient pratiquement plus la parole ces derniers jours. Dés qu'ils essayaient de parler, une dispute éclatait et Cagalli pleurait pendant qu'Athrun s'enfermait dans son bureau. Ils ne dormaient même plus ensemble…

Athrun s'est complètement détaché de nous. Il passait toutes ses soirées dans son bureau à tenter de travailler, il ne restait même plus avec Léonore. Il s'est fermé complètement, il a perdu pied… »

Je me croyais retourné quelques années en arrière. Athrun n'avait pas changé…Sa famille comptait plus que sa vie ou son bonheur à ses yeux…

« Ryũ, ne lui en veut pas s'il te plais, le suppliai-je. Vous êtes tout pour lui

- Je sais. Mais pourquoi s'est-il comporté comme ça ? Pourquoi nous a-t-il tous menti ?

- Nous aurions dû te dire la vérité dés que tu étais en âge de comprendre..., murmurai-je pour moi-même. Tu avais raison ce n'est pas le moment approprié pour parler de ça. Cagalli a besoin de nous, retournons prés d'elle tu veux ? »

Il hocha de la tête en me lançant un regard intrigué. Il allait bientôt poser de nombreuses questions… Je réalisai alors à quel point les prochains jours, voire les prochaines semaines, allaient être éprouvants.

* * *

Une main se posa sur mon épaule et me tira de mon sommeil. Je me réveillai en sursaut et laissai échapper un petit cri de surprise. Que se passait-il ? Etait-il arrivé quelque chose à Athrun pendant que je m'étais endormi ? Avait-on retrouvé Léonore ?

J'ouvris les yeux et me calmai dés que je vis le visage bienveillant de ma mère qui me demandait silencieusement de ne pas faire de bruit. Cagalli s'était-elle endormie ? Elle se décala et je découvris ma sœur tenant toujours la main d'Athrun, le regard fixé sur son visage. Elle espérait désespérément qu'il se réveille…

Ma mère me fit un petit signe de la main et m'indiqua la porte. Je répondis positivement de la tête et la suivis dans le couloir. Nous nous s'éloignâmes un peu de la réa pour éviter que Cagalli ne nous entende et elle commença d'une voix faible :

« Kira…Cagalli n'a pas fermé de la nuit, elle refuse de se reposer un peu ou même de manger quelque chose…Je ne sais plus quoi faire… Il faut qu'elle mange et dorme quelques heures !

- Je sais Maman. Je vais essayer de lui parler, d'accord ? »

Elle se retint d'éclater en sanglots et je la pris contre moi. Elle était aussi à cran que moi…

« Que va-t-on faire ? Athrun est… »

Elle se mit à sangloter.

« Calme-toi maman. Athrun est un battant, il va nous revenir. »

Elle redressa la tête et acquiesça en essayant ses larmes.

« Tu as raison. Cagalli a besoin de nous, je ne peux pas me laisser aller comme cela. Je suis désolée, mon chéri, tu as déjà tellement pris sur toi…

- Ne t'inquiète pas Maman. Je vais bien.

- Ton père sera bientôt là. Lacus t'a-t-elle appelé ?

- Non, elle devrait sous peu.

- Toujours aucune nouvelle de Léonore ?

- Non… Les policiers sont toujours à la recherche de Yuuna.

- Faites qu'il ne lui fasse aucun mal…

- Ils vont nous la ramener Maman. Toutes les unités disponibles sont à sa recherche.

- Oui, tu as raison. Ne perdons pas espoir, ta sœur n'a pas besoin de ça pour le moment.

- Oui. Ne perdons pas espoir… »

Je la lâchai et tâchai de contenir mes larmes. Je n'arrivais pas à croire en mes propres paroles. Je savais de quoi était capable ce fou furieux…Il n'avait pas hésité à tirer sur Athrun qui ne pouvait même pas bouger, alors sur ma nièce…

Ne broie pas du noir, Kira ! Ils vont retrouver Léonore à temps, ils savent l'identité de son ravisseur, ce n'est pas rien ! Oui, ils vont nous la ramener !

Je serrai les poings. L'espoir, c'était tout ce qu'il nous restait. Je n'allais pas perdre si facilement foi en mon meilleur ami.

Un téléphone sonna et ma mère décrocha en courant vers la sortie.

« Allô, chéri… »

Mon père avait atterrit. Il serait rapidement là.

Je m'avançai lentement vers la réa et entrai. Ma sœur n'avait pas bougé…Je m'approchai d'elle et me baissai à sa hauteur.

« Cagalli…Reposes-toi un peu, s'il te plaît.

- Non. Je ne peux pas… Il va croire que… »

Elle faisait allusion à ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux…

« Cagalli… Que dirait Athrun s'il te voyait dans cet état là ? Il ne sera pas content de te voir comme ça quand il se réveillera. »

J'essayais de trouver des arguments convaincants.

Elle tourna la tête subitement vers moi et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Non, Kira ! Cria-t-elle. Je ne le quitterai pas…Je ne le quitterai plus… Je ne veux pas que… »

Encore…Qu'avait-il bien pu se passé pour qu'elle s'en veuille à ce point ?

« Cagalli…Petite sœur…Il t'aime…Ses derniers mots étaient pour toi… »

Son regard se mit à luire.

« Qu'a-t-il dit ?

- Il… »

J'hésitai…La vérité ou un mensonge ?

« Il te demandait pardon. »

Elle plaça sa main devant sa bouche et laissa échapper un cri d'horreur. Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues pâles et elle posa son regard coupable sur lui.

« Avant qu'il…, commença-t-elle d'une voix faible, qu'il ne parte chercher Léonore…nous nous sommes disputés… Sévèrement disputés… Je l'ai incendié… Rabaisser plus bas que terre… Je pensais qu'il me trompait…Qu'il ne m'avait jamais aimé…Je lui ai demandé le divorce, Kira…Mes derniers mots à son égard n'étaient pas « A toute à l'heure mon cœur » ou « Je t'aime mon cœur » mais « Je veux divorcer » et « Ne remets plus jamais les pieds ici »… »

Ma gorge se noua. J'imaginais parfaitement l'état moral dans lequel se trouvait ma sœur. Remords et désespoir la déchiraient de l'intérieur. Elle s'en voulait tellement…

Je posai ma main sur la sienne, celle qui la maintenait à Athrun, et la serrai faiblement.

« Cagalli…

- Je ne veux pas le perdre…

- Il va se réveiller. Il vous aime trop pour vous laisser.

- Et si… ?

- Non Cagalli. Tu m'entends, il n'abandonnera pas ! Ecoute moi, il est resté conscient pendant qu'il se vidait de son sang, il a tenu en pensant à vous. Alors crois-moi il va se battre, vous êtes tout ce qu'il a de plus précieux au monde. Et s'il ne le fait pas, j'irais moi-même lui botter les fesses en enfer ! »

Un petit rire égaya quelques secondes la pièce et je décelai dans son regard un regain d'espoir.

« Merci Kira…

- Tu voudrais me faire plaisir ? Si tu ne veux pas te reposer, mange au moins quelque chose.

- D'accord.

- Bon je reviens. Sois sage petite sœur. »

Je me relevai et quittai la pièce pour me rendre dans l'entrée des urgences. Je repérai le distributeur et insérai quelques pièces. Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir lui pendre… ? Quelque chose d'énergisant et de nourrissant de préférence. Une barre de céréales ? Mouais…de toute façon c'était ça ou des vieilles chips alors bon…

La barre tomba au fond de la machine et je me baissai pour la prendre. Je la rangeai dans ma poche et revins sur mes pas. Je croisai sur le chemin un jeune couple qui se retournait sans cesse pour regarder une petite fille immobile devant la réa. Une petite fille qui ressemblait étrangement à Léonore…

Je me précipitai vers elle.

« Léonore ! Oh mon dieu Léonore, tu vas bien ? »

Je m'agenouillai prés d'elle et la serrai contre moi. Ma nièce ! Elle était là dans mes bras, en bonne santé ! Des petites mains se pendirent à mon cou et je sentis son petit corps trembler contre moi. Elle se mit à pleurer et je la serrai encore plus fortement contre moi.

« Léonore… Dieu soit loué ! C'est fini, nous sommes là maintenant. »

Je me relevai, elle accrochée à mon cou et entrai dans la pièce.

« Cagalli ! »

Ma sœur tourna la tête vers moi et lâcha la main d'Athrun. Elle se leva de son siège et s'avança vers nous, d'un pas chancelant. Elle arriva avec difficultés devant moi et toucha les cheveux de Léonore comme pour vérifier qu'elle était bien réelle. Ma nièce se retourna à ce faible contact et se jeta au coup de sa mère qui la serra de toutes ses forces contre elle. Elle se laissa tomber par terre et elles pleurèrent toutes les deux.

« Léonore…Ma puce… Ma petite puce… J'ai eu tellement peur…»

Léonore s'accrocha à ma sœur de toutes ses forces en répétant des « Maman » entrecoupés par ses pleurs. Je le regardai, des larmes ruisselant sur mes joues. La porte battit et mes parents entrèrent. Ma mère poussa un cri de surprise avant de se précipiter vers ma sœur pour serrer dans ses bras elle et Léonore. Mon père quant à lui s'approcha de moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule. Je me tournai vers lui et constatai qu'il pleurait de joie comme moi. Notre famille était de nouveau réunie…

« Où est Papa ? »


	13. Chapitre Douze

Et voilà la suite! Encore désolée pour le retard, j'ai préféré attendre d'avoir les yeux en face des trous ce soir que de corriger hier à minuit aprés avoir fini d'écrire un chapitre. Vous m'en voulez pas trop?

Merci à Lamu et Raziel pour leur reviews qui me font tomber de mon siège (de joie) à chaque fois que je les vois. J'espère que la suite vous plaira.

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre Douze

12 Avril CE 81

La lourde porte de sa cellule grinça et il tourna la tête vers elle. Un homme s'avança dans l'encadrure. Son habituel geôlier. Sans doute l'heure du dîner…Ou alors celle du déjeuner… Il ne savait plus, il avait perdu la notion du temps. Il ne savait même pas quel jour on était aujourd'hui, ni depuis combien de temps il était dans cette cellule. Deux jours ? Trois jours ? Peut-être plus…

Il n'en avait strictement aucune idée, il attendait juste patiemment d'être déféré devant le tribunal pour son procès. Harcèlement moral, atteinte à la vie privée, tentative de viol, double tentatives d'enlèvement et tentative de double meurtre avec préméditation : telle était la longue liste d'accusations pour laquelle il allait être jugé.

Il en avait pour minimum…toute sa vie ! Et là, il ne pouvait même espérer obtenir une réduction de peine. Non, elle allait lui pourrir la vie comme il venait de lui pourrir la sienne !

« Vous avez de la visite…, annoncé son geôlier. Une heure, pas plus ! »

Il laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. De la visite ? Lui ? Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Il n'avait plus personne, plus de famille, pas d'amis. Rien !

Le baraqué se décala et une jeune femme entra. Elle était mince, plutôt petite, avait de beaux et longs cheveux blonds bouclés. Elle portait une jupe relativement courte et un haut moulant. Elle était sexy… Non ce n'était pas elle ! Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai !

Elle releva la tête.

« Airi ? S'écria-t-il. »

La porte se referma et la jeune femme se précipita dans ses bras. Il la serra puis l'embrassa passionnément avant de la serrer de nouveau contre lui.

« Ma chérie… Tu m'as tellement manqué…, susurra-t-il à son oreille. »

Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille et se lova contre lui. Il en profita pour caresser ses doux cheveux et se délecter de son odeur. Il la garda contre lui plusieurs minutes sans rien dire. Il était tellement heureux. Elle ne l'avait pas abandonnée, elle !

Puis soudain, il l'écarta d'elle et lui demanda, inquiet :

« Comment as-tu fait pour… pour qu'il accepte de me laisser seule avec toi ? »

Elle éclata en pleurs. Il avait peur de la réponse.

« Je…je suis désolée…, sanglota-t-elle. Je voulais tellement te voir… »

Non, elle n'avait pas fait ça… Non, tout mais pas ça !

Il l'empoigna par les épaules et chercha à la faire le regarder droit dans les yeux

« Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça ? Dis le moi…, supplia-t-il.

- Je suis désolée… Je n'avais pas d'autre choix….

- Oh non… Ma chérie… Oh Airi, tu n'aurais pas dû… »

Il la serra tendrement contre lui et elle pleura. Mais mon dieu, quel monstre il faisait ! A cause de sa stupide vengeance, il l'avait poussée à se donner à un inconnu… pour le voir lui ce monstre qui n'avait pas pensé à elle, à son futur… Il ne la méritait pas…

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Pourquoi Airi… ?

- Et toi pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'en es-tu pris à eux ? Que t-ont-ils font ? »

Il explosa de rire. Quelle question !

« Ce qu'ils m'ont fait ? La petite, rien à part d'être née, mais lui, il m'a tout pris ! Tout sans exception ! Avant j'étais haut placé, respecté, riche. Et puis ce sale rat est arrivé, et il m'a vidé, m'a dépouillé jusqu'à l'os. La femme que j'aurais dû épouser, il me l'a volée, l'a séduite, l'a engrossée, l'a souillée. La vie que j'aurais due avoir, il me l'a piquée. Il m'a fait passer pour un fou, un menteur, un malade… Mais c'est lui le monstre ! Ce sale coordinateur, ce cafard ! »

Elle s'était éloignée de lui et tremblait. Elle le regardait terrifiée. Avait-elle peur de lui ? Le jugeait-elle pour ce qu'il avait fait ?

« Oh ma douce… Ne me regarde pas comme ça… Il devait mourir, tu comprends ? Il devait payer pour ce qu'il a fait… Pour tous ces hommes qu'il a pris, tous ces enfants qu'il a rendus orphelins… C'est une pourriture, un poison pour la société ! »

Il s'approcha d'elle et elle se crispa. Si elle avait peur.

« Non te t'approches pas ! Hurla-t-elle lorsqu'il fit un pas de plus.

- Mais Airi…. Comprends-moi, j'avais besoin de le savoir mort pour pouvoir vivre sereinement avec toi, pour qu'on fonde une famille, notre famille à nous sans aucune tâche d'ombre…. »

Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'effleura. Elle se recula en pleurant. Pourquoi ne le comprenait-elle pas ? Il pensait qu'elle aurait compris, elle aussi elle avait tout perdu, on lui avait tout pris. Sa jeunesse, sa dignité, son innocence.

A quatorze ans sa mère l'avait donnée sans pâture à un homme pervers et brutal contre de l'argent en échange de sa virginité. Elle l'avait ensuite utilisée jusqu'à sa majorité, s'était servie de son corps pour gagner suffisamment d'argent pour s'enfuir avec son amant loin d'ORB. Puis elle l'avait laissé seule sans argent, sans diplôme, sans rien et elle avait dû se prostituer pour survivre. Elle avait été brutalisée, violentée un bon nombre de fois.

On lui avait pris son bonheur, ses rêves. On l'avait souillée, brisée…

« Alors tout ça ce n'était que des mensonges… Tu ne m'as jamais aimée, je n'étais qu'un substitut d'elle, de ton ancienne promise… Je la remplaçais, n'est ce pas ?

- Non Airi, je t'aime !

- Non c'est faux ! Tu n'as qu'à Elle tête !

- Non, je la hais ! »

Elle se laissa tomber au sol et il voulut la rejoindre pour la réconforter.

« Non ! Ne t'approche pas de moi ! »

Quelque chose en lui se brisa.

« S'il te plait Airi, ne me rejette pas toi aussi… »

Elle releva la tête subitement.

« Te rejeter ? Mais je t'ai toujours aimé pour ce que tu étais ! Je me fichais de savoir que tu étais un ex-taulard ! Je t'aimais toi ! C'est toi qui me rejette, qui me hait, qui me déteste…

- Non, c'est faux Airi ! Je voulais partir avec toi, loin d'ici !

- Partir avec moi ?! Moi, un poison pour la société, un cafard ? Tu voulais partir avec moi, une coordinatrice ?! »

Il recula et trébucha. Il tomba sur ses fesses et la regarda, stupéfait. Elle, une coordinatrice ? Cette magnifique et éblouissante femme, une coordinatrice ?

« Je pensais que tu étais différent… que tu m'aimais pour moi-même…J'ai voulu te le dire à de nombreuses reprises…mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage… J'avais peur que, comme les autres, tu me frappes, tu me battes parce que j'étais différente, anormale…Je pensais que tu n'étais pas comme eux, que pour une fois j'avais rencontré quelqu'un qui m'aimait vraiment…J'avais tort… »

Elle se releva et courut frapper à la porte de la cellule.

« Ouvrez-moi ! Laissez-moi sortir ! »

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il était tétanisé par la surprise.

« Calmez-vous ma petite dame ! »

La porte s'ouvrit et il entendit ses talons claquer contre le sol du poste de police. Il avait perdu la femme de sa vie…

Il resta là longuement à fixer l'endroit où elle s'était tenue, recroquevillée contre le mur. Elle, une coordinatrice ? Elle, la femme qu'il aimait tant, était de la même espèce que ce… ce monstre ? Non pas monstre ! Ce n'était pas un monstre, sinon elle aussi l'était. Non elle n'était pas un monstre, c'était la personne la plus douce sur Terre, la plus belle, la plus généreuse…

Elle, une coordinatrice ? Lui, le xénophobe, l'ancien membre du Blue Cosmos aimait une coordinatrice ! Il était pathétique… Lui qui pensait ne jamais pouvoir côtoyer et encore moins aimer un membre de ce peuple-là, de ce peuple de raté qu'il ne qualifiait même pas d'humain. Et pourtant, il l'aimait plus que tout… Elle était humaine, tout ce qu'il avait de plus humain : elle éprouvait tristesse, joie, peur, fatigue, amour…

Elle était comme lui. Il était comme lui… Un homme, un humain

Athrun Zala était un homme ! Un homme qu'il venait d'envoyer dans le coma. Un homme qu'il avait tenté d'abattre de sang froid. Un homme, mais aussi un père et un mari. Oui Athrun Zala, cet être qu'il avait hait, insulté, ramené plus bas que terre pendant des années, était un homme… comme lui.

. Finalement il avait tort, il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. De bout en bout, il avait été aveuglé par la vengeance.

« Non ! Non ! Se mit-il à hurler »

Il frappa le mur. Il avait mal. Mal au cœur, il se dégoûtait. Il était un meurtrier, un assassin, un monstre. Il était seul maintenant. Elle n'était plus là. Il l'avait perdue, perdue à tout jamais…

(POV Yzak)

Je m'engageai dans le couloir de leur manoir, Kira derrière moi.

« Non Kira, je ne me calmerais pas ! »

Je dévalai leurs escaliers en enfilant ma veste et continuai à m'énerver :

« Ca suffit maintenant ce cirque ! Je veux bien être gentil deux minutes, mais là trop c'est trop ! »

Kira s'engagea à ma suite en essayant de me rattraper.

« Yzak, arrête de gueuler ! Tu ne vas rien arranger en hurlant comme ça ! »

Je n'allais rien arranger ? Il se foutait de ma tronche là ! Je me retournai vers lui et lui rétorquai d'une voix excédée :

« Parce que toi tu arranges quelque chose ? C'est vrai, c'est tellement mieux te laisser ta sœur s'enfoncer dans son mutisme ! »

Je fouillai dans mes poches à la recherche de mes clés de voiture.

« Yzak, ne fais pas ça… »

Voilà qu'il me suppliait maintenant…

« Ecoute Kira, j'aime énormément ta sœur mais là elle dépasse les bornes. Elle ne peut pas continuer à dénigrer Léonore comme ça ! C'est sa mère bordel !

- Yzak…, intervint une voix féminine. »

Si même elle était contre moi…

« Lacus ne t'y mets pas aussi ! »

Je leur lançai un regard noir. Pourquoi laissaient-ils pourrir la situation comme ça ? Cagalli par-ci, Cagalli par-là. Et Léonore dans tout ça ? Et Athrun ?

« Il est hors de question, vous entendez **hors de question**, que je vous permette de la laisser dans cet état là ! Il faut la secouer, le monde ne s'est pas arrêté de tourner parce qu'Athrun est dans le coma ! Il n'est ni mort, ni perdu ! Les médecins sont confiants, c'est un battant faites lui confiance merde ! »

Je les fixai durement et ils baissèrent la tête. Ils savaient que j'avais raison et je comprenais ce qui les retenait, mais ça ne pouvait plus durer. Athrun avait presque donné sa vie pour sa sécurité et son bonheur, je ne pouvais pas la laisser détruire ça et se lamenter sur son sort !

« S'il faut jouer les méchants, je le ferais puisque personne ici n'a l'air décidé à bouger le petit doigt… »

Je m'arrêtai, les escaliers venaient de grincer. J'avais dû réveiller l'un de leurs enfants avec mes hurlements… Je tournai la tête vers eux : Léonore se tenait là, à mi étage, et me regardait, les yeux encore rougis par des larmes qu'elle avait sans doute versé au cours de la nuit. Et mince ! Déjà qu'elle ne dormait pas beaucoup…

Je lui fis un petit sourire rassurant et lui annonçai :

« Tout va bien Léonore. Retourne donc te coucher, il est encore tôt… »

Elle descendit les escaliers en courant et se précipita vers moi. Elle s'accrocha à ma taille et murmura :

« Ne cries pas après Maman, Tonton Yzak. S'il te plait, ne cries pas après Maman… »

Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux et me baissai à sa hauteur. Elle leva la tête et je la regardai droit dans les yeux. Ce qu'elle pouvait lui ressembler…

« Léonore, écoute, ta maman est en train de faire une grosse bêtise et ça, ton papa ne l'aurait jamais permis. Ton papa n'aurait jamais voulu qu'elle se laisse abattre, et encore moins qu'elle ne s'occupe plus de toi. Ta maman est triste, très triste, je le sais, mais ce n'est pas normal qu'elle ne soit pas là pour toi, tu comprends ? »

Elle hocha la tête en essayant de contenir ses larmes. Je caressai sa joue et la pris contre moi. Elle se mit à pleurer doucement et me demanda :

« Papa va se réveiller ? Hein Tonton Yzak, il va se réveiller ?

- Oui Léonore. Ton papa est l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse…. »

Leur téléphone fixe sonna et tout le monde se retourna vers lui. Inconsciemment nous espérions tous que ce soit l'hôpital qui nous appelait pour nous annoncer le réveil d'Athrun. Kira se précipita pour répondre, Lacus le suivit tandis que quelqu'un s'engagea dans les escaliers.

La communication dura un peu plus d'une minute et nous retînmes tous notre souffle. Kira ne cessait d'acquiescer et cela nous réconfortait dans notre idée.

Lorsqu'il raccrocha et qu'il se tourna vers nous, la personne dans l'escalier demanda :

« C'était l'hôpital ? »

Ryũ était sortit comme une furie de sa chambre.

« Oui… Cagalli a fait un malaise… »

Un grand silence accueillit cette nouvelle inattendue. Un malaise… A force de ne pas s'alimenter aussi…

« Maman est malade ? »

La petite Léonore s'était détachée de moi et nous interrogeait, très inquiète. Avec leurs conneries maintenant la gosse avait ses deux parents à l'hôpital… Bravo Kira ! Bien joué…

Mon ami resta planté comme un con au milieu du salon, le regard perdu. Il était complètement dépassé par les évènements… Bon, je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire.

« Kira, on y va. Lacus, rejoins nous dès que les enfants seront prêts. »

Tous deux me dévisagèrent, surpris par ma soudaine prise en main des évènements. Je leur répondis d'un regard dur et autoritaire. Assez perdu de temps, maintenant !

Je me remis à la hauteur de sa fille et lui expliquai :

« Léonore, tu vas aller sagement te préparer pendant que ton oncle et moi allons voir ta maman, et après Lacus et Ryũ vont t'emmener la voir. D'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête et Lacus la pris en charge immédiatement. Elle l'attrapa par la main et l'emmena à l'étage. Je m'avançai vers Kira, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, et posai ma main sur son épaule. Il sortit de sa stupeur et s'engagea à ma suite dans le couloir.

Alors que nous nous apprêtions à monter dans ma voiture, je vis Ryũ arriver vers nous en courant.

« Attendez-moi ! »

Je souris. Athrun l'avait vraiment bien élevé. Au moins lui était un peu plus réactif que la majorité d'entre nous.

« Monte. »

Il s'exécuta et je démarrai le moteur.

Sur le trajet, le ton monta. Je n'avais plus du tout envie de fermer mon clapet. Je n'avais rien dit ces trois derniers jours, comprenant parfaitement que Kira soit choqué et ne veuille pas bousculer sa sœur. Ce n'était certes pas moi qui avais maintenu Athrun conscient et qui avais fait tout en sorte pour contenir son hémorragie, mais il y avait des limites au foutage de gueule. Ok, ils étaient tous aussi choqués les uns que les autres ; ok, il s'était passé des choses graves entre Cagalli et Athrun dont je n'avais pas tous les détails ; ok, les derniers jours avaient été éprouvants. Mais merde voilà à quoi tout cela nous avait menés ! Maintenant en plus d'Athrun dans le coma, Cagalli venait de faire un malaise à cause de l'inaction de son frangin et de toute sa famille.

« Tu vois avec tes conneries Kira maintenant ta sœur est dans un bel état ! Bravo ! Franchement bravo ! Bien le frangin…

- Ferme la Yzak, tu veux ! Hurla Kira.

- Me la fermer, t'en as de bonnes toi ! C'est justement parce que je me la suis fermé qu'on en est arrivé là ! Si j'avais secoué ta sœur un peu plus tôt, elle n'aura pas fait un malaise parce qu'elle ne s'alimente plus correctement !

- Yzak… Je ne crois pas que ça soit que à cause de ça…, intervint Ryũ

- Et ça serait à cause de quoi d'autres selon toi Ryũ ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr.

- Sûr de quoi ? Le questionnai-je en lui laçant un regard peu convaincu dans le rétroviseur. »

Il se repositionna bien au fond de son siège et regarda la route, pensif. Il nous cachait quelque chose… Une de plus...

Le reste de la route se fit dans un silence des plus total. Kira fixa notre voie en serrant ses poings. Ryũ lui ne décolla pas son nez de la vitre arrière et resta perdu dans ses pensées. Pour ma part, je ne fis plus aucune remarque. Je les avais suffisamment secoués pour la journée. Ils allaient enfin agir intelligemment. Ce n'était pas trop tôt…

* * *

Kira sortit de la chambre où les médecins avaient placés Cagalli en fermant doucement la porte. Il releva la tête vers nous et je vis dans son regard que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il s'assit sur l'un des sièges juste à côté et lâcha :

« Elle veut avorter.

- Quoi ? »

Avorter ? J'avais mal entendu, forcément. La Cagalli que je connaissais n'aurait jamais eu une idée pareille. Avorter alors qu'elle et lui avaient tous les deux voulu cet enfant… C'était impensable ! Ou alors elle avait complètement perdu ses esprits là !

« Elle veut avorter. Elle n'en veut pas, répéta-t-il froidement. »

Je n'en revenais pas. Cagalli, non Notre Cagalli voulant avorter d'Athrun, de son mari, de l'homme de sa vie ! Et Kira qui la laissait dire des inepties… Ils étaient devenus fous, tous les deux ! Il fallait que tout ceci cesse !

Je fis un pas vers la porte et posai ma main sur la poignée. Kira sortit à ce moment-là de son mutisme et me supplia :

« Ne fais pas ça, Yzak…

- C'est son enfant Kira ! Sa femme, sa fille, toute sa vie ! Cela n'a donc aucune valeur pour toi ? »

Pourquoi agissait-il comme ça ? Pourquoi la laissait-il détruire tout ce qui comptait pour Athrun ?

Il ne me répondit pas et je pris cela pour un non.

« Pour moi si. »

J'entrai et refermai la porte derrière moi, résolu à la faire retrouver ses esprits.

Lorsque je me tournai vers le lit, je fus littéralement figé sur place. Cagalli était recroquevillée sur elle-même, les genoux serrés contre sa poitrine, la tête enfouie entre ses genoux et pleurait.

J'avais devant moi une femme brisée, rongée par les remords et ravagée par la tristesse. Une femme que je n'aurais jamais crû voir un jour, pas en elle…

Jusqu'à cet instant là je pensais, comme tout le monde, que Cagalli, la déesse de la Victoire comme elle était surnommée, était une femme forte qui ne se laissait pas abattre et continuait toujours de l'avant, une femme qui se relevait toujours et qui se battait jusqu'au bout. Et finalement, j'avais tort. Cagalli était fragile, extrêmement fragile…

Je m'avançai lentement en m'annonçant pour ne pas l'effrayer.

« Cagalli… C'est moi, Yzak… »

Elle ne bougea pas et je vins m'asseoir sur le bord du lit juste à côté d'elle, à sa gauche. J'effleurai son bras et elle releva la tête. Je rencontrai son regard ambre. Il était vide, terne, triste, coupable. Il avait perdu de son éclat, il n'était plus en rien celui qui avait séduit mon ami.

« Laisse-moi seule, me demanda-t-elle.

- Non.

- S'il te plait Yzak, laisse-moi seule, me supplia-t-elle.

- Non Cagalli ! Ca suffit maintenant ! »

J'élevai un peu la voix et posai mes mains sur ses épaules.

« Laisse-moi ! Va-t'en ! »

Elle tenta de me repousser et je l'empoignai fermement.

« Non, je ne quitterai pas cette pièce ! Tu vas te ressaisir maintenant et arrêter de raconter des inepties !

- Des inepties ? Quelles inepties ? »

Son regard changea et elle me fixa durement. J'avais touché la corde sensible.

« Quelles inepties ? Avorter par exemple. »

Elle se crispa à ce mot.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! C'est mon enfant ! J'avorterai si je le veux et tu ne m'en empêcheras pas !

- Si ce sont mes affaires Cagalli. Tant qu'Athrun sera mon meilleur ami et que tu seras sa femme, ce sera mes affaires. Et non tu n'avorteras pas, et tu veux que je te dise pourquoi : c'est ton enfant, tu l'as dit toi-même, son enfant, **votre **enfant. »

Elle détourna la tête et fixa le drap. Sa main se referma sur lui et je la vis se mordre les la lèvre inférieure. Elle se retenait de pleurer…

Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle se libère de tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Si elle voulait avorter ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'en voulait pas. Il y avait autre chose, quelque chose de plus profond qui la terrifiait.

J'attendis. Il lui fallait simplement du temps pour arriver à formuler ses craintes concrètement.

Les minutes passèrent et elle commença difficilement.

« Je… Je ne pourrais jamais… »

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge mais je la devinai aisément : l'élever seule.

Je posai une main sur sa main gauche et la forçai de l'autre à relever la tête et à me regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Si tu pourras, parce qu'Athrun sera là … avec toi. »

Ses yeux se mirent à luire et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle détourna une fois de plus la tête et serra encore plus les draps.

« Je ne mérite pas de porter son enfant… Je ne le mérite pas…, sanglota-t-elle

- Oui, tu ne le mérites pas. »

Elle éclata en sanglots. J'y allais un peu fort, mais il n'y avait que ça qui pouvait la sortir de son état.

« Là, maintenant, tu ne le mérites pas non. Tu te laisses abattre, tu baisses les bras, tu ne crois pas en lui, tu détruits tout ce qu'il a voulu protéger, tu dénigres ta fille, **sa **fille, tu te pourris la santé, tu ne te reposes pas suffisamment, tu refuses de t'alimenter correctement… Et pire encore, tu veux avorter, tu veux laisser tomber cette chance que tant de couples comme le vôtre rêverait d'avoir. Tu sais quelles étaient les chances que tu sois mère Cagalli ? »

Elle releva légèrement la tête.

« Maigre, voire infime. Alors deux fois…

- Et si… ? »

Il ne se réveillait pas ? Bon sang, ils n'avaient que cette idée en tête ! Athrun n'était pas un lâche, il n'abandonnait pas si facilement et pas en laissant sa famille derrière lui !

« Mais merde Cagalli ! Crois en lui ! Il n'a pas survécut aux deux guerres pour mourir à 25 ans en laissant sa fille et sa femme enceinte !

- Ce n'est pas pareil !

- Non, c'était pire ! Je ne crois pas que tu aies réalisé à quel point c'était l'enfer sur les champs de bataille…

- Si je sais, j'y étais !

- Non Cagalli tu ne sais rien ! Rien, rien du tout ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de se retrouver seul contre tes ennemis ! Ton frère ou lui était toujours là pour protéger tes arrières ! Lui qui avait-il pour protéger les siens ? Personne ! Alors crois-moi c'était pire, pire que tout ce que tu peux imaginer…Et pourtant tu vois, il est toujours là. Il a été blessé plus gravement que ça, dans des conditions bien pire et il s'en est toujours tiré. »

Je soupirai.

« Les médecins sont confiants, qu'attends-tu de plus ? Qu'il se réveille alors qu'il perdu énormément de sang et que son corps était déjà épuisé avant l'accident ! Soit réaliste un peu Cagalli ! Nous avons beau être des coordinateurs, quand notre corps est à bout il réclame le repos dont il a besoin d'une manière ou d'une autre !

- C'est ma faute… »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, à peine audible.

Non, c'était de leur faute à tout les deux ! Lui n'aurait pas dû lui cacher ça et elle se voiler la face derrière une colère qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Si seulement ils avaient essayé de discuter plus tôt…

Non ! Nous étions tous en faute. Si l'un d'entre nous avait appelé, pris le temps de parler avec lui, nous aurions remarqué qu'il cachait quelque chose. Il n'avait jamais su mentir…

« Oui c'est de ta faute ! Si tu avais compris plus tôt rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! Si tu avais un temps soit peu fait attention à lui, à son comportement tu aurais vu qu'il vous protégeait ! Tu aurais dû voir ! C'est ton mari, tu vis avec lui comment n'as-tu pu pas t'en rendre compte ! C'est à se demander si tu le connais… »

Elle se tétanisa. J'allais vraiment loin et je regrettais chacun des mots que je pouvais lui dire. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, je ne pouvais pas reculer. Il fallait absolument que quelqu'un joue le méchant, ou sinon nous allions finir par les perdre tous les deux…

Je me levai et repris sur un ton méprisant :

« Il serait vraiment déçu de savoir que tu ne t'occupes même plus de votre fille… J'ose te rappeler que tu es sa mère ! Alors si tu n'es même plus capable de l'assumer, je vais faire en sorte de te retirer sa garde…»

Je la menaçai de la pire chose qu'il soit pour elle : lui enlever sa fille, et j'espérais bien qu'elle allait réagir.

Elle tourna la tête vers moi et me regarda rageusement. Je l'avais mise en colère, c'était sa chaire et son sang. Elle fit quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas : elle se leva, malgré sa faiblesse, et se planta en face de moi.

« Je sais ! Hurla-t-elle. Je sais que je suis en tort ! Je sais que tout est de ma faute, que j'ai été aveuglé par la colère, que je n'ai rien vu ! Je sais que je ne mérite pas d'être sa femme ! Mais ne me prends pas ma fille ! C'est tout ce que j'ai ! »

Je soutins son regard noir.

« Alors secoue-toi ! Arrête de te lamenter sur ton sort et crois en lui ! Il était prêt à donner sa vie pour toi, alors ne crois pas qu'il va t'abandonner ! Il t'aime trop pour ça ! »

Elle devint subitement très pâle et je me précipitai vers elle lorsqu'elle commença à perdre l'équilibre. Je la rattrapai à temps et la portai jusqu'au lit qu'elle n'aurait pas dû quitter. J'avais été trop loin… Elle était enceinte, faible et épuisée…

Elle gémit faiblement puis rouvrit les yeux.

« Encore… ?

- Oui alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te reposer et de manger quelque chose. Athrun nous tuera si tu fais une fausse-couche… »

A ce dernier mot, elle posa sa main sur son ventre et serra son haut. Des larmes se formèrent au coin de ses paupières et je me maudis. Mais quel con, je faisais ! Lui parler de fausse-couche, quelle idée j'avais eu…

Je posai ma main par-dessus la sienne.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va s'occuper de vous. »

Elle serra ma main et j'ajoutai, un sourire aux lèvres :

« De vous cinq. »

Elle ferma les yeux et ses larmes roulèrent sur sa peau pâle. Des voix s'élevèrent dans le couloir et je reconnus celle de Lacus. Léonore était là.

Cagalli, qui commençait à s'endormir, relâcha un peu son étreinte et j'en profitai pour la laisser quelques instants, le temps d'aller chercher leur petite puce. Je m'avançai sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la porte et posai ma main sur la poignée…

« Athrun…, murmura-t-elle. »

Oui Cagalli était fragile, extrêmement fragile et ça, seul Athrun l'avait compris.

Je sortis en refermant lentement la porte de la chambre. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi et je leur lançai un sourire rassurant. Kira et Ryũ soupirèrent de soulagement tandis que Lacus nous interrogea tous tour à tour des yeux.

« Léonore, approche s'il te plait, lui demandai-je. »

Elle s'exécuta immédiatement et je me penchai pour murmurer à son oreille :

« Ta maman ne sait pas que tu es là, alors on va rentrer tous les deux lentement dans la pièce et tu vas lui faire un belle surprise. »

Elle hocha la tête, un beau sourire pendu à ses lèvres. J'attrapai sa petite main et rentrai de nouveau dans la chambre.

« Je reviens tout de suite, annonçai-je en laissant la porte entrebâillé. »

A peine rentrée, Léonore se sépara de moi et se dirigea vers sa mère. Elle monta doucement sur le lit et s'allongea à côté de Cagalli. Elle s'installa contre elle et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle lui manquait…

A son contact, mon amie ouvrit faiblement les yeux et tourna la tête vers sa fille qui lui offrit alors un sourire radieux.

« Ma puce… Ma petite puce… »

Je souris. Elle venait de se tourner pour la serrer dans ses bras. Voilà qui était fait !

Je m'éclipsai et laissai la mère et fille se retrouver et surtout se reposer.

« Tout ira bien maintenant.

- Et pour le bébé ? S'enquit Ryũ.

- Athrun sera papa une seconde fois. »

Des cris de joies éclatèrent mais me parurent lointains. Il manquait quelqu'un, le principal concerné…

J'expirai profondément. Bientôt, il serait parmi nous, il fallait juste lui laisser le temps de se remettre.

22 Avril CE 81

(POV Kira)

Deux semaines, jour pour jour, s'étaient écoulées depuis l'accident. Deux longues et éprouvantes semaines durant lesquelles notre vie avait d'abord été une véritable descente aux enfers puis une longue et difficile remontée qui était sur le point de prendre fin.

Le cauchemar avait commencé le jour où on nous avait certifié qu'Athrun était dans le coma, quelques heures après que Léonore nous ait été rendue. La nouvelle avait achevé moralement ma sœur qui s'en voulait déjà terriblement. Les médecins avaient eu beau être encourageants et rassurants quant à cet état temporaire, c'en était juste de trop pour elle. C'était comme si sa vie s'était arrêtée ce jour-là, à cette annonce : elle ne s'était plus alimentée et avait refusé de quitter son chevet ne serait-ce que pour dormir quelques heures.

Elle avait perdu espoir… Et moi tout contrôle sur ma rationalité. Je l'avais laissée s'enfoncer et dénigrer Léonore sans rien faire alors que moi j'avais encore de l'espoir, beaucoup d'espoir. J'avais une confiance absolue en Athrun mais je ne savais simplement pas comment la gérer et la soutenir elle. Cette femme si fragile que j'avais eue devant moi ce jour-là, ma sœur, m'avait totalement désemparé. J'avais eu peur de la bousculer, de la fragiliser encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Alors j'avais opté pour l'inaction. Grosse erreur de ma part…

Heureusement qu'Yzak avait été là pour nous secouer et nous faire reprendre pied à la réalité à temps.

_« C'est son enfant Kira ! Sa femme, sa fille, toute sa vie ! Cela n'a donc aucune valeur pour toi ? »_

Sa question m'avait sorti de cet état « second » dans lequel je m'étais enfermé. Je m'étais rendu compte à ce moment-là que j'aurais laissé ma sœur faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie : avorter de mon meilleur ami. Si Yzak ne l'avait pas bousculée et remise sur le droit chemin, elle aurait sans nul doute renoncé à cette nouvelle maternité qu'elle avait pourtant tant souhaitée… Et moi comme un con je l'aurais accompagnée, je l'aurais, comme il me l'avait reproché, laissé détruire tout ce qui comptait pour mon beau-frère.

Quel piètre frère je faisais… Quel piètre meilleur ami aussi… Athrun, lui, ne se serait jamais laissé dépasser par les évènements, il aurait réussi à conserver ses esprits et à gérer la situation. Jamais, non jamais, il n'aurait toléré que Lacus se laisse abattre comme j'avais laissé ma sœur le faire. Jamais…

Je soupirai et me repris. Ce qui était fait était fait maintenant. Je ne pouvais pas retourner en arrière. Il fallait que j'accepte mon comportement et que je vive avec. Toute ma vie, je serais éternellement reconnaissant envers nos proches amis pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle, pour eux.

Car oui tout le monde sans exception avait fait en sorte que ma sœur puisse se consacrer uniquement à Léonore et Athrun.

Dearka et Yzak avaient suivi de très près l'enquête et m'avaient aidé à mettre au clair tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la sortie de prison de Yuuna. Tout était limpide maintenant, nous savions parfaitement comment cela avait pu se produire : le tribunal, qui contrairement à ce qu'il aurait dû faire, n'avait pas envoyé d'avertissement à ma sœur et Athrun, ni à la police d'ailleurs.

Quand Cagalli avait appris ça, elle l'avait tout de suite attaqué pour faute professionnelle et négligence. Une enquête interne avait été ouverte et nous ne cessions d'harceler les juges pour qu'elle continue d'avancer. Il était tout bonnement hors de question que ceux qui avaient permis, certes involontairement, à ce malade de leur faire du mal s'en sortent et ne payent pas pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Miri, elle de son côté, m'avait remplacé aux côtés de ma sœur lorsque je vaquais entre les réunions avec les médecins, les policiers et les membres du tribunal. Elle s'était aussi chargée de contrôler la presse nationale et de donner le strict minimum aux journaux people afin qu'ils ne la harcèlent pas.

Pour tout ce qui concernait le domaine politique, Ledonir et Akihio s'en occupaient. Ils avaient annulés tous ses déplacements à l'étranger et, avec les émirs, la déchargeaient de toutes ses responsabilités jusqu'à temps qu'Athrun sorte complètement de son coma, ce qui n'allait pas tarder d'après les médecins.

En effet depuis plusieurs jours, il était en quelque sorte déjà réveillé : il était plus agité et réagissait à de nombreux stimuli mais n'avait cependant toujours pas ouvert les yeux. D'après eux, il dormait profondément et rêvait même. Il reprenait des forces lentement, chaque jour un peu plus.

Et nous pendant ce temps-là, nous attentions avec impatience son réveil.

Ma sœur était aux aguets et ne voulait pas dormir plus de deux ou trois heures de peur de rater ce moment, de ne pas être là lorsqu'il ouvrirait les yeux.

Lacus et Myrna, qui était revenue immédiatement après l'annonce de l'accident aux informations, calmaient Léonore et Ryũ qui voulait presque nous appeler toutes les heures pour savoir s'il s'était réveillait.

Yzak était retourné sur les Plants deux jours plus tôt mais redescendrait sur Terre dés qu'il recevrait mon coup de fil.

Miri et Dearka avaient aussi repris leur travail respectif en début de semaine et passaient très souvent le voir.

Ma mère elle avait repris ses gardes à mi-temps tandis que mon père lui restait avec Lacus. Et moi je veillai à ce que ma sœur ne s'épuise pas et qu'elle mange correctement.

Mon regard se posa sur ma montre. 14h17. Ryũ n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Il fallait que j'aborde le problème avec ma sœur. Je m'éclaircis la voix.

« Cagalli ?

- Oui Kira.

- Hier quand je suis rentré dans la chambre de Ryũ, j'ai trouvé de vieilles coupures de presse datant de la fin de la première guerre sur son bureau. Il se pose beaucoup de question et cherche des réponses. Il veut comprendre…

- Je vois… Nous avons trop attendus, je sais.

- Oui…

- Il vient cet après-midi n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, avec sans doute énormément de questions.

- J'y répondrais.

- Tu es sûre que ca ira ?

- Il a le droit de savoir. Il est grand maintenant. »

J'hochai positivement de la tête. Oui, Ryũ était grand maintenant. Il n'était plus le jeune garçon de six ans qu'ils avaient adopté. C'était un adolescent à présent, un adolescent bouleversé qui avait besoin de comprendre comment et pourquoi ce qui était arrivé était arrivé.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, il arriva l'air grave, son casque dans une main et une pochette dans l'autre. Les questions allaient fuser.

Il rentra dans la chambre de réanimation dans laquelle Athrun avait été transféré.

« Comment va-t-il ?

- Les médecins pensent qu'il va se réveiller entre ce soir et demain.

- Mais c'est génial !

- Oui. J'espère que ca va bien se passer. Il est très agité…

- Ne t'inquiète pas Cagalli. »

Le silence s'installa. Ryũ resta debout devant mon beau frère, sa pochette dans ses mains. Il n'osait pas.

Ma sœur releva la tête vers lui et lui tendis une perche.

« Qu'est ce que tu as donc dans cette pochette Ryũ ?

- Heu... En fait…Heu… Des coupures de presses…

- Sur nous, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il baissa la tête, honteux, et ma sœur esquissa un sourire.

« Que souhaiterais-tu savoir ? »

Il releva lentement les yeux vers Cagalli et l'interrogea du regard.

« Tu as le droit de savoir. Alors n'hésite pas, pose tes questions Ryũ. »

Il se tourna vers moi, puis observa Athrun et enfin reporta son attention sur ma sœur. Maintenant qu'il avait la possibilité de savoir, il hésitait.

« Heu…Je…Pourquoi cet homme a… ?

- Je pense que… commencer par le début ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. »

Nous nous échangeâmes un sourire. Son récit promettait d'être long surtout si elle commençait au tout début de leur histoire. Elle prit une grande inspiration, et commença en regardant tendrement Athrun.

* * *

Ryũ venait de partir et il était un peu plus vingt heures. Ma sœur et lui avait discuté toute l'après-midi. Il savait tout à présent, comment ils s'étaient rencontrés, pourquoi il s'était appelé un temps Alex, quand et pourquoi il s'était réengagé dans l'armée de ZAFT, pourquoi elle avait dû rester se reposer au manoir pendant une semaine avant la fin de la seconde guerre, qui était Yuuna… Tout, elle lui avait tout expliqué, sans plus rien lui cacher.

Il connaissait leur passé maintenant, tout était beaucoup plus clair pour lui. Cependant nous savions parfaitement qu'il aurait aimé en savoir plus sur Athrun, sur son enfance et son adolescence, sur ses parents. Mais il n'avait posé aucune question, il respectait notre silence sur cette partie de sa vie et n'irait même jamais le questionné. De toute façon, Athrun n'y répondrait pas. Il ne vivait plus que pour le présent. Bien sûr, ils pensaient toujours à eux : chaque année, le lendemain de la Saint Valentin, il montait sur December City pour déposer une gerbe de fleur sur la tombe de sa mère qui était devenue, après plusieurs mois de bataille avec le conseil des Plants, aussi celle de son père.

« Il s'est calmé Kira. On dirait que son rêve l'apaise.

- Peut-être qu'il s'endort tout simplement.

- Peut-être aussi. En tout cas, il semble plus détendu. Comme quand il dort… »

Je souris. Elle allait tellement mieux…Sur le plan moral tout du moins, car pour l'instant sa seconde grossesse ne se passait pas très bien. Contrairement à lorsqu'elle avait eu Léonore, elle n'arrêtait pas d'avoir des nausées le matin et le soir, et était sujette à de fréquent malaise.

Elle mangeait donc peu et cela ne m'enchantait guère. J'essayais de la faire s'alimenter un minimum mais elle ne pouvait pas avaler quelque chose sans se forcer. Elle n'avait pas très faim, ni très envie de manger.

« Je vais chercher un truc à grignoter tu veux quelque chose ?

- Je te piquerai un bout de ton sandwich.

- D'accord… Mais promets-moi que demain tu mangeras un peu plus.

- Promis Kira. »

Je laissai tomber pour aujourd'hui. Il se faisait tard et je n'avais pas envie de me batailler avec elle ce soir.

Je quittai la chambre et partis à la cafétéria de l'hôpital. Je remontai avec un sandwich simple que je partageais avec elle. Elle en mangea un quart, plus que la veille déjà, et pour une fois ne recracha pas le contenu de son estomac.

Nous passâmes le restant de la soirée à discuter des séances chez le psychologue de Léonore, qui n'arrêtait pas de faire des cauchemars depuis l'accident.

Vers vingt-trois heures, le silence s'installa et je conseillai à ma sœur de dormir un peu. Elle me répéta un énième « Oui Kira » et je n'insistai pas.

* * *

« Kira ! Kira, réveille-toi ! M'ordonna quelqu'un »

Je me réveillai en sursaut.

« Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »


	14. Chapitre Treize

Et encore un chapitre de plus! Ca commence à en faire beaucoup^^ Celui là est l'un de mes préférés.

Sinon a part ça, c'est les vacances et je viens juste de me couper les cheveux! C'était effrayant de voir les paquets de cheveux tomber, mais je suis vivante^^

Allez j'arrête mes conneries, bonne lecture tout le monde! et à bientôt!

Chapitre Treize

27 Avril CE 81

Il allait devenir fou. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette chambre, de ces murs blancs, de cette absence de fenêtre, d'horloge, de compagnon de chambre. Rien ! Il n'y avait rien ! Il était seul ! Seul parmi ces fous ! Et il allait bientôt devenir fou… comme eux.

Il hurla et hurla encore.

« Laissez-moi sortir ! Laissez-moi sortir bande de fous ! »

Il voulait tant sortir dehors. Dehors hors de cette chambre, de cette prison pour fou ! Il allait devenir fou. Oui il commençait même déjà à devenir fou… La solitude et l'ennuie le rendaient fou. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Pas de télévision, pas de livres, pas de journaux, pas de compagnie. Rien, il n'y avait rien à faire. Il passait ses journées à supplier qu'on le laisser sortir, qu'on le laisse voir l'extérieur, qu'on le laisse voir Airi… Oh sa Airi…Elle était partie… Il l'avait perdue… Elle l'avait laissée comme tout le monde… Il était seul, seul au monde, sans personne…

Et il hurlait. Hurlait jusqu'à temps que quelqu'un ouvre cette porte. Mais jamais il ne sortait. Non, il était cloitré dans cette chambre blanche, morne, monotone, silencieuse et vide…

On l'avait envoyé dans cet hôpital psychiatrique après son procès. On ne l'avait pas crû quand il avait dit avoir prémédité tout, avoir tout pensé et tout planifié. On avait crû qu'il avait perdu l'esprit, toute raison. Et il avait eu beau s'évertuer à crier qu'il n'était pas fou, qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait, qu'il avait fait ça pour se venger de lui. De cet Athrun Zala qui en plus de lui avoir pris sa vie lui avait fait perdre sa femme ! Si seulement il n'avait pas existé ce cafard, si seulement elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré, rien, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! Il aurait épousé Cagalli et l'aurait trompée sans remord ! Il aurait eu sa vie de rêve, avec sa maitresse, sa Airi… Oh sa chère Airi… Pourquoi l'avait-elle laissée elle aussi… ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas comprise… ?

« Cafard ! Pourriture ! Ordure ! Oh je te tuerai de mes mains ! Je t'étranglerais moi-même et je te regardais mourir droit dans les yeux. Zala je te tuerai ! Tu entends je te tuerai sale cafard ! »

La porte s'ouvrit. Trois hommes en blouse blanche entrèrent et s'emparèrent de lui. On le jeta au sol, le cloua par terre et il sentit un aiguille entrer dans sa nuque. Et voilà, on le sédatait encore…Mais pourquoi ne le laissait-on pas sortir ? Il voit juste la voir elle…

Il se sentit partir et ferma lentement les yeux. Il tenta de résister mais la dose était trop forte…Il retomba dans les limbes d'un sommeil forcé.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, une jeune femme était là. Assise sur le bord de son lit, elle le regardait tendrement, amoureusement.

« Airi… »

La femme esquissa un sourire. Elle était si belle…

« Airi…, gémit-il. »

La jeune femme avança sa main doucement sa main vers son visage et effleura sa joue. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa calmer par sa douceur et sa délicatesse. Même dans ses rêves, elle venait le hanter… Elle lui manquait tellement…

Le lendemain lorsqu'il se réveilla à nouveau, il était seul. Encore et toujours seul…

Avril CE 81

(POV Athrun)

Quelqu'un repoussait des cheveux de mon front. Cette personne était tendre et douce, elle agissait comme une mère le ferait envers son enfant.

A côtés d'elle, il y avait quelqu'un avec qui elle discutait à voix basse. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils se disaient mais leurs voix m'étaient familières. Très familières. Une femme et un homme, un couple.

« Athrun ! M'appela la voix féminine. »

Maman ! Non ce n'était pas elle…

Les deux personnes se chuchotèrent quelque chose et la femme reprit, toujours d'une voix douce :

« Athrun, mon chéri, c'est l'heure de se réveiller ! »

Maman…si c'était elle. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait m'appeler ainsi.

« Hey, marmotte ! M'interpella la voix masculine. »

Je grognai.

« C'est qu'il a toujours autant de mal à se réveiller, Léonore !

- Voyons Patrick, après ce qu'il a vécu c'est normal. »

Léonore ? Patrick ? Mes parents vivants ? Non c'était impossible…

La main effleura à nouveau mon front.

« Athrun ! Réveille-toi mon chéri ! »

Je tournai la tête vers la personne que je supposai être ma mère en gémissant. J'avais beaucoup de mal à sortir de mon sommeil. J'avais l'impression d'avoir dormir profondément pendant plusieurs jours d'affilés et pourtant j'étais toujours aussi fatigué.

J'ouvris lentement mes yeux plus les refermai immédiatement. Mes paupières étaient si lourdes…

« Patrick regarde il se réveille ! »

Une main puissante pris la mienne.

« Courage fiston ! Le plus dur est passé ! »

Je serrai la main et me forçai à rouvrir les yeux. Petit à petit un décor se dessina. Des murs… une étagère remplie de livre…un bureau sur lequel était posé plein de pièces et d'outils… Ma chambre sur December City. Au premier plan deux visages souriants et familiers apparurent. L'un était encadré par de longs cheveux soyeux, de la même couleur que les miens et l'autre était beaucoup plus flou.

Je fronçai les yeux et me concentrai pour obtenir une vision claire. Des détails sur les visages se firent de plus en plus nombreux et je découvris ma mère assise sur le bord du lit qui me regardait avec émotion ainsi que mon père assis sur une chaise juste à côté de ma mère qui serrait ma main dans la sienne.

« Papa…Maman…, murmurai-je péniblement

- Oui, mon chéri. C'est bien nous.

- Où suis-je ?

- Sur Terre, dans une chambre d'hôpital. »

Je clignai plusieurs fois des paupières. Une chambre d'hôpital me disait-elle. J'aurais plutôt dit ma chambre, chez nous sur les Plants…

« Mais…, voulus-je contester.

- Laisse-moi terminer, m'ordonna-t-elle en posant son index sur mes lèvres. »

Je hochai la tête.

« Tu te trouve là-bas, dans cet hôpital à… Comment s'appelle cette ville déjà, Patrick ?

- Yamagata.

- Ah oui, Yamagata c'est vrai. Donc je te disais, tu te trouve là-bas. Mais là nous sommes dans un de tes rêves, mon chéri. »

J'étais dans un hôpital sur Terre mais là on était dans un de mes rêves. Que voulait-elle dire ?

« Je suis… mort ?

- Non ! Tu dors. Tu reprends des forces.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Après ce que tu as subi, c'est normal que tu sois un peu perdu et déboussolé mais ca va revenir lentement. On va t'aider à te souvenir, n'est-ce pas Patrick ?

- Oui, fiston on va s'occuper de toi jusqu'à temps que tu aies suffisamment de force pour te réveiller complètement. »

Mais de quoi me parlait-il ? Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi étais-je si fatigué… ?

Je refermai les yeux mais une main se posa sur mon visage et me força à les rouvrir.

« Non mon chéri, tu ne dois pas te rendormir.

- Laisse-moi dormir Maman, je suis tellement épuisé…. »

Mes paupières se refermèrent toute seule. J'avais tant sommeil…

« Non Athrun ! Tu as suffisamment dormi comme ça ! »

Je sursautai à la grosse voix de mon père et une vive douleur au ventre me fit gémir. Je portai ma main libre au point de départ de celle-ci et serrai mon bras autour de mon ventre.

« Tu as mal, mon chéri ? M'interrogea ma mère. »

Je ne répondis rien. J'étais tellement absorbé par ma douleur que je n'avais pas la force de lui répondre. Une main s'insinua entre mon bras et mon ventre pour se poser sur l'endroit le plus douloureux, prés de mon côté gauche. La chaleur qui se dégagea de cette main rendit lentement la douleur de plus en plus diffuse et supportable. Elle finit par disparaître et j'essayai de me redresser.

« Ne bouge pas, mon chéri

- Oui écoute ta mère fiston. Tu dois rester allongé.

- Pourquoi… ?

- Parce que tu as été gravement blessé.

- Comment… ?

- Quel est ton dernier souvenir, mon chéri ? »

Mon dernier souvenir ?

Des cris s'élevèrent dans ma tête.

_« Mais parle bon sang ! Défends-toi ! Explique-moi pourquoi subitement tu as changé !_ »

Une dispute… Entre moi et Cagalli. Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues, je n'arrivais pas à les retenir

« Je me suis disputé avec Cali… Je crois parce que je lui ai mentis…Je lui ai caché quelque chose… quelque chose de grave… Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir quoi…

- Essaie mon chéri. »

Je cherchai dans ma mémoire.

« Des lettres… Oui c'est ça des lettres de menace contre notre famille…

- Continue fiston.

- On s'est disputé violement… Elle avait mal que je la mette de côté… Mais moi, je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre à cause de moi… Je l'aime tellement… On s'est disputé et je suis parti chercher Léonore… Kira était là… Il était inquiet… On est rentré…et ensuite je me souviens plus…

- Vous êtes rentrés et tu as conduit. Tu te rappelles de ça ?

- Oui… Enfin je crois… Léonore était devant… Elle me parlait, elle me demandait où on pouvait trouver le code de la route… »

Je me mis à rire doucement.

« Elle veut toujours tout savoir… Tous les jours, elle veut apprendre quelque chose de nouveau, elle me pose toujours plein de questions…

- Oui, elle est aussi curieuse que toi. Toi aussi tu voulais toujours tout comprendre. Tu nous posais plein de questions à ton père ou à moi. Tu n'arrêtais pas. »

Je me remis à rire en rappelant comment j'étais lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Comme ma fille, aussi curieux et avide de savoir.

Mes parents me suivirent quelques secondes plus tard et j'en profitai pour les observer. Ils étaient si proches, si souriants. Comme avant, avant Junius Seven.

« Elle te ressemble Maman…

- Elle a beaucoup pris de sa mère aussi, me fit remarquer mon père. Non ?

- Oui, acquiesçai-je. Elle a ses magnifiques cheveux et son beau sourire. »

Cagalli…Où était-elle ?

« Tu as une merveilleuse famille, mon chéri. Ta femme est éblouissante et charmante, et ta fille… Oh ta fille est si belle…

- J'aimerais tellement que vous les connaissiez…Cagalli est…. Tu te serais entendue à merveille avec elle… Vous me manquez tellement… »

Je me mis à pleurer. C'était si dur de vivre sans eux…

« Chut mon chéri…

- Nous seront toujours là, fiston, m'assura mon père en serrant ma main. »

Ils me firent tous les deux un grand sourire que je leur rendis. Mon père soupira.

« Ca serait avec plaisir que nous passerions des heures à parler avec toi fiston… Mais là, maintenant, tu dois te souvenir. Léonore te parlait et ensuite que s'est-il passé ? »

Je fouillai dans mes souvenirs.

« J'ai regardé dans le rétroviseur… Et quand j'ai reposé mon regard sur la route, il y avait… il y avait un fou qui allait griller le stop…. Je me suis jeté sur ma fille, notre voiture a fait un tonneau… puis il y eut de la fumée, Léonore toussait. J'ai tout fait pour sortir et… et…Après c'est le noir… »

Je fermai les yeux et essayai de me souvenir.

« Léonore ? Où est Léonore ? Je me redressai brusquement et cela m'arracha un cri de douleur. »

Je me pliai en deux et ma respiration s'emballa. Ma fille ? Où était ma fille ?

Mon père lâcha ma main, se précipita vers moi et me rallongea.

« Léonore ? Où es ma fille ?

- Athrun, calme-toi. Ta petit fille va bien. Ta famille va bien. C'est toi qui… »

C'est moi qui quoi ? Que s'était-il passé ?

« Mon chéri, tu as perdu connaissance. Tu as été frappé par un débris de ta voiture et tu t'es écroulé par terre. Celui qui s'en prenait à ta famille, il… il t'a tiré dessus. Ton ami, Kira, il t'a maintenu en vie jusqu'à l'arrivée des ambulanciers et depuis tu es dans le coma mon chéri. Ta famille est prés de toi. Ta femme t'attend, tu ne l'entends pas ? »

Une voix lointaine et faible parvint soudainement à mes oreilles.

« Athrun…Athrun, mon cœur… »

Cagalli ! Pourquoi ne l'avais pas entendue avant. Je fermai les yeux et je l'entendis encore plus distinctement. Sa voix, sa douce et mélodieuse voix… Je me mis à sourire.

« Si. Maintenant si, annonçai-je en rouvrant les yeux. »

Je vis alors la pièce commencer à se désagréger. Mes parents s'éloignèrent et leur image se fit de plus en plus pâle.

« Ta famille t'attend mon chéri. Ton heure est loin d'être arrivé. Tu as encore plein de chose à vivre. Sois heureux, Athrun.

- Non… Papa ! Maman !

- Fiston, prends soin de ta femme ! C'est une perle rare. »

Ils m'adressèrent un dernier sourire avant de disparaitre à leur tour. Le noir m'entoura brusquement et je fermai les yeux, apeuré et angoissé. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ?

« Athrun… »

Cagalli ! C'était sa voix ! Elle était là, elle me tenait la main. J'ouvris les yeux lentement.

Le décor avait de nouveau changé, il y avait beaucoup de lumière maintenant. Elle m'aveuglait même.

Elle lâcha ma main et courus quelque part puis revint. Ses doigts effleurèrent mon front et elle écarta d'un geste tendre mes cheveux.

« Athrun, mon cœur… »

Je me laissai guider par sa voix et rouvris les yeux. A ma droite, il y avait elle. Elle qui me souriait et me regardait tendrement.

23 Avril CE 81

(POV Cagalli)

« Kira ! Kira réveille toi ! Hurlai-je »

- Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Un bruit métallique déchira le silence régnant dans la chambre. Kira s'était réveillé en sursaut et était tombé de sa chaise. Il se releva précipitamment et s'approcha de moi, affolé :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Cagalli ?

- Ses paupières ont frémis ! Kira, je crois qu'il se réveille… »

Athrun tourna la tête vers moi et battit faiblement des paupières.

« Oh mon dieu Kira, il se réveille ! M'exclamai-je les larmes aux yeux. »

Il fronça les sourcils et les doigts de sa main gauche se plièrent légèrement. Il serra faiblement ma main en fronçant de nouveau les sourcils. Il se réveillait ! Après deux semaines passées dans le coma, il se réveillait !

« Reste calme Cagalli ! Je vais chercher les médecins ! »

Mon frère sortit de la pièce en courant et en appelant le personnel médical. Sa voix se fit de plus en plus lointaine et je reportai mon entière attention sur mon mari.

« Athrun…, l'appelai-je »

Ses paupières se soulevèrent faiblement et il referma tout de suite les yeux. La lumière ! Elle l'aveuglait ! Je courus l'éteindre et repris sa main dans la mienne. Je dégageai son front de ses mèches en l'appelant.

« Athrun, mon cœur… »

Il rouvrit lentement les yeux et des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues. Il était sorti du coma ! Il était de retour parmi nous !

Il plongea son regard dans le mien et mon cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Il était réveillé !

Le temps s'arrêta, se figea. Je n'entendis pas les bruits de pas de plusieurs personnes venant vers sa chambre, ni les ordres lancés par une voix masculine que je connaissais bien. Non tout ce brouhaha me semblait lointain, hors de mon temps. Mon monde se limitait à lui que je venais de retrouver, à son regard fatigué rivé dans le mien.

Ce fut le claquement des portes battantes qui me fit reprendre pied à la réalité. Quelqu'un passa ses bras autour de ma taille et m'éloigna de mon mari. Nos mains se séparèrent et je tentai de rattraper la sienne mais la personne continua à me tirer. Nos doigts s'effleurèrent et je hurlai :

« Non ! Lâchez-moi ! »

Je me débattis. Il essaya de m'appeler mais le tube qu'il avait dans la gorge l'empêcha de prononcer le moindre mot.

« Non ! Ne parle pas mon cœur ! Ne parle pas, je t'en supplie. »

On continua à m'éloigner de lui et je me débattis encore plus. Mon coude heurta la joue de la personne qui me maintenait prisonnière mais elle ne lâcha pas prise.

« C'est moi Cagalli ! S'écria-t-elle. »

Kira.

« Calme-toi ! Laisse faire les médecins !

- Non ! Laisse-moi Kira ! Il a besoin de moi !

- Laisse-les travailler ! M'ordonna-t-il durement. »

Il me tira hors de la chambre et les portes se refermèrent. Ma vision s'embruma de larmes et je le perdis de vue. Il y avait tellement de personnes tout autour de lui. Kira me retourna et me serra contre lui.

« Calme-toi ! »

Je m'agrippai à son haut et frappai son torse. Il n'avait pas le droit de m'éloigner de lui, de me mettre à l'écart ! Il n'avait pas le droit ! Je le martelai encore et encore mais il ne lâcha pas prise.

« Arrête Cagalli ! Calme-toi !

- Je lui ai promis de rester avec lui… Tout le temps…, sanglotai-je

- Je sais Cagalli. Je sais… »

Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux et me colla contre son torse. Pourquoi ne me laissait-il pas y aller s'il savait ?! Pourquoi me forçait-il à rompre ma promesse ?!

« Pourquoi Kira ?!

- Chut ! Calme-toi petite sœur. Calme-toi. »

Sa voix et son contact m'apaisèrent et je me détendis un peu.

« Tout va bien maintenant. Il est réveillé. Les médecins vont s'occuper de lui et après tu pourras retourner prés lui. »

Sa phrase résonna dans ma tête. _Retourner prés de lui_. Tenir ma promesse. _Retourner prés de lui._ Lui demander pardon.

« Mais d'abord, il faut que tu manges quelque chose d'accord ?

-Non ! Je n'ai pas faim, Kira ...

- Toi non peut-être, mais votre enfant, **lui,** a besoin que tu t'alimentes ! Tu m'avais promis ! »

_Notre enfant…_Son enfant. L'enfant qu'il voulait que nous ayons. Le fils, le petit frère qu'il attendait pour Léonore. Ma tête se mit à bourdonner. Encore un malaise…

« Je ne me sens pas bien Kira…

- Tu ne tomberas pas cette fois, je te tiens, m'assura-t-il. Viens, accroche-toi à moi et marche doucement. »

Je me pendis à son bras et le suivis en regardant mes pieds pour ne pas tomber. Il se dirigea vers les sièges installés dans le couloir, contre le mur, et me fit asseoir.

« Je reviens tout de suite, me promit-il. »

Il lâcha ma main et disparut. Je ramenai mes jambes contre ma poitrine, posai ma tête entre mes genoux et fermai les yeux. J'avais l'impression que le monde autour de moi tournait. J'entendais mon sang battre dans ma tempe. Je me savais prête à tomber dans les pommes à cause de mon manque d'alimentation mais je résistai. Non pas maintenant, je ne devais pas flancher. Il avait besoin de moi, là tout de suite maintenant.

« Tiens, bois-ça. »

Je relevai la tête au son de la voix de mon frère. Il s'était assis à côté de moi et me tendait un gobelet rempli d'eau. Je l'acceptai et le bu à petite gorgée. Je l'entendis froisser du papier.

« Et mange-ça aussi. »

Il me fourra une barre chocolatée dans les mains en même temps qu'il me retira mon gobelet vide. Je la regardai mi-écœurée mi-amusée. Du chocolat…

« Je suis désolé, c'était ça ou une barre à la pêche.

- C'est très bien.

- Alors enfourne-moi ça ! »

Je croquai dedans et pris un instant pour savourer l'amertume du cacao. Je me mis à sourire. Elle me rappelait toutes les matinées où je l'avais fait lever à cause de mes envies de chocolat.

« Heureux de te voir sourire comme ça…

- Représentante ? M'interpella quelqu'un.

- Madame Zala, repris-je en relevant la tête. »

Le médecin était là et me souriait.

« Il vous demande, m'annonça-t-il. »

Je me redressai et commençai à me diriger vers sa chambre.

« Attendez ! »

Il m'attrapa le bras et je me retournai vers lui.

« Avant, j'ai quelques recommandations à vous faire. Pas trop de bruit. Pas trop de monde, maximum trois personnes car il est encore très fatigué. Et surtout ne le faîte pas trop parler.

- Et… ? Voulus-je commencer.

- Bien-sûr votre fille pourra rester avec vous cette nuit.

- Merci, parvins-je à articuler malgré l'émotion. »

Il se décala et je me précipitai dans sa chambre, Kira derrière moi. Je m'arrêtai quelques secondes devant la porte. Il était extubé. Ses yeux étaient clos et sa tête légèrement tournée vers le tabouret sur lequel j'étais assise quelques minutes plus tôt.

Ma main se posa sur l'un des battants et j'hésitai à le pousser. Peut-être qu'il fallait mieux que je le laisse se reposer ?

La paume de Kira se posa sur le dos de ma main et il appuya sur la vitre en verre. La porte s'ouvrit et il souleva lentement ses paupières en gémissant faiblement. Son regard se posa sur moi, puis sur Kira et il nous offrit un petit sourire.

« Cali…, m'appela-t-il faiblement. »

Sa voix était rauque et très faible. Je m'avançai vers lui et m'installai juste à côte de lui. Je repris sa main droite dans les miennes et y déposai un léger baiser. Ses doigts effleurèrent ma joue et je lui murmurai.

« Je suis là, mon cœur. Je suis là. »

Des larmes de joie se mirent à couler le long de ses joues.

« Pardonne-moi, me demanda-t-il.

- Il n'y a rien à pardonner. C'est à moi de te demander pardon. »

Il voulut me répondre mais je posai mon index sur ses lèvres.

« Plus tard. Repose-toi, mon cœur.

- Je t'aime, me rappela-t-il en fermant les yeux. »

Il était exténué. Mais au moins, il est était réveillé.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, chuchotai-je en caressant sa joue. »

Je me levai et embrassai son front.

« Je t'aime Athrun. »

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et je laissai couler librement mes larmes. J'étais tellement heureuse que j'en pleurais.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule et mon frère m'annonça tout doucement

« Je vais prévenir tout le monde et chercher Léonore et Ryũ.

- Merci Kira. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait. »

Il me serra faiblement l'épaule puis me conseilla :

« Repose-toi un peu.

- Je vais essayer. »

La porte battit quelques instants et le silence s'installa dans la pièce.

Je le regardai dormir. Dormir... Oui maintenant il dormait simplement. Il était plongé dans un sommeil dont il pouvait se réveiller à tout moment. Il dormait paisiblement.

Le poids sur mon cœur avait disparu. Je n'avais plus peur maintenant. Je me sentais sereine.

* * *

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et je vis ma tante en tenue d'infirmière derrière la vitre. Elle avait quitté son service pour venir le voir. Je lui fis signe de rentrer et elle poussa la porte.

Elle vint s'installer en face de moi et posa sa main sur son bras gauche avec la tendresse d'une mère.

« Comment va-t-il ?

- Fatigué mais de retour.

- Je reviendrais vous voir après ma garde

- D'accord Caridad. »

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et le regarda avec tendresse. Puis partit et je me retrouvai de nouveau seule avec lui. Je le regardai jusqu'à temps que mes yeux se ferment tout seul. Je tentai de résister mais mon corps réclamait le repos que je lui avais refusé pendant deux semaines.

* * *

Je fus réveillée par le doux contact de ses doigts sur ma joue. Il l'effleurait timidement et avec tendresse. Je souris et ouvris les yeux. Je tournai la tête vers lui et ses doigts parcoururent mon visage. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur mes lèvres et je le laissai les caresser. Ils repartirent ensuite vers ma joue pour s'y stopper définitivement. Sa paume entra en contact avec ma peau et je serrai sa main contre mon visage.

Il ferma les yeux et se rendormit. Il souriait. Mon mari était de retour. Le Athrun que j'avais connu et que j'avais épousé était de nouveau là prés de moi.

Plus jamais de disputes, plus jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, me promis-je.

Plusieurs dizaines de minutes s'écoulèrent avant que des personnes, chuchotant à voix basse, n'entrent dans la pièce. Je me retournai et découvris que Kira était de retour avec Ryũ et Léonore. Mon frère et notre « fils » me firent un petit signe et je compris qu'il ne lui avait pas dit pourquoi il l'avait emmenée là.

Je l'invitai à venir sur mes genoux et elle s'empressa. Elle s'installa en face de son père et prit délicatement sa main dans les siennes. La porte battit et je jetai un coup d'œil à ma droite. Ils n'étaient plus là, ils étaient partis pour nous laisser seuls quelques instants.

Le bruit que la porte fit en se refermant tira mon mari du léger sommeil dans lequel il était retourné. Il serra la main de notre fille et elle poussa un cri de surprise.

« Papa ? L'appela-t-elle. »

Il réagit à sa voix et Léonore s'écria :

« Maman, Papa se réveille ! Regarde, il se réveille !

- Je sais, ma puce. »

Il ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard de sa fille.

« Bonjour ma petite princesse, murmura-t-il. »

Elle lâcha sa main et se jeta à son cou en pleurant.

« Papa !! »

Athrun étouffa un gémissement de douleur mais m'arrêta d'un geste de la main lorsque je me levai pour l'éloigner de lui. Il hocha la tête et je me rassis. Il bougea son bras droit jusqu'à son dos et la serra contre lui. De nouvelles larmes se formèrent au coin de mes yeux. Ma fille et son père de nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Depuis quand ne l'avait-il pas serrée contre lui comme ça… ?

Les minutes passèrent et il la garda contre lui. Il pleurait silencieusement en la serrant contre son torse. Il avait dû avoir tellement peur de la perdre quand ils avaient eu leur accident…

Je n'en revenais d'ailleurs toujours pas qu'il ait eu le courage de se détacher pour lui faire bouclier de son corps. A sa place j'aurais été paralysée par la peur, mais lui avait su garder son sang froid et analyser la situation rapidement. Il était vraiment un père extraordinaire !

Un long moment s'écoula et je les observai tous les deux. Athrun s'était rendormi mais tenait toujours Léonore contre lui. Notre fille, elle, ne bougeait pas non plus. Je me levai et me penchai vers elle. Elle dormait, contre son père.

La porte s'ouvrit et deux personnes parlant tout bas rentrèrent dans la pièce. Kira et Ryũ étaient revenus. Ils s'arrêtèrent de discuter

« Ils se sont endormis, annonçai-je.

- On voit ça !

- Léonore n'a pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, m'appris Ryũ. Elle n'a pas arrêté de faire des cauchemars.

- Je rentrerais plus souvent le soir. Oui maintenant qu'il va mieux, je rentrerais plus souvent c'est promis.

- Elle avait surtout très peur qu'Athrun ne se réveille pas. Tout va aller de mieux en mieux Cagalli

- Oui, je sais… »

Léonore poussa un gémissement plaintif. Nous allions finir par la réveiller à force de parler…

Kira s'approcha de moi et me murmura à l'oreille.

« Je vais rentrer Cagalli. Yzak doit atterrir cette après-midi et je vais le chercher.

- D'accord. »

Il m'embrassa sur le front et me conseilla encore une fois de manger un peu. Je savais qu'il était inquiet mais je n'avais pas faim du tout. Je lui promis cependant de grignoter un peu ce midi. Il fallait que je me force, pour notre enfant.

Kira sortit mais Ryũ ne le suivit pas.

« Tu restes ?

- Oui. »

Je souris.

« Il sera content de te voir. »

* * *

Plus tard dans la matinée, Athrun se réveilla et nous offrit son plus beau sourire. Il observa ensuite la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait et m'interrogea d'un regard sur tous les bouquets qui se trouvaient là.

« Celui-ci est de tes élèves, celui-là de Ledonir et sa femme, celui-là des émirs… Mmm…celui-là de Meyrin… Ils ont tous pensé à toi… »

Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je repensais à ce jour terrible.

« J'ai eu si peur, Athrun… Tellement peur de te perdre… »

Il quémanda ma main et la serra doucement.

« Ne pleure pas… C'est fini... »

Je dégageai ma main de sa faible emprise et la posai sur mes genoux à côté de l'autre. Je serais mes poings et laissai mes larmes couler. Je n'étais pas digne de lui… Pas après ce que j'avais fait…

« Si tu savais à quel point je regrette Athrun… Tout ce que je t'ai dis… Tout ce que je t'ai reproché… Je ne le pensais pas une seule seconde… Je m'en veux tellement… J'aurais dû… »

Je m'arrêtai. Sa paume s'était posée sur mes joues et il essuyait avec tendresse mes larmes.

« Ne pleures pas… Tu es tellement plus belle quand tu souris…

- Athrun…

- Je t'en prie, ne pleures pas… Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer… »

Je reniflai et essuyai mes larmes.

« Pardon, mon cœur. Mais je m'en veux tellement… Si seulement j'avais essayé de te comprendre, tu…

- Approche, s'il te plaît, me coupa-t-il. »

Je le regardai, surprise. Que voulait-il ? Avait-il mal quelque part ? Sa voix ! Mais oui, je ne devais pas trop le faire parler. Je m'affolai.

« Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu veux que j'aille chercher les médecins ?

- Non. »

Il me fit un petit sourire amusé.

« Viens s'il te plais Cali. »

Je le dévisageai mais m'exécutai. Je me levai et m'approchai de lui. Il m'invita à me pencher et j'obtempérai. Il m'intriguait.

Lorsque nos visages ne furent plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes. Un baiser court et éphémère tel une douce caresse qui me rappela le mois et demi que j'avais vécu sans mon mari. Depuis mon agression, il ne m'avait pas embrassée, ni même touchée. Il me protégeait…

« Je t'aime. Je t'aime Cali. »

Ces trois petits mots me firent fondre en larmes.

« Pardon… Pardon de t'avoir mise à l'écart, s'excusa-t-il en caressant ma joue.

- C'est fini. Oublier. N'en parlons plus. Repose-toi, c'est le plus important maintenant. »

Je coupais court à la discussion ainsi mais il fallait. Je ne voulais plus repenser à tout ça, ni le lui faire revivre. Nous avions faits des erreurs. Il fallait aller de l'avant maintenant et vivre pour le présent…et le futur.

Il referma les yeux et se rendormit instantanément, notre fille toujours contre lui. Je me laissai tomber sur le fauteuil que je venais de quitter et soufflai.

« Tu veux que je te laisse un peu seule Cagalli ?

- Non, c'est bon Ryũ reste.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, affirmai-je. Tu as réussi à faire ton devoir de maths ?

- Oui. Yzak m'a aidé. »

Je ris. J'aurais aimé voir ça tiens. Yzak en professeur, mon pauvre Ryũ avait dû ne plus avoir d'oreille après ça.

« Ca va, il n'a pas trop hurlé ?

- Heu… »

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Un peu. Bon c'est sûr que ce n'est pas Athrun mais il ferait un bon professeur quand même. »

J'esquissai un sourire. Ce chez Yzak, toujours le même.

« On ne dirait pas mais sous ses airs d'homme glacial se cache un cœur d'artichaut.

- C'est pas rien de le dire. Vous comptez beaucoup pour lui. »

Je posai mon regard sur Athrun et posai ma main sur mon ventre encore plat.

« Sans lui, je crois que j'aurais fait une énorme connerie.

- Tu comptes lui dire quand ?

- Bientôt… Quand il ira mieux… »

5 Mai CE 81

Presque deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il s'était réveillé et il avait été transféré dans une autre chambre seulement quelques jours plus tard : ne nécessitant plus autant d'attention qu'avant, il n'avait plus besoin d'être en réanimation.

Il se rétablissait plutôt vite et les médecins lui prévoyaient encore un mois, voire un mois et demi au grand maximum, avant de pouvoir rentrer à la maison. Le temps de faire un peu de rééducation pour retrouver les muscles qu'il avait et allait encore perdre durant son repos absolu.

Pour le moment, il n'avait pas le droit de quitter son lit sans aide et n'avait été autorité que seulement deux jours plus tôt à quitter sa position semi couchée pour celle assise. Il avait accueillit la nouvelle avec joie et s'était empressé de s'asseoir en tailleur pour observer les environs par sa fenêtre.

Je plaignais vraiment les infirmières et les médecins qui avaient dû batailler avec lui jusqu'à ce jour-là pour qu'il respecte leurs indications. Ils avaient eu beau lui répéter qu'il revenait de loin et que le moindre faux-pas pouvait ralentir sa guérison, il les écoutait d'une oreille distraite et n'avait qu'une seule hâte : sortir et retourner à la maison. Mais bon à force de lui rabâcher, il avait arrêté de ronchonner et attendait désormais patiemment ce jour bénit que serait son retour au manoir.

Bien sûr, même s'il ne me disait rien, je voyais bien qu'il s'ennuyait à mourir et que le moment de la journée qu'il préférait était notre arrivée. Dés qu'il nous voyait son visage se parait d'un magnifique sourire et il passait toute la fin d'après-midi à parler avec nous. Souvent, pendant que Ryũ faisait ses devoirs avec lui, Léonore lui racontait en détail sa journée d'école et moi je les écoutais tout en travaillant.

J'avais en effet repris mon poste à plein temps une semaine après son réveil et les enfants étaient retournés à l'école le jour de la rentrée. Du coup, il se retrouvait seul une grosse partie de la journée. Kira essayait de lui tenir compagnie autant qu'il pouvait mais ces derniers jours il se battait avec ses supérieurs pour obtenir encore quelques semaines de permissions. Il essayait tant bien que mal de leur exposer la situation, seulement ils ne voulaient rien entendre et estimait que maintenant que son beau-frère allait beaucoup mieux il n'avait aucune raison valable de rester et qu'il devait rentrer dans les plus brefs délais. C'était à croire qu'ils aimaient lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues….

Pour lui faire passer le temps pendant que nous n'étions pas là, nous lui avions donc fait mettre la télévision qu'en fait il ne regardait que très peu et préférait à la place dévorer les livres que je lui amenais. Tellement il s'ennuyait, il m'avait supplié de lui amener le paquet de devoirs sur son bureau, dont il en terminait actuellement la correction, ainsi que son ordinateur portable pour préparer ses cours.

Je soupirai. Comment allais-je réussir à le faire rester encore un mois… ? C'était presque mission impossible. Il prévoyait déjà de retourner travailler alors… Jamais il ne changerait… En sept ans il ne s'était pas assagi, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait commencer. C'était fou ce besoin qu'il avait de toujours s'occuper. Incapable de tenir en place !

Heureusement que je restais avec lui une soirée sur deux, sinon je crois bien qu'il ferait tout en sorte pour rentrer le plus rapidement possible. Heureusement aussi d'ailleurs qu'il ne savait toujours pas que j'étais enceinte parce qu'il m'aurait interdit de faire tous ces allers et retours par peur d'un quelconque problème. A croire que pour lui, je devenais aussi fragile que de la porcelaine.

Je soufflai une nouvelle fois. Il fallait que je lui dise, je le savais… Seulement je n'avais toujours pas trouvé le bon moment, je ne voulais pas qu'il se force. J'avais eu de la chance jusqu'à présent qu'il ne remarque rien, ni mes nausées, ni mon petit appétit, ni les attentions excessives de Ryũ et Kira. Mais ça n'allait pas durer…et je ne voulais pas qu'il l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre.

Bon allez, aujourd'hui j'allais lui dire ! Je commençais un peu plus tard pour une fois, c'était l'occasion ou jamais. Et puis cela nous permettrait de parler un peu d'autre chose que des récents évènements. J'en avais marre de l'entendre tout le temps s'excuser platement. J'étais autant en faute que lui. Je voulais qu'on passe à autre chose, qu'on oublie tout ce qui s'était passé et que l'on pense uniquement au présent.

Il bougea en grognant faiblement. Il se réveillait. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Je stressai. J'avais tellement peur de la façon dont il allait réagir à cette nouvelle... Mais bon sang il n'avait aucune raison qu'il ne soit pas heureux ! Il l'avait autant voulu que moi !

« Bonjour Cali… »

Il se releva un peu trop rapidement et grimaça en serrant son bras contre son ventre. Et voilà…

« Athrun… »

Je me précipitai vers lui pour l'aider à s'asseoir.

« Combien de fois t'a-t-on répété de prendre ton temps pour t'asseoir ? »

Il râla.

« Je sais Cali…Mais j'en ai tellement marre. Cette chambre me ressort par les yeux ! »

Je levai les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas entendu celle là. !

« Ecoute mon cœur… Tu as encore un mois à tenir, ce n'est rien.

- Quoi ? Encore un mois cloué sur ce lit ?

- Non, pas cloué sur ce lit. Tu vas pouvoir marcher avec le kiné bientôt.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un kiné pour marcher ! Je vais bien…

- Athrun !

- Quoi Cali ?

- Il n'y a pas de « quoi Cali ? », Athrun ! Tu vas marcher avec ce kiné, un point c'est tout ! Et si je te vois debout sans lui à tes côtés, je m'arrangerais moi-même pour que tu restes encore un bon moment cloué dans ton lit, suis-je assez claire ?

- Tu ne frapperais pas ton mari blessé quand même ?

- Si, s'il continue à faire son gamin !

- Mais… »

Je l'interrompis par un baiser.

« Fais le pour nous Athrun.

- Bon d'accord, je marcherais avec ce kiné.

- Bien.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, tu n'es pas en position de force.

- Mais je veux en échange que tu manges un peu plus… »

Il avait remarqué…

« Je n'ai pas faim, Athrun…, essayai-je de me défendre.

- Il faut te forcer où sinon tu vas rentrer dans un cercle vicieux. Crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle Cali….

- J'essaye. J'essaye Athrun… mais tu sais ce n'est pas… »

Je me sentis pâlir… Ah non pas encore…. Non pas ces foutues nausées !

« Cagalli… ? »

Je mis ma main devant ma bouche et courus aux toilettes pour y vider le contenu de mon estomac. Foutues nausées ! Qu'est ce que j'en avais marre ! Vivement que cette douzième semaines soit passé, je n'en pouvais plus !

« Cagalli ? Cagalli, tu vas bien ? »

Athrun était en train de s'affoler… J'aurais dû lui dire plus tôt !

« Tout va bien Athrun, tentai-je de le rassurer. »

Je me penchai au dessus du lavabo et inspirai à fond. Mes bras tremblaient et je me sentais toujours un peu faible. Je ne pouvais pas revenir comme ça, j'allais l'inquiéter encore plus…

J'entendis un petit gémissement de douleur. Qu'avait-il fait encore… ? Je me passai de l'eau sur le visage pour retourner prés de lui au plus vite.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

« Quelle bande de vieux con ! Lâcha Kira. Bonjour Athrun… »

Quelque chose tomba au sol et je sortis en quatrième vitesse de la salle de bain. Il se passait quelque chose…

Lorsque je revins dans la pièce, il n'était plus sur son lit… et il y avait quelqu'un allongé par terre… Il ne s'était pas…

« Cagalli, appelle les infirmière. Athrun ne peut pas se relever ! »


	15. Chapitre Quatorze

Houlà, j'ai beaucoup de retard aujourd'hui... Désolée, j'ai un peu zapé la publication mais bon j'ai une excuse : je finissais la fic. Ok elle est pourrie mon excuse... Pardon!

Bon sinon, il me semble que je vous avais parlé du fait qu'il y avait deux fins. Vous vous souvenez? Donc comme prévu, y'en a bien deux. Une courte et une "happy end", et une beaucoup plus longue et plus sombre. J'ai décidé de commencé par la plus courte et avant de la mettre je vous mets la dernier chapitre que les deux fins ont en communs.

Voilà bonne lecture! Et pour l'augmentation de cadence de publication, c'est négociable. Vous aurez déjà une petite surprise aprés ce chapitre.

Chapitre Quatorze

28 Avril CE 81

Le lendemain de l'apparition il décida de cesser d'hurler, de frapper les murs de sa chambre et de proférer des menaces de mort. De toute façon, cela ne servait à rien : plus il s'énerverait, plus il resterait isoler. Alors autant arrêter et mettre ses griefs de côté. Il avait raté sa vengeance et puis voilà. Maintenant il était coincé là et s'il voulait sortir de cette maudite chambre et il fallait qu'il redevienne « sociable. »

Au départ, les médecins pensèrent que c'était une ruse de sa part pour sortir. Puis avec les jours qui passèrent et son comportement qui ne changea pas, ils se rendirent compte qu'il s'était calmé pour de bon.

Pour s'assurer de cela, ils envoyèrent un psychologue pour le faire parler, se confier. Ensemble ils discutèrent de longues heures. Ils abordèrent son passé et les dernières années. Pour le tester il évoqua Athrun Zala mais il ne tiqua pas. C'était fini maintenant. Il avait oublié toute sa rage et sa colère. Elle lui avait fait tout perdre alors ce n'était pas la peine de continuer. Lentement ensuite, il lui fit parler d'Airi.

Il tissa un lien fort avec cet homme patient et compréhensif qui l'écoutait attentivement et se confiait lui aussi de temps à autre.

Puis un jour, le psychologue ne vint pas et au lieu de cela on l'autorisa à passer quelques heures avec les autres patients. Il pu ainsi jouer aux cartes, faire connaissance avec ses « camarades » et parler. Il se lia même d'« amitié » avec certains des patients. Il n'était plus seul… Mais elle n'était pas là… Non sa Airi n'était pas là…

Ses progrès continuèrent et on le changea de chambre. Les murs de celle-ci n'étaient plus totalement blancs, il y avait une fenêtre. Il pouvait sortir et vaquer dans le couloir et la salle commune librement. Il eu aussi accès à la télévision et aux journaux. Il rattrapa ainsi son retard sur l'actualité mais ne flancha pas lorsqu'il apprit qu'il était sorti du coma deux semaines après l'accident et qu'il était pour le moment toujours en rééducation.

Non il ne flancha pas, il n'allait pas gâcher tous ces progrès à cause d'eux. Ils n'en valaient pas la peine. Il espérait secrètement que s'il continuait comme ça sa Airi viendrait le voir, qu'elle lui pardonnerait. Il les oublia définitivement et vécut au jour le jour.

Un jour, une après-midi ensoleillée de mi-Mai, on lui annonça qu'il avait de la visite. Une belle jeune femme blonde entra dans la salle commune et il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Elle était là devant lui, sa Airi était là. Elle était revenue ! Elle ne l'avait pas oubliée !

Ils parlèrent des heures et des heures. Il la toucha, embrassa, lui répéta et répéta qu'il l'aimait encore, qu'il l'aimerait toujours. Et elle revint le jour d'après, et encore celui d'après.

Tous les jours, elle vint le voir. Et lui, il était heureux. Heureux de l'avoir retrouvée. Elle au moins ne l'avait pas abandonné. Le temps qu'il passait avec elle allait tellement vite qu'il ne voyait pas les jours passé.

Il continua dans ses progrès et eu ainsi le droit de sortir dehors se promener dans le petit parc autour de l'hôpital. Il l'emmena là-bas et ils continuèrent de parler toujours plus longtemps. Elle lui racontait ses journées, lui parlait de ses envies, de ses projets. Et il s'étonnait de savoir qu'il en faisait partie.

Les journées s'écoulèrent et ensemble, ils échafaudèrent un plan : leur fuite à tous les deux.

Elle se chargea de récupérer assez d'argent pour qu'il puisse partir loin d'ici et ne jamais revenir. Lui de trouver un moyen de la rejoindre.

Il analysa les environs, dessina dans sa tête un plan du parc, localisa les routes qui passaient à proximité. Puis quand tout fût au point, elle vendit leur appartement, lui fit faire une fausse carte d'identité et leur trouva une planque le temps de fignoler leur plan. Tout était parfait de son côté et il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'enfuir et la rejoindre sans se faire attraper, ni repérer.

Il mit sa part du plan à exécution début juin.

Alors qu'il se promenait avec ses geôliers, beaucoup moins attentif que d'ordinaire, dans le parc, il en profita pour s'enfuir. Il courut à travers la pelouse et les arbres, courut toujours plus vite, les infirmiers qui avaient sa garde à ses trousses. Et puis au bout d'un certain temps, il atteignit une route, qu'il savait peu fréquentée, et s'élança dessus. Il devait juste atteindre l'autre côté et il serait presque libre.

Ses tortionnaires se mirent à hurler mais il ne fit attention. Il allait être libre ! Un klaxon retentit à sa droite et il se retourna. Il vit une voiture foncer vers lui, il l'entendit piller mais…Trop tard. Il se retrouva projeter contre le capot, sa tête heurta avec violence le métal et il s'écroula au sol.

Il se retrouva allongé sur la chaussée et fixa le ciel. Des visages se présentèrent au-dessus de lui et lui hurlèrent de s'accrocher mais c'était trop tard. Il allait mourir il le savait. Mourir de la façon qu'il aurait souhaitée que son pire ennemi disparaisse. La chance avait tourné, elle l'avait même quitté.

Ses yeux fixèrent une dernière fois le ciel et il expira. Sa dernière pensée fut pour elle, pour sa Airi qu'il abandonnait.

Le 10 Juin CE 81, à l'âge de 29 ans, Yuuna Roma Seiran mourut des suites de ses blessures avant même d'atteindre l'hôpital.

4 Mai CE 81

(POV Kira)

Je fulminai. Ils se foutaient de ma tronche là ! Ils exigeaient mon retour dans les plus brefs délais… Non mais pour qui ils se prenaient ces vieux schnocks !

Je relus une deuxième fois le mail que m'avait envoyé mon supérieur.

« Vieux cons ! »

_Dans les plus brefs délais…_ non mais ils me prenaient pour un con là ! Ma demande n'était pas grotesque bon sang ! Juste deux semaines supplémentaires pour m'occuper de mon beau-frère qui venait d'avoir un grave accident de voiture et de ma sœur dont la grossesse était difficile et qui en plus avait deux enfants à charge ! Qu'est ce qu'il leur fallait de plus pour m'accorder une permission plus longue ? Un mort ?!

Enervé, je fermai sans ménagement le clapet mon ordinateur portable et quittai mon ancienne chambre. Et voilà j'allais encore devoir passer toute ma matinée au téléphone pour obtenir mon supérieur et lui expliquer pour la cinq centième fois la situation. Ils pouvaient être un minimum compréhensif tout de même ! Bon d'accord ils ne savaient pas encore pour ma sœur, vu que déjà la presse nationale n'était pas au courant je n'allais pas aller le crier sur tout le toit, mais enfin bon il y avait des limites ! Je ne demandais pas grand-chose…

Je descendis les escaliers rapidement en pestiférant. Moi qui souhaitais passer une matinée avec Athrun, histoire qu'il ne pète pas un câble et fasse une connerie qui retarderait sa sortie, c'était raté.

En plus je devais venir prendre son paquet de devoir pour aller le rendre à ses élèves et ainsi leur donner quelques nouvelles. Tout était foutu en l'air à cause de ses vieux militaires qui adoraient me foutre des bâtons dans les roues ! Vivement que je quitte de cette armée, j'en avais plus que marre des les supporter !

Encore quelques mois Kira, jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire des enfants et c'est fini ! M'encourageai-je.

Je descendis les escaliers en quatrième vitesse et m'engageai dans la cuisine en laçant :

« Bonjour Myrna. »

Comme à son habitude, elle me répondit avec formalité et cela me mit mal à l'aise. Je ne m'y ferais jamais…

Je me servis moi-même et m'installai à la table de la cuisine en soufflant. La journée pourrie qui m'attendait ne me mettait pas de très bonne humeur…

« Tout va bien Kira-sama ?

- Oui, oui.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Vous m'avez l'air un peu contrarié, insista-t-elle. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Mais comment faisait-elle pour savoir ?!

« On ne peut rien vous cacher à vous ! M'exclamai-je »

Elle éclata de rire.

« Vous savez, j'ai de l'expérience. Entre votre sœur et Athrun-sama j'ai pu m'entraîner. »

J'éclatai de rire à mon tour.

« Je vous l'accorde ! »

Elle laissa le petit déjeuner de ma nièce de côté et vint s'installer en face de moi, une tasse de café fumant à la main.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous préoccupe tant ?

- Mes supérieurs ne veulent pas m'accorder une permission plus longue. Ils exigent que je sois rentré avant la fin de la semaine.

- J'imagine que vous leur avez déjà exposé clairement la situation.

- Oui mais ils ne veulent rien entendre ! Il n'estime pas ma présence nécessaire maintenant qu'Athrun est sorti du coma.

- D'où se permettent-ils de juger si votre présence est nécessaire ou non ?

- Ce sont mes supérieurs Myrna-san…

- Et alors ? Vous n'avez pas vu votre famille depuis huit mois et Cagalli-sama a besoin de vous !

- Je le sais bien Myrna-san et c'est bien pour ça que je vais faire mon possible pour rester.

- Ne la laissez pas, Kira-sama. Elle va s'épuiser à faire tous ces allers et retours et ce n'est pas bon dans sa condition. Elle n'en se remettra jamais si… »

Le reste de sa phrase demeura en suspend mais je la devinai aisément.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Myrna-san. »

Je bus mon café en vitesse et la remerciai pour sa présence constante auprès de ma sœur et d'Athrun.

Je remontai dans mon ancienne chambre, fouillai dans l'armoire et en sortis quelques affaires. Je passai rapidement à la douche, m'habillai en quatrième vitesse puis retournai dans ma chambre à la recherche de mon téléphone portable.

Une fois en main, je composai le numéro du bureau de mon supérieur et attendis. On me mit en attente comme tous les jours depuis une semaine et je commençai à perdre patience…

Toujours et encore le fichu message d'attente à la noix ! Je tentai de garder mon calme. Sa secrétaire allait bientôt décrocher. Elle avait sûrement déjà quelqu'un d'important à l'autre bout du téléphone.

Zen Kira, ce ne sont qu'une dizaine de petites minutes, ce n'est rien comparer à ce que tu as attendu hier. Zen…

Au bout d'un certain temps, je ne savais plus combien j'avais arrêté de regarder ma montre, une voix féminine me répondit. Je me présentai en essayant de garder mon calme.

« Veuillez patientez Commandant Yamato, je vais voir s'il peut vous prendre. »

Elle me remit en attente avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit et je crûs devenir fou lorsque la petite musique d'attente retentit à nouveau. Elle me prenait pour un blaireau ou quoi ? Elle allait voir s'il pouvait me prendre….Elle se foutait de qui ?

Zeeennn. Calme-toi Kira. Tu vas finir par pouvoir l'avoir au téléphone. Garde ton calme surtout, sinon c'est sûr qu'il va te refuser ta demande. Voilà zen.

« Commandant Yamato ? »

La secrétaire était de retour !

« Oui.

- Il ne peut pas vous prendre pour le moment.

- Quoi ? Dites lui que c'est important !

- Je suis désolée Commandant il ne peut vraiment pas vous prendre.

- Je dois absolument…

- Bip…Bip… »

Elle avait raccroché…

« ...lui parler… Et merde ! »

Mais quelle malpolie ! Et lui, quel emmerdeur aussi ! Il ne pouvait pas ? C'était lui qui exigeait mon retour et il ne pouvait pas me prendre à onze heures du matin ? Non mais il me prenait vraiment pour un con là ?

« Rahh, ils m'énervent ! »

Je jetai mon téléphone sur le dessus de lit et me mis à refaire le côté où j'avais dormi en rouspétant. Je tapai l'oreiller comme un enragé. Ce qu'ils pouvaient tous me faire chier avec leur esprits conservateurs. Les guerres étaient derrière nous maintenant ! D'accord je m'étais dressé contre ZAFT durant les deux derniers conflits, mais bon sang ma famille n'avait pas à payer pour ça !

« Pourquoi tu t'énerves contre l'oreiller Tonton ? Il t'a rien fait… »

Je sursautai et lâchai mon passe-nerf en l'air en me retournant vers la porte. Léonore se tenait là dans l'encadrure et se frottait les yeux.

« Léonore tu m'as fait peur !

- Désolée Tonton… »

Elle se jeta à ma taille et je levai du sol pour lui dire bonjour.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà debout ma puce ?

- J'avais plus sommeil.

- Tu as bien dormi ? Pas de cauchemar cette nuit ?

- Non Tonton ! »

Elle me fit un grand sourire et je la reposai.

« Myrna t'a préparé un bon petit déjeuner.

- Super !

- Allez file et prends ton temps surtout. C'est moi qui t'emmène ce matin.

- Super ! Et après tu vas voir Papa ?

- Oui.

- Génial ! Papa s'ennuie un peu, tu sais Tonton.

- Je sais bien ma puce. »

Elle sortit en courant puis revint quelque secondes après :

« Dis Tonton pourquoi tu t'énervais contre l'oreiller tout à l'heure ?

- Parce que il y a des vilains messieurs qui ne veulent pas que je reste avec vous pour m'occuper de ta maman et de ton papa.

- Et pourquoi ils veulent pas ?

- Parce qu'ils sont rancuniers.

- Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que tu as fait Tonton ?

- C'est une longue histoire Léonore. Un jour je t'expliquerais.

- Promis ?

- Oui promis Léonore. »

Elle partit en souriant et je terminai de ranger ma chambre.

Peu avant huit heures, Léonore et moi partîmes pour son école. Je la déposai en lui souhaitant une bonne journée. Elle rejoignit ses camarades de classe et je l'observai un instant. Lorsque je fus sûr qu'elle était en classe, je démarrai et conduisis prudemment vers l'hôpital. Cagalli devait y être encore, elle m'avait dit hier qu'elle commençait plus tard et qu'elle en profitait pour rester avec lui.

Alors que je me garai dans le parking, mon téléphone portable sonna. Je finis ma manœuvre avant de décrocher sans regarder l'écran.

« Comandant Yamato ?»

Je ne reconnus pas la voix et comme en plus la personne ne s'était pas encore présentée cela ne m'aidait pas beaucoup. Sûrement un membre de l'armée de ZAFT.

« Lui-même.

- Je ne vous dérange pas Commandant ?

- Non, répondis-je en fermant ma voiture.

- Vous avez essayé de me joindre plus tôt ce matin, il me semble.

- Ah Amiral. Je ne vous avais pas reconnu, excusez-moi. Oui, je souhaitais vous parler de ma permission.

- Ecoutez Commandant, j'ai beaucoup réfléchis de mon côté : je suis vraiment navré mais je ne peux pas vous prolongez votre permission.

- Quoi ? Mais attendez Amiral, ma famille a besoin de moi. Mon beau-frère…

- ZAFT a besoin de vous Commandant !

- Mais… »

Il avait raccroché… Quel malotru ! « _ZAFT a besoin de vous ! » _mais bien sûr et ma famille alors ?

Je m'avançai vers les portes, qui coulissèrent, et rentrai dans l'hôpital. Il ne pouvait pas prolonger ma permission.... Et puis quoi encore ? De toute façon, il serait bien obligé car je n'allais pas remonter sur les Plants tant qu'Athrun ne serait pas sorti. Il était tout bonnement hors de question que je laisse ma sœur seule dans son état !

Je m'engageai dans le couloir menant à sa chambre et lâchai en poussant la porte :

« Quelle bande de vieux cons ! »

Ce qu'ils pouvaient me taper sur le système !

Je relevai la tête et lançai :

« Bonjour Athrun… »

Je me figeai. Mon beau-frère n'était plus sur son lit…mais allongé par terre et essayait désespérément de se relever.

Je lâchai mon portable que j'avais encore dans les mains et me précipitai vers lui.

« Athrun !

- Kira… »

Il essaya de se redresser une nouvelle fois mais retomba en se mordant les lèvres.

« Je ne peux pas…Mon dos…

- Ne bouge plus ! »

Mais où était Cagalli ? Je m'apprêtai à la quitter lorsque quelqu'un accourut de la salle de bain.

« Cagalli, appelle les infirmières ! Athrun ne peux pas se relever. »

(POV Athrun)

Les médecins venaient de sortir en me laissant avec cette horrible nouvelle : en me levant si brusquement, je m'étais rompu un muscle du dos responsable de la posture.

D'après eux, j'allais devoir encore rester au minimum deux mois allongé avec interdiction totale de me lever sans la présence d'un membre du personnel médical. J'allais en plus devoir faire quelques mois de rééducation avant de pouvoir rentrer à la maison.

Enfin ce n'était pas le pire et je prenais cela plutôt bien. Si j'en étais arrivé là c'était entièrement de ma faute : j'avais fait le con en me levant alors qu'on m'avait fortement déconseillé de le faire.

Non en fait ce qui m'achevait c'était qu'ils m'arrêtaient jusqu'à la fin de l'année : mon poste d'enseignant dans le supérieur était beaucoup trop contraignant pour mon dos…

Je soupirai. Après m'être ennuyé comme un rat mort dans cet hôpital pendant au minimum quatre mois, j'allais devenir fou chez moi à force de ne rien pouvoir faire…

« C'est ma faute…, murmura Cagalli »

Je me tournai vers elle. Elle pleurait…

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis là, Cali ? La questionnai-je en caressant sa joue.

- C'est ma faute… Tu ne te serais pas inquiété si… si je te l'avais dit…

- Dit quoi Cali ? »

Elle se jeta à mon cou et je passai mon bras dans son dos pour la serrer contre moi. Elle s'accrocha à moi et répéta :

« Je suis désolée, mon cœur… Tellement désolée… »

J'interrogeai Kira du regard qui me répondit, embarrassé :

« Je reviens. Je…je vais appeler mon supérieur. »

Il partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, son téléphone portable à la main.

On me cachait quelque chose… Il se passait des choses étranges depuis que je m'étais réveillé : Yzak n'avait pas arrêté de me lancer des regards intriguant durant tout son séjour sur ORB, Ryũ et Kira étaient constamment en train de surveiller Cagalli qui, je trouvais, mangeait très peu ces derniers temps et qui en plus était devenue si pâle tout à l'heure… On me cachait quelque chose, c'était sûr ! Quelque chose qui semblait nous concerner Cagalli et moi. Avait-elle eu des problèmes pendant mon coma ? Des problèmes dont elle n'osait pas me parler ?

Je le serrai un peu plus contre moi et demandai doucement :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Cagalli ? Qu'aurais-tu dû me dire ?

- J'ai essayé… Je voulais…mais si tu avais su tu…

- J'aurais quoi Cali ?

- Je…Je suis enceinte Athrun. »

Ma respiration se bloqua. Que venait-elle de dire ? Avais-je bien entendu ?

« Tu es… ?

- Oui, de onze semaines. »

Onze semaines ! Ma femme était enceinte de onze semaines ! Presque trois mois ! Et je n'avais rien vu !

« Je suis désolée… Je n'aurais pas dû te le cacher… J'avais peur que tu…

- C'est magnifique Cagalli ! M'exclamai-je en la serrant tendrement contre moi.

- Tu…

- Je suis si heureux ! »

Je l'embrassai. Nous allions avoir un autre enfant ! C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Après notre mariage et la naissance de Léonore, bien sûr. Je n'avais pas prévu que ce jour arrive si vite mais… c'était juste… Je n'en trouvais plus mes mots tellement j'étais heureux.

« Depuis quand ?

- Un peu moins d'un mois… »

Elle éclata en sanglots. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Elle n'était pas heureuse ?

« Cali, tu…

- Si…Si ! »

Je ne comprenais pas.

« Alors pourquoi ?

- Je suis désolée… Tellement désolée Athrun…

- Cali… Tu n'as rien fait de mal ! »

Je caressai ses cheveux tendrement mais elle pleura de plus belle. Mais que se passait-il ? Pourquoi pleurait-elle comme ça ?

« Je m'en veux tellement… Pardon mon cœur… Pardon…, sanglota-t-elle en s'accrochant désespérément à mon cou

- Mais Cali… »

J'étais complètement désarmé. Je n'arrivais pas à la calmer, ni même à la réconforter.

« Pardon…, répétait-elle »

Je la serrai contre moi et attendis qu'elle finisse par s'arrêter. Je ne savais pas quoi faire… Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle pleurait ainsi, ni même pourquoi elle s'excusait de la sorte. Elle n'avait rien fait… Elle voulait juste éviter que je me force à aller mieux…

Dans la salle de bain, j'entendis Kira élever la voix.

« Ecoutez Amiral, je me contrefiche que vous manquiez de formateur ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ma famille passe avant tout ! Mon beau-frère est actuellement cloué sur un lit d'hôpital dans l'incapacité totale de se mouvoir alors que vous l'acceptiez ou non je ne remonterais pas tant que ma sœur … »

Cagalli étouffa un sanglot et je ne compris pas la suite… Tant que Cagalli quoi ? Avait-elle des problèmes avec sa grossesse ? Des complications ?

Il s'arrêta un instant de parler puis reprit, encore plus énervé qu'avant.

« Non je démissionne ! Je vous ferais parvenir ma lettre de démission aussi tôt que je le pourrais. Sur ce, bonne journée Amiral ! »

Il sortit de la salle de bain en pestiférant et en jurant. Waow ! Il était vraiment remonté contre son supérieur. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il lui avait dit pour le mettre dans un tel état…

« Voilà une bonne chose de réglé ! Je… »

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit sa sœur toujours pendue à mon cou. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres mais il disparut immédiatement lorsqu'il l'entendit sangloter doucement.

« Je ne comprends pas…, lui annonçai-je complément démuni. »

Il posa un rempli compatissant sur nous puis s'avança vers Cagalli et lui proposa, avec douceur :

« Pourquoi ne te reposerais-tu pas un peu Cagalli ? »

Elle se détacha de moi délicatement de moi et approuva d'un signe de la tête en essuyant ses larmes. Il la conduisit jusqu'au fauteuil sur lequel elle dormait lorsqu'elle restait avec moi et il lui annonça :

« Je vais prévenir le parlement d'accord ?

- D'accord. Merci Kira.

- Allez repose toi petite sœur. »

Elle acquiesça et ferma les yeux.

« Je reviens vite, lança-t-il à mon attention en quittant la chambre.

- D'accord. »

Je reportai mon attention vers ma femme. Elle m'inquiétait…

Elle s'endormit rapidement et je la veillai dans le plus grand silence. Elle avait vraiment l'air épuisée. Peut-être qu'elle ferait mieux de rester plus souvent au manoir plutôt que de dormir avec moi un soir sur deux. Tous ces allers et retours devaient la fatiguer et dans sa condition, ce n'était pas conseillé…

Kira revint comme il l'avait promis très rapidement et s'installa à côté de moi.

« Elle te l'a enfin dit ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Tu savais ?! M'étonnai-je

- Oui… Elle a fait un malaise quelques jours après ton accident. C'est les médecins qui nous l'ont dit…

- Nous ?

- Oui. Yzak était là aussi.

- Même lui savait… Et vous ne m'avez rien dit ?

- C'était à elle de te le dire Athrun.

- Certes mais a priori tout ne se passe…bien.

- Non… Elle n'a pas arrêté d'avoir des nausées et de faire des malaises. »

Alors c'était ça… Elle était devenue si pâle tout à l'heure à cause des nausées…

« Tu sais Athrun… Ca a été très difficile pour elle… Quand elle l'a appris, elle était désespérée… Elle a même voulu…avorter… »

Avorter ? Elle devait vraiment aller très mal pour en arriver à de telles pensées… Tout aurait été différent si je ne l'avais pas mise à l'écart. Je n'aurais sans doute jamais eu cet accident.

« Et c'est pour ça qu'elle me demandait pardon ?

- Oui. »

Je la regardai. Non rien ne serait arrivé si je n'avais pas répété la même erreur…

« Merci Kira. Merci d'avoir été prés d'elle.

- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier Athrun ! Si Yzak n'avait pas été là… »

La discussion s'arrêta là et je n'insistai pas. Cagalli voulait avancer et laisser ça dernière nous. Tout le monde voulait oublier, moi le premier.

16 Juin CE 81

(POV Léonore)

Aujourd'hui Maman est fatiguée. Elle dort sur le fauteuil prés la fenêtre et le vent fait voler ses cheveux. Maman est souvent fatiguée ces derniers jours. Papa dit que c'est sa grossesse mais je sais qu'il n'y a pas que ça. Parce que Maman pleure des fois le soir quand elle est à la maison et qu'elle pense que personne ne la voit. Elle est triste et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Je pense que c'est parce que Papa lui manque et qu'elle aimerait bien qu'il soit à la maison. Mais Papa doit rester encore à l'hôpital. Parce qu'il a fait une bêtise et qu'il doit se reposer. Mais bientôt il va rentrer car Papa fait tout pour guérir plus vite mais Maman le gronde. Elle a peur que Papa refasse une bêtise.

Maman aime énormément Papa. Quand elle a appris pour Papa, Maman a beaucoup pleuré et ne voulait pas le quitter. Elle ne mangeait plus. Sans Papa, Maman est perdue…

Aujourd'hui Papa est triste. Quand nous sommes arrivés, il nous a fait un grand sourire mais Maman et moi on a bien vu qu'il était triste. Pour une fois Maman n'a rien dit car Maman est aussi triste aujourd'hui. Ils sont tous les ans tristes ce jour-là et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne veux pas demander parce que si je le fais ils vont encore être plus tristes. Alors je ne dis rien et je souris. Parce que Papa et Maman sont heureux quand je souris.

Papa regarde Maman puis il repose sa tête sur la mienne. Aujourd'hui Papa est assis, les médecins ont dit qu'il avait le droit. Je suis contre lui et nous faisons mes devoirs. Il me fait calculer.

Papa soupire et embrasse mes cheveux.

« Aujourd'hui, ma maman aurait eu 46 ans. »

Je souris. C'est la première fois que Papa me parle de sa maman. Je sais simplement qu'elle est morte bien avant que je naisse et que Papa l'aimait beaucoup. C'est Tonton qui me l'a dit.

Je pose mon stylo et demande tout bas :

« Comment elle était Mamie ? »

Papa ne répond pas. Papa ne veut pas en parler sûrement. Je reprends mon stylo et me remets à écrire.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais me donner mon portefeuille, ma puce ? Me demande Papa. Il est dans le tiroir, dans la commode juste là. »

Je souris à nouveau. Papa va peut-être me parler plus de sa maman !

Je me lève en m'appuyant quelques seconde sur son genoux et descend de son lit. J'ouvre le petit tiroir qu'il m'a indiqué et prends son portefeuille. Je lui donne et reviens m'installer contre lui. Il fouille dedans et me tend une petite photo rectangulaire.

« C'est ma mère et moi quand j'avais douze ans. »

Je prends la photo. Papa est à gauche avec un grand sourire et une jeune femme, à qui il ressemble beaucoup, le tient contre elle par l'épaule. Elle porte un haut rose clair à manches courtes avec un col assez large qui lui tombe légèrement sur les épaules. Autour de son cou, un collier en argent à deux étages est attaché.

Son visage est chaleureux et elle sourit timidement, comme Papa maintenant. Sur ses lèvres, elle a un peu de rouge à lèvre rosé. Son nez est droit et fin comme celui de Papa. Elle les mêmes yeux émeraudes que Papa et moi et son regard est tendre et doux.

Ses cheveux ondulés sont de même longueur que ceux Papa mais coupés en dégradé derrière. Sa raie est décalée du côté droit et sa frange plus importante du côté gauche. Ils sont violet foncé et on dirait qu'ils sont très soyeux et doux.

« Ta maman était belle.

- Oui, très belle. Tu lui ressembles énormément tu sais.

- Toi aussi, Papa.

- Oui c'est vrai. On me l'a souvent dit. »

J'admire la photo. Papa et sa maman sont très heureux. Je trouve que Papa ressemble plus à sa maman que je ne ressemble à sa maman. Mais si Papa dit que je lui ressemble énormément, alors je le crois.

« Comment elle s'appelait ta maman Papa ?

- Tu portes son prénom ma puce. »

Mamie s'appelait Léonore et elle était très belle. Je commence à savoir des choses !

« C'est toi qui l'as choisi ?

- Non c'est Maman. »

Maman a choisi mon prénom ?

« Maman connaissait ta maman ?

- Non malheureusement. Ma mère est morte quand j'avais 14 ans et je n'ai rencontré Maman qu'un an plus tard. Mais Maman voulait que tu portes son prénom.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ça, il faudra le lui demander. »

Je rends la photo à Papa et il la range dans son portefeuille. Papa m'a parlé un peu de sa maman mais je ne connais toujours rien sur son papa. Papa voudra-t-il me parler un peu de son papa ?

« Et ton papa, Papa ?

- Mon père…. Il s'appelait Patrick et il aimait énormément ma mère.

- Comme toi tu aimes Maman ?

- Oui exactement ma puce. Mon père aimait ma mère comme j'aime Maman. De tout son cœur. »

Si Papi aimait Mamie comme Papa aime Maman alors Papi a dû être très triste quand Mamie est morte…

« Dis Papa, tu as une photo de lui ?

- Oui. »

Papa fouille de nouveau dans son portefeuille et me tend une autre photo.

« C'était le jour de leur mariage. »

Je la prends et pousse un petit cri de surprise. Mamie tient un bébé dans ses bras ! Un bébé qui a une petite touffe de cheveux bleu-nuit.

« C'est toi Papa ?

- Oui. »

Papa s'est tu et regarde la photo par-dessus mon épaule. Son papa tient sa maman contre lui et l'embrasse sur le front en esquissant un sourire. Son regard est posé sur Papa qui dort dans les bras de Mamie. Papi semble quelqu'un de doux et gentil mais il a l'air beaucoup plus vieux que Mamie. Il a des cheveux bruns plaqué en arrière et ses yeux sont marrons. Il est grand, plus grand que Mamie. Il est mince et musclé comme Papa.

« Ma venue était plutôt inattendue en fait. Ma mère ne pensait pas tomber enceinte de mon père aussi vite mais ils ont quand même voulu me garder. Ils ont préparés leur mariage pendant la grossesse de ma mère et se sont mariés deux mois après ma naissance.

- Comment ils se sont rencontrés ?

- Mes parents ?

- Oui.

- Ma mère travaillait pour mon père mais mon père n'a jamais osé faire le premier pas même s'il l'aimait lui aussi. Pour lui le travail: elle était sa secrétaire. Elle l'a aimé en secret pendant un an et demi ce n'était pas un lieu pour faire des rencontres. Et puis ma mère était beaucoup plus jeune que lui, ils avaient douze ans d'écart. C'est quand ma mère a quitté son poste qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer de sa présence. »

Papa prend la photo entre ses doigts et je la lâche. Il la regarde une dernière fois puis la range. Il passe ensuite ses bras autour de moi et me serre contre lui en posant sa tête sur mes cheveux.

Je ne bouge pas et je ne dis plus rien. Même si Papa ne fait pas de bruit, je sais qu'il pleure. Parce que moi aussi je serais très triste si Papa et Maman n'étaient plus là...

C'est ma faute si Papa pleure… C'est à cause de mes questions.

« Pardon Papa. »

Papa embrasse mes cheveux.

« Ce n'est pas toi ma puce. Et puis, tu as le droit de vouloir connaître un peu tes grands parents.

- Mais Papa…

- Ne t'en fais pas. Pose toutes les questions que tu veux, ma puce. »

Je réfléchis quelques instants. Il me reste une question encore.

« Papa, tu as dit que ta maman aurait 46 ans aujourd'hui et toi tu as 25 ans. Donc si je calcule bien ta maman t'a eu à 21 ans ?

- A 20 ans en fait. Mais sinon ton calcul est juste quarante-six moins vingt-cinq ça fait bien vingt-et-un.

- Super !

- Oui, tu progresse très vite ma puce !

Papa passe sa main dans mes cheveux et me décoiffe. Il est fier de moi. Je veux que Papa et Maman soient fiers de moi.

« Et alors Maman elle m'a eu à …euh…

- 19 ans ma puce. Maman avait 19 ans quand tu es née. »

Maman était très jeune alors. Comme Mamie quand elle a eu Papa. Peut-être que comme Papa moi aussi j'étais inattendue ?

« J'étais prévue ?

- Non. Ta mère et moi on ne pensait même pouvoir avoir des enfants un jour.

- Pourquoi Papa ?

- Parce je suis un Coordinateur et Maman une Naturelle et qu'il était très difficile pour elle de tomber enceinte de moi.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- C'est compliqué ma puce. Quand tu seras plus grande je t'expliquerais. Et si on finissait ton exercice ? Si Maman voit que nous n'avons toujours pas fini, elle va me gronder.

- Promis tu m'expliqueras ?

- Oui promis. »

Je reprends mes calculs et Papa me corrige au fur et à mesure. Maman dort toujours. Maman est vraiment très fatiguée aujourd'hui.

« Dis Papa ?

- Oui ma puce.

- Et le papa de Maman ?

- Ton grand-père était un grand homme. Il est mort en héros.

- Tu crois que Maman voudra bien me parler de lui ?

- Je suis sûr que oui. Mais pas aujourd'hui ma puce.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de sa mort.

- C'est pour ça que Maman est triste ?

- Oui, c'est pour ça ma puce.

- D'accord pas aujourd'hui. »

Je n'aime pas voir pleurer Maman. Alors si penser à son papa fait pleurer Maman, je ne poserais pas de question. Comme Papa le dit souvent, Maman est tellement plus belle quand elle sourit.

« Dis Papa ?

- Oui Léonore.

- Comment toi et Maman vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

- C'est une longue histoire ma puce. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Maman.

« Mais je suis sûr que nous avons beaucoup de temps devant nous. Maman semble très profondément endormie.

- Oui Maman est très fatiguée.

- Alors ta mère et moi, nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a un peu plus de dix ans. J'étais soldat à l'époque et Maman avait abattu l'avion qui transportait mon unité.

- Tu étais pilote Papa ?

- Oui. Mais cela fait des années que je n'ai pas voler.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai promis à Maman. Les guerres sont finies et maintenant je suis un homme comme les autres : j'ai une petite fille que je ne laisserai pour rien au monde et une femme extraordinaire qui attend notre second enfant.

- Et Maman elle était soldat elle aussi ?

- Non. Ta mère ne faisait partie d'aucune armée. Elle voulait juste protéger son pays et à ce moment-là j'étais son ennemi.

- Maman était-elle un redoutable adversaire ?

- Oh que oui ! Maman m'a tiré dessus ce jour-là mais je l'ai désarmée et elle a eu très peur. Elle a crié puis m'a ordonné d'arrêter. Quand j'ai croisé le regard de Maman, j'ai été complètement paralysé.

- Pourquoi Papa ?

- Parce que le feu qui brûlait dans ses yeux était tellement fort qu'il m'a séduit. Maman a un regard magnifique, tu sais.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait ensuite Papa ?

- J'ai ligoté ta mère mais Maman est très têtue et elle n'a jamais cédé. Elle voulait absolument détruire mon unité pour protéger son pays. Seulement je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire, tu comprends ?

- Vous vous êtes battus ?

- Un peu…

- Beaucoup tu veux dire ! »

Papa éclate de rire à cette remarque. Il me faut un certain temps pour réaliser que quelqu'un s'est joint à la conversation. C'est Maman !

« Maman ! »

Je tourne la tête. Maman est réveillée et nous souris. Je saute du lit et me jette à son cou. Elle me serre contre elle et m'embrasse sur le front. Elle me libère puis se lève. Elle embrasse Papa et s'installe sur le bord du lit.

Je les regarde. Papa et Maman rayonnent quand ils sont ensembles.

« Tu viens Léonore ? »

Je hoche la tête et viens me remettre à ma place. Papa continue son histoire mais est souvent contredis par Maman. Moi je les écoute et les admire. Je suis contente qu'on soit tous les trois. Mais j'ai hâte que ma petite sœur ou mon petit frère naisse. Je me demande comment Papa et Maman vont l'appeler.

Papa embrasse tendrement Maman et elle lui répond. Papa et Maman sont toujours très amoureux.


	16. Première fin : Chapitre Quinze

Et voilà le début de la fin^^ Et oui, je vous gâte aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous êtes contents.

Chapitre Quinze.

14 Août CE 81 

(POV Léonore)

Aujourd'hui Papa sort de l'hôpital. Maman et moi on va la chercher mais nous ne sommes pas seules : Tonton Dearka est avec nous, c'est lui qui conduit parce qu'il ne veut pas que Maman prenne le volant.

Maman vient de monter dans la voiture et Tonton Dearka démarre le moteur.

« Vous avez tout ? Demande-t-il à Maman.

- Je pense n'avoir rien oublié mais je peux refaire un tour pour vérifier Dearka si tu veux.

- Pas le temps. Tu le connais, il va s'inventer des scénarios fous encore si vous avez du retard. »

La voiture avance et je regarde le manoir s'éloigner. Ca me fait tout bizarre de savoir qu'on ne va dormir à la maison pendant deux semaines. Mais c'est pour le bien de Papa. Tata Miri et Maman m'ont dit que si Papa reste à la maison tout seul avec moi il va tout vouloir faire et ça elles ne le veulent pas. Parce que Papa doit se reposer encore pour ne pas se faire mal à nouveau.

« Dearka, arrête-toi! Maman s'écrie.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Cagalli ? Tonton Dearka s'affole

- J'ai oublié les gamelles d'Eléa !

- On a ce qu'il faut chez nous, ne t'en fais pas pour ça !

- Tu es sûr ? Je peux courir les cherche vite fait.

- Non ! On est déjà en retard !

- Bon, bon d'accord. »

Tonton Dearka râle et Maman rouspète. Ils me font rire. On dirait deux enfants qui se chamaillent. C'est marrant de voir Maman comme ça. D'habitude elle est toujours calme parce que Papa la connaît par cœur et sait ce qu'il ne faut pas faire.

La seule fois où Maman s'est énervée très fort contre Papa c'est quand il ne lui a pas dit bonsoir. Elle était très en colère ce jour-là et elle n'arrêtait pas de menacer Papa de dormir tout seul. Elle sait que Papa n'aime pas ça, mais elle non plus elle n'aime pas ça. Elle préfère quand Papa est avec elle.

* * *

« Je vous attends là.

- Essaye de ne pas te faire repérer !

- Je ne suis pas stupide Cagalli ! »

Maman parle dans sa barbe en ouvrant la portière et Tonton Dearka râle parce qu'il n'a pas entendu ce qu'elle a dit. Je sors de la voiture et prends la main de Maman. Ensemble nous nous dirigeons vers la chambre de Papa.

Maman pousse la porte. Papa est assis sur le lit et regarde par la fenêtre les avions qui décollent. Peut-être qu'il aimerait voler de nouveau ? Maman m'a dit que Papa était un grand pilote comme Tonton. Je me demande ce que Papa pilotait. Un avion de chasse ? Ou autre chose ?

Maman rentre sur la pointe des pieds et évite de faire du bruit avec ses talons. Je l'imite. Papa est très pensif et ne nous a pas remarquées. Maman s'avance doucement et passe ses bras autour de son cou.

« Bonjour mon cœur. Prêt à rentrer à la maison ? »

Papa n'a pas sursauté. A force, il s'est habitué. Maman lui fait souvent ça.

« Oui. J'ai hâte ! »

Papa se lève et me voit.

« Hey ma puce ! »

Je me jette autour de sa taille et Papa se baisse pour me dire bonjour. Il n'a pas le droit de soulever des choses lourdes, les médecins ont dit qu'il fallait qu'il fasse très attention.

« Ca va ?

- Oui Papa ! Et toi ?

- Je suis très content de te voir. Maman ne m'avait pas dit que tu viendrais. »

Papa embrasse mon front puis met en désordre mes cheveux. Il adore jouer avec mes cheveux mais aussi avec ceux de Maman.

« Vous êtes seules ? Kira n'est pas venu avec vous ? Papa demande en se relevant. »

Maman pose ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Kira est rentré ce matin sur les Plants pour aider Lacus avec le déménagement, petite tête !

- Oups…j'avais oublié. »

Papa est gêné et il rougit légèrement.

« Il me l'a dit hier pourtant… Je commence à me faire vieux ! »

Maman rit.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi mon cœur. Tu n'as que 25 ans !

- Oui c'est vrai. Je n'en ai pas 26 comme une certaine personne ici présente !

- Hey, je ne suis pas vieille ! Moi je me souviens de ce qu'on m'a dit la veille, au moins ! »

Maman croisse les bras, se tourne et fait semblant de bouder. Papa est encore plus gêné. Il n'aime pas quand Maman le boude. Il la prend dans ses bras pour se faire pardonner.

« Milles excuses Cali, j'étais tellement heureux d'apprendre que je rentrais enfin que j'en ai été distrait tout la journée… »

Maman me fait un grand sourire victorieux et je ris doucement. Papa et Maman ont des fois l'air de deux adolescents. Ils sont rigolos quand ils agissent ainsi.

Puis soudain Papa s'éloigne de Maman et la retourne avec son regard inquiet.

« Tu n'as pas conduit rassure moi ?

- Bah si, comment crois-tu que nous sommes venues ! »

Papa baisse la tête.

« Ce n'est pas prudent Cagalli… Pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé à Ledonir ou Dearka de t'emmener ? »

Papa ne sait pas que nous ne rentrons pas à la maison. Maman, Tata Miri et Tonton Dearka veulent lui faire la surprise. Ryu et Eléa sont déjà chez eux avec Tata Miri et nous attendent pour déjeuner.

« Je suis enceinte pas impotente Athrun !

- Mais tout de même, c'est dangereux pour toi et le bébé ! Imagine si tu avais dû freiner brusquement… »

Papa s'inquiète beaucoup pour Maman. Il a peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à elle ou au bébé. Elle m'a dit qu'il avait été comme ça aussi quand elle était enceinte de moi.

« Mon cœur je vais bien, le bébé va bien. Tout le monde va bien alors arrête de te faire du souci.

- Mais… »

Papa ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Il pense toujours aux autres avant de penser lui.

« Où est ton sac ?

- Sur le fauteuil mais je vais le prendre.

- Non, tu ne vas rien prendre du tout. **Je** vais prendre ce sac et tu vas suivre ta fille bien gentiment sans discuter.

- Non.

- Quoi non ? Tu ne veux pas rentrer ?

- Si mais tu ne porteras pas ce sac. Il est trop lourd et tu es…

- Enceinte ? Oui je sais mon cœur. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de porter un sac…

- Très bien. »

Maman se dirige vers le fauteuil et Papa s'assoit sur le bord du lit. Je l'imite. Je ne veux pas non plus que Maman porte le sac. Tonton ne voulait pas non plus la laisser porter de choses lourdes. Il s'inquiétait comme Papa pour elle et le bébé.

« On y va ? Maman demande en passant sa main dans la poignée du sac de Papa

- Non.

- Quoi encore ? »

Maman se retourne.

« Non, on y va pas, annonce fermement Papa. »

Maman nous regarde étonnée et sourit.

« Vous comptez faire un sitting ici jusqu'à temps que le sac se porte tout seul ?

- Non.

- Alors on y va.

- Non. »

Je réponds avec Papa cette fois-ci. Maman se lassera si je suis avec Papa.

« Très bien. Restons-là à attendre que le sac daigne se porter tout seul. »

Maman s'assoit sur le fauteuil, à côté du sac et regarde Papa droit dans les yeux. Papa ne bouge pas et moi non plus. Maman commence à taper du pied. Elle n'aime pas attendre, Maman n'a jamais été patiente et ça Papa et moi nous le savons bien.

« Bon, on y va ?

- Non.

- Ecoute Athrun, tu n'as pas le droit de soulever des choses lourdes et ce sac rentre dans cette catégorie. Donc comme ce n'est pas Léonore qui va le porter, je m'en charge. Il y a à peine 100 mètre à faire.

- Que ce soit sur 10, 100 mètres ou un kilomètre tu ne porteras pas ce sac, un point c'est tout ! »

La porte de la chambre de Papa s'ouvre et quelqu'un demande :

« Cagalli qu'est ce que tu fous ? Dis à ton homme de se dépêcher, Miri va m'étriper !

- Dearka ? »

Papa est surpris et s'est levé. Notre surprise est réussie ! Même si ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça qu'elle devait se dérouler.

Tonton Dearka nous fait de gros yeux. Il n'est pas content. Il n'est pas patient non plus, comme Maman.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez à vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux ?

- Ce qu'on fait ? Ma femme, enceinte de six mois, veut porter mon sac et je ne veux pas. Or comme tu le sais très bien, elle est têtue. Donc nous attendons ma fille et moi qu'elle se lasse. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je vous attends depuis une plombe dans la voiture, voilà ce que je fais !

- Quoi ? Tu… ? »

Le regard de Papa ne cesse d'aller de Maman à Tonton Dearka. Papa est vraiment très très surpris.

« Oui, c'était une surprise !

- Je… »

Il ne trouve pas ses mots. C'est toujours comme ça quand on surprend Papa. Maman rit doucement et Tonton Dearka lui est toujours fâché. Il va vers Maman et serre sa main droite autour du sac de Papa.

« Bon donne-moi ce sac Cagalli !

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi Dearka ! Je peux le porter ! »

Il tire mais Maman ne lâche pas.

« Non tu es enceinte ! Et en plus Athrun ne veux pas ! Donc tu vas gentiment me donner ce… »

Tonton Dearka prend une grande inspiration. Il allait dire un gros mot, il fait toujours ça quand il est sur le point d'en dire et que je suis là.

« … ce sac, et toi Athrun tu vas sortir ton petit popotin de cet hôpital et monter dans ma voiture ! »

Maman lâche le sac. Elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas gagner, Tonton Dearka est encore plus têtu qu'elle.

« D'accord, d'accord. Ne t'énerve pas !

- Je suis très calme ! »

Maman court s'accrocher au bras de Papa et le fait avancer.

« On ne dirait pas…, Papa murmure.

- Avancez ou Miri va nous tuer parce qu'elle a dû tenir au chaud le repas de ce midi ! »

Papa et Maman obéissent. C'est vrai que Tonton Dearka fait peur quand il est en colère.

« Tu viens Léonore ? »

Je hoche la tête et nous sortons de l'hôpital. Ca y est Papa est sorti !

* * *

Durant le trajet, Papa n'a pas parlé. Il avait peur parce que Papa n'est pas remonté dans une voiture depuis l'accident. Maman l'a observé tout le temps et Tonton Dearka a essayé de le détendre. Mais rien n'y faisait, Papa regardait la route et s'accrochait à son siège.

Tonton Dearka se gare dans l'allée et Papa se détend. J'entends Eléa aboyer. Elle va venir nous dire bonjour. Et elle va aussi certainement faire la fête à Papa. Elle ne l'a pas vu depuis cinq mois.

Eléa a beaucoup grandi. Maintenant elle m'arrive à la taille mais si elle se met debout sur ses pattes arrière elle est plus grande que moi. Elle ne le fait jamais, parce Eléa est douce et qu'elle m'obéit. Tata Miri avait peur qu'Eléa fasse tomber Katsuo mais je l'ai rassurée. Eléa fait très attention : elle ne passe jamais vite à côté de lui, ne bat pas de la queue à côté de lui. Eléa est très gentille et elle laisse Katsuo jouer avec ses oreilles.

J'ai peur. Eléa arrive en courant et Papa ne l'a pas vu. J'ai peur qu'elle fasse tomber Papa en lui sautant dessus. Eléa aboie et Papa se retourne. Maman attrape notre chienne par le collier. Maman aussi a peur. Eléa est gentille mais elle a de la force et Papa est fragile en ce moment.

Papa pose un genou à terre et fais signe à Maman qu'elle peut lâcher Eléa.

« Tu es sûr mon cœur ? Fais attention, elle ne maitrise pas encore sa force.

- Tout ira bien. »

Maman n'est pas rassurée mais elle laisse Eléa aller dire bonjour à Papa.

« Doucement Eléa. » Maman répète.

Eléa obéit et s'approche doucement de Papa. Tout le monde soupire de soulagement. Eléa s'est assise et se laisse caresser par Papa. Sa queue bat très vite mais elle ne décolle pas de la pelouse.

« Salut toi ! Tu as bien grandi dis donc ! »

Eléa aboie puis lèche les mains de Papa. Il rit et Maman sourit. Elle est heureuse parce que Papa est vraiment de retour. Avant l'accident Papa était très triste. Après l'accident Papa était fatigué et triste aussi. Mais maintenant Papa est de retour. Papa sourit, rit et marche.

Papa se relève et Maman se jette à son cou. Elle pleure mais elle n'est pas triste. Non Maman pleure parce qu'elle est heureuse. Papa est de retour et la serre dans ses bras. Maman a eu peur de perdre Papa.

1er Octobre CE 81

(POV Kira)

Nous étions enfin de retour sur ORB ! Fini les allers et retours entre Plants et la Terre, nous allions bientôt emménager prés ma sœur et Athrun. Nous attendions simplement que les anciens propriétaires de la grande maison, que nous avions achetée avec l'argent de la vente du manoir de December City, terminent de déménager pour nous y installer. Pour le moment, nous logions chez ma sœur et mon beau-frère qui nous avaient gentiment accueillit nous et les enfants.

Athrun n'avait toujours pas repris son poste et restait donc au manoir pour son plus grand malheur. Il préférait de loin donner ses cours dans sa faculté mais au moins il se ne s'ennuyait pas trop entre les séances chez le kinésithérapeute, les séances de devoirs collectifs qu'ils dirigeaient avec brio, les préparations des repas pour lesquelles je lui donnais un coup de main et l'entretien du manoir pour lequel aussi je mettais la main à la patte…

J'avais vraiment beaucoup de chance qu'il me laisse l'aider car lors des mes précédentes venues ils avaient toujours refusé que nous faisions quelque chose. Lui et Myrna tenaient parfaitement le manoir et n'acceptaient pas d'aide extérieur. Mais là comme elle était repartie au prés de sa sœur peu de temps avant son retour et qu'elle ne reviendrait que dans quelques semaines, il me permettait, certes un peu contraint par ma sœur, de l'aider.

Car oui, en fait elle lui avait un peu forcé la main : c'était moi ou elle engageait une autre gouvernante ! Mon pauvre beau-frère s'était donc résigné à me supporter vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre. Je veillais sur lui et l'empêchais ainsi de ne pas trop forcer sur son dos encore convalescent.

Comme en plus j'étais actuellement toujours à la recherche d'un emploi – enfin plutôt, je n'allais pas tarder à en décrocher un : j'avais en effet postulé dans plusieurs grandes compagnies d'aéronautique et l'une d'entre elles m'avait rappelle pas plus tard que la vieille pour me proposer un second entretien – je servais de chauffeur particulier à ma sœur qu'Athrun refusait de laisser conduire jusqu'au parlement, des enfants et de lui-même qui n'était toujours pas autorisé à conduire.

Je l'avais d'ailleurs déposé chez son kiné ce matin avant d'emmener Léonore à l'école, qui avait repris depuis un mois. Nos six grands étaient rentrés en seconde et s'étaient retrouvés un peu dispatchés dans les classes et Léonore, toujours dans le public, venait de passer en CE2. Nous avions tous pensé que ma sœur et Athrun la ferait placer dans le privé mais non, après en avoir longuement discuté entre eux et avec elle, ils avaient préféré qu'elle suive une scolarité normale. Elle ne voulait pas être séparée de ses amis et préférait s'ennuyer un peu en cours. Après mûre réflexion, je devais avouer que c'était mieux ainsi : elle allait grandir comme toutes les petites filles de son âge.

Je me garai dans la rue de son kiné et sortis m'adosser à ma voiture. Athrun n'allait pas tarder à sortir et nous allions ensuite aller faire les courses au centre commercial : le frigo était un peu vide !

Mon téléphone sonna et je décrochai immédiatement.

« Allô Kira à l'appareil.

- Ah Kira Dieu soit loué tu as emmené ton portable ! Est-ce qu'Athrun est avec toi ?

- Non il n'a pas encore fini sa séance mais ça ne saurait tarder. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Oui Cagalli a commencé à avoir des contractions très rapprochées ce matin avant de partir au parlement. Je l'ai emmenée aux urgences. »

Je commençai à paniquer. Ma sœur enceinte de sept mois et demi aux urgences à cause de contractions très rapprochées ! Elle n'allait quand même pas déjà accoucher ! C'était trop tôt !

« Quoi ? Elle va bien ? Le bébé va bien ?

- On va bien ! Hurla ma sœur.

- Calme-toi Kira ! Cagalli et le bébé vont bien. »

Je soupirai. S'ils allaient bien, je n'avais pas de raison de m'inquiéter. J'entendis quelqu'un pousser une porte et Lacus mettre sa main devant le téléphone. Une conversation qui me parut lointaine débuta entre ma sœur et une femme médecin. Je crus comprendre qu'il parlait de la durée de ses contractions. Elle en avait encore ?

« Lacus ? Lacus !! »

La conversation continua et j'entendis ma sœur pousser un hurlement de douleur.

« Lacus qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lacus réponds !

- Kira ? Pourquoi tu hurles comme ça ? »

Je relevai la tête. Athrun était là et me dévisageait inquiet.

« Kira, tu es toujours là ?

- Oui ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Cagalli a toujours des contractions ?

- Oui mais… »

Quelqu'un me prit le téléphone des mains. Athrun.

« Lacus ? Où êtes-vous ?

- Ah Athrun ! Je te passe Cagalli, ne bouge pas.

- Mon cœur ?

- Cali, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Est-ce que tu peux venir aux urgences de l'hôpital central, mon cœur ?

- Oui, oui bien sûr ! Mais tu vas bien ?

- Oui et le bébé aussi. Ecoute mon cœur, il faut que je raccroche, je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de téléphoner ici. A tout de suite ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas, on va bien. Tous les deux ! »

Un bip régulier se fit entendre. Ma sœur avait raccroché et Athrun me regardait, mon portable dans la main. Il était paniqué… et moi aussi ! Nous nous interrogeâmes mutuellement du regard puis nous nous précipitâmes dans ma voiture. Direction : l'hôpital central !

* * *

Athrun et moi courûmes dans les urgences et arrivâmes essoufflés devant la chambre où se trouvait Cagalli. Lacus se trouvait là. Elle nous attendait.

« Avant de rentrer, calmez-vous ! Respirez un bon coup ! »

Nous reprîmes lentement notre souffle.

« Voilà comme ça. Ca y est, vous êtes calmes ? »

Nous hochâmes de la tête.

« Bon alors : Cagalli va bien, le bébé va bien. Mais…

- Mais quoi ? Un problème ? Quelque chose de grave ? M'affolai-je

- Mais c'est pas vrai ça, laissez moi finir bon sang ! Non rien de grave ! Cagalli et le bébé vont bien ! Ils vont simplement l'emmener en salle de travail. »

Je me détendis instantanément. Cagalli allait simplement accoucher, encore prématurément !

Contrairement à moi Athrun s'affola encore plus.

« Quoi ? Mais ça ne fait que 32 semaines ! C'est encore trop tôt…

- Calme-toi Athrun ! Les médecins savent ce qu'ils font.

- Mais… »

Lacus inspira profondément avant de l'attraper par les épaules et de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Athrun, Cagalli va accoucher alors bouge tes fesses et va la rejoindre ! »

Il hocha la tête et courut dans la chambre juste à temps pour la suivre avec les médecins.

« Je vous jure celui-là ! »

J'éclatai de rire. Il fallait quand même avouer qu'Athrun perdait un peu vite les pieds dés que Cagalli était enceinte. Je le comprenais un peu, j'étais même certain d'être comme lui lorsque Lacus le serait…Il en avait de la chance mon meilleur ami : 25 ans et déjà père de deux enfants !

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, une infirmière vint nous chercher pour nous conduire jusqu'à la chambre de ma sœur. Elle nous expliqua en chemin que l'accouchement avait été très rapide et que le bébé était en parfaite santé : aucun problème pour respirer ni pour réguler sa température. Il était juste un peu petit mais parfaitement dans les normes.

Nous entrâmes dans la pièce sans nous faire remarquer et les observâmes, ému. Athrun était assis à côté d'elle sur le bord du lit et tenait leur second enfant dans ses bras. Cagalli, elle, était adossée à son oreiller et semblait épuisée. Néanmoins ils riaient tous les deux et s'échangeait des regards tendres. Athrun embrassa ma sœur sur le front et elle ferma les yeux en souriant.

Comme je les enviais. Ils étaient tellement heureux et si proches.

« Vous voilà ! »

Athrun nous avait enfin remarqués. Ma sœur nous sourit et nous fit un peu de signe de la main.

«Venez, approchez. »

Lacus et moi nous regardâmes dans les yeux. Pourquoi hésitions-nous ?

« Vous ne voulez pas voir neveu ? »

Un fils ! Ils avaient eu un fils comme ils le désiraient tous les deux. J'étais tellement content pour eux.

Nous nous avançâmes lentement vers eux. Athrun se leva et nous nous mîmes en face de lui. Son fils, qui portait une petite grenouillère que l'hôpital leur avait sûrement prêté, dormait sereinement dans ses bras.

« Je vous présente Yukio (*), Yukio Athha-Zala, votre neveu. »

Ma femme poussa un petit cri d'extase : notre neveu était une pure merveille, aussi beau que sa sœur. Il était peut-être un peu plus petit qu'elle à sa naissance et plus fragile aussi. Lacus se rapprocha d'Athrun et lui demanda tout émue :

« Je peux le prendre ? »

Athrun lui offrit un grand sourire et l'installa dans ses bras.

« Il est si léger ! S'écria-t-elle.

- 2,100 kg. Trois cent grammes de moins que sa sœur mais il n'y a pas de quoi s'alarmer. »

Lacus le garda contre elle sous l'œil vigilant de mon beau-frère et je vins m'installer prés de ma sœur.

« Félicitations petite sœur. Vous avez fait du beau boulot.

- Merci Kira. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit déjà là !

- Nous non plus, mais le voilà ! »

Ma sœur éclata de rire puis m'expliqua comment s'était passé son accouchement.

« Et pourquoi si tôt ? S'interrogea Lacus. Cagalli ne devait accoucher que mi-novembre.

- Les médecins ne savent pas vraiment. Ils penchent pour le fait que comme sa sœur était déjà prématurée, il ne pouvait que l'être aussi mais ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. »

Je m'incrustai dans leur conversation :

« Et le fait que tu sois un Coordinateur n'a aucun rapport ?

- Si peut-être mais rien n'a encore été prouvé pour le moment. Il y a plein d'études en cours.

- Ton fils était simplement pressé de naitre, mon cœur.

- Sûrement Cali. Il voulait sans doute rencontre sa sœur au plus vite.

- Oui. Léonore avait hâte aussi ! Elle va être très surprise de le voir. Est-ce que tu pourras aller la chercher tout à l'heure, Kira ?

- Bien-sûr.

- Ne…

- Non, je ne lui dirais rien promis, » je l'interrompis avant même qu'elle n'ait pu continuer.

* * *

« Dis Tonton où on va ? »

Je soupirai. C'était la cinquième fois que ma nièce me posait cette question depuis que nous étions partis de son école. Un conseil : n'essayez pas de mentir à votre nièce qui pose toujours beaucoup de questions.

« Je t'ai déjà dit ma puce, on va chercher ma maman à l'hôpital avant de rentrer. Sa voiture est tombée en panne.

- Mais Papi Haruma ne pouvait pas aller la chercher ?

- Non Léonore. Il est en voyage d'affaire.

- Et comment elle va faire Mamie Caridad pour aller travailler demain ? »

Mon dieu ! Pourquoi n'avais-je pas demandé à Lacus de venir avec moi ? Elle au moins aurait pu occuper Léonore jusqu'à l'hôpital et inventer une bien meilleure fausse histoire que la mienne. J'allais finir par m'emmêler les pinceaux avec toutes ses questions.

Réfléchis Kira ! Vite !

« Je vais lui prêter ma voiture et prendre l'ancienne voiture de ton papa.

- Papa a une ancienne voiture ?

- Oui. Une voiture de sport dont il ne se sert plus depuis que tu es née.

- Elle est où ?

- Dans le garage.

- Mmm…»

Elle ne me croyait pas. Ce qu'elle pouvait être perspicace… Elle avait pris ça de Cagalli encore certainement !

« On ne va pas chercher Mamie Caridad, n'est-ce pas Tonton ?

- Mais si, ma puce ! Elle m'a appelé tout à l'heure quand je t'attendais.

- Tu ne sais pas mentir, Tonton. »

Mince, j'étais grillé… Ca oui j'étais incapable de mentir, un aussi piètre menteur qu'Athrun.

« Pourquoi je te mentirais, ma puce ? Hein, donne-moi une seule raison ?

- Je sais pas. Mais tu mens parce que tu souris bizarrement.

- Mais non, je te jure que c'est la vérité Léonore !

- Ce n'est pas bien de jurer Tonton ! Maman a dit qu'il ne fallait jamais le faire. »

Cagalli allait me tuer ! Elle qui voulait faire la surprise à sa fille, c'était raté…

Après ça Léonore ne me posa plus de questions. Elle regarda distraitement la route en me lançant des petits regards. Elle essayait de trouver une faille, elle n'abandonnerait pas tant que je ne lui aurais pas dit la vérité.

Je m'engageai dans le parking de l'hôpital et Léonore s'étonna.

« Pourquoi on va à l'hôpital Tonton ?

- Je t'ai dis, on va chercher ma maman. »

Elle se détacha, en me jetant un regard méfiant. Allez encore quelques minutes Kira ! Ce n'était pas bien difficile de baratiner encore un peu !

Nous n'entrâmes pas par les urgences et Léonore le remarqua.

« Mamie Caridad ne travaille pas ici Tonton.

- Non. Mais en ce moment elle fait un stage dans cet étage de l'hôpital.

- Obs…Obstétrique ? C'est quoi Tonton ?

- C'est l'endroit où on s'occupe des femmes enceintes.

- Alors Mamie Caridad voit des bébés tous les jours ?

- Oui.

- Elle a de la chance. J'aimerais bien que mon petit frère ou ma petite sœur soit là… Mais Maman a dit qu'il fallait attendre. Alors j'attends. »

Ouf, j'avais réussi mon coup finalement ! Elle ne se doutait de rien. Nous arrivâmes devant la porte de la chambre de Cagalli. Je l'ouvris.

« Allez viens. Ma maman aimerait te présenter quelqu'un.

- C'est qui Tonton ?

- Tu verras. Allez rentre ma puce. »

Je lui tendis ma main et elle rentra à ma suite dans la chambre.

« Maman ! »

Léonore m'avait lâché et courait vers ma sœur qui était toujours adossée contre son oreiller et qui donnait son biberon à Yukio. Léonore n'avait pas tilté. Elle ne pensait certainement pas que c'était son petit frère.

« Ne cours pas, ma puce.

- Papa ! »

Athrun s'était détourné de la fenêtre et lui faisait face en lui souriant. Elle s'arrêta et le regarda en alternance avec sa mère. Elle était perdue.

« Viens, ma puce, l'invita-t-il. »

Elle changea de direction et se dirigea vers lui. Il la souleva doucement du sol et s'avança jusqu'au lit. Il la fit asseoir à côté de sa mère en lui annonçant.

« Dis bonjour à ton frère Léonore.»

3 Décembre CE 81

(POV Cagalli)

Yzak se pencha légèrement vers moi et m'annonça

« Je reviens dans quelques minutes. Ca ira ? »

Pour ne pas alerter nos voisins de nos messes basses, je hochai simplement la tête en guise de réponse et il quitta notre table dans la plus grande discrétion en me glissant un ultime « Courage ! » qui m'arracha un sourire. Du courage ça j'allais en avoir vraiment besoin pour supporter les deux membres du conseil des Plants qui s'étaient installés avec nous en début de soirée ! Ils n'arrêtaient pas de parler et de vouloir nous faire participer à leurs conversations, nous empêchant ainsi de pouvoir nous éclipser pour rentrer !

Moi qui avais en horreur ce genre de réception, j'étais servie : banquet sans fin, bal à ne plus en durer, discussions à rallonge et la plupart du temps sans grands intérêts, voisins un peu envahissants et souvent trop curieux. Tout ce que j'aimais, quoi !

J'avais vraiment l'impression de perdre ma soirée ici ! D'accord, c'était la huitième commémoration de la fin de la seconde guerre, mais franchement il aurait pu organiser quelque chose d'un peu plus original…

Mon téléphone portable sonna et je le sortis rapidement de mon sac pour connaitre l'identité de mon correspondant et agir en conséquence. Le fixe de Kira, génial !

« Excusez-moi Messieurs, c'est mon frère. Je ne serais pas longue. »

Ils me dévisagèrent quelques secondes, surpris par mon intervention, puis repartirent dans leur conversation sans même m'adresser la parole. Alors là, je n'en revenais pas ! Depuis le début ils se fichaient éperdument que je sois là ! Et dire que j'étais restée pour ne pas faire preuve d'impolitesse envers eux… Pfff….

Je quittai à mon tour la table avec la ferme intention de ne pas y revenir de si tôt et me dirigeai presqu'au pas de course vers les balcons en décrochant.

« Allô Kira ?

- Je ne te dérange pas petite sœur ?

- Non ! Au contraire tu viens de me sauver la vie !

- Je vois. »

Il rit doucement.

« Tant mieux alors ! Bon j'ai ta fille à côté de moi, elle n'a pas arrêté de me harceler depuis que nous sommes rentrés pour t'appeler. Tu la prends ?

- La bourrique !

- A qui la faute, hein ?

- Oh ca va !

- Oui Léonore je te la passe. Mais attends ! Mais oui ! Roh mais laisse-moi dire au revoir à ta mère…Ah ! Cagalli aide moi !

- Maman ! Hurla Léonore. »

Mes pauvres oreilles…

« Bonsoir ma puce. Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas prendre le téléphone des mains ?

- C'est Tonton qui a commencé ! Se défendit-elle.

- Peut-être. Mais on ne prend pas le téléphone des mains c'est malpoli.

- Oui Maman. Mais…

- Léonore, il n'y a pas de mais ! » J'élevai un peu la voix. « On ne prend pas le téléphone des mains, ça ne se fait pas. On attend que la personne ait fini de parler pour parler à son tour. Papa te l'a répété souvent ça aussi, il me semble non?

- Oui Maman, acquiesça-t-elle timidement

- Bon alors tu ne recommenceras plus ?

- Non Maman.

- C'est Promis ?

- Oui. Promis Maman !

- Bon, l'incident est clos alors. Comment tu vas ma puce ?

- Vous me manquez. »

Sa petite voix triste éveilla en moi un sentiment de culpabilité. Je n'aimais pas la laisser toute seule…

« Je sais ma puce. Je sais…

- Vous rentrez quand ?

- Dans trois jours ma puce.

- D'accord… »

Elle était déçue et encore plus triste que tout à l'heure…

« Ma puce… Je sais que tu n'aimes pas quand nous ne sommes pas là mais les longs voyages comme celui-ci fatiguent beaucoup ton frère.

- Je comprends. »

Je soupirai. Je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher d'être triste voir même un peu en colère contre nous. J'étais pareille à son âge quand mon père partait en déplacement.

« Tu es où Maman là ? Me questionna-t-elle de sa voix de nouveau enjouée.

- Là ? A une soirée très ennuyante que j'aimerais quitter au plus tôt mais des messieurs mal élevés et très bavard me retiennent à table et Yzak s'est lâchement enfuit.

- Tonton Yzak est parti ?

- Non, il va revenir ! En tout cas il a intérêt, murmurai-je pour moi-même.

- Et Papa, il est où ?

- Papa est avec Yukio chez Yzak.

- Alors tu es toute seule ?

- Non puisque tu es là.

- Oui. Mais Tonton a dit que c'était bientôt l'heure d'aller se coucher, parce que demain on part tôt. On va se promener. »

Ah, ils sortaient ! Kira avait vraiment tout prévu pour l'occuper !

« Et vous allez où ma puce ?

- Tonton dit que c'est une surprise. Il veut pas me dire… »

Je souris puis ris doucement. J'imaginai parfaitement son air déçu et exaspéré

« C'est le but d'une surprise ma puce.

- J'aime pas les surprises ! C'est pas marrant !

- Je sais, moi non plus je n'aime pas trop les surprise. Mais tu verras, je suis sûre que Tonton va vous emmener dans un endroit très joli. »

J'entendis faiblement mon frère acquiescer puis annoncer à ma fille qu'il lui restait encore quelques minutes avec moi.

« Dis Maman, pourquoi tu restais avec les messieurs s'ils t'ennuyait ?

- Parce que…Comment t'expliquer ma puce… Ces personnes sont importantes et il aurait été mal vu que je les ignore.

- Mais Tonton Yzak l'a bien fait lui ?

- Oui. Certes. Mais ce n'est pas pareil.

- Mais s'ils sont ennuyant, tu as le droit de partir, non ?

- Oui, j'ai le droit mais cela ne se fait. Tu sais la politique ma puce c'est très compliqué.

- Je ferais jamais de politique alors.

- Tu feras ce que tu voudras ma puce. »

Le silence s'installa quelques secondes puis ma fille m'appela à nouveau timidement

« Maman ?

- Oui, ma puce ?

- Vous me manquez beaucoup

- Je sais. Moi aussi tu me manques. »

Derrière elle, mon frère lui rappela qu'elle devait raccrocher très bientôt. Je lui facilitai la tâche.

« Allez file au lit ma puce. Sinon demain tu vas être fatiguée.

- D'accord… »

Oh non pas cette voix toute tristounette…

« Papa t'appellera demain, d'accord ?

- Super !

- On téléphonera plus tôt comme ça vous pourrez parler **très** longtemps.

- Génial !

- Allez tu files ?

- Hum ! Dis à Papa que je l'aime très fort et fais un bisou à Yukio.

- Compte sur moi ma puce.

- Je t'aime Maman !

- Moi aussi ma puce. Gros bisous. Fais de beaux de rêve. »

Le combiné passa dans les mains de quelqu'un d'autre et la voix de mon frère retentit à l'autre bout du fil.

« Ca y est, elle est partie se coucher, m'apprit-il

- Elle dort bien ?

- Ca peut aller. Elle a refait un cauchemar hier. Je pense que vous savoir loin lui fait un peu peur.

- Je sais Kira. J'aurais préféré rester…

- Tu n'avais pas le choix, non ?

- Non pas vraiment. J'avais promis au conseil que je serais là.

- Ne t'en fais pas, on s'occupe bien d'eux.

- Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour ça ! Kira, est ce que tu pourras aller lui lire un bout de son livre ?

- Oui. On l'a bientôt fini.

- Merci !

- Bon je te laisse petite sœur, ta fille est prête. Prenez soin de vous !

- Vous aussi. Amusez vous bien demain ! »

Kira raccrocha et je rangeai mon téléphone dans mon sac. Je m'adossai à la rambarde du balcon et profitai de la fraicheur de ce début de soirée. Il faisait bon dehors et le silence régnait en maître ici. Pas comme à l'intérieur où j'étouffai…

Ah si seulement Athrun avait pu m'accompagner, nous aurions dansé tous les deux. Là je m'ennuyais un peu et je commençais à en marre de tout ce boucan. Je voulais rentrer au plus vite chez Yzak pour retrouver mon mari et mon fils, et passer une petite soirée tranquille avec eux et notre ami et sa compagne, Shiho.

« Tu as réussi à te libérer de ces pipelets ?

- Dieux soit loué oui !

- On va rester encore une petite heure et après on va essayer de s'éclipser discrètement. Ca te va ?

- Oh que oui ! J'ai hâte de quitter cette réception.

- C'est sûr que c'est tout de suite moins intéressant quand ton Athrun n'est pas là. C'est un très bon cavalier, je dois l'avouer.

- Oui. Danser nous a souvent fait passer énormément de temps.

- Je n'en doute pas ! Et si je t'invitais à danser ?

- Je ne suis pas enceinte donc c'est bon, Athrun ne dira rien ! »

Nous éclatâmes de rire.

« C'est vrai j'avais oublié ça ! Je me souviendrais toujours de ton pauvre frère qui a eu un mal fou à danser avec toi le jour de votre mariage.

- Oui pauvre Kira ! Il a eu de la chance que Lacus le monopolise quelques minutes ! »

Nos éclats de rire s'intensifièrent et nous nous remémorâmes cette journée formidable. Athrun m'avait vraiment offert le mariage de mes rêves. Relativement simple et discret par rapport à celui que m'avait prévu la famille de Yuuna mais exactement comme nous l'avions souhaité.

La musique s'arrêta et Yzak me proposa son bras.

« M'accorderais-tu cette danse Cagalli ?

- Avec joie ! »

Nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur et descendîmes sur la piste de danse. La musique reprit et Yzak me surprit. Il était bon cavalier aussi !

Nous firent quelques danses ensemble puis nous nous séparâmes quelques instants et je fus alors sollicitée par plusieurs membres du conseil. Certains dansèrent comme des pieds et je gardai mon calme, d'autres furent un peu plus adroit et ne me marchèrent pas sur les orteils.

Puis lorsqu'un slow commença un jeune homme de mon âge me sauva de mon précédent cavalier et je fus soulagée de voir que c'était l'un des amis de notre famille, le fils du premier ministre du Royaume de Scandinavie.

« Je t'ai cherchée partout ! S'exclama-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je n'étais pas très loin pourtant ! Rétorquai-je en lui rendant son sourire. »

J'étais contente de le voir. Cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vu.

« Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, un peu fatiguée par cette journée de folie mais ca va, je tiens le choc.

- Mal dormi ?

- Pas beaucoup. Yukio ne fait pas encore ses nuits complètes.

- Je vois. Athrun n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non, il est resté avec notre fils chez nos amis.

- Il va bien ? Il s'est remis totalement de son accident ?

- Pas encore. Il continue toujours ses séances chez le kiné. Son dos le lance encore un peu.

- Il ne s'ennuie pas trop la journée tout seul chez vous ?

- Tu le connais : il a hâte de retourner travailler ! Ses médecins lui ont dit après les vacances de Noël normalement

- Il doit les attendre de pied ferme alors, non ? »

Je ris. Athrun n'était pas réputé pour être paresseux. Son travail il l'adorait !

« Avec Yukio, il ne voit pas le temps passer !

- Et Léonore ? Elle n'est pas venue avec vous ?

- Non, elle est restée avec mon frère et sa femme sur ORB. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle manque l'école.

- Je comprends. Ce n'est pas trop dur de la laisser toute seule ? »

Mon sourire disparut. Léonore…

« Si. Horriblement. Je l'ai eue au téléphone tout à l'heure, elle était triste. Mon frère essaye bien de lui changer les idées mais ce n'est pas toujours évident. Et puis avec les récents évènements, elle s'inquiète beaucoup pour son père.

- Je vois… C'est horrible ce qui vous est arrivé…

- Est-ce qu'on peut ne pas en parler, s'il te plaît ?

- Oui. Pardon.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Et toi, ta femme et ta fille ?

- Elles vont bien. Kanako discutent avec la femme du nouveau Président des Plants pour le moment, elle devrait bientôt me rejoindre. Notre fille, elle, est restée avec ma mère. Les cours aussi. »

Le slow prit fin et je lui demandai :

« Tu lui diras bonjour de notre part ?

- Tu pars déjà ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Oui. Je suis épuisée. Et, mon fils et mon mari me manquent.

- Alors, je ne te retiens pas plus ! »

Il me lâcha en souriant.

« Merci Cagalli pour cette danse.

- Ce fût un plaisir ! »

Je me glissai discrètement parmi les invités et repérait la tignasse d'Yzak. Il me désigna les escaliers en face de nous et je le rejoignis rapidement.

Nous nous éclipsâmes et Yzak nous ramena chez lui. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à leur maison, il y avait encore de la lumière dans leur salon. Je souris. Athrun et Shiho devait encore être debout. Il n'était pas spécialement tard.

En rentrant je retirai mes escarpins et soufflai de soulagement. C'est tellement agréable de marcher pieds nus sur le parquet ! Yzak se moqua de moi et je lui lançai un regard noir. Nous entrâmes dans le salon et trouvâmes Shiho assise sur le canapé un livre à la main. Où était donc Athrun ? Parti voir Yukio sans doute.

« Vous rentrez bien tôt ! S'étonna-t-elle. »

Elle se leva et il se dirigea vers elle pour déposer un timide baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Cagalli voulait rentrer. Son petit mari et son fils lui manquait terriblement, plaisanta-t-il à moitié.

- Et toi, ta chère Shiho ! Répliquai-je

- C'est vrai, j'avoue. J'avais vraiment aussi envie de rentrer.

- Vous voulez quelque chose ? Un thé ? Un café ?

- Non merci Shiho. Ils nous ont gavés à la réception.

- Comme toujours ! »

J'éclatai de rire. Elle n'avait pas tort, ils en faisaient toujours de trop !

« Je vais me changer. Je reviens rapidement »

Je me dirigeai vers leur chambre d'ami mais Shiho me retint

« Cagalli ?

- Oui ?

- Tu n'es pas obligée de rester avec nous si tu es fatiguée. Athrun m'a dit que Yukio s'était réveillé plusieurs fois cette nuit.

- Oui, je pense que je vais aller dormir. Leur musique un peu trop forte m'a donné mal à la tête. Au fait, où est-il ?

- Il est parti s'allonger il y a une petite dizaine de minutes. Son dos le lançait.

- Je vois… »

Il avait encore mal… C'était de moins en moins souvent, mais il avait toujours mal.

« Bonne nuit ! A demain ! Lançai-je joyeusement.

- Bonne nuit Cagalli ! Repose-toi bien. »

Je m'engageai dans leur couloir et entrai le plus silencieusement possible dans la chambre d'ami qu'ils nous prêtaient. Je refermai la porte lentement et m'étonnai de la forte luminosité qui régnait dans la pièce. La lumière n'était pas éteinte ! Peut-être qu'il ne dormait pas encore.

Je me retournai et fus touchée par le spectacle que j'avais devant les yeux. Il était allongé sur le côté gauche, avec Yukio juste à côté de lui, et dormait sereinement.

Je m'approchai du lit et allumai l'une des lampes de chevet puis retournai éteindre la lumière principale. Je revins ensuite vers mes deux hommes et m'installai en face de mon mari. J'embrassai mon fils sur le front et restai prés d'eux quelques minutes. Puis voyant que Yukio dormait à poing fermé, je le pris dans mes bras et partis le coucher dans son berceau juste à côté de notre lit. Je le bordai lentement puis rejoignis Athrun qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il devait vraiment être épuisé…

Je me changeai rapidement et enfilai un pyjama relativement chaud car les nuits ici étaient plutôt fraîches. Je m'apprêtai à éteindre la lumière lorsqu'une voix ensommeillée me fit sursauter.

« Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Non, mon cœur. A peine dix minutes.

- Je ne t'ai même pas entendu arriver…

- Tu t'es levé à chaque fois pour Yukio hier mon cœur c'est normal que tu sois fatigué. »

Il me fit un petit sourire et m'invita prés de lui. Je vins m'installer à ses côtés et me collai contre son torse en lui tournant le dos. Il me serra dans ses bras et déposa un baiser dans ma nuque avant de reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller juste au dessus de la mienne.

« Ca va mieux ton dos ? M'enquis-je, j'étais un peu inquiète.

- Oui. Ne t'en fais pas Cali.

- Allez dors mon cœur. C'est moi qui me lèverais cette nuit. »

Il embrassa mes cheveux et je me laissai porter par sa respiration. Il se rendormit rapidement et je le suivis quelques minutes plus tard. Leur réception m'avait achevée.


	17. Première fin : Epilogue

Epilogue

24 Décembre CE 81

(POV Léonore)

Tata Miri râle dans la cuisine et rouspète après Papa.

« Athrun sort de ma cuisine !

- Mais…

- Je ne veux pas te voir ! Allez oust ! Je ne t'ai pas invité pour que tu fasses le repas !

- Mais Miri…

- Non ! »

Tout le monde rit. Papa ne veut pas abandonner. Il n'aime pas rester à ne rien faire, il veut toujours aider. C'est plus fort que lui Maman dit tout le temps.

« Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse faire ? »

Papa insiste et Tata Miri commence à s'énerver contre lui. Tonton Dearka se lève.

« Bon, je vais y aller avant qu'il regrette d'être venu. Vous connaissez Miri, elle peut-être violente des fois ! »

Il se dirige vers Papa qui s'entête à vouloir participer et pose sa main sur son épaule en le retournant vers lui.

« Un conseil mon pote, ne tente pas le diable ! Va t'asseoir gentiment avec ta femme, et laisse la mienne dans sa cuisine !

- Dearka je t'ai entendu ! »

Tata Miri n'a pas l'air contente du tout

« Et mer… »

Papa lève son poing fermé et donne un petit coup sur la tête de Tonton Dearka.

« Aie ! Se plaint-il en massant sa tête.

- Les enfants Dearka ! Papa lui reproche en nous montrant des yeux.

- Je sais ! C'est pour ça que je me suis arrêté figure toi !

- C'est ce qu'on dit !

- Je te jure Athrun ! »

Papa lève de nouveau son poing mais Tonton Dearka l'évite cette fois-ci.

« Hey j'ai rien dit là !

- Si tu as juré !

- Rah, ce que tu peux être rabat-joie !

- Rabat-joie ? Et toi, tu ne t'es pas entendu ?

- Et alors ? Ca ne te dérangeait pas avant d'être vulgaire dans ton cockpit !

- C'était avant !

- Et qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis ?

- J'ai une fille à bien éduquer figure toi !

- Bon vous avez fini vos gamineries devant ma cuisine ? »

Tata Miri est très énervée.

« Gamineries ? »

Papa dévisage Tonton Dearka. Il hausse les épaules et soupire en levant les yeux au ciel. Il se penche vers l'oreille de Papa

« Elle est pire que toi, tu sais…

- Dearka je t'ai entendu !

- Et mer… credi ! »

Tout le monde éclate de rire. Tonton Dearka s'est rattrapé à temps. Il fait souvent des gaffes et Tata Miri le menace à chaque fois mais au fond nous savons tous qu'elle aime beaucoup Tonton Dearka. Tata Miri et Maman se ressemble beaucoup : elles s'énervent facilement et menace fréquemment Tonton Dearka ou Papa, elles ne se laissent pas faire et n'abandonne pas.

Tonton Dearka et Papa reviennent s'installer autour de la table du salon et tout le monde se remet à discuter. Moi je joue avec Katsuo et j'écoute aussi un peu les discussions. J'aime bien écouter les grandes personnes parler entre elles.

Tout d'un coup, tout le monde s'arrête de parler. Papa et Maman se chuchotent quelque chose à l'oreille. Quelqu'un pleure à travers le baby phone. C'est Yukio ! Il est réveillé !

Papa se lève et Maman l'imite.

« J'y vais. » Annonce-t-il à l'intention de Maman qui va dans la cuisine.

Papa se dirige vers la chambre où Yukio dort. Il s'occupe beaucoup de mon petit frère. Maman dit qu'il était pareil avec moi.

Quand Papa revient, Yukio est dans ses bras et il le berce doucement en lui parlant tout bas. Il s'avance lentement vers nous et Maman revient vers lui avec son biberon à la main. Ils viennent tout les deux se rasseoir sur le canapé et Papa donne son biberon à Yukio.

Tout le monde le regarde faire : Tonton Dearka et Tonton Yzak sourient, Tonton serre Tata contre lui, Tata Shiho est toute émue. Maman, elle, sourit tendrement à Papa et observe mon petit frère qui est très calme dans ses bras.

Et moi je suis très heureuse. J'aime beaucoup mon petit frère. Il est tout doux et me fait beaucoup de sourires.

Je suis aussi très heureuse parce que Papa et Maman sont encore plus proches qu'avant et ne se disputent plus. Ils se parlent beaucoup plus et me racontent pleins d'histoires de quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Maman m'a même présenté son papa. Comme Papa m'avait dit, Papi était un grand homme et Maman l'aimait énormément.

Maman me fait un petit signe de la main et je vais m'installer sur les genoux. Elle me serre dans ses bras et nous observons tous Papa et Yukio.

Papa sourit, il est heureux.


	18. Seconde fin : Chapitre Quinze

Désolée pour cette longue absence, je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de recorriger mes textes. J'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas trop...

Je vous offre le début de la seconde version de la fin. Il y aura en tout 5 chapitres et un épilogue, donc cette fin serait beaucoup plus longue que l'autre et surtout beaucoup plus sombre. Voici le premier chapitre.

Bonne lecture et bonne fin de we.

Chapitre Quinze

12 Juin CE 81

Il était mort. Son Yuuna était mort. Mort, parti. Il était mort…Mort en tentant de la rejoindre. Une voiture l'avait renversé et il était mort avant même l'arrivée de l'ambulance. Elle n'avait pas pu lui dire en revoir. Ni lui dire une dernière fois au combien elle l'aimait. Il était mort seul, dans les bras d'inconnus. Il était mort…Mort…Il ne reviendrait jamais plus…

Elle serra ses genoux contre sa poitrine et laissa éclater ses larmes.

Son Yuuna était mort…

Elle se balança légèrement d'avant en arrière. Elle avait mal, tellement mal. Son cœur était opprimé dans sa poitrine, c'était comme si quelqu'un le serrait entre ses mains et ne voulait pas le lâcher. Elle se sentait si mal. C'était tellement douloureux. Elle avait l'impression que cette douleur ne partirait jamais.

Ca faisait si mal… Tellement mal de se dire qu'elle le verrait jamais plus, qu'elle n'entendrait jamais plus sa voix, qu'il ne l'embrasserait jamais plus, qu'il ne la toucherait jamais plus, qu'il ne lui dirait jamais plus de mots d'amour.

Elle avait atrocement mal. Mal comme elle n'avait jamais mal. C'était encore plus douloureux que lorsque sa mère avait vendu ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux : sa virginité. Encore plus douloureux que les coups qu'elles recevaient des hommes qui ne supportaient pas sa « nature », sa « différence ». Encore plus douloureux que tout ce qu'elle avait vécut jusqu'à présent.

Qu'allait-elle devenir maintenant qu'elle était seule ? Comment allait-elle vivre sans lui ? Il était tout pour elle, tout ce qui lui restait. Elle n'avait pas d'amis, plus de famille. Elle n'avait que lui et maintenant il n'était plus là. Elle était seule au monde…

Ses sanglots redoublèrent et la douleur s'intensifia. Oui elle était toute seule…Seule sans plus personne pour l'aimer, pour la serrer dans ses bras, pour la réconforter. Qu'allait-elle donc bien pouvoir devenir sans lui ?

Elle n'était plus personne à présent. Personne ne l'attendrait chez elle le soir, personne ne penserait à elle, personne ne prendrait de ses nouvelles. Elle n'avait que lui et il était parti…

Son corps fut secoué par de violents soubresauts et elle serra encore plus ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Elle avait si mal…Si mal qu'elle n'arrivait plus à penser.

Elle ferma les yeux, cacha son visage entre ses genoux et pleura jusqu'à temps que ses larmes s'arrêtent toutes seules, jusqu'à temps qu'elle n'en est plus assez pour le pleurer.

Les heures passèrent et elle finit par s'endormir, épuisée. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis qu'il était mort, elle n'avait pas dormi non plus. Son corps commençait à faiblir et elle n'avait pas envie de se battre. A quoi cela servirait-il de toute façon ? Elle était seule, avait tout perdu et n'avait qu'une seule envie : le rejoindre.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était allongée sur le canapé, sa tête reposant sur son bras droit. Ses cheveux lui tombaient devant les yeux et dans le cou. Elle les avait détachés.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide au réveil posé sur la petite table en face d'elle. 19h15. Elle avait dormi cinq heures !

Elle se redressa, se cala dans le fond du canapé et ramena ses jambes contre elle. Son regard se perdit dans le vide. Elle repensa à lui mais ne pleura pas. Elle n'avait plus de larmes, elle avait trop pleuré ces derniers jours. La douleur dans sa poitrine revint encore plus violente.

Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Allait-elle arriver à surmonter ça ? La douleur finirait-elle par s'atténuer au cours des années ?

Elle était persuadée que non. Jamais elle ne pourrait l'oublier, elle n'aimerait jamais que lui… Son Yuuna…

Elle avait quitté son travail pour lui, vendu son appartement. Elle n'avait plus rien, même plus un endroit où dormir les prochains jours. Elle avait tout laissé pour partir avec lui loin d'ici. Tout ce qui lui restait c'était leur projet de fuite, elle n'avait plus rien d'autre. Mais partir sans lui, cela n'avait plus aucun sens…

Les minutes tournèrent et son regard resta perdu dans le vide.

Elle bougea légèrement et la pièce s'éclaira subitement. Un jingle retentit dans la pièce et elle sursauta. Qui avait allumé la télévision ? Lui ? Peut-être qu'elle avait cauchemardé et qu'il n'était pas mort ! Peut-être que tout ça n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar !

« Yuuna ? Yuuna c'est toi ? Demanda-t-elle en se levant, remplie d'espoir. »

Elle entendit l'écho de sa voix. Personne ne lui répondit. Il y avait seulement la voix grave du présentateur et rien d'autre. Elle était bien seule… Il était bien mort…

Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Pourquoi était-il parti ? Pourquoi l'avait-il laissée ? Pourquoi cette voiture l'avait-elle renversée ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas droit au bonheur eux aussi ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les hommes qu'elle aime meurent ou la quittent ? Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il sur elle ? Pourquoi…

Le ton du présentateur augmenta légèrement et capta son attention. C'était les informations du soir. Il parla de la récente loi que les émirs et la Représentante venait de voter puis une image d'elle apparut sur l'écran.

Des journalistes la harcelaient à la sortie du gouvernement : ils voulaient savoir comment allait son mari, comment elle vivait tout ce qu'il s'était passé, pourquoi son Yuuna s'en était pris à eux... mais elle les ignorait. Elle avançait fièrement sans leur prêter attention. Elle se crispait simplement à chaque fois que le nom de son Yuuna sortait de la bouche de ces vautours.

Pourquoi s'intéressaient-ils seulement à Elle ? Et elle dans tout ça ? Pourquoi ne lui demandait-on pas comment elle vivait ça, elle ? Pourquoi ne lui demandait-on pas comment elle allait, elle ? C'était elle la victime ! C'était elle qui avait perdu quelqu'un, pas Elle !

C'était vrai quoi ! C'était à cause d'Elle qu'il était mort ! Parce qu'elle l'avait envoyé en prison ! Alors pourquoi était-elle le centre d'attention ?! C'était Elle la meurtrière, pas son Yuuna ! Non son Yuuna était doux et gentil, c'était Elle qui l'avait rendu fou ! Il n'aurait fait de mal à personne !

Tout était de la faute de cette garce !

22 Juin CE 81

Elle s'avança d'un pas hésitant vers les portes coulissantes, son sac à main pendu à son épaule. Elle avait peur, elle tremblait légèrement. Est-ce que c'était la meilleure solution ? Est-ce que c'était vraiment nécessaire ? Peut-être qu'elle devrait faire comme lui après son procès, oublier sa colère ? Elle ne savait pas… Elle ne savait plus…

Les portes coulissèrent et elle entra dans l'hôpital en inspirant profondément. Elle ferma les yeux. Ca y est, elle était à l'intérieur… Elle s'était pourtant juré de ne jamais y remettre les pieds…

_« Plus de pouls ! »_

_Elle courrait derrière des ambulanciers qui poussaient un brancard. Une jeune femme était assisse au dessus de l'homme allongé sur le brancard et avait commencé un massage cardiaque._

Elle rouvrit les yeux en secouant la tête. Pourquoi ces images lui revenaient-elles ? Pourquoi repensait-elle à ce jour maudit ? Est-ce un signe du destin ? Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'elle devait abandonner ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait personne à l'accueil. Comment allait-elle la trouver ? Il y avait tellement de chambres…

Elle soupira et se dirigea vers le bureau des renseignements. Elle allait attendre tant pis. Au moins, cela lui permettrait de réfléchir un peu à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

Est-ce que cela la rendrait heureuse ? Est-ce qu'elle se sentirait mieux ? Est-ce qu'elle pourrait avancer après ? Est-ce qu'il aurait voulu ça ? Elle ne savait pas… Elle ne savait plus… Elle était complètement perdue…

Une jeune femme vint s'installer en face d'elle, tapota sur son clavier quelques instants puis lui demanda gentiment :

« Vous désirez quelque chose Madame ?

- Heu… »

Elle la dévisagea. Est-ce qu'elle devait le faire ? Est-ce qu'elle aurait le courage de lui faire face ? Est-ce qu'elle devait continuer ?

« Madame vous allez bien ? »

L'infirmière s'était levée et l'observait inquiète.

« Oui pardon. Excusez-moi, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

- Vous êtes sûre ? Vous êtes pâle…

- Je vais bien, je vous assure. C'est juste que… »

Elle pensa à son père. Son pauvre père…

« Un proche ?

- Mon père… Il est mort dans cet hôpital… Les médecins n'ont rien pu faire…

- Toutes mes condoléances…

- C'était il y a longtemps, vous savez. C'est que…à chaque fois que je reviens ici, je me revois franchir ces portes avec lui sur ce brancard… »

Elle tourna la tête vers les portes et son regard se perdit dans le vide.

« Madame ? L'interpella-t-elle à nouveau.

- Oui. Vraiment je suis désolée…

- Ne le soyez pas. C'est moi, je suis trop curieuse…Vous vouliez quelque chose ?

- Oui, en fait… Je suis venue voir Monsieur Athrun Zala, et je ne rappelle du numéro de sa chambre. Je l'ai noté quelque part mais j'ai perdu le papier…

- Et vous êtes ?

- Une amie de longue date.

- Je vais le prévenir que vous êtes là. »

Elle décrocha le téléphone à côté d'elle et commença à composer un numéro.

« Non ! S'il vous plaît, non … J'aimerais lui faire la surprise. C'est son beau frère qui m'a prévenue, il ne sait rien. Nous ne nous sommes pas vu depuis des années, vous comprenez ?

- Bon, d'accord. C'est bien parce que c'est vous… »

Elle raccrocha.

« Chambre 217, au deuxième étage. Prenez l'ascenseur en face de vous et tournez à droite à la sortie.

- Merci beaucoup ! »

Elle s'inclina poliment puis se détourna. Ouf ! Elle avait eu chaud ! Un peu plus et elle aurait été découverte… Heureusement que cette jeune infirmière était aussi compréhensive et un peu trop naïve. Elle l'avait sans doute amadouée avec son histoire… Enfin son histoire, plutôt son passé.

Elle suivit ses indications et entra dans l'ascenseur. Les portes se fermèrent et la cage prit de l'altitude. Elle s'arrêta au premier étage et lorsque les portes se refermèrent, son cœur se mit à battre à toute allure. Elle avait peur. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait faire, elle commençait à se dire que c'était mal, qu'elle devait les laisser tranquille. Eux aussi avaient souffert…

Avait-elle vraiment détruit sa vie ? Est-ce que c'était réellement Elle la fautive ? Est-ce qu'elle était vraiment responsable de la morte de Yuuna ?

Ding !

Elle était arrivée. Les portes s'ouvrirent lentement et elle hésita un instant. Devait-elle ? Elle fit un pas et sortit de la cage d'escalier. Son corps bougeait tout seul, la guidait. Il réclamait la vengeance. Mais son esprit lui n'en était pas sûr…

Elle commençait à avoir vraiment peur. Non, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça… Elle n'était pas comme ça. Non son Yuuna aimait la douce et gentille Airi, pas cette femme en quête de vengeance… Ce n'était pas ce qu'il aurait voulu, il avait cessé de penser à sa vengeance lui, ils avaient décidé de partir, d'oublier tout ça. Et elle, elle revenait sur ça… Est-ce que c'était vraiment la meilleure solution ? Est-ce que venir lui réclamer justice l'aiderait, la ferait avancer ? Elle ne savait pas, elle était tellement perdue.

Elle arriva à proximité de sa chambre et s'arrêta. Ils étaient juste là… Juste derrière cette porte.

Elle se pencha légèrement pour pouvoir voir à travers la vitre. Ils n'étaient pas seuls. Il y avait un médecin avec eux. Ils parlaient et elle se tenait prés de son mari. Elle semblait inquiète. Elle tenait la main de son époux qui tentait de la réconforter…

Elle se plaqua contre le mur. Son cœur battait à toute allure. Les voir là dans cette chambre d'hôpital lui faisait bizarre. Elle ne pensait pas que ce qui lui était arrivé était si grave. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il ne pouvait même pas encore remarcher. Elle ne pensait pas qu'ils pouvaient sembler aussi fragiles. Elle ne pensait pas qu'ils pouvaient être aussi marqués qu'elle…

Eux aussi étaient des victimes comme elle. C'était son Yuuna qui l'avait envoyé ici, son Yuuna qui avait essayé de le tuer, son Yuuna qui les avait blessés. Ils vivaient simplement leur vie et il s'en était pris à eux. Il lui avait expliqué pourquoi mais elle n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi tant de haine, pourquoi tant de violence… Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils avaient faits, pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas suffit. Il n'était pas heureux avec elle ?

Quelqu'un s'engagea dans le couloir et elle courut se réfugier dans les toilettes. Elle s'enferma dans l'une des cabines et se plaqua contre le mur. Son cœur battait si vite, elle avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Elle avait tellement peur. Elle était affolée. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte à quel point cela avait été dur pour eux. La presse people n'avait dit que très peu de choses et ce qu'elle avait raconté était bien loin de ce qu'elle avait pu voir là…

Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant qu'elle était là ? Allait-elle repartir sans même lui avoir parlé ? Sans même avoir obtenu des réponses ? Peut-être qu'elle pourrait lui expliquer, l'aider à aller mieux…Elle n'était pas insensible, c'était une femme meurtrie comme elle. Elle était douce et gentille cela se voyait sur son visage. Ce n'était pas une meurtrière… Non elle était comme elle, une femme qui avait souffert. Elle pourrait la comprendre, elle le savait.

Elle sortit de la cabine et s'approcha des lavabos. Elle passa sa main sous le robinet et de l'eau se mit à s'écouler. Elle se pencha et s'éclaboussa le visage. Elle se sentait un peu mieux… Mais pour combien de temps encore ? Elle allait s'angoisser rien quand les voyant…

Elle inspira et expira plusieurs fois pour se détendre. Puis elle sortit.

Ils étaient à l'extérieur. Lui dans un fauteuil roulant que son kiné, sans doute, s'apprêtait à pousser et elle à sa droite. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa.

« Tout ira bien, ne t'en fais pas. »

Elle le regarda encore plus inquiète que tout à l'heure et lui fit un demi-sourire.

« Ne te force pas, s'il te plait. Et écoute bien ton kiné d'accord.

- Cali… Arrête de t'angoisser.

- Promets-le-moi !

- Promis. »

Il prit sa main et y déposa un léger baiser. Puis son kiné poussa le fauteuil et elle le regarda s'éloigner.

« Je rentrerais plus tôt ! Léonore sera là aussi ! »

Il disparut à un croissement et elle rentra dans la chambre. La porte battit et elle hésita un instant. Devait-elle ? Oui ! Maintenant qu'elle était là, cela serait stupide de ne pas essayer.

Elle traversa le couloir et poussa la porte de la chambre.

« Représentante ?

- Entrez, j'arrive ! L'invita une douce voix lointaine. »

Elle devait sans doute la prendre pour une infirmière… Elle s'exécuta et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle la vit vaquer du lit de son mari sur lequel était posé un sac à la salle de bain et aux armoires. Elle ramenait certaines de ses affaires chez elle. Elle était triste et très inquiète.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger. Je sais que je ne devrais pas être là… »

Elle releva la tête et se figea.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle, de la peur dans sa voix.

- Je m'appelle Airi…

- Vous êtes journaliste c'est ça ? Qui vous a donné le numéro de la chambre de mon mari ? Si c'est pour une interview ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, c'est non ! »

Elle se détourna d'elle et se dirigea vers le lit où elle déposa le tas d'affaire qu'elle avait dans les bras. Elle l'ignorait. La discussion était terminée, mais pas pour elle :

« Non je ne suis pas journaliste du tout…, insista-t-elle.

- Qui que vous soyez, sortez je vous en prie. »

Elle se mit à plier soigneusement les affaires de son mari en continuant de l'ignorer.

« Non, s'il vous plait ! Je voudrais vraiment vous parlez. Je sais que je ne devrais pas être là, mais je vous en prie écoutez moi… Vous êtes la seule à pouvoir m'aider. »

Elle s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers elle :

« Que pourrais-je donc faire pour vous Madame ? Je ne vous connais même pas…

- J'ai besoin de comprendre. Vous êtes la seule personne qui peut me donner les réponses à mes questions. »

Une expression de tristesse passa dans son regard et elle lui rétorqua, en soupirant :

« Ils disent tout ça, vous savez. Qu'avez-vous de différents de tous ces vautours en quête de photos exclusives ? Cela vous amuse de nous pousser à bout ? Nous n'avons pas suffisamment de problèmes comme ça pour que vous nous en rajoutiez d'autres ? »

La pauvre… Elle était au bord de la crise de nerf… Subir constamment les assauts de la presse people ne devait pas être facile. Elle comprenait pourquoi elle la repoussait mais elle avait absolument besoin de comprendre.

« Je ne suis pas là pour des photos, ni pour une interview… Je voudrais simplement vous parler…

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire Madame !

- Je vous en supplie, Représentante… Je ne vous embêterais plus jamais après, je vous le jure sur ma vie. Ces réponses, j'en ai vraiment besoin !

- Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire pour vous Madame. Je suis vraiment désolée…

- Je vous en prie… Ecoutez-moi, s'il vous plait… »

Elle la dévisagea. Voyait-elle la détresse dans son regard ? Elle avait vraiment besoin de lui parler, elle ne mentait pas !

« Ecoutez Madame…

- C'est simplement Mademoiselle en fait, je ne suis pas mariée, lui précisa-t-elle.

- Pardonnez-moi, Mademoiselle Airi. »

Sa voix était si douce.

« Vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

- Non, vous avez raison. »

Elle lui fit un grand sourire. Elle allait l'aider, son sourire franc voulait dire cela.

« Mademoiselle Airi, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant. Je dois partir au plus vite pour le parlement. Cela ne vous dérange pas si je finis ça pendant que nous parlons ?

- Je vous en prie, c'est moi qui vous importune.

- Merci Mademoiselle Airi. »

Elle plia le dernier haut qu'elle avait ramené et rangea la pile de vêtement dans le sac puis repartit vers la salle de bain.

« Que puis-je pour vous Mademoiselle Airi ? »

Elle l'invitait à poser ses questions. Elle voyait bien qu'elle n'osait pas le faire.

Elle baissa la tête et fixa le carrelage. Maintenant qu'elle avait la possibilité d'avoir les réponses à ses interrogations, elle ne savait plus si elle avait le droit de la questionner. Elle avait du déjà suffisamment souffrir…

« Quelles sont donc ces questions auxquelles je serais la seule à pouvoir vous donner des réponses ? »

Elle sursauta. Elle l'avait surprise, elle était tellement douce et gentille. Pouvait-elle lui faire ça alors qu'elle prenait exceptionnellement de son temps pour elle ?

Elle réfléchit un instant. Elle était venue pour ça et elle l'invitait à le faire. Il fallait qu'elle se lance ! Mais par laquelle commencer ? Elle en avait tellement…

« Pourquoi Yuuna s'en est-il pris à votre famille ? »

Quelque chose tomba au sol et elle s'inquiéta. Elle ne s'était tout de même pas évanouie à cause de sa question...

Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain. Ouf, elle allait bien, elle avait juste fait tomber son portable par terre. Elle se pencha pour le ramasser.

« Excusez-moi, je crois que j'ai dû mal entendre.

- Non, vous avez très bien entendu.

- Je le savais, vous étiez bien une journaliste… «

Elle se releva brusquement et lui lança un regard noir.

« Sortez ! Laissez-nous tranquille ! Ordonna-t-elle froidement. »

Elle s'avança vers elle et la fit reculer. Elle l'effrayait un peu avec son regard dur. Elles revinrent dans la chambre et elle se décala sur la droite.

« Non attendez ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !

- Sortez de cette chambre !

- Je le connaissais ! Nous devions partir loin d'ici et nous marier ! »

Elle devint subitement livide.

« J'ai besoin de m'asseoir… »

Elle repoussa le sac de son mari vers le milieu du lit et s'assit sur le bord.

« Vous deviez vous marier ? Répéta-t-elle.

- Oui... Je l'aimais et je croyais qu'il en allait de même pour lui.

- Vous l'aimiez ?

- Oui… »

Elle ferma les yeux et expira lentement.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi… S'il avait une vie, pourquoi a-t-il tout foutu en l'air ?

- Je ne comprends pas non plus… Je pensais que je lui suffisais mais il m'a dit qu'il avait eu besoin de se venger de votre mari pour pouvoir vivre avec moi…

- Se venger d'Athrun ? Mais il ne lui a rien fait…

- Il le haïssait à tel point que c'en était effrayant…

- Je le sais… Il faisait partie du Blue Cosmos…

- Du Blue Cosmos ? »

Son Yuuna avait appartenu à cette organisation anti-coordinateurs ?

« Oui… Il était dangereux et violent…

- Dangereux ? Violent ?

- Qui croyiez vous aimer Mademoiselle Airi ? Vous pensiez sincèrement qu'il avait fait sept ans de prison uniquement pour Haute Trahison ?

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Il m'a battue alors que j'étais enceinte, voilà pourquoi ! »

Son Yuuna battre une femme enceinte ? Son Yuuna qui voulait des enfants d'elle se montrer violent envers une femme ? Non c'était impossible !

« Il n'aurait jamais ça ! Yuuna était doux et attentionné envers moi !

- Il le faisait uniquement pour vous conquérir Mademoiselle Airi ! Yuuna était un macho, un coureur de jupons, un manipulateur et un égoïste !

- Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Il n'était pas comme ça !

- Croyez-moi, il n'était pas celui que vous pensiez… Tout ce qu'il a bien pu vous dire n'était rien d'autre que des mensonges, il vous utilisait comme il m'a utilisée…

- Non… »

Elle mentait ! Ce n'était pas possible…

« Croyez ce que vous voulez… »

Elle se releva en la regardant avec tristesse. Elle avait pitié ! Non mais elle se prenait pour qui celle-là ! Elle n'avait pas besoin de sa pitié ! C'était à cause d'elle que son Yuuna était mort ! C'était parce qu'elle l'avait rejeté !

Elle lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna vers la salle de bain. Elle l'ignorait. Finalement c'était bien une garce ! Parler ainsi d'un défunt devant celle qu'il l'aimait, quelle cruauté ! Elle était vraiment sans cœur !

Elle ouvrit son sac à main et en sortit le seul moyen de défense qu'elle possédait sur elle : le couteau que son Yuuna lui avait acheté pour se protéger lorsqu'il n'était pas là.

Elle passa la porte, les bras de nouveau chargé d'affaires. Elle ne faisait plus attention à elle !

Elle se jeta vers elle sa lame en avant.

« Meurtrière ! Hurla-t-elle rageusement.»

Elle lâcha ce qu'elle avait dans les mains et la regarda terrifiée. Elle se recula vers le mur et n'eut pas le reflexe, ni le temps nécessaire pour se protéger.

Elle hurla de douleur lorsque le couteau transperça sa peau. Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues.

« Cagalli ! Hurla quelqu'un derrière elle. »

Elle se recula pétrifiée en retirant involontairement la lame du corps de sa victime et lui arracha un cri de douleur. Son regard se posa sur elle. Il y avait une trace rouge qui s'étendait sur son haut au niveau de son bas ventre.

La personne qui avait hurlé la bouscula et elle tomba sur les fesses. Sa victime, elle, se laissa glisser le long du mur en le regardant avec stupeur et incompréhension.

« Mon bébé…, murmura-t-elle en posant ses mains sur son ventre.»

Elle était …enceinte ?

Mais qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle venait de poignarder une femme enceinte… en plein ventre !

(POV Kira)

Je descendis leur escalier quatre marches par quatre. J'étais très en retard, j'avais encore surfé trop longtemps sur le net à la recherche d'une maison à proximité de chez eux et n'avais pas vu le temps passé.

« Dans une heure je suis là Lacus ! » Annonçai-je en prenant les clés de voiture sur la table de téléphone. « Je vais chercher Cagalli et la dépose au parlement puis je rentre. »

Je m'engageai dans le couloir.

« D'accord Kira, à toute à l'heure ! Fais attention sur la route ! Me répondit-elle de la cuisine. »

Je m'arrêtai en chemin dans la pièce où se trouvait ma femme et m'approchai d'elle. Elle préparait le petit déjeuner de Ryû qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à réveiller.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je serais très prudent », la rassurai-je en passant mes bras autour de sa taille.

Elle posa ses ustensiles de cuisine et se retourna vers moi en m'offrant un petit sourire. Elle était inquiète. Comme à chaque fois que l'un d'entre nous prenait la voiture depuis l'accident d'Athrun…

Je la serrai contre moi et posai mon menton sur ses cheveux.

« Il ne s'en prendra plus jamais à notre famille, Lacus.

- Je sais. Mais…

- Ne t'inquiètes je serais vite de retour. Et puis normalement, Athrun revient bientôt à la maison. Tout va redevenir comme avant, tu vas voir. »

J'embrassai son front et la gardai contre moi. Elle avait peur. A vrai dire, tout le monde avait un peu peur maintenant, même moi. Ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là nous avait tous plus au moins traumatisé.

En réalité, ce qui nous effrayait tous ce n'était pas l'acte en lui-même – non pas que nous le comprenions mais nous avions tous conscience que Yuuna avait toujours éprouvé de la haine envers Athrun et qu'après avoir passé sept années en prison, elle ne pouvait qu'avoir grandi - mais ses conséquences. Nous craignions que mon beau-frère soit complètement différent de celui qu'il était avant. Comme en plus personne n'avait la force d'abordé le sujet, nous ne savions pas s'il allait aussi bien qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

Certes il souriait et riait comme avant, il n'avait pas l'air de faire semblant mais nous n'étions sûr de rien. Il avait bien réussit à cacher à tout le monde de telles menaces, alors nous ne savions plus trop quoi penser. Il nous déconcertait complètement.

Je me séparai de ma femme et l'embrassai tendrement.

« J'y vais, je vais mettre Cagalli en retard si je continue à traîner ainsi.

- Sois prudent.

- Je t'appelle dés que je suis arrivé, promis. »

Je quittai la cuisine, l'esprit préoccupé. Je n'arrêtai pas de penser à ce qu'il avait dû traverser. Des semaines avaient beau être passées, je m'en voulais toujours autant de n'avoir pas été là le seul moment où ma présence aurait pu éviter que tout ceci se produise. Si seulement, je l'avais appelé j'aurais senti dans sa voix que quelque chose clochait chez lui…

Yzak et Dearka avaient beau me répéter que nous étions tous aussi coupable les uns que les autres, je me sentais tout de même le plus impardonnable : c'était ma sœur et mon beau-frère et je n'avais pas été là pour eux quand ils en auraient eu besoin...

Je me sentais mal à l'aise tout le temps : Cagalli ne cessait de me remercier de ma présence et Athrun de prendre soin de sa femme et sa fille. J'avais envie de leur dire que je ne méritais même pas leur pardon. D'accord j'étais là maintenant et j'avais tout laissé tomber pour m'occuper d'eux, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que n'avait pas été là avant…Quel frère indigne je faisais !

Bon allez arrête Kira ! C'est pas le moment d'avoir des idées noires ! Me réprimandais-je mentalement.

Je montai dans la voiture de ma sœur et démarrai le moteur.

Concentrons-nous sur la route !

* * *

Je me garai dans le parking et sortis en quatrième vitesse. J'étais pile à l'heure mais je devais quand même me dépêcher. A quelques minutes prés nous pouvions nous retrouver ou non dans les bouchons matinaux et ceci la mettrait très en retard.

D'un pas soutenu, je me dirigeai vers l'entrée et attrapai l'ascenseur à temps. J'atteignis rapidement le deuxième étage et m'engageai dans le couloir menant à la chambre d'Athrun.

Lorsque je fus à quelques mètres de la pièce, un hurlement s'éleva :

« Meurtrière ! »

La seconde d'après une femme poussa un cri de douleur. Il venait de la chambre d'Athrun ! Je me mis à courir. J'étais persuadé que c'était ma sœur qui venait de crier et cela m'inquiétais énormément.

Je poussai la porte de la chambre.

« Cagalli ! »

Je me figeai. Ma sœur était plaqué contre le mur, une expression de douleur atroce sur son visage et des larmes coulant le long des ses joues. Contre elle, il y avait une autre femme aux cheveux blonds comme elle. Cette dernière se recula en arrachant un autre cri de douleur à ma sœur.

Je repris possession de mon corps et me précipita vers Cagalli qui se laissait glisser contre le mur. Je bousculai la jeune femme sur mon chemin et me jetai à genoux prés de ma sœur. Elle se tenait le ventre et son haut était en train de virer progressivement au rouge écarlate à l'endroit exact où se trouvaient ses mains. Non pas ça !

« Cagalli… »

J'approchai mes mains de son ventre.

« Ki…ra… mon bé…bé… »

Non ! Non pas ça ! Ce n'était pas vrai !

« A l'aide ! » Hurlai-je en posant mes mains par-dessus celles de ma sœur.

Elle saignait beaucoup…Beaucoup trop…

J'entendis la jeune femme se relever derrière moi et se mettre à courir. Non…

« A l'aide ! M'époumonai-je. »

Quelqu'un allait bien m'entendre…

« A l'aide ! Quelqu'un s'il vous plait !

- A l'aide ! La représentante est blessée ! »

Une voix féminine répercutait mon appel dans le couloir. C'était elle…Elle semblait terrorisée et paniquée…

« Kira…, m'appela Cagalli. »

La voix de ma sœur n'était plus qu'un murmure.

« Accroche-toi ! »

Des nombreux bruits de pas virent dans notre direction et j'entendis des ordres volés dans la pièce.

On m'écarta de ma sœur et deux infirmiers la portèrent avec la plus grande douceur vers le lit d'Athrun. Ils l'y allongèrent et une infirmière s'installa au dessus d'elle pour comprimer sa plaie. Les deux infirmiers défirent les loquets de roues et se mirent à pousser le lit. Je les suivis, le regard rivé sur ma sœur.

Des portes battantes furent poussées avec violence et je manquai de me faire assommer par l'une d'entre elle. Je rentrai à la suite de l'équipe médicale.

« Plus de pouls ! Annonça-t-on. »

Une infirmière commença un massage cardiaque.

« Non ! Cagalli ! Hurlai-je. »

Un bras musclé m'empoigna :

« Sortez Monsieur, laissez-nous travailler ! »

Je m'accrochai à lui :

« Sauvez-les, je vous en prie ! Ils sont tout ce que nous avons... »

L'infirmier me dévisagea.

« Elle est enceinte, de 18 semaines… »

La nouvelle provoqua un affolement général et ils se mirent à murmurer entre eux. L'infirmière arrêta son massage et une autre annonça :

« Chargez à 200 ! Dégagez !

- Rythme sinusal !

- Préparez-la d'urgence pour une opération ! La lame a peut-être touché le cordon ou le bébé ! Ordonna un médecin, sans doute le titulaire de l'équipe.

- Monsieur, venez ! »

L'infirmier me tira mais je fis résistance. Je n'allais pas la laisser !

« Prévenez la chirurgie, qu'ils descendent immédiatement ! Continua le titulaire

- Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas restez là !

- Fumiki, allez cherchez son mari ! »

Une infirmière abandonna son poste et sortit en courant de la salle. Où allait-elle ? Ma sœur avait besoin d'elle ! L'infirmier aux bras musclés profita de la surprise qu'elle provoqua chez moi pour me faire sortir par la même occasion.

« Asseyez-vous là ! S'il y a quoi que ce soit, nous viendrons vous chercher. »

Je hochai la tête en signe d'approbation et m'exécutai. Mon cœur battait à toute allure, j'étais complètement terrifié. Cette femme avait poignardé ma sœur…en plein ventre.

L'infirmier retourna dans la salle et j'entendis :

« Que fout la chirurgie bon sang ! Elle perd trop de sang… »

Non… Pas elle…

Des bruits de pas se répercutèrent dans le couloir. Il y avait plusieurs personnes qui courraient. Je relevai la tête. Un groupe de trois personnes en blouse bleue se ruait vers la pièce où se trouvait ma sœur. Les chirurgiens.

Ils poussèrent les battants en enfilant des gants.

« Passez-lui un autre culot ! Ordonna le titulaire.

- Nous n'avons plus de A + Monsieur ! »

Il n'avait plus de sang ! Je me précipitai à l'intérieur de la salle d'opération.

« Prenez mon sang ! Nous sommes jumeaux ! »

Mon intrusion ne perturba aucunement l'équipe médicale autour de ma sœur. Je vis seulement le médecin qui l'avait prise en charge s'échanger un regard avec l'une des personnes en blouse bleue. Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête et une infirmière m'ordonna :

« Asseyez-vous là ! »

Elle m'indiqua un tabouret à droite de Cagalli. Elle me fit rapidement un garrot et me piqua.

Pendant ce temps-là, les médecins continuèrent à s'activer autour de ma sœur. Des ordres et de nombreux termes médicaux fusaient. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils signifiaient mais une chose était sûre la vie de ma sœur et de son bébé étaient en grave danger.

L'aiguille se retira de mon bras.

« Comprimez pendant quelques secondes ! »

L'infirmière repartit vers ma sœur, ma pochette de sang dans les mains. Elle l'accrocha au trépied et la lui transfusa immédiatement.

Elle revient ensuite vers moi, attrapant au passage un rouleau de bande, et me fit un bandage très serré. Je me laissai faire sans rien dire. Mon regard était rivé sur ma sœur et toutes ses compresses ensanglantées.

« Vous feriez mieux de sortir Monsieur, me conseilla l'infirmière.

- Sauvez-la, je vous en supplie…

- Nous allons tout faire pour. Sortez Monsieur, je vous en prie. »

Elle me fit me relever et m'accompagna hors de la pièce. Les derniers fragments de conversation que je pus entendre furent :

« Il faut clampez le cordon ! Maintenant !

- Mais…

- Nous ne pourrons pas les sauver tous les deux ! »

Non… Pas ça… Pas leur enfant…

Je me laissai tomber sur les sièges contre le mur.

Ce n'était pas vrai ! Ils allaient les sauver…

« Kira ! »

Athrun…Je tournai la tête vers lui. Il était debout à quelques pas de moi. Il était seul… Ses jambes tremblaient et il menaçait de s'effondrer à tout moment. Je le vis pâlir et s'appuyer contre le mur.

« Ce n'est pas vrai Kira, n'est-ce pas ? Articula-t-il difficilement.»

Sa voix remplie de détresse me fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard.

« Ce n'est pas elle, ils se sont trompés… »

Il se détacha du mur mais ses jambes cédèrent. Je me levai précipitamment et le rattrapai.

« Monsieur Zala ! S'écria quelqu'un en face de moi. »

Son kiné accourrait vers nous, paniqué. Athrun n'avait quand même pas quitté sa séance et marcher jusqu'ici sans aide alors qu'il venait à peine de se remettre de sa déchirure musculaire ? Le regard de son kiné me donna la réponse : si …

Il m'aida à le faire s'asseoir sur un des sièges et nous nous mîmes tous les deux à ses côtés. Mon beau-frère se mit à fixer le mur.

« Qui ? Qui a fait ça ? »

Sa voix, d'habitude d'une douceur, était sèche et remplie de colère. Il s'était fermé, il s'était réfugié derrière ce masque de colère.

« Athrun…

- Qui Kira ?

- Je ne sais pas… Elle était là et… »

Ma gorge se noua. Qui était cette femme ? Pourquoi s'en était-elle prit à ma sœur ? Que lui avait-elle fait bon sang ?!

_« Meurtrière ! »_

Ma sœur n'avait jamais tué personne ! Elle en était incapable !

Le silence s'installa. Athrun ne prononça plus le moindre mot. Sa douleur et sa colère étaient aisément palpables. Il n'y avait rien que nous puissions faire…

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, l'équipe médicale sortit en jetant leurs gants et blouse couverts de sang. Le titulaire ainsi que l'un des chirurgiens s'avancèrent vers nous, une expression grave sur le visage. J'eus l'impression de revivre la même scène lorsqu'Athrun avait eut son accident.

« Monsieur Zala, Monsieur Yamato… »

Athrun se leva et je l'imitai.

« Ma femme… Comment va-t-elle ? »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres des médecins.

« Votre femme va bien.

- Dieu merci !

- Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang mais ses constantes sont bonnes. »

Mes larmes se remirent à rouler le long de mes joues. Dieu soit loué, elle allait bien !

« Pour le moment, elle est encore inconsciente à cause de l'anesthésie. Nous allons la garder en observation jusqu'à demain matin et ensuite nous la transférerons dans un autre service. »

Le titulaire marqua une courte pause et je vis le regard des deux médecins s'assombrirent. Non, ce n'était pas ça….

« Cependant…, commença-t-il hésitant.

- Et notre bébé ? »

Le chirurgien déglutit difficilement et fis un pas vers Athrun.

« Nous sommes désolés Monsieur Zala… »

La respiration de mon beau-frère se bloqua ainsi que la mienne. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai !

« Nous n'avons rien pu faire, la lame avait touché le cordon et provoqué une hémorragie massive… La vie de votre femme était en grave danger, c'était elle ou votre enfant. »

Elle avait perdu leur enfant… Ma sœur avait attendu ce bébé depuis des années…et cette femme l'avait tué !

« Toutes nos condoléances, à vous et votre famille. »

Ils nous jetèrent un dernier regard rempli de compassion puis se détournèrent. Athrun les observa s'éloigner, immobile puis lorsqu'ils furent au loin, il s'avança vers la pièce où se trouvait Cagalli. Il s'arrêta à quelque pas et abattit violement son poing contre le mur.

« Non ! Non ! Hurla-t-il.»

Il frappa le mur à toute allure et je me précipitai vers lui. Il allait se casser le poignet en faisant ça !

« Athrun arrête ! »

Il l'abattit une dernière fois de toutes ses forces et j'entendis quelque chose craquer dans sa main.

« Non…, répéta-il une dernière fois. »

Il se laissa tomber à genoux en essayant de refouler ses larmes.

« Pourquoi nous… ? Pourquoi elle… ? Elle n'avait rien fait ! »


	19. Seconde fin : Chapitre Seize

Me voilà de retour aprés plusieurs semaines un peu compliquées où j'ai updater un peu n'importe quand. Pardonnez moi chers lecteurs, je suis un peu perturbée ces temps-ci pour mon concours qui approche à grand pas^^ Donc pour la peine, je vous mets les 5 derniers chapitres pour bloucler enfin la fic. Je vous prévien j'ai pas rererelu, j'ai trop la flemme ce soir. Un jour je le ferais.

Avant de vous laisser aux chapitres, je tiens à remercier Lamu et Raziel pour le petite reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au coeur. C'étaient les premières qu'on me laissaient!! Ca m'a fait plaisir d'avoir vos ressentis et vos avis. Ca aide tjs beaucoup et puis comme ça on sait qu'on est suivi même si les chiffres nous le disent aussi.

Enfin voilà, j'espère ne pas vous avoir décu avec cette fic. Vous allez bientôt me revoir, enfin je crois, ca dépendra de mon humeur et de mon moral.

Merci encore à tous et à toutes ceux/celles qui m'ont suivie silencieusement ou non.

Alietha.

Et c'est parti pour au minimun 48 pages word de lecture!

Chapitre Seize

23 Juin CE 81

(POV Athrun)

Notre bébé était mort… Avant même d'être né et d'avoir pu le connaître notre second enfant était mort, les médecins n'avait rien pu faire pour le sauver. Il était mort…

Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux mais je les ravalai. Ca ne servait à rien de pleurer, ca ne changerait rien. J'aurais beau verser toutes les larmes de mon corps, notre enfant ne reviendrait pas miraculeusement à la vie. Il était mort, tué par cette femme…

Si seulement j'avais été là…Si seulement cette foutue séance de kinésithérapie avait été retardée ne serait-ce que de quelques minutes, j'aurais pu empêcher ça… j'aurais pu le sauver…

Je serrais mon poing valide de toutes mes forces. Je me sentais si impuissant… Tout ça parce que je faisais cette putain de rééducation ! Tout ça parce que je n'en faisais toujours qu'à ma tête et n'écoutais jamais les autres…Tout ça à cause de moi !

Si j'avais obéis aux directives des médecins au lieu de faire le con, nous aurions quitté cet hôpital depuis longtemps et rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé ! Si je les avais écoutés un peu, ma femme ne se serait jamais retrouvée seule dans cette chambre, cette folle ne s'en serait pas prise à elle, ma Cali n'aurait pas été poignardée, et notre enfant serait toujours en vie…

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et refrénai mon envie de hurler. J'étais tellement en colère contre moi, contre cette personne stupide qui ne réfléchissait jamais aux conséquences que ses décisions pouvaient avoir sur ses proches.

J'en avais fait des conneries dans ma vie, des énormes, mais celle-là était la pire de toutes. A force de m'entêter à vouloir régler un si grave problème par moi-même, j'avais failli tuer ma fille et perdre la vie par la même occasion, et maintenant je venais de tuer notre enfant, cet enfant que nous avions voulu tous les deux…

Jamais je n'apprendrais de mes erreurs… Je répétais toujours les mêmes, en pire à chaque fois. J'allais finir par tout détruire…

Ma femme poussa un faible gémissement et je me levai précipitamment de mon fauteuil. Mon dos cria douleur mais je l'ignorai. Si elle se relevait brutalement, elle risquait de se blesser encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il fallait que je l'empêche de faire tout mouvement brusque.

Je m'installai sur le bord de son lit et l'observai se réveiller difficilement : elle avait énormément de mal à combattre les deniers effets de son anesthésie. Je l'appelai pour l'aider. Elle gémit à nouveau, encore plus faiblement puis ouvrit très lentement les yeux en tournant la tête vers moi.

Son regard encore ensommeillé et fatigué se planta dans le mien. Un magnifique sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et je fis de mon mieux pour y répondre. Même si j'étais soulagé et très heureux qu'elle soit toujours en vie, je n'avais pas le moins du monde envie de sourire.

« Athrun…Qu'est-ce que tu fais là…assis comme ça ?! Fais attention à ton dos un peu ! Me reprocha-t-elle gentiment.»

Mon dos… Je n'en avais que faire de mon dos. Je devais veiller sur elle avant tout.

« Ne t'en fais pas Cali. »

Elle esquissa un mouvement et je me redressai légèrement pour l'aider à s'asseoir. Une vague de douleur partit subitement du point de rupture de mon muscle tout juste cicatrisé et se propagea dans tout mon dos. Je me mordis les lèvres pour retenir un cri de douleur et me rassis. Je fermai les yeux et essayai de ne pas penser à la douleur mais c'était pire que lors de l'accident…

« Athrun…, s'inquiéta ma femme. »

Je la sentis me prendre la main et la serrer dans la sienne. La chaleur de sa peau se propagea dans toute ma main et je me concentrai sur cette douceur apaisante en priant pour que la douleur s'arrête rapidement. Je serrai de temps en temps faiblement la main de ma femme lorsque la douleur devenait insupportable.

Puis après un certain temps, elle commença lentement à s'évanouir. J'essayai de me tenir droit mais à peine eu-je bougé de quelques centimètres qu'elle revint au galop et je serrai fortement la main de Cagalli.

« Ath… »

Elle étouffa un petit cri de douleur. Elle avait mal ! Que se passait-il ?

Alarmé, je rouvris les yeux et la découvris assise et penchée vers l'avant en serrant ses bras autour de son ventre.

Je réagis sans plus penser un seul instant à ma douleur et me levai pour la rallonger. Ce geste aggrava encore plus mon mal de dos mais je passai outre. Ce n'était rien comparé à sa douleur !

« Ne bouge pas, Cali. »

Elle ne me fit pas résistante et se laissa installer correctement. Je la remis en position semi-couchée et elle s'appuya contre son oreiller. Elle porta sa main droite à son ventre et serra les draps dans son poing.

« Athrun…»

Je pris sa main dans les miennes et la fis lâcher les draps.

« Je suis là, l'assurai-je »

Je caressai le dos de sa main.

« Pourquoi ai-je mal…? »

Elle ne se souvenait pas…

« Tu as été agressée Cali…, parvins-je à lui expliquer.

- Agressée ? Répéta-t-elle.

- Oui… Hier matin…. »

Son visage passa soudainement de la stupeur à l'effroi et des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues pâles. Elle venait de se souvenir…

Elle se jeta contre moi et je la serrai dans mes bras. Elle tremblait…. Elle avait peur, elle était terrifiée.

« Je suis là Cali, tout va bien. Plus personne ne te fera de mal. »

Je la berçai tendrement. J'embrassai ses cheveux et posai mon menton sur sa tête en continuant à lui répéter des paroles rassurantes. Elle s'agrippa à mon haut de toutes ses forces.

« Athrun…, m'appela-t-elle désespérément.

- Je suis là Cali. Je suis là. Chut calme-toi. »

Je la serrai un plus peu contre moi et elle lâcha prise. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon torse et enfouit sa tête dans mon vêtement.

« Je ne voulais pas… Je n'ai jamais voulu…

- Tu n'as rien fait Cali.

- Je… je voulais simplement qu'il nous laisse tranquille… Je ne voulais pas… »

Oh non… Voilà qu'elle se sentait responsable de la mort de Yuuna…

Je la fis se détacher de moi et la pris par les épaules en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Tu n'as rien fait Cali ! Tu m'entends, tu n'es coupable de rien.

- Athrun… Je…

- Chut… »

Je la repris contre moi. Elle n'avait rien fait… C'était eux ! Lui qui avait voulu tuer notre fille et elle qui l'avait agressée ! Elle n'avait rien fait du tout !

Elle s'accrocha tout d'un coup à nouveau à mon haut et releva la tête vers moi, de la panique dans ses yeux.

« Je… Et notre bébé ? Il va bien ? »

Je me raidis et fixai le mur.

Pas cette question… Pas cette question, s'il te plaît Cali… Je ne peux pas te répondre, je n'ai pas la force de te le dire… Je ne peux pas ! Je ne veux pas l'admettre !

« Athrun… Il va bien, n'est-ce pas ? Notre bébé va bien, hein ? »

Je demeurai silencieux. Je ne voulais pas… Non ! Je ne pouvais le dire à haute voix… Je ne voulais pas l'admettre. Admettre qu'il était mort, que nous l'avions perdu… pour toujours….

Elle me secoua faiblement.

« Athrun ! Dis-moi qu'il va bien ! Dis-le-moi… »

Je détournai la tête pour éviter qu'elle ne voie la vérité dans mes yeux. Ils me trahissaient, j'en étais parfaitement conscient. Je voulais la préserver encore quelques jours ou même quelques heures. Il fallait qu'elle se repose, qu'elle se remette de son opération et de sa blessure. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire… Si je le faisais, c'était un couteau en plein cœur que je lui enfonçais de mes propres mains ! Je ne pouvais pas ! J'en étais incapable…

« Athrun, je t'en prie… »

Elle serra mon haut de toutes ses forces dans ses poings et posa son front contre mon torse. Elle se mit à sangloter doucement et je mis toute mon énergie pour ne pas céder. Je devais être fort pour elle ! Je devais m'occuper d'elle, la réconforter, l'apaiser, la protéger…

« Ce ne peut pas être vrai… »

Je reportai mon regard sur elle. C'était insoutenable de la voir comme ça, de savoir qu'elle allait horriblement souffrir tout ça à cause de moi…

Encore à cause de moi, on s'en était pris à elle… Encore à cause de moi, elle avait été blessée… Encore à cause de moi, elle allait souffrir…

Je passai à nouveau mes bras autour de sa taille et l'étreignit faiblement. J'étais hésitant dans mon comportement. Je ne savais plus si ma place était à ses côtés, moi qui la faisais toujours souffrir.

Elle releva la tête lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que je l'avais reprise dans mes bras et planta ses yeux larmoyants dans les miens.

« Hein Athrun, ce n'est pas vrai ? »

Son regard était insupportable. Je pouvais voir le mien à travers le sien et je me réalisais à quel point il était horrible : c'était le regard d'une personne qui savait pertinemment que ce qu'elle refusait d'admettre était bien arrivé. C'était comme si une infime partie de ma conscience luttait contre cette vérité qu'elle ne voulait pas accepter et faisait tout en sorte pour se persuader qu'elle était fausse.

« Cali… »

Ce fût la seule chose que je parvins à articuler. Je ne voulais pas l'admettre ! Non, c'était un horrible cauchemar !

« Il…Les médecins…La lame…, bafouillai-je. »

La dernière parcelle de résistance commença à s'effriter. Je devais lui dire, elle devait savoir. Elle allait s'en rendre compte de toute façon tôt au tard. Attendre ne la ferait souffrir qu'encore plus. Seulement je ne savais pas comment lui dire….

Le dire… Si je le disais à voix haute, je l'admettais et je ne voulais pas, pas maintenant. Je n'étais pas prêt… Je n'étais pas encore capable de supporter cette vérité si douloureuse… J'espérais encore au plus profond de moi être en train de nager en plein cauchemar.

« Non… »

Elle éclata en sanglot et je la serrai de toutes mes forces contre moi. Elle avait compris…

Un liquide chaud se mit à couler lentement sur mes joues. Je pleurais… Je m'étais pourtant promis de ne pas pleurer, d'être fort pour elle et notre famille.

Elle lâcha mon haut pour se coller encore plus contre moi. Je raffermis mon étreinte et penchai légèrement la tête pour l'enfouir dans ses cheveux en lui murmurant :

« Pardon Cali… Pardon de ne pas avoir été là pour vous protéger… »

Ses larmes redoublèrent et mes sanglots s'accentuèrent. C'était tellement douloureux de l'accepter. Nos cœurs saignaient, le sien plus que le mien puisque ce n'était pas moi qui l'avait porté ces quatre derniers moi.

« Pardon Cali… »

30 Juin CE 81

(POV Lacus)

J'étais assisse dehors dans leur jardin et surveillais Léonore qui jouait avec leur petite chienne. Elle lui lançait régulièrement l'un de ses jouets, une petite balle que nous lui avions achetée quelques semaines plutôt.

Eléa arriva la queue frétillante, sa balle dans la gueule, et la déposa à ses pied. Ma nièce se pencha pour la ramasser mais cette fois-ci au lieu de lui lancer, elle cacha la balle derrière son dos et Eléa se mit à la chercher. Elle courut dans tout le jardin en battant de la queue puis revint vers ma nièce et s'assit en face d'elle. Elle avait compris son petit manège. Elles restèrent à se regarder l'une l'autre puis Eléa aboya.

« Léonore, ne l'excite pas trop !

- Désolée Tata…, s'excusa-t-elle en lui relançant la balle.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ma puce, la rassurai-je »

Elle se remit à lui envoyer sa balle dés qu'Eléa la lui ramenait et mon regard se perdit dans le vide.

_

* * *

_

Kira était parti depuis quelques heures maintenant et il ne m'avait toujours pas appelé. Il avait oublié sans doute et devait être en pleine conversation avec Athrun. Il avait certainement dû revenir le voir après avoir déposé Cagalli au parlement. Il fallait dire que notre pauvre Athrun s'ennuyait un peu, même beaucoup, dans sa chambre d'hôpital : la télévision ne le distrayait pas, il s'en lassait vite ; les livres, ils les dévoraient et ses futurs cours, il les avait déjà pratiquement terminé.

_Bon allez, je lui laissais encore une demi-heure puis je l'appelai. La déjeuner allait bientôt prêt et je n'aimais pas…_

_Leur fixe sonna. Je lâchai tout ce que j'avais dans les mains et me précipitai dans leur salon. Je décrochai._

_« Allo ?_

_- Chérie ? demanda mon mari un peu hésitant._

_- Oui c'est bien moi Kira. Où es-tu ?_

_- A l'hôpital._

_- Je retire ce que j'ai sur le feu alors ?_

_- Oui… Et, rejoins-moi s'il te plaît. »_

_Le rejoindre ? Mais pour quoi faire ? Athrun n'allait pas bien ?_

_« Qu'est ce qui se passe Kira ?_

_- Cagalli a été poignardée._

_- Quoi ? Quand ? Mais que s'est-il passé ?!_

_- Viens s'il te plait, me supplia-t-il. _

_- J'arrive ! »_

_Je raccrochai en vitesse et partis dans la cuisine en prenant les clés de la voiture que nous venions d'acheter. J'éteignis la plaque électrique et quittai leur manoir._

_Cagalli poignardée…Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Qui pouvait bien en vouloir à ma belle-sœur ?_

_« Je cherche ma belle-sœur, Cagalli Yula Athha-Zala, demandai-je en arrivant à l'accueil, à court de souffle_

_- Deuxième étage._

_- Merci ! »_

_J'attrapai un ascenseur et arrivai rapidement à l'étage où elle se trouvait. La porte s'ouvrit et je me remis à courir. Je vis mon mari assis sur l'un de sièges non loin de l'ascenseur et à côté d'une salle d'opération._

_« Kira ! »_

_Il leva la tête et je remarquai des larmes. Il pleurait…_

_Je me précipitai vers lui. Il se releva et me pris dans ses bras. Je me figeai surprise et apeurée par son comportement. Elle n'était pas…_

_« Cagalli, elle… ? »_

_Il me serra fortement contre lui et je l'entendis étouffer un sanglot. Il me faisait très peur…_

_« Kira… elle va bien ?_

_- Oui.»_

_Je me détendis immédiatement : elle allait bien ! Quel soulagement !_

_Je lui rendis son étreinte et tentai de le calmer. Il avait dû avoir terriblement peur de la perdre…_

_« Elle a perdu leur bébé…, m'annonça-t-il d'une voix vacillante. »_

* * *

Des larmes se mirent à rouler le long de mes jours au souvenir de ce jour. Cagalli…

Le destin s'acharnait sur notre famille… Ces lettres de menaces, l'accident d'Athrun, son problème au dos, et maintenant ça… Perdre leur enfant…

Quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à mes côtés et passa son bras autour de ma taille. Kira. Il m'attira à lui et je me laissai faire. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule.

« Chérie… Ne pleure pas…, me demanda-t-il après quelques minutes de silence. »

Je séchai mes larmes. Il avait raison, je ne devais pas pleurer. Léonore avait besoin de nous : nous devions nous occuper d'elle et ne pas lui rappeler constamment la perte que ses parents venaient venait de subir.

« Je suis désolée…

- Ne le sois pas. »

Il me garda contre lui et nous surveillâmes tous les deux notre nièce.

Nous étions inquiets pour elle : elle ne parlait pratiquement plus depuis que sa mère avait été agressée, sauf avec son père, et passait le plus clair de son temps avec Eléa. Elle la câlinait encore plus qu'avant et il me semblait même qu'elle se confiait à sa petite chienne quand elle pensait que nous ne la voyions pas…

Pour Ryu c'était une toute autre affaire. Lui était constamment en colère et passait ses nerfs sur tous les malheureux objets qui lui passaient sous la main et qui lui faisaient résistance. Il refusait de faire ses devoirs, même avec Kira, et ne suivait plus en cours. Nous essayions autant que nous le pouvions de le calmer mais ils ne nous écoutaient pas. Il montait dans sa chambre dés que mon mari ou moi tentions d'aborder un sujet concernant son collège ou son comportement. Il n'était ni agressif, ni ne nous manquait de respect. Non il ne voulait simplement pas nous obéir tant il était en colère contre tout et tout le monde…

« On va y aller, m'annonça Kira.

- Oui, acquiesçai-je. »

Je me détachai de lui et appelai ma nièce. Elle se retourna vers moi.

« Oui Tata ?

- Tu vas te préparer, ma puce, on va voir tes parents. »

Son regard s'assombrit à la mention de ses parents.

« Oui Tata. »

Elle ne voulait pas nous le dire mais elle se sentait impuissante face à la douleur de ses parents. Cagalli et Athrun essayaient bien de lui sourire et de la rassurer lorsqu'elle était avec eux mais ils ne se rendaient pas compte que leur tristesse était à un tel point palpable que leur faux-sourires lui faisaient plus de mal qu'autre chose parce qu'elle les savait forcés…

Elle appela sa petite chienne qui arriva la queue battante vers elle, et s'agenouilla en face d'elle pour passer ses bras autour de son cou et enfouir son visage dans son pelage. Eléa se laissa faire sans rien dire, elle aussi sentait son mal-être et savait que la seule façon de la soulager était d'être là pour elle quand elle le lui demandait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'éloigna de sa chienne et se releva.

« Tu viens Eléa ? »

La concernée jappa et la suivit lorsque ma nièce commença à se diriger vers le manoir. Eléa marcha à ses pieds jusqu'au salon où elle la quitta pour partir se coucher en boule dans son panier.

Mon mari descendit à ce moment là les escaliers, le manteau de Léonore et un fin foulard de sa sœur à la main. Il vint à la rencontre de notre nièce et lui mit le foulard de sa mère autour du cou.

« Ta Maman m'a demandé de te le donner. C'était un cadeau de son papa, elle l'a beaucoup porté quand il n'était pas là. »

Cagalli se sentait coupable de laisser sa fille seule…Ce n'était pas sa faute bon sang ! Elle n'avait pas demandé à être agressée !

Léonore regarda son oncle avec tristesse puis se pendit à son cou.

« Elle va aller mieux Maman, pas vrai ? lui demanda-t-elle aux bords des larmes. »

Kira passa ses bras autour d'elle et la souleva du sol. Elle s'accrocha à sa taille comme un koala et il la berça lentement.

« Oui, ton Papa s'occupe bien d'elle et les médecins aussi. Ta Maman va guérir et retrouver son vrai sourire, lui assura-t-il.

- Papa aussi ?

- Oui, ton Papa aussi. »

Il la garda contre lui un instant puis me tendit son manteau et fouilla dans sa poche de pantalon pour en sortir ses clés qu'il me donna aussi.

« Tu veux bien conduire, Chérie ?

- Oui. »

Léonore n'avait pas l'air décidé à quitter le cou de son oncle et lui à la lâcher. Nous sortîmes du manoir et je montai à l'avant de notre voiture tandis que mon mari s'installa derrière avec Léonore dont il était parvenu à se séparer quelques secondes pour l'attacher.

Je démarrai le moteur et notre nièce se laissa glisser le long des sièges puis posa sa tête sur les cuisses de son oncle qui se mit à jouer avec ses cheveux.

Léonore, qui s'était assoupie à peine après quelques minutes de route, se réveilla lorsque je me garai dans le parking de l'hôpital. Nous descendîmes tous les trois de la voiture et elle attrapa ma main.

En arrivant dans le hall d'entrée, nous tombâmes nez à nez avec Ledonir et Akihio. Lorsqu'elle les vit, Léonore lâcha ma main et se jeta dans les bras dans l'ancien garde du corps de sa mère en s'écriant :

« Tonton Ledonir ! »

Il la serra paternellement contre elle puis elle le quitta pour enlacer à son tour le conseiller de Cagalli depuis plus de 8 ans.

« Tonton Akihio ! »

Elle était contente de les voir et eux aussi.

« Tu viens voir tes parents ?

- Oui ! Tonton et Tata sont venus aussi !

- Ta maman nous parlait justement de toi, il y a cinq minutes. Elle est impatiente de te voir et ton père aussi. C'est une sacré surprise que tu leur fais, tu sais ? Ils ne t'attendaient pas si tôt, ils vont être contents de te voir ! S'exclama Akihio un grand sourire pendu à ses lèvres.

- Oui. Mais ils seront toujours tristes… »

Son sourire disparut et nos regards s'assombrirent. Elle avait raison, personne ne pourrait leur faire oublier leur chagrin…

Akihio se baissa à sa hauteur et caressa sa joue.

« Ne sois pas triste Léonore. Tes parents t'aiment beaucoup et ils ne veulent pas que tu sois malheureuse. Alors offre leur tes magnifiques sourires, et ils vont guérir.

- Tu crois Tonton Akihio ?

- Oui, j'en suis sûr parce que tes parents t'aiment très très fort. »

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et les lui démêla. Elle râla, de la même façon que Cagalli faisait lorsqu'on dérangeait intentionnellement quelque chose chez eux ou dans son bureau au parlement, et nous éclatâmes de rire. Elle ronchonna puis se mit à bouder. Ce qu'elle pouvait ressembler à sa mère quand elle faisait ça, une vraie tête de mule comme elle !

Pendant qu'elle continua à faire la tête, nous discutâmes de « choses de grandes personnes » comme Léonore disait souvent.

Le comportement de Ryũ fut notre principal sujet de discussion mais nous ne parvînmes à aucune solution. Il fallait lui laisser le temps de « digérer » tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces deniers mois et d'évacuer sa colère. Athrun et Cagalli étaient tout de même comme ses parents pour lui : ils l'avaient élevé, lui avaient offert un foyer accueillant et beaucoup d'amour. Il tenait énormément à eux et nous ne pouvions pas lui reprocher de le montrer même si la façon dont il le faisait n'était pas la meilleure solution.

« Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas d'accord ? Même pour une broutille !

- Merci Ledonir. »

Ils nous laissèrent après avoir embêter une dernière fois Léonore, qui éclata de rire, puis nous montâmes au service obstétrique. Cagalli y avait été en effet transféré là pour être surveillée en permanence par un personnel compétent qui était souvent confronté ce genre d'« incident », les fausses couches et les enfants mort-nés étant de plus en plus fréquents de nos jours avec les unions « mixtes ».

Lorsque nous entrâmes dans sa chambre, nous la découvrîmes assisse sur son fauteuil le regard perdu dans le vide…

« Maman ? L'appela Léonore. »

Elle tourna la tête vers nous et esquissa un petit sourire à la vue de sa fille. Léonore courut vers elle et Cagalli s'avança un peu pour la réceptionner lorsqu'elle s'accrocha à son cou.

« Bonjour ma puce, murmura ma belle-sœur en la serrant contre elle. »

Nous nous avançâmes dans la pièce sans un bruit et les observâmes.

Léonore s'était remise à sangloter. C'était comme ça à chaque fois que nous lui rendions visite : elle n'arrivait pas à contenir ses larmes et se jetait dans ses bras. C'était trop dur pour elle de voir sa mère ainsi et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour lui rendre son sourire…

Elle n'était pas la seule, même nous avions du mal à contenir nos larmes lorsque nous croisions son regard triste et rempli de douleur. Il n'y avait rien que nous ne pouvions faire, c'était indéniable et cruellement vrai. Personne ne pourrait jamais lui faire oublier cet enfant qu'elle avait porté pendant plus de quatre mois.

« Maman… »

Cagalli serra sa fille encore plus contre elle, puis la souleva pour l'installer sur ses genoux et la berça tendrement. Elle posa sa tête sur celle de sa fille et se mit à pleurer doucement.

« Pardon ma puce. Maman va aller mieux, je te promets. S'il te plait, ne pleure pas… »

Mon mari serra fortement ma main dans les siennes. Comme nous tous, il se sentait impuissant et avait de plus en plus mal à supporter de ne rien pouvoir faire pour les aider.

Il lâcha ma main puis s'avança vers elles. Je le suivis, un peu en retrait. Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Je me sentais inutile…

« Coucou petite sœur. Tu vas bien aujourd'hui ? »

Elle hocha la tête en lui répondant par un petit oui à peine audible. Kira esquissa un triste sourire.

« On revient dans quelques minutes. Athrun ne devrait pas tarder à revenir de sa séance de rééducation, on va le chercher et après on va manger un petit truc à la cafétéria en bas d'accord ?

- Oui, d'accord Kira, acquiesça-t-elle en lui faisant un petit sourire. »

Celui-ci me sembla un peu moins forcé que le premier qu'elle nous avait offert. Elle semblait se réjouir un peu à l'idée de sortir de cette chambre.

Kira se décala et je m'approchai d'elle, hésitante. Devais-je faire semblant ? Allais-je réussir à contenir suffisamment mes larmes ? Je me baissai à sa hauteur et serrai ses mains entre les miennes.

« Bonjour Cagalli ! »

J'essayai de toutes mes forces d'avoir l'air joyeuse.

« Lacus… Ne te force pas… »

Je retins un sanglot. Comment ne pas me forcer lorsque j'avais envie de pleurer tellement j'avais mal de la voir comme ça et de ne pas pouvoir l'aider.

« Je suis désolée…, m'excusai-je. »

Elle me lança son regard qui voulait dire « Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends » et je la remerciai d'un maigre sourire. Même dans son état, elle était toujours aussi compréhensive…

Mon mari posa sa main sur mon épaule et m'invita par une très forte pression à sortir. Oui, il était temps. Elle avait besoin d'un moment seul avec sa fille.

« A tout de suite, Cagalli. »

Je me relevai et quittai pièce après Kira. Je lui pris la main et me collai contre lui.

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée Kira ?

- Quoi ? De descendre en bas manger un morceau ?

- Oui.

- Ca leur fera penser à autre chose. Athrun est enfermé dans cet hôpital depuis plusieurs mois maintenant.

- Oui, tu as raison… »

Il lâcha ma main et m'attira à lui. Nous nous arrêtâmes par la même occasion en plein milieu du couloir.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Lacus, on va surmonter tout ça. On va les ramener à la maison, m'assura-t-il. »

Je m'agrippai à lui. Où trouvait-il toute cette force ? Comment arrivait-il à lutter contre ce sentiment que rien n'allait s'arranger ? Depuis qu'Athrun avait eu son accident, tout avait était de mal en pis. Son coma, puis après son problème au dos, et maintenant voilà qu'ils allaient tout les deux encore plus mal qu'avant… Comment les choses allaient pouvoir s'améliorer quand tout n'avait fait que s'aggraver depuis le début ?

« Chérie… Fais-moi confiance. Fais leur confiance. »

Ce n'était pas en eux que je n'avais pas confiance… C'était juste que… que je n'arrivais pas à me dire que tout allait redevenir comme avant, qu'ils allaient redevenir ceux que nous avions quittés…

J'inspirai profondément et me détachai de lui. Ca suffit ! Il fallait que j'arrête de m'apitoyer sur notre sort. Ca servait à rien et n'aidait personne.

« On va chercher Athrun ? Proposai-je.

- Oui. »

Il reprit ma main et ouvrit la marche. Je le suivis en ravalant mes idées noires. Oui, ils allaient bientôt sortir parce que nous allions les soutenir dans cette terrible épreuve !

Lorsque nous arrivâmes non loin de la chambre d'Athrun, je perçus des cris.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas me faire marcher aujourd'hui ?

- Calmez-vous Monsieur Zala ! »

Athrun… Lui, qui n'avait pas pratiquement adressé la parole à quelqu'un depuis que Cagalli avait été agressée, criait à présent.

« Me calmez ? Vous me demandez de ma calmez alors que ma femme a… »

Kira lâcha ma main et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la chambre. Moi je restai complètement figée au milieu du couloir. Athrun ne voulait toujours pas admettre que leur enfant était mort. C'était tellement douloureux pour lui, que le dire à voix haute lui était impossible…

« Il faut que je remarche ! Je dois m'occuper d'elle, vous entendez !

- Arrête Athrun ! Hurla mon mari. Ca suffit, arrête maintenant ! »

Je me précipitai vers la chambre. Hurler contre lui ne servirait à rien !

« Mais bon sang qu'est ce qui te prends Athrun ?! Crier après ton kiné ne fera pas revenir votre enfant !

- Ne parle pas de lui ! Ordonna-t-il mon ami d'une voix d'une dure.»

Trop tard, il s'était braqué…

J'arrivai dans la chambre et vis mon mari et son beau-frère en pleine bataille de regard. Kira avait mis Athrun hors de lui… Personne n'avait osé aborder ce sujet là depuis que Cagalli avait été admise ici.

« Monsieur Yamato… »

Athrun détourna la tête.

« Arrête de fuir la vérité Athrun ! »

Il fallait que j'intervienne avant que l'un de deux dise quelque chose qu'il allait regretter ensuite.

« Il est…

- Kira ! »

Il se retourna vers moi et je lui lançai un regard chargé de colère. Arrête, ca ne sert à rien ! Lui disait mes yeux.

Le jeune kiné d'Athrun nous observait à tour de rôle. Le pauvre était perdu et ne savait plus où se mettre. Je lui fis un sourire pour le détendre. Tout allait bien, je gérai la situation : je connaissais mon mari et savais comment le faire s'arrêter à temps.

Il jeta un coup d'œil hésitant vers Athrun puis se tourna vers nous :

« Monsieur et Madame Yamato, pourrais-je vous parler quelques instants s'il vous plait ?

- Oui bien sûr, répondis-je avant même que Kira ait pu ouvrir la bouche. »

Il s'avança en direction de la porte et je tirai mon mari par le bras. Il me fit son regard qui voulait dire « Quoi ? ». Je lui rétorquai de la même façon : « Viens ! Dépêche-toi ! ». Il leva les yeux au ciel et je soufflai. Lui aussi pouvait être borné quand il s'y mettait. Je lui désignai la porte des yeux puis lui indiquai ensuite son beau-frère en le menaçant d'un regard. Il allait venir oui ou non !

Il finit par céder et annonça :

« On ne sera pas long, Athrun. »

Mon ami ne lui répondit pas. Il était concentré sur ses draps qu'il serrait dans ses poings. Il était aux bords des larmes mais ne voulait pas se laisser aller devant nous. Si la simple mention de leur enfant le mettait dans un tel état, comment allions nous bien pouvoir l'aider… ? Il refusait de parler, d'admettre qu'il souffrait…

Mon mari sortit et j'attendis un peu avant de l'imiter. Peut-être allait-il se confier à moi ?

Non. Il resta muet. Je m'avançai vers la porte et posai ma main sur la poignée.

« Nous sommes là Athrun, tu n'as pas à porter tout sur tes épaules, lui rappelai-je avant de sortir. »

La porte se ferma derrière moi et je crus entendre mon ami étouffer un sanglot. Ca ne pouvait plus durer, il y avait bien quelque chose à faire pour l'aider…

J'entendis de faibles murmures s'élever un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Mon mari et le kinésithérapeute s'étaient éloignés pour être certain qu'Athrun ne les entendrait pas. Je le rejoignis et pris la conversation en cours de route.

«Votre beau-frère se force trop …, annonça le kiné, visiblement alarmé par la situation actuelle. Je conçois parfaitement qu'il veuille rentrer chez lui avec votre sœur pour prendre soin d'elle, mais… en voulant accélérer sa guérison tout ce qu'il fait c'est diminuer ses chances de se rétablir complètement. S'il continue comme ça, il pourrait garder des séquelles toute sa vie ! Parlez-lui, moi il ne m'écoute pas...

- Je vais lui parler, annonça Kira d'une voix résolue.

- Bonne chance ! J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous écoutera vous…

- Il n'aura pas le choix. »

Kira se retourna et reparti en direction de la chambre d'Athrun.

« Merci de nous avoir prévenu.

- C'est mon travail Madame Yamato.

- Je le sais bien, mais merci. »

Je le saluai rapidement et me mis à courir derrière mon mari lorsque je le vis à quelques pas de la porte.

« Kira, attend ! »

Il se stoppa et se tourna vers moi avec son regard « Quoi encore ? »

« Ne lui hurle pas après !

- C'est la seule solution qu'il me reste Lacus !

- On n'avancera pas comme ça Kira ! Tout ce qu'on va arriver à faire, c'est le brusquer encore plus. Et si on le brusque, on n'obtiendra plus rien de lui…

- Je suis désolé… Cette solution ne me convient pas non plus mais je n'ai pas le choix. Il faut qu'il avance. »

Je le lâchai. Il avait raison… Il fallait forcer le dialogue, il fallait l'aider à accepter la situation même si elle était très douloureuse.

Il entra et je le suivis quelques secondes plus tard. Athrun était prostré sur son lit et regardait dans le vide. Il avait l'air désespéré…

Kira s'avança vers lui et s'assit sur le bord du lit, prés du rebord. Il soupira.

« Athrun… Ecoute, je suis désolé de t'avoir hurlé dessus tout à l'heure. »

Notre beau-frère releva la tête.

« Ce n'est pas grave...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi criais-tu comme ça ? Ça ne te ressemble pas…

- Mon stupide de kiné ne veut pas me faire marcher aujourd'hui. Il dit que c'est trop dangereux ou je ne sais quelle connerie encore.

- Ce ne sont pas des conneries Athrun. Il faut vraiment que tu l'écoutes et que tu lui fasses confiance. Il veut simplement t'aider…

- Et moi je veux remarcher au plus vite pour quitter cet hôpital. C'est si dur à comprendre ?!

- Non mais… Tu n'es pas encore guéri Athrun. Laisse-toi le temps de te rétablir complètement.

- Je n'ai pas de temps devant moi Kira !

- Qu'est ce que tu nous dis là, Athrun ? Léonore et Ryũ ne sont pas à la rue à ce que je sache !

- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais Cagalli a besoin de moi !

- Oui, elle a besoin de toi…, acquiesça mon mari.

- Je ne peux rien faire pour elle dans ma condition actuelle : je ne tiens pas sur mes jambes et ne peux pas faire un geste sans me retrouvé bloqué ! S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, qu'elle tombait, je ne pourrais même pas la rattraper !

- Alors écoute ton kiné ! »

Le ton de Kira commençait à monter. Athrun s'entêtait et ne voulait pas comprendre qu'il n'aiderait pas Cagalli en se bousillant la santé !

« Il ne veut pas comprendre ! »

Mon mari se redressa subitement et se planta en face de lui, le regard noir. Notre beau-frère avait dit la phrase qu'il ne fallait pas…

« C'est toi qui ne veux rien entendre Athrun ! Lâcha-t-il un peu brusquement. »

Sur son lit, Athrun se recula de quelques centimètres. Il était complètement stupéfait et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui reprochait.

« Quoi ?!

- Tu t'es complètement fermé depuis que Cagalli a perdu votre enfant ! »

Il détourna la tête, comme à chaque fois qu'on parlait de leur bébé.

« Je ne veux pas en parler !

- Il faut que ça sorte Athrun ! Ca va te consumer de l'intérieur si tu continues!

- Laisse notre enfant en dehors de ça Kira !

- Il faut que tu nous parles, que tu te confies !

- A quoi ca servirait…

- Tu souffres Athrun et tu as besoin d'aide ! Voilà à quoi ca servirait !

- C'est elle qui souffre ! Par ma faute…

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute bordel ! Mais merde Athrun, tu n'aurais rien pu faire !

- Si ! Si je les avais écoutés, elle ne serait pas là dans cette chambre d'hôpital, elle n'aurait pas… »

Et voilà, il ne voulait pas à le dire… Si au moins, il acceptait cette vérité il pourrait avancer !

« Elle n'aurait pas quoi, Athrun ? Intervins-je. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas le dire ?

- Arrêtez de parler de lui ! Je ne veux pas…

- Bon sang de bonsoir Athrun, cesse de te voiler la face ! Il est mort, tu n'y peux strictement rien !

- Si j'y pouvais quelque chose ! Si je n'avais pas fait le con, cette dingue n'aurait pas attaqué Cali et notre enfant serait toujours en vie… »

Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues.

« Notre enfant est mort ! Oui, il est mort et jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner ! »

Ses sanglots redoublèrent et il nous jeta un regard dur et rempli de douleur.

« Voilà vous êtes contents maintenant ! Ca nous avance à quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Que voulez-vous que je vous dise de plus encore ? Que je ne suis qu'un pauvre con qui ne réfléchit jamais à ce qu'il fait et qui a faillit tuer sa fille ? Qu'un imbécile qui ne fait que faire souffrir sa femme ? »

Il baissa la tête et fixa ses draps en essayant d'arrêter ses larmes.

Nous avions été trop loin… Nous avions ravivé trop de blessures et de remords qu'il avait enfouis au plus profond de lui depuis des années…

«Athrun… Mais quelle image tu as de toi… Tu n'es ni un pauvre con, ni un imbécile ou quoi que ce soit d'autres que tu puisses penser ! Tu es un père formidable et le mari dont ma sœur rêvait ! Tu crois sincèrement que d'une je t'aurais laissé épouser ma sœur si tu étais celui que tu décris, et de deux qu'elle serait restée avec toi si tu ne faisais que la faire souffrir comme tu dis. De plus, j'ose te rappeler que tu t'es jeté sur ta fille pour la protéger et que tu étais prêt à tout sacrifier pour ta famille... »

Mon ami serra les draps dans ses poings à l'évocation de tout ce qui s'était passé avec Yuuna.

« Je leur ai…, voulut-il commencer.

- Laisse-moi finir Athrun ! D'accord tu as fait des erreurs mais tu n'es pas le seul responsable. Nous aurions tous pu empêcher ton accident si nous avions pris la peine de vous appeler plus souvent. Tu crois que nous n'avons pas tous des choses à nous reprocher, nous aussi ? Tu crois que je ne me sens pas un frère indigne d'elle et un meilleur ami médiocre parce que j'ai faillit la laisser avorter de toi ? Tu crois qu'Yzak et Dearka ne se sentent pas responsable aussi de n'avoir pas été là le seul moment où tu avais besoin de nous ? Tu crois que Cagalli ne s'en veux pas terriblement de t'avoir reproché toutes ces choses ? Tu crois qu'elle ne sent pas coupable de t'avoir laissé affronter tout ça tout seul? »

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer.

« Athrun, nous avons tous une part de responsabilité dans ce qui t'est arrivé ainsi que dans la mort de votre enfant. Alors laisse-nous vous aider, nous allons surmonter ça ensemble d'accord ? »

Notre beau-frère releva la tête, les yeux luisant de surprise. Il était troublé et ému. Il ne s'attendait pas une telle réaction de notre part. Il devait sans doute penser que nous lui en voulions pour tout ce qui était arrivé.

« Kira…

- Athrun, je ne nous mets plus à l'écart je t'en prie, le suppliai-je. Nous sommes là pour vous, maintenant. Prends ta santé plus à cœur, Cagalli s'en voudra si tu gardes des séquelles à cause d'elle. Nous nous occuperons de Léonore et Ryũ le temps qu'il faudra. Si vous avez encore besoin de plusieurs mois pour vous rétablir, alors nous prendrons soin d'eux pendant tout ce temps-là. Pensez à vous un peu, les enfants comprennent ce que vous traversez, ils ne vous en veulent pas du tout. Tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est que vous alliez mieux, alors prenez le temps qu'il vous faudra pour vous rétablir complètement et écoute vos médecins, ils ne souhaitent que votre bien. »


	20. Seconde fin : Chapitre Dix Sept

Vous en avez déjà lu 12.

Chapitre Dix-sept.

15 Juillet CE 81

(POV Kira)

Athrun sortait ce matin, seul. Les médecins l'avaient autorisé à rentrer au manoir, mais pas Cagalli. Ils voulaient encore la garder quelques jours, ils la trouvaient trop fragile physiquement et moralement pour quitter l'hôpital. Ils voulaient être certains qu'elle soit complètement remise de son traumatisme avant de la faire sortir…

Je poussai la porte de la chambre d'Athrun et entrai. Mon beau-frère était debout devant son lit et semblait avoir quelques difficultés à fermer son sac.

« Tu t'en sors Athrun ?

- Ouais, ouais… »

A son ton évasif, il m'avait bien l'air de très mauvaise humeur… Sans aucun doute, l'idée de devoir rentrer sans sa femme ne le réjouissait guère. Il était inquiet pour elle…

« Connard de sac ! Hurla-t-il. »

Là il était de vraiment très mauvaise humeur pour employer un tel vocabulaire ! Je vins vers lui et lui ordonnai gentiment :

« Laisse-moi faire, Athrun. Ce n'est pas à t'énervant sur la fermeture éclaire qu'elle va mieux se fermer. »

Il lâcha la fermeture de son sac et s'assit sur le bord de son lit en soupirant.

« Je sais… Mais ca m'énerve tellement ! »

Je savais bien que ça allait se passer comme ça… Athrun n'avait confiance en personne, même pas en le corps médical. Il avait été même prêt à rester à l'hôpital avec elle quand les médecins lui avaient annoncé « la bonne nouvelle ».

« Tu ne vas rien arranger en te mettant dans cet état là Athrun. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais fais confiance aux médecins. »

Il se retourna vers moi et me dévisagea, le regard noir.

« Leur faire confiance ? Répéta-t-il comme s'il avait mal entendu.

- Oui Athrun, leur faire confiance. Ils savent ce qu'ils font.

- En essayant un nouveau traitement tous les deux jours, ils savent ce qu'ils font ?

- N'exagère pas Athrun non plus ! Ils n'ont changé qu'une seule fois son traitement et c'était uniquement parce qu'elle ne le supportait.

- Evidemment qu'elle ne le supportait pas ! Elle n'est pas malade mais simplement malheureuse parce qu'elle a perdu notre enfant et ce n'est pas en la bourrant de médicaments à la con qu'elle va être heureuse !

- Athrun…

- Quoi Kira ? »

Je lui lançai un regard réprobateur. Ce qu'il pouvait être chiant quand il se mettait à exagérer les choses de la sorte !

« Non je ne vais pas me calmer ! Son état ne va pas s'améliorer en restant dans cette foutue chambre, je le sais ! »

Je soupirai. Si la conversation continuait, elle allait mal se terminer et nous allions dire des choses que nous ne pensions ni l'un ni l'autre.

Il continua de grommeler dans son coin et je levai les yeux au ciel. Tel que c'était parti, il allait s'énerver tout le long du chemin...

Je fermai son sac et le soulevai :

« Bon le râleur professionnel tu viens ?

- Ouais, j'arrive…

- Quel enthousiasme ! Tu n'as pas envie de passer du temps avec ta fille et Ryũ ou quoi ?

- Si, bien sûr que si ! Mais je préférerais que Cali soit avec nous et non dans cette chambre à déprimer…

- Mais t'es impossible quand tu t'y mets, tu sais ! Ils vont la garder encore quelques jours, ils veulent simplement s'assurer que tout va bien. Ils te l'ont dit, tu les as écoutés ou quoi ?

- Mais elle n'a aucun problème de santé bon sang ! Il faut vous le dire en quelle langue pour que vous le compreniez. Tout ce qu'il lui faut, c'est d'être chez elle avec sa famille et non entourée d'inconnus dans un hôpital sordide qui lui rappelle constamment notre enfant ! »

Je ne répondis rien. Sur ce point, il avait raison. Mais si ses médecins voulaient la surveiller encore quelques jours c'était pour une bonne raison, non ? Il fallait que moi au moins je leur fasse confiance. Athrun, lui, n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête et prenait souvent des décisions qu'ils regrettaient ensuite, et je ne voulais pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose à lui ou Cagalli parce que je l'avais à nouveau laissé faire une connerie.

Il avait déjà faillit perdre la vie à cause de notre insouciance…. A force de croire que tout allait bien pour eux et qu'il ne pouvait rien leur arriver, nous les avions complètement délaissés et voilà ce qui était arrivé…

« Ecoute Athrun, il serait temps que tu fasses un peu confiance aux autres. C'est de la santé de ta femme dont il est question et je pense que les médecins sont plus amènes que toi pour savoir ce dont elle a besoin. »

Il resta silencieux. Avais-je réussi à lui faire entendre un peu raison ?

Je coupai le moteur. Athrun n'avait pas dit un mot durant le trajet. Je ne savais pas si c'était le fait d'être remonté dans une voiture pour la première fois depuis son accident ou notre petite « discussion » de tout à l'heure qui l'avait rendu comme ça mais en tout cas il n'avait pas l'air décidé à desserrer les dents. J'y avais peut-être été un peu fort en lui disant que des inconnus savaient mieux ce dont sa femme avait besoin…

Non pas peut-être, j'y avais été trop fort ! Athrun était le seul à connaitre réellement ma sœur et il était le mieux placé pour tout ce qui la concernait. Il comprenait le moindre de ses regards, savait interpréter le moindre de ses gestes…

Je retirai mes clés du contact et sortis de la voiture. Je pris son sac à l'arrière et me rendis compte que mon beau-frère n'était toujours pas descendu. Un problème ?

Je fis le tour et ouvris sa portière :

« Athrun ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Il sursauta.

« Hein ? Oui Kira.

- Tu es sûr ? Tu es pâle.

- C'est juste que… tu vois…

- Oui je crois que je vois. On va éviter de prendre trop souvent la voiture alors, d'accord ? »

Il se détacha en hochant la tête et descendit lentement de la voiture. Son regard se posa sur leur manoir et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. A priori, il était heureux d'être enfin de retour.

Je m'avançai dans leur allée et il me suivit silencieusement. Je lui jetai de temps en temps des petits regards inquiets, il m'avait ailleurs et nostalgique. Je sortis leur clé de maison et lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la porte d'entrée je lui annonçai :

« Une petit chose avant d'entrer : Léonore et Ryũ ne savent pas que tu sortais aujourd'hui, je voulais leur faire la surprise alors ne sois pas étonné de leurs réactions.

- D'accord. »

Un autre sourire égaya son visage et je poussai la porte.

« Me revoilà ! »

Dans le salon, la télévision s'arrêta et j'entendis ma nièce s'écrier :

« Tonton ! »

Un jappement lui fait écho et je vis leur petite puce arriver vers nous en courant, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Comme à chaque fois que je rentrais, elle était joyeuse. Je lui rendis son sourire puis me décalai pour laisser place à Athrun, qui s'était « caché » derrière moi. Léonore s'arrêta subitement lorsqu'elle le vit.

« Bonjour ma puce. »

Des larmes de joies perlèrent les yeux de ma nièce et elle reprit sa course folle en hurlant :

« Papa !! »

Elle se jeta à la taille de son père et se blottit contre lui. Je souris. Toujours aussi expressive notre Léonore ! Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réaction mais au moins elle avait le mérite d'être claire : elle était plus qu'heureuse que son père soit enfin de retour chez eux.

Mon beau-frère passa une main dans les cheveux de sa fille et lui rendit son étreinte de l'autre.

« Je suis rentré ma puce, murmura-t-il.»

Léonore éclata en sanglots et se blottit encore plus contre son père.

« Oui… »

Elle renifla.

« Bon retour Papa. »

Je relevai la tête et posai mon regard sur mon beau-frère. Quelque chose m'inquiéta. Il se mordait faiblement la lèvre inférieure. Avait-il mal ? Non, il ne s'était quand même pas… ?

« Non ! Eléa reviens ! Ordonna ma femme. »

La chienne ! Si elle sautait sur Athrun, elle allait le faire tomber !

« Kira ! Attrape-la ! »

Des griffes grincèrent sur leur parquet et une grosse boule de poils noirs se dirigea à toute vitesse vers mon beau-frère et ma nièce. La queue de leur labrador battait à toute allure et mon cœur aussi. Je n'allais jamais pouvoir la rattraper à temps !

« Athrun attention ! »

Il tourna la tête vers moi et me dévisagea, intrigué. Et merde, il ne voyait pas où je voulais en venir ! Leur fauve passa à côté de moi et je manquai son collier de quelques millimètres. Et merde, merde !

« Eléa, couchez ! Eléa ! »

Leur chienne continua son chemin sans se soucier une seconde de moi… Athrun la remarqua enfin et se tourna en serrant sa fille contre lui. La seconde d'après, Eléa lui sauta dessus, en prenant appui sur son dos. Mon beau-frère recula de quelques pas et s'appuya sur le mur d'une main pour encaisser le choc. Je l'entendis retenir un faible gémissement de douleur.

« Papa ? S'inquiéta Léonore. »

Et si c'était bien ça… Il s'était forcé à guérir plus vite…

J'accourus vers lui tandis que ma nièce se détacha de son père et attrapa sa chienne par le collier.

« Non Eléa ! Cria-t-elle. On ne saute pas sur Papa ! Couche-toi ! »

Leur labrador mit sa queue entre ses pattes et se coucha sur le dos, apeurée. Eh ben, Léonore savait y faire avec elle !

Je posai ma main sur l'épaule de mon beau-frère.

« Athrun, ca va ? »

Il hocha la tête faiblement tout en se mordant les lèvres. Voilà maintenant, il était bon pour que je le ramène à l'hosto ! Mais quel con aussi de se tourner ! Ah je vous jure, c'était à se demander s'il utilisait un peu sa cervelle lui dans ces moments là !

« Papa ? »

Léonore s'était faufilée entre son père et le mur, et le regardait inquiet.

« Tu as mal Papa ? C'est Eléa qui t'as fait mal ? »

Il lui fit non de la tête et inspira profondément.

« Non, c'est pas de sa faute. Elle m'a surprise, c'est tout, mentit-il en se redressant. »

Le geste sembla le faire souffrir mais il se détacha tout de même de mur. Mais c'était pas vrai celui-là ! Une véritable énergumène ! Il allait falloir que je le prenne entre quatre yeux pour le forcer à se reposer encore un peu, c'était obligé là !

Il se détacha du mur et se retourna ensuite vers la chienne. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et lui offrit un sourire.

« Alors comme ça, on est contente de me voir ? »

Eléa resta allongée sur le dos en lui faisant un petit regard malicieux tandis que sa queue rasa le sol à une cadence impressionnante.

Il s'agenouilla devant la chienne qui osa enfin se relever mais conserva la tête baisse. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait une bêtise mais ne comprenait pas trop laquelle. Il approcha sa main de la tête de leur boule de poil et lui gratta l'oreille avec affection. Eléa se mit alors à lui léchouiller l'avant bras et il se laisse faire tout sourire. J'avais oublié à quel point il aimait les animaux.

Leur fauve releva la tête et la posa sur ses genoux tout en s'avançant dangereusement vers lui. Toujours quémandeuse d'encore plus cette chienne ! Et Athrun qui la laissait faire au risque de tomber… Non mais je vous jure ! Pire qu'un gosse celui-là !

Léonore vint se mettre à côté de son père.

« Assis Eléa ! »

Son petit monstre obéit et je me détendis. Ma nièce gérait la situation, il n'allait rien arriver à mon beau-frère.

Il resta un petit quart d'heure avec la chienne avant de me demander enfin :

« Ryũ n'est pas là ?

- Si, si. Il doit être encore enfermé dans sa chambre. Je vais l'appeler.

- Enfermé dans sa chambre ?

- Deux secondes, je t'expliquerais. »

Je m'avançai dans le couloir et entrai dans le salon.

« Ryũ ! Descend s'il te plait ! »

Un grognement incompréhensible me répondit et je soupirai. Ce n'était pas gagné pour le faire sortir de sa chambre…

« Ryũ ! Enlève ton satané casque et descend tout de suite !

- Fous-moi la paix Kira ! J'ai pas faim !

- Descend, je t'ai dis… »

Je m'arrêtai. Athrun venait de poser sa main sur mon épaule et m'avait retourné vers lui.

« Ca dure depuis combien de temps ?

- Quoi ?

- Ce cirque, avec Ryũ.

- Depuis que Cagalli a perdu votre bébé. »

Il baissa la tête quelques secondes puis m'annonça, résolu :

« Je m'en occupe. »

Il monta les escaliers lentement et je le suivis. Que comptait-il faire ? Arrivé au premier étage, il se dirigea vers la chambre de leur fils adoptif et toqua à sa porte.

« Ryũ, je peux entrer ?

- Laisse-moi tranquille Kira ! »

Mon beau-frère grinça des dents. Le ton qu'employait Ryũ n'était pas des plus aimables et aussi à cheval sur la politesse et l'amabilité que mon beau-frère était, cela n'allait pas passer. En colère ou pas, mal dans sa peau ou non, Athrun n'en aurait rien à faire. Je le connaissais depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'il était tolérant pour beaucoup de chose, mais pour ça non. Cagalli m'avait raconté la seule dispute qu'il avait eue avec leur ado à cause d'un problème de manque de travail au lycée, surtout en maths, et à ce qu'il parait il avait passé un sale quart d'heure…

Athrun appuya sur la poignée mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Comme prévu Ryũ s'était enfermé dans sa chambre.

« Ouvre cette porte Ryũ, tout de suite ! Ordonna-t-il durement.

- Fiche moi la paix Kira ! »

Mon beau-frère prit une grande inspiration puis partit comme une furie dans leur chambre. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire là-bas ? Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, une clé à la main qu'il introduisit dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit et nous entrâmes dans la chambre, moi à sa suite un peu hésitant.

Ryũ était assis devant son pc, son casque sur les oreilles avec sans doute la musique à fond, et ne nous avait pas remarqués.

Athrun s'avança dans la chambre, fit tourner le siège de son fils en lui retirant son casque et le regarda avec des gros yeux.

« Athrun… Depuis quand tu es rentré ?

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? C'est quoi cette nouvelle manie de mal parler ? »

Ryũ se releva subitement et soutint le regard de mon beau-frère.

« Ce qu'il me prend ? Tu veux savoir ce qu'il me prend ? Il me prend que mon père adoptif a joué au con et qu'à cause de lui sa femme a perdu leur bébé et est maintenant enfermée dans un hôpital par sa faute. Voilà ce qu'il… »

Sa tête se tourna légèrement vers le côté et je le vis porter une main à sa joue… rougie ! Mon beau-frère venait de lui mettre une baffe !

« Tu peux m'accuser de tout ce que tu veux, d'être le roi des cons, le pire mari et le pire père sur Terre, mais ne va pas t'imaginer que laisser ma femme dans un hôpital me fasse plaisir ! »

Waow… Athrun me surprenait énormément là. Je n'aurais jamais crû que, lui qui était contre les fessées et ce genre de geste que certains parents utilisaient pour se faire obéir, oserait un jour gifler l'un de ses enfants.

« Tu crois vraiment que ca ne me rend pas fou de la savoir aux mains d'un corps médical complètement incompétent qui ne sait que la bourrer d'antidépresseur ?! Crois-tu sincèrement que je suis le genre de mari à laisser sa propre femme dans un endroit où elle n'a aucune raison d'être ? Penses-tu vraiment que je sois ce genre de personne là ? Que ça ne me fasse rien de la voir se dégrader de jour en jour ? Que je ne suis pas en colère aussi ? Que je ne m'en veux pas ?

- Je…

- Vas-y crache ton venin Ryũ ! Puisque tu as commencé, termine !

- Athrun, je suis désolé…

- Désolé de quoi ? Tu ne faisais que dire la vérité non ? Je ne suis qu'un con, c'est vrai tu as raison…

- Non Athrun, tu n'es pas un con ! C'est nous les cons dans l'histoire, c'est nous qui t'avons accablé alors que tu avais besoin de nous ! Ecoute Athrun, je… »

Athrun n'écoutait déjà plus. Trop tard pour les excuses, il s'était refermé, Ryũ avait appuyé sur le point le plus douloureux pour lui : Cagalli et l'hôpital. Il s'avança vers le bureau et déposa le casque de Ryũ.

« Pardon d'avoir été un mauvais père, murmura-t-il en tournant les talons. »

Ryũ se figea et moi de même. Lui, un mauvais père ? Mais il était tombé sur la tête ! Athrun passa à côté de moi, la tête baissée, et je remarquai le regard peiné qu'il essayait de cacher. Il était trop fier pour le montrer à son fils, mais ses accusations l'avaient profondément meurtri.

Il fit un pas dans le couloir et cela fut suffisant pour que Ryũ réagisse. Il attrapa son père par le bras et le força à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Tu n'es pas un mauvais père Athrun ! Je n'ai jamais pensé ça une seule seconde… Je suis désolé, mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée. Je sais très bien que tu as tout fait pour sortir Cagalli, Kira m'a tout raconté. »

Athrun tourna la tête vers moi et m'interrogea du regard. Il ne le croyait pas…J'infirmai les propos de Ryũ d'un sourire. Oui, je lui avais tout raconté en détails : de la discussion musclée qu'il avait eu avec les médecins Cagalli jusqu'à la notre, la veille, qui avait durée une bonne partie de la soirée.

Il reposa son triste regard sur son fils, qui avait baissé la tête et qui venait de renifler faiblement. Enfin, il allait dire à quelqu'un ce qu'il avait sur le cœur !

« Tu vois... comme toi, je me sens tellement impuissant. Je me dis que si j'avais été là ce matin-là Cagalli n'aurait pas perdu votre bébé…que si j'avais essayé de te faire parler la veille de ton accident rien ne serait arrivé… »

C'était donc ça qu'il cachait… Il se sentait aussi responsable. Décidément, tout le monde s'en voulait et personne ne voulait l'admettre à quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. A part Ryũ maintenant. C'était fou ce qu'il pouvait se sentir en confiance avec Athrun ! Enfin c'était comme ça depuis qu'il avait connu mon beau-frère, leur complicité n'avait pu que s'intensifier avec les années…

« Je repense à toutes ces choses que j'aurais pu et dû faire, et ça m'énerve ! Je m'en veux. J'en veux à ce fou, à cette femme, à ces médecins, à toi, à Cagalli, à Kira, à tout le monde ! Et ça m'énerve encore plus, parce je sais que ça sert à rien …et que je vais rien changer en étant comme ça… »

Athrun tira Ryũ à lui et le serra paternellement contre lui. J'entendis leur ado retenir ses larmes quelques instants puis céder. Tous ses remords qu'il gardait en lui depuis deux semaines avaient vraiment dû le ronger pour qu'il arrive à pleurer… Ce n'était pas dans sa nature, il était plutôt du genre à taper sur tout ce qu'il trouvait pour se débarrasser de ses sentiments.

« Je suis désolé Athrun, je ne voulais pas te blesser… Je ne pensais pas un traitre mot de ce que je t'ai dis…

- Je sais Ryũ, je le sais bien. Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu t'inquiètes simplement pour Cagalli et moi. »

Il le serra un peu plus contre lui.

« Tout ira bien maintenant Ryu. Cali sera bientôt avec nous et on ira en vacances tous ensemble. Ca nous fera à tous du bien. »

Il ébouriffa ses cheveux et arracha un cri de protestation à son ado qui se détacha de son père en lui jetant un regard noir. Il n'aimait pas être décoiffé lui aussi ! Athrun lui offrit un sourire malicieux en retour.

« Bon retour à la maison !

- Merci Ryũ. Je suis bien content d'être enfin de retour. »

* * *

Vers une heure du matin lorsque Ryũ et Léonore furent enfin couchés, je me mis en quête de mon beau-frère. Nous avions à parler d'un sujet qui me tenait à cœur : sa santé. Je montai les escaliers et m'engageai dans le couloir.

Pas dans son bureau…Il ne devait pas être très loin vu qu'il venait d'aller coucher Léonore quelques minutes plus tôt. Sûrement dans leur chambre. J'avais vu juste ! Il y avait de la lumière et la porte était légèrement entrebâillée. Je toquai à la porte tout en la poussant faiblement.

« Athrun, tu as deux minutes ?

- Oui, vas-y entre Kira. »

Chouette, il avait l'air de bien meilleure humeur que ce matin. C'était une excellente nouvelle ça ! J'allais avoir le temps de lui exposer mon point de vue sur sa sortie avant qu'il ne s'emporte ou se ferme.

J'entrai et le trouvai en train de vaquer de l'armoire jusqu'à leur lit où était posé le sac de voyage que nous avions ramené ce matin de l'hôpital. Il rangeait ses affaires a priori… Non ! Il préparait un sac pour Cagalli en fait ! Plus prévoyant que lui, tu meurs !

« Tu sais que les visites ce n'est qu'à partir de sept heures du matin ? »

Il se retourna vers moi et esquissa un sourire.

« Oui Kira, je sais. Mais je voulais être sûr de ne rien oublier demain et comme j'y pensais tout à l'heure, je l'ai fait.

- Tu voudras y aller vers quelle heure ?

- Quand les enfants seront préparés. J'ai promis à Léonore et à Ryũ qu'ils viendraient avec nous.

- Tu es sûr que ca ira ?

- Oui, Cagalli sera contente de les voir. On ira dans le petit parc derrière de l'hôpital.

- Pour toi aussi ca ira ?

- Oui, je vais bien. Ne t'en fais pas Kira.

- Je parle de ton dos Athrun.

- Mon dos va bien Kira.

- Mais bien sûr, c'est pour ça que tu te mordais la lèvre quand ta fille te serrait dans ses bras ? Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie Athrun, tu sais. Je te connais depuis, euh… 21 ans maintenant, alors fais gober ce mensonge à qui tu veux mais pas à moi ! »

Il grommela quelque chose dans son coin et je levai les yeux au ciel. Il s'avouait vaincu, c'était une bonne chose !

« Tu t'es forcé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il suspendit son geste. Bingo !

« Pourquoi Athrun ? Tu savais très bien que nous nous serions occupés de Léonore et Ryũ le temps qu'il aurait fallut. Je t'avais pourtant demandé de prendre soin de toi et de laisser le temps nécessaire à tes blessures pour guérir complètement ! Pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes jamais ? Tu auras l'air malin si tu gardes des séquelles tiens ! Et que va dire Cagalli ? Tu as pensé un peu à elle ?

- Oui, j'ai pensé à elle Kira. C'est pour elle, pour la sortir de ce trou à rat d'hôpital ! Pour faire en sorte que lorsqu'elle rentre, elle ne se retrouve pas avec une petite fille triste et un ado en pleine crise avec en plus un mari à charge !

- Tu n'es une charge pour personne Athrun !

- Va dire ça à mes abrutis de médecins qui voulaient me faire passer un nombre incalculable de semaines en rééducation à 150 km du manoir !

- On se serait organisé Athrun… Ce n'est pas rien ce que tu as eu, est-ce que tu t'en rends compte ?

- Tout ce que je me rends compte là, maintenant, c'est que je marche sans l'aide de personne et que je n'ai pas mal.

- Si par « pas mal », tu entends sans rien faire alors oui tu n'as pas mal. Mais moi je n'appelle pas ça ne pas avoir mal lorsque le moindre mouvement un peu brusque t'arrache une grimace.

- Je dois simplement faire attention.

- Toi faire attention ? Laisse-moi rire. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est « faire attention ». La preuve : tu avais oublié que tu avais une chienne qui pouvait te sauter dessus en arrivant. Et toi, très attentif comme tu es, tout ce que tu as trouvé de mieux à faire c'est lui présenter ton dos encore convalescent !

- Kira, la petite ! »

Et merde, j'avais élevé le ton… C'était de sa faute aussi ! A force de me sortir des conneries, je m'énervais ! Il me prenait vraiment pour un idiot des fois !

« Je ferais attention, c'est promis Kira, m'assura-t-il tout bas.

- Mon œil ! Je te connais, hein ! Dans deux jours tu auras repris tous les rênes dans votre manoir et cette fois-ci Cagalli ne sera pas là pour t'obliger à te laisser m'aider. Je ne suis pas ma sœur moi, il n'y a qu'elle que tu écoutes. Et encore…

- Fais-moi confiance Kira !

- Mais je t'ai toujours fait confiance. Seulement cette fois-ci c'est différent…

- Je sais ce que je fais Kira. Si j'ai mal, je ne forcerais pas et je t'écouterais. Maintenant fin de la discussion, je n'ai pas envie de réveiller la petite. »

Mouais, mouais… Bilan de cette petite discussion : mitigé. Je n'avais pas réussi à obtenir tout ce que je voulais de lui mais déjà au moins, il allait cesser de se forcer et m'écouter un peu. Ce n'était pas trop tôt !

2 Août CE 81

Comme tous les matins, depuis bientôt trois semaines, Athrun et moi venions voir ma sœur. Et comme tous les jours depuis qu'il était sorti, le regard de mon beau-frère s'assombrit lorsqu'il entra dans l'hôpital. Il se sentait impuissant et en avait marre...

Aujourd'hui c'était pire que les autres jours, il m'avait l'air sur le point d'exploser et regardait tout le monde d'une façon dure et froide. J'avais l'impression qu'il en voulait à tout le personnel de l'hôpital pour Cagalli.

D'un certain côté je le comprenais parfaitement : depuis qu'elle avait été admise ici, son état n'avait fait que se dégrader. Avant c'était limite, mais maintenant elle ne mangeait pratiquement plus, dormait peu et mal, pleurait souvent, parlait très peu, et cela ne faisait qu'empirer de jours en jours. A croire que personne dans ce service ne savait quoi faire pour elle, j'avais même l'impression qu'ils ne cherchaient pas réellement à savoir comment elle se sentait. Pour eux, elle était devenue un banal cas de dépression et puis voilà ça allait lui passer. En attendant il la bourrait d'antidépresseurs et nous répétait d'être patient…

Seulement notre patience avait des limites, et celle d'Athrun encore plus. Et comme en plus tous les traitements que ses médecins avaient essayés s'étaient avérés sans effet, il était maintenant convaincu qu'ils n'étaient qu'une bande d'incapable. Il n'avait pas tort non plus, ma sœur s'était enfoncée un peu plus dans la dépression chaque jour et ils continuaient à nous dire que ça aller s'arranger…

Mais bon tout de même les médecins n'y étaient pour rien si ma soeur était comme ça, ils faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour elle ! Enfin c'est ce que je me tuais à me répéter. Ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient, il fallait leur faire confiance. Cagalli allaient redevenir comme avant, elle allait sortir de sa dépression. Il fallait simplement être patient, ce qu'elle venait de vivre était très traumatisant. Perdre son enfant comme ça…

Athrun rentra dans la chambre de ma sœur et se figea. Cagalli était prostrée sur son lit, les bras autour de ses genoux serrés contre sa poitrine, et son regard perdu dans le vide fixait l'horizon à travers sa fenêtre. C'était de pire en pire…

Athrun passa devant moi et je crus un instant qu'il allait embrasser sa femme mais au lieu de ça, il ouvrit brutalement l'armoire contre le mur, ce qui fit sursauter Cagalli, et sortit le sac de voyage de ma sœur. Il le jeta ensuite sur le bord du lit et se mit à ranger les affaires de sa femme sans prendre le temps de vérifier qu'il ne les froissait pas. Il ne comptait pas… ?

« Athrun, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je ramène ma femme chez nous ! »

Il se moquait de moi… Il n'allait pas faire ça, pas contre l'avis médical ! Athrun, notre Athrun, n'agissait jamais sur un coup de tête comme ça ! Il n'était pas du genre à mettre la santé de sa femme en danger !

Il continua à ranger, non plutôt fourrer en vrac, les affaires de ma sœur dans son sac pendant encore quelques minutes et je le regardai faire, figé par la surprise. Quelle mouche avait piqué mon beau-frère ce matin ? Il ne pouvait pas faire ça…

Il referma le sac, le jeta sur son épaule droite puis s'approcha de ma sœur, se pencha vers elle et murmura à son oreille :

« Accroche-toi à moi Cali. »

Cagalli releva la tête vers lui et il la rassura d'un sourire.

« Je te ramène à la maison. »

L'esquisse d'un sourire illumina le visage de ma sœur pendant un court moment et elle se pendit à son cou. Il se redressa et passa son bras droit sous ses genoux tandis qu'il la serra tendrement contre lui de l'autre.

Nooon…. Non, non, non ! Je rêvais là ! Il n'était pas en train de faire ça ! Je voulais tellement faire sortir ma sœur de cet hôpital de merde que je le rêvais !

Athrun s'avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit en lâchant quelques seconde ma sœur qui raffermit son emprise autour de son cou.

Il sortit et la porte commença à se refermer lentement. Si, il l'avait fait ! Il sortait ma sœur, sa femme, de force de l'hôpital !

Je rattrapai la porte juste avant qu'elle ne se referme et courus dans le couloir pour rattraper Athrun.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de faire Athrun ?

- Oui parfaitement. Je ramène ma femme chez moi avec nos enfants, là où elle sera le mieux. »

D'accord… Je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire : le suivre et le soutenir dans son geste. Il avait raison de toute façon, ma sœur serait beaucoup mieux entourée de sa famille que par des inconnus qui n'avaient que faire d'elle. En plus tout allait pour le mieux au manoir : Ryũ allait beaucoup mieux et ne passait plus son temps enfermé dans sa chambre, Léonore avait retrouvé le sourire, Lacus et moi étions rassurés car Athrun avait repris du poil de la bête.

Une porte s'ouvrit à notre droite et une femme poussa un cri de surprise puis alerta des médecins. Houlà les pauvres infirmières et médecins risquaient d'être fort surpris par Athrun. Quand il s'agissait de sa femme ou de sa famille, il n'était plus du tout le jeune homme calme et posé que tout le monde connaissait.

« Monsieur Zala ! L'interpella une voix ferme derrière nous. »

Je me retournai et remarquai que le chef du service de Cagalli courrait derrière nous suivi de prés par l'ancien kiné de mon beau-frère. Il risquait d'y avoir de l'orage dans l'air bientôt !

Athrun l'ignora et continua à marcher tout tenant tendrement ma sœur contre lui. Il n'était pas d'humeur à discuter… Et à vrai dire moi non plus.

Les bruits de pas se firent de plus en plus rapides et son jeune kiné passa devant nous pour lui barrer le passage.

« Mais que faîtes-vous Monsieur Zala ? »

Mon beau-frère s'arrêta et lui lança un regard noir, chargé de colère. Mauvaise idée de la part du kiné, rien n'allait arrêter mon beau-frère.

Le jeune médecin soutint son regard.

« Vous voulez réduire à néant tous vos efforts pour marcher ?

- Je n'en ai rien à faire ! »

Il fit un pas mais son kiné ne broncha pas.

« Laissez-moi passer ! Ordonna sèchement Athrun. »

Le ton commençait à monter et mon beau-frère à s'énerver… Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout…

Le chef du service rejoignit enfin son collègue et commença essoufflé :

« Monsieur Zala… Il n'a jamais été question…, il prit une grande inspiration, que votre femme sorte aujourd'hui. Soyez raisonnable !

- Je me contrefiche de votre avis. Ma femme ne restera pas un minute de plus dans votre service, ni même dans un autre. Je la ramène chez nous, avec ou sans votre approbation. »

Il était temps que j'intervienne ou mon beau-frère risquerait de dire des choses qu'il allait regretter ensuite.

« Ecoutez Docteur Kobayakawa, l'état de ma sœur n'a fait que se dégrader depuis son arrivée ici…

- Monsieur Yamato, votre sœur est encore fragilisée par le traumatisme qu'elle a vécu. Nous avions pensé à la faire sortir, mais ses enfants vont la fatiguer plus qu'autre chose… »

Cagalli étouffa un sanglot et s'accrocha encore plus au cou de son mari. Elle n'allait vraiment pas bien du tout, il fallait qu'elle rentre avec nous absolument.

« Ma nièce et Ryũ sont adorables, et ne fatigueront en aucun cas ma sœur. Au contraire, ils lui rendront le sourire.

- Je n'ai jamais mis en doute le fait que votre nièce et votre neveu soient des enfants adorables mais…

- Ma femme ne restera pas une seconde de plus ici, vous m'entendez ! Je ne vous laisserais pas continuer à l'abrutir avec vos antidépresseurs à la con qui n'ont aucun effet sur elle ! Tout ce dont elle a besoin, c'est de la présence de sa famille et non de la votre ! Maintenant laissez-moi passer. »

Le titulaire se décala mais le jeune kiné, résolu à lui faire lâcher ma sœur, continua à barrer le chemin à mon beau-frère. Athrun garda son calme et lui demanda une dernière fois de se pousser. Il n'éleva pas le ton cette fois-ci mais le regard dur et rempli de détermination qu'il lui lança suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne gagnerait pas. Il se décala enfin.

« Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour ma femme ou pour moi. Je ne vous en serai jamais assez reconnaissant. »

Il continua son chemin et un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. Nous avions réussi, enfin nous… Athrun avait réussi à faire sortir ma sœur de cet hôpital et nous allions la ramener enfin à la maison.

Le trajet du retour s'effectua en silence, je ne mis même pas la musique. Le moment était tel que le moindre son aurait été de trop. J'étais heureux, Athrun calme et apaisé, et ma sœur sereine. Elle dormait contre mon beau-frère, qui s'était installé à l'arrière de la voiture et qui repoussait régulièrement ses mèches rebelles de ses joues avec tendresse et amour.

La vie allait reprendre son cours, lentement. Cela n'allait pas être facile, vu l'état actuel de ma sœur, mais nous allions être là prés d'elle, prés d'eux. Nous allions les accompagner dans leur deuil. Oui les, parce que même si mon beau-frère ne laissait rien voir, je savais parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas non plus encore fait le sien. Il pensait l'avoir fait mais c'était faux : il se crispait dés que nous évoquions le sujet « bébé », partait dés que nous commencions à parler des récents évènements, était souvent très pensif et surtout très peu bavard. Certes ça n'avait jamais été dans ses habitudes de beaucoup parler, mais là il fallait carrément le forcer pour le faire participer à une conversation car ce n'était pas lui qui allait en engager une…

Et il y avait plein d'autres signes encore. Comme par exemple le fait qu'il regarde avec tristesse les albums photos de Léonore bébé ou qu'il observe longuement sa fille avec mélancolie…

* * *

Leur portail apparut dans mon champ de vision. Voilà nous étions arrivés. Je me garai et soupirai. Comment les enfants et Lacus allaient réagir ?

« Elle dort toujours ?

- Oui. »

Je souris. Au moins pendant qu'elle dormait elle ne pensait pas à leur enfant.

Je sortis ouvrir la portière à Athrun qui posa lentement pied à terre afin de ne pas réveiller ma sœur. Nous progressâmes ensuite lentement dans leur allée, moi devant lui pour lui ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Je le laissai passer en premier, puis lui emboitai le pas.

Une fois à l'intérieur du manoir, il s'engagea toujours d'un pas lent et régulier dans le couloir et arriva dans le salon où j'entendis plusieurs personnes crier de surprise. Il quémanda le silence et expliqua :

« Elle dort. »

Un silence religieux accueillit cette nouvelle mais la surprise resta sur leur visage, surtout sur celui de Lacus et Ryũ. Ma nièce, elle, trépignait d'impatience et affichait un sourire radieux. Elle se retenait de hurler de joie de savoir sa mère de retour ainsi que de courir vers ses parents.

Après quelques secondes passées dans le salon, mon beau-frère monta avec douceur les escaliers en évitant de le faire grincer. Ma sœur commençait à avoir le sommeil léger comme lui, m'avait-il appris.

J'hésitai un instant à le suivre pour m'assurer que tout irai bien... Non mieux valait le laisser un peu seul avec elle. Ils se retrouvaient enfin, je n'allais pas gâcher ce moment-là.

Je restai donc en bas et me sentis rapidement menacé par les regards de ma femme et Ryũ. Finalement j'aurais mieux fait de monter, j'allais être harcelé de questions !

« Athrun a réussi à obtenir une permission pour Cagalli ? » Lacus

« Pourquoi Maman est très fatiguée ? » Léonore

« Cagalli va bien ? » Ryu

« Pourquoi avait-il le sac de voyage de Cagalli ? » De nouveau ma femme

« Maman est toujours malade ? » Ma nièce maintenant

« Euh… Athrun n'est pas censé ne pas porter des choses lourdes ? » Ryũ

Ils allaient me laisser le temps de répondre à l'une de leurs questions ?!

« Hey doucement ! Pas tout le monde à la fois. »

Ils se turent et j'essayai de répondre à leur question dans l'ordre.

« En quelque sorte Lacus, oui. Disons plutôt que la permission est à vie. »

Elle me dévisagea, encore plus surprise que tout à l'heure.

« Il a fait sortir Cagalli …de force ?

- Oui. C'est ça, exactement ça !

- Non, tu te moques de nous ? Voulut s'assurer Ryũ.

- Non, du tout. Quand il est arrivé et qu'il l'a vue, il a juste fait son sac et l'a emmenée. Il a signé une décharge et on est parti. »

Lacus se recula de quelque pas et s'assit sur le canapé. Elle n'en revenait pas non plus. Elle joua avec ses mains quelques secondes puis releva la tête vers moi.

« Et ses médecins n'ont rien dit ?

- Si, mais ils ont vite été à court d'arguments. Et puis surtout Athrun n'était pas d'humeur à écouter qui que ce soit. »

Je vins m'asseoir à côté d'elle et fus imité par Ryũ qui se réinstalla sur le fauteuil. Ma nièce quant à elle vint se mettre sur mes genoux.

« Pas d'autres questions ? Je peux répondre à vos précédentes ? »

Ils hochèrent tous les trois la tête et je soupirai de soulagement. Bon maintenant, il ne me restait plus qu'à me souvenir de leurs questions…

« Alors Léonore, ta maman n'a pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours, c'est pour ça qu'elle s'est très vite endormie dans les bras de ton papa. Tu sais bien qu'elle s'y sent en sécurité.

- Hum, hum. Moi aussi, je me sens en sécurité dans les bras de Papa. Maman va dormir longtemps ?

- Peut-être jusqu'à ce qu'on mange ou peut-être jusqu'au goûter. Je ne sais pas ma puce, ta maman est très très fatiguée mais elle n'est pas malade, simplement épuisée et triste.

- Je suis sûre que Maman va vite retrouver le sourire. On va tous s'occuper d'elle.

- Oui ma puce, tout le monde sera là prés d'elle maintenant.

- Dis Tonton, je peux aller voir Maman ?

- Pas tout de suite ma puce. Ta maman doit se reposer.

- Je ferais pas de bruit, c'est promis !

- Même si tu ne fais pas de bruit Léonore, pas maintenant, intervint Ryũ. Athrun a besoin de se retrouver un peu seul avec Cagalli.

- D'accord Ryũ… »

Elle était déçue et c'était tout à fait compréhensible mais Athrun et ma sœur avaient vraiment besoin de ce moment d'intimité.

«Dis Léonore, que dirais-tu de préparer le repas de ce midi ? On va faire le plat préféré de ta maman, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Super ! Maman va être très contente ! »

Elle sauta de mes genoux et attrapa la main de ma femme qui la conduisit dans la cuisine en me faisant un clin d'œil. Elle allait occuper ma nièce autant qu'elle le pouvait, cela lui éviterait de trop se ronger les sangs pour sa mère. En plus, elle adorait faire quelque chose pour elle. C'était vraiment une bonne idée !

« Je n'en reviens pas qu'Athrun ait fait ça !

- Et moi donc Ryũ ! Je me suis demandé jusqu'à la fin si je n'étais pas en train de rêver.

- Ca devait être surprenant sur le moment.

- Oui. Très. C'est Athrun quoi ! Il est tout le temps surprenant. »

Il éclata de rire.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire.

- Sinon pour répondre à tes questions de tout à l'heure, physiquement Cagalli va bien, elle s'est remise de son agression mais moralement c'est une autre histoire. Elle n'a pas encore fait son deuil et ce ne sont pas les médecins qui l'ont aidée en la bourrant d'antidépresseurs à la con comme dis Athrun.

- Il lui faudra du temps. Elle le voulait depuis tellement longtemps…

- Je sais, elle m'en parlait souvent… »

* * *

Les escaliers grincèrent. Je jetai un œil vers eux en mettant l'un des dernières assiettes que j'avais en main. Cagalli descendait du premier étage sous l'œil attentif d'Athrun.

« Regarde qui est là Léonore ! »

Ma nièce, assise sur le canapé, se retourna vers moi et s'écria en voyant ma sœur :

« Maman ! »

Elle sauta du sofa et se mis à courir vers ses parents. Derrière moi, mon beau-frère murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de sa femme qui la fit rire. Comme c'était bon de l'entendre rire !

Les escaliers cessèrent de grincer et j'entendis ma sœur pousser un petit cri de surprise. Je posai la dernière assiette, celle de Cagalli, et me retournai.

Léonore s'était accrochée comme un koala à ma sœur et avait posé sa tête sur son épaule.

« Bonjour ma puce, murmura Cagalli en serrant sa fille dans ses bras.

- Bon retour à la maison Maman ! »

Ma nièce renifla. Elle était tellement contente de voir sa mère qu'elle en pleurait…

« Merci ma puce. »

Ma sœur l'embrassa ses cheveux tandis que mon beau-frère se rapprocha des deux femmes de sa vie. Léonore leva la tête à ce moment là et passa l'un de ses bras autour du cou de son père. Elle l'attira vers sa mère et il se retrouva front contre front avec elle. Un sourire se dessina sur leurs lèvres à tous les deux et je ne pus m'empêcher de les imiter. Notre famille était entièrement réunie cette fois-ci.

« A table tout le monde ! Nous ordonna ma femme. »

Ma nièce lâcha ses parents et les attrapa chacun par une main pour les mener à la table. Elle tourna la tête vers sa mère et annonça tout souriante :

« Tata et moi on a préparé ton plat préférée Maman ! »

Les larmes aux yeux, ses deux parents suivirent docilement ma nièce en se jetant des petits regards complices. Léonore installa sa mère puis son père. Ryũ arriva quelques secondes plus tard le plat dans les mains, suivi de prés par ma femme qui amenait de quoi nous servir.

Une fois posé ce qu'il avait en main, Ryũ vint souhaiter la bienvenue à ma sœur puis partit s'installer à son tour. Lacus commença à servir et le silence s'installa entre nous. Il y avait comme un malaise. Quelque chose n'allait pas… Non Cagalli n'allait pas.

« Je suis désolée…, s'excusa-t-elle subitement avant d'éclater en sanglot. »


	21. Seconde fin : Chapitre Dix Huit

Avec le chapitre précédent ca fait 25 maitenant.

Chapitre Dix-huit.

5 Août CE 81

(POV Yzak)

J'hallucinai. Ou alors la photo que j'avais devant les yeux était montée de toute pièce. Cagalli allait bien. Ce n'était pas elle dans les bras d'Athrun. D'ailleurs cela ne pouvait même pas être Athrun, il n'avait pas le droit de porter quoi que ce soit à cause de son dos. C'était forcément une erreur, un trucage. Sans doute encore la presse people qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire qu'aller raconter des bobards sur mes amis…

Je m'appuyai sur mon dossier de fauteuil en regardant de nouveau attentivement la photo. Elle avait l'air tellement vraie… En plus Kira était même avec eux… Non, ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible ! Athrun, ou au moins Kira, nous aurait prévenus s'il était arrivé quelqu'un chose à Cagalli ! Nous étions leurs amis tout de même !

« _La représentante d'ORB malade… ?_ Et qu'aurait-elle bande de cons ? Vous avez que ça à foutre de vos journées ou quoi ? Inventez des conneries ! Ils n'ont pas assez souffert comme ça, faut que vous en rajoutiez ? »

Ah que ca m'énervait ! J'avais envie de déchirer cet article de presse de merde ! Qu'est ce qu'il avait été encore inventé comme absurdité ?

« _Que cache le soudain retrait de la scène politique mondiale de Cagalli Yula Athha-Zala ? Nous a-t-on dit toute la vérité quant aux derniers évènements ? Est-ce que tout va réellement bien pour le couple Zala ? _Ca ne vous regarde pas bande de débiles ! C'est leur vie privée, pas la votre ! »

Ce que ces vautours pouvaient me taper sur le système ! J'avais envie de les étrangler tellement ils m'insupportaient ! Mais bon sang, qu'est que les gens trouvaient de passionnant dans la vie privée des stars et des figures politiques ? Nous étions comme tout le monde ! Notre vie n'avait rien de plus exceptionnel que la leur ! Eux avaient le droit à leur intimité et leur jardin secret, pourquoi pas nous ? Nous aussi nous avions besoin de garder des choses marquantes et éprouvantes pour nous et notre famille. Qu'est ce que ca allait leur apporter de plus de savoir que mon meilleur ami avait toujours des problèmes de santé et que sa femme avait préféré rester prés de lui pour s'occuper de lui plutôt que de participer à des congrès politique et autre déplacements sans grand intérêt ?

« _Ces questions sont sur toutes les lèvres et les hypothèses fusent de tout part_. _Cette photo (voir ci-dessus) vient en rajouter une de plus à la longue liste : la Représentante Athha-Zala serait gravement malade… _

_En effet, c'est dans les bras de son mari, épuisée et amaigrie, qu'elle a été aperçue trois jours plus tôt à la sortie de l'hôpital central de Yamagata (capitale de l'Archipel d'ORB ndlr) alors qu'elle était censée, d'après ses émirs, se trouver très loin d'ici dans leur résidence secondaire à s'occuper de son mari, soit disant encore convalescent… »_

C'était quoi leurs insinuations à deux balles là ?

« Parce qu'il vous faut un justificatif médical maintenant ? Non mais vous vous prenez pour qui bande de charognards ! Hurlai-je

- Yzak ? Tout va bien ? »

Je sursautai et lâchai mon journal. Dearka avait passé sa tête à travers ma porte un peu entrebâillée.

« Ah Dearka, c'est toi ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? »

Il entra dans la pièce et s'avança jusqu'à mon bureau. Il avait un magazine à la main et retenait une page. Il se pencha, ouvrit le magazine et le tourna vers moi :

« Ça. »

Je me redressai de mon siège et approchai le journal de moi. Il était ouvert sur une double page où se trouvait à droite la même photo que dans mon article de presse. Je parcourus rapidement son article.

« Tu sais quelque chose toi ? Parce que je ne serais pas contre un petit éclaircissement.

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi Dearka, figure toi !

- Quoi ? Mais c'est les parents de ta filleule ! »

Ah non ! Il n'allait pas commencer à me reprocher des trucs ! Ça, pas question !

« Et aussi les parents de **ta** filleule! Et j'ose te signaler que c'est toi qui habite sur ORB, pas moi ! »

Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil en face de moi.

« Ouais, c'est vrai. Excuse-moi Yzak mais ça m'a tellement surpris de voir ça !

- Et moi donc ! C'est ma secrétaire qui m'en a parlé. Elle lisait ça quand je suis arrivé. »

Je lui montrai mon journal.

« Quand elle m'a sortie « Vous avez des nouvelles de Monsieur et Madame Zala ? », je suis tombé sur le cul !

- Moi, je l'ai appris en prenant la navette à December City ce matin. Des amies en parlaient entre elles. En arrivant j'ai tout de suite appelé Miri mais elle n'a rien entendu de tel. Elle va se renseigner au prés de ses collègues, elle doit me rappeler bientôt.

- C'est un montage, c'est sûr ! Il leur fallait bien un scandale pour cet été ! Lâchai-je avec certitude.

- Oui, ca ne peut pas être vrai. De toute façon, ils nous auraient prévenus s'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave.

- En plus Cagalli et Miri sont très proches, non ? »

Il hocha positivement la tête.

« C'est encore des conneries, c'est sûr et certain. »

Je reposai mon regard sur la photo.

« Et puis ça ne peut définitivement pas être Cagalli : elle en est à plus de 5 mois de grossesse, ca devrait se voir maintenant. Là, la femme que « Athrun » porte contre lui, est aussi plate qu'une limande. Bizarre pour une femme enceinte, non ?

- Oui, assez. Mais elle peut aussi très bien ne pas avoir beaucoup pris, me rétorqua-t-il, pas trop convaincu par mon argument. Tu te souviens bien que pour Léonore ça ne s'est vraiment vu que lorsqu'elle a dépassé le sixième mois de grossesse.

- Oui, oui je m'en souviens. Mais à son mariage, elle avait déjà un petit ventre. Peu visible certes, mais il était là ! Là cette femme n'a absolument rien. Ce n'est pas elle, je te dis ! Insistai-je

- Je sais que ce n'est pas elle. Ni Athrun d'ailleurs, il n'a pas le droit de soulever sa fille déjà, alors porter sa femme encore moins ! »

Un téléphone sonna et je vis mon ami fouiller dans sa poche de pantalon.

« Ca c'est Miri, bouge pas ! »

Il décrocha et partit sur mon petit balcon.

Durant son absence, je lus plus attentivement l'article qu'il avait ramené. Il disait la même chose que mon article à quelques différences prés. Vraiment, ces personnes-là n'avaient que ça à faire dans leur vie ou quoi ? Allez pourrir celle des autres et raconter tout et n'importe quoi sur eux !

Mon fixe sonna et je décrochai immédiatement.

« Commandant Joule ? »

Ma secrétaire... Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait encore ?

« Oui, Eria.

- Le Commandant Yamato est ici, il voudrait vous voir. »

Kira ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait sur les Plants ? Il était censé être avec sa sœur et Athrun.

« Faite-le entrer, s'il vous plait.

- Bien Commandant. »

Elle raccrocha et la porte de mon bureau s'ouvrit une minute plus tard.

« Merci Mademoiselle

- De rien Commandant Yamato. »

Kira entra à l'intérieur et au même moment Dearka revint de sur le balcon.

« Bon, Miri ne sait rien, annonça-t-il en refermant la porte coulissante. On devrait les appeler pour s'assurer que tout va bien.

- Appeler qui Dearka ? L'interrogea Kira. »

Mon ami se retourna à ce moment là en sursautant légèrement

« Kira ! S'étonna-t-il. Bah depuis quand tu es là ?

- Je viens d'arriver. Je voulais justement passer à ton hôtel après, mais bon puisque tu es là, je vais faire une pierre deux coups.

- Une pierre deux coups pour quoi ?

- Je vous dirais ça dés que tu m'auras dit qui vous vouliez appeler ?

- Ta sœur et ton beau-frère, intervins-je.

- Ils ne sont pas au manoir. Athrun est parti avec Cagalli et les enfants à leur résidence secondaire hier.

- Tout va bien alors ? M'assurai-je.

- Oui quand Lacus et moi on est parti, ils allaient plutôt bien. »

Je soupirai de soulagement. Cet article n'était rien d'autres qu'un ramassis de conneries

« Vous restez longtemps sur les Plants cette fois-ci ?

- Non. Je venais justement vous dire que nous avions vendu la maison. On déménage sur ORB.

- Ah ? »

Voilà que eux aussi partaient…

« Athrun et Cagalli vont nous accueillir jusqu'à temps qu'on retrouve une maison.

- Vous allez essayez de vous installer prés d'eux j'imagine ?

- Oui, je veux rattraper le temps que j'ai perdu avec ma famille.

- C'est vrai que sept ce n'est pas rien ! Fit remarquer Dearka

- Je ne vous le fait pas dire ! »

Nous éclatâmes de rire. En y repensant, notre pauvre Kira n'avait même pas pu voir grandir sa nièce…

« Cette fois-ci, tu pourras voir grandir ton neveu ou ta nièce. »

Il se crispa à la mention du bébé de Cagalli et d'Athrun tandis qu'un éclair de tristesse passa dans ses yeux avant de disparaitre aussi vite qu'il était venu. Bizarre… Sûrement pensait-il au moment où lui serait enfin papa.

« Oui, je la ou le verrais grandir, répéta-t-il avec une pointe de amertume dans la voix. Pas comme Léonore…

- L'accouchement est prévu pour quand ? »

De la tristesse envahi à nouveau son regard et il demeura silencieux. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Il n'était tout de même pas à ce point désespéré de ne pas déjà être père tout de même ? C'est vrai que cela devait être un peu déprimant de voir sa sœur et son beau-frère déjà parents d'une magnifique petite fille avec en plus un autre enfant en route, mais bon il avait encore du temps devant lui !

Dearka s'avança vers lui et lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

« Hey, t'en fais pas, toi aussi tu seras père un jour ! »

La remarque ne lui arracha même pas un sourire. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées… De plus en plus bizarre… Dearka et moi nous interrogeâmes mutuellement du regard. Mon ami haussa les épaules. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas…

Le silence dura et commença à nous penser. On avait dit un truc qu'il ne fallait pas ou quoi ?

Une larme se forma au coin des paupières de Kira.

« Kira, tout va bien ? M'inquiétai-je

- Il n'y aura pas d'accouchement Yzak, nous annonça-t-il platement. »

Pas d'accouchement ? Comment ça ?

« Quoi ? Leur bébé est déjà né ?

- Il n'y aura pas de bébé non plus. »

Hein ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il nous chantait là ? Cagalli n'avait pas… ?

« Ta sœur a fait une fausse couche ?

- Non. Elle a été agressée. Elle a perdu leur bébé.

- Quoi ? Hurla-t-on Dearka et moi-même. »

Je me levai brutalement et manquai de faire tomber ma chaise. Cagalli agressée ? Il nous faisait marcher là ! Cagalli ne pouvait pas avoir perdu leur bébé, Athrun nous l'aurait dit tout de même ! Nous étions ses plus proches amis !

Kira se mit à fixer le sol et cela me mit hors de moi. Je sortis de derrière mon bureau et l'attrapai Kira par le col.

« C'est une mauvaise blague ? Tu te fous de notre gueule, c'est ça ? »

Il fut surpris par ma réaction pendant une micro seconde puis me lança un regard furieux.

« J'ai l'air ? »

Il planta son regard dans le mien et je remarquai son air sérieux et grave. Non, il ne se foutait pas de notre gueule… Je lâchai prise lentement et Kira perdu patience.

« J'étais là lorsque cette folle a poignardée ma sœur en plein ventre et qu'elle perdait tout son sang ! J'étais là aussi figure toi quand on a annoncé à mon beau-frère que leur bébé était mort ! »

Je serrai les poings et me mordit les lèvres pour retenir des larmes de rage. Elle avait perdu leur bébé… Et personne ne nous avait rien dit…

« Et c'est arrivé quand ? Demandai-je sèchement.

- Il y a un mois et demi.

- Un mois et demi ?! Vous comptiez nous le dire quand ? Au dernier moment encore, c'est ça ? On est des pauvres cons nous ? C'est vrai, ce n'est pas comme si on se connaissait depuis 10 ans et que vous étiez un peu comme notre famille !

- Yzak, calme-toi ! M'ordonna Dearka

- Me calmer ? Comment veux-tu que je reste calme quand on m'annonce ça ?

- Voilà pourquoi on attendait pour vous le dire Yzak ! Tu gueules tout le temps ! Et ce n'est pas ce dont ma sœur a besoin, vois-tu ! »

Je me calmai immédiatement. Il avait raison. Gueuler n'allait rien changer… mais c'était tellement injuste ! Pourquoi elle? Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait sur eux ?

Je repartis m'installer à mon bureau et invitai Kira à s'asseoir en face de moi. Dearka lui se posa sur mon bureau mais je ne dis rien bien que je détestais qu'il fasse cela. A force, je m'étais habitué à sa façon d'être.

« Comment vont-ils ? Demandai-je avec sérieux et calme.

- Pas trop bien. »

Je grinçai des dents. Je m'attendais au pire.

« Ma sœur est en pleine dépression à cause des ses connards de médecins... Comme ils ne savaient pas quoi faire pour elle, ils l'ont bourrée d'antidépresseurs…

- Quelle bande d'incapables ! Si je les vois un jour, je ne sais pas ce que je leur fait.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de recourir à la violence Yzak. Mon beau-frère s'est chargé de leurs cas déjà et il n'a pas été tendre avec eux.

- Athrun, pas tendre ? Impossible !

- C'est ce que tu crois Yzak. Mais tu sais quand il s'agit de sa famille, Athrun peut-être très méchant. Il a quand même sorti ma sœur de l'hôpital de force. Le chef du service dans lequel elle était a eu la malheureuse idée de l'en empêcher et le pauvre s'est fait incendié. Athrun était dans une colère noire ce jour-là, c'était vraiment… impressionnant.

- Je n'ai vu Athrun en colère qu'une seule fois et ça m'a suffit, commenta Dearka.

- Il est si impressionnant que ça ?

- Oh que oui. Et Cagalli en colère ce n'est rien à côté.

- Ah oui, je vois… »

Je me tus. Dire que Cagalli avait perdu leur bébé il y avait un mois et demi et que nous n'en avions jamais rien su… Comment d'habitude, nous n'avions pas trouvé le temps des les appeler et résultats de courses nous n'avions pas été là pour eux…

« Et depuis sa sortie, ça va ?

- Un peu mieux. Le fait qu'Athrun, les enfants et la chienne soient là constamment prés d'elle l'aide énormément. Mais ça ne suffit pas. Elle n'arrive pas à faire son deuil, elle s'en veut beaucoup. »

C'était la meilleure ça ! C'était elle qui avait été agressée et elle s'en voulait !

« Elle s'en veut ? Mais elle n'a rien fait !

- Pour elle, c'est entièrement de sa faute. Elle a laissé cette femme entrer dans la chambre d'Athrun, elle lui a permis de s'approcher d'elle, elle lui a fait confiance… »

Une inconnue avait pu s'approcher de Cagalli ? Mais ses gardes du corps étaient de pauvres crétins, ce n'était pas possible ça ! Elle était la Représentante bon sang ! En plus, la sécurité aurait dû être renforcée après ce qu'il s'était passé avec ce dingue là !

« Comment ça a pu se produire ? Qu'est ce que foutais ses gardes du corps ? Ils se tournaient les pouces ?

- Elle n'en avait pas. Elle était restée à l'hôpital avec Athrun pour la nuit. »

D'accord… Je comprenais un peu mieux comment cette femme avait pu s'approcher d'elle… Attendez Kira avait bien dit qu'elle était entré dans la chambre d'Athrun ? Ça n'avait pas de sens ! Comment avait-elle fait pour la trouver ? L'hôpital était immense !

« Mais comment cette femme a-t-elle pu avoir le numéro de la chambre d'Athrun ?

- Je ne sais pas. Pourtant nous avions demandé à l'accueil de ne divulguer aucune information.

- C'est vraiment un hôpital de merde ! »

Calme Yzak. On a dit qu'on arrêtait de gueuler.

« Et Athrun ?

- C'est un vrai mur de glace. Il refuse de laisser quiconque l'aider…

- Je vois… Tu as essayé de parler avec lui ?

- Impossible d'avoir un dialogue avec lui sur ce sujet. Soit il me trouvait un prétexte bidon et m'évitait toutes la journée, soit il m'écoutait sans vraiment m'écouter et me répondait par monosyllabe. Lacus a essayé aussi, mais rien à faire… »

Super… Cagalli dépressive et Athrun muet…

« Ne cherchez pas, il vit simplement très mal la situation, intervint très calmement Dearka. »

Nous nous tournâmes vers lui et l'interrogeâmes du regard. Qu'entendait-il par « Athrun vivait simplement très mal la situation. » ?

« J'étais comme lui quand Miri a fait sa fausse couche, nous expliqua-t-il. »

Les yeux de Kira, et sans doute les miens aussi, s'agrandirent. C'était la première fois depuis cinq ans que Dearka nous reparlait de la fausse couche de Miri…

« Pour Athrun ca doit être pire car lui voulait cet enfant alors que moi je ne m'y attendais pas. Je ne peux pas vraiment comparer ce qu'ils doivent actuellement vivre et ce que Miri et moi nous avons traversé mais je pense que je peux vous expliquer comme on se sent. »

Il marqua une pause et nous l'invitâmes à continuer.

« En tant que père déjà, même si on ne porte pas l'enfant, on s'y attache beaucoup. Tel que je connais Athrun, il avait déjà sûrement commencé à chercher un prénom et à planifier avec Cagalli les futurs mois, elle était quand même dans son cinquième mois. »

Oui, il avait raison, Athrun était bien comme ça. Je me rappelai que pour Léonore, Cagalli et Athrun avait déjà pratiquement tout prévu avant leur mariage. C'était même pour elle qu'ils s'étaient mariés si jeunes, sinon ils auraient attendus un peu. Cagalli m'avait dit ça un jour, pour leurs cinq ans de mariage il me semble.

« Et puis d'un seul coup, tout part en fumée. Au départ, on a du mal à l'admettre, on refuse parce qu'on ne veut pas lui dire adieu et lâcher tous ces rêves, tous ces projets qu'on a fait. »

J'imaginai parfaitement l'état dans lequel Athrun avait dû être après la l'annonce de cette terrible nouvelle : abattu… Cagalli l'avait tellement changé : il était devenu plus rêveur, il se projetait dans l'avenir et faisait des projets maintenant. Choses qu'il n'avait jamais faites depuis la mort de sa mère. Cagalli lui avait donné une joie de vivre que je ne lui connaissais pas.

« Avec le temps, on peut enfin le dire mais c'est douloureux, très douloureux même après des années. Ensuite on se demande ce qu'on a fait de mal, pourquoi ça tombe sur nous. On se sent même à un moment donné des incapables…

Nous c'était la nature qui l'avait voulu, notre enfant ne devait pas être viable, mais eux c'est encore plus difficile et douloureux parce qu'elle aurait été jusqu'au bout de sa grossesse… »

C'était tellement injuste… Ils ne méritaient vraiment pas ça…

« Ca peut vous paraître idiot et stupide de se sentir coupable alors que ce n'est pas de notre faute. C'est vrai qu'on n'est pas responsable mais on se dit que forcément c'est nous qui avons déconné.

Pour la mère, le sentiment de culpabilité est encore plus grand parce que c'est elle qui le porte, qui le protège. C'est pour ça que Cagalli pense que c'est entièrement de sa faute, elle croit avoir faillit à son devoir de mère.

Plus tard, quand le deuil sera fait, cette culpabilité va se transformer en peur, peur de retomber enceinte et de faillir à nouveau. Miri a eu peur pendant toute sa grossesse, il lui arrivait même de faire des crises d'angoisse… »

Les prochains mois s'annonçaient vraiment difficile pour mes amis… J'espérais vraiment que ceci n'allait pas les empêcher d'avoir le fils qu'ils voulaient tant…

« Je ne vous souhaite pas de vivre ça un jour, c'est vraiment éprouvant comme épreuve. Ca brise des couples parfois… »

Le visage de Kira se décomposa tandis que je déglutis difficilement.

« Ca n'arrivera pas à Cagalli et Athrun. Ils s'aiment beaucoup trop fort pour se séparer à cause de ça. Ils vont se relever, il faut juste leur laisser du temps et ne pas les brusquer. Leurs réactions sont tout à fait normales. S'il est un mur de glace comme tu le dis Kira, c'est pour elle. Parce qu'en tant que mari on se dit qu'on se doit d'être fort. Parce que nous on souffre mois, ce n'est pas nous qui l'avons porté, on ne peut pas comprendre le lien que notre femme a tissé avec notre enfant. Miri m'a expliqué que c'est comme une partie d'elle qui était morte avec notre bébé. »

J'avais oublié à quel point Miri avait du mal à se remettre de sa fausse couche… Elle s'était acharnée sur son boulot…

« S'il refuse toute aide, c'est parce qu'il a besoin de se prouver qu'il n'est pas un incapable. C'est à lui de prendre soin de sa femme, de faire son deuil seul, de s'occuper des enfants et de les rassurer.

A tout ce que je viens de vous dire, vous pouvez ajouter pour Athrun le fait d'avoir été incapable de protéger sa femme et son enfant. Il doit se dire qu'il a fait souffrir Cagalli, que c'est de sa faute... Le pire pour lui ça a du être de lui annoncer… »

Son regard se perdit dans le vide. Repenser à ça devait le faire souffrir…

« Que pouvons nous faire pour les aider Dearka ?

- Moi ce qui m'a énormément aidé, ce sont vos présence à tous. Le fait de savoir qu'on a des amis sur qui compter, qu'on n'est pas seul je peux vous assurer que ca vous rassure énormément. Le mieux qu'on puisse faire pour eux, c'est de passer du temps avec eux. Ca nous avait fait extrêmement de bien de partir avec eux en vacances. Ouais on devrait faire ça…partir en vacances quelques jours avec eux, tous ensembles. »

Il nous interrogea tour à tour du regard. J'acquiesçai et Kira aussi. Ça m'avait l'air d'une excellente idée. En plus, j'aimais vraiment passé du temps avec eux et leurs enfants. Léonore était une si adorable petite fille.

« Bon, je les appelle ce soir et j'organise ça avec eux. Fin Août, ca vous va ?

- Ca me va.

- Kira ?

- Je pense qu'on aura fini de déménager, rétorqua-t-il pensif.

- On va te filer un coup de main, proposai-je.

- Je crois que ca ne sera pas de refus.

- Parfait ! »

19 Août CE 81

(POV Léonore)

Aujourd'hui Maman et Papa ont beaucoup souri. C'est parce que Ryũ à proposer à Papa et Maman d'aller se promener sur les chemins prés de la maison qu'ils ont beaucoup souri. Ils leur ont rappelé beaucoup de joyeux souvenirs.

Pendant qu'on se promenait, Papa et Maman nous ont racontés pleins d'histoires de quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Maman nous a même dit que c'est ici que Papa et elle sont partis en vacances ensemble pour la première fois et que Papa lui a dit qu'il l'aimait beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup.

Après notre promenade, nous nous sommes installés sur la plage devant la maison. Ryũ et moi on a été se baigner mais Papa et Maman sont restés sur le sable. Maman a dormi un peu pendant que Papa nous surveillait.

Quand il a commencé à faire nuit, nous sommes rentrés et Papa a fait à manger avec Ryũ pendant que Maman et moi on mettait la table.

Là, nous avons fini de manger et on regarde un film. Nous sommes tous très contents parce que Maman a tout mangé aujourd'hui. Maman a de plus en plus d'appétit et recommence même parfois à grignoter quelque chose pour le goûter avec nous.

Maman se lève et Papa la suit du regard.

« Cali, où tu vas ?

- Chercher un carré de chocolat. Tu en veux un mon cœur ? »

Papa regard Maman avec de grands yeux. Papa est très surpris. C'est la première fois depuis qu'elle est revenue que Maman mange du chocolat le soir.

« Je ne serais pas contre mais juste un.

- Je reviens vite mon cœur. Tu me raconteras ce qu'il se sera passé ?

- Bien sûr. »

Maman va dans la cuisine sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas faire grincer le parquet du salon. Ryũ s'est endormi devant la télévision, c'est le film a dit Papa. Il pense qu'il n'y a pas assez d'action pour grand frère.

Maman revient rapidement et donne à Papa son carré de chocolat. Papa embrasse Maman et elle s'installe entre lui et moi. Elle me prend contre elle et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Papa.

Je suis heureuse. Papa et Maman sourient. Ils vont mieux. Ryũ et moi, on pense que c'est parce que nous sommes ici. Le manoir rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs à Papa et Maman. Ils s'y sont beaucoup disputés et c'est à la maison que Maman a découvert pourquoi Papa était devenu différent.

Dans la maison de Papi par contre, ils n'ont que de bons souvenirs. En plus, il y a la plage juste à côté et nous sommes loin de tout.

Maman me serre contre elle. Je ferme les yeux, je suis bien dans les bras de Maman.

Le film est fini mais personne ne bouge. Papa garde Maman contre elle, Maman me tiens toujours contre elle et Eléa reste à nos pieds. Papa regarde sa montre

« C'est bientôt l'heure d'aller se coucher, dit Papa tout bas. »

Aujourd'hui, tout le monde se couche tôt. Demain, on retrouve Tonton et Tata à l'aéroport. Papa et Maman ne veulent pas me dire pourquoi on ne retourne pas à la maison avant pour poser nos valises. Ils disent que c'est une surprise. Je suis sûre qu'elle a un rapport avec le coup de téléphone de Tonton Dearka. Papa et lui ont discuté très longtemps.

« On fait comment pour Ryũ ? Demande Maman. »

Ryũ ne s'est toujours pas réveillé. Je pense que ce n'est pas que à cause de film que Ryũ dort toujours. Il a beaucoup joué avec moi cette après-midi.

« Je vais le réveiller dans cinq minutes.

- D'accord mon cœur. »

Maman reste encore un peu contre Papa puis se penche vers moi.

« On va y aller ma puce.

- Oui Maman. »

Je me détache de Maman et dis bonsoir à Papa.

« Je viendrais te faire un bisou au lit, ma puce.

- Tu me liras une histoire aussi ?

- Oui, ma puce. »

Maman se lève et embrasse Papa.

« A toute de suite mon cœur. »

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut. Quelque chose a cogné contre le mur de ma chambre et j'ai peur. Je me lève, j'ai très peur. Il y a un drôle de bruit dehors.

Je sors de ma chambre. Je veux pas rester toute seule. Je traverse le couloir, la chambre de Papa et Maman est à l'autre bout du couloir.

« Léonore, qu'est-ce tu fais là ? »

Je cris et ferme les yeux. J'ai peur. Quelqu'un monte les escaliers en courant et me serre contre lui.

« C'est moi ma puce. »

C'est Papa ! Je m'accroche au haut de Papa. J'ai crû que la méchante dame était revenue. Je me mets à pleurer. J'ai eu vraiment peur.

Papa me soulève du sol et me serre dans ses bras.

« Tout va bien ma puce. Ce n'est que le vent.

- Elle ne reviendra jamais ?

- Qui ma puce ?

- La méchante dame, celle qui a fait du mal à Maman.

- Non, elle ne reviendra jamais ma puce. Plus personne ne fera de mal à Maman, je te le promets.

- Et le vilain Monsieur, il reviendra pas non plus ?

- Non, ma puce il ne reviendra pas. »

Papa commence à marcher vers ma chambre.

« Non ! Je veux rester avec toi Papa ! »

Je m'accroche au cou de Papa. Je veux pas retourner dans ma chambre, je veux rester avec Papa. Papa s'arrête et me serre contre lui.

« D'accord ma puce, mais on va aller en bas. Maman dort. »

Papa fait demi-tour et descend les escaliers. Papa va dans le salon et s'assoit sur le canapé.

« Je ne bougerais pas d'ici ma puce. Alors dors. Demain va être une longue journée. »

Papa va rester avec moi. Papa va me protéger. Je n'ai plus peur quand Papa est là.

Je lâche Papa et m'installe sur ses genoux. Papa se met à jouer avec mes cheveux.

« Tu vas dormir toi aussi Papa ?

- Oui ma puce, je vais dormir ne t'en fais pas. »

Si Papa va dormir aussi, alors je vais dormir. Je ne veux pas que Papa soit fatigué à cause de moi.

« Dis Papa, pourquoi tu étais débout ?

- Parce que je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

- Tu as encore mal Papa ? »

Papa s'arrête dans son geste. Papa croit que je ne vois pas qu'il a souvent mal, il pense que personne ne voit mais ce n'est pas vrai. Il n'y a que Maman qui n'a rien vu parce que Papa fait tout pour que Maman ne voit pas.

« Oui ma puce.

- C'est ton dos Papa ?

- Oui ma puce. »

Le dos de Papa n'est toujours pas guéri. Papa se force beaucoup, Ryũ le gronde souvent quand Maman n'est pas à côté d'eux mais Papa n'écoute pas. Il ne veut pas inquiéter Maman…

Quand Papa souffre, il va dans la cuisine et il ne bouge plus pendant plusieurs minutes. Ces derniers jours Papa est souvent allé dans la cuisine, parfois plusieurs fois dans la soirée. Papa a de plus en plus mal, je le sais mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Ryũ en a marre et se disputent beaucoup avec Papa. Il a réussi à imposer à Papa d'aller voir un médecin en revenant des vacances. Il a même dit qu'il viendrait avec lui pour s'assurer qu'il irait.

Même si Ryũ se fâche contre Papa, il s'inquiète beaucoup pour lui. Moi aussi, je m'inquiète pour Papa. Je veux pas que Papa se fasse mal pour Maman, si Maman savait elle le gronderait. Mais Maman ne sait pas…

« Tu ne diras rien à Maman d'accord ma puce ?

- Pourquoi tu veux rien dire à Maman ?

- Je **ne **veux rien dire à Maman parce que tout ce que Maman a besoin pour le moment c'est d'une famille qui va bien avec des enfants souriants et un mari pas malade. »

Mais Papa est malade. Pourquoi Papa dit qu'il n'est pas malade ? Je ne comprends pas.

« Maman n'aime pas quand tu mens Papa.

- Je ne mens pas ma puce, j'omets.

- C'est pareil. Maman se fâchera quand elle saura. Tu ne veux pas que Maman soit fâchée, Papa ?

- Non ma puce.

- Alors dis lui Papa. Tu as beaucoup mal et…

- Ne t'en fais pas ma puce, mon dos va bientôt guérir. »

Papa ment encore, je le sais. Son dos ne va pas guérir bientôt. Il a déjà dit ça avant de partir en vacances et le dos de Papa ne va pas mieux.

« Je te crois pas Papa. »

Papa soupire.

« J'irai voir un médecin avec Ryũ, c'est promis.

- Promis Papa ? Tu iras ? »

Je veux être sûr que le dos de Papa va guérir. Je ne veux plus que Papa ait mal.

« Oui c'est promis, je prendrais rendez-vous quand on rentrera. Mais en échange tu ne dis rien à Maman d'accord ? C'est un secret entre toi et moi.

- D'accord… »

Je n'aime pas mentir. Maman dit que c'est mal et Papa aussi. Mais si Papa me demande de me mentir alors je ne dirais rien à Maman. Sinon Papa et Maman vont se disputer et ça sera de ma faute. Je ne veux pas que Papa et Maman se dispute à cause de moi.

* * *

Il est six heures du matin et nous sommes tous dans la voiture. Ryũ est derrière avec moi et Eléa, Papa, lui, est devant avant Maman. Ce matin, c'est Maman qui conduit. Elle a insisté et Papa n'a pas résisté longtemps. Papa est fatigué, je pense que Papa n'a pas dormi cette nuit parce quand Maman m'a réveillée ce matin, Papa avait déjà tout rangé dans la voiture. Est-ce que Papa a eu mal toute la nuit ?

Maman démarre. Je suis contente : dans quelques heures je vais revoir Tonton et Tata. Je pense que la surprise de Papa et Maman c'est des vacances avec Tonton et Tata. Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'est pas parti en vacances avec eux. L'année dernière Tata n'a pas pu descendre pour les grandes vacances.

Papa se tourne vers nous et nous annonce

« On en a pour trois heures de route minimum les enfants. Vous pouvez dormir si vous voulez. »

Ryũ et moi lui sourions et Papa se retourne. Maman recule. Ca y est on part, on rentre à la maison.

* * *

Ryũ me secoue doucement.

« Petite sœur, on est arrivé. »

Déjà ? Je baille. Je suis encore fatiguée. Papa vient ouvrir la portière de mon côté et me détache. Il veut me prendre contre lui pour que je dorme encore un peu mais Ryũ se fâche.

« Putain mais c'est quand que tu vas arrêter d'être aussi borné Athrun !

- Pas de vulgarité Ryũ, s'il te plait.

- Pardon Athrun mais je commence à en avoir sacrément marre de te répéter toujours la même chose depuis un mois. Ca fait au moins 200 fois. Tu n'as pas le droit de porter des charges supérieures à un kilo ! 201 fois maintenant

- Je vais bien Ryũ.

- Mon œil ! Tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit parce que tu avais mal ! »

Et voilà, Papa et Ryũ se disputent encore et comme toujours Maman n'est pas là pour les entendre, elle est partie cherche un chariot pour mettre les bagages. J'aimerais que pour une fois Maman soit là, je n'aime pas quand Papa et Ryũ se disputent. Après ils se font la tête pendant plusieurs heures. Mais là grand frère a raison de se fâcher, Papa n'a pas le droit de me porter…

« Mais puisque je te dis que mon dos ne fait pas mal Ryũ !

- J'en ai rien à faire ! Je vais m'occuper de Léonore et toi tu vas rester sagement avec Cagalli. Si je te vois porter un seul bagage plus de dix seconde, je te tape un scandale dans l'aéroport devant tout le monde. »

Super ! Ryũ a gagné.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Maman est revenue !

« Rien Cagalli.

- Mouais…C'est vrai ce mensonge ma puce ?

- Hum ! Mentis-je. Ryũ proposait à Papa de mettre votre gros sac au fond du chariot alors que Papa pensait que c'est mieux de mettre nos petits sacs. Du coup, ils se disputent.

- Je vois… Vous savez quoi, le problème est vite réglé puisque notre chariot est à deux étages ! »

Papa et Ryũ bougonnent mais au fond je suis sûre qu'ils sont soulagés que Maman n'ait rien entendu.

Ryũ aide Papa à mettre les bagages sur le chariot puis me porte. Je n'ai plus trop sommeil mais j'aime bien quand Ryũ me porte.

Nous entrons dans l'aéroport. Maman pousse le chariot, Papa essaye de trouver notre hall et Ryu suit derrière. Papa râle, il y a beaucoup de monde. Il demande à Ryũ de bien les suivre, il a peur de nous perdre.

« Athrun ! Cagalli ! »

Quelqu'un appelle Papa et Maman, un homme. Papa fait un tour sur lui-même.

« Athrun par ici ! »

Papa s'arrête et nous fait un signe de la main. Maman fait faire un quart de tour au chariot et j'aperçois Tonton qui nous fait coucou. Ryũ me lâche et je saute par terre pour aller dire bonjour à Tonton et Tata qui est juste derrière lui.

« Tonton ! Tata ! »

Tonton me réceptionne et me fait tourner dans les airs.

« Coucou ma puce ! Tu vas bien ?

- Oui ! Et toi Tonton ?

- Très content de te voir ma petite nièce adorée !»

Tonton me repose par terre et Tata me serre contre elle.

« Bonjour Léonore ! Tu es prête ?

- Hum ! Mais on va où ?

- Ça c'est une surprise. Dans quelques minutes, tu sauras. »

Même Tata ne veut pas me dire… Je déteste les surprises !

Tonton et Tata disent bonjour à Papa et Maman, puis Tonton annonce :

« L'enregistrement des bagages est prévu dans 10 minutes. Les enfants nous attendent devant nos files.

- Allons-y alors ! »

* * *

Ca y est nous sommes installés dans l'avion. Je suis entre Maman et Tata. Papa est contre le hublot et Tonton prés de l'allée. Ryũ et les grands sont devant nous.

Je suis contente ! L'avion est enfin en train de décoller et je sais enfin où nous allons ! En Italie ! Tata m'a dit qu'on allait rejoindre Tonton Dearka, Tata Miri, Katsuo, Tonton Yzak et Tata Shiho là-bas. Nous allons dans un grand chalet à côté de Rome. . C'est Tonton Dearka qui a tout organisé avec Tonton Yzak

« Tata, Rome c'est où ?

- Rome se trouve prés de la côte ouest de l'Italie, ma puce. C'est la capitale de ce pays.

- Et c'est loin ?

- Oui Léonore.

- On a combien d'heures d'avion ?

- Beaucoup. Une bonne dizaine minimum.

- C'est long !

- Les grands ont ramené des jeux de société, tu pourras aller avec eux quand le décollage sera terminé.

- Et c'est dans longtemps ?

- Cinq minutes peut-être, dix minutes sinon.

- C'est long !

- Ma puce ?

- Oui Maman.

- Arrête de râler. »

Maman me fait son gros regard, elle n'aime pas quand je râle. Je lui souris.

« D'accord Maman ! »

* * *

Je ris. Ryũ et moi, on a encore gagné aux cartes!

« Bien joué petite sœur ! Me félicite Ryũ.

- Les enfants ? Nous appelle Maman. »

Je me retourne vers elle.

« Faites moins de bruit, s'il vous plait.

- Pardon Maman.

- Ouais ! On a encore un bon jeu Léonore ! S'écrie grand frère. »

Maman se redresse et donne un coup de livre sur la tête à Ryũ.

« Aie !

- Ryũ ! Arrête de beugler comme un veau !

- Pardon Cagalli…

- Faites moins de bruit, c'est la dernière fois que je vous le répète. Encore un hurlement et je vous confisque votre jeu de carte, compris ?

- Oui Cagalli ! Répondent les grands tous ensemble. »

Maman se rassoit et je remarque que Papa a les yeux fermés. La veste de Maman est roulée en boule contre le hublot et Papa appuie sa tête dessus.

« Papa dort ?

- Il essaye.

- Papa n'arrive pas à s'endormir à cause de nous ?

- En partie. Vos hurlements n'arrangent pas le mal de tête de Papa. »

Papa a mal à la tête… Il a toujours mal à la tête quand il a très mal au dos…

« Une migraine ? Demande Ryũ. »

Grand frère s'est retourné et regarde Papa inquiet.

« Oui… Elle ne passe pas malgré les cachets que je lui ai donnés. »

Ryũ se tourne vers moi. Il pense comme moi : Papa a très mal au dos et c'est pour ça qu'il a mal à la tête.

« On arrive dans combien de temps ? Demande grand frère.

- Encore quatre heures de vol. »

Ryũ se rassoit dans son siège en soufflant et je l'imite. Il se penche vers moi et me chuchote :

« Léonore, c'est pas bon du tout…

- C'est à cause de son dos, pas vrai ?

- Oui… »

Je suis très inquiète. Quand Papa a mal au dos, il doit changer souvent de position ou s'allonger. Là Papa est assis depuis plusieurs heures…

* * *

Maman est très en colère. Elle a découvert le secret de Papa, elle nous a entendu parlé dans l'avion Ryũ et moi. Elle s'est disputée avec Papa en arrivant au chalet et depuis Maman rouspète contre lui. Tata, Tata Miri et Tata Shiho essayent de calmer Maman mais elle est vraiment très en colère. Elle déteste quand Papa ment, surtout quand Papa ment sur sa santé.

Maman se lève.

« Je ferais mieux d'aller voir comment il va. Je reviens. »

Maman rentre dans le chalet et tout le monde se met à parler de Papa. Tout le monde est inquiet pour lui. Papa a eu très mal au dos pendant tout le trajet. Les cachets que Maman lui a donnés ne l'ont pas soulagé et même les comprimés que Papa prend d'habitude n'ont pas eu d'effet.

Du coup, Papa s'est allongé après s'être disputé avec Maman et il n'est pas descendu depuis que nous sommes arrivés.

Maman redescend. Elle est toute seule. Papa doit encore avoir mal. Maman s'installe à table à côté de Tonton et Tata.

« Comment il va ?

- Il dort. Ses antidouleurs ont enfin fait effet. »

Super Papa n'a plus mal et dort ! Je suis très contente que Papa se repose enfin, il n'a pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.

Je vais voir Maman.

« Maman ? »

Elle se retourne vers moi et me souris. Maman n'a plus l'air d'être en colère. J'espère qu'elle a pardonné à Papa. Parce que Papa ne disait rien pour ne pas inquiéter Maman.

« Oui ma puce ?

- Papa va dormir longtemps ?

- Je pense ma puce.

- Alors il mangera pas avec nous ce midi ?

- Non ma puce. Papa doit se reposer, il a eu vraiment très très mal au dos.

- Mais Papa va avoir faim !

- On ira lui amené quelque chose à manger tout à l'heure, toutes les deux d'accord ?

- Super ! »

Chouette Maman n'est plus en colère contre Papa ! Papa va être drôlement content quand Maman lui montera quelque chose à manger.

Maintenant que Maman sait pour le dos de Papa, elle va l'empêcher de se forcer et Papa aura moins mal. J'espère que Papa n'aura plus mal du tout pendant les vacances.


	22. Seconde fin : Chapitre Dix Neuf

De 38!

Chapitre Dix-neuf

15 Septembre CE 81

(POV Athrun)

« Je suis rentrée ! Annonça ma femme à l'autre bout du couloir. »

Léonore releva la tête et nous nous sourîmes mutuellement. Une bonne soirée s'annonçai, Cagalli avait l'air d'être joyeuse ce soir.

Ma femme rentra dans le salon et je me levai pour lui voler un baiser avant qu'elle n'aille poser ses affaires. Elle esquissa un peu sourire puis déposa son sac à main et ses dossiers sur la table et embrassa sa fille sur le front.

« Des mathématiques ?

- Hum ! Des soustractions !

- Et ensuite, c'est quoi le programme ?

- J'ai une dictée à préparer pour demain et des exercices d'orthographe à faire. »

Cagalli sourit. Elle avait vraiment l'air d'être d'excellente humeur. Que s'était-il donc passé au parlement pour lui rendre son sourire ? Elle, qui était partie ce matin avec un triste regard, était toute souriante maintenant...

Je l'observai plus attentivement. Quelque chose clochait. Elle se forçait… Son regard était encore triste, même plus que ce matin…

« Cali ? »

Elle releva la tête vers moi et m'offrit un grand sourire. Un faux sourire…

« Oui mon cœur ?

- Peux-tu venir quelques minutes avec moi dans la cuisine ?

- Oui bien-sûr mon cœur. »

Je m'engageai dans le couloir et elle me suivit. Lorsqu'elle rentra dans la cuisine, je fermai la porte derrière elle et lui demandai, inquiet :

« Tout va bien ?

- Oui mon cœur. Pourquoi ? J'ai l'air de ne pas aller bien ? »

Encore un faux sourire…

« Ne te force pas Cali. S'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas…

- Je ne me force pas ! Je vais très bien Athrun ! »

Elle s'énervait maintenant et se bornait à dire le contraire alors que la tristesse se lisait dans son regard… Il s'était passé quelque chose au parlement, c'était certain. Mais quoi ?

« Bon d'accord, si tu le dis… »

Ca ne servait à rien d'insister, elle ne voulait pas parler.

« Je le dis ! Je vais bien ! S'énerva-t-elle.»

Elle quitta la pièce et je réfléchis un instant. Quelqu'un avait dû aborder ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers mois. Il n'y avait que ça qui pouvait la mettre dans cet état.

Je revins dans le salon et la vis assise à côté de notre fille. Peut-être que si elle passait un peu de temps avec elle, elle retrouverait le sourire, son vrai sourire.

« Cali ?

- Oui Athrun ?

- Est-ce que tu peux corriger l'exercice de Léonore pendant que je prépare votre goûter ?

- Oui bien sûr. Les soustractions c'est dans mes cordes, essaya-t-elle de plaisanter. »

Notre fille éclata de rire. Au moins, elle ne voyait pas que sa mère allait encore mal. C'était une bonne chose, elle avait assez souffert depuis le début de l'année.

« Que prendriez-vous mesdames ?

- Un thé pour moi mon cœur.

- Et toi ma puce ?

- Du jus de fruit !

- Soyez sages, je reviens dans quelques minutes. »

Je repartis dans la cuisine, pensif. Peut-être qu'elle agissait ainsi pour tenir jusqu'à ce soir et ne pas imposer à Léonore ses larmes ? Ou peut-être alors que je me faisais des idées ? Peut-être qu'elle allait bien ?

Non, elle ne pouvait pas aller bien avec ce regard. Je connaissais ma Cali et elle n'allait pas bien, c'était sûr ! Pourquoi alors ne voulait-elle pas me parler ? Pourquoi faisait-elle semblant d'aller bien avec moi ? De quoi avait-elle peur ?

Je mis à préparer le goûter de mes petites femmes tout en continuant à réfléchir. J'avais l'impression que depuis que nous étions revenus de vacances, l'état de Cagalli s'était à nouveau dégradé. Elle s'était remise à pleurer toutes les nuits…

Je ne savais plus trop quoi faire pour ma Cali. Certes ce n'était pas pire qu'au début du mois d'Août, elle s'alimentait correctement et ne pleurait plus toute la journée. Mais maintenant la simple vue de sa cicatrice la mettait dans tous ses états et en plus, elle refusait de me parler de comment elle se sentait au fond d'elle…

Je mis le bol de thé de ma femme, le verre de jus de fruit de ma fille et quelques tartines ainsi que de la confiture sur un plateau et marchai lentement jusqu'au salon. Elles riaient ensemble. Mais le rire de ma Cali m'avait l'air tellement forcé…

Je posai le plateau sur la table et les servir chacune leur tour.

« Mesdames sont servies.

- Merci Papa !

- Merci mon cœur ! »

Léonore me lança un regard interrogateur.

« Tu ne prends rien Papa ?

- Non ma puce, je n'ai pas très faim.

- Tu ne prendrais même pas une petite tartine préparée par ta femme ?

- Non merci Cali.

- Tu es sûr mon cœur ? C'est ta confiture préférée !

- Merci beaucoup Cali, mais je t'assure que je n'ai pas faim.

- Ne vient pas te plaindre après qu'il n'en reste plus alors !

- Je ne plaindrais pas. »

Pendant qu'elles mangèrent, je tâchai d'observer discrètement ma femme. Je cherchais un indice qui me prouverait que j'avais tort. Ou alors un qui me dirait quoi faire. Tout ce que je voulais c'était qu'elle aille bien.

Lorsqu'elles eurent finit, je voulus débarrasser mais ma femme m'en empêcha.

« Je vais le faire. Comme je vais aller prendre une douche, je peux ramener ça au passage. »

Elle se leva rapidement et emmena avec elle leur verre et bol sales. Elle monta ensuite rapidement les escaliers et je crus la voir aux bords des larmes. La porte de notre chambre se claqua et j'entendis de l'eau couler quelques minutes après.

Léonore et moi nous regardâmes, elle aussi était inquiète.

« Maman va bien ?

- Je ne crois pas.

- Tu penses que Maman a eu des problèmes au parlement ?

- Sûrement.

- Pourquoi tu vas pas la voir ?

- Parce que Maman a besoin d'être un peu seule.

- Tu es sûr Papa ?

- Oui. Ne t'inquiètes pas si Maman ne redescend après sa douche, j'irai la voir.

- Tu crois que Maman pense encore à mon petit frère ou ma petite sœur ?

- Maman ne l'oubliera jamais, et moi aussi. »

Elle me fit un triste sourire et posa tête contre mon bras. Je la pris sur mes genoux et la serrai contre moi. Elle aussi n'oublierait jamais notre enfant, la preuve elle l'avait déjà considéré comme son petit frère ou sa petite sœur.

« Dis Papa ?

- Oui ma puce ?

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour aider Maman ?

- A part lui sourire comme tu le fais, rien ma puce. »

Nous restâmes quelques minutes comme ça, puis je l'aidai à finir ses devoirs.

L'eau s'arrêta de couler un bon quart d'heure après que ma femme soit montée et j'attendis une dizaine de minutes supplémentaires avant de monter.

J'entrouvris légèrement la porte de notre chambre et remarquai une serviette de bain étalée sur le sol. Je m'inquiétai et entrai en l'appelant :

« Cali ? Tout va bien ? »

Un grand silence me répondit. Où était-elle ?

« Cali ? »

Je m'engageai plus profondément dans la pièce et me rendis compte que quelqu'un pleurait. Je tournai la tête vers la salle de bain et vit ma femme recroqueviller contre le mur, ses bras serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Elle portait un de mes pulls…

Je m'approchai d'elle et me laissai glisser contre le mur à côté d'elle. Je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules et elle vint poser sa tête sur mon torse. Elle s'accrocha à mon haut et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Quelqu'un avait dû évoquer notre enfant ou alors c'était encore sa cicatrice…

Je l'enlaçai et lui murmurai :

« Je suis là Cali. Tout va bien. »

Ses sanglots redoublèrent.

« Pardon… Pardon mon cœur… Si je n'avais pas parlé à cette femme…

- Chut Cali. Ce n'est pas de ta faute…

- Je… Tu… Nous le voulions tellement… Tout le monde l'attendait et…

- Arrête Cali…Arrête de te faire du mal…

- Je suis désolée… Tellement désolée…

- Oh Cali…

- Si j'avais réagi, il…

- S'il te plait Cali, ne dis pas ça…

- C'est ma faute… »

Non, ce n'était pas sa faute ! Elle n'avait pas demandé à être attaquée ! Elle n'avait pas cherché à prendre notre enfant !

Je l'attrapai par les épaules et la forçai à me regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle s'arrêta de pleurer, elle était surprise.

« Non Cali ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu m'entends ? Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu ! »

Son regard se remplit à nouveau de larmes et elle baissa la tête.

« Je pensais pourvoir… Mais elles…

- Pouvoir quoi ?

- L'oublier… »

Alors c'était ça qu'elle essayait de faire depuis le début ? Oublier notre enfant ? Je comprenais mieux pourquoi elle allait de nouveau mal depuis que nous étions rentrés. Avant, elle n'avait rien qui pouvait lui rappeler notre enfant mais maintenant que nous étions de retour au manoir, le simple fait d'y être lui rappeler tout ce qu'il s'était passé…

« Personne ne te demande d'oublier notre enfant Cali.

- Que dois-je faire alors ?

- Ton deuil Cali. Je serais là pour t'aider, Léonore et Ryũ aussi seront là. Tout le monde sera là pour t'aider.

- Je ne veux pas de la pitié des autres !

- Ce n'est pas de la pitié Cali…

- Alors c'était quoi chez ces femmes ces faux regards compatissants ?

- Que s'est-il passé Cali ?

- Ces commères, elles sont venues me voir… Avant que je rentre, elles m'ont sorti leur baratin et m'ont posé pleins de questions… Je leur ai demandé de partir, de me laisser mais elles ne m'ont pas écoutée…Akihio a dû intervenir… Je ne veux pas de cette pitié là ! »

Elle se jeta contre moi et je la serrai dans mes bras. Ce que ce genre de femme pouvait me taper sur le système ! Pourquoi ne la lassaient-elles pas tranquille ?! Elle venait à peine de revenir au parlement et elles la harcelaient ! Pourquoi étaient-elles aller lui parler de notre enfant ?! Qu'elles se mêlent dans leurs histoires ! Elles allaient m'entendre ces vieilles commères ! Ma femme avait assez souffert comme ça, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'elles lui rappellent constamment ces derniers mois d'horreurs qu'avaient été notre vie ! Pour qui se prenaient-elles ?!

La porte de notre chambre grinça et je relevai la tête. Notre fille était en face de nous et me dévisageait. Je la rassurai d'un sourire.

« Maman a eu une mauvaise journée, ma puce, lui expliquai-je.

- Des méchantes dames ont embêté Maman ?

- Oui, c'est ça ma puce. »

Elle posa un triste regard sur sa mère et je l'invitai à s'asseoir à côté de moi. Léonore saurait trouver les bons mots pour réconforter Cali. Elle s'exécuta et me regarda à tour de rôle avec sa mère. Elle voulait dire quelque chose mais ne savait pas si elle pouvait. Je l'incitai d'un regard à le faire.

« Pourquoi vous referiez pas un autre bébé ? Je suis sûre que petit frère ou petite sœur sera pas fâché. »

Cagalli s'arrêta de pleurer tandis que je me figeai. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à …ça ! Réessayer d'avoir un autre enfant….

24 Décembre CE 81

(POV Cagalli)

« Maman ? »

Je sortis brusquement de mes songes. Notre fille venait de me parler mais je ne me rappelais plus ce qu'elle venait de me dire.

« Pardon ma puce, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Où est-ce que je mets ces verres-là ? me demanda-t-elle en me montrant les coupes à champagnes.

- A côté des verres à eau, ma puce.

- Les grands ?

- Oui, les grands ma puce. »

Elle s'exécuta et je la regardai faire quelques secondes avant de me remettre à ma tâche.

Depuis trois heures de l'après-midi, nous préparions toutes les deux le salon pour le repas de Noël. Avant de mettre la table, nous avions décoré un peu plus la pièce et déplacer quelques meubles avec l'aide de Ryũ. Nous étions en effet beaucoup plus nombreux que d'ordinaire puis que tous les enfants étaient là ainsi que Dearka et Miri, et Yzak et sa compagne Shiho, soit un total de seize personnes ! Enfin, c'était nous qui l'avions voulu, nous n'allions pas nous plaindre.

Je pliai la dernière serviette puis m'exclamai :

« Voilà, nous avons terminé ma puce !

- Super !

- Que dirais-tu d'aller jouer un peu avec Ryũ et Eléa pendant que je vais voir comment s'en sort Papa ?

- Tu es sûre Maman qu'il ne reste plus rien à faire ?

- Oui certaine ma puce. Allez va t'amuser ! »

Elle se jeta à ma taille.

« Merci Maman ! »

Je la décoiffai tendrement et elle râla. Elle se détacha de moi en se recoiffant puis courut dans le jardin. J'aperçu Eléa accourir vers elle la queue battante et souris à ce spectacle. Athrun avait eu raison de me forcer la main pour cette chienne, elle était vraiment adorable !

Je quittai le salon et m'engageai dans le couloir. Mon sourire disparut au fur et à mesure que je m'approchai de la cuisine. Comment allait-il être ? Très mal et triste encore certainement vu que j'avais fuit comme une lâche et que je l'avais blessé plusieurs fois sans raison depuis hier soir…

_

* * *

_

J'étais assise sur le bord de notre lit et regardais de vieux doubles de photos de Léonore bébé. J'étais tombée dessus en rangeant notre armoire : elles étaient dans une boîte à chaussure au fond du meuble. Athrun avait sans doute dû les ranger là quelques années plus tôt lorsque j'avais fini l'album photo de notre fille.

_Celle que j'avais dans les mains avait été prise quelques semaines après la naissance de Léonore puisque les enfants, qui avait seulement six ans à cette époque-là, étaient autour de moi et regardaient Léonore avec tendresse. Ryũ était juste à côté de moi et notre fille avait entouré ses doigts autour de son index. Ce qu'ils étaient mignon tous les deux !_

_Je mis cette photo derrière les autres et tombai sur une autre prise le même jour. Sur celle-là, les enfants n'étaient plus là sauf Ryũ qui admirait toujours sa « petite sœur ». C'était hallucinant le nombre d'heures qu'il avait pu passer au-dessus de son berceau à la regarder. Il l'aimait déjà beaucoup et depuis cet amour qu'il lui portait n'avait que grandir. Pour lui, c'était sa petite sœur même s'ils n'étaient pas liés par le sang et il en allait de même pour notre fille : Ryũ était son grand frère et elle ne laissait personne dire que c'était faux !_

_Je mis cette photo derrière la précédente et manquai de fondre en larmes lorsque mon regard se posa sur la nouvelle. Elle remontait au lendemain de la naissance de Léonore : notre fille dormait sagement dans mes bras et Athrun me tenait contre lui en embrassant mes cheveux. Nous affichions tous les deux un magnifique sourire, sa naissance avait été le plus beau jour de notre vie. Nous avions pu la voir enfin après huit mois à l'avoir attendue avec impatience !_

_Connaitrions-nous ce bonheur encore une fois… ?Nous aurions pu, mais notre fils était mort… Oui nous aurions eu un fils, comme nous l'avions souhaité… C'était les médecins qui me l'avaient dit, enfin pour être plus exacte je leur avais demandé et ils m'avaient répondu. Athrun ne le savait pas lui, je ne lui avais pas dit. Il souffrait déjà assez, je n'allais pas en plus lui rajouter une autre raison de s'en vouloir encore plus._

_Mon regard se reposa sur Léonore dormant dans mes bras…Elle aussi avait bien faillit ne pas naître…J'avais réussi à la protéger de Yuuna, mais notre fils je n'avais pas pu. Elle m'avait prise par surprise, je n'avais pas eu le temps de réagir et cela lui avait coûté la vie…_

_Je passai à la photo suivante. Celle-là était un peu plus vieille que la précédente. Léonore devait avoir quelques semaines. Athrun la tenait dans ses bras et la berçait pendant que je travaillais juste à côté d'eux. Si mes souvenirs étaient exacts, la photo avait été prise par Myrna. Elle avait sauté sur l'occasion, c'était tellement rare à l'époque de voir Athrun aussi calme. Il vaquait tout le temps dans la maison, il trouvait toujours quelque chose à faire !_

_Je souris puis la mis derrière. La suivante m'arracha un autre sourire. Mon mari avait Léonore sur les genoux et tentait tant bien que mal de travailler. Il avait un paquet de papiers devant lui, dont certains sur lesquels notre fille était entrain de gribouiller. Léonore devait avoir un peu plus d'un an, peut-être presque que deux même…_

_Je tournai la photo et cherchai la date : Avril CE 76. Oui c'était ça, Léonore allait avoir deux ans. Je me souvenais maintenant : mon mari ne travaillait pas mais révisait pour son agrégation et les feuilles que Léonore gribouillait étaient les cours qu'il avait pris la vieille…_

_Quelqu'un entra dans notre chambre mais je ne relevai pas la tête. Mon regard était rivé sur la photo, sur ma fille. Notre fils était peut être mort, mais notre fille, elle, était née…_

_Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues. Comment aurait-il été ? Aurait-il ressemblé à son père ? Aurait-il été aussi joueur que notre fille ?_

_La personne s'installa à côté de moi et passa son bras autour de ma taille. Athrun._

_« Cali... »_

_Il était inquiet, il n'aimait pas me voir pleurer. Voilà maintenant à cause de moi il allait ruminer à nouveau…_

_« Pardon… »_

_J'essuyai mes larmes. Il fallait que j'arrête de penser à notre enfant, je n'allais pas le ramener en pleurant. En plus, je faisais souffrir mon mari inutilement. Il se sentait suffisamment coupable comme ça… _

_« Je suis tombée sur elles en rangeant l'armoire, expliquai-je en lui montrant les photos. »_

_J'essayai de nous faire penser à autre chose. Ca n'avait aucun intérêt de nous faire souffrir de la sorte ! Il fallait que nous passions à autre chose, que__** je**__ passe à autre chose._

_Il me prit gentiment le paquet de photos des mains en me demandant :_

_« De vieux doubles ? »_

_Je hochai positivement la tête et vis un petit sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Mon idée n'était pas si mauvaise que ça. Nous replonger un peu de nos souvenirs ne nous ferait pas de mal. _

_Son regard se posa sur la première photo et il se mit à rire._

_« J'ai bien crû avoir une syncope ce jour là, mon cours ne ressemblait plus à rien !_

_- Oui, je me souviens. »_

_Je ris avec lui._

_« Myrna est descendue en catastrophe du premier étage lorsque tu as hurlé. Elle pensait qu'il vous était arrivé quelque chose de grave. _

_- Mais c'était grave ! Se défendit-il. Je ne voyais même plus un seul mot de ce que j'avais écris !_

_- Que veux-tu mon cœur ! Tes superbes cours lui faisaient de bons brouillons ! _

_- Mes pauvres cours… En plus je m'étais vraiment appliqué ce jour-là…_

_- Dis-toi qu'ils ont servi une juste cause, le taquinai-je._

_- Oui, c'est vrai. »_

_Il marqua une courte pause, raffermissant au passage son étreinte._

_« Je suis certain que les prochains seraient prêt à faire de même. »_

_Je me tendis. Il ne le pensait pas…Il disait ça uniquement pour me faire rire. Il ne pouvait pas proposer ça… Il n'était pas prêt, nous n'étions pas prêts…C'était encore trop tôt ! Oui il disait ça simplement pour me rendre le sourire._

_« Cali ? M'appela-t-il inquiet. »_

_Il s'en était rendu compte…Il allait encore s'en vouloir si je ne faisais pas quelque chose pour le rassurer. _

_Je posai ma tête sur son épaule et il se détendit. Il me serra un peu plus contre lui en embrassant mes cheveux puis appuya faiblement sa tête contre la mienne. Il resta quelques minutes sans bouger avant de replacer les photos en face de nous. Il fit passer celle de Léonore et lui à la fin du paquet, et nous tombâmes sur une prise pour son premier Noël. Léonore était dans les bras de mon frère et voulait attraper ses cheveux._

_« Tu te souviens du cinéma qu'elle nous a fait pour rester avec nous ?_

_- Oui. Tu ne voulais pas céder et puis finalement c'est toi qui es allé à la chercher. _

_- Je ne pouvais pas laisser notre fille pleurer lors de son premier Noël !_

_- Je te taquine mon cœur. Et puis tu sais bien que si tu n'y avais pas été, je l'aurais fait. _

_- Te connaissant, oui. »_

_Je me redressai un peu et lui donnai une petite tape sur l'épaule. Voilà qu'il insinuait que je ne savais pas dire non à notre fille ! Il se moquait de moi ! _

_« Hey, je ne te permets pas ! Toi aussi tu lui cèdes facilement !_

_- Moi ? Non !_

_- Rappelle moi qui a cédé pour Eléa ?_

_- Tu ne peux pas dire que ce n'est pas une brave bête !_

_- Ne détourne la conversation Athrun !_

_- Oui, bon d'accord. Je lui cède de temps en temps. _

_- Je préfère. »_

_Je m'accrochai amoureusement à son bras et reposai ma tête sur son épaule. Il attendit quelques secondes que je sois de nouveau bien installée puis changea de photo. _

_La suivante datait d'une semaine après la naissance de Léonore. C'était la première que j'avais prise d'Athrun tenant notre fille dans ses bras. Un jour mémorable._

_Nous continuâmes ainsi à regarder nos vieilles photos et je sentis mes larmes me remonter aux yeux lentement. Dire que nous aurions pu revivre ça une seconde fois si notre fils était né…Il aurait eu un peu plus de deux mois…_

_Je reniflai faiblement dans l'espoir de refouler mes larmes. Je m'étais pourtant dit d'arrêter de penser à lui ! A quoi bon nous faire souffrir, nous ne pouvions pas changer le passé…_

_Je sursautai : Athrun venait de bouger, il posait les photos sur le bord du lit. Allait-il partir ? _

_Je m'agrippai à son bras._

_« Non, s'il te plaît ne descend pas ! »_

_Il ne me répondit pas et je pris peur. C'était encore à cause de moi… Je l'avais blessé… Je n'arrêtai pas de lui rappeler constamment ce jour maudit…_

_Je lâchai son bras. Je n'allais pas le retenir pour le faire souffrir encore plus. Je baissai la tête et fixai notre parquet. C'était le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour ne pas éclater en sanglots._

_Je me sentis soudainement tirer en arrière et criai sous l'effet de la surprise. Quelqu'un m'entraînait dans sa chute ! J'essayai de résister. _

_« C'est moi Cali, murmura-t-il. » _

_Je me détendis immédiatement. Athrun n'était pas parti, il voulait même nous allonger sur le lit. De sa main posée sur ma taille, il m'attira à lui et cette fois je me laissai faire : j'avais une totale confiance en lui, il n'allait me faire aucun mal._

_Mon dos heurta faiblement notre matelas et je fermai les yeux quelques secondes. Allions nous pouvoir rester tranquille comme cela encore longtemps ? Oui, Léonore jouait en bas aux jeux vidéo avec Ryũ. _

_Je me tournai sur le côté et vins me blottir contre lui. Je posai ma main sur son cœur et me concentrai sur ses battements. Ils m'apaisaient et me calmaient. J'aimais être dans ses bras. C'était l'unique endroit où je me sentais en sécurité. Je savais que là, contre lui, rien ne pouvait m'arriver. Il me protégeait._

_Il se mit à jouer avec mes cheveux de sa main droite et me serra doucement contre lui de l'autre. Le silence s'installa entre nous mais ses gestes tendres étaient des paroles. Il me disait que ce n'était pas de ma faute, qu'il était là et que je pouvais pleurer si j'en ressentais le besoin._

_J'essayai de me retenir. Je m'étais promis tout à l'heure d'arrêter de lui faire du mal. Je faisais saigner son cœur un peu plus à chaque fois que je pleurais._

_Le silence se prolongea et petit à petit je parvins à refouler totalement des larmes. Je devais me reprendre ! Il fallait que j'arrête de penser à tout ce qui aurait pu arriver si je n'avais pas accepté de parler avec cette femme. Ce qui était fait, était fait maintenant et je ne pouvais plus rien changer !_

_« Cali ? »_

_Je relevai la tête vers lui et lui souris :_

_« Oui, mon cœur ? _

_- J'ai beaucoup réfléchis ces derniers mois à tout ce qui s'est passé, à tout ce qui nous est arrivé. Et je me suis rendu que… Léonore a raison Cali, pourquoi ne réessaierions-nous pas ? »_

_Je me levai en sursaut. Non ! Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait ! Il ne pouvait pas vouloir réessayer alors que je n'avais pas été capable de porter son enfant ! Il ne pouvait pas, il me proposait ça uniquement parce qu'il pensait me faire plaisir !_

_Il se redressa à son tour et me regarda, intrigué et inquiété par mon comportement. Je lui avais fait peur à me relever si brutalement._

_« Ne me dis pas que tu n'y as pas pensé toi aussi ? Nous sommes encore jeunes Cali, ce n'est pas comme si nous avions 40 ans passé ! Et puis, tes médecins ont dit que tu n'avais gardé aucune séquelle…_

_- Non ! »_

_Je descendis du lit et quittai la pièce. Il ne pouvait pas penser ça ! Il ne pouvait pas me proposer ça, c'était impossible ! Il se forçait forcément !_

_« Cali ! »_

_Athrun avait réagit très vite et s'était lancé à ma poursuite. Il m'attrapa le bras et me retourna vers lui._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?_

_- Laisse-moi seule Athrun ! »_

_Je lui fis lâcher mon bras en tirant sur sa main puis me mis à courir et m'enfermai dans mon bureau. Je m'adossai à la porte et éclatai en sanglots. Il ne pouvait pas me proposer ceci…Il ne pouvait pas !_

_Il toqua à ma porte._

_« Cali… Je suis désolé d'avoir parlé de ça… Comme tu regardais ces vieilles photos, j'ai pensé que…que tu voulais aussi. »_

_Je me figeai. Alors il voulait vraiment ? Il ne se forçait pas ? _

_« Cagalli, je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas… »_

_Pourquoi avais-je commencé à regarder ces photos ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas cessé de penser à ce qu'aurait été notre vie si notre fils était né ? Etait-ce parce que, au fond de moi, je voulais que nous revivions tous ces beaux souvenirs à nouveau ?_

_« Parle-moi Cagalli, je t'en supplie… »_

_Je ne savais pas… Je ne savais plus où j'en étais… J'étais complètement perdue, je ne savais même plus ce que je voulais. Une grande partie de moi voulait avancer, oublier tout ce qu'il s'était passé : l'accident d'Athrun, l'enlèvement de Léonore, mon agression par Mademoiselle Airi, le mort de notre fils. Mais une infime autre n'arrivait pas à oublier notre enfant et ne cessait de se demander comment aurait été ces derniers mois si je n'avais pas accepté de parler à cette jeune femme, si j'avais été plus attentive au comportement de mon mari, si la secrétaire du tribunal nous avait envoyé cette foutue lettre…_

_« Je t'aime, murmura-t-il. »_

_Je l'entendis tourner les talons et s'engager dans les escaliers. Devais-je le rattraper ? C'était moi qui avait fuit sans raison valable après tout. Non, pas maintenant ! Pas de tout de suite, il fallait que je réfléchisse, que je mette les choses au clair dans mon esprit. Il fallait que je sache ce que je voulais pour notre futur._

_

* * *

_

Je raturai sur ma feuille une nouvelle fois. Foutue réunion à la noix ! Que j'en avais marre de ces rapports, même en vacances ils me poursuivaient…Bon soit, la lecture de ces dossiers et la préparation de la réunion n'étaient pas urgent, je prenais même beaucoup d'avance en fait !

_Quelques heures plus tôt je m'étais mis à travailler et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je réfléchissais à nous, à notre futur et tout d'un coup j'avais ressenti le besoin de travailler. C'était un peu comme un moyen de canaliser ma concentration et aussi de m'échapper lorsque je commençais à avoir des idées noires…_

_« Cali ? M'appela quelqu'un. »_

_Je relevai la tête de mes dossiers et tournai la tête vers la porte de mon bureau. Mon mari était adossé contre l'encadrure et me regardai tristement._

_Oui, je sais mon cœur… Je ne devrais pas travailler, je ne devrais même pas t'avoir rejeté comme ça, mais tu comprends j'ai besoin de réfléchir seule._

_« Oui Athrun ?_

_- Tu ne vas pas te coucher ? Il est minuit passé…_

_- Je te rejoins bientôt, je termine ça._

_- D'accord… »_

_Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'étais comme ça et moi non plus à vrai dire. Je savais que je le blessais encore plus à chaque fois que je le repoussais mais c'était plus fort que moi. Il fallait que je mette tout au clair avant de retourner dans ses bras, parce que je m'y perdais toujours tellement je m'y sentais en sécurité._

_

* * *

_

Je m'étirai faiblement puis me tournai vers le côté d'Athrun. Il était sûrement là encore vu que la chambre était toujours plongée dans l'obscurité. J'ouvris lentement les yeux et me relevai sur mes coudes subitement. Où était-il ? Que faisait-il déjà debout à cette heure-ci ?

_Je repoussai la couverture et les draps et sortis du lit en quatrième vitesse. Il allait m'entendre râler s'il s'était déjà mis à la tâche aussi tôt ! Il fallait qu'il dorme lui aussi ! Je quittai notre chambre en prenant ma robe de chambre au passage et m'engageai rapidement dans le couloir. Je l'enfilai en descendant les escaliers et m'arrêtai immédiatement lorsque je constatai qu'il faisait plein jour dans le salon. Mais quelle heure était-il ?_

_Je descendis plus lentement les escaliers et entrai à pas de loup dans le salon. La télévision était allumée, quelqu'un regardait des dessins animés. Sur la table, il y avait un bol et des couverts à ma place. Ne me dites pas qu'il avait… ?_

_La ou les personnes sur le canapé bougèrent et quelqu'un s'écria :_

_« Maman ! »_

_Léonore. C'était elle qui regardait la télévision. Un jappement répondit quelques secondes après à la petite voix de ma fille. Eléa était avec elle. J'espérais pas sur le canapé…_

_Ma petite puce sauta du divan et vint se jeter dans mes bras. Je la réceptionnais juste à temps et l'embrassai sur la joue. _

_« Bonjour ma puce ! Tu es toute seule ?_

_- Oui ! Papa et Ryũ sont partis._

_- Partis ? Mais où ça ?_

_- En courses, à la capitale._

_- Mais pourquoi il ne m'a pas réveillée ? Je lui avais pourtant dit que je venais avec lui…_

_- Ryũ a dit ça aussi, mais Papa a pas voulu te réveiller. Il a dit que tu étais fatiguée et qu'il pouvait y aller tout seul. Ryũ a réussi à rattraper Papa de justesse, il allait partir tout seul._

_- Ce qu'il peut être borné quand il s'y met ! »_

_Léonore éclata de rire. J'aimais quand elle riait comme ça, elle me rendait heureuse. Je la reposai par terre et elle me tira jusqu'à la table._

_« Papa t'a préparé ton petit déjeuner. Il a dit que tout était dans la cuisine sous une cloche pour ca reste au chaud._

_- C'est un amour ton Papa tu sais ! Bon je vais chercher ça. Tu veux quelque chose ma puce ?_

_- Non j'ai déjà mangé avec Papa._

_- Même pas un verre de jus de fruit ?_

_- Mmm… Si !_

_- Pomme ? Abricot ?_

_- Mmm… Abricot !_

_- Je t'amène ça !_

_- Merci Maman ! »_

_Je partis dans la cuisine en lui souriant et revins quelques minutes plus tard un plateau à la main. Je déposai le verre de jus de fruit devant ma fille, qui s'était installée à côté de moi, puis vins m'asseoir à ma place._

_Je me servais mon café lorsque ma fille me demanda :_

_« Dis Maman ?_

_- Oui ma puce ?_

_- Pourquoi Papa était triste ce matin ? »_

_Je reposai lentement la cafetière. Si selon notre fille, son père était triste alors je craignais le pire… C'était ma faute ça… A force de le fuir pour réfléchir, je l'avais énormément blessé. Quelle conne je faisais !_

_« Parce que Maman a fait une grosse bêtise hier et qu'elle lui a fait beaucoup de mal._

_- Je suis sûre que Papa te pardonnera._

_- Peut-être… _

_- Papa t'aime énormément Maman !_

_- Je lui ai fait beaucoup beaucoup de mal tu sais ma puce._

_- Demande lui pardon et fais lui un beau sourire._

_- Oui tu as raison ma puce, je vais faire ça quand il rentrera. »_

_

* * *

_

Vers midi et demi, notre fixe sonna. Je me précipitai vers lui et décrochai. J'étais angoissé : Ryũ et Athrun n'étaient toujours pas rentrés… Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'ils étaient partis.

_« Cagalli, c'est Ryũ…_

_- Mais où êtes-vous bon sang !_

_- Toujours au supermarché… Y'a une de ces queues aux caisses !_

_- Vous auriez pu nous appeler plus tôt ! Je me fais un sang d'encre depuis tout à l'heure…_

_- Athrun et moi voulions te laisser dormir. Tu t'es couchée tard hier non ?_

_- Oui… Mais j'avais dit à Athrun que je viendrais avec lui et qu'il pouvait me réveiller si je dormais encore ! Tu peux me le passer s'il te plaît ? J'ai deux trois mots à lui dire._

_- J'aimerais bien mais il n'est pas à côté de moi là. Il est en train d'acheter les derniers trucs qui nous manquent pendant que je fais la queue._

_- D'accord… Tant pis, je lui parlerais quand vous rentrerez. Vous pensez être là quand ?_

_- Si dans une heure on est sorti du centre commercial c'est un miracle !_

_- Je vois… On aurait dû y aller un autre jour, c'est toujours plein à craquer les jours de fêtes…_

_- C'est pas grave Cagalli, on est arrivé juste avant la cohue._

_- Mais vous êtes partis à quelle heure ?_

_- Il était 8h30 je crois. _

_- Et il s'est levé à quelle heure ?_

_- Houlà tôt ! Il devait être un peu moins de six heures._

_- Mais c'est pas vrai ça ! Même le jour de Noël, il se lève à des heures pas possibles !_

_- Il est bizarre aujourd'hui Cagalli… Il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir pendant qu'on jouait avec Léonore ?_

_- Oui, j'ai fait une connerie…_

_- Cagalli, il faut que je raccroche ! Ton mari arrive avec un sac plein à craquer en mains ! Athrun pose ça !_

_- C'est bon Ryũ…, entendis-je mon mari lui répondre sur un ton exaspéré._

_- Pose ça bon sang de bonsoir, pense à ton dos ! »_

_Il soupira. Mon mari devait sûrement s'entêter à porter ce sac. Il allait m'entendre râler en rentrant !_

_« Cagalli avant que je te laisse, mangez sans nous ! Athrun a préparer un truc ce matin pour vous au cas où, c'est dans le frigo. Faut juste le faire réchauffer quelques minutes au four ! »_

_Il raccrocha en catastrophe avant même que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit._

_

* * *

_

Vers deux heures et demie, une voiture se gare dans notre allée. Je posai ce que j'avais dans les mains et m'engageai dans le couloir. Au moment où j'arrivais dans la cuisine la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Ryũ entra un sac plein à craquer dans chaque main.

_« Cagalli, ton mari est en train de finir de vider le coffre. Il va sûrement arriver avec un sac._

_- Quoi ? Mais c'est pas vrai ça ! »_

_Je me faufilai à travers la porte juste avant qu'elle se referme et courus vers la voiture d'Athrun. Ryũ avait vu juste, il venait de fermer le coffre et tenait en main leur dernier sac de courses._

_« Athrun Zala posez ça tout de suite ! »_

_Il releva la tête vers moi et me regarda, blessé. _

_Oui, d'accord ce n'est pas la meilleur façon de te dire bonjour mais je ne peux pas te laisser te bousiller le dos parce que j'ai fait une connerie hier !_

_Il ne m'obéit pas et avança d'un pas. Je m'énervai :_

_« Athrun bon sang arrête de faire ton gamin. Pose ce sac ! »_

_Il s'arrêta. J'arrivai en face de lui et attrapai les poignées du sac. Il ne les lâcha pas et planta son regard décidé dans mes yeux._

_« Athrun, s'il te plait arrête ! C'est de ta santé dont il est question ! Tu ne vas pas te bousiller le dos pour un sac de courses ! »_

_Cette dernière remarque sembla éveiller quelque chose en lui. Il retira ses doigts des poignées et je fus tirée en avant par le poids du sac. Wow ! Mais il avait mis quoi dedans ?! Du béton ?!_

_« Pardon… Pour tout, murmura-t-il »_

_Je laissai tomber le sac. Que venait-il te dire ? Je me figeai. Il ne pensait tout de même pas que… ?_

_Il commença à s'éloigner. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Pourquoi s'excusait-il ? C'était quoi ce « pour tout » ?_

_Je me retournai et tentai de le retenir._

_« Athrun ! »_

_Il s'arrêta._

_« Je…je…, débrouillai-je. »_

_Je n'arrivai pas à trouver mes mots. Je me sentais tellement mal. Je venais de blessé énormément la personne que j'aimais le plus tout ça parce que j'étais effrayée à l'idée de retomber enceinte…_

* * *

J'entrai silencieusement dans la cuisine. Il était là devant le plan de cuisine et préparai le repas de ce soir. Il coupait des légumes sans doute.

Je m'appuyai sur l'encadrure de la porte et l'admirai. J'avais épousé un homme exceptionnel et tout ce que je savais faire c'était lui faire du mal. Combien d'hommes se seraient battus pour faire sortir leur femme de l'hôpital contre l'avis des médecins parce qu'il savait ce qui était le mieux pour elle ? Combien d'hommes aurait mis leur santé de côté pour s'occuper de leur femme dépressive et de leurs deux enfants tout aussi touchés moralement ? Combien d'hommes… ?

Il arrêta subitement son geste et s'appuya sur le plan de travail. Son dos ! Il était resté trop longtemps debout sans se reposer aujourd'hui !

Je m'avançai vers lui et passai mes bras autour de sa taille. Il se crispa. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça de ma part. Il pensait certainement que je lui en voulais toujours. D'ailleurs pourquoi lui en voudrais-je ?

Je posai ma tête contre son épaule et murmurai :

« Pardon mon cœur. Pardon pour hier.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça…

- Si c'est grave ! Le coupai-je. Je t'ai fait du mal alors que tu as mis ta propre santé de côté pour moi depuis Août ! »

Il se retourna vers moi et me pris dans ses bras

« Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas Cali. »

Je me décollai de lui et plantai mon regard dans le sien

« Non tu ne vas pas bien ! Malgré ton traitement, tu as de plus en plus souvent mal, ce n'est pas normal…Après les vacances, je t'emmène voir le meilleur kiné d'ORB ! Affirmai-je, résolue

- Mais je…

- On ne discute pas mon cœur ! Je ne te laisserais pas dans cet état une semaine de plus. S'il faut faire 300 km tous les jours je les ferais, mais c'est tout bonnement hors de question que tu continues à souffrir le martyre à cause de ta stupide de femme ? tu m'entends ?!

- Mais Cali…

- J'ai dit : on ne discute pas ! »

Il m'attira soudainement à lui et m'embrassa dans le cou. Il remonta jusqu'à mon oreille droite et murmura :

« Je voulais juste dire que tu n'étais pas stupide. »

J'esquissai un sourire et l'enlaçai.

« Si je suis stupide parce que je ne réfléchis jamais avant de faire ou dire quelque chose.

- Nous sommes deux alors. »

Je posai mon oreille sur son cœur.

« Athrun, mon cœur ?

- Oui Cali ?

- Réessayons. »

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra.

« Tu es sûre ? Me demanda-t-il faiblement.

- Oui Athrun. Je veux revivre tout ce qu'on a vécu avec Léonore, je veux t'offrir ce fils que nous n'avons pas pu avoir, je veux que Léonore et Ryũ ait un petit frère. Je veux que nous formions une famille heureuse et unie. »

Il me serra un peu plus contre moi et posa sa tête sur la mienne

« Moi aussi, Cali. Mais aussi. Mais je veux aussi que tu te sentes prête et que tu ne regrettes pas ta décision. »

Je relevai la tête vers lui et déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Et pour quelles raisons regretterais-je de porter ton enfant ? Le questionnai-je en le fixant droit dans les yeux. »

Il ne trouva rien à redire.

« Aucune. Alors oui je suis certaine. Réessayons. »

Il me fit relever légèrement la tête et s'empara de mes lèvres pour un tendre baiser.

« Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi Athrun, tu me rends heureuse. Alors ne pense plus jamais une seule seconde dans ta vie que je regrette de t'avoir épousé. »


	23. Seconde fin : Epilogue

Et voilà, c'est fini. 51 pages d'un coup c'est beaucoup!

Epilogue

8 Mars CE 82

(POV Cagalli)

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour trois raisons.

La première, c'était notre huitième anniversaire de mariage et normalement, Athrun et moi sortions dîner en amoureux pour fêter ça.

La deuxième, j'avais quelque chose de très important à lui annoncer, quelque chose que j'avais appris ce midi et qui risquait de le rendre très très joyeux.

La dernière, j'allais enfin mettre un terme à toute cette histoire, là tout de suite.

Le gardien m'ouvrit la porte et je lui ordonnai gentiment

« Merci, vous pouvez nous laisser. »

Tête baissée, j'entrai dans la salle et la porte se referma derrière moi. Mon cœur se mit à battre à toute allure. J'avais peur de sa réaction, d'elle.

Je relevai la tête et croisai son regard. Elle était assise devant une grande table rectangulaire et portait des vêtements très lâches.

Je lui souris timidement.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle Airi. »

Une expression de stupéfaction passa sur son visage.

« Représentante ! Mais que faîtes vous là ? »

Je m'avançai lentement vers elle et elle se leva. Je m'arrêtai lorsque je fus en face d'elle et que seule la table nous séparait.

« Je suis venue vous dire que vous étiez libre Mademoiselle Airi

- Libre mais…

- J'ai payé votre caution et vous n'êtes plus poursuivie. Vous êtes libre d'aller où bon vous semble Mademoiselle Airi.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faîtes-vous ça pour moi ? J'ai tué votre enfant…

- Parce que tout le monde mérite une seconde chance Mademoiselle Airi. Vous êtes aussi une victime dans l'histoire. »

Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

« Merci… Merci beaucoup !

- Je vous souhaite d'être heureuse, vous le méritez. »

Je tournai les talons, des larmes aux yeux aussi mais heureuse. Tout était terminé maintenant, nous allions enfin pouvoir de nouveau vivre sereinement.

* * *

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et je sortis de la cuisine.

« Te voilà enfin !

- Je suis désolé Cali…La réunion a duré beaucoup plus longtemps que je ne le pensais.

- Ce n'est pas grave mon cœur, j'avais prévu le coup ! Je me doutais bien que tu allais être surchargé. »

Il m'embrassa tendrement.

« Allez va poser tout ton attirail, on mange dans cinq minutes. »

J'accompagnai ma parole d'un geste de ma spatule. Il sourit à sa vision et s'exclama :

« Un petit repas préparé par ma femme, je vais me régaler !

- Savoure le bien, parce que ce n'est pas de si tôt que je me remettrais aux fourneaux !

- Je le savourerai Cali. »

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Que c'était bon de le retrouver après une longue journée de travail !

Il partit dans la salon et revint quelques secondes plus tard en me demandant :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Je me tournai vers lui et remarquai ma lettre dans ses mains. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.

« Ouvre tu verras ! »

Il s'empressa de le faire et déplia une feuille qu'il parcourut rapidement du regard. Lorsqu'il arriva à la fin, il releva la tête vers moi et me dévisagea.

« Je suis enceinte mon cœur ! Lui annonçai-je. »


End file.
